A Change Of Tactics
by JL Davenport
Summary: His sacrifice saved the world and freed him from Grima. Unfortunately, Robin quickly learns such freedom comes with a price. Struggling to sate his powerful new desires, a new strategy is needed. Now, the Shepherds find Ylisse's greatest tactician's schemes are directed not at a battlefield, but at them! Robin/All Females. Heavy Manipulation. Mature Content. (Latest Target: Panne)
1. Robin - A Prelude To Change

**Robin - A Prelude to Change.**

* * *

 **Authors Note/Warning:** Before you go any further, this story will contain heavy adult themes, most especially sex. If you don't like lemons, sex or anything like that I can't recommend this story for you. There may also be a smattering of "porn logic", nothing too silly, just to keep the plot moving along.

Some chapters will be light and sweet, others will be somewhat less so, but the as a whole this story will not be especially dark. There won't be any character death, gore, excessive kink or anything nasty. However, the goal of this story is about an exploration/twist on Robin's character and he will be acting as such.

What's important about this is that Robin is _not_ a blunt force character. Don't expect rape or blackmail. Do expect manipulation and social engineering.

* * *

 _Lucina wasn't his first, but she was the one he loved with all his soul. She was the woman he died for, the woman he returned for and the one he thought he'd spend his life with._

 _It was a love borne from humble beginnings, one both had thought impossible and ultimately, one that gave him the strength to face everything that came next._

* * *

It had all seemed so simple. The simplest thing in the world.

He loved a beautiful girl and was loved by her in return. What could possibly have been easier?

How had it all changed so quickly?

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

Humming nervously to himself, for want of attempting any distraction he could get, Robin stared at the ring held in his fingers once more.

' _Gods…'_

This was happening. He really was going to do this.

He'd arrived early, far too early. It was a simple plan, a hope that the wait would settle his nerves, but even after waiting almost an hour in the tent of the woman he loved; still he could hardly hear himself think over the hammering of his heart in his chest.

Had he ever been this nervous before? He couldn't tell, it was difficult to even think right now… all his thoughts came back to the fact he was here, that he was only minutes away from finally proposing.

Had it really been almost two months since their mutual confession? The expression was a cliché upon a cliché and yet, it barely seemed a day ago since he'd come stumbling into her tent, clutching tightly to a bouquet of flowers and wearing his heart on his sleeve. Everything since then had been almost a blur, even with the dredges of their Valmese campaign dragging on, that day stood out more clearly than any battlefield.

"Lucina..." He whispered her name to the silent tent, struggling to suppress the burst of desire that thought evoked. Her name was rarely far from his thoughts these days. The obligations of their shared duties served only to heighten his feelings, their times together were rarely more than fleeting moments and the few touches they'd shared were little more than tentative tastes… but still, he yearned for her, for everything. The more he thought of her, the more his heart ached for her.

' _It's time, it's more than time.'_

He had no doubt he loved her, he refused to entertain that idea any longer, not after the months spent trying not to fall for her. He cared for her in ways he'd never felt for anyone else. He'd told her the same that day in her tent and he'd made it as clear as possible since. Nor did he doubt that she returned his feelings, she'd been as adamant about that as anything.

Waiting any longer would be nothing more than cowardice, and for whatever else he was, Robin would not be craven.

Curling his fingers around the ring and sliding it back into his pocket, Robin set his determination. As happy as he was, he knew they couldn't stay with the current situation, even despite their feelings they still danced nervously around each other. Their time together spent far too wary of missteps or misunderstandings.

Partly it was necessity; she'd sworn him to secrecy about their relationship, lest the rest of their camp know he was involved with his best friend's daughter. Partly it was their own inexperience, with little time and the burden of secrecy they had traded little more than loving words, small touches and quick kisses.

He couldn't stand it and he couldn't bear the thought that his inaction would lead her to ever doubt him. It was time for decisive action; he needed to show her exactly what he felt for her; that he would always be at her side.

"R-Robin?" as if on cue, a soft question dragged him from his thoughts, Lucina stepping lightly into the tent, shrugging Falchion to the ground with a curious look as she moved into his offered embrace, "What are you doing here? Were you waiting for me?"

Not trusting his voice for a moment, Robin simply nodded, pulling her against him and letting his lips drag over her neck, savouring her quiet gasp as she shuddered in delighted surprise.

"No, not waiting, not really," he answered finally, forcing his voice level as he stepped backwards, "I-That is, Lucina, I-"

His words fell away to nothing. Everything he'd planned, everything he'd intended to say slipped from his mind and instead he found himself simply staring blankly, watching as the woman he adored slipped from his embrace, worry filling her face, "Robin, love? What's wrong?"

"I love you."

His voice finally returned, his conviction returning with it as a broad smile fell across his lips. His plans were ashes, staring at her in a daze, he couldn't even remember what they had been right now. Instead, he spoke from his heart, without a single doubt clouding his mind.

"Lucina. Marry me."

* * *

"Robin… I, Gods, Robin." Lucina choked out, repeating his name as she stared at the ring he'd presented, holding it tightly in both hands. She clung onto it as if her life depended on it, as if she held a piece of some ephemeral dream and that single wrong movement would send it slipping through her fingers, lost forever.

Seconds passed slowly and with them so did her tightly held composure.

Her body shuddered, first a single twitch and then it trembled, until she found herself pulled tightly against him, unable to resist as light sobs were wrenched unbidden from her mouth.

"Don't cry, please," he begged, his hands gently stroking her face, "I- Whatever your answer, it's fine. I swear, I'll accept it. Just, please, don't cry."

"I-I-Hhg," she sniffed, nuzzling her face against his warm touch, "I-I'm so happy, just, I ne-never thought..."

"You never thought I'd propose?" he chuckled, his fingers threading through her hair, "I _did_ say I wanted to spend my life with you."

Despite herself, she laughed with him, wrapping her arms around him even as she trembled with the aftershock, "No, no…I, just never thought, I never truly considered that I would-"

"Robin..." she sighed his name, her explanation suddenly seeming unimportant, "I love you too. I can't even, I don't know how to express how much."

Looking back later, she had no idea how long they stayed standing like that, just quietly holding each other. Maybe it was minutes, perhaps it was hours, all she knew was that by the time her thoughts cleared and the surprise passed, it still wasn't long enough.

"I love you," She repeated finally, disentangling painfully from his arms even as her heart screamed for his touch, "I never thought it was possible I even could, that I could… but, I do. I do love you, more than anything."

He remained silent, but she could see it in his face. The answer they both knew she would give.

Her composure cracked, the words came only with great effort. But still, she held strong, "B-But, I, I cannot… I told you, my mission I h-have to rank it above anything."

Normally talk of duty or conviction came easily to her. She was so used to sacrifice and pain, she'd lost and given up so much she'd long thought herself numb to anything beyond her goals, but now, squeezing her eyes shut and barely able to speak the words, already she could feel her resolve cracking, tears threatening to push out. It took all she had to force them back, "When it's over, I'll-I'll have to return to my time and even if I cannot, I don't belong here. I can't stand by your side."

Watching the pain on his face was almost as terrible as feeling it in her heart. Reaching out without thought she pressed her hands against his cheeks.

"I love you Robin. But I cann-I cannot make such a commitment knowing that."

"I understand."

His answer came easily, far too easily. Baffled, Lucina watched as a small smile slowly formed on his face. Hesitant and nervous, it was still unmistakable, the a ghost of the smile she'd seen on him so many times, the smile he wore in the face of victory.

"I understand that's your answer _now,_ " he continued, gently taking her left hand from his face and pulling off her fingerless glove, "But, that doesn't need to be your answer forever."

"I-I don't…" she paused, any attempt to speak halted when he took back the ring she'd been clutching.

"I love you. I want to be with you, forever. If you can't marry me now, that's fine. I'll wait; I'll wait as long as it takes."

"So take this," lifting her finger, he hovered the small band over it, awaiting only her assent to confirm the act, "Take this as proof of my feelings an-and, and whenever you're ready, if you ever change your mind, I'll marry you that same day."

Her mouth opened but no words came out.

Numb with shock it took Lucina almost a full minute to process his words, unable to believe them or what he was offering.

First he'd given her his love, a dedication she thought she could never deserve. Then he'd accepted her fear of a public relationship, holding back his own feelings for her sake and now, now he offered her everything, everything she'd never thought she could have.

Unable to speak and almost biting a hole through her lip, she nodded. She watched for a single moment, as his ring slid slowly down her finger, before all further will collapsed and she threw herself at him.

Pressing her lips as hard as she could against his, sobbing, shaking and laughing she kissed him hard and desperately, pushing her body against his with all her strength. Deep, long and with nothing restrained, it was their first true kiss- the end of all further doubt or hesitation between them.

Even if she couldn't admit it yet, it was that moment that Lucina knew she would be with this man as long as she lived.

* * *

 _It was more than another month before Lucina first came to him._

The war with Valm was finally over.

After almost an entire year of terrifying battles, hopeless situations, and fighting for their very survival; the last battle had begun with little ceremony or circumstance, a siege lifted and a brutal assault set a few hours after dawn.

Walhart had been slain, his citadel captured and the Shepherds had scarcely ceased their celebrations since.

With night beginning to set and the jubilations showing no signs of stopping, their tactician had quietly taken his leave, nodding a silent goodbye to Chrom before making his way back alone to what had been designated as his quarters.

' _This…'_ he grinned, shutting the door to the lavish officer's suite behind him as he stripped off his cloak and threw his shirt to the ground, _'Now,_ this _is what I've been looking forward to.'_

Already full of food and with far too much needing to be done tomorrow to risk drinking more, there was only one thing on the forefront of the man's mind.

"A-Auuhhh!" he groaned, throwing himself down and sinking into the soft bed. "It's been far too long…"

Victory had left him pumped full of adrenaline and relief, there was no way he could sleep even if he had wanted to, but after more than a year of sleeping on hard camping bedrolls, this was like heaven on earth…

…Which explained why he was still lying there -wide awake and bathing in the blissful afterglow of victory- an hour later the entrance to the room quietly creaked open and the woman he loved slipped in.

"L-Lucina?" He gasped, sitting upright and staring in surprise as she carefully shut the door behind her.

"I was hoping you were still awake," she answered an uncharacteristic nervous lilt clear in her voice, "I didn't expect to take so long to… tidy up."

' _Tidy up?'_ He blinked, almost unable to believe what he was seeing...

Clearly Lucina had spent some time preparing for this visit. Blushing lightly and with her skin radiating a soft sheen in the magical lamplight's glow; even from across the other side of the room he could smell a gentle scent of cherry-wood soap. Falchion was nowhere in sight and no hard edges lined her eyes, she looked a world apart from the battle-hardened woman he knew so well.

Perhaps most surprising of all was that her usual attire was nowhere to be seen, with her hair loose around her shoulders and a light cream coloured robe replacing her tunic, free from her bindings he could even make out the modest swell of her chest. Apparently, she took after her mother a little more than he'd expected.

For the first time since he'd met her, Lucina looked completely unguarded. The way she smiled at him wasn't the look of a time-traveller always jumping at shadows, but the gentle gaze of a woman in love.

Any of that alone would have surprised him, but what truly took his breath away was the sight of her hands as she clenched them in front of her stomach…

…She wasn't wearing any gloves. His ring shone proudly on her left hand.

Robin gulped heavily, his heart raced at the sight, "I-You look, you look amazing," he breathed, forcing his thoughts gradually back under control, "But, what're you doing here so late? Do you need something?"

"Is it truly so strange for a woman to visit her fiancé?" She asked in return, pushing off from the door and taking a shaky step towards where he was staring from the bed. "Surely it's stranger for the hero of Valm to retire so soon? Locked away in his room while all his companions celebrate?"

Smiling lightly at her teasing, she paused for a moment a step away from him before moving forward, climbing up onto the mattress beside him.

Recognising her clear nervousness, Robin forced back his own. Trying to be calm for her, he shuffled forwards, wrapping an arm gently around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I've more than had my fill already, there's plenty to be done tomorrow and I want to be in a state to do it. I'll get drunk with the rest when everything's in order."

"You've done enough already Robin," she scolded with a wry smile, "It's to you we owe this day, this victory and our safety."

"Me?" He scoffed, "Funny, I seem to remember it being you and Chrom that took that monster down. And due to the others we even managed to pierce his sanctum. Our victory was from everyone's efforts."

"That may be true. But our lives are due to yours, to your strategies and your diligence. This war would never have ended so soon, nor so well, without your efforts Robin, don't forget that," shaking her head she grinned cheekily up at him, "I know I'm not the only one to think so, Lady Say'ri certainly seems very impressed with you… or did you not notice the way she was looking at you all day?"

Lucina of all people was teasing him? Robin blinked, too stunned to even laugh, _'Well, she's certainly changed.'_ And to think, he didn't think he'd seen her down a single cup all day. Still, it was nice, a secret side of her, he didn't think he'd ever seen her act so unrestrained before, not even around him.

"What's this? Are you jealous?" he teased back, pulling her closer and taking her hand in his, his fingers turning the ring she bore around her finger, "You already know my feelings."

"I do…" she sighed, shuffling against him and leaning her head against his shoulder, her words were warm and full of promise, "And they mean everything to me."

Robin swallowed again, his body reacting to her closeness even as his heart hammered loudly in his chest. Lucina had clearly prepared for this conversation and she was wearing his ring openly, had she finally come to accept his pro-

"Robin…" She continued, cutting off his thoughts before he could even ask, "We-we have a daughter."

"We do." He grinned, that thought never failed to bring out a surge of joy within him.

Morgan. His greatest pride and the Shepherd's most recent addition, they'd found her in a half ruined Valmese temple barely two weeks ago and she'd all but turned their lives upside down ever since. Even with her curious amnesia the Falchion she wore at her side and the brand in her right eye left no doubt to the girl's heritage.

"I can scarcely believe it," Lucina added, "So much about us I cannot believe. That I could be-that I _am_ a mother. There's so much I need to learn."

"I know it was a shock, it was for me too." He assured her, his hands gently rubbing her back as she leant deeper against him, "But, there's nothing to worry about. You're a wonderful mother already and you've seen how much Morgan adores you."

"I thought at first that I would complete my mission from the shadows," she admitted quietly, "That any interference with the past should be avoided.

"And then, even after I joined I tried to deny what I was feeling for you, I thought such emotions could only cause trouble. My mission was all I could care about. I never thought we could be like this, that we could be together."

"And now...?"

"And now, I thought… Gods, I told myself so many times I cannot stay. I know it, I know it deeply, I don't belong here, even if I- even _though_ I love you. My place is back in my time and yours will be at my father's side. B-But…"

"But we have a daughter." He finished quietly as words fell to nothing.

"We do." She agreed, letting a heavy silence fall between them as she gathered her courage, "Robin… I, I am not a prophet. I don't know the future, I don't know how Morgan came to be here or even what circumstances lead to her existence. But, but, after meeting her, I think-I think that no matter what, a future like that, with you… It must have been a happy one."

"Lucina…"

"I told myself I would wait till this war was over," She shuddered and he followed her eyes as they darted down to the ring, "I still, I cannot…"

He nodded, even with everything that had changed, she couldn't so easily accept a life in this time, not with so much unresolved. Her mission wasn't yet complete.

"R-Robin, we have peace now. I know not for how long, but…but so long as it lasts, I-I would like to try-" she swallowed heavily, her body shivering against his as her nervousness was clearly displayed, "To try being your _wife_."

Staring in disbelief as she leaned upwards into him, Robin's body acted before his mind was able to even process what she was saying. Jolting in shock, he cupped her face with his hands, meeting her halfway and gently covering her lips with his own.

The last of any restraint remained for barely a moment, quickly overpowered by a spark of long withheld desire. Pressing his tongue against her lips Lucina's mouth yielded a soft gasp and she leaned backwards, falling onto the bed and tugging him down with her.

"Are yo-Are you sure about this?" He breathed hotly, even as his arms slithered around her waist, dragging her further up the covers until she was spread fully below him.

"I-I'm not, not -ah, not sure what to do." She replied instead, gasping in breathless pants as he broke their kiss once more, his mouth moving along her jaw and down her neck.

"B-ahn, but, I, I want this. I want you." Lucina forced out, passion rising by the moment as his hands ran down her side, her hips grinding instinctively back against him as she felt his cock pressed hard into her thigh.

Nodding he sat up, reaching for her ties and pulling her robe apart under him. Leaning back Robin sucked in a deep breath as he drank in the sight, it was more beautiful than he'd ever expected. Lying below him, Lucina averted her eyes, smiling nervously as his fingers carefully peeled off the thin cloth tied around her chest and exposed her breasts to the warm night air. Larger than he'd expected, her bust filled his hands as he reached down, drawing a quick gasp when his fingers sank into her soft flesh.

"R-Robin!" she moaned unsteadily as he pulled back, dragging his thumbs over the hard nub of her nipples. Pausing for a moment he savoured the sensation of her perky breasts within his hands before pressing down once more, slowly and firmly. "Th-That's, ahh, I feel, I feel…"

Smirking at her response, he pressed in a little deeper, watching as her back arched at his touch, massaging and kneading with increasing urgency as he she squirmed, throwing her head to the side and gasping out shallow pants.

"Ahh." He moaned, holding back his own desperate need as leaned down, dragging his tongue around her skin before pulling her nipple roughly into his mouth and squeezing firmly on its twin.

"R-R-Robin!" Lucina repeated, her voice growing high pitched and desperate as he sucked harder on her breasts, "Wh-What're you? I-I, ahhnn! I feel so-so strange."

Even despite his desire, he could barely believe he was seeing Lucina like this, so vulnerable and nervous, it was a sight no other man had seen... or would see. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you?" He teased.

"O-Only because it's you…" She answered, smiling warmly even as she squirmed against his touch.

"Yeah." He nodded, releasing her breasts, sliding further down her body as he trailed light kisses across her taut stomach. "I- I feel the same." It was growing almost impossible to ignore the way his cock was straining painfully against his pants. Mixed with love, desire, and months of suppressed lust, Robin doubted he'd even been this turned on before.

With the way it was pressing hard against her, his own need wasn't lost on Lucina, "It's fine," she whispered, shuddering and raising her hips to let him pull her panties down, "You don't need to wa-ohahhn."

Her words were cut off with another shudder as the soaked fabric was pulled stickily from her body, his hot breath brushing directly against her bare pussy, "D-Don't need to wait," she finished a moment later, her own hands reaching down and tugging at the waistband of his pants. "I want this, I want to feel _you_."

"R-Right." Robin nodded, reassured somewhat by the arousal glistening off her slit. He didn't have all that much experience himself, but she at least appeared to be ready.

Fumbling with his belt as he shuffled back a bit, he made quick work of tugging his pants off, finally freeing his member from its restraint with an eager grin.

"O-Oh." Lucina mouthed in surprise, leaning forward and tentatively running her hand along his length, "I-I…" she muttered, her cheeks flushing even deeper as it twitched under her gentle ministrations. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before, different even from how she'd imagined, "I didn't know it would… would be so…" She swallowed nervously.

"Lucina?"

"I-Is it really going to fit?" She whispered, attempting to wrap her fingers around it and gauge the thickness.

"Don't worry." He reassured her, taking her hand reassuringly in his as he laid her back on the covers, lining himself up against her entrance. "I-I'll go slowly, I'll be gentle. Just, just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"O-Ah, oahh," she gasped, struggling to answer as she felt the cockhead pressing against the lips of her pussy, feeling herself slowly spread open as Robin held himself again her entrance, "Ah, hah…ahhn." Panting heavily, the unfamiliar pleasure driving out any lingering nervousness.

Seeing the Princess so vulnerable and so turned on was almost more than he could take.

Leaning down and kissing hard along her neck once more, he pressed his cock in further, silencing his own groans into her shoulder as he slid forward, gently opening her entrance enough to take him.

"Ah! Ah! AH! I-I, R-Robin!" She shrieked, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to him with all her might.

"O-Okay… Okay, Lucina," he groaned, pausing as he felt her pussy's resistance finally giving way. "You're okay, you're doing great."

He could feel her entrance slick against his cock, the way her hips were instinctively rocking against his- threatening to suck him fully inside her. It took every ounce of Robin's willpower, of his love and respect for her, to restrain himself one last time.

This was it. They were finally at the pivotal moment, an action he could never take back.

"Lucina." He repeated her name, seeking approval one final time from the loving expression in her eyes he stroked her face gently, smiling down with as much reassurance as he could.

Grinning back at him, she nodded one last time and he moved forwards, pulling her head towards his and capturing her lips once more. He kissed her softly for a moment, opening her mouth with his tongue.

Feeling her gasping into her mouth he gave her a moment to adjust, letting her kiss him back, her fingers threading through his hair as her entrance ground against the head of his cock.

Then, he pushed forwards.

"AhNHGGGGH!" Thrashing wildly, Lucina broke from their kiss with a guttural moan, her body convulsing with a thousand new feelings as she felt his length slowly force her walls apart.

He didn't stop.

Arching off the bed, Lucina's mouth dropped open with a silent scream, overcome by a thousand feelings she could do little but gasp as he pushed inside at a steady pace, piercing her hymen and sinking inch after incredible inch further inside her.

' _Tight!'_ he gasped, gritting his teeth to fight against the overwhelming urge to drive into her, _'Gods, she's so tight.'_ Even tighter than Lissa had been. Warm and slick, her walls coiled securely around him, squeezing comfortably around him and attempting to pull him deeper.

' _I-Haa, this…'_ His thoughts fragmented as he struggled for coherence, almost losing control as he stifled a moan, feeling the pressure of the woman he loved holding him tightly in place as he buried himself fully inside her, filling up her deepest reaches.

Finally pushing completely inside, he paused, gently cradling her head, silencing her gasps with his lip once again. "Ah-hah," he panted, between kisses, "Are you okay?"

"I-I…" biting her lip as another shudder ran through her body, feeling him moving inside her, Lucina struggled for words, "I-I've never, f-I've never felt anything like this. It, it's amazing."

As wonderful as that was to hear, Robin restrained himself once more. That wasn't the answer he'd expected, "You're not hurt?" He asked carefully, even from his position on-top of her, he could see a small trickle of blood slipping out from where they were connected.

"No… no." She assured him, regaining a little composure as she slowly grew accustomed to the sensation of him stationary inside her, "It doesn't hurt at all."

"Lucina…" he sighed, "My love, you don't need to- haahn, you don't need to act tough. This isn't a battlefield."

"It's true," She laughed despite the situation, her eyes shining warmly as she reached up stroked his face for reassurance, "If I think about it, I can…perhaps it stings a little? But-ahnn, but this level of pain? I don't feel it at all."

Robin blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected that.

But then, why hadn't he?

He'd seen first-hand just how tough the woman he loved was. Never mind her royal heritage, Lucina had spent the better part of her life on the front lines, for years she'd lived for nothing more than fighting monstrous creatures and he'd watched in horror as she'd taken incredible injuries in the process. With a life like hers, was it really so surprising that she would be accustomed to ignoring all but the most terrible pain?

"All I can feel is you," she assured him, screwing her eyes up in a silent gasp as she moved her hips against his, feeling his cock scraping against her inner walls, "Y-You're reaching so deep inside me…H-haaa! It's like, it's like you're touching my whole body!"

"Yeah," he agreed, losing himself to the pleasure again as he withdrew slightly before pushing in gently once more, slowly rocking back and forth inside her, "You feel amazing, it's so-ah, so hot inside you."

"I-Ah, I'm g-glad!" She forced out, her voice raising an octave as Robin built up a slow rhythm withdrawing an inch further and sliding back inside a fraction faster.

Her pussy remained almost painfully tight around him, pulling at his cock in ways he'd spent months dreaming of, but with each small thrust he could feel the constricting pleasure loosening slightly. Lucina's gasps came faster and louder as her juices coated his cock more and more each time he slid back inside her, letting him deepen his movements until he was pulling almost all the way out, then grinding slowly back inside, hilting himself at the very back of her tunnel.

Moaning and panting, Lucina quickly lost what little control she'd maintained, her fingers clenching into his shoulders each time his cock pushed against the back of her pussy, her legs shaking each time the head rubbed back across her most sensitive parts.

"G-Gods!" she groaned, "Robin! R-Robin! I-It's I, I'm, so-something's happening!"

"Y-You're fine." He groaned back, burying his head in her shoulder as his movements picked up pace, "Don't fight it… You're fine, don't fight it. Naga, Lucina, it- it feels so good."

"I-Ahhh! OOOH!" Clinging desperately to him, Lucina's screams grew louder and louder as the intensity of their movements rose.

' _Sh-She really_ is _sensitive.'_ Robin grinned in amazement, watching as her face flushed even deeper, _'To be like this, on her first time…'_

She always had been more affectionate in private, but even so, this was _Lucina_! One of the most reserved people he knew, the shy and awkward woman he loved...

…And now, she was clinging to him with all her might- her mouth agape and eyes wide, practically screaming each time he drove into her. It was incredible! He'd never even imagined he'd get to see Lucina like this. She was going to cum! _He_ was making her feel this good!

"Gods!" He repeated, groaning aloud and almost losing control at that thought, his own release coming faster with each pressing moment.

Wrapping her legs tight around him and grinding her hips against his, Lucina's movements were certainly clumsy, but there was no denying the incredible sensations they caused! "Mngh!" He winced, pulling on all his willpower to hold on, it was as if some primal core of her sought to wring every last drop of cum from his body.

"I'm getting close." He grunted, slowing his movements and thrusting as deep and hard a possible, making sure to hit the same spot over and over.

The response was instantaneous, his fiancé's grip on him becoming almost painful.

"I-I'm! I'm goi-G-Gods! ROBIN!" Lucina screamed, her legs locked tight around his, as a feeling like nothing she'd ever felt before crashed into her, "KHYAAAA!"

Arching her back and lifting herself almost entirely off the bed, she came hard, her entire body convulsing and her legs locking him inside as far as she could pull him.

Even if Robin hadn't been on the verge of orgasm, feeling her walls clenching around him even harder, the sensation of her suddenly pulling him all the way inside would have sent him over the edge regardless.

"I-GHaaaah!" He gasped, all control lost as his vision went white, his cock spasming and shooting thick blasts of cum directly against her deepest walls, again and again it shuddered inside hr as he came harder than ever before.

Already overcome by the feeling of his entire length inside her-hitting her core again and again- feeling Robin's release, the pressure of his thick cum against her inner walls, drove Lucina even further over the edge, amplifying her already powerful orgasm beyond what she'd ever believed possible.

Words died as she threw her head back in a silent scream, releasing her grip on him and slumping bonelessly to the bed. Her eyes were dazed, only weak pants escaping each time she felt his cock twitch, shooting another load inside her.

"A-Hah, ghahahh…" Robin moaned weakly, gasping lightly as the tension all flowed out of his body at once. "Gods, that-that was incredible." He breathed, relaxing gently atop her.

"Y-Yeah." She answered shakily, still looking dazed as he wrapped himself softly around her, his arms cradling her head. "I-I feel…Feel… Mmmm..." Apparently giving up talking, Lucina simply favoured him a loving smile, turning and laying herself against his arms.

"I love you." She murmured a few minutes later, her arms slowly regaining the strength to wrap around him.

Wrapped up in her warmth and feeling his adrenaline gently fading, Robin could only beam back. He didn't know if he'd ever been this happy, all he knew was this was what he wanted, this was the woman he wanted to be with, for the rest of his life.

"I love you too."

* * *

That perfect night in Valm began what Robin believed, what he wished, would be the rest of his life.

There was no outward difference in their relationship; still it was kept secret from the rest of the Shepherds. But, no longer was there any hesitation or doubt between them. As often as possible they sought the other out, blissful nights making love or small moments spent in the other's arms, it was a closeness beyond anything he'd ever felt.

Even when the drums of war began to beat once more and the ill tidings of Grima's return began to sound, Robin was surer than he'd ever been before. Lucina's love gave him the confidence to face down anything, he knew now beyond doubt what he wanted and was reminded of her own desires as often and as passionately as she could manage.

They both became busier, between marching and fighting time for a hidden relationship became thin, but still nothing changed. They made time for the other as often as possible and that was all they needed.

Even when his resolve was tested, as he faced what it meant to be a man and a lover, nothing changed. He faced his shortcomings and vowed to never again let them reach him.

Even when she came to him, that harrowing evening, shaking with desperate fear and indecision, asking for his life at the end of her terrified sword, nothing changed. His life was hers, but she would never take it, they would face this future together.

Even when the truth of his relationship with Grima and what that meant for his role in the final battle was revealed, even during their final night together when she sobbed wordlessly into his arms and he prepared to sacrifice himself… Nothing changed.

He would return. He knew it as well as he'd ever known anything. For her, for Morgan and for himself.

* * *

 _And then he died. And everything changed._

* * *

 **AN:** And there we have the first part, the pieces are in set and now things will begin to change.

If you liked it/hated it/anything, please drop a PM/Review. I'm very new to all this, so I'd love to hear any feedback.

The pairings, circumstances and plots for every character are more or less set, but many of them are quite flexible. If there's someone you'd like to see sooner, or show up more then please drop a line. I'm here to please after all, I'll see what I can do!


	2. Lucina - A Pure Love

**Lucina - A Pure Love**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And now, the story begins properly! This chapter will be a little darker (and a lot more sexual) than the previous one, but it should be a lot clearer by the end exactly what's going on.

* * *

 _No matter how much time passed, Robin never doubted his love for her. Lucina was his fiancé, his love and the mother of his daughter. He thought he would be with her forever, that she would be all he needed._

 _In everything that came after, in all the choices he made and everything he came to do, it was to that unwavering love he clung the tightest…_

 _But then, was that not natural? It was to protect that love that he walked headlong down the path he did…_

* * *

 **Four Months Ago**

"Gods! Robin!" Chrom's voice cracked with emotion as he hauled his friend to his feet, pulling him instantly into a furious hug, "I knew it! G-Gods! I knew you'd be back!"

Still half dazed, Robin could barely do more than laugh happily at his friend's clear relief, stumbling back a step and trying to get his bearings, "Haa, Chrom, I-"

"R-R-Rooobin!"

"O-Ooof!"

Anything he'd intended to say was quickly cut off when a princess sized bear hug slammed around his mid-section. "L-Lissa?" he choked out, eyes bulging as he gasped for breath.

"I, I'm so happy!" She cried, a statement somewhat undermined by the wet patch he could already feel forming on his shirt, "Uaaah! R-Robin! Yo-You're finally back! It's been _months_ , we, we were all so worried! An-And I was so scared, scared you'd forget everything again!"

"N-No…" He wheezed, gulping for air as he gently pried the spritely princess off him. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to return, but he had no doubts as to where he was now or what had happened to him. "No, I remember. I remember everything."

"Thank Naga."

Looking up sharply, Robin's world fell instantly back into focus, all cobwebs and dizziness swept away. If Chrom or Lissa said anything in that moment, he didn't hear them.

"Lucina…"

Meeting his eyes, she nodded once, making no move towards him. She didn't reach out towards him, nor let loose even a single tear.

Gods.

His beautiful Lucina, his strong princess…tougher than anyone, undaunted in the face of any fear.

In that moment, he stood in awe of her. At how she held herself a step away from them, smiling warmly but giving no more than that. To anyone but him, she would seem cold, almost dismissive about his return.

But to him… Robin could see the strain in her eyes, he could see how every ounce of her strength was being spent forcing her legs not to shake. He saw the instant her smile wavered and how she grit her teeth to hold back a sob.

He saw the way her fingers twisted around the ring he knew was still hidden on her left hand.

"Welcome home Robin."

He didn't have anywhere near her restraint, nor any reason for it. Choking up at the sight, Robin turned his eyes to the heavens, the moment fading away as he sobbed with joy, as he laughed with relief, saved from collapsing to the ground only by Chrom's intervention, the taller man pulling him into another fierce hug.

"I-I'm back!"

Chrom's words echoed once more through his heart. It was over, it was finally all over.

* * *

"I almost can't believe it." Robin sighed, forcing his concentration back to the conversation as he averted his eyes once more "I was really gone six months? It feels like it's been so much longer…or, like it was yesterday."

"Ohh?" Lissa chirped up skipping along beside him, as they slowly meandered towards Southtown. "You remember what it was like? Being…ah, you know?"

"I, ah, no, not really." He frowned. He'd tried to think about it a few times, but it was like trying to recapture a dream. "The last thing I can actually remember is the battle, Grima dying and…" And then his death.

But that hadn't been all? …Had it? Naga, he'd- he'd talked to Naga hadn't he? As he'd…pulled himself together? She'd needed to tell him something? Or- or-

Another movement caught his eye and like before it chased all other thoughts away. "I don't know." He finished instead, gulping heavily as he shook himself back into focus.

The trip to Southtown was a lot harder than he'd expected to be.

Physically, he was fine, or at least as near as any of them could tell. Lissa had given him a clean bill of health and her certainly felt great, hell, he felt better than he'd ever felt! Every one of his senses felt sharper, he could breathe easier, and even after all the walking they'd done, he didn't feel even the smallest strain on his muscles. He'd been in good shape before, but never this good. It defied explanation, all they could put it down to was that he was now unshackled from Grima's influence.

' _G-Gods.'_ He winced, his thoughts scattered once more as his eyes turned instinctively to where Lucina was walking ahead of them. _'Did she always walk like that?'_

He'd always been attracted to her of course. She was beautiful, easily among the most gorgeous of any woman met…but it had been her determination he'd loved, her kindness that had charmed him and all her hidden strength he'd fallen for.

Yet, right now, he could scarcely think of anything but the way her hips swung as she strode ahead of them.

He'd noticed it shortly after he'd woken up, but it had only become worse since, it was if the more his body got used to being alive, the more it reacted to her…his heart rate increasing as he noticed the way her breeches showed off the tight contours of her ass, his mouth going dry as he remembered the feeling of her lips pressed against his skin, of her long legs wrapped around him…

' _Naga!'_ He cursed silently, screwing his eyes shut and attempting to clear his mind. _'What's wrong with me?'_

It wasn't as if she'd never tantalised him before, but never like this! Just as his senses felt sharper, so too did this new fire burning inside him, a desire that pulsed with an intensity he could scarcely believe. Right now, walking along some dry country rode beside her father and aunt, Robin wanted Lucina as badly as he'd ever wanted her before in his life.

' _Calm down, calm down.'_ He reminded himself, faking a cough as an excuse to suck in a deep breath and hold it. _'It's just a reaction to being dead surely. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to your own fiancé.'_

' _That would be so…'_ The treacherous part of his mind pointed out, _'If it was only Lucina…'_

Gritting his teeth, Robin quickly averted his gaze from where it'd fallen on the younger princess instead. Thankfully being too distracted by his return, Lissa had missed the way his eyes had followed the moderate swell of her chest, or along the delicate curves of her body, the way his mind was mentally peeling back the layers of her clerics dress. Unbidden images followed even as he forced his eyes away… thoughts of her soft moans under him, of her tossing and writhing beneath him, blushing deeply as he drove into her, the thought of her so-

' _No! Gods!'_ Wincing again, he forcefully cleared his mind again, pulling his cloak shut firmly around him –thankfully, the bulky garment more than hiding his arousal— he knew he sorely needed to take his mind from the women surrounding him, at least until he could get a hold of himself.

Rolling her shoulders as she walked ahead of them, Lucina suddenly reached up, pulling her arms above her head and stretching backwards with a gentle sigh…with her tunic pulled tight along her body it was stretched almost skin-tight over her stomach and sides.

That…that didn't help.

"A-And," Robin coughed, struggling to holding back his reaction, "That is-Morgan. She's not with you? Is, is she okay?" Even despite the distractions, he couldn't help but worry for his little girl. As happy as he was to be around his friends, and Lucina, her absence was sorely felt.

"Er- Morgan…" Chrom winced.

"I need to apologise. Seeing me just disappear like that…" He sighed, the guilty thought finally serving to ease the tensions he'd felt. "I never said a word about it to her, I couldn't, I couldn't risk her interfering. I can't imagine how she must have felt, it must have been such a shock."

"It was a shock for _all_ of us." Lissa mumbled sullenly, Robin didn't need to even look at her to imagine the pout on her face at that. Not only Morgan, he hadn't told any of the Shepherd's he'd planned to die. Only Chrom and Lucina had known it was even an option, and only Lucina knew his full intentions.

"How is she?" He repeated, ignoring her for now, "Is she alright?"

"Be proud Robin." Lucina answered clearly, spinning in place and turning a serious, regal, look towards him. "Despite her pain, your daughter bore your passing well. She is more than a credit to her heritage, you need not worry for her."

"Lucina…" He grimaced. Lucina's own pride in their daughter was clear, but that wasn't quite the answer he was looking for.

"She was a wreck." Chrom answered instead, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder with a sigh. "She was practically inconsolable for weeks. It was bad."

"I see." It wasn't a surprise, but still his heart ached at the news. He'd known his actions would hurt her, that springing it on her would only make it worse. He couldn't even imagine what she must have felt after the battle, to see him suddenly die in the midst of their celebrations! Gods, wha-

"But," Chrom squeezed his shoulder slightly, shaking him from his thoughts, "She's had all of us looking out for her. Especially Lucina." Grinning wryly he nodded to where the girl's mother was looking supremely uncomfortable at them airing Morgan's private feelings so freely. "And she always believed you'd return. She never doubted you Robin."

"I-Hah." It was a humbling thought, "Then, I'll have to apologise for taking so long."

"Oooh!" Lissa suddenly groaned, "B-But! But she's in Regna Ferox! Argh! Noo, that's, that's not fair. Poor Morgan…after everything. She's been so eager to find you, she was always asking to go look for you, or to try find a spell to find you or, or, jump on any rumours whenever someone said they'd seen you... She's going to be so disappointed."

"She's helping Severa and Kjelle with some job for Flavia." Chrom supplied, laughing at his sister's sudden depression, "They'll all be back soon enough, and hey, just think about how much of a surprise it'll be when she sees you!"

"Yeah." Robin grinned, his mood quickly picking back up. It was a shame to not get to see her straight away, but he didn't need to think hard to imagine how Morgan would react to his return. "Yeah, that sounds good." He was back, he could make it up to her, that was what mattered.

Turning, they set off for home once more.

' _And…'_ Robin thought guiltily, swallowing the lump in his throat a few hundred paces further down the road as his eyes eyes traced a path automatically up Lucina's long slender legs, before settling once more upon the hypnotic sway of her hips and the tight round outline of her ass. _'M-Maybe it's for the best that she's not here.'_ Reacting like this to Lucina – _and Lissa—_ was bad enough, the last thing he wanted was for Morgan to complicate things.

They were still a few hours walk from Southtown and already Robin could feel the fire inside smouldering once more. Their conversation did a lot to distract him, but still dreams and memories forced their way to the fore.

Whatever was going on with him, he knew he needed to get it taken care of as soon as possible.

* * *

It was early evening by the time they arrived in the small town, which despite three wars and almost the end of the world still looked almost exactly the same as how Robin remembered it.

Thankfully, without Frederick around, the group was deemed to have more than enough "character" between them, so there was no discussion about sleeping on the side of the road instead of one of the readily available inns.

It was wonderful being around his companions again, even if the last memory he had with them felt like barely more than a half day ago. The thought of arriving back in Ylisstol and rejoining the rest of the Shepherds was almost dizzying, however even that happiness was tempered by the growing desire within him, the smouldering heat growing hotter by the passing hour.

With the pressure distracting his thoughts and with his own excitement to resolve it, Robin had retired to his room immediately following dinner.

And now…while he waited, alone and unoccupied, with almost nothing to distract him, it was even harder to focus his thoughts.

He had taken to updating his strategic journal, something that had thankfully come back with the rest of his coat, writing down as much of the final battle as he could remember. It wasn't a good solution, and in many ways it only made him ache to spend time with his comrades even more, but it did allow his mind some manner of calming.

Time stretched on painfully slowly, the seconds passing like minutes and the minutes feeling like hours.

Until finally an eternity later, a soft knock on the door jerked him from his notes. "Robin? Are you still awake?" A quiet voice whispered a moment later.

Pencil falling instantly from his hands, Robin was out of his seat almost before the words had left her mouth.

"Lucina…" He breathed, all but yanking the door off its hinges. His entire being bursting with joy at the sight of his fiancé, standing nervously before him once more, he knew it! He knew she would come!

"S-Sorry." She answered, looking slightly embarrassed as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I know it's late, I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep. You're not-you're not too tired?"

"No, no. Not at all, I feel amazing." He replied truthfully, "Even better now you're here. I-Gods!" Cutting himself off, unable to stand even a moment more of separation his body acted without a thought, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her back to him.

And suddenly, the world felt right again. Everything was better, he was back with her, he was back to where he was always meant to be.

"Gods." He repeated softly, holding her tight and pulling her into the room with him, smirking as her legs kicked the door closed behind them.

"R-Robin…" She whispered in return, the last of the composure she'd held onto finally dissolving the instant she stepped inside. Pulling him fiercly against her, she buried herself into his shoulder with a wrenching sob.

"You came back." She whimpered, her body wracking with an entire days' worth of supressed emotions, "Naga, you really did…I always hoped-I, but it wa- uaahh... You, you came back to me…"

"You stayed." He answered, moving his hands slowly across her back as he inhaled her familiar scent for what felt like the first time in forever, "I was so scared… So scared you would be gone." Just like she'd said she would.

Even despite her tears she laughed, a small laugh at once bittersweet and joyful. "I intended to… I thought to, I thought a thousand times th-that I needed to leave, that I didn't belong. But, I-I couldn't."

"I belong with you." She answered simply, nuzzling her face against his shoulder with a happy sigh, "I have already become your woman."

"As I'm your man." He answered, pulling her off him enough to lean down and capture his lips with his own. Moaning softly into his mouth, Lucina readily accepted him, her mouth opening and her hands wrapping around his neck in a loving embrace.

Standing like this, holding her and kissing gently, Robin's heart felt as light as it ever had. Six months… even without memories of the time apart it felt every day of those. His soul aching as if he'd been away for far, far too long. But now, Lucina was in his arms again, the world felt right again.

He had so much he wanted to talk to her about! So much he wanted to do with her! So much h-

"Ghhnn." A powerful surge of pleasure surged through him, shuddering with desire he broke apart with a soft gasp. Their separation lasted barely an instant before he pulled her back against him, kissing keeper, urgency and need rising equally within him. "Mmm, hhaah."

It was like he'd been lost in a desert and was trying to slake his thirst with but a drop of water. Each touch, each taste of her only made him want her more and more.

There was no use hiding it, she could surely feel his arousal with the way his length was pressed against her.

A million things he wanted to talk to her about. A thousand things he wanted to do with her…but right now, he could only think of one.

"L-Lucina." He moaned her name, breaking away once more, "I, I want to be with you. I want you."

"Good." She gasped, sliding against him and turning him in place. "Because I want you no less."

Taking his hand, she pulled him backwards, a gentle, loving smile on her face as she tugged him further into the room. "I've missed you." She whispered, pulling them both backwards onto the bed, not surrendering his hands until he was lying pressed tight atop her.

Sighing happily he lifted her hips, pushing them both completely onto the mattress, letting her legs wrap around his as her hands wound under his cloak and pushed it from his shoulders. "Each day and night I missed you." She whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear, "More than anything."

Feeling her already moving softly against him, Robin took up her pace, bringing out the soft moans he'd missed so much as he trailed light kisses along her jaw, "I'm, a-ahn, I'm yours Robin, I always will be."

* * *

His movements were slow, unhurried. It had been both less than a day and more than half a year since they'd last been together and no matter how desperate his need may have been, his love for her burned stronger.

This night, he fully intended to savour every moment, to re-acquaint himself with all the parts of her body that made her gasp, and moan.

Running his hands along her shoulders he peeled her tunic apart, casting it aside and working her bindings free, loosening her breasts into his hands. His tongue trailing a soft line along between the while his hands gently kneaded them.

Sliding her panties carefully down her legs, his kisses followed their descent, his fingers tracing a soft pattern along the back of her knees as she tugged on his snowy-white hair.

And then finally, some unknowable time later, when neither of them could last a moment longer, he cradled her head in his arms, their tongues dancing gently together as he pushed himself slowly inside her.

The sigh of relief fell equally from both their lips, a warm shared smile shared between them as her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips moving against his to guide him deeper inside.

"Mh-ahh…"

"Uahh…"

Their time apart faded quickly to nothing as their movements adjusted to being together once more, their bodies moving in synch as they made love.

"I-ah, it's so warm, so hot." Robin gasped, marvelling at the incredible sensation.

It went far beyond simply sating the desire that had been gnawing at him, simply feeling himself buried within Lucina again was almost more than he could take. It was both familiar and new at the same time…

His memories told him clearly it'd been barely a day since they'd last lain together, he had vivid memories of her in his arms like this before their final battle. It didn't just feel like yesterday, it had been yesterday! Her movements were certainly familiar, she rolled her hips against his, squeezed her legs around him and made love with all the skill she'd gained since their relationship had been consummated.

And yet, the months that had passed without him had left Lucina's pussy even tighter, even more sensitive than he remembered, her walls were coiled firmly around his cock, sucking him back in each time he pulled out, pulling against him each time he trust in…

"G-Gods, L-Lucina. I-It's so good!" He groaned, panting for breath, she was threatening to wring him dry with each thrust!

Fighting against the fast oncoming sensation, he kept his movements steady, pulling all the way out and thrusting deep into her pussy, pressing his cock firmly against her back walls and kissing hard along her shoulder in time with each resulting gasp from her.

Gods!

It was good, it was too good! He couldn't take it much longer!

"N-Naga, I'm, I'm getting close."

"I-Hnhh-Ahh, M-Me too!" She gasped back, clinging tighter around him and struggling to speak as she was almost overwhelmed by the long-missed sensations.

Having spent so long without the touch of a man, just the feeling of his cock inside her was almost more than she could take. Feeling it pressed deep within her, Robin kept grinding it hard against her most sensitive walls was more than enough to drive all other thoughts from her mind.

"Ahnng!" She gaped wordlessly, her back arching as his length pressed deep within her once more, his length leaving her completely full of him, the head of his cock pressing hard against the very back of her pussy. It was almost more than she could take.

"I-Robin I can't, I can't!" She cried, biting her lip and tossing her head to the side as a pleasure she hadn't felt in months roared to life inside her, "I-I'm goin-Khaaa! I'm going to!"

"Cum!" He ordered, pulling out slowly as his hands found her hips, his fingers gripping firmly around her ass.

"I-"

"Cum with me!" Robin demanded again, lifting her waist off the bed as he suddenly thrust himself fully inside her.

She could do nothing else.

"Y-YES!" She screamed, her mind going blank as she felt his cock twitch inside her, felt his release slamming furiously into her walls, the sudden increase in pressure as if her entire body was soaked in his seed. "Y-YhhaHARGHH!" Clinging to the man she loved with her legs locked securely around his hips, Lucina came hard.

Her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, even her voice trailed off to nothing, her body shivering with pleasure each time she felt his cock twitch inside her, each time another burst of his warm cum spread through her.

"Ahaaa." Equally dazed and gasping for air, Robin collapsed into her arms, "Ghaaa…" He sighed contentedly, his vision slowly returning as he watched his love shudder with each small twitch of his cock, felt her pussy wrapping tight around it with each small burst, attempting to milk out the last of his cum. "Wow. That…that felt _good_."

It scarcely needed to be said, anytime he spent with Lucina always felt amazing…yet, somehow there was more to it this time, a drive he couldn't put his finger on. Seeing her like this, feeling her under him, watching her shake and cum for him…He'd seen it a hundred times previously, but somehow today it fulfilled some primal need, a desire within him he couldn't put into words.

"Ye-ahnm… Yeah." She agreed, grinning warmly up at him, an unabashed love shining clear in her eyes.

It the same beautiful dazed smile he'd seen on her so many times before, the same visage of the woman he loved, her hair messed and her breath short, as she stared up at him gently lying on his arms. But somehow, it was more than that.

"I missed this, I missed it so much." She admitted, shaking him from his thoughts as she ran her hands gently over his back, laughing lightly when he moved to place butterfly kisses across her exposed shoulders in response. "I thought, I was goi-O-Ooh?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking up from where he'd buried himself in her shoulder.

"Yo-You're still hard?" She asked, the question came out half gasp as she felt his hips moving against her, his cock pushing again against the back of her pussy. "I-Ah, R-Robin, w-wait, I-I'm still sensitive, I…"

It was only after she mentioned it that he noticed. That he wasn't tired, he wasn't short of breath and that in adjusting himself to wrap around her, his body had been instinctively grinding against her.

"Hgh…Lucina." He panted, gritting his teeth as the realisation brought with it a fiery surge of need, one even stronger than before. The fire within him raged still, hotter than ever.

' _More! Gods!'_

Just once wasn't enough, he wanted more, he needed more. Gritting his teeth, he clamped down on the sudden impulse. He forced his hips steady, holding down his instincts to move, despite how firmly her walls felt wrapped around him. "Hnghh… Do, do you mind?"

"Of course not." She laughed, placing her hands around his head and drawing him close to lay a gentle kiss across his brow, before unclenching her legs and relaxing backwards into the bed. "I'm yours, as much as you need, love. I feel just the same."

Her sweet words touched him, but they also unshackled the restraint Robin had been holding too so firmly. Leaning upright and taking hold of her hips, his body was already in motion, his waist pulled back barely a moment before he drove forwards, hilting his cock fully back inside her.

"GH-Ah!" He grunted, a base need driving him on, pushing him to move harder, faster. "Lucina!"

The first time had been tender and loving, their pleasure as much due to their long awaited reunion as the feeling of their bodies intertwined.

This time however, spurred on by an unfamiliar desperation, a burning need, Robin barely even heard her screaming his name as he thrust himself inside her.

"Lucina!" He howled her name, leaning back with a guttural moan as he slammed his cock inside her. The sensation was incredible! Even more than before! No matter how fast he moved, how hard he slammed his cock into her, still her inner walls were clenched tight around him. Even as he gripped her hips and fucked her as hard as he could, still she thrust back against him, still the woman he loved did her best to pleasure him.

Even having already came, as he drove furiously into her, his peak came even faster than before. He didn't hold back, didn't wait, didn't even consider it. He _needed_ this!

"GNG-HNNHG!" Again and again Lucina screamed in response, her voice coming only in bursts as she gasped raggedly for air, throwing her head back as her body arched and convulsed against him. Screwing her eyes shut, she thrashed under him, shocked by the intensity of the raw pleasure searing through her as Robin repeatedly ravished her body.

"I'm! Ghgh-Lucina!" He managed to howl her name one last time as a second orgasm crashed into him, barely even noticing her own peak as his vision turned white and his cock spasming again and again in desperate release, coating her insides with his seed.

Even as he came, still the fire inside roared!

Still the overpowering need drove him on!

"Gods!" He gasped, only pausing long enough to pin her hands to bed, collapsing on-top of her and continuing to thrust full force, "L-Lucina! I-"

"I-It's f-it's fine." She assured him, her determination unwavering even as her voice shook with pleasure. "I can t-take it! Use me! A-As much as you nee-ahhnn! R-Robin!"

* * *

 _The first shock came that same night._

* * *

 **Some time later.**

"I can't believe it." Lucina giggled, slinking a hand gently down his belly as she lay snuggled beside him. "Even after all that, you're _still_ hard?"

"Mmm." Robin nodded, raising an eyebrow as her fingers slid down his thigh and wrapped lightly around his shaft, the proof of his arousal clear in her hands.

"It's been like this all day, since I woke up." He admitted, trying to keep his voice level as her hands moved gently over his length.

"Is that…normal? For a man? We've never…" Robin grinned as Lucina looked away, her cheeks dusted red even as her fingers moved up and down his length. Apparently she could still be bashful, despite all they'd done together. "We've never done it quite that much?"

The worry died inside him as her fingers moved a little faster over his length and Robin leaned back, gritting his teeth and holding back the quickly surging impulses. Already he'd cum inside her four times, and still the fire burned hot inside him. Even now he ached for her, his body all but screaming at him to roll over and take her once more.

' _Is that so wrong?'_ Surely there wasn't anything wrong with a man desiring his fiancé? Perhaps this was just the depth of his feelings, how much he missed her?

"I'm sure it's just a reaction to being dea-to being away for so long." He answered, unsure if he was lying or not. He didn't mention that even after everything they'd done, he still wasn't tired, still his muscles barely ached at all.

Still, as far as he knew, that was all he could think it could possibly be. Even if he hadn't been around, it had been six months since he'd been with her…perhaps this was natural? Lucina didn't seem to be any worse for wear, and while they had never done it continuously so many times, it was hardly the first time their love making had been a little rough.

And yet, some distant memory, a half forgotten dream tugged at him. _'Naga?'_ Was there something else?

"Hmm." A curious determination flashed in his fiancé's eyes, "Well, then… Allow me."

So saying she disentangled herself from his arm, slithering slowly down his body until she was between his legs, her breath hot against his rigid length.

Shuddering in reaction, Robin's words died in his throat, leaving him only able to watch as Lucina leaned forwards, opening her mouth and gently taking the head of his cock inside.

"Ahnhh." He sighed, leaning back as her tongue wrapped around his glans. Shivering as her hands slid around the base of his shaft, slowly pumping his length as her head bobbed up and down, easing more and more of his cock inside with each movement. "T-Tha-That's good…"

Pausing only long enough to pull away and flash him a victorious smile, Lucina returned to the task, sliding almost half his length inside this time, holding it inside a moment as her fingers gently cupped his balls. "Y-Yeah, yeah-nghnnn, like that…"

Perhaps the only thing more surprising than Lucina's strange natural ability at giving blowjobs was her willingness to perform them for him. Even with the frequency he went down on her, given her restrained personality, he'd only even introduced the concept to her a few weeks before his death, fully expecting her to reject the act outright.

Gripping tight to the bedsheets, Robin watched as she pulled back once more, his cock sliding out of her mouth with a deliberate pop as she took it into her hands. Pausing for a moment that lasted an eternity, Lucina slid forwards once more, sucking down his entire length in one gulp, taking him all the way into her throat.

"G-Gods!" Robin shuddered, his back arching off the bed as he felt the way her muscles squeezed around him, before she moved back, sliding her mouth up and down his entire length.

It was just another sign of her brilliance –Robin had always thought— how quickly, and eagerly, the shy woman he loved had leaned not just to suck his cock but to swallow it. At the time it had touched him deeply, a sign of how much she cared for him, that she tried anything she could to make him happy…

…Now however, watching as Ylisse's perfect, pure princess took his length all the way down her throat, listening to the sultry noises her mouth made as it slid down his length…now, despite his love for her, he was all but overwhelmed by his unbearable _need_ for her!

"Ghngh!" He gasped, his hands moving to cup her head, threading his fingers through her hair, "L-Lucina, h-harder!"

Humming ascent into his cock, she increased her pace, pushing her tongue against the underside of his cock and bobbing her head up and down, faster and harder, her hands gently squeezing his balls as she reached the base.

It was good…

Gods, but it was so good.

But it wasn't enough.

"Haang…" He panted, his hips thrusting up into her, as his hands gripped her head, pulling her faster down his cock, until her lips were pressed against his balls and his cock fully sheathed inside her throat.

"I-Mmng."

It still wasn't enough.

Lifting her head up, he held it steady as his hips thrust upwards, burying his cock deep into her throat with a guttural moan. Relaxing into his grip, Lucina ceded all control to him. Bracing herself on the bed, she simply wrapped her arms around his legs, letting him use her mouth however he desired.

The angle wasn't ideal, but he could hardly have cared less. Not with the way he could feel her tongue wrapping around his shaft, the way she kept her lips tight around him, the way she constricted her throat around his length each time he pushed in. Gods! She was amazing!

Fuelled by the overwhelming sensations, he moved fast and harder, the last of any restraint falling away as his peak arrived once more. "Lu-Lucina, I-I'm gonna, I-HNGGHH!"

Pushing off him the moment she felt his cock twitching, Lucina took control once more. Pulling back until only his glans was left in her mouth, she sucked furiously on it as her hands moved back to the base of his shaft, rapidly pumping up and down, doing her very best to wring him dry.

Shuddering in her grip, Robin let out one final cry before bursting inside her mouth, his cock unloading stream after stream of warm salty cum, filling her mouth in an instant. Shocked at the amount, Lucina's eyes were wide as she sucked forcefully on his cockhead, desperately swallowing as much as possible.

Robin's cock twitched one last time and she was completely overwhelmed, "Ughu-ah, ghah!" Gasping she pulled back, panting for breath as his release splattered across her face, more spilling from her open mouth as she gagged.

"L-Lucina! Are, are you alright?"

Holding up a hand, she nodded determinately, her resolution unwavering even despite his seed painting her ace. Closing her mouth and staring directly into his eyes, she swallowed heavily, the last of his load disappearing down her throat.

"I-I'm fine." She answered a moment later, brushing the cum from her face with a victorious grin. "There was just, just more than I was expecting."

That fact alone should have raised some flags, previously after making love so many times he'd be practically spent, and yet now his fifth load had been almost as big as the first.

None of that was on his mind as he stared at her though, his mouth going dry as she scooped more of his release from her face, sucking it from her fingers with an embarrassed smile.

For all that he and Lucina had done, for all the moments they'd shared… Looking at her now, the princess of Ylisse visibly swallowing his cum… Smiling up at him despite being covered in his load…

He simply stared as a small trail of cum dripped slowly from her face, watching as it slashed across her breasts.

' _G-Gods!'_ He shuddered again, his entire body wracked with desire as the heat surged through him hotter than ever before. More! MORE! He wanted to see her even more debased, to hear every sultry moan and every lascivious look she had! He needed more!

Lucina didn't miss his reaction, nor the way his cock twitched furiously against her hand. "You really have missed it haven't you?" She teased, leaning down to place a small kiss on its head before shuffling away.

"W-We can stop, this is, that's enough." Robin lied.

"No." The teasing tone dropped from her voice, as she shook her head, "I told you. As much as you need love. Until you're satisfied, I want to make you happy… I know I don't fit well into this world, there's much I don't know, or can't do… At least in this, I can. Let me be your wife."

"Bu-"

"I won't break easily Robin, I can take it." Grinning mischievously for a moment as she turned on all fours, deliberately presenting herself to him. "You like it like this right? Come, let it all out inside me."

"I…Lucina..."

He gulped, his body shuddering once more at the sight.

Here it was, directly in front of him.

The same tight, round ass that had been tantalising him all day. The creamy thighs he'd dreamed of, the sight of his cum dripping down her legs, just as he'd fantasised.

He moved forwards with barely a thought, his cock painfully hard as the last of his reservations or hesitations were blown away. _'She wants this too.'_ He was reminded, as he took hold of her hips and pressing against her entrance.

"A-AH! R-Robin!?" Lucina gasped in surprise, rearing back as she felt his cock pushing against her ass. "Th-That's not, the righ-KYGGGHHAAA!" Her words were cut off with a shocked moan as he pushed forwards, the head of his cock slowly pushing her walls apart and sinking inside.

"Gga-Kyhaaahh." Her hands gave out at the sensation, leaving her moans muffled into the bedsheet as inch after inch of him pushed inside her tight passage. "Gruuuugh! I-R-Robin!"

"Naga!" He swore aloud, gasping as her muscles wrapped painfully around him again. She was squeezing his cock so tight it was almost impossible to move. Gods! Even compared to how firmly her pussy usually wrapped around him, this was something else entirely!

It took every ounce of restraint he'd built to move slowly, giving her time to adjust to feeling him inside her like this. More and more his desire raged within him, every fibre in his body screaming for release, aching or him to grab her hips and slam himself inside as far and hard as he could!

"Y-You're fine, relax, j-just relax." He panted through grit teeth, wincing again at the pressure around his cock as he finally pushed the last of it inside, burying himself fully inside her ass.

"Ghhnhn!, I-I, it's…" Lucina moaned weakly, her body shaking as she slowly adjusted to the sensation, balling her fists and attempting to unclench her muscles. "I-I'm okay, you can, you can move."

The pressure eased slightly and he rocked his hips back and forth, easing himself a few inches in at a time, gripping her hips tight and watching as her shoulders shook, her back arching at the new sensation.

"How does it feel?" He asked, the heat inside finally being quenched as his rhythm rose.

"It-it's, it feels-I don't know! It's –ahhn it's different!" She gasped, but there was no disguising the moans that were starting to come unbidden from her mouth. Nor the way her tunnel was stretching around him, her walls taking his shape as her own pleasure mounted. "Ah, ahn, I-, don't know! Haa, don't know what to think!"

"You like it don't you?" He groaned a few moments later as his movements picked up pace, his hips hitting harder against hers.

She didn't answer but even with her face buried in the blanket, it was impossible to miss Lucina's moans, or the way she was pressing her ass back against his.

Something inside him drove him on, "You're enjoying this!" He teased, grinning broadly as he ground his cock deeper inside her, "The princess of Ylisse! Th-ghnnn, the Exalt! You like being fucked like this!"

"D-D-Don't! Please ahnn! Don't say it like that!" She begged, her fingers gripping the blankets tightly as she struggled to comprehend the coalescing sensations, "I-ahh, I ca-can't take much more!"

Grunting a response, Robin held tight to her hips, fighting back his own release as he slammed himself inside her gasping at the pleasure.

"I-I-AIYAAAH!" Lucina shrieked, unable to hold back, her entire body gave out as she came once more. Gasping, she slumped breathlessly to the bed, her legs held up only by Robin's grip on her.

"AGHUUGH!" He roared in response, the painful pressure of her anal walls around his cock driving him well over the edge, hilting himself fully inside her, he came hard, spots dancing in front of his eyes as his release filled her passage.

"Agh..haa…" He groaned softly, pulling out and falling backwards onto the bed. "Naga…that was, that was…hah."

Slumped on the bed, it was a few more seconds before his vision cleared. Grinning brightly, Robin turned to her with a bright smile.

"L-Lucina?"

Looking over at her quivering form, at the ravished body of the woman he loved. Robin's heart stopped cold, a sudden oppressive guilt banishing any lingering heat as he looked on in shock at the cum slowly dropping out from her ass.

' _I did that to her.'_ Without asking permission and without even attempting to be gentle, he'd taken her anal virginity. He hadn't even cared! He'd used the woman he loved as nothing more than a tool for his release! _'Gods, I-I did that!?'_

"L-Lucina!?" He repeated, urgency rising, "Are you okay?"

"Robin? I-gha. Yes, of course I am." She called back, rolling over and offering the same loving smile, even despite her visible exhaustion. "Do you feel better?"

"I-Naga…" He sighed, even despite her assurance, the guilt didn't lessen. "I'm sorry, I- that is, I didn't mean t-"

Sliding over to him, his apology was halted as she wrapped herself around him once more. "Sorry? Why?" She asked, leaning happily against him as he took her into his arms, holding her with the same gentle love he'd always meant to show her.

"I was…I didn't mean to be so, so forceful." Given the secretive nature of their relationship, it was hardly the first time they'd had quick, rough sex, but never quite like this.

Wrapped up in his arms, Lucina didn't answer. With her eyes closed and her breathing slowly setting back to normal, he would have thought her asleep already if not for the way her fingers were dancing softly across his chest.

"I like it." She answered finally, her words barely more than a whisper as she steadfastly avoided his gaze.

"Yo-You like it?"

Again she fell silent, hiding her head in his shoulder while she carefully chose her words, only breaking their silence a few minutes later. "All my life I've had to be strong. My friends, my army, my country, everyone looked to me to lead them, to make everything alright, to…to save them. Even here in the past, I've spent so long pretending to be strong, acting like the Hero King they need me to be."

"Lucina, you _are_ strong." He frowned, leaning over and pulling her face up to his, showing the admiration in his eyes. "You've proven that time and again, you've done so much. You are strong, stronger than anyone I know."

Placing a hand against his cheek, she simply shook her head in response. "But with you I don't need to be. I don't need to wear a mask, or a façade. I can just…I can let myself be weak around you. I fear nothing from you Robin and you treat me well Robin, outside the bedroom I know us as equals in all things. So, when we're like this, it's nice… It's nice just to, to…"

"To be weak?"

"To be yours." She answered instead, a small embarrassed smile on her lips as her eyes caught his for a moment before sliding away once more. "I like it when you're gentle- I feel like, like I'm wrapped up and warm and loved…but, I also- I also like it when you're not. When you hold me down, or just take control. I-I feel like, you need me."

"I do need you Lucina. I couldn't live without you."

Giggling lightly, she wrapped herself tighter around him, "So, don't apologise to me Robin. _Anything_ you need from me, I will gladly give you. I- I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone."

"I know you'd never hurt me." She finished, her voice not wavering once.

"I-" Utterly touched by Lucina's words, Robin found himself unable to speak, choked up with both relief and gratitude. "I-, Naga, Lucina… I don't deserve you."

Reaching down he pulled her lips to his once more, silencing any attempted protest she made and just holding her against him in a soft kiss.

"I love you." He swore, breaking their kiss for a moment and promising himself, as deeply as he'd ever promised anything. He would be worthy of her words.

* * *

With Lucina's admission doing much to clear his guilt, Robin attempted to put his worries about the sudden urges behind him, deciding to instead concentrate on returning to the life he'd wanted to live, alongside the family he loved.

However, the compulsion wasn't so easily ignored. Even as the dawn of the next day rose, already he could feel the smouldering embers of the same desires beginning to burn within him.

The days passed and he was reunited with the other Shepherds, but with each reunion the desires only burned hotter. No longer could he look at Olivia and see just a shy dancing girl, or Cordelia and see a friend trapped in a painfully unrequited love…now his eyes caught every sway of their hips, followed every bounce of their breasts. There was no escaping it, his every waking hour began to fill with fantasies of Cherche riding him, of Noire's soft lips sliding down his shaft, or of Anna's legs wrapped around his own.

There seemed to be no way to fully clear the images from his mind, even the nights he managed to spend with Lucina allowed only a short reprieve.

And so, night after night, Robin sought her out.

And, time after time, the events of their first night were repeated, all his desires and all his frustrations emptied into her- their lovemaking dominated instead with lust and rough need.

And Lucina accepted it. No matter how often he held her down, or how desperately he drove into her, regardless of when or where he took her… No matter if he came to her with love or lust in his eyes, always she smiled for him and cared for him no less for it.

It seemed to Robin that perhaps her words held true, that she had no fear of his sudden increased need, that she would enjoy being ravished by him as often as being loved by him. So, with her assurances easing his own guilt, slowly the habit settled into a routine.

The days passed into weeks and Robin accustomed himself the new situation, allowing that perhaps this was simply a facet of his new life.

 _The second shock came just over a month later._

* * *

 **Two Months Ago**

"Go-Gods! Robin!" Lucina panted, throwing her head back as her body shook, sending her crashing into another powerful orgasm. "Wait! Please, I-I can't! Haaa! I'm going crazy!"

Slamming hard into her with a guttural groan, desperately chasing after his own release, Robin didn't pause a moment.

By now he knew everything about her body, he knew just where Lucina's weak spots where, where he should kiss or touch to make her quiver, what angle to take to ensure she felt him as much as possible, exactly which spots inside her made her scream the loudest…

All that knowledge came instinctively as he pushed her legs into her chest, driving his cock deep inside her, hitting against her most sensitive parts as hard as he could. Not hesitating for a second, even when he felt her pussy tighten around him.

"Fu-aaah!" Her voice came out only in broken gasps as his cock slammed into her, even through her orgasm. "Ro-ROBIN! KYYHHAA!" Rearing back one last time, Lucina's voice fell silent, her tongue lolling out and eyes rolling backwards as her body reacted, peaking again before the previous orgasm completed.

"I'm, I'm close!" He moaned in response, her pussy's sudden constriction finally driving him over the edge as he buried himself fully inside her one last time, his cock twitching frantically against her far walls before his release exploded within her.

Letting out one final gasp at the sudden sensation, Lucina went slack in his arms, her head falling backwards onto the mattress.

"A-Haa…ah," He panted, sucking in deep breaths as the spots in-front of his vision slowly cleared. "Woah, that wa-Huh? L-Lucina?"

She didn't move.

Suddenly shocked from the aftermath of his orgasm, Robin stared in horror at the still form of his fiancé. Lying slumped under him, with her mouth open and glazed eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, only the slow rise and fall of her chest held off his panic. "Lucina!? LUCINA!"

Still she didn't answer. Biting back his shock and pulling out of her, Robin lay her as gently as he could on the mattress, cradling her head in his arms, and turning her face towards him.

"L-Lucina, a-are you okay? C'mon… P-Please?"

"I-Huh?" She whispered weakly, the light slowly returning to her eyes as they dizzily scanned the room. "Wha… Robin?"

"G-Gods… Thank Naga." Wrapping his arms around her as tight as he dared, Robin was almost sobbing with relief as the chill on his heart slowly thawed. "Y-You're okay…you're okay."

"I-Of course I am. W-What happened?"

Holding back his shock, he slowly forced back some composure. "You, you passed out…only for a minute, but, Gods, Lucina...I was terrified."

"I-I fainted?" She whispered in disbelief, trying to piece together her memories, "I don't- all I remember, it just it felt so good, it was-it was so much, more than I could take."

"I'm sorry, I never thought…I Gods, Lucina I'm sorry."

"N-No…" Shaking her head, Lucina's eyes fell away from his her face contorting into a frown, "I never thought I would, to think I would just faint…"

The bitter disappointment in her voice was impossible to miss, nor was the defeated look in her eyes as her hands reached between his legs, "And, you're still hard…"

"I-" He winced, the shock of seeing her pass out had blown away almost all his remaining lust, but still he remained painfully aroused. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He answered instead, pulling her hands from his shaft and taking them in his.

"If… Robin, if I can't…" Her words trailed off, but even as he gently squeezed her hand, she still didn't look up at him. "I wouldn't mind if you… If I can't satisfy you, yo-"

"Hey!" Sitting up, he pulled her up with him, taking her head in his hands and forcing her to face him. "No. Lucina. You _do_ satisfy me. This, is… This is just proof of how much you do, that I can't get enough of you."

That was the excuse he'd told himself a thousand times. It _was_ the truth! It had to be, it was the only thing it could be! Months of being together and still he couldn't get enough of her, that was only proof of his love! …Right?

"Y-You make me happier than anyone ever has."

Lucina hesitated only a moment before nodding, "Alright." Leaning back into him with a small sigh, she pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "And, I feel the same towards you, of course."

Easily able to put her worries from her mind, Lucina simply curled up and enjoyed the afterglow, as exhausted as she was she was asleep within minutes.

For Robin, it wasn't quite so easy. He couldn't so easily pretend everything was fine, to ignore the growing desires within him, not after seeing her slumped unconscious like that…

' _I know you'd never hurt me.'_

"Naga…" He whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

With the full nature of their relationship still being kept secret, there wasn't anyone Robin could easily turn to for advice.

Instead he had the best healers, medics and diviners check into him –as discreetly as possible— for any hexes, curses, or other ailments. Yet, all gave the prognosis Lissa had given him that first day, that his health was perfect- better than perfect.

He meditated on the balance of life, drank foul herbal concoctions and even resorted to taking powerful sleeping draughts each night… Nothing worked.

With no other avenues he finally turned to religion, praying to Naga -a dragon who'd assured him she wasn't a goddess. The priests were kind, even understanding, but he received no answers nor solutions from them or their goddess.

Instead every day was spent fighting back his urges, his needs.

No matter how desperately he attempted abstinence or restraint, still he could barely last more than a few days before succumbing.

Lucina never raised a complaint, no matter how often he snuck into her room, or how hurriedly he dragged her into his own. Yet, each time, their lovemaking became rougher than the last, his lust taking more and more control each time she was within his arms.

Once again what had become a shock became a habit. Over and over again he took her, pounding furiously into her until at least the edge of his need was taken off, never was he fully sated but at least it was enough to let him think straight and to restrain himself once more.

More often than not though, that need was more than Lucina could take.

He couldn't miss how forcefully she pushed herself, the effort she put in getting him off, in being what he needed, but, the more time passed, the more often their sessions ended with her slumped unconscious in his arms and his guilt finishing off the last off his lust.

More and more he knew his control was fading.

He could feel it in every part of his body, the way his very soul seemed to scream for release. He refused to accept it, refused to admit it, but the deeper the urges drove him, the harder it became to ignore. Lucina was acting as little but a release valve, one that was quickly becoming overwhelmed, the need for "more" the fire within him raged for wasn't as simple as more sex…

 _The third shock was the final decision that changed everything._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"G-Godsdamnit, da-damnit!" Robin ground out through grit teeth, his hands pressing desperately against his head as he tried to force himself to turn away from the bed.

To look away from where once again, the woman he loved was lying passed out on her mattress. Her exhausted body covered in sweet, and his cum running thick down her thighs.

"Gods…"

It was soon! Too soon! _'More, I godsdamnit!'_

Holding himself naked against the wall, he'd forced himself off her, torn himself as far away as he could…knowing full well his resolve hung only by a thin thread. That only the barest force of will kept him from returning to the bed, from ravishing her unconscious body.

' _Sh-She won't mind…'_

"No! No!" He groaned, "I-I can't! I won't!"

Again the words Lucina had spoken to him rang clear through his mind, _'I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me.'_ He gripped tight to that memory like a drowning man, it was all he could do to retain his sanity, to keep whatever restraint still remained within him.

"GODSDAMNIT!" He roared, pounding his fist against the wall, trying to concentrate on the pain to force back his arousal.

It was like putting out a house fire with an eyedropper.

"G-Gods, I can't… I need, I need…"

Robin was a rational man. He'd seen this night coming. He'd dreaded its arrival for weeks. Worst of all, he knew there was no happy ending here.

Even if he did resist tonight, would that change anything? The desire was getting stronger, could he resist forever? What if he never found a release from this compulsion, would he go mad?

' _I know you'd never hurt me.'_

"I won't, I can't… I can't hurt her."

But…it wasn't just Lucina that was at stake here. As much as it pained him to admit it, there was no denying the same urges that sent him to her also had him looking to Lissa, to Sully, to all the female Shepherds.

And…and, to Robin's greatest shame. To Morgan.

"Gods… Gods no."

That thought finally brought back a moment of clarity. A burst of self loathing clearing his mind once more, leaving him pressed hard against the cold stone wall of Lucina's room, shaking with fear as much as supressed desire.

Before anything else, he was a tactician. A tactician never ran from painful truths, never feared what they must be overcome.

He knew the truth, even if he refused to accept it, he already knew. At some point, if this continued, he _would_ lose control. How many times already had he tempered and urge to lay his hands on one of his comrades by dragging Lucina off to some spare room?

He couldn't risk that! Couldn't risk doing something unforgivable to one of his friends… or gods to Mor-… He couldn't!

' _I know you'd never hurt me.'_

A tactician always had a plan.

He'd thought of just leaving a thousand times, of killing himself a hunded more. To remove them from danger, to keep them safe, he would, in a heartbeat…but no… He couldn't do that now, not to Lucina or to Morgan, not after returning already and seeing how much his resurrection meant to his family.

The die was cast.

There was no running from this. All he could do was face down his fate, to make the same terrible compromises he'd made on the battlefield so long ago.

Sucking in deep breaths, he moved slowly around the room, gathering his clothing and pulling it on. Already he could feel his control waning, already he could feel the desire, the need, surging back within him.

"Lucina… Forgive me. Forgive me." He spoke to her silent form, his voice shaking and unsure. "I-I will, I will protect you...even from me."

How far would he go to protect his family?

He didn't want to know. He hoped he wouldn't find out.

Turning with one final forlorn look to the woman he loved, Robin left her room.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk back to his chambers, Lucina's room was just down the hall from Chrom's and his was not much further.

Usually it was a convenient distance, being short enough that one of them could easily slip into the other's room with little risk of being caught. For tonight however, he wished it was further, the distance not anywhere near far enough to attempt to clear his head.

And yet, despite everything, somehow it was easier now. The urges pulled at him less with each step he took towards his destination. It seemed whatever primal need was driving him was in agreement with this decision.

' _So much the better.'_ He scoffed bitterly, his anger and frustration keeping his nerves keened to a knife's edge.

Passing by his own quarters he spared a glance towards the shut door.

It would be easy, a small guilty part of his mind told him, so easy, to just go inside and lie down. Just try and sleep. Another surge of desire wracked through him before he could even consider it, a reminder of just how impossible that was.

' _No.'_ He affirmed his resolve, stepping forward once more. _'There's only one solution, only one way out.'_

His destination was barely twenty paces past his door, the room directly beside his. The door was shut tight of course, various sigls glowing eerily in the darkness all warned off any attempt at intrusion. Still, he knew it wouldn't be locked, not to him, not even at this time of night.

Reaching out, he paused heavily, one final hesitation- his hand an inch away from the doorknob.

This was the precipice now, he stood on the cusp of breaking a promise made so long ago. To open this door was to change everything. His actions tonight would send him down a path he knew he could never return from.

' _I wouldn't mind if you… If I can't satisfy you…'_

Again Lucina's words rang in his mind, but this time they offered him no comfort.

' _That isn't consent.'_ He reminded himself. _'That doesn't make this okay.'_

But, it was all he could do, all he could think to do. He _would_ protect her, no matter what.

' _Forgive me.'_ He repeated one last time.

But yet…despite his words, and in spite of his guilt, as he moved to push the door open, his hands shook not with fear, but with excitement. A thrill of exhilaration ran through him one he knew wasn't due only to his oppressive need.

He wanted this. On some instinctive, primal level, he wanted this. It was as true for him as it was for any man.

As he stepped through the entrance, there was no doubt in his step, not a single moment of hesitation, his mind had been made up long ago, now was only the time to follow through.

"Tharja." Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, and try as he might, Robin couldn't keep the eager grin from his face.

* * *

 **AN:** Finally things should be making a bit more sense now! A lot of people weren't quite sure where I was going with this after the first chapter (prologue really). But now we see exactly what drives Robin to this course, why such a drastic change comes over him.

As to what specifically is affecting him and why it is, that should all be a lot clearer after the next chapter! (Look forward to it?

I do want to say, clearly though, that this IS Robin. There's no mind control, no other personality, nor is he becoming or losing to Grima. The interesting part of this idea, for me, is to keep Robin consistent, to put him in a place where the pressure on him makes him choose some very different choices.

Also, for anyone worried, no he won't be losing control or going insane either. After the next chapter he'll have a much better control and understanding of the desires that're driving him.

Anyhow, as always, PM/Review if you've got any comments, requests or anything else. I'm always eager for feedback.

I've received quite a few requests for Lissa, which is great, since I wanted to use her early anyway! So she's been moved up and should appear soon. I've also had a few for Sumia, I've actually got what I think will be quite an interesting idea for her, unfortunately she'll be a little way off yet (It'd take quite some change for Robin to do anything with his best friend's wife I think).

Also: Just to address a few of the guest/nonregistered reviews I had (if you don't want to review in your name, please feel free to just PM me directly, just means I can respond easier.)

I love the bromance between Chrom and Robin myself. I'll try to make sure it rings clear throughout, Chrom won't play a huge part but I don't intend to destroy their friendship at all. There will be adultery in other places however, so be warned.

And, Lissa was definitely not cast aside, we'll see the full details of her and Robin's liason soon™.


	3. Tharja - A Dark Mage's Love

**Tharja – A Dark Mage's Love**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And so we finally get some answers, eventually. This chapter's a little longer than the previous ones, and may come with a few surprises.

* * *

 _Tharja was a close friend and trusted ally, someone who stood by Robin's side throughout all challenges. But, she also served him as a reminder, of his weakness, his humanity, and most importantly, his vow to himself._

 _When the whole world sung his praises, she was walking proof that the Grandmaster of Ylisse, the Plegian Nemesis, the Hero of Valm was ultimately but a man._

* * *

She was awake still, of course. Sitting at her desk, bathed in dim candlelight.

He watched as she turned, face flushed and eyes wide as she looked in disbelief from her scrying bowl to where he stood in the entrance of her room.

Just as he'd expected.

He'd long assumed Tharja spied on his time with Lucina. It wasn't anything they'd ever talked about, but he'd seen more than enough evidence of short-distance scrying components during the last war, and given her personality, it hadn't been a difficult conclusion to reach.

That he'd never brought it up –and so, tacitly allowed it— had been his concession towards her and the loyalty of her feelings towards him.

Somehow, it had seemed the least he could do for her, for the woman who'd stayed true to him, even after all these years. He couldn't return her feelings, he couldn't grant her the love she wanted. So if nothing else, he'd chosen not to deny her whatever happiness she'd gained from seeing his true love, the affection he shared with Lucina.

Gods.

And now he was here.

There was no doubt she'd seen everything. Little doubt she'd seen the entire progression of it, that she'd seen him losing his mind for months now. He'd made an allowance, to let her see his true love…and she'd instead watched him leave her, watched him every step of the way that brought him here.

It was almost enough to make him laugh.

Instead he just smirked, accepting it for the ridiculous situation it was and kicked the door shut behind him. His eyes never left hers as Tharja rose slowly from her chair, he watched as she walked unsteadily towards him, as if unable to believe what she was seeing.

Her chest heaved with shallow breaths, whether form the excitement of what she'd seen or of what she expected would happen, he couldn't guess.

He followed her eyes as they darted below his waist. With his cloak left open he knew she could easily see his arousal straining painfully against his pants. Chest heaving, Tharja swallowed heavily, he remained silent, his reason for being here clearly displayed.

"R-Robin?" She whispered, disbelief slowly fading as she bit into her lip, wondrous excitement filling her eyes. "You're really…you've finally come to me."

It wasn't a question.

He opened his arms. She was against him within a heartbeat, falling into his open arms and wrapping herself tightly around him, her soft lips parted against his as he leaned to meet her, pushing all other thought from her world as he drew her into a deep kiss.

Feeling her shudder at his touch, Robin pressed his tongue against hers, touching it to the roof of her mouth, opening her lips wider and pulling her closer against him as their shared passion rose.

A hand pressed against her lower back held her firmly in place as she squirmed against him, the thin sash around her hips doing little to cushion her against the rock hard length grinding into her thigh.

"R-Robin…" She breathed his name, breaking their kiss just barely long enough to gasp for air before falling desperately back into his embrace, her hands moving from around his neck to his cloak, tugging the thick cloth frantically from his shoulders, removing any distance possible between them.

"Tharja." He sighed hers in return, pushing her hair behind her head and dragging his lips under her ear, feeling her shake and shudder, gripping tight against him as his fingers deftly undid the clasp to her collar. Her cloak joined his on the floor and her lips wasted not even a single moment before re-joining his.

His hands moved lower, stroking across her lower back.

Her fingers slid under his shirt, playing across his stomach.

She kissed him as if he was a dream, a heavenly fantasy that would disappear at any moment. Holding to him with all her might, she kissed him as if to ward off that awakening for even another single second.

He kissed her as if she was his salvation, her every touch acting like a massage upon his soul. At each moment she both soothed and ignited his desires. Each moment returned his clarity but left his need blazing ever hotter.

' _Gods.'_ Robin supressed another moan, no longer fighting the primal need within him, his thoughts came faster now, easier.

As the fog lifted from his mind, so too did his awareness heighten…he could feel everything, her hands hot against his bare skin, her magnificent chest heaving against his own, the way her body trembled against his cock each time it ground under the single layer of cloth around her hips.

' _Gods…'_ He repeated, _'I'm really doing it.'_

He was kissing a woman who wasn't his fiancé, caressing a woman who wasn't Lucina. The woman he was embracing wasn't the one he'd promised himself to, the one he'd given his ring to…the woman he loved.

' _I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone.'_

Clarity brought with it guilt, a terrible pang to his conscience that slammed directly into his heart, leaving him shaken. Breaking away from their kiss, he stumbled back a step, grimacing against a single moment of agony.

His heart wrenched painfully in his chest and images of the woman he loved danced before his eyes. Her smiling face, her tender touch, her soft words.

Gods, he'd thought himself prepared.

' _I know you'd never hurt me.'_

And then, just the same as it did on the battlefield, once again it was Lucina's faith in him that galvanised his will. Clenching his teeth, new memories came to him, images of her slumped unconscious in his arms, the pain in her eyes when she realised she couldn't satisfy him, her ravished body lying exhausted on his bed.

All his pain, all his guilt was burned away in an instant. There were no more doubts, even with the fog slowly lifting from his mind, he'd made his decision before even stepping into the room.

Meeting Tharja's questioning look with a confident smile, he pulled her towards him once more, kissing her harder, deeper, leaving no doubt as to his desires.

Where a moment ago there had been pain, now there was only excitement. The same exhilaration he'd felt earlier surging back through him twofold as he pushed forwards, moving her deeper into the room.

Gods but she felt good against him.

Soft and smooth in his arms, pressed so close against him, he could feel her heart racing, he could hear each of her soft gasps whenever his hands ran hot over her pale skin, he could feel her pulse quicken as he guided her unerringly towards her bed.

It was an incomparable feeling, holding Tharja in his arms like this. Feeling her full lips soft against his, her substantial breasts pressed tight against him as their desire rose without limits. The blazing fire with him sang in his chest burning hotter than he'd ever felt it, but for now his control, his sanity remained.

There was no denying how much he wanted this. She could certainly feel the proof against her, pressed hard under her sash, directly against her panties.

And yet, each step closer to their destination brought with it a heady nostalgic feeling, a bittersweet memory of hot desert sun, of scorched sand-dunes and of a promise he'd sworn his life to...

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

"I don't know, Robin." Lucina whispered nervousely, as she closed the tent flaps tight behind them. "This seems very risky…"

"It's not." He grinned, lighting a small handful of candles around the room with a wave of his hand, just enough to bathe them both in a soft yellow glow. "Honestly, this is about the most privacy we're going to get anywhere in the camp."

"I-just…the command tent?" She answered, her own excitement betrayed by the light of anticipation in her eyes. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Well, where else?" He teased, sliding in from behind and pulling her against him. "Both our tents are off limits, and I don't think we want to chance trying to sneak out of camp with Frederick on patrol…

"This tent is warded." Pushing her cerulean hair to the side, he laid a trio of kisses down the back of her neck.

"It's silenced." Brushing his hands around her sides, he placed them over her chest, cupping her modest breasts and kneading them slowly through her clothes and bindings.

"And, it's not like anyone's going to disturb me in here this late at night." Running his fingers down her stomach he carefully unfastened her belt and peeled her tunic open.

"I-mmnn… Well, it's-it's not as if I don't wish to." Lucina sighed, leaning her head backwards onto his shoulder and quickly proving her words as she pushed her own hands down, sliding them flat along his pants, pressed hard along where his cock was already straining against the limits of his pants. "It has been some time…"

"Yeah." He grunted, not really wanting to think about it.

Really, a tightknit army camp was hardly the place for a secret relationship to begin with. News travelled fast around the Shepherds and being in the middle of Plegian territory their patrols were even more vigilant than usual.

Their own escalating and conflicting duties didn't help matters, the closer they got to the heart of the desert nation the harder it was to spend any time together, never mind how difficult it was simply finding a place they could arrange a few moments of privacy.

Lucina's tent had been shared with Cynthia ever since the two sisters had been reunited, so that had never been an option. That by itself wouldn't have been a problem, they'd done just fine with similar duties and with her tent being unavailable while travelling from Ylisstol or through Regna Ferox.

Unfortunately, things had suddenly become a lot more complicated when, just after crossing the Plegian border, Morgan had accidently destroyed her own tent in a burst of uncontrolled magic. With no spares available and no ability to procure any from behind enemy lines, she'd happily moved in with Robin ever since.

Her moving in had put an absolute stop, not only to his ability to sneak his fiancé in unnoticed, but also to any ideas he may have had about trying to release the resulting tension personally instead.

"Yeah…some time indeed."

Robin loved his daughter, more than anything. But, it had been a difficult three weeks.

"I suppose…if we're careful." Lucina agreed finally, biting her lip as her own desires reigned over her sense of propriety. She, no more than he, could deny the fast rising heat in her body as her hands slid up and down over his length. Had it really only been three weeks since she'd last felt him? Naga, it felt like an eternity.

"Mhmm, careful, won't be a problem at all." Robin hummed an eager assurance. "There's nothing to worry about at all, there's nothing even strange about me being here, even this late. Naga knows, I probably spend half my life in this damn tent."

"Well yo-O-Oh!?" Her words were cut off to a sudden yelp as Robin spun her in place, giving her just enough time to see his roguish grin before his hands unceremoniously grabbed her ass, yanking her from her feet. "W-Wha!? Robin!"

"And of course…" He continued, carrying his squirming fiancé as if nothing was amiss, "There's nothing unusual either about you being in here assisting me."

" _R-Robin!_ "She hissed, clinging awkwardly around him as he walked her forwards, releasing her raising her up slightly and depositing her carefully on the large decorated table in the middle of the room. Right atop the Shepherd's main strategy map. "W-What're you doing!?"

"Doing?" He asked, the innocent look on his face utterly ruined by the way his hands smoothly unbuckled her trousers, pulling them down over her hips a moment later. "Lucina, I'm in here, late at night, working on our strategies of course. It's important."

"I don-Ahn-Wh-Wait! Wait!" Her panties were removed just as quickly a moment later, both articles smoothly pulled down her legs and, alongside her boots, swiftly deposited on the floor.

Which left her sitting, naked from the waist down, on the same thick cloth map she, Robin and the other leaders planned their entire Plegian campaign on, day after day. Feeling the hard wood and cool cloth directly against her most sensitive parts, Lucina could only gape at her lover in shock.

"And of course," Robin continued, as if nothing was amiss. His hands gently easing her backwards, till she was lying presented flat before him. Stepping backwards and drinking in the sight, he nodded enthusiastically, the earlier roguish grin even more pronounced now. "You're here helping me plan."

"R-Robin." She whispered, her body shivering as embarrassment and propriety fought desperately against a powerful nervous excitement. Weeks of withheld desire did little to help the cause.

"W-We really shouldn't…" She added a moment later, the hollowness of her words made clear as she shuffled herself an inch closer towards him, her pussy already dripping wet with anticipation.

"Shouldn't what?" He teased, schooling his face a moment before staring back at her with the same serious face she'd seen on him a thousand times- the same face he wore when studying their most vital manoeuvres. "Shouldn't plan?"

And still, infuriatingly, he was standing a step away from her, away from where she desired him to be...holding his hands clasped behind his back, he was clearly enjoying just seeing her like this. "Naga." She moaned, half in frustration, half in excitement, chewing hard on her lip as the damp spot on the map slowly spread under her.

Even in all their time together, in all they'd done, he'd never simply-simply _observed_ her like this. Her breathing quickened at the thought, the warmth spreading hotter through her body as her arousal soared even higher.

"But, Lucina…" The slight hitch in his voice gave away his own excitement as he finally drew closer. "These plans are vital! Our troops, our friend's, lives depends on it."

"Ro-"

Just as she made to speak, his hands pressed hot against the inside of her thighs. His skin naked against hers, the first direct contact in weeks.

"-KYHAA!"

Jolted in surprise, a shudder of pleasure ran up her spine. Throwing her head forwards, Lucina twisted and gasped as his hands stayed firmly in place, using his thumbs to lightly caress her inner thighs, an inches from her entrance.

"Do you see these long ridges here?" His hands moved backwards, dragged slowly down over her thighs, resting once more on her knees. "I think these are our best direction of approach."

"O-Oh?" She panted, finally seeing where he was going with this act.

"Mhmm, we can split our forces and make an approach…like this…" Drawing his words out, he turned his hands around to the inside of her legs, pushing his fingers slowly back up along sensitive inside.

"That, that sou-sounds good."

"And, if this map is accurate." He whispered, leaning in closer as his thumbs ran back and forth across her pelvic bone. "I believe there's some cover here we can use to keep ourselves out of sight."

"That's…that's important." Lucina forced out, caught between the conflicting urges to rub her legs together and to push them out wider as her arousal peaked higher and higher. Her body screaming for more of his touch.

"Hmm, and the terrain appears to dip down slightly after that, into a small valley…" His touch was both infuriatingly slow and agonisingly light as his fingers began to finally dance closer and closer to her entrance.

"I-Anha-ahaa." She panted, her body shuddering each time his breath blew hot across her skin.

"But, hmmm…" Robin paused, making big show of contemplating something.

If not for the continued slow motion of his touch, millimetres from her pussy, Lucina could have strangled him.

"There's a small cave here that interests me." He concluded an eternity later, leaning in even closer this time, letting his words blow against her folds and making her squirm even harder. "It could be important, what do you think?"

"I-I… I think we sho-should check it out." She forced out, using up every ounce of her will to keep her hands from reaching down.

"Right." He nodded, slowly pressing his fingers closer…closer…

"KYG-HYAAA!" She screamed, rearing up from the table, gasping and shuddering as he gently peeled her labia apart.

She couldn't stand it another moment! "R-Robin, please. Don't tease me!" She begged, her hands already on his head, threading greedily through his snowy-white hair, as she lifted her waist an inch closer towards him.

"It's important we scout around it first I think though." He ignored her, slowly sliding his fingers along her lips.

"A-Gha!" She whimpered, shaking in anticipation as his index fingers softly pulled back her clitoral hood. Eyes going wide as her most sensitive part was exposed directly to his hot breath. "Ahaaa-ha…" Lucina swallowed, biting her lip and fighting the urge to pull him down to her.

"I think it's also important that we…get a taste for the land, so to speak." He added, slowly, unbearably slowly, moving towards her.

"Ahaa, I-haa… KHYAAAAAAA!" Brought right to the verge with anticipation, Lucina climaxed the instant his tongue pressed against her clit, her legs instinctively wrapping around his head, locking him in place as her body convulsed.

"G-Gods… Ro-Robin… Naga…" She heaved a sigh, loosening her grip as the rush of delight faded and the spots dancing in front of her eyes cleared.

"Missed this huh?" He laughed, looking up just long enough to shoot her a victorious smirk before pressing his lips back against her now very sensitive clit, moving in time with her body as she shuddered at the heightened pleasure.

Diving back to the task with renewed eagerness, Robin slowly pushed two fingers inside, sliding them carefully along the roof of her pussy, searching for that spot he knew she loved as he listened for her moans.

"A-A-A little h-higher! Ye-Yes! There, there!" Lucina's voice rose several octaves, her legs again wrapped securely around his head once more as she bucked her hips against his hand. "N-Naga, it's good, Gods!"

Whether it was because of Robin's fast learned skill, the sheer excitement of their actions in such a bold place, or simply because she was finally getting the release she'd missed these last few weeks, Lucina was quickly riding out a second peak within minutes of her first.

"Do-Don't stop, don't stop!" She half begged, half ordered, bucking wildly as he gently sucked on her clit, as his fingers ground fast and hard against her inner roof. "R-Robin, I'm, I'm getting close! I'm, I-"

"Oh? Robin? Is this where you are?"

Just as she had been preparing to crest the wave, a new voice rang out…from outside.

' _No, nononononononono!'_

Lucina froze. Time instantly slowing to a crawl as her blood ran cold. Her mouth was open, but try as she might no words came out. Spread out, half naked on the strategy map, she could only watch in paralysed horror as the tent-flap was slowly opened.

"And you said you were having an early night tonight. You know, if you're having trouble sleeping you can always use my te-EEH!"

Tharja.

Their eyes met for one single moment, for a brief instant Lucina was left staring into the equally shocked eyes of the dark mage, the other woman who loved Robin with the same ferocity as her. Numbly she could feel Robin pulling away from between her legs, his expression no doubt mirroring her own.

Lucina couldn't move, couldn't speak, she could only watch as Tharja's expression changing from shock, to agony, to fury.

"E-UGH!"

Spinning on her heel with a pained scream, the sorceress was gone a moment later.

"Gods…" Robin whispered, catching one final glance of her midnight-black hair as he slumped backwards, falling to the ground with his head in his hands

Collapsing onto the hard wooden table, Lucina could only stare at the ceiling in mute horror. Never, in all her thoughts, in all her wildest imaginations, had she ever imagined herself caught in such a situation.

"I-Gods. Lucina, I'm sorry, I never-I should have…realised…"

In all the camp, there was only one person who _would_ find it strange for Robin to still be working this late, who _would_ come check on him. The woman who knew everything about his schedule, who knew everything about Robin and all his habits. Tharja.

"No." She sighed, only the full experience of the life she lived giving her the strength to clamp down her fast rising panic. "No, the blame falls equally on me. I, I wanted this just as badly."

Sliding off the table, she held her composure long enough to push her shaking legs back into her pants before collapsing into Robin's proffered embrace.

"Well, I suppose we couldn't hide it forever." He forced a wry chuckle as he stroked her hair, "Not how I imagined everyone would find out, I'll admit."

"N-No!" Lucina gave a start. "No! We, we've got to do something!"

"L-Lucina…" He winced, it was already a sensitive enough situation.

"I-Gods, Robin, not like this. Please." She begged, burying her face in his shoulder, "I-If word does get out about us, I could…it wouldn't be so bad. After everything you've done for me, I-I wouldn't mind…but, but please…Not like this, we can't let them find out like this!"

He followed her gaze as her eyes tuned guiltily towards the strategy table once more, to the wet spot on the thick cloth map. "I couldn't bear it, I could never face father again."

"Right." He nodded, the depth of her feelings clear.

She was certainly correct. There was a worlds difference between Chrom finding out he had secretly proposed to Lucina, and to him finding out…about this…

"I'll talk to her." He decided, his resolve clear in an instant.

This wasn't the end, this disaster could still be salvaged! If it had been Lissa or Cordelia, then by now probably half the camp would already be aware of it, middle of the night or not. But Tharja…of all the Shepherds, she was by far the least likely to spread gossip, and the least likely to care for it.

Of course… He considered with a heavy weight settling in his stomach. She was also the one most likely to take him being in a relationship with someone else, very, _very_ poorly.

* * *

For the first time ever, when he stood outside Tharja's tent, he was hesitant.

Of all the people in the camp, he'd always had the least to fear from her, by the time he'd even realised why the rest of the Shepherds were so intimidated by her she'd become a trusted friend and they'd remained close ever since.

It was now almost an hour since their encounter. Some of that time he'd spend comforting Lucina, but the rest he'd spent wandering around almost in a daze.

It was to give Tharja time to calm down he'd told herself, even knowing truthfully it was as much to steady his own nerves. Partially it was embarrassment, he'd never imagined having to take responsibility for being caught in such a state…but also partially it was simple dread.

' _No, that's not fair.'_ He scolded himself with a grimace. _'She's not in the wrong here.'_ She was a friend, it wasn't fair for him to be scared for her reaction, not from something he'd hidden from her…something he'd always known would hurt her.

"Tharja." He called her name while his resolve held. "Are you in here?"

"Go away!"

The dismissal didn't bother him, what wrenched at Robin's heart was that her voice held neither its usual strength nor its usual malice. He winced, thinking about how much pain he must have caused. "I'm coming in." It was time to face her, to account for his actions.

No hesitations. No backwards steps. A tactician could never be a craven.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the destruction. Her tent had never been a bastion of order in the first place, but with the books scattered about, clothes thrown across the floor and hexing tools he couldn't even begin to name all spread in disarray the place looked as if a hurricane had swept through it.

The second thing, the more important thing, he noticed was his friend huddled in the corner of her tent, looking up at him her eyes a mixture of betrayed anger and hope. It was another strike against him he realised absently, she had always, always, taken pains to compose herself around him, no doubt she would be unhappy with him seeing her like this.

Something to worry about later.

"Tharja." He sighed bitterly, reaching down to offer her a hand up. "I-I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

Pulling her gently to her feet, Robin was suddenly sent stumbling back a step in surprise when she threw herself on him! Wrapping her arms tight around his waist, and burying her head into his cloak, Tharja's clung to him like a lifeline.

Draping his arms loosely around her, Robin accepted the embrace, too surprised to even consider doing otherwise. Tharja was one of the stand-offish people he'd ever met. For all her actions, all her insinuations, she _never_ instigated physical contact, not even with him.

"R-Robin." She choked out his name, her voice shaking awfully. It was the closest he'd ever seen Tharja to tears. "W-Why! W-Why her?"

"I love her."

It seemed almost cruel to give so simple an answer. But it was also the undeniable truth.

"…Why not me?" Muffled into his chest, her question was barely a whisper. "Why don't you love me?"

Sighing bitterly, he stroked her head, threading his fingers through her dark hair. "I'm sorry."

"I could…" Tharja's words trailed off with the barest hint of hesitation. "I could do it too. Anything she does for you."

"W-Wha?" Robin balked, releasing her and stepping backwards. Only now seeing the intensity of her gaze as she stared unwaveringly back at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"Whatever she does for you, I'll do it just the same. Or anything she won't do, I'll do it for you."

"Tharja tha-"

"I-I can be like her too, if you want! You know I can, I already changed myself once for you!"

He winced. Tharja's "normal" self was, while probably well meaning, definitely not something he'd fast forget.

"No, Tharja, look! Don't, don't change yourself. It…" He sighed, there really wasn't a softer way to put it, "It won't make a difference."

"So you choose her then…no matter what." It wasn't a question, they both knew his answer.

Shaking her head, Tharja took a step backwards, eyes blazing with determination as she ensured she had his full attention, then slowly, carefully, she reached up, unclasping her collar and sinking to a hip.

With the collar undone, her cloak fell softly to the floor, Robin's eyes automatically tracking its descent. Swallowing heavily, his eyes swam along the smooth, enticing outline of her body.

Tharja never wore much to begin with, but somehow, even just missing her cloak…it made him re-evaluate her entire figure. It was suddenly impossible to ignore the slender turn of her shoulders, the way she angled her chest to display her alluring round breasts, the tightness of her bodysuit against her trim stomach or the gentle curve of her hips down to her long slim legs.

There was no doubt about the invitation in her eyes, full of knowledge that she'd seen his appraisal. Her smile was as devious as it was appealing. "But…why do you even need to choose?"

"W-Wha?" Heart thudding in surprise, Robin backed away a step.

"A girl like her can't be enough for someone as _powerful_ as you." She whispered, her voice low. "I'm yours Robin. I've told you that… I don't mind if you love her, so long as you love me too."

"I-"

"Why choose?" She repeated, as if it was the question was most natural thing in the world. "You need not even tell her… You know I can be _discreet_."

"W-Wha…?" Stunned, Robin's mouth fell open in disbelief.

And yet, despite himself, he couldn't deny the temptation of the offer.

Even aside from anything else, there was no arguing about Tharja's raw sexual appeal, even a blind monk would be attracted to her! And, she _was_ a loyal friend, someone who'd been at his side for years, he didn't want to hurt her, was this a w-

' _What!? No!'_ Furious at himself, Robin instantly shut down that line of thought, shocked the idea was entertained for even a moment. _'How could I even consider that!?'_ That wasn't the kind of man he was! He couldn't cheat on Lucina!

"No." He answered clearly, moving away another step as he narrowed his eyes. "I'd never do that to her."

"I see." She answered bitterly, turning away from him as her face fell. "I suppose there'll be a wedding soon then? The tactician and the perfect little princess of Ylisse… Tch, how appropriate."

Robin sucked in a breath, not savouring this moment in the least. "No… No there won't be a wedding."

Looking over her shoulder in surprise, she raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I didn't hide this just from you, we haven't told anyone about…about us. It'd be a shock to everyone if they found out and, right now we can't afford to cause any distractions in the camp or to morale, so we're keeping it a secret."

That was a half-truth at best, but he could hardly tell her about Lucina's resolve to leave when Grima was finally taken care of.

"That's…that's actually part of why I'm here." He continued uneasily. "To check if you were alright, of course. And, to ask that you keep this quiet."

Turning to face him fully, her eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"A secret relationship? …But it wasn't your plan, was it?" Tharja turned to face him fully, her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "No, I've seen the way you look to the other couples in the camp, the yearning you hold…the space in your heart I wished to fill…"

He should have expected this, Tharja was too sharp not to pick up on that.

"She's asked this of you…that you hide away, sneak around the camp." She sneered. "She steals you from me and she won't even wear your ring!"

"She didn't steal me from anyone." Robin forced his voice steady. "And, it doesn't matter whose plan it was. Look, please, I need you to-"

"To keep Lucina's secret for her." Tharja scoffed. "Tch, to look the other way when she scampers around like a thief in the night, too embarrassed to even stand at your side."

Hearing the rising anger in her voice only brought out Robin's own fears. "And to leave her alone." He cautioned, a stab of guilt running through him at even thinking of saying such a thing to a friend. "If you're angry, be angry at me. I should have told you about my feelings for her, but she's done nothing to you."

The look in her eyes told him she vehemently disagreed with that, however, even that look was tempered by the surprisingly pleased look on her face. Instead of the offense he'd expected to see from his words, she seemed impressed, watching his rising frustration.

"Very well." She hummed, slinking back a step as a small hopeful smile rose. "I shall keep Lucina's little secret." She continued, "And I shall leave her alone, I won't touch her at all, even after this insult."

Robin withheld his reaction, nothing was that simple.

"I'll give her all that…but, in return I want one night."

"One night?" He frowned.

"One night with you." She explained looking suddenly forlorn, "I just…even if it's only once, that would be enough. I, otherwise, I couldn't…the thought that we would never, that I could nev-"

Tharja's words cut off as she shuddered, wrapping her arms tight around herself as her eyes dropped to the floor. Even in spite of the nature of the demand, she seemed surprisingly vulnerable. "She's stolen you from me, surely it's fair that I steal you back for a single night!"

"No." This time he held not even an instant of hesitation. His mind had already been made. "I already told you. I won-"

"So she gets to take you from me? Demand things from me? And I get nothing in return!?" She cut him off, her own frustration clear now. "…Then why should I do anything she asks? One night Robin, that's all I ask. You need not even tell her, she doesn't have to know. Just one night… Or, I could tell the entire camp of your little 'strategy meeting' over breakfast."

"Tharja." His words were cold steel, the opposite of the raging anger inside him. "I will _not_ be blackmailed.

"I'm asking you, as a friend, to do this for me." He continued, raising himself up to his full height as he bore down on her. "But, I will not be threatened, nor let her be."

"R-Robin." She sighed, breathing his name like a moan, her entire demeanour changing as she did so. All defiance and anger left her eyes, replaced instead by a light flush.

"You still don't understand do you? Not really." Tharja continued, her voice slightly breathless as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm no threat to you, I never could be. I'm yours. I've always been yours, even before I met you.

"You have no need to ask, or to bargain with me. I said already, anything I can grant I shall…anything you want, anything you need. I-If you order it of me, I'll obey."

Obey. There were a thousand meanings behind that word, a million emotions tied up into the extent of the devotion Tharja was revealing to him. Tharja respected strength of will, he knew that. Knew that the passion of cold anger held a meaning to her he couldn't understand. But this…he'd never expected this!

Suddenly unsure, Robin hesitated. _Order_ her… _Order_ a friend? It wasn't so simple a task, there were too many implications there, too many layers.

The eager look on her face told him doing so would be playing exactly into her desires, in ordering her, she would be bound even tighter to him and they both knew it. No longer could he claim her as just his comrade, he would be accepting a hold over her that he would never be able to deny.

Finally his thoughts turned to his fiancé, to her request. Ultimately, he had no choice.

"Tharja." His words were iron, his will absolute. "You will not tell anyone about what you saw, nor will you harm Lucina at all."

Watching her shudder with delight, her face flush even deeper as she nodded her head in agreement, the weight of his actions sank into him instantly… He had commanded her. He had no doubt she would obey.

The exhilaration, the rush from the act was undeniable. Flushing slightly himself and fighting back an excited grin, he turned away. "I-I'll take my leave then."

"Robin." Her voice followed after him, her body only a second later. Her soft breasts pressed against his back and her words sweet in his ear. "My words were no lie."

Clenching his fists, he fought back a reaction. Even in his best form, it would have been difficult to hide an attraction towards her in such a position. Now however, bursting with adrenaline and with his body aching for long withheld release…his physical response was immediate.

"I-To never be with you, I couldn't take it, the thought, it hurts more than anything." She continued. "I'll love you forever, I'll follow you forever… I just need to feel it once, just one time, to feel your touch. It would be enough…"

"Tharja… I-"

"You need not repeat your answer." She whispered, sliding her fingers across his stomach. "But please…consider it… It would mean the world to me."

"I won't." He wished his voice hadn't shaken as he said that. "I won't consider it. Good night Tharja."

He was outside her tent a moment later, looking to the sky and trying to convince himself he'd done the right thing.

' _Gods…'_

His body shuddered with denied need.

Slowly he trudged back to his tent, careful not to wake Morgan as he slipped in.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"More bread Robin? You sure ate that fast, you must be _very_ hungry."

Even as trusting as he was, Robin wasn't quite able to believe that Tharja being seated directly opposite him in the mess hall was a coincidence.

"Here, allow me."

He also doubted that the way she bent fully over, giving him full view down her generous cleavage, was entirely accidental.

"Er-Thanks."

Nor did he think the way her leg was stretched out, rubbing up and down against his, was unintentional.

Shovelling more bread into his mouth, he tried to take his mind off it.

It'd been a few days since the night he'd talked to her and ever since, Tharja had practically redoubled her efforts to get his attention. Whether it was a reaction to the sheer nakedness of her reveal to him, or because she now knew she had competition for his heart, he neither knew nor cared.

Her leg moved slowly against the inside of his once more, knowing he couldn't afford to make a scene, he fought back a shudder with another large mouthful of bread.

All he did know was that it was getting quickly out of hand.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

"Naga… I'm sorry love. I know we were to meet tonight, but mother needed to reschedule the patrols. I've been rostered on."

"Ah, well, still we could-"

"With Frederick…" She finished, her own despondent look only partially managing to relieve his frustrations. With the Knight Captain around, there was no change of anything happening.

"I see." He sighed. "Gods… It just, it feels like forever since we've last- since we've had time together."

"It won't be long love." She promised, stepping forward with a quick kiss before pulling away. "We've just been busy lately."

And with that she was gone, ducking out the tent and away before anyone could see them, before anyone could think anything odd about his time spent with Chrom's daughter.

' _Godsdamnit.'_ He groaned, running his hands over his face in frustration.

It'd been over a week since their interrupted encounter, almost a month since he'd last had any time with his fiancé at all!

It was maddening!

He saw her every day, he talked to her frequently…but their touches were brief, their kisses fleeting, always they were looking over their shoulder, always scared to spend more than a moment together.

As much as he'd sworn he was fine with hiding their relationship, there was no doubt it was wearing on him. Anytime he couldn't bury his head in his work he was thinking about her, he was missing her…And what a bitter consolation that was! His own duties were half the reason he could never spend time with the woman he loved, his own freedom consisted of little more than brief respites between endless mountains of work.

Gods! It hadn't been this bad before, but now that he'd tasted her, he couldn't live without her. Now that he'd felt her touch, he needed it! He yearned for her like nothing he'd ever known before, desperate for her presence.

And instead he was left alone, baking under the hot desert sun and without a moment of relief.

"Oh, here you are Robin? I was looking for you."

Tharja always had been and likely always would be, a constant presence in his life…but right now, she was a presence he felt far more keenly than ever before.

Her hands ran along his back and his reaction was immediate.

Somehow their conversation had changed something between them. After seeing her so open, so vulnerable…after seeing her submit herself to him… He couldn't again see her simply as a comrade. Try as he might, he couldn't help but acknowledge her in a way he never had before as a woman, a woman who wanted him.

He couldn't help but remember the feeling of her soft touch against him, excite at the allure of her body as she slid against him, imagine her quiet moa-

' _No!'_ Gods. _'Get a hold of yourself man!'_

"Sorry Tharja, I've got, uh, some troop details that need to be taken care of. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Water was precious in the desert.

In order to conserve what little they had, bathing tents had been declared communal, the men of the Shepherds showered together and the women did likewise. Even as the tactician he was no exception.

It had become rare, very rare, that he could sequester even a moment of privacy within.

' _But.'_ He grinned. _'Rare doesn't mean never.'_ Not when a brief rainfall had led to one of the tents being kept open longer than usual hours.

The men had been rostered earlier in the day and the women throughout the rest of it. Buried under even more than his usual workload, Robin had barely left desk the entire day.

But now…now he had a moment, a single small gap in his duties before he turned in for the night. And! A small moment of privacy, a place to be alone, even if just for a few minutes.

Pushing the tent flaps open with an eager smile, he could already feel the tension ready to escape.

"A-AH! R-ROBIN!?"

Shrieking in surprise and instantly burning red, Tharja clutched her towel tight around her naked body, the thin sheet only serving to accentuate her incredible curves to Robin's stunned eyes

"W-Wha? Th-There wasn't an occupied sign!" He blurted out, spinning away and desperately trying not to think about what he'd just seen.

"I…must have forgotten."

Gritting his teeth and ducking back outside, he barely even heard the offer for him to join her as he walked sullenly back to his tent.

* * *

 **Two days later**

He could order her not to make advances at him.

Laying his head on his desk, he scoffed at the idea of it. What would such an order even consist of? Telling her not to love him? Telling her not to desire him?

Ridiculous.

Nevermind what even suggesting such a thing would mean…

Even attempting to do so would be as good at admitting that he wanted her. Gods…admitting that he was starting to struggle to ignore her advan-

"Ugh." Slamming his head into the desk, he pushed all those thoughts from his mind. "It's just…it's just the heat." He told himself.

He'd never had trouble ignoring Tharja's propositions before, she hadn't been quite this aggressive previously, but he knew that wasn't the problem. Or, not the entire problem at least. Tharja wasn't the one who'd changed here.

No, it was on him. He was the only variable, the delta she was betting everything she had on.

"I don't want her." He whispered, telling himself that wasn't a lie. "Lucina is the only woman I think of, she'd the only one I want…I just…"

Gods…Lucina. It'd been half a week since their last contact. It hadn't even been a touch, nothing more than a fleeting kiss before she ducked out of the tent, and still, his cock was rock hard, aching at the very thought of it.

"Grgh…" He moaned softly, sparing a single glance to where his daughter slept behind him. His sweet, innocent little Morgan. Just the thought of relieving himself in the same tent as her disgusted him enough to take the edge off his strain. That was _not_ an option.

He would endure.

Endure? Had he always been this bad? Was it really only because he now knew what he was missing?

Then why did it feel like it was getting worse with every step they took towards the heart of Plegia? Why did it feel as if something deep inside him was whispering to him? As if the tiniest spark within his soul was being tindered…?

* * *

 **The Next Week**

"Oh? So Morgan's part of the scouting party?"

Finishing the last of what had been a surprisingly good stew, Robin could only marvel at how calm Lucina's voice remained, especially considering how much he was struggling to control his own.

"Yeah, she wanted to spend time with Cynthia. I was against it personally, but after she got Sumia involved…"

"Ah." Lucina nodded in solidarity, "Mother…can be a difficult person to argue with."

Really, they were all just lucky the Queen only threw her rank around very rarely.

"Well, either way, she won't be back until later tonight from the sounds of it."

"And, didn't you say earlier you had some free time this afternoon?" Lucina sighed, feigning mild disinterest. "That's a shame, for you not to get to spend it with her."

"Ah, well, I'll figure something out." He shrugged, forcefully suppressing the excited grin threatening to break onto his face. "Maybe I'll look at one of those books your mother recommended me. Geez, Naga only knows how long it's been since I last read something besides a strategy tome!"

"Oh?" Her hand brushed against his under the table, her pinkie interlocking with his for but a single moment. "Then, have you read 'The Princess's Desire?' yet? I just finished it recently. It was…powerful. Er, a good read, for sure. I could bring it over if you'd like?"

The innuendo was about as subtle as a brick. Robin faked a cough to hold back his laughter.

"N-No, no I haven't read that yet. If you think it's good then, y-yeah that sounds great. I'll be in my tent all afternoon so, just, well, come over whenever…"

"Alright, it'll have to be after my rounds. So maybe in a few hours?"

"R-Right."

Many wondered why Robin persisted on wearing his thick cloak even in the dry desert heat. He'd never truly been able to articulate a response, mostly it just felt right, it felt like something important to him. Perhaps it was the only relic of his past self that remained?

As Lucina left, and as his eyes tracked her retreat however, he was glad to be wearing it simply because its thick protection afforded him the ability to stand up from the table.

* * *

The wait wasn't easy.

With his schedule currently open while waiting for further reports to be compiled, he'd attempted to distract himself by going through old battle plans, recognising the pivotal moments and lessons he'd learned. And yet, the more he stared at the details in-front of him, the more his eyes unfocussed and it all turned to gibberish.

Shaking his head didn't help, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate the details slipped through his mind.

"I'm too wound up." He concluded with a groan, laying his head on the desk with his eyes shut, trying to remember one of those breathing techniques Libra had mentioned.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime, like an eternity or longer… But finally, stepping lightly into his tent, with her face dusted slightly red, finally, She was here! He knew it would be little more than a brief respite, but it was precious beyond words, a small time they could spend together.

Smelling lightly of lilac and with her hair still slightly damp, even under the scorching afternoon sun, he guessed she'd even taken the time for a short bath after her rounds before coming to see him. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture.

"I brought that book you wanted." Lucina laughed, holding the small novel out with a wry smile.

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, he accepted it…and was very glad to see she had already finished sealing the tent by the time he'd placed it on his desk.

"Gods!"

That was as far as he got before she was in his arms, their lips crashing desperately together and their hands moving hot over the other's body.

She pushed his cloak from his shoulders. He threw her belt to the corner.

She pushed her hands across his chest, lifting his shirt up and throwing it over his head. He pressed hot kisses down her neck, holding her tight against him as his hands tugged at the fastenings to her tunic.

"Gods," he repeated, pulling away only long enough to turn her in place, aiming towards where his bedroll lay, "I missed this…"

""I feel the same, I ha-, ha-, Y-Yooaaaww." Blinking in surprise, Lucina's words were cut off as she leaned backwards, letting out a wide yawn.

"Er, Lucina?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise, his movements grinding to a halt. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, of course. I just, just, Yooawww." Shaking her head as she let out another yawn, Lucina suddenly looked almost dead on her feet. "Oh, I-I suppose I've been feeling a little run down today, it must have all hit me at once."

Leaning her backwards and laying her gently onto the bedroll, he gently crouched over her, his fingers inching across her shoulders, teasing at her undershirt. "Are you really that tired? Do you need to sleep?"

"N-No, I… I…" Seemingly ignoring his ministrations, Lucina's words trailed off as her head lolled to the side, her eyes sliding closing and her breathing slowing to a rhythmic pace. "I, just, just…"

"Y-You're really asleep?" Robin whispered, staring almost in disbelief as he rolled off, falling to the bedroll beside her. "Lucina?"

No response, but the sow rise and fall of her chest gave him all the answer he needed.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he stared dully up at the ceiling. _'This cannot be happening…'_ They finally, finally, had a moment alone! Sucking in a breath, he forced his frustration down, he couldn't blame her, if she truly was that tired then it was certainly for the best…but…

"Urgh." He groaned, lying this close to her, inhaling her soft scent like this was definitely not helping restrain his desires.

' _Well…'_ A second bitter sigh followed the first as the obvious compromise dawned. _'I do at least have some time to myself.'_

It wasn't ideal, but after more than a month of denial, Robin wasn't too worried about ideal. He was aching for Lucina's touch of course, but…but there would be time for that in the future, right now, even just release was better than nothing!

"H-Haah…" His breathing hitched as he kicked his pants and smallclothes off, his shaft rising free in the warm afternoon air, already rock hard from Lucina's early touch.

"Lucina…" He breathed her name, wrapping a hand loosely around his cock as he turned to face her, drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman beside him as his hands began to move.

Closing his eyes he breathed in her aroma, eager memories of their time together quickly springing to mind as slowly, ever so slowly, his frustrations began to ease.

"Ah...Hhaaa…" He remembered her first gentle touches, how she'd been almost fearful to hold his cock, her fingers wrapped only loosely around it as she pumped it hesitantly back and forth.

"Mhaa…" He remembered taking her from behind, imagined her soft moans and pants, the way she bucked and shook each time he pushed into her and the feel of her hips shaking under his hands as she came around his cock.

"Ahmm…" He imagined it was her thick, full, lips wrapped around his shaft right now. Slowly sliding up and down, taking his length further and further into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair.

' _Wait!'_ Some distant part of his mind screamed in response. _'What? Black hair! That's not Luc-'_

"Ahmmaa." His hand moved faster, harder, he didn't stop, couldn't stop. Opening his eyes in response, he stared at Lucina, at the woman he loved, lying beside him…

But still, in his mind's eye, he saw visions of Tharja. He saw her that night in the bathing tent, imagined her throwing the towel aside, her pale skin radiant in the moonlight as she pressed herself against him. He imagined her skin, smooth and supple, sliding over his body, her lips hot against his neck as her hands pushed into his pants.

"Ahughh!" Guilt rose alongside his pleasure as he saw himself sitting at his workdesk, his pants around his ankles and Tharja between his legs. He watched as she wrapped her breasts tight around his aching cock. Saw her raising herself up and down, her mouth suckling greedily on the cockhead each time it poked through…

"Heh…heh…heh…"

"W-Wha!?"

Thrown violently from his fantasy, Robin jolted half up right, staring in shock at where a small laugh had joined his quiet moans.

And here she was.

He blinked, his mouth wide open in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Lying paralysed on the bedroll Robin could only stare at where Tharja was quietly sealing his tent behind her… At where she was smiling warmly down at him, her face absolutely beaming in delighted anticipation.

"Th-Tharja! Wh-"

"Shhhh." She whispered, nodding her head over to where Lucina lay beside him, still sleeping.

Moving without another word, long before he could even begin to react, she was gliding towards him, the hypnotic sway of her hips drawing his attention the entire way…right until she dropped to the ground at his feet.

"T-Tharja!" He whispered, his voice equal parts anxious as excited as her fingers gently pushed his own from the shaft, as she leant forwards, mouth open wide…

"A-AHhhaha!" He gasped, jolting under her ministrations as her warm lips slowly engulfed his glans, shuddering as he felt her wrap her tongue around it, slowly sliding down his length.

"T-Tharja, wa-ahhaaah…" Reaching out he placed his hands on her head, ordering himself to pull her off him, to stop this. He couldn't do this! He knew he couldn't!

…Instead his fingers threaded lightly through her hair, his hips bucking slightly as her lips slid another inch further down his cock. "Gods, so good…"

"Mmmm." She hummed into the shaft, dragging her tongue against the underside as her head bobbed up and down. Her mouth was completely full with his length and her hands were eagerly working over the remainder.

"Th-Tharja…I-I'm getting close." He gasped, his breath coming in ragged pants as the dark mage pressed her tongue directly against the exposed skin atop his glans.

Shuddering under her ministrations and aching from far, far too long a denied release, the pressure inside roared furiously, she took him to his peak within barely a few minutes.

"G-Gods!" He groaned, his vision going dizzying white as he felt his cock twitching furiously against her tongue, felt her holding him as far in her mouth as she could, her hands maintaining a furious rhythm along his shaft.

"Naga!" He cried, finally, incredibly, held right on the edge of his peak. "T-Tharja, I'm gon- Tha-"

"Tha-Ah! A, h-huh!?" He screamed, throwing himself backwards and rearing up from his desk with a half choked gasp.

 _First came confusion._

"W-Wha…Huh?" Robin blinked, the last remnants of pleasure quickly fading from him as he stared dazedly around his surroundings.

He was at his desk? And…fully clothed?

And…still painfully hard, a dull ache emanating from his balls quickly reminded him of that fact. Once again, he'd been denied his release.

' _It was…just a dream?'_ He gaped, slumping forwards, head in his hands. _'Gods, it felt so…so real.'_

It was only as he regained his bearings that he noticed the new addition to his desk, "The Princess's Desire." He read aloud, his heart sinking as he noticed a small note stuck under the book's cover.

' _I saw you were already asleep by the time I brought the book over.'_ He mouthed the words dully. _'I know how hard you work yourself so I was glad to see it. I couldn't bear to wake you. May you have pleasant dreams Robin._

 _-Yours, Lucina.'_

"Godsdamnit…" He cursed, his voice low and cold as he looked through the gap at the entrance of his tent, trying to judge the time by the available daylight.

Late afternoon. He must have been out for at least four hours.

Lucina would already have left with the hunting party.

Morgan would be back anytime soon.

"Godsdamnit."

So he'd fallen asleep, deeply asleep, right before Lucina came to see him? He'd passed out and missed something he'd been looking forward to, not just since today, but for a month?

He didn't believe that for a second.

 _After confusion came anger._

Screwing her note into a ball, Robin's fury rose quickly.

It wasn't difficult to guess who had messed with him, nor, how she did so, to understand the nature of the dream he'd had.

"Godsdamnit!" Pounding his fists against the desk, he leapt to his feet. "I've had more than enough of this!" His soul blazed with fire and his heart slammed furiously into his chest, anticipation, exhilaration and adrenaline all surged within him as he stormed out.

This farce had gone on too long already. It was time to put an end to this, once and for all.

* * *

He was at her tent, throwing the flaps aside and stalking in, long before he could think about what he planned to say, well before he'd decided what he would do.

"Tharja." Her name dropped from his lips like a curse. Try as he might, Robin couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

"R-Robin!" She spun to face him, an eager grin clear on her face. "You've come to see me! At last…we're all alone."

A quick wave of her hands ensured that, the tent flaps closing themselves behind him, sealing it shut.

Robin snarled, "Come to see you!? You hexed me!

"I trusted you." He added, bearing down on her as he moved forwards, not giving her a moment to speak. "I've _always_ trusted you, I've always considered you a friend, no matter what! And now, this!? A dark desire hex? Did you think I wouldn't notice!? A hex from a book you gifted me yourself!?"

A long ago birthday present, something she'd gifted him a few months since joining the Shepherds. Despite his fear of it, he'd always had an innate skill for dark magic, and it'd been something she'd wanted to share with him. It hadn't worked out, but he'd read through the tome none the less and memorised every curse, charm and hex.

It wasn't even a particularly complex spell, certainly not the most impressive conjuring Tharja knew. It was a simple means of taking a desire, a fantasy, from a host and melding it with the target, practically it worked as little more than a basic form of suggestion. What he'd seen was her fantasy, an image created from her mind and joined with his.

"I…needed to show you." Tharja answered carefully, her voice ripe with anticipation. "To show you what I can do for you, that I can make you happy, give you anything you desire."

"I already told you, th-"

"You saw me, didn't you?" She her words low and suggestive as she drew closer. "if you know the hex, then you also know it only amplifies what's already there…if you felt nothing for me, if you didn't want me or could never see yourself with me you would have woken up hours ago."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Robin glared back. He already knew that, what her words meant and what the dream meant. She'd proven, undeniably, that he was only human. That on some base level, he _could_ dream of himself with another…

"You knew I was looking forward to this, that I have very limited time I get to spend with her." He accused, struggling to stay calm. "And, you specifically interfered with that! Even when you know how much it means to me!"

"I showed you Robin…that you don't need to always wait for Lucina." Her hands reached out, stroking his chest. "You've seen it now. She doesn't have to be the only one for you."

"Tha-"

"You want me." She purred, "Just as I want you."

Somewhere, deep in his soul, a tiny spark- the ghost of a single ember, flared.

"GODSDAMNIT!" He roared, the last vestiges of his patience, of his rationality finally snapping. "Fine!" He snarled, snatching her hands roughly from his chest, holding them away from him in a vice grip. "That's what you want!? For me to admit I want you? Is that what it will take for you to leave me be!?"

"I-Ah!" Tharja yelped as Robin threw her backwards across her tent, looking up with an excited grin when he caught up with her.

"This is what you want?" He raged, passion, desire and frustration all boiling far hotter than he could stand as he flung his cloak from his shoulders. Grabbing her again, he took hold of her only long enough to aim towards her bed, before pushing her roughly down. "Fine! FINE!"

Falling to the bedroll with a gasp, she stared hungrily up at him, her legs spread wide and her smile inviting. Her clear desire serving to remove the last of Robin's hesitation.

Crawling atop her with another growl, he didn't waste a moment- reaching down, he tore the sash from her hips, throwing the ruined garment across the room.

"R-Robin!" Tharja moaned, a single touch of nervousness in her voice as her hips squirmed under him, as she was displayed for the first time before him.

She was wearing tiny black panties he could see now, the thin fabric of the bodysuit she wore doing absolutely nothing to hide them from him. Nor did either conceal her arousal, the slick outline of her pussy clearly visible through her soaked garments.

"Eager." He grinned, not having expected anything else as he hooked two fingers through her bodysuit and under the smallclothes.

"A-Wha!?" She yelped, her hips yanked to the sky as Robin suddenly ripped upwards, pulling with incredible force as he tore her clothing apart, creating a hole for his entry. "Ah-haaa..Haaa."

Flushed deep red and trying not to squirm, Tharja's whole body shuddered at the experience, her lower body now exposed fully before him. She'd scarcely even imagined Robin like this, it was incredible! To see a man usually so calm and collected, now so worked up, glaring down at her in a mix of fury and lust, too eager to stop, not willing even to undress her as he ripped a wider hole in her bodysuit, her pussy full revealed.

Pushing himself to his feet, Robin shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his pants, groaning with relief as his aching cock was finally liberated. He didn't fail to notice Tharja's eyes tracking his every movement, nor see her body shivering as she drank in the sight of his naked body, her eyes tracing along his rigid length.

Gritting his teeth at the raw need coursing through him, Robin took one final deep breath.

He couldn't deny this anymore. Couldn't hide his feelings behind some comforting lie.

She wanted this.

He wanted this.

It was all there was, the simplest of all human desires. Instinct. Primal need.

Sinking to his knees he didn't even bother to hide the eager grin on his face as he positioned himself on-top of her once more, sliding his cock through the ruined fabric of her bodysuit and pushing her pussy lips outward, forcing the entrance to open around his cockhead.

"Hah-R-Robin…" Tharja stammered, her voice shaking violently as her legs wrapped awkwardly around his waist, her arms clinging desperately around his neck- trying to pull him down to her. "Ahn, I-I, hhaaa."

He didn't wait, there was no reason to.

Gripping hard to her waist he slammed his hips forwards, unleashing all his pent up anger, all his frustration, all his cravings at once. "Hrghhha!" Roaring with need, he forced her walls open, driving past any resistance as he buried his entire length inside her with one brutal thrust.

"GEIIYAAAAAA!"

Screaming, Tharja's whole body arched off the bed, convulsing and shaking under him.

Almost overcome by the sensation of being wrapped up inside her, it took Robin another moment to realise something was wrong.

He'd expected this reaction, that she would be shaking and screaming as his length was fully buried in her deepest parts. He had no doubt of how badly she wanted him, that her need matched his own.

"Huh?"

But, he'd never expected her to scream in pain.

 _After anger came shock._

"T-Tharja?" He whispered, every last drop of anger frozen as he slowly took in the agonised face of the woman under him. Watching horror struck as she tried to hide her expression, as she tried to hide her hurt from him, even as he saw tears welling instinctively in her eyes.

"Please, d-don't stop." She whispered, voice hitching as she attempted to wrap her legs back around him, her hips moving weakly against his. "I'm fine...you can move."

"Tharja…" He repeated, her name wrenching his heart open. "Gods…I…"

 _After shock came guilt._

Pulling back, he looked down, confirming what he'd already realised as he saw the blood flowing red down her thighs, staining her bedroll.

As he realised what he'd just done to her.

"G-Gods. Tharja, I didn't… This was your-your first?"

"O-Of course." She nodded, her voice shaking with obvious discomfort. "I told you… I'm yours. I always have been. Even, even before I met you."

"I'm sorry." He sighed, dropping his head and collapsing down gently into her arms, the last of his anger finally dissipating to nothing. He couldn't blame her, should never have blamed her, she was only acting exactly as he should have known she would act. He was the one who lost control.

"I never meant to hurt you." He whispered, resting his palm against her face and brushing away the welling tears with his thumb. "I, I didn't know."

' _But I should have! I should have known!'_ An angry voice in the back of his mind told him. Tharja was among the most introverted people he knew, she kept to herself even among the Shepherds and by all respects had been even more stand-offish before she'd joined them. How could it possibly be a surprise that she'd never taken a lover?

Because of the way she acted around him? A man she herself claimed as special, and unique. Because of the way she dressed? A desert style not far removed from any other Plegian mage he'd seen. He'd let cursory judgements cloud his vision, never even taking a moment to think properly about it. That wasn't good enough, not for a tactician!

"I don't mind." She answered softly, the pain on her face easing as she rested her cheek against his palm. "Just…please…don't, ah-don't stop, don't leave me. Not, not now." Looking into her eyes he could finally understand, the nervousness she'd shown, her fear and why she'd never said anything.

And he saw now, with his mind clear, what else there was besides primal need. What there always had been, the affection and love he'd always held for Tharja, even if not the love she wished from him.

To continue was wrong, he knew that, his only excuse was long gone…but the only thing worse would be to stop now.

 _Finally, after guilt came acceptance._

"Shhh." He whispered, sliding his arms around her neck and drawing her softly against him. "I won't leave you. You're mine, remember?"

Moving before she could answer, he pulled her head up to meet him, laying her lips softly against his own, and holding her in a gentle kiss.

"A-Always." She beamed when they broke away, her eyes as bright as he'd ever seen them. "Always, always… I'm yours, forever."

"Then…" He sighed, moving his lips against hers once more, pushing her mouth open with his tongue and deepening their embrace. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Oka-ahnn, Okay." She nodded, eyes widening with a gasp as his cock twitched inside her, scraping along the very back of her pussy.

Easily fighting down the urge to move, Robin was content to just lay still inside her, letting her run her fingers along his back as he threaded his own through her hair. Giving her time to adjust to his length inside her as he slowly raised the intensity of their embrace.

"R-Robin…" She panted his name, her breathing starting to come faster as he felt her pussy slowly loosen around him, her juices flowing more freely as she relaxed.

Breaking away from her lips and dragging his mouth under her jaw, he sucked lightly on her neck. It was a new experience, he realised, unique.

It was clear she was unused to any of this, her movements-even the way she kissed him, was awkward…and yet, endearing. Even just being wrapped inside her felt different, when he made love to Lucina, her body was always gentle and soft, but with a confidence and strength that suited the time travelling princess, a willingness to do whatever was needed, the knowledge that she would match her pace to his no matter what he did.

With Tharja it felt as if her entire body yearned for him, the dark mage's confidence fully surrendered to him as she relaxed into his ministrations. There was a wonderful softness to her body as she slid against him, each time she squirmed under him he could feel her pillowy breasts heaving and shaking.

And, and gods she was tight. "Ha-ah!" He gasped at that thought- feeling her pussy coil tight around him once more. Even as her body relaxed into his embrace, still her walls were agonisingly constricting against his cock, the sorceress's smaller body pulling instinctively at his cock.

"It fe-feels, ahnnn, ah!" Tharja sighed, her words cut off to nothing but small gasps as Robin slowly began to rock himself back and forth, moving slowly, barely an inch in and out as he pressed gently against the back of her tunnel, over and over, "F-Feels… Like-like my entire body…can, can feel you."

"It's good…" He answered, gritting his teeth as he moved just a little further. "Gods, Tharja. It feels good."

"I-I'm, I'm glad! I'I'm so glad!" She laughed giddily, burning absolute bright crimson as she removed her hands from his back, covering her face with them. "G-Gods, I-I can't believe it."

"Ahn-aaah!" Her breathing came faster and harder as her hips moved awkwardly back and forth against his, pushing him out further, pulling him in deeper. "I'm, we're really! Ro-Robin! Robin!"

"Tharja…" He whispered in surprise, attempting to slow her pace. "Y-You don't need, ah-ha, you don't need to push yourself."

"W-We're making love! Y-You're inside me!" Tharja cried, still hiding her expression behind her hands as she threw her head to the side, her body sliding faster against his, no more signs of pain evident at all. "G-Gods! Ro-Robin! Robin! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

' _W-Woah!'_ He gaped at the sight, carefully matching his thrusts to hers as he watched her losing control, her breathing coming in frantic gasps and her words little more than guttural moans. _'Sh-She's really feeling this!'_ He realised, seeing first hand just how much this meant to her.

"Tharja, a-hah… Here!" He answered, pulling her hands from her face and pinning them to the bed.

Her eyes went wide as she saw him staring directly at her, as he saw her in the absolute throes of passion. But, before she could attempt to move away, his lips were on her once more, cutting off her cries as he dragged her into another deep kiss.

"MMMHGHAAAA!" She moaned into his mouth, her movements finally halting as her body convulsed tight against him, shuddering and shivering, she came hard, her pussy sucking desperately against Robin's cock, dragging his own ragged gasps out in return.

Their lips only finally came apart a minute later as the orgasmic high passed and she fell onto the bed with a dazed expression, her mouth open in wordless sighs and eyes glazed over.

"Hah, mmmm." Robin hummed, ceasing his own movements as he let her recover, stroking her face lightly as she panted weakly under him. "How was that?"

"I, khaaa, ahh… R-Robin… I love you. I love you." She repeated, turning her head against his hands and pressing her lips softly against his palms. "I love you more than anything."

"Does it still hurt?" He asked, moving slowly inside her once more, this time dragging his cock fully out of her pussy before slowly grinding it back inside, pressing it again gently against her furthest walls.

"N-No, no…" She grinned, smiling the warmest smile he'd ever seen from her. "It's just…perfect. I'm, I'm with you… With you… I'm so happy!"

"Good. Go-ahgnn, good." He nodded, grinding in a little faster as he felt the pressure of his own release slowly building within him. "Gods, it's good. Y-You feel amazing."

Tharja's response was interrupted as her body shook once more. Shuddering in his arms with a deep moan, she felt her pussy squeezed frantically around him. "Anhgggnnn!"

"A-Amazing!" He repeated, burying his face in her pale white shoulders and grinding harder inside her, groaning through grit teeth when her pussy constricted tightly in response.

Gods it felt good, incredible! Tharja's movements may have been awkward at first, but she was learning fast! There was no-one in the camp more skilled at analysing him than her and already he could feel her body acting eagerly in response to his own.

"R-Robin…Robin!" She moaned his name again, her breathing racing faster and faster as she threw her head back, mouth falling open and her hands tugging weakly at his head. "A-Ah! K-Kiss, kiss me, a-again! P-Please!"

He was close! Naga! He was close, so close! Dragging his cock faster out of her pussy, grinding it back in harder, each thrust felt like it would squeeze his long awaited release out of him, her entire body seemingly acting to draw out every last drop of his seed.

"T-Tharja!"

Sucking in a desperate breath, he sunk down into her embrace, wrapping his own arms tight around her shoulder and burying his full length inside her. Pressing it as hard against her back wall as he could, their lips came together, locked once more in a deep, frantic kiss.

Her reaction was instantaneous, with her head raised up against his arms, Tharja's body shuddered violently, writhing in his arms and moaning loudly into his mouth, she kissed him as passionately as she could, refusing to let him go, even as another thunderous orgasm slammed through her.

Robin's reaction was no less so, his cock twitching and spasming the instant it drove against his back walls. Even with his mouth locked against hers and eyes closed, still he could see bright spots dancing across his vision as his release came almost painfully, his balls aching and pulsing as load after load of hot cum sprayed through the dark mage's pussy, as he stained it completely with his seed.

Even as their orgasms faded, still they held their embrace, the kisses gradually slowing as the intensity lowered, until they were left lying still, holding each other tight and just kissing softly, gently, lovingly.

From there time seemed to stretch out, the distinction losing meaning as they simply basked in a comfortable afterglow. Neither tracked how much passed, neither cared.

At some point Robin pulled out, rolling off and lying dazedly beside her. Moments later she was snuggled against him, his arm holding her tight as she snuggled happily against his chest.

It was Tharja that broke the silence first, some unknowable minutes later. "Thank you." She whispered simply.

"Tharja…I…" Robin followed, his thoughts still hazy from pleasure but his heart as clear as it had ever been. "I'm sorry.

"You mean a lot to me. I care, I care so much for you." He added, squeezing her shoulder before she could answer. "You're important to me, but…but I feel like, like I can't help but hurt you."

"Robin…" Her voice was soft, tender. "I, if it's you… I'll endure any pain. Nothing will stop me."

"I'm sorry Tharja." He repeated, sighing heavily, "I wish I could just… I wish I could love you like you want me to."

Like he loved Lucina.

"Tch." Tharja laughed, the happy giggle sounding almost completely out of place on the woman. It was a sound Robin was certain none other had ever heard.

She slid up against him and he was further shocked to see small tears shining in her eyes as she smiled gently down at him. "I'm happy…" She admitted. "You say that and…I, I actually believe you." He could only smile. It had to be a trick of the light, Tharja never cried.

No more words were needed, there wasn't anything left to say. Wrapping his arms gently around back around her neck, he pulled her back down to him, their lips locking together once more and their bodies moving naturally.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Gods…" Robin whispered to himself, back in his own tent once more, having snuck in from Tharja's during the early hours of the morning.

"Gods." He repeated, his hands shaking and his heart aching as he replayed the previous night's events once more.

' _I really did it… With Tharja.'_

He didn't have a single excuse, nor a single explanation. He'd come to her heady with passion and anger… He'd lost control, and he'd wound up deeper than he'd ever expected to go. _'How could I even, why did I…'_ His thoughts were as scattered as his emotions as he ran his hands through his hair, sucking in deep breaths.

Things had escalated so fast, faster than he'd even anticipated! But…he'd stayed… The first time perhaps he could rationalise, but he'd made love to Tharja twice more before they'd fallen asleep.

' _Was I really that pent up?'_ He winced, what kind of excuse was that! He was a man! A tactician! Not some hormonal teen!

"Naga preserve me." He sighed finally, slumping to his desk with his head in his hands.

' _Being in love, it all looked so easy. So simple from the outside.'_

He loved Lucina, she loved him. That was all there was to it, wasn't it?

' _Gods, I'm such a thrice-damned fool!'_

He'd underestimated it, what it meant to be in a relationship. What it meant to be a lover or fiancé. Everything had just worked so well, had come so easily, he'd just…just assumed that was enough, that he knew what he was doing.

He didn't have to think hard to remember the last time he'd let himself get so complacent, to just assume he knew what he was doing. _'Emm…'_ And once again, it was the royal family, the people he loved most that would be the most hurt by his actions.

' _Godsdamnit Robin!'_ He swore, his fingers digging hard into his palm as he shook with anger and self loathing. _'Godsdamnit! This isn't the man you want to be! This isn't the man Lucina deserves!'_

And so, just like in the wake of the tragic mission to save Emmeryn. Robin accepted his failure, internalised his shortcomings. Finally, he understood just how fragile a relationship could be, even one that meant more to you than your very soul, he saw how a single mistake could lose him everything he loved, could hurt everyone he cared about.

And just like then, he knew, with everything he was, with everything he ever would be, that he would become a better man. That he would learn from this.

' _I will not, not ever repeat this!'_ He vowed, his hands shaking angrily as he choked back hot tears. _'I know now, h-how little it takes! I'll never, never take it for granted again '_

It had been so easy to assume that his love for Lucina would be enough to prevent any other women from even tempting him. So simple! He only loved her, how could he ever be tempted!?

A single memory of how comfortable, how wonderful, he'd felt wrapped up in Tharja's embrace was enough to drill that lesson deep into Robin's soul.

' _So long as I live, I'll never- never, touch another, only Lucina.'_ He swore, teeth grit as he forced himself steady. _'I understand now, I know how easy it can be. E-Even though, even though I love her.'_

It was nearly a half hour before Robin managed to bring his breathing under control, by then his hands were skinned almost raw from how tight he'd been clenching them.

It was a lesson. He accepted it as a tactician accepted any harsh truth. A terrible, painful lesson, that for all else he was…he was just a man.

He'd never doubted that, of course, but when two continents sang his praises, when all his friends lauded his achievements…perhaps it'd been easy to forget -just for a moment- that he was just as fallible, just as flawed and susceptible as any other.

' _Never again.'_ He promised one final time, swearing it on his very life. He would never repeat this act.

* * *

 **Present**

' _Never again.'_

The promise he'd made that day echoed round Robin's head as Tharja's fell to the bedroll with a gasp, staring hungrily back up at him, her legs spread wide and her smile full of anticipation.

His body was wracked once more by the raging desire within, and he shook the memory from his head.

It was funny, or perhaps it was something that should have been funny.

He stood here on the cusp of breaking a promise he'd sworn his life to, a vow that had been more important to him than anything, one sworn as he ached with regret… And he didn't have a single hesitation.

He would never be the man he'd sworn to be that day, he saw that now. He accepted that, that was an acceptable price. _'I will protect her. No matter what.'_ That was more important, he'd made up his mind long ago.

His soul thrummed with approval. Grinning eagerly, Robin dropped to his knees, dragging his fingers along Tharja's long, slim, legs and carefully untying the sash around her hips, throwing it to the floor.

"R-Robin!" Tharja gasped, her hips squirming under him as she looked on in breathless anticipation.

Her panties were a dark red, standing out visibly against the light mesh of her bodysuit and utterly drenched in her juices already, the slick outline of her pussy very visible through the fabric.

"I missed this." He admitted, pressing his finger hard against her entrance, pushing it slightly inside her, despite the two layers of fabric, and listening as Tharja cried out in eager approval.

Fighting back his own desperate arousal through gritted teeth, Robin knew he was fast running against his limits, already near the verge of as much as he could stand, as long as he could wait! Gods! Especially when she was right here! Wanting him! He needed this!

Spreading his fingers out, he hooked them through her bodysuit, under her smallclothes.

"Ah-haahh. G-Go ahead!" She gasped, recognising this moment and already bracing her hips against his force. "I-I'm your-AHH!" Once again her waist was dragged skywards as Robin tore her clothing to shreds, her panties pulled right from her body and a hole torn in her bodysuit right to her abdomen, a testament to both her love's strength and his impatience.

Flushing deep red and biting her lip with hot excitement, Tharja's whole body shivered as she watched. It was indescribable to see him like this, to see Robin full of nothing but uncontrolled desire, of boundless lust towards her. She'd been pressed hard against his cock barely a minute ago and already her pussy ached for his touch once more.

Pushing himself to his feet, Robin frantically stripped his own clothing, throwing his shirt aside and kicking his pants off with a gasp of relief as his cock was finally unrestrained. Laying a hand around his shaft, he took a moment to present himself to her, laughing as he watched Tharja's eyes eagerly drinking in his naked body, her lips quivering at the sight of his rigid length.

Gritting his teeth and fighting back the rough need coursing through him, Robin prepared himself with one final deep breath.

He wanted this.

She wanted this.

He cared for Tharja, he loved her. Not in the same manner he loved Lucina, but, in this moment, neither of them cared.

It was both the simplest and most complex of all human desires.

Sinking to his knees, he took a moment to position himself atop her as gently as possible. Sliding his cock through the ruined fabric of her bodysuit and gently easing her pussy lips outward, slowly opening the entrance around his cockhead.

"I-Ah, Ro-Robin!" She breathed, her voice hitching as she felt the glans sliding up and down along her entrance. Wrapping her legs loose around his hips, her arms slid gently up and down his, urging him on. "Robin, ahnn. Ahaaa…"

He didn't wait, he knew she needed it as badly as he did.

Gripping hard to her waist he slammed his hips forwards, unleashing all his pent up frustration, the raging desire, his uncontrolled lust all at once. "HRGHAAA!" Roaring with need, he pushed her walls open around his cock, driving his entire length inside her with one thrust.

"AHNNNGUUAAAAAAAAA!"

Screaming, Tharja's entire body arched off the bed, convulsing and shaking as she threw her head back, her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging open.

"Ahh-gnnn." Robin gasped in response, moaning and shivering at the incredible sensation as he felt Tharja cum hard around his cock, her pussy squeezing and sucking furiously again and again as her body trembled.

"R-Robin… I-Incredible…" She panted, her eyes slowly refocussing as she came down from the sudden incredible high. "Mmnngg. So strong. It's like, like you fill my entire body."

"Hngg." He grunted a response, easing himself back and forth a little inside her as her pussy slowly relaxed around him, letting his cock grind against her back walls –grinning each time her head fell back with a silent gasp- "Gods. You're still as tight as I remember."

"I-It…ahnn, it has been, f-far too long." She answered, her attempt at flippancy undone by the bright flush on her face and the moans already falling eagerly from her lips.

"Yeah." He agreed, collapsing gently down into her waiting embrace and wrapping his arms tight around her neck, their lips meeting together once more, soft and loving for a single moment before the intensity, the raw passion between them spurred them on.

Sliding slowly back and forth inside her, Robin couldn't help but marvel at the tightness of the sorceress smaller body, her walls still desperately snug around his cock. Even as she relaxed against him, her moans came faster and deeper and with each thrust her pussy pulled instinctively at his length.

"Ahnn-Ah! R-Robin! Robin!" She cried his name, her fingers threading through his hair as she threw her head back and forth, "I missed this! Gods! I love you! I love you!"

Silencing her cries with his lips, Robin pushed her harder into the bed, overtaking her rhythm with his own as her walls loosened enough for him to grind comfortably in and out. Feeling her thrashing under him, her legs wrapping tighter and tighter around his waist, only made him grind back inside with even more force, carefully keeping his speed the same as his cock ground hard against the top of her pussy, as it pushed directly into the rear walls of her pussy- again and again.

"MMMGHAAA!" She screamed into his mouth, shuddering and shivering as she came for the second time, her pussy sucking even harder than ever against his cock as her grip on him loosened, and she fell backwards into his arms, breathing raggedly as white spots danced between of her eyes.

"T-Tharja!" Robin moaned her name, not pausing for an instant as he drove into her with the same pace, pressing hard against the back of her pussy even as she peaked, her tunnel clamping down around his cock.

"G-Gods! Ro-Robin!" She screamed, with her whole body left incredibly sensitive following her orgasm, the continued sensations seared through her like raw pleasure. Gasping and shrieking, her mouth hung open as she shuddered in his grip, shaking as she felt another orgasm approaching before she'd even fully recovered from her first.

"Naga." He grunted, burying his face in her pale white shoulders, and grinding even harder inside her, his pace increasing as his own need spurred him furiously on. "It-Tharja! It's good, ghaa, so, good!"

"I-I can't! R-Robin! Robin!" Tharja panted, finding her breath just barely long enough to scream his name as she felt his cock twitching desperately inside her, her mind focussing only on him as she felt his impending release, felt the pressure building from him.

Over and over his cock drove hard against the back of her pussy, she could only just barely stand it... Even just thinking about it was driving her wild! She was with Robin! She was having sex with Robin! They were together again! He was going to cum! He was going to cum inside her! It was too much, more than she could take. Another peak crashed through her, sending her body shivering as she screamed wordlessly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her vision going white.

"Tharja!" Robin repeated her name as little more than a grunt, his arms shaking as his own release built up inside him with incredible force.

Sucking in a frantic breath, he collapsed down into her arms once more, pulling his own tight around her shoulder and driving his full length inside him as hard as he could, pressing it against the furthest part of her pussy as their lips met in a deep, frantic kiss.

Feeling her coiled tight around him, feeling her cum around his cock one last time, there was no chance he could even begin to fight against the pleasure she was giving him. Shuddering with one final burst of pleasure, he gasped into her mouth as his cock twitched, his release surging through him and spraying load after load of his hot seed through the dark mage's pussy, filling her entirely with his essence.

Tharja's own reaction was instantaneous, her mind seared completely blank as she felt his thick cum pressed against her innermost walls, gasping and panting into their weakened kiss each time his cock twitched, pressing another release inside her. Breaking their kiss, she slumped bonelessly down into the bed, unware of even how many times she'd cum, feeling the intensity of his orgasm.

"W-Wow!" Robin panted, his own body slumped carefully atop hers as he sucked in deep breaths. "I-I've never…never felt, like… Gods."

Sex always felt good. Whether it had been that previous time with Tharja, with Lissa, or with Lucina before or after his return, it had always been an incredible feeling, an intensely passionate experience unlike anything else.

But, it had never felt like this.

"Naga…" He whispered, knowing full well Tharja likely couldn't hear him.

With each thrust it had been as if his soul was being cleansed, as if every part of his body was singing in unison.

The ache for release, the pressure building within him…it had been unbearable.

But now… "Gods, I-It's like…"

Now it was gone.

The fire within him wasn't simply mollified, nor lowered, he hadn't just taken the edge off it… The moment he'd felt himself unload inside Tharja, it had disappeared completely. He couldn't even feel the smallest embers within him. All the fog had lifted from his mind, for what felt like the first time since he'd come back, he finally felt like himself again!

"It's like, I'm finally alive again!"

He didn't know if he wanted to laugh, to cry, or to scream. A million emotions were surging through him simultaneously, far more than he could possibly handle.

Pulling out, he slumped bonelessly onto the bed beside the dark mage, gathering her into his arms and holding her gently as she wrapped herself around him. _'E-Even just this… just this is, it feels almost strange.'_

Stopping after one single orgasm was practically a novelty. Already tonight he'd came inside Lucina six times, only stopping when she'd passed out…and still his body had been screaming for more. Still, it had taken every ounce of will he possessed not to force himself on her unconscious form.

But now… Somehow, after only once, now he was satisfied. He was sated.

"Finally, f-finally..." He whispered, falling backwards into the mattress and staring wordlessly up at the ceiling.

* * *

"I'm glad." Tharja spoke first almost a half hour later, from where she'd been snuggled warmly against his chest. "So glad, you finally came to me."

"Tharja." Robin sighed, stroking her back softly as he summoned up the courage to face what he knew was before him. "You know what's wrong with me, what's been happening to me. Don't you?"

It was the only explanation he'd been able to come to. The worry he'd seen in her, the relief she'd had upon seeing him, it went beyond simply wanting to be with him. He'd come to her out of desperation, knowing she wouldn't turn him away, but now, now, a small part of him dared hope he'd finally have some answers…Even as another part of him feared what that answer might be.

"I…don't know exactly." She answered slowly, her fingers trailing across his chest.

"Then, then just tell me what you do know! I, It's not something as simple as a curse or hex is it? It's something…something big."

"Robin…"

"Am I… Am I losing myself? Losing my control?" He forced the words out, the dread he'd tried not to think, a possibility that had haunted him every waking day since his return. "Godsdamnit… Am-am I becoming Grima? A monster?" Looking at Lucina's exhausted form, the way he'd ravaged her body night after night, he'd certainly felt like one.

"No! Robin!" Tharja cried, sitting up and staring dead into his eyes. "Grima is dead. You killed him."

Clamping down on her anger, she reached out, stroking his face gently. "Do you think if you were becoming Grima I would let you lay so much as a finger on me?" She asked softly. "My love is only for Robin, the man I helped kill Grima. I care not whose flesh that beast wears…he is not you."

"Then… Then what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." She answered simply, shaking her head and threading her fingers softly through his hair. "You're not losing yourself Robin, you've regained yourself… You are, you are more yourself than you've ever been before."

"Wha?" He grimaced, trying to make sense of that as he pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall and dragging an arm around Tharja's waist. "Huh?"

"You were…you were never fully human." She spoke hesitantly, giving off the impression of someone picking her words very carefully, treading carefully so as not to cause hurt. A very rare impression for Tharja.

"I don't know all the details…but from what you've told me, Validar- your entire line has been bred for the purpose of housing Grima." She continued. "But…that's impossible, there's no magic to simply possess someone, to take their body and force them out. Even if there was, a human cannot simply _become_ a Dragon, and especially not one as powerful as Grima. Chrom has Naga's mark, but he cannot become Naga."

"R-Right." Robin nodded weakly. He wasn't fully human? Was that a surprise? He wasn't sure. He knew he'd been bred to be Grima's host…he'd never wanted to consider what such a task actually entailed. "So then…I'm, what? Part Manakete?" That wasn't so bad, Nah was half-Manakete, and Yarne was half-Taguel,it was a little strange to think of himself in those terms, but it wasn't too worrying.

"I doubt it." She sighed. "More likely, born from the souls of Manaketes, their essence taken and fused with your blood… I can't even guess what other rituals. But even that wouldn't be enough… Grima, his essence, his power. Your bloodline must be infused with it, secreted within you, for you to house it…like a buried safe."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, he could not simply possess you, force your soul from your own body…not unless he had some anchor, a space inside you where he already existed. To host Grima, to become Grima, you must have already held his powers within you. That was the power he wished to take, the strength he hoped to gain from you."

Nodding, Robin thought back, it wasn't something he'd easily forget...the fury on his doppelganger's face when he overcame the control, when he refused to join him. His future-self had been weakened by Naga's time travel, but he'd made it very clear his strength would be returned on their fusion, that he'd be stronger than ever.

"Then…I housed Grima's power?" It made a twisted sort of sense he supposed. How else would Grima become so powerful just from merging with him?

"Part of it, or more like…the potential for his power, the focus for them. Before there was always a thick aura, a layer of fell magic I could feel around you. It was…very appealing, and very, very powerful." Tharja nodded, smiling darkly at the memory. "It was only when I looked close, I could see it didn't come from you…not entirely, it was all from only single fragment of your soul… The most powerful energy I'd ever seen, the thickest magic, and it was but a trickle, a leak from inside you."

"Grima's power." Robin concluded. "So a part of his essence, his self was what-sealed inside me? It was…Saved for him? That was what would have let him control me?"

"Mmm, but now…" Pulling back, she ran her hands across his chest, grinning hungrily at him. "Now it radiates from your entire body, from your entire soul! Grima is gone and the power that was inside you has been unshackled, now it belongs to you alone!"

"Gods…" He grimaced, not sure how to even begin to process that. "Naga didn't…when I came back, I just, why didn't she remove it? Why didn't she just…just make me human?"

"Tch, who knows?" Tharja wasn't terribly interested in the machinations of Ylisse's Goddess. "Was it even her who returned you?"

"She did say she couldn't create or destroy…" Robin considered, recalling the benevolent dragon's words. "Maybe she couldn't just create a human."

"Regardless of how, you returned! As yourself, as you true self! A human holding the essence of a God! You must feel it, how much stronger you are, how much more _powerful_!"

He couldn't deny it. "I've, I've certainly noticed some changes. But then, then…this desire, this uncontrollable need within me. It's like, god, it's like a raging fire! What is it!? Some curse of Grima's bloodline, a part of my father's twisted rituals?"

"It's proof of your power." Tharja purred, twisting herself into his lap and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "It's your instinct. It only burns because you refuse to sate it."

"I-Instinct!?" Robin balked. It couldn't possibly be so simple…could it? "Wh-What, like raging hormones?" It felt like a pathetic answer.

"You underestimate it." She sighed, "But it's instinct that drives everything, that controls all our actions. It's instinct that drives us to sate our needs… And now, just as your power has increased, so has your needs and so has your instincts, your drive to satisfy them. Robin, you're not human, you're more than human, _so much more_ …You must feel this."

Frowning, he looked away. He didn't want it to be true! More than human!? He didn't want to be anything but human! _'Damnit…'_

"My…my needs have increased?" He asked finally, there was no point denying it, no salvation in running from painful truths.

"That's what brought you to me." Tharja answered leaning and laying her lips soft across his neck. "Instinct to conquer…to dominate…" She slid upwards, her mouth low against his ear, "Instinct to _breed_."

His most basic, most primal need. Robin swallowed heavily, "But, when-when we finished, it disappeared. I feel, I feel better."

"I doubt it will be enough." She answered solemnly. "Being with me, you've sated it for now…but I, in time you may need more. Your soul will yearn for more women, strong women, women worthy of you.

It wasn't difficult to follow her train of thought. "What!? T-The Shepherds?" He asked, horrified.

"You desired them as a man. And as a man, one woman was enough for your needs…but now…"

"Gods! No… I, I can't! That's I could nev-"

"Robin, p-please!" She interrupted suddenly, rearing back and staring him dead in the eyes, her hands gripping tight into his shoulders. "Please…don't say that. W-Whatever it takes, whatever happens…don't fight it, not anymore. I-I've seen how much it hurts you, I was…I was so terrified."

"T-Tharja…"

Dropping her gaze, she fell back against him, laying her head against his shoulder. "I would…I would rather see you with a thousand women than see you go through that again."

He didn't answer, couldn't answer that. Nor could he promise her… Even now, he still couldn't truly deal with Tharja's sheer devotion to him.

"Then, if you knew all this…why did you never say anything?"

"It's not as if I didn't want to." She answered bitterly. "But…If I told you, if I was able to convince you. I knew you would always look back, you would always wonder if there was more you could do. You would regret it."

"I-I knew you needed to fight it, to fight against your own instinct with everything you had… U-Until yo-you finally accepted it, I-But you were so strong, you held out so, so long…. I was, I was so scared…"

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her softly against him as he breathed deep and processed what he'd heard, slowly accepted what he now knew.

She was right.

He had fought it, he'd fought it with everything he'd had and he'd almost driven himself mad. He'd almost hurt the people he loved the most.

Lifting her mouth to his, he kissed her once more, his hands sliding warmly down her back as she slid against him. Her pussy grinding slowly over his hardening cock.

"Thank you Tharja."

It was a nice feeling, he decided, one he'd missed. To be able to simply desire from his own feelings, not from instinct or need…just simple affection.

"You know…" She added, her mood quickly rising as she felt his lips running softly down her neck "With your power now, you could even create your own brand. The Mark of Robin."

"W-What?" Robin reeled back, horrified at the very idea, he tried to make sure she was serious.

Tharja wasn't the joking type. "I would wear it with pride."

"Gods…" Shaking his head, he pushed that thought instantly from his mind. He didn't even want to consider something like that.

For now, Robin decided as he lowered her gently to the bed, untying the cloth that held her breasts and dragging his tongue down her neckline…For now, this was more than enough.

* * *

 **AN:** First off, as always, thanks to everyone who's left feedback about this. It really helps to have an idea about what it is you're enjoying or looking forward to, so I can focus more around that.

Secondly, I know this chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones. I even cut a sweet Robin/Lucina/Morgan family bonding scene and it's still this big. I've been trying to keep my chapters to 15-20 pages until now. So, tell me how you liked this, was it too big? Was it a slog to get through? Do I need to be more careful with my chapter size?

In response to some feedback, in brief:

-Robin thinking of Morgan in chapter two was meant to illustrate that he was so shocked by the idea of laying hands on her that it threw him back to clarity. An act even thinking of Lucina couldn't do.

-How is Lucina not pregnant? Er…Porn logic! Seriously, I've got a real reason, but it won't come till later. For now, just assume everyone's on magic contraceptive or something.

-All future children are present, however not all 1st gen couples have married or gotten together. This is an important plot point and will be discussed later. This is why even though everyone knows Morgan is Robin/Lucina's child, they don't assume that means Robin and Lucina are together.

Next chapter: Isn't it about time we find out exactly what went down between Robin and our spritely little princess?


	4. Bonus - A Plan Forms

**Bonus – A Plan Forms**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** A smaller chapter this time, much more in line with the length I'm trying to aim for. Bonus chapters (like this one) are my plan to move the plot and setting along, or show some fun scenes without having to make the chapter character specific.

This should be the only one for a while, but I'm planning to use them more as more women get involved and some more unique opportunities present between multiples of them present.

* * *

 _It's only when they understand fully just how their actions have hurt those they love, that humans are open to the greatest change._

 _It was in that moment that Robin finally saw the path he walked down and what it meant, it was then that he knew that nothing would hold him back. Not anymore._

* * *

Sleeping with Tharja – Robin had noticed – was different.

Before his relationship with Lucina, he had always had romantic notions of how a married couple slept. He'd thought often about how wonderful it must be, that he could go to sleep each night with his arms wrapped around the person he loved.

After consummating their relationship, he'd fast discovered the realities of body heat and hair- specifically, her hair in his mouth. Realities that meant, while it was still wonderful to drift off aside his fiancé, it was better to have a little distance when they actually did sleep.

Tharja on the other hand, seemed naturally inclined to disagree with this, even unconsciously. He'd gone to sleep with her clinging to him, and he'd woken up with her clinging to him no less diligently.

Which meant he was hot. And, since it was currently in the midst of a warm Ylissean summer, he was very hot.

He also currently had some of her long black hair in his mouth.

Surprisingly, this left him in a very good mood.

' _I'm finally myself again.'_

Because he even noticed such things. Because, finally, he was able to simply lie there, simply enjoy the warmth of a woman he cared for and feel no pulsating desire to take her. To simply relish in the presence of another, with no other needs, it was such a minor pleasure, it seemed ridiculous to even consider.

But after losing that pleasure, to have regained it felt in that moment, like the most wonderful thing in the world. After so long spent fighting it, even simply feeling the absence of his burning desire was a novelty in itself, an appreciation he knew meant his world-view would never be the same again.

The previous night had held many revelations, none of which he'd had the time to process.

It was a rare thing for a tactician like him not to have a plan, but right now, Robin was adrift- unsure about what to feel about his actions, what he'd done, both to Lucina and to Tharja…and perhaps more worryingly, what he planned to do from now on.

Could he simply continue on? Would he just…just pretend everything was fine while he snuck off to see Tharja behind his fiancé's back?

More worrying than that idea was Tharja's ominous certainty. _'I doubt it will be enough.'_ He couldn't soon forget those words. No tactician in their right mind would ignore such a warning.

"Tch." He chuckled ruefully, lying in another woman's bed with her draped across him was hardly the place for these thoughts. But, it was still early in the day and he was wide awake now. If he was to get his head wrapped around any of this, better to start now.

And so, after taking great care to disentangle himself from his dark lover, Robin set about searching her residence for his discarded clothing – mentally thanking himself for at least having the presence of mind not to ruin his own clothes when he saw her ruined panties and torn bodysuit…

"Hey, Tharja…" He whispered, kneeling at the side of the bed and softly stroking her head.

"Mpmhmmma." Tharja was most certainly not a morning person.

"Hey I…" There wasn't much point in thanking someone who couldn't hear you. "I'll be back later, okay?" He finished instead, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips, holding her hand softly for a moment when it reached up to cup his face, before turning and heading to the Shepherd's garrison-to his office.

* * *

The barracks was only a short distance from the palace, not enough time to fully wrap his head around the enormity of what he'd learned the previous night, but it was at least enough to examine what he'd learned in the cool light of day.

He wasn't fully human. He held a fragment of Grima's power, or some focus of it at least. One way or another, this was who he was, this was who he always had been.

There was no denying it, no running from it, he'd seen proof enough of that. The urges wouldn't stop until they were fully sated, whatever that would take.

He'd broken his promise to himself and cheated on Lucina. Worse. This time he had no illusions of it being a one off mistake, he fully intended to continue his liaison with Tharja.

That thought gave him pause, but only for a moment. Again, there was no point denying it. It was true. To secure victory a tactician had to take risks and make sacrifices. To protect the woman he loved, he'd sacrificed his fidelity to her.

There was no return from that moment, in every path he saw ahead of him, none lead towards him staying true to her. Not anymore.

And yet, despite such disquieting thoughts, ideas that should worry him and guilt that should be eating at him… Robin was in a great mood!

Perhaps it was because he'd already made peace with his actions? Perhaps it was simply from holding to the justification that Tharja had given him- that there could be no fighting instinct? Perhaps it was those instincts themselves, the warm contented thrumming he could feel within his soul, as if a great hunger had been sated…or perhaps it was simply the relief of knowing? The comfort that he was no longer grasping in the dark, he knew what affected him and what was required to alleviate it.

Whatever the reason, by the time Robin pushed open the door to the Shepherd's barracks, he was walking with a clear skip in his step.

"Oh?"

Raising an eyebrow as he leaped up the dusty stone steps to the second floor, he was brought to halt upon seeing his office door already ajar and the sounds of shuffling papers and pencils coming from within.

Odd. It was strange enough for any of the other Shepherds to be up this early (Frederick excepted, of course).

But it was odder still for anyone to be so bold as to simply let themselves into his room.

Frowning, he stepped inside with a question burning on his lips…and instead found himself staring at the culprit in dull surprise. "Eh? Morgan?" He shook his head in disbelief, if there was anyone in the Shepherds he would never expect to awake _and working_ this early…well, it'd probably be Tiki, but after her, Tharja, Vaike, Nowi and Cynthia would be Morgan!

"What're you doing up so early?" Taking into account his daughter's frazzled hair and dreary expression, the early morning certainly didn't seem to be treating her very well.

"O-Oh!" She turned to him, blinking rapidly in surprise, "Father! I, I didn't expect you so soon!"

Leaning forwards as she took sight of him, the dazed expression on her face quickly brightened to a joyous smile, "Woah! F-Father! You look great today!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "First you come into work early, and now you're trying to butter me up?" He teased, she couldn't possibly seem more suspicious if she tried. "Alright, I'll bite. What're you after?"

"Ah, no, I just…" Looking abashed her voice trailed off as her eyes fell the floor.

"Morgan?" That wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

Chewing on her lip a moment, the girl thought over her words. "Y-You just, you look happy again today…it's, it's nice."

"I-" Robin blinked, in confusion. "I guess I am, yeah, I'm feeling good this morning."

"I was worried…" She added quietly, shooting him a shaky smile as her fingers twisted around each other. "You just seemed really, really stressed lately. Like you were on edge!"

He reeled back, but now that she'd spoken her words came faster and faster. "I-It was scary! Like something was eating at you, and, and you always looked so tired! I tried asking mother about it, but even she di-AH!"

Racing forward, Robin quickly interrupted his daughter's sudden rant, pulling her against his chest. "Gods… I'm sorry darling. I didn't, I didn't realise I seemed so bad." Morgan nuzzled softly into his chest and things quickly fell into place. "That's why you're here isn't it? You were worried about me…worried I was overworked."

That was why she was here, awake and miserable, at the crack of dawn? Trying to help relieve his workload? Was this the first time she'd done this? Now that he thought about it, he could think of a few times where he'd come into his office and found reports he didn't remember completing already stacked up and finished.

She didn't answer, not that there was any need for her to.

' _Just like her mother.'_ Rubbing his hands slowly across her back, Robin pressed his lips softly against the crown of her head. "You really are too good to me Morgan. Thank you."

"Then…a-are you better now?" Morgan asked hesitantly, her fingers toying with the lapels of his cloak.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He answered, promising himself in that moment that those words would not be a lie. "I'm…there was just some complications with my, my return. Your mother's been helping me with it, but I think I've got it all under control now."

"G-Good!" Morgan sniffed heavily burying her face further into his chest. "I'm so glad!" Chuckling ruefully, he pulled his cloak around her, blanketing her in as much parental love as he could manage.

He could hardly blame her if she was a little sensitive to this. Being the only thing she remembered from her time, he could scarcely even imagine what losing him must have done to her. He'd left her for almost half a year, and then even when he'd returned…seeing the toll he'd taken, fighting his instincts, she must have been terrified she would lose him again.

"It's okay, I'm better now, it's okay. The assurances came easier now as they stood together, letting her work out the last of her anxiety.

"Oh, hey, actually," He added a few minutes later, spotting sight of a small red folder he'd put on top of his shelf, "Now that I think about it, I did have something I wanted you to look into."

"O-Oh?"

"Mhmm," He hummed, reaching over and putting it on the desk. "It's nothing too exciting, I just need you to compile a report about our weapon suppliers."

"You mean Anna?"

"Her and a few of her key competitors, yes. The details are all inside, you can start later on today if you'd like."

"Later on? Why?"

"Well, for starters, because none of them will be open for at least another few hours…" He deadpanned. "But more importantly, because I need your help with a high priority mission."

That certainly got her attention, pushing off him with a beaming smile, Morgan's eyes were bright with anticipation. "An important mission!? What!?"

"Something very delicate and very time sensitive."

"Oooh! You need me to spy on the nobles?"

"More important."

"Hmmm! Then to gather a mercenary force, to act as a reserve?"

"Nope, far more important."

"Ah!" Her eyes were wide with possibility. "You want me to re-gather the Gemstones and summon Naga!?"

"Much more important than that." He laughed, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet, leading her out the door with him. "You're gonna help me make your mother breakfast in bed."

* * *

"You know, I can't help but feel a little taken advantage of." Morgan pouted a half hour later as they made their way up from the kitchens.

"I told you I was more than willing to help with the actual…cooking part." Robin shrugged. He hadn't failed to notice that his daughter had relegated him only to chopping up and preparing the food, nor that she'd directed him to do so about as far from any of the stovetops as possible.

He _also_ didn't fail to notice Morgan's resulting snort at his suggestion. He wasn't _that_ bad! Probably.

"No, not that. That's probably for the best." She teased, shrugging her shoulder instead to where he was carrying basket of their completed dishes. "I mean, your drag me all the way here, get me to help you out and then you only pack _two_ sets of cutlery?"

"Oh, you noticed that did you?" He laughed, happily ignoring the implied question. "Perhaps you're more perceptive than I give you credit for."

"Hmm." She hummed through thin lips, apparently deciding not to press the issue. "Hey, Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"You're thinking about her this early, you even want to make her breakfast in bed… When are you gonna- you know, when are you gonna marry Mum?"

"Morgan…"

"She loves you!" Morgan insisted, "She's just, she's just not good at showing it but she really does!"

Sighing, Robin reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "I've no doubt about your mother's feelings for me."

He should have expected this conversation really, especially when he was doing something like this for Lucina. Morgan was usually so good about it too, she tried not to cause a fuss, even though there was no doubt about her feelings on the matter.

Despite her brand and despite the Falchion she wore at her side, all her memories were of him. There was nothing she could cling to that tied her to Lucina, nothing that held her at her mother's side. He could hardly blame her for yearning to have their whole family tied together.

"I just…it'd be nice to be a proper family, don't you think?" Morgan added to his silence, kicking the stone floor and not meeting his eyes.

Robin winced, this was a discussion they're tiptoed around a number of times, but this was the first time she'd asked the question so forthrightly. Walking silently beside her, he considered his next words very carefully. He couldn't just lie to her, not to his own daughter. But equally, he couldn't tell her about Lucina's reluctance to marry him, she wouldn't accept that. Not after everything that had happened.

"Morgan." He sighed finally. "I'm going to tell you something. I'm only going to say it once, and I don't want to hear it repeated, okay?"

"O-Oh, ah, of course!"

"Your mother, Lucina...she-" Gods, Lucina would be mortified if she heard him discussing her personal issues behind her back like this, even to their daughter. "She finds it very hard to let herself be happy."

"Huh?"

"She was held up as the saviour of her world Morgan, that's a burden you or I can never even imagine." He explained softly, keeping his voice low and level. "But it's a task she accepted and one she did everything to live up to. That's how her life was, for a very long time.

"For years, for most of her life, anytime she spent on herself, or with her friends, she saw as time she could have spent doing more. Even if there wasn't anything she could have done, she-she couldn't justify deserving to be happy, or even wanting to be happy, not when so many people were suffering."

"I, I uh…" No doubt Morgan had an inkling of this, it was something everyone _knew_ on one level or another. But to say it out loud was to face exactly what that meant, to understand how intimately Lucina had tied happiness to guilt. He gave her a few moments to absorb it, to understand the weight of the obligation her mother had carried.

"She struggles with this even now, she's not comfortable doing anything just for her own sake. And, you know how she feels out of place in this time. There's a lot she finds difficult, or that she's still getting used to." He added, trying to explain while saying as little as possible, for Lucina's own sake. "So, the people that care for her –You, me, your grandparents– we're all going to let her take this at whatever pace suits her. We're not going to push her, and we're not going to guilt her into anything that may make her uncomfortable, even if it's to try make her happy. Alright?"

He didn't bother being subtle about his implications. He didn't mind if Morgan bothered him about marrying her, but he didn't want Lucina being pressured into anything she wasn't ready for.

"O-Okay, yeah, of course!" Morgan nodded frantically, no doubt fully catching his meanings.

"Good girl." He grinned, ruffling her blue hair to lighten the mood. "Anyway, it's not so bad is it? Nah and Severa's parents aren't together either and they get along fine."

Honestly, that'd been true for about half the camp. Few of the Shepherds had been officially married by the time their children had joined up. In most cases the arrival of their progeny had simply acted as a catalyst for the feelings already well established and the couple was announced soon after…unfortunately in the case of those two, both had arrived to parents that held no relationship of any kind. Even from a distance he'd been able to see the very painful awkwardness that had caused, with no-one quite sure what they were meant to say or do.

For all that he wished Lucina would let herself become his wife, he was thankful at least, that they'd avoided that fate.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Morgan sighed, accepting his explanation as they rounded the halls towards the royal suites. "Oh, hey! Huh, how do we even know she's going to be in bed though? Mum gets up pretty early!" It wouldn't exactly be breakfast in bed if they found she'd already left for the training fields.

"Aha, so you finally noticed! That's twice today, maybe you are starting to catch on."

" _Daaaad_!"

"For this Morgan, we're making a tactical deduction. Did you not see how exhausted she was last night?" He was bluffing, Lucina had been fine until he'd dragged her back to her room, but it was as good an excuse as any. "So from that we deduce that anyone would take a slower morning, even your mother."

"Huuh…" Morgan hummed, clearly unsure about that. Thankfully any intentions to argue were interrupted as the door to Lucina's room came into sight.

"Heeey! Mum!" She cried out, dashing ahead, with a laugh. "It's u-Urk!"

Grabbing hold of her cloak and yanking her backwards, Robin just barely managed to prevent his daughter from bursting unannounced into the room. In the state he'd been in last night, he was fairly sure he hadn't bothered to lock the door after himself.

"Morgan. Don't you think we should knock?"

"She won't car-Yurk! H-Hey, stop doing that!"

He sighed. It was hard to tell if she had inherited some of her mother's ignorance of social etiquette or if she simply didn't care, "Morgan. We're not going to just barge into a woman's room without knocking. Imagine if she was in her nightwear still. She'd be horrified." Actually, if he had to guess, he imagined she was probably still completely naked.

"Come on, would you want any of the boys seeing you in your nightwear?" He added as she frowned.

"W-Well, that's different…"

Rolling his eyes and releasing her, he gestured meaningfully towards the door once more.

"Heeey, Mum! Are you awake?" Morgan yelled out, thankfully while knocking on the door this time.

"M-Morgan? Is that you?" Lucina answered, a loud yawn following a moment after. Robin met his daughters impressed gaze with two taps on the side of his nose. "Yes, yes, I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"We brought food! Open up!"

"A-Huh? Oh, er- Just a moment!"

"See." Robin added unnecessarily, as they heard Lucina bustling in a clear panic around her room.

"Okay, okay. Fine." The rolled eyes he got in response was about what he'd been expecting.

"Right. Now-" He passed the basket of food over to her, making sure she had a firm grip on it. "You tell your mother I said "Hi" okay?"

"Wh-Wha, huh, Dad?"

"Morgan, come now. Do you really think your mother would be alright being alone in her room with a man?" Even she couldn't possibly ignore such clear social implications there.

"Well, I-But, but…it's you."

Laughing, Robin simply reached out and ruffled her hair again, "I'll see you both later."

And before she could respond, he was gone, ducking out of sight down the hall.

* * *

"This is very sweet of you Morgan." Lucina repeated as Morgan settled herself into the bed beside her. "Really though, I'm not sure what I did to deserve all this."

"Well, it was Father's idea!" Morgan grinned, happily accepting the thanks regardless. "So you'll have to ask him."

"I shall indeed, oh, what's this here?" She blinked, as she carefully pulled the top off the large bowl Morgan was balancing precariously between her knees. "Soup?"

"Aye! 'Tis miso soup!" Morgan answered, in what Lucina could only guess was an impression of the Chon'sin princess- the most likely culprit for having taught this dish. "Now this was _my_ idea! Father was gonna' just make you bacon and eggs, but I said you ate that stuff any day! Fish, miso soup and look, I even managed to find some leftover tofu!"

"I-Well, I, honestly now." Even with all the time she'd had in the past, taking food selection so much for granted was still an alien concept. "Anything would have been more than fine. Ah! That is to say, I would have been-I _am_ thankful. Thank you Morgan."

"Mmahgmmugh!" Having already ladled her bowl full of food and shovelling fish into her mouth as her hands could move, there wasn't a lot that could be made from the girl's response. Chuckling, Lucina just began serving herself.

"Hea-Ughg!" Swallowing heavily, Morgan tried again. "Oh, hey, Mum, you sleep with your windows open? You'll get a cold!"

"A-Ah, no. Not to worry." Lucina glanced bashfully towards the open window her daughter was indicating, "I only opened them just before you came in…I thought, er, that perhaps the air in here was a little stale."

That and she'd been terrified the room had still reeked of sex. Having passed out drenched in her lover's seed, she didn't trust her own nose for that. Turning back to her plate, she made a special effort not to let her eyes stray to the dresser where she'd hidden her ring- as strange as it felt to remove it.

"Oh, ah, right." Having already lost interest in the discussion, Morgan had already returned to shovelling food ungraciously into her mouth.

Considering she'd most assuredly raised the girl herself in what must have been a peaceful future, Lucina was almost impressed by how terrible her table manners were.

' _I should probably wash these sheets anyway.'_ She sighed, watching as another grain of rice dropped onto the mattress. _'Robin will likely want to see me tonight…'_ Given how aggressive he'd been last night, he probably hadn't had enou-

Quickly shaking that thought from her head as her face heated up, Lucina hurriedly reached for another topic of conversation. "So, Cynthia's told me she's very impressed with some of your latest work?"

"Oooh!" Morgan paused almost long enough to empty her mouth. "Yeah! She made me Junior Vice President of the Justice Cabal!"

"I-Is that so? You got a promotion?" She wasn't quite sure why a four member group had a junior vice president, but that sounded like a good thing regardless.

And so, leaning against each other, each with bright smiles, the rest of the meal was slowly (less so in Morgan's case) finished off as they exchanged small talk and simply enjoyed their time together as mother and daughter.

"O-Oh, hey!" Morgan piped up some time later, looking up from where she was lying in bed –recovering from her appetite- as Lucina stacked the plates away on a side table. "I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?"

"Father, he asked me to pass a message to you!"

"Oh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, schooling her features to look serious, "He said, er- he said he loves you!"

Chuckling, Lucina rolled her eyes. "No he didn't." She knew Robin better than that. This entire meal was his way of telling her he loved her. If he wanted to say more than that he'd say it directly, as he had many times before.

"Wha!?"

"As your mother, I can tell when you're lying you know." She added to the girl's stunned face, settling herself back in beside her daughter with a comfortable sigh. "Would you like to know how?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Morgan was, aside from anything else, a tactician. She'd never turn down strategic knowledge.

"Because…" Leaning in close, Lucina stretched the word out. "Your lips are moving."

"Urrrgh!" She groaned, collapsing to the bed with an affronted look. "That joke's so _soooo_ old!"

"I was serious though!" Morgan rallied a moment later, pushing herself back up by her elbows. "Okay, he didn't say it exactly, sure, but still!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah! He said to say "Hi" to you." Morgan nodded rapidly, "But you know Dad, everything's got multiple meanings. He says "Hi", but he means "Hiiiii", *smooch* *smooch* *smooch*"

"Oh my." Lucina laughed, feigning shock. "Is that what he meant? Sir Robin has certainly become very bold!"

"He's serious about you!"

"I see." Closing her eyes and crossing her arms, Lucina nodded, as if deep in thought. "Very well then."

"Huh?"

"Very well." She repeated, leaning in close and presenting her cheek. "I accept his message."

" _Muuuuuuuum!_ "

Affronted by the sheer unfairness of life – that even her mother had taken to teasing her— Morgan pouted furiously for a moment before gently delivering the required kisses.

Grinning happily, Lucina pulled her daughter in against her, "Thank you dear."

Leaning into the embrace with a smile of her own, Morgan knew her mother enough to know the weight of those simple words.

"He really does love you though." She murmured a few moments later, snuggling against Lucina's shoulder. "Just-just in case you were worried. I know he does."

"Morgan. Come now."

"It's only…" Her words came slowly now, a weight attached to them Lucina was unsure about. "He's really smart, and kind, and handsome and…and he's been back a while now, when he first returned I thought that you two wou…just… aren't you worried? Th-That he might find someone else?"

Despite her daughter's clear fear, an anxiety Lucina suspected had been building for a long time now, she could only laugh. "Are you sure you haven't mistaken your father for Inigo?"

"H-Huh?"

"No Morgan. No, I don't worry about that at all." She assured her daughter without a doubt in her mind, her eyes flicking briefly over to where his ring sat inside her dresser. She'd never even once seriously considered him seeing another woman. "That's not like Robin at all. He isn't the type to play around with women, don't you think?"

"H-Hah!" Thankfully that brought a smile back on the girl's face and Morgan was quickly laughing along with her. "Yeah! Hey, yeah, of course. You're right, father's really loyal! He wouldn't do that."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"You know Tharja, I really- I can't thank you enough." Robin smiled warmly up at the dark mage. "I can think clearly and I feel, just, incredible! Better than I ever have!" With the fog gone from his mind, he had a much stronger inkling of the power he now held.

"J-Just, just don't…don't stop!" She begged, squirming from where he had her sitting naked atop her work desk, the books and spells having been hurriedly pushed aside when Robin had buried his face between her legs. "P-Please!" She added a moment later, her hands running desperately through his hair, trying to push his mouth back down to her aching pussy.

"I'm serious." He laughed in in response, using his fingers to gently spread her lips apart, teasing against her entrance as she bucked suddenly under him.

"It's amazing." He drawled, letting her pull him closer again, unveiling her clitoris with one hand while his other pushed two digits gently inside her. "I feel normal again."

"And…" His lips hovered a millimetre above her clit, his fingers paused just barely past her entrance.

"R-Ro…Robin…"

"I have you to thank." He finished, pressing his lips hard against her, sucking furiously on her clit and simultaneously grinding his fingers inside, pressing as hard as he could against the roof of her tunnel.

"GYGHAAAAAA!" Tharja screamed, her legs wrapping vice-like around his head and her hips shuddering as she came.

Humming lightly against her, Robin didn't pause, contenting himself instead with slowing to match her pace as he felt her ride out her orgasm, her hands tugging anxiously on his hair each time his fingers teased around her most sensitive spots, or tongue flicked back and forth.

"G-Gods, yes! Ke-keep going! R-Robin!" Tharja panted, arching her back and feeling herself quickly easing into a second peak.

Raising his temp faster in response to her moans, Robin pushed harder inside her, crossing his fingers and grinding them faster into her pussy.

"Gah-haaaa, haaaa!" She panted, pushing herself hard against him, letting go of his hair and leaning backwards onto the desk. "Haaaa-YAAAH!" Shuddering as she came a second time, Tharja's arms gave out, dropping completely onto the table as her body shivered in pleasure.

"H-haaa." Robin gave a self-satisfied laugh, watching his lover recover from her blissful high as he loosened his belt, pulling his hard cock free from his trousers and positioning it at her soaked entrance. "Ready?"

"W-Wait, wait." She panted weakly, looking up and surprising him by holding a hand up instead.

"Oh?" He blinked, surprisingly taken off guard at the idea of Tharja turning him down for sex. "Are you tir-"

"I want to-I want to try something." She interrupted, sucking in deep breaths and slowly regaining her composure as she wriggled off her desk, pressing against him and leading him back to her bed.

"Oh?" He repeated, unable to resist a curious grin as she guided him to sit down on the edge of the mattress, sliding hot, needy kisses along his neck and down his chest while her hands tugged his pants down to his ankles.

Kissing harder and faster as her own excitement built, Tharja moved down his body, her tongue trailing along his stomach and down his thighs, until her lips were finally pressed warm against his cock. Massaging his balls carefully in her fingers, she slowed her pace, turning her head to the side and pressing tender loving kisses all the way up his length until she finally reached the head.

Then, just as Robin was biting his lip in anticipation, she pulled back. "S-Stay still." She whispered, settling herself comfortably between his legs and looking up with a hungry grin on her face, her eyes burning with anticipation.

Cupping her mountainous breasts in her hands and leaning forwards she brought them slowly over his rigid cock, holding her hands to the side and squeezing them gently around him as she sank down along his length.

"T-Tharja!" He gasped, watching transfixed as his cock twitched hot against her chest, shuddering at the feeling of her soft skin holding him tightly in place. This was something right out of his most lurid fantasies, something he'd thought of countless times, of what it would feel like to be buried in Tharja's incredible breasts- her bust rivalled only by Tiki and Noire for the largest in the Shepherds.

"Naga…" He gasped as she leaned down, pressing a loving kiss gently onto his cock head, sliding herself up and down an inch and getting used to the feeling of him between her mounds.

"Lucina… Lucina can't do this for you." She grinned excitedly up at him, leaning back slightly and beginning to pump herself fully up and down his length, picking up pace as she went. "I can. I can do this whenever you want." She assured him, flushing red but never letting her eyes leave his, even when her lips returned to his cock, taking him into her mouth each time she slid down.

"Tha-Tharja… Come now." Robin swallowed heavily, placing his hands lightly on her head and fighting for composure as she began to move faster. "It's not, ahh, it's not a competition between you two. Luci-Haa-Lucina's not a rival."

Not in the mood to argue, Tharja didn't answer, instead opting to open her mouth and roll her tongue out as far as it could go, making sure she had his attention as she let a large trail of drool drip down between her breasts, loosening her grip enough to smear it fully around his cock, joining the saliva already present from her wet kisses.

"G-Gah!" He gasped in response as she squeezed tight around him once more, her saliva lubricating him to slide smoothly up and down through her bust.

"T-Tharja… I- Th-Gods." Robin panted, stroking his fingers through her silken black hair and fighting back the temptation to pull her down his shaft as he shuddered at the twin sensations – her hot mouth gently teasing him and her breasts –velvety smooth around his length- sliding slick up and down his entire cock.

Despite having her lips wrapped tight around his glans, she grinned widely at his reaction, increasing her pace in response.

"I-I, Ah… It's good, k-keep going!" He groaned, thrusting slightly up against her, feeling his peak rapidly encroaching. "I'm, I'm getting close!"

"Cum, my love!" She answered, closing her eyes and leaning back, her mouth wide open in anticipation. "Cum for me!"

"I-GHYHAAAAA!" Robin cried, shivering and panting as his cock twitched furiously between her firm grasp, his balls tightening for a single almost painful moment before his release finally exploded out.

"H-Haaa…" He panted, watching as his load sprayed hot across Tharja's face. Shivering as his cum jetted into her waiting mouth, as it splattered across the bridge of her nose, over her lips and chin. Shuddering as she pulled back away, his cock falling loose and spasming one final time, coating her creamy white breasts with his seed.

"So…this is how you taste." Tharja whispered awestruck as she carefully wiped a hand across her face and drawing his cum down to her tongue. "…I like it…"

She didn't appear to be in any particular hurry, so Robin let himself collapse breathless back onto the bed, grinning as he watched her scoop more and more of his cum into her mouth, leaning backwards and rubbing the last of it into her breasts with a pleased grin.

"Mmm." Tharja hummed happily, sliding onto the bed beside him and wriggling eagerly into his open embrace, letting him hold her loosely from behind. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah." He agreed, pressing light kisses into her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

After all his experiences with Lucina, Robin could see easily how tired Tharja was, even as she tried to mask it from him. It was still very early in the morning, and taking into account their activities the previous night, that wasn't a surprise. Especially for a mage rather than a frontline fighter, she couldn't be expected to have the same level of stamina.

So, with no need driving his body beyond simple attraction and excitement, he made no move to continue, simply pulling her closer and running his hands idly over her stomach, letting his thoughts drift lazily off.

"You know." He sighed some time later. "Just thinking about all this, everything that's happened to me, it's a lot to wrap my head around, it's a shock…but still, I can't help but think about how lucky I am."

"Heh...heh…" She giggled, her hands fingers dancing gently over his in response. "You didn't have to wait this long. You could have come to me anytime."

"Ah, well, yeah! That too of course." He laughed. He was in an intimate relationship with two of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, both of whom loved him. There was no denying how lucky _that_ was. "But I was thinking, I mean…I've been back a while now. About four months I think?"

"Four months, three days, twelve hours." She corrected automatically.

"Er-Yes, right. And, well, with everything that's affected me until now, considering how bad it got." He tried not to think about how bad it could have been. "I was just thinking, well…after all we did, it's amazing that Lucina's not pregnant."

They were both in their early twenties, they were in the peak of health and had been having sex almost constantly since his return. Very lucky indeed! _'Well…er-assuming she's not.'_ He corrected to himself. As a man, and a tactician, he didn't really know much at all about female reproduction aside from the mechanical basics. But, surely a woman could tell if she was pregnant or not? _'And, she'd certainly tell me.'_ He couldn't imagine her hiding something like that.

"Hmph."

"E-Eh?"

Robin and Tharja had been friends for years, whether willing or unwilling she'd been in his company for almost as long as he could remember. He knew Tharja.

He also knew that was more than just a snort of disinterest.

"Tharja?"

"…She's not going to get pregnant." She answered sullenly, her tone clear she didn't wish to discuss this any further as she curled up against him, decidedly not meeting his eyes when he pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Tharja…"

Sighing heavily, she finally turned around, to face him. "In Plegia. You made it very clear, you didn't want anyone to find out about your relationship."

Frowning he nodded, while he could vividly remember that moment –the first order he'd given her, he struggled to remember his exact words at the time.

"So I've kept a contraceptive hex on her ever since."

"Huh?" Robin sat back, contemplating that news.

Doing so without their, or at least Lucina's consent, was certainly presumptuous…invasive almost beyond belief. But, then…he hesitated in his reaction, if she'd done so- even stepping beyond the context of his words, then it must have been at least partially to help them.

Or, more likely, to help him.

He sighed. "Well… huh, thanks I guess. I suppose that does make thing easier." Out of line or not, it was good to have someone else worried about something he should have been managing. After all, with her upbringing, Lucina's sexual knowledge was spotty at best, she likely had no idea about contraception, and he'd hardly been in the state to think about it these past few months.

"Good." She beamed back, leaning her head into his chest and settling happily against him once more.

Still...He wouldn't mind a little blue haired Morgan wandering around, he'd love it in fact, and he knew Morgan would be thrilled. A quick dose of reality pushed that thought back, as much as he wanted his daughter, having her out of wedlock was definitely not the best idea- not if he wanted to stay on Chrom's good side at least.

It was only a few minutes later that Robin realised the unsaid implication in Tharja's plan.

"Er- Tharja…"

"Yes?"

"You hexed Lucina to prevent her falling pregnant, right? But…er- but not me?" So saying, his eyes traced down her body, to between her legs where he'd came so eagerly the previous night.

Not looking up, she didn't answer.

"Tharja?"

"I don't mind…even if we're not married. I would be proud to carry your child."

Running his hands over his face, Robin stifled a groan. That wasn't quite the point he'd been making.

"It would be the perfect cover." She assured him, pulling back from his chest and finally meeting his eyes. "No-one would suspect you were in a relationship with Lucina if _I_ was pregnant!"

"Tharja…"

"If that's not to your tastes, then you need not even tell her, or anyone." She whispered a hasty compromise. "It would be…just between us…"

' _She's surprisingly attached to this.'_ He'd never really pegged Tharja as the maternal type. He supposed it was probably the idea that it would be _his_ child.

"Even if I did want to do that, there's no way we could hide it." He sighed. "You having a child that looked like me? No-one could miss that."

Frowning, she shot him an incredulous look he didn't bother trying to decipher.

"Looks, this, everything that's happening. It's all moving far too fast. I don't know what's going to happen, or how we're going to make any of this work." He spoke softly, pulling her gently against him as he chose the words he knew she wanted to hear. "But, I do know, I'd never want to not acknowledge _our_ child. If we do have children, I want to raise them proudly beside you."

"R-Robin." Predictably, she melted instantly, any defiance or disagreement fading from her eyes and replaced with a deep blush and delirious grin.

"Now. There's still a little time before I need to go." He grinned, leaning down to drag his lips gently along her neck. "Why don't you teach me the male version of that hex, something I can cast on myself…and then we can test it out?"

"I-" Her breath caught as his fingers reached down, cupping her ass. "Of course!"

* * *

Walking stiffly towards the palace dining room several hours later, Tharja was in a very good mood.

Robin had returned to his work some time ago or her mood would have been even better. Still, she conceded with a small wince, that was probably for the best… She had always struggled to restrain herself around the man, if he'd been there when she'd woken up again no doubt she would have struggled to leave his embrace.

As much as she wanted it, she knew she couldn't take much more from him right now, even despite how gentle he'd been that last time…

' _Heh…hehe…'_

That thought at least was a very pleasant one, just thinking of his soft caresses bringing back a familiar warmth. Growing up, Tharja had always expected to marry a rough man, a strong and powerful man that suited her temperament. She'd never expected to fall for a kind, good man, nor for him to hold her so tenderly.

Another ache to her pelvic muscles dashed brought her back to reality.

As much as it galled her to admit it, for all that her body remained in the peak of physical condition, Lucina as a frontline fighter held a level of toughness she simply couldn't compare to.

Even despite her jealousy, part of her had actually rather enjoyed watching Robin all but throw the petite princess around his bedroom these past few months. But, having been on the receiving end of his desperate need for even one night…Tharja was under no illusions about her ability to withstand the same sexual drive. Not yet at least. Last night had only been her second sexual encounter, she would get stronger, she would become everything he desired!

Never the less, even without Robin, and even with the dull pain in her lower half, her good mood remained. Because, this was a moment Tharja had been looking forward to for a long, long time.

She'd made love to Robin for half the night, and again this morning.

She was utterly soaked in his seed. Even now, hours later, she could feel it dry along her thighs and halfway down her legs. She could still remember the taste on her tongue.

She was even wearing the same clothes she'd changed into before he'd returned- he'd opted to not to destroy them this time, a fact that conflicted her slightly.

Normally it took a lot for Tharja to leave her seclusion for any sort of unnecessary public gathering. And, despite her abrasive nature, she was a lot less self-confident than her appearance suggested, she'd usually never be caught dead looking such a mess.

Today though, with her hair dishevelled, her clothing rumbled and with little more than a few spritzes of perfume to hide just how thoroughly Robin had marked her, Tharja walked eagerly to the dining room.

Because, she knew, the only thing that felt as good as victory, was rubbing it into the face of the defeated.

"Oh, Tharja?" Lucina looked up in surprise as the dark mage seated herself across from her, clearly not having expected company. "Good afternoon."

Snorting a response, she ignored her, leaning back in the seat with a vicious smile instead.

This moment. Sitting here now, brazenly flaunting her night's activities in front of the other woman, showing her proof of her fiancé's infidelity- even if Lucina didn't realise it. _This_ was her victory.

"Is-er, is everything alright?" The princess queried carefully, taken aback as much by Tharja's presence as her appearance. "You- that is…you look exhausted."

"I didn't get much sleep." Tharja drawled in response, leaning forward onto her hands and staring a challenge directly into the girl's eyes, "Robin came to see me…we spent the whole night vigorously making love."

"He was _insatiable_." She added with a smirk, curling the worlds softly around her tongue.

"Hmph." Lucina scowled, leaning back and rolling her eyes in clear disbelief. "This is the second time you've made that joke. Yet, Robin was with Morgan first thing this morning, looking as refreshed as ever apparently."

Tharja matched the girl's frown with a glare of her own. "If you don't like what you hear, don't ask."

Shaking her head in frustration, Lucina didn't bother responding.

Tharja leaned back once more, crossing her arms and bathing in the cruel irony, oh what a moment! To tell the complete truth, to hold it right to the face of the woman she hated and watch it be dismissed!

"Tch."

Strange…

Very strange.

Somehow, she felt unfulfilled.

This was the second time she'd taunted Lucina like this, the second time she'd flaunted herself like this to the upstart princess while still able to feel the touch of the man Lucina loved.

…Yet, for some reason, the rush she'd expected wasn't there this time.

In Plegia it had been just a simple cruelty, a petty revenge.

Robin hadn't been there when she'd awoken. Even knowing he likely wouldn't be, it had hurt. The knowledge that he would probably never touch her like that again had been almost too painful to bear. Lashing out, even in her own small way, had been a welcome act of spite towards the woman who'd taken everything from her.

Now…she belatedly realised, it wasn't the same.

Robin _had_ returned to her this time and she had no doubt he would continue to do so.

But also, there would be other women. Just as Robin had left Lucina's bed for hers, so to would he leave her bed for others.

And yet, now that she was here, sitting across from the princess, it dawned on Tharja that she didn't mind. Even before, her obsession with him had been borderline worship, but now…Robin was more than human, so _much_ more. She'd seen the depths of his need and she knew she could never hope to sate it by herself.

Suddenly, Tharja realised why she'd felt so amazing when she'd woken up, why her good mood had been so vibrant, unlike anything she'd felt before.

She finally had everything she'd ever wanted. She had the man she loved.

' _I don't hate her?'_

The anger, the vindictiveness within her, just wasn't there. She also couldn't miss that Lucina's response had been about Morgan, even after her taunt, the princess had made no mention of Robin being in her bed, she'd made no attempt to lash out in return.

' _Lucina's not your competition.'_

She was reminded of his earlier words and now, was unable to deny them. They were two women in exactly the same boat, they both loved the same man and neither of them could hold him by themselves.

They were both, finally, happy.

"Sorry." She grunted, not sure what she was apologising for, or even what she meant as she grabbed some fruit from the table and swiftly departed.

"Ah-I, huh?" Lucina gaped openly at the dark mage's retreating form. Yet another shock piled upon a morning of unlikely events. Tharja had just apologised, to _her_!?

' _Why? For…that joke?'_ She boggled, struggling to understand what had just happened. It was about the only thing she could think it could be, for all she knew that Tharja hated her, the dark mage had never actually done more than offer cruel insults or snide comments, certainly nothing she'd ever expected an apology about.

' _Well…that's nice of her then.'_ She decided, trying to push it from her mind, laughing awkwardly at the absurdity of it all, perhaps things between them were thawing after all?

Still…what she'd said…

' _Her and Robin…'_

Lucina bit her lip, thoughts and images searing across her mind before she could try and stop them. Thoughts of Robin entering Tharja's room… Of her accepting his embrace… Of Tharja sliding against him, her clothes falling to the ground under Robin's touch… Of their bodies twined in his bed, his lips on hers and her pale skin shud-

"G-Gah! No!" She groaned, forcing the thoughts from her head. She knew this was why Tharja had made that joke in the first place, messing with her like this was exactly the response she wanted!

She didn't doubt for a second the words were but a simple taunt. Comparing how exhausted Tharja had looked with how happy Morgan had reported Robin's state this morning left no doubt, her fiancé had returned to his room after she ha- after she'd pas…

"Urgh." That thought was almost as bad, she hated even thinking about it. She didn't mind being weak around Robin, letting him see all sides of her, but it was shameful, to collapse like that around the man she loved.

' _Gods.'_

Try as she might, still those thoughts burned at her, the thought of Robin with another… It was painful, so awful, her heart wrenched at the very idea of it, leaving her face flushed deep red and an unnatural heat burning from within.

She knew it was a lie, just a stupid callous line to hurt her…so why did it affect her so much?

Pushing her food aside and laying her head on the table, Lucina heaved a sigh.

This was all too far outside her experience, she didn't know how to deal with any of this! She barely knew a thing about relationships to begin with. Complexities like this were why the idea of being a wife was so daunting!

'… _I want to see him.'_ She moaned silently. Robin always made everything she didn't understand make sense. That thought at least cheered her up a little, he was so kind to her, never holding it against her how unaccustomed she was to this world.

Even though she'd asked for it, it was difficult, hiding their love. The desire to march to his office and just be with him right now was almost unbearable. Sighing, she picked her head off the table and returned to her meal, at the very least she could maintain her dignity.

* * *

Caught up in duties and training, it wasn't until that night that Lucina finally got to see him again.

"Ah, haah. Lucina…" Robin panted, burying his face into her shoulder and grinding his hips against hers. Pushing his cock smoothly inside her, again and again, he gasped, feeling her pussy coiled tight around him- sucking him back each time he withdrew, clenching him tight whenever he pushed in. "Ah, I-I love you."

"Mhnn, I lo-love you too." She answered, her legs wrapped tight around his and her fingers threading through his hair. "Love you."

"I-Naga, it's good." His groaned, his breath coming faster each time she thrust her waist up against his, and faster again each time she squeezed her pussy firmly around his length. "I'm, I'm getting close."

"G-Good." She cried, throwing her head to the side in a silent gasp as she felt his entire length buried inside her, his glans scraping along the roof of her tunnel before pressing against her deepest walls. "C-Cum with me, my love, ah-ahhn!"

"Cum, my love, cum with me!" She repeated breathlessly, her arms around his neck, clenching him tight against her, able to feel every shudder than ran through his body.

"I-Gods, I'm! Gya-!" Cutting off his own words, Robin pulled her down, pressing his lips against hers and meeting in a gentle kiss. Groaning weakly into her mouth he sheathed his cock fully inside her one final time, holding it still against her far walls for a single moment, letting her feel each tiny twitch and shake as the pressure built-until it was finally more than he could take, his warm seed exploding out and filling her instantly.

"Uhmmm, ghhaa." Lucina panted, kissing him desperately as her body shook in response. His orgasm driving her gently over her own peak as his cum soaked every inch of her pussy and dripped wet down her thighs.

"Ghahaa." Collapsing weakly into the arms cradling her head, Lucina surrendered her mouth to his, exchanging soft kisses as their pleasure slowly faded.

"Hah… Lucina." He grinned, sighing her name as he lifted his head and panted for air. "Ah, tha-that was great."

"Y-Yeah…" She beamed, her words coming as a gasp and her vision turning hazy as a sudden rush of post-orgasmic emotions surged through her. "I- haa, uahaah."

"L-Lucina?"

"I-hah..uahhah…"

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his hands gently brushing over her face. "You're crying?"

"A-Am I?" She asked weakly, the words coming out choked as she let go of his neck, feeling a little foolish as she hastily wiped her eyes dry. "I-I don't know, I'm just… I'm really happy."

"Y-You're okay?" He knew well just how rare it was to see Lucina cry, even in private with him she still held tight to such dignities.

"I'm okay. I-It all just hit me at once." She assured him, pressing her cheek against his warm hand and struggling to regain her compose against the tide of emotions swirling through her. "It was just…y-you were so, you were so gentle. A-And, I just felt so loved."

Shaking his head, Robin supressed a wince, her words bringing equal parts pain and happiness. With the fire inside him having gone cool, without the driving need, he'd taken his time with her tonight. Softly bringing her to climax with foreplay before making love with all the affection he felt for her.

After months of practically ravishing her, he'd finally been able to be tender with the woman he loved.

"Lucina… I-"

"Shhh." She interrupted, leaning up to silence whatever apology he could manage with a quick kiss. "I-I've told you before, I don't mind when you're rough with me…it makes me feel needed, wanted, like-like I'm yours. That I always will be. No matter what.

"B-But..." She sniffed, snuggling her face back into his chest with a happy smile. "It's nice like this too sometimes. Like you're taking care of me, I-I feel really, really warm, a-and, and loved and…and I missed it. Thank you."

How long had it been?

Too long.

"Lucina…I." She didn't want his apologies, he knew she'd say he had nothing to apologise for. "I do need you. And I do want you. More than, more than you can know."

What he'd do to make her happy… He'd already done so much. _'I doubt it will be enough.'_ Tharja's words echoed ominously in the back of his mind, reminding him, even as he held the woman he loved, of what he'd already done.

"Wait." He interrupted in turn, before she could fully settle against him once more, guilt and a need to explain pulling his words from him without any set plan or intention.

"I-There's been this, this pressure inside me, ever since I came back. This compulsion, I-I couldn't ignore, e-even when I tried, even when I fought it…" He sighed, "I know you've noticed it."

"I-I have worried for you." She admitted quietly. "I knew not what the cause was, but I could see the toll it was taking on you. I know you haven't been sleeping well…but, I could find now clue as to why, nor- nor any idea for a cure. I'm sorry love, I said nothing in hopes not to worry you."

He couldn't help but laugh, even as his heart shuddered, she truly was more than he deserved.

"I finally… It's finally gone." He answered finally. "Last night…after we finished… It was, I can't even describe it, it was like an itch that I was finally able to scratch."

"After last night?" She looked up, searching her memories for any indication of a change. "I, I'm sorry, I don't remember much after-"

After he'd held her down, fingering her pussy and driving his cock hard into her ass, after she'd came hard, her screams falling silent as she fainted. He could remember the night vividly, it was only one day ago yet it stood in stark reflection to tonight.

"It was like this pressure inside me, it was finally released…and, hah, I slept well! I slept like I haven't in months." He continued. "L-Lucina, I know, it's been hard on you. I know I've been rough with you."

"Ro-Robin! No, no! Not at all."

He refused to accept her denial.

He'd seen the pain in her eyes when she couldn't sate him, he'd felt the desperation she'd held, trying with everything she could to get him off, he'd seen her pushing past her limits, ignoring any pain and exhausting herself completely- all for him.

"I can never thank you enough. I'll never forget what you did for me, how you looked after me. I promise you, it means everything, it means the world to me. A-And I think it's, it's finally enough. I'm finally better now."

"I-I'm glad then." She sniffed heavily, choking on her words in response to seeing the strength of his emotions. "But, it wasn't anything. I didn't hate it, n-nor even mind it. I would do it thrice over, a thousand times over...anything you need- I'm yours."

He'd already run out of things to say, so Robin simply pulled her softly against him once more, laying his lips gently against her forehead, and holding her securely in his arms.

"Thank you."

* * *

She was asleep quickly, warm and secure in his arms, she'd whispered a few more gentle words of love before nuzzling happily into his embrace and drifting off.

Sleep didn't come quite so easily for him.

' _I'm finally better now.'_

It had felt so good to say. So good to finally be able to act like a fiancé to the woman he loved.

' _But for how long...'_

As much as he would have loved to pretend everything was fine, to keep up the charade he was currently playing, Tharja's warnings had left little room for denial. His oppressive instincts were calmed for now, but she clearly believed they would return if he didn't act, if he didn't sate them himself.

He was a tactician. As much as he wished to, he wouldn't run from craven facts, nor turn crave. Robin had disciplined himself to accepting even the most difficult truths head on.

Morgan and Lucina, the two most precious women in his life. He'd held them both today as they'd cried, as he'd seen the pain in them he'd caused, the worry he'd created trying in vain to fight against himself.

He couldn't do that anymore. He _wouldn't_ do that anymore.

' _Even the Shepherds.'_ If that's what it took, if that was the path that would keep his family safe, he would walk down it without a single doubt.

A tactician was always pro-active, even in defence. He would have a plan, the steps necessary to take assertive actions, any action required. If the Tharja's words rang true, at the first sign of the instincts within him returning, he would already be prepared. He would act.

Holding tight to the woman he loved, he turned his head to the side, to the calendar across the room, still visible in the pale moonlight. Only one number caught his eye, a date he knew he'd never forget.

"Less than a week from now…"

It seemed ridiculous that the timing would be so perfect. Was this some intervention by Naga? Serendipity? Or just luck?

It didn't matter. If the fire returned, he already knew who he would seek out to sate it. There was only ever one choice, a long awaited resolution. Acceptance was instantaneous, a plan followed barely a moment later.

' _Lissa...'_

Somehow, lying there that night, Robin didn't know which possibility he hoped for.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go, now things are completely in motion. Robin's started creating plans and is prepared to act, from here things will move faster, the next few chapters should all bring more and more women into the fun.

Sorry for anyone expecting a Lissa focussed chapter, that was the original intention, however as this got further along I realised it just wasn't working. Aside from being too long, it lost focus. So cutting it like this lets me expand on everything here, show some key scenes that'll be needed for character growth later, and move everything Lissa related to the next chapter.

I've already written out a good deal of it, so ideally I should be able to iterate very quickly.

Thanks as always to everyone who's responded with any feedback. It means a lot anytime I get any and it's especially useful in knowing which things you guys like, or want to see. So, please, drop me a line and tell me what you thought!

In response to feedback

-I'll try keep chapters around this length, 15-30ish pages. Nothing too big, but enough to tell a story properly.

-Cordelia (and Severa) should be along soon. Cordelia especially will show up in the next few chapters, but her actual time to shine will be a little later on, Robin needs a bit more practice at manipulation before he's ready to work a mother and daughter against each other…

The next chapter should be along hopefully soon! Look forward to it!


	5. Lissa – A Grieving Friend

**Lissa – A Grieving Friend**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Whew! Took a bit longer than I expected, but hey, the World Cup's on! Japan beat South Africa in probably the greatest sporting upset in history. And the World Championship is on too! FnaaaticLETSGO!

Anyway.

There's been some worries and they're probably well founded. So let me just say now, before anything else.

Lucina is going to be fine. She's going to have a happy ending.

I have literally zero sad Lucina scenes planned. There's a lot of stuff going on and obviously a fair amount of it's behind her back right now, but she's far too smart to remain oblivious forever. Her finding out is a huge part of this story and a big turning point.

The happy ending part is true of every (main) character here. I got one review hoping for Robin to be miserable, and while I guess I can appreciate why…nope, sorry. Everyone'll be more or less happy by the end of it. Everything'll work out, just perhaps not quite how they expected it to.

I actually, got my first angry review last chapter actually, and to the author of it, I'd love to talk to you about it, talk through a few of your points, drop me a PM if you're still reading?

In short, I'll just say that if it was as simple as Robin just jerking off, he would have done that in the FOUR MONTHS he was trying any possible solution. It's the same reason he had sex with Lucina six times but wasn't even close to being satisfied, yet was sated (for a time) from having sex with Tharja only once. He even said it in the story, it's not about the amount of sex, it's the amount of partners. That's what the instinct is.

* * *

 _For almost as long as he'd known her, Robin's relationship with Lissa had blurred the lines between the familial and the romantic, she was at times like a sister to him and at others a lover._

 _Their companionship stood strong over the years. He was at her side for the most critical moments of her life, watching her mature from a girl into a woman. She in turn, was there as the years turned him from a simple tactician to a living legend._

 _More than almost any of the other Shepherds, his death almost broke her, it was a loss she could barely stand._

 _It was through that pain and that love that Robin bound her to his side forever._

* * *

"Just…stay still." Tharja whispered, her breath hot against Robin's ear as she kissed along the lower side of his jaw, her tongue slowly trailing circles down the left side of his neck, towards his chest.

With her naked body pressed warm against his, her breasts slid slowly down his side while her kisses slowly trailed lower and lower, her fingers beginning to tease across his stomach.

"Let us take care of you." Lucina agreed, her own naked body hot against his right side as she trailed an equally soft pattern of kisses down his neck, hooking her legs over his and letting him feel her pussy sliding hot and wet down him as her hands linked with Tharja's in tracing across his stomach.

"I-Ahn." Robin gasped, leaning backward into the bed, his words failing him as he simply watched, transfixed. "Hahaa, o-okay!"

If he'd had more to say it was quickly forgotten as Lucina's hand danced over his thighs and wrapped gently around the base of his shaft.

"Mmm, I'll never get tired of feeling _this_." Tharja's voice was low and sultry as her own hand joined Lucina's, their fingers intertwining and working in tandem to slowly, tenderly, stroke up and down his length.

"It was…a little scary at first." Lucina admitted, her eyes still never leaving his as her tongue trailed along the hard muscle of his abdomen, and slowly, ever so slowly…further down.

"But, now-" she continued, smiling at him as their interlinked hands squeezed gently around his cockhead for a moment before sliding gently back down. "Now, I couldn't live without it.

"G-Gods…" Robin gasped, arching his back in anticipation both women continued to slide further down, their mouths kissing lovingly across his inner thigh. Panting, he almost cried out as their hands released his shaft, their tongues moving to dance lightly around the base of his length.

"G-Gods!" He panted, "Sweet Naga…" Being so suddenly released from their touch, it was almost agonising!

"Mmm, just enjoy it love." Lucina laughed, her eyes still gazing lovingly into his, even as she paused, drawing back for one terrible moment, before laying her mouth directly on the side of his cock.

"Heh…heh…hehe…" Tharja giggled darkly, watching him shudder in response before reaching out and draping her hands gently around Lucina's head, placing her own mouth wet along the base of his cock, her tongue wrapping around his lips and dancing against Lucina's.

"Mmmm." The other girl hummed happily in response, her hands cupping Tharja's in return and gently stroking her cheeks. Deepening her kiss on Robin's cock, she could feel the dark mage's full lips pressed lightly against her own.

"G-Huaahhh, haaa!" Robin panted raggedly, his hips bucking automatically as the two girls continued to kiss around his cock, their tongues touching and teasing while their lips held him softly in place between them.

Dragging herself slowly up his pulsing length, Lucina's tongue pushed further out, tracing along Tharja's lips as she pulled the other woman closer towards her.

Moving around and kissing harder against the underside of his cock, Tharja's lips sucked hard on Lucina's for a moment, her hands running softly through the princess's silken blue hair.

It was only when they reached his glans, holding him gently between them, that their mouths finally met fully, their tongues and lips teasing around his length in a warm three-way kiss. Moaning into him, both girls pulled the other closer, their movements coming faster and breath hotter with each passing moment.

"Gods, I- It's good! Keep going!" Robin stammered, beaming and gasping at the unbelievable sensation as each woman took turns taking his cockhead into his mouth, suckling it for a moment before releasing it to the other.

"A-Are you…are you getting close love?" Lucina whispered, looking up at him a moment before bending down and pressing her lips warm against Tharja's once more, her tongue pressed hard against the underside of his length.

"You don't need to hold back." Tharja added in loving assurance as she released the cockhead back into Lucina's mouth, leaning down and dragging her tongue down his length. Staring warmly up at him, her eyes never left his the entire way down, not until her lips were pressed hot against his aching balls.

Releasing his cock with a small pop, Lucina smiled excitedly up at him. "Cum for us, dear. We…we want it." Breathless in anticipation, she paused for a single moment before opening her mouth wide, leaning down and taking his length inside.

Inch by wonderful inch she sank down, holding her hair back and repositioning to allow more and more of him to fill her mouth. Then, without even a moment's hesitation, she suddenly sank down, swallowing his length entirely into her throat. "God's! Lu-Lucina!" He gasped, rearing back at being suddenly enveloped by her. Carefully constricting her throat around his length, she held him tightly in place, her tongue moving slowly across the base of his shaft.

Grinning, Tharja moved instantly to match the other woman's movements, sucking harder and harder on his balls as she slowly opened her mouth wider…and wider.. "Th-Tharja!" Until she'd taken one in entirely! Slowing, she pushed it gently around her mouth for a moment before releasing it with a loud slurp and turning her attention to the other.

Taking the lead, Lucina slid backwards, working her way back up the length of his cock until she was left with just the head in her mouth once more. Pausing for a single agonising moment, she waited until she heard him groan in desperate need before finally leaning forward, bobbing her head eagerly up and down his entire length. At first she acted only to ease his shaft into her throat, but with each movement she swallowed him faster and faster, the pace quickly driving him toward his limits.

"N-Naga! G-Gods, I can't hold it!" Robin gasped, desperately fighting back the urge to just grab her head and thrust into her as his body shook against the twin sensations.

He wasn't used to being so passive, but even just lying back and relinquishing control, he could barely stand it, it was incredible!

The sight of it alone was beyond comparison, looking down at the two women servicing his cock with everything he had, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. The reserved Lucina eagerly taking his entire length down into her throat, loud, wet sounds echoing around the room each time her lips greedily sucked him in. The proud Tharja caressing his balls with every ounce of love he'd ever imagined from the dark mage, her eyes shining with devotion as she placed the gentlest of kisses across his sensitive flesh.

Gods! He'd never experienced anything like it! The feeling of Lucina's throat wrapped securely around him, her tongue pressing hard against the underside of his cock each time she swallowed him.

Naga! And contrasting Lucina's intense pace, was Tharja's mouth, gently teasing or suckling on his balls, making his whole body shudder with the way she swirled her tongue around them.

There was no way he could hold back, even if he'd wanted to!

Tharja noticed instantly, her own pace rising as she felt the pressure building. Lucina answered a moment later, noisily drinking down his precum, driving his cock even faster down her throat.

"Keep going!" He ordered, arching his back as the pressure built to unbearable levels. His cock throbbing, orgasm barely moments away. "I-I'm gonna! I'm! I-"

Jolting forward off the mattress with a violent gasp, his eyes flew open and the dream half faded. "I-Uh-Huhaaannggggg!"

He had just barely enough time to see Lucina's blue hair between his legs, her lips pressed hard against him – having taken him right to the bottom of his shaft, before his head spun, his vision swimming as his release finally exploded.

"GHAAAAHhhhaaa…!"

Sucking in deep breaths as he panted, Robin was left sitting paralysed as the pleasure seared through him, feeling his cock spasming desperately against Lucina's hold, spraying load after load directly down her throat.

"Haah-haaa…" It took him almost half a minute to realise that Tharja was no-where to be seen and that the gentle pressure around his balls was coming from the soft touch of his fiance's gentle hand, that Lucina alone was doing her best to wring him dry.

"I-Hah… Woah." He panted, falling weakly back onto the bed as he slowly gathered his bearings. "T-That's some way to wake me up."

"H-heh." She giggled, gently sucking the last of his seed of his shaft as she slowly released it. "Did you like that?"

"Y-Yeah… Yeah, of course. "

"Mmmm. Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She admitted happily, planting one final kiss on the head of his cock before wiping her mouth clean and wriggling up beside him. "I could feel you against me when I woke up. You seemed very _happy_."

"Well…it was quite a dream." He teased, planting a soft kiss on her forehead in gratitude before swinging his legs out of bed.

"You're leaving already? It's still early."

"Better I do." He laughed, looking around the room for where his pants had ended up. "Unless you'd rather your sister wake us up again?"

That moment, the sight of Cynthia walking unannounced into her sister's room first thing in the morning was one he wouldn't soon forget. Thankfully for all involved, they hadn't been intimate at the time…but still, it hadn't taken anything more to convince Lucina she needed a lock on her door. What had happened since then Robin hadn't been privy to, but the former Exalt had someone managed to guilt the Pegasus Knight into keeping their relationship secret.

"Robin…" She sighed, ignoring his teasing as she slipped out of bed, wrapping herself around his back with a worried look on her face. "Are you going to be okay today?"

"Lucina… I-"

He knew what she was asking…but that wasn't what his mind went to. Instead, her words brought him back to reality, they reminded him that today was the day. They reminded him what he had planned.

Today, of sound mind and with no possible explanation, today he was going to attempt to seduce Lissa.

Suddenly the ground opened up before him and Robin found himself staring from atop a precipice. His heart thudded furiously in his chest at the reminder, and in that moment, with Lucina holding lovingly to him, Robin knew, as well as he'd ever known anything, that this was the final moment.

This was the moment that would decide his future.

He'd cheated on her for an entire week. Intended to confess his situation to her for an entire week. Planned out what he would say for an entire week…held his silence for an entire week.

This was his last chance.

Two paths stretched out before him. Neither was right. Neither was easy.

"I'll be fine." He answered finally.

Had that always been his decision?

"You should worry about your father, you know how hard it is on him."

"Of course." She sighed. "I just…if you need me?"

"I do need you Lucina, I always need you. Everything I do…it's for you." He forced a laugh, feigning the same light-hearted manner as before. "But today, Chrom needs you more than I do."

Relenting, she squeezed him one final time, pressing her lips against his cheek, her words coming out as barely even a whisper. "No-one blames you Robin." It was a simple, sincere, statement, a heartfelt sentiment.

It was never difficult to remember why he loved Lucina. Moments like this served only as an unnecessary reminder.

She never repeated those words, never justified them or argued them, she never wore them out. She knew, just as he knew when he said similar words to her, that he didn't believe them, that they didn't matter.

But she said them still, because they were true to her and she loved him.

"Thank you."

* * *

' _I didn't tell her.'_

He managed to keep calm all the way back to his quarters, carefully shutting his door behind him before collapsing onto his desk chair, holding his head in his hands and suppressing a scream!

' _I didn't tell her…Gods… What am I doing!? Sh-She doesn't deserve that!'_

He loved Lucina beyond words, she was the woman she wanted to share his life with. He knew that, it remained true even after he'd begun sharing his bed with other women.

' _How can I hide this from her!?'_

Lucina didn't deserve a fiancé that snuck around behind her back, one that betrayed her trust! She was incredibly understanding, an amazing woman, if he'd just told her, she would understand… She would…

' _How can I possibly…how can I tell her…'_

He sighed, his heart wracking painfully as he heaved a sigh.

He hadn't told her, he couldn't tell her, because she _would_ understand. She would force herself to. She was one of the most dedicated, loyal, people he'd ever met, if he explained everything, if he brought in Tharja and talked trhough what had happened to him…

She would be shocked, stunned, heartbroken, even mortified…but she would accept it. Even as it crushed her.

But she would force herself to understand.

Because that was the kind of person she was. She would suffer through it, never doubting that it was the right thing to do, just as she'd accepted so much pain for the sake of others already. She would force herself to accept him leaving her, him seeing other women.

' _She'd do it, even as it tore her up inside…'_

If she believed it to be justified, there wasn't a pain Lucina wouldn't endure. Self sacrifice was hardly new to her.

' _I can't… I can't taint this…'_ Even putting any ego aside, he knew how important their relationship was to her, how much she'd changed to let herself love him…to let herself be happy.

Telling her about his instincts, about what he'd already done…telling her she would never be enough for him. Telling her that if she wanted to be with him, she would never have the fairy-tale relationship she wanted…

Gods.

"Godsdamnit!"

It should be easy! The easiest thing in the world!

You love a woman, you marry her, you stay true to her! Nothing could be simpler.

If you mess up, you come clean, you beg forgiveness, you ask for understanding or compassion! He knew that! It was the most basic thing!

"Gods…godsdamnit…"

' _So…am I staying quiet to protect her?'_ He scoffed in bitter self loathing. _'Or because it's easier just to hide it?'_

Truly, he didn't know, he didn't have an answer. Perhaps one, perhaps both.

' _I can't hide this forever, perhaps not even for long… She's too smart for that.'_

That thought should have worried him more than it did. But, he was a tactician. As much as he hated himself for it, he already had a plan.

Now, he was stuck, his course was set. Things would only escalate from here. By not telling her now, he could never tell her…not until, until the situation changed.

' _I will. I will solve this.'_ He promised himself. One way or another he had to. ' _And… I won't marry her. Not until she knows.'_

Accepting that was painful beyond words. He'd wanted Lucina's hand for so long…to just be with her, with only her… But it wouldn't be fair, he couldn't lock her into a commitment unless she knew exactly what she was getting into.

Sighing, he let it go. That dream was just another sacrifice he had to make, to set things right.

"It's too late to worry about any of this." He reminded himself. Forcing his breathing to steady, and his mind back to the task at hand.

The choice had been made. His path was set.

He'd learned long ago not to dwell on regrets or what could have been. He _would_ protect Lucina, even from himself and the terrible choices he would make to keep her happy. That was how a tactician acted, always with the end goal in mind, always weighing up the consequences, the price of any plan.

He would give her the relationship she deserved.

No matter what he had to do to achieve that.

For now at least, his next step was crystal clear. The dream this morning was only the latest sign, now that he knew what to look for, it was unmissable- the instincts within him were re-igniting. For now they were still quiet, still only embers, but there was no doubt they would only get worse as more time passed.

He already knew the consequences if he didn't act, he'd seen first-hand the repercussions to himself and those he loved.

Today was the day. The day he would finally settle a long awaited resolution. Chuckling at the fast rising anticipation, his heart raced just thinking about what was to come.

* * *

Without anything else to do in the meantime, and knowing this would be the only moment he'd have to pay his respects, Robin arrived early to the service.

Emmeryn's day. The anniversary of the previous Exalt's death, a celebration of the sacrifice she made that saved two nations.

An annual reminder of his failure to the royal family.

Even now, years after her death, it remained a difficult day for the people closest to him. He wasn't surprised in the least to see Chrom already present, standing solemnly in-front of her memorial and looking now, in this private moment, as small and weak as Robin had ever seen him.

It would pass, he knew it would, just as it had so many times before. Still, it ripped at his heart, just as it always did.

' _My fault.'_ It didn't matter if no-one blamed him, that didn't change the truth.

He stepped quietly into place beside his friend, giving him time to finish his thoughts and acknowledge his presence.

"Nice day for it." Chrom spoke finally, his voice only slightly strained. "Warm, bright…she'd enjoy a day like this."

Robin nodded.

It didn't seem fitting. This was a day for mourning, a day of pain and sorrow, by any logic it should be pouring with rain, as if the heavens themselves still wept for her departure. Or perhaps, freezing, as if the world itself remained chilled by her passing.

Instead, it was warm, pleasant, with barely a cloud in the sky. A perfect day. Perhaps one suitable for reflection on how far they'd come, or to reminisce about happier times with her?

He didn't know. Having only barely known Emmeryn, he'd always been an outsider to the pain of her loss. He mourned her just as anyone mourns the passing of a truly great person, but the ache of his memory was always of the grief and anguish his failure had brought upon the people who had given him everything.

He could never undo that. No matter his success, no matter his achievements. He could never give them back their sister. That was his reflection, his truth.

"It'll be a good service." He spoke finally, pushing away such thoughts for the moment. "Father Boyde comes very well spoken of."

"Boyde?" Chrom looked over, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Not Libra?" As the Shepherd's cleric, he'd been the one given the honour of holding the previous Exalt's memoriam in past years.

"No, well, he'll be in attendance of course. But, he felt it would be…inappropriate. You know, since he left the faith."

"What? That's crazy, he's still a priest."

"Well, er, sure, in the general sense I suppose." Meeting Naga had trigged something of a crisis of faith in the man. Seeing your Goddess both admit she wasn't all powerful and that she had no wish to be worshipped by men had been a shock, one that had ultimately culminated in him abandoning strict Naga worship and instead focus on teaching the gospel of the Godly pantheon.

"Anyway, the point is, he's not a Naganite anymore, and Emmeryn was. He thought it would be disrespectful to her."

"He just about gave his life trying to save her." Chrom snorted. "She wouldn't care a thing about what faith he followed, she was never worried about any of that nonsense. So long as they were a good person she wouldn't mind even if they were a Grimleal!"

"Oh?" Robin laughed. "Should I ask Tharja to lead it next year then?"

That finally got a good response. Pausing in place, Chrom's entire body shook for a moment before he leaned back, roaring with peals of laughter and suddenly looking much more like his usual self.

"Yes! Yes, do that!" He declared, slapping Robin on the back for good measure. "Gods save us! But, if anyone can convince her it'd be you. It'd be a riot for sure, and I know Emm would be laughing along with the rest of us!"

"Right! And damn anyone who complains?" Robin grinned with him, easily getting caught up in the Exalt's momentum. "Right then, I'll talk to her about it later."

"You know…" Chrom added slowly, the excitement draining from his voice as he turned back to the tombstone. "I was thinking it when you came in, this is, it feels like the first time that I'm here, that I'm completely here.

"Gods." He sighed, "Five years…five years and it feels like this is the first time I've been truly able to just…just stop and remember her."

Robin waited silently, giving his friend a moment to collect his thoughts.

"At first there was the war. And then, we were just so busy rebuilding, then the wedding, then Sumia's pregnancy and Lucina being born… And then, another war and another after that…."

"I died."

"Y-Yeah." He didn't need to see the man's face to see the grimace there, no doubt holding more than a few pained memories. "It was only shortly after-after that last battle. We were in shock still, all of us."

"I…I'm sorry." He rarely apologised for his death. It had been the best solution. But even so, he'd never wanted to hurt his friends. The timing certainly hadn't been ideal.

"I just…there was no time." Chrom sighed. "Things kept happening, something new always came up. Time never stopped."

"It never does."

"It should have! Gods, it should have. For you, as much as for her…it should have."

Sighing, Chrom shook himself from the melancholy. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Time had passed, they had all moved on. The wound would never truly heal, but it had at least faded.

"That's not a bad thing." Robin spoke of the guilt they both felt at that feeling.

"Yeah." Chrom agreed, looking over his shoulder with a surprisingly light-hearted smile. "Yeah, I know."

The moment passed and silence returned, but at least it was a companionable silence, the silence of true understanding, two friends quietly mourning something irreplaceable, even if not the same thing.

* * *

It was sad, Robin thought some time later as the service began, how easy it seemed to be to overlook Lissa.

The pain was subtle, he'd noticed. For both the royal siblings, everyone seemed to have assumed that after so much time and after seeing them happy- day after day, that the grief must be largely gone.

It was only natural of course, with all the added burdens of his role, that all eyes would turn towards the Exalt, to see how he was coping. There was nothing surprising about that, Emmeryn's death had been a huge loss to Lissa, but to Chrom it had meant also a change to every part of his life, their burdens were not equivalent.

But beside Chrom –as always- stood Sumia, the same woman who had seen him through every step and every stumble in his recovery. They were flanked, a short distance away, by Lucina and Cynthia, each shifting their weight awkwardly as their eyes turned towards their father.

And, Lissa, barely a few metres to Chrom's right, stood alone.

Her own family, Lon'qu and Owain, had both been delayed in Regna Ferox when the roads flooded for the summer. Maribelle stood beside her own husband some distance from the royal section and Frederick, beside his wife, stood even further back.

None of them were acting out of malice, nor even negligence. If any of them knew, how much this day still meant to Lissa they would be with her in a heartbeat, he knew that.

But they'd seen her through it before, day after day, year after year, each time as fine as could be expected. It had been almost five years, they'd seen her mourn Emmeryn, avenge Emmeryn, and ultimately recover from Emmeryn's loss.

As far as anyone knew, her anguish had faded.

Because, unlike Sumia, none of them had walked that path beside her. None of them had seen the sorrow she hid, year after year, each time the memories returned.

Because he _had_.

Maribelle would notice first Robin guessed, probably within the next few minutes she'd abandon Gaius and be at her friend's side.

He moved instead, stepping forward smoothly from his own position at the rear of the royal section and placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "Lissa. You okay?"

Turning to face him, her shaky smile became one of relief. "Robin…" She sighed, pulling his hand from her shoulder and holding it tight against her, clinging to it with both hands. This was what she needed, he knew that. There were few outward signs, she didn't wail or cry, her tears had long since been shed, She simply ached. She simply needed him to be there for her, to feel the security of their familiar companionship.

Leaning against him, Lissa didn't let him go for the rest of the service, finally turning and burying herself in his chest as the speeches reached a peak.

As near as Robin could tell, Father Boyde had done as good as job as he'd expected. There'd certainly been plenty of flowery words and comforting metaphors, it seemed appropriate in honouring an Exalt's legacy. But then, he'd only barely paid any attention to it. Feeling her shivering against him, he doubted Lissa had listened much more.

"Come on, let's get you back home." He whispered, rubbing her back softly as everything finally began to wind down.

She nodded stiffly into his shirt, and so, after mouthing a silent goodbye to Chrom, he gently pulled her away, giving her a moment to return to pressing his arm against her as they walked back to her quarters.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back." Lissa whispered, releasing him only long enough to lock the door behind them.

"Gods. Last year…you, you were gone." She continued, grabbing hold of him and laying her head on his shoulder. "It was so soon after… I couldn't stand it, couldn't take it."

Chuckling ruefully, she pressed her lips softly against his neck, her mouth kissing warm under his jaw. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Lissa…" He sighed her name, his arms instinctively wrapping loose around her, only just tight enough that she could feel against her the effect her presence held on him.

"Mmm. I missed this." She moaned, squirming in his light embrace and moving her mouth to his, her tongue teasing hips lips open before sliding inside. "Mmm, I-ah, I missed you."

"W-Wait" He gasped, letting her close the distance once more, raising the tempo of their kiss for a moment before pushing her back. "W-Wait, Lissa! I-no! We-we can't."

Despite his protests, their mouths came together again, need and urgency slowly kindling. "We…We can't do this." He repeated.

"Robin… Please." She groaned, clinging tighter to him pushing greedily against him, trying to silence his complaints.

"L-Lissa…you're married."

"I-" Finally she paused, her grip didn't relent, but her head fell limply into his chest. "I know, I know that…but, just…"

Tugging at his cloak, she pushed herself needily against him, desire and pain overriding her conscience as her lips rose light against his neck once more. "Being with you, it-it helps… Robin, I know, I know you're hurting too. Just a little, just tonight…just until it feels better…"

Their lips met once more, and this time he held her tight in her arms, feeling her lithe body sliding hungrily against his hard length.

"N-No. I…" He forced out, pushing her away a step once more.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I don't want that. I don't want…this."

Accepting his words, this time she didn't move after him. Visibly restraining herself, Lissa nodded, forcing a weak smile as she did. "Because of Lucina? Th-That's good, yeah. Yeah. You're right we sho-"

"No."

Stepping forward again, his hands cupping her face silenced the shaky assurance.

"No. Not because of Lucina. Because of you."

Held captive by the intensity of his gaze, as much as by the comforting feeling of his hands warm around her cheeks, Lissa could only stare back. Surprised by his words and transfixed by his actions, she couldn't move, not even as his thumb brushed over her lips, his lips following a second later, pulling her into a small, gentle kiss.

"This isn't want I want." He repeated in a whisper. "I don't want only to be someone you come to when you need to feel better. I don't want to hold you only a few days a year. I want… Lissa, I want what I've always wanted. To be there anytime you need me, I want you to come to me anytime you desire me. I want to come to you anytime I desire you."

Her mouth fell open, but no words came out. His fingers stroked her face gently for another moment and he pulled her again into his arms, into a softer, deeper, embrace.

"I died and I returned. I know what I want. I've got no doubts left." His voice was unwavering. "I want you to be mine."

"R-Robin…" She gasped, face burning red at his sudden proposal. "I-I…But, I'm married."

This was one thing. What he was proposing…an affair, a relationship… She didn't know how to even being to respond.

"Lissa." He released her face, pulling her into a tight embrace once more. His need clear against her, and her own shown in every shudder and shiver she gave. "Can you really tell me you only think of me during this time of year? That you never desire me otherwise?"

"I-Er, ah… R-Robin!" She couldn't meet his eyes. She could only whimper as his hand slid down, cupping her ass and squeezing it gently.

"I desire you always." He whispered, his mouth barely an inch from her ear as he continued to whisper the words he knew she couldn't resist. "I want you. I _know_ you want me too."

"W-What about Lucina?" She stammered weakly, her voice hitching with barely restrained arousal.

"I love Lucina." He confirmed, leaning back and staring unflinching into her eyes. There was no point hiding it now. "But what I feel for her doesn't change what I feel for you."

"I-"

"Does your marriage to Lon'qu change your feelings for me? Do you truly desire me only to ease your pain?"

"I-hah, of course I want…I." Gulping, she hesitated, swallowing her words and looking away.

"I do." Her words came softly, a guilty admission. "I do think of you, even-even throughout the year, but… But, I-That's- I can't just… Robin!"

"You were ready to be with me barely a moment ago." He whispered the accusation, pulling her ass harder against him, feeling her squirming against his length once more. "I'm only asking that we continue, that…that you let me be more to you than just a source of comfort."

Flushing guiltily, Lissa struggled for words, and once again his lips smothered any objection before she could even think to raise it. Yet, even despite her doubts she neither complained, nor resisted, her mouth accepted his tongue eagerly, and gently the passion between them was tendered ever higher.

"I won't pressure you." He sighed, grinning at her whimper when he pulled away, releasing her and moving toward the door. "It's your choice. I just wanted…wanted to make my intentions clear. I'll always be here for you either way, no matter what. However I can help."

Biting her lip, Lissa looked away, her hands balled into fists and a thousand warring emotions crashing through her heart. "I don't…I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, not now. Take as much time as you like." He nodded, stepping out the room. "But, if you need anything. If I can help at all… I'll be in my room. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

Offering one last warm smile, he left. Closing the door behind him and re-adjusting his cloak into place on the way back to his room.

' _That went well.'_

Furiously clamping down on his surging elation, Robin's composure was hard fought. "Gods." His breath was coming fast now, his heart slamming loud and his chest all but bursting in excitement. Stepping into his own room and collapsing onto his bed, he finally let his composure break, laughing and shaking.

It was incredible! No different from the rush he'd had on the battlefield so long ago, the feeling of out manoeuvring your opponent, predicting what was to come and manipulating their actions!

The exhilaration of his strategy coming to fruition, of every step working exactly as he'd wished it. Seeing her react exactly as he'd wished her to… Gods! The adrenaline of the act itself, his audacious words, the carefully planned movements, even simply allowing his passions to take control for a moment…and, now…

' _She'll come to me.'_

Now came the anticipation of what he knew would take place.

This was even better than the rush of wartime strategy. Now he had no doubts or fears, only the roaring inferno within him, the sensation as if it was igniting every cell in his body with excitement, his entire soul thrumming with approval.

He'd carefully chosen his words, his movements and his every action. All to convince one of his closest friends to turn their sporadic affair into something much more, and every part of him knew, simply knew beyond knowing, that this was how it was always meant to be. This was the relationship he and Lissa were always meant to have.

' _She has always been mine.'_

"Gods!" He breathed, his body shivering at the suspense. The pleasant burning adrenaline felt amazing, he'd never felt anything like this before!

Forcing a modicum of control as he sucked in deep breaths, he knew he needed to wait.

And yet, all he could think about was her, what brought them to this point...

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

' _I'll think of something Chrom, I promise.'_

Staring blankly at the ceiling, Robin winced, his arrogant words running dull through his mind once more.

' _It's a responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge.'_

Imaging them was terrible, the only thing worse was the thought of forgetting them.

' _Emmeryn is dead.'_

Even now, three days later, it still felt unreal.

He hadn't been good enough to save her. He'd given his all, worked through the night, fought with his heart…and then…after everything, he'd stood there impotent as the Plegians brought forth an army of the dead to fight them, he'd been able to do nothing but watch as the tables were turned in an instant.

He'd told Chrom to sacrifice her…to at least save the Emblem.

' _Emmeryn is dead.'_ The words echoed once more, the only consolation being that they drowned out thoughts of his unfulfilled promises. _'I killed her.'_

Three days. The time had passed like a haze, only dimly aware of the passing time even his need for food and drink had been dulled by the shock.

The first day he could barely even recall, they'd escaped the Plegian courtyard…there'd been another fight-they'd gotten into wagons. He didn't remember anything else.

The second passed in and out of memory. They'd arrived at the borders of Regna Ferox early in the morning and were currently holed up in some Feroxian border fort. He hadn't left his quarters the entire day, only finally driven from the room sometime after midnight by the need for food.

Today had been more of the same, remaining in shut away, trapped in his thoughts, he'd left only for small moments and avoided any of the other Shepherds- he couldn't face them, not yet.

Only now on the evening of the third day was had the shock finally faded. Leaving him here, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling of some Feroxian border fort with the numb certainty of what his next step must be.

"I need to talk to Chrom."

His best friend, the man who had given him a place in the world, friends and even something of a family. The prince had trusted him, he had placed not just his own life but the life of his closest friends into Robin's hands- even finally trusting him with the life of their Exalt, his sister.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how badly his failure must be hurting his friend. There would need to be an accounting, a debriefing, but…more than that, before anything else, he knew he needed to apologise.

Stepping off the bed was terrifying, dragging himself out the room even more so, but with each slow step he forced himself forwards, thinking only of what he would say when he saw the man. There was no time for hesitation, he'd waited long enough .

* * *

Even having taken a longer route than necessary, he arrived at the prince's quarters far before he was ready, before he could ever be ready.

Pausing, with his hand raised to the handle, he gave himself one last moment to prepare, knowing that if he took any longer than that he'd never move.

"Chrom. It's m-"

"Uguaaaaah!" Stepping backwards, a sudden roar caught him off guard.

' _Gods.'_ Robin winced, recognising the voice instantly. _'You're hurting that much?'_ Chrom had never been one to openly display pain, he knew how important a show of strength was to his comrades… Robin had never heard anything like this from the man.

With his guilt redoubling, he moved forwards again. _'That only further prov-'_

"G-Gods! Ch-Chrom! Yes!" A second, much more feminine, voice cut him off this time.

' _H-Huh!?'_

If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that was Sumia…but, but that would mean, she wa-

"Ahn, yes! As much as you need!" The second voice rang out in assurance, clearly gasping for breath. "I'm here! I-I'll take it all."

"O-Oh!" Robin gaped, his face burning red in embarrassment as practically leapt away from the door, suddenly very aware of the sound of a wooden bedframe banging against a stone wall. "I-I see…"

' _W-Well, that's…that's good right?'_ He, just like the rest of the Shepherds, knew that the prince and Sumia were close, but it looked like they were a lot closer than he'd ever guessed. Still, from what he'd heard (and was rapidly trying _not_ to continue hearing as he raced back down the halls), she was comforting him.

' _Yeah. That's good.'_ He'd talk to Chrom later. For now, if the Pegasus Knight was able to ease his pain, that was definitely for the best.

If nothing else, the absurdity of the situation served to partially snap him out of the melancholy that'd haunted him until now. _'Hah, probably better to keep this to myself though.'_ He added with a chuckle. Knowing the kind of man Chrom was, he didn't imagine a wedding would be far off…but no doubt he would be embarrassed if word got out they hadn't waited for it.

Feeling slightly light-hearted knowing his friend was being looked after, Robin took a shorter path heading directly towards his room.

"It's no good."

Only to press himself flat against the stone walls a few moments later, peeking carefully around the corner at the sound of voices ahead. Heart racing, Robin watched with baited breath as Frederick stepped from one of the suites, closing the door behind him with a sour look on his face. "She won't listen to me."

' _Frederick. And…Maribelle?'_

His good mood evaporated into uneasy fear. He couldn't face the other Shepherds, no yet. Not until he'd at least talked to Chrom…

"She won't come out?" The worry in Maribelle's voice served at least to drag him from his thoughts. "I-I understand this is, that for her, I simply cannot imagine what she's feeling… But this cannot be the answer."

"She'll be fine milady." The great knight did his best to appease the noble's clear concern. "If she wouldn't listen to you, it was always a long shot that anything I would say could help."

"Do-do not say that Frederick! She simply… We shall simply, just, give her more time. As much as she needs. I, now… Now, you shall help me brew some tea, we shall need to have it ready for her."

"Of course milady."

Letting out an unsteady breath he hadn't even realised he was holding, Robin watched them retreat, thankfully in the other direction down the hall.

It wasn't hard to deduce who they were talking about, but it was only just now that he realised, despite all his worry for Chrom…The prince wasn't the only one he'd failed.

With all his energies focussed on his friend, he'd somehow forgotten, somehow let it slip his mind, the other member of the royal family- one who deserved his apology no less.

Biting back his guilt through clenched teeth, Robin's resolve held true as he forced himself to her door, his fist pounding against it before he even knew what he was doing.

"…Go away."

"Lissa." His voice was like gravel, it the first time he'd properly spoken in days. "It's me, can we talk?"

"No."

Her answer was clear, and from what he'd heard from Frederick and Maribelle, she had no wish for company. Even so, he didn't take a single step away, didn't consider leaving for even a moment. Not now. His mind was clear and his determination set. He _would_ see this through.

"Are you undressed?"

"W-What? …N-No. No, I'm…I'm not."

He tested the handle, it wasn't locked. Frederick likely hadn't seen a need, what kind of person would intrude on a princess? Especially a princess grieving a lost sister.

"Then, I'm coming in."

* * *

Locking the door behind him and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim firelight, Robin grimaced at the sight of the usually spritely Princess frowning angrily up at him.

Turning to her, he was reminded painfully of the way Chrom always called her delicate, even despite her outgoing nature. Sitting now, huddled opposite a small fireplace, she looked as fragile as he'd ever seen her, like a beautiful crystal sculpture, forever ready to shatter into a million pieces with but the smallest touch.

As weak as it was, and as strange as it was to be receiving it, the glare she was sending towards him was somehow comforting. It was a sign of her spark still remaining behind the fearful look in her eyes.

"I told you not to come in! I just-, I've had enough! I just want to be alone!"

"I'm sorry…but, I-I need to talk to you."

"Why!?" She demanded, her anger undermined by the hitch in her voice. "So-So you can say the same things? Th-that a princess can't hide like this? Th-That Emm wouldn't want me to be sad!?"

"What?" He blinked, brought up short as he processed her sudden tirade. "No. No, I wasn't going to say anything like that.

"Lissa…" He added, crouching beside the shaking princess and placing his hand on her shoulder. His heart wrenching and his weakly held composure shattering the instant he touched her. "S-She was your sister.

"Your sister…" He repeated, as much for himself as for her. Gritting his teeth and desperately fighting back his own grief, Robin forced himself to meet her eyes. "Lissa…you can mourn her as long a-as you need. As long as you want."

Dropping her gaze, he saw the anger at least falling from her face as she sucked in a relieved sob.

"I-If anyone tells you different… You, pass them to me. I'll send them running."

"H-Hah…" A tiny echo of the girl he cared so much for finally returned at that weak threat, her lips turning up slightly in a weak imitation of a smile. "Thanks…"

Nodding, Robin let a small silence lapse between them. Organising his thoughts in his head, he gave her a moment to relax, knowing she must have had some very straining conversations already.

Counting silently to a hundred in his mind, he was glad to watch the tension flow out of her body, seeing a little of her normally spirited self returning as she fidgeted in place beside him.

"Lissa." He forced his voice steady as he rose to his feet. "I actually…I came, to- to apologise."

"I-Huh?" She boggled, blinking up at him in confusion.

"I told you, you and Chrom. I promised…I said I would save Emmeryn, th-that I was up to the task. I-I tried, I did my be-…" Frowning, he swallowed his excuses. They didn't matter. "I wasn't good enough… Gods, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Eyes wide in surprise, Lissa leapt to her feet. "R-Robin! Tha-"

"Y-You and Chrom, you gave me a place to belong, a purpose… Everything. I-I can never repay your kindness…a-and now, and now…" Again, his composure crumbled, fresh tears streaking shamefully down his face as his voice broke, the words almost refusing to come out. "Now sh-she's gone."

"It wasn't your fault." She answered, reaching for his hands and frowning when he pulled them away, as he instinctively pulled away from her. "I-It wasn't, no-one could have predicted what happened. No-one blames you Robin."

Looking at her, he knew for sure that her words were true. She wouldn't lie to him, not now and not about that. Knowing that, it was then that he realised, that it changed nothing. It didn't matter if no-one else blamed him.

"All my plans, all those nights...and then, standing there. I couldn't do anything. I never even considered it."

Surprisingly, she laughed. Not her usual laugh, this time it was a bitter, pained melody. "If anyone's useless, it's me! You guys, you do all the work, I-I just, I just stay at the back… Even for Emm, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help…"

"What!?" He gaped, her self-depreciation quickly snapping him from his own. "Lissa, th-that's crazy! You keep us all going! We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you."

"I can't even fight." She snorted.

"That's not true!" He declared, a strange anger rising within him at her denial. "You fight beside us just the same as anyone, you're vital to all my strategies! Even if you are near the back, you're the only reason any of us can advance."

Closing her eyes, Lissa didn't argue, she just shook her head, letting another brief silence settle between them. With any attempt to break it dying on his tongue, Robin was left stuck in place, his guilt fast returning as the slight anger he'd felt burned itself out.

"Robin." She answered finally, another tiny laugh on her voice as opened her eyes and she stepped forward, moving barely a few inches from him. "Your strategy was brilliant."

"H-Huh?"

"Your strategies always are, I-I've always thought no-one can come up with plans like you can. They're always amazing. No-one could have predicted what happened."

"Then, it wasn't brilliant enough." He answered bitterly, fighting back a stronger reaction. "It wasn't…enough."

As sweet as her praise was, he couldn't possibly accept it. He'd known there were Risen in Plegia, he should have accounted for the Plegians controlling them! He should have made su-

Again, Lissa's laughter knocked him from his thoughts, a sad, bitter laugh utterly unsuitable for Ylisse's bright, energetic Princess.

"It doesn't help, does it?" She whispered, a wry smile on her lips. "Someone trying to comfort you, it doesn't help…not when you blame yourself."

Staring at her weak smile, Robin just chuckled in response. He didn't need to point out how surreal it was for Lissa to be the one dispensing wisdom.

Turning away from him, she slumped back down, sitting opposite the fire once more.

"Hey Robin." She spoke up quietly just as he made to leave. "Could you…stay a while?"

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, of course." He answered instantly, dropping to the floor beside her. There was no need to think about it, not when he could hear the loneliness in her voice.

"Thanks." She sighed, shuffling closer and leaning against him, drawing on his warmth as much as his strength, as much as he could offer. "I don't actually…want to be alone. I just…I just don't want to just, just be okay…"

"Lissa…"

"You're the only one who's not, not trying to make me better. They all want me to, to move on, to be right again. B-But I don't want to be strong, or, or to inspire the people, or smile, or anything!" She whimpered, her small body shuddering against his. "I-I just, I just want my sister back!"

There was no doubt the other Shepherds, Maribelle especially, were doing their best to try support her, and with his limited memories Robin knew he didn't know much about loss or grief himself, let alone how to deal with any of it. What he did know was that someone he cared deeply for was hurting in a way he was responsible for, and that he couldn't fix.

She didn't want to move on, let go, or push forwards. She just wanted to mourn her sister. For all that his failure had stolen from her, he knew he had to at least give her that. Surely she deserved at least that much.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her unresisting into his chest, holding her tight as she trembled against him. "It's fine." He whispered. "Take as long as you need. I'll be here anytime you need me."

It took Lissa a few minutes to speak again, her shivering slowly stopping as she twisted her fingers around his cloak, leaning into his embrace. "And, wh-what about you? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I-" He didn't know. He hadn't thought about the future at all yet. "I still need to talk to Chrom. I, I don't know what to say. I can't, I know I can't ever, that I won't…"

"Robin…" Strangely, despite her own misery, it was the sound of the guilt in his voice that wrenched at Lissa in that moment.

"We'll be marching soon I guess." He answered instead, thoughts of the tasks still ahead weighing heavily on him.

"Yeah." She nodded, the same dread clinging to her.

They were in a bubble right now, insulated from the world and from their duties. It wouldn't last, soon she would need to step forward and either return to Ylisstol or to her position as their cleric. He, no less, would need to either leave or return to his own role, to once again try trust in his strategies and believe he would keep all those he loved alive.

Soon.

But for now at least, this shared moment was a small comfort.

"We're…we're a little alike, you know?" She murmured, turning sideways and laying her legs across his lap. "I think you did everything you could to save Emm, that no-one could have done better. A-And you say I was helpful."

"You were vital."

"Then, maybe that's why it hurts so much?" She asked, ignoring him. "Because, despite what anyone else thinks…we both just feel useless?"

Maybe that really was part of it. The feeling of impotence, that everything he'd tried had meant nothing. He'd put so much of himself into being a tactician, that he'd practically forgotten to be anything else. He'd wanted to so badly to live up to what Chrom and Lissa needed from him, not being enough felt like betraying them.

"Yeah."

"But…it's not so bad like this." She sighed, dropping her head back against his chest and wriggling comfortably into his arms. "It's warm."

"Yeah."

"It feels good…you holding me." She whispered, her breath tickling gently across his neck. "It, it hurts a little less like this."

He couldn't deny it. It _did_ feel good, being so close to someone. It wasn't anything he'd ever experienced before, somehow the warm company pushed everything else away. The guilt, the anxiety, even his sorrow was slightly dulled against the soft feeling of the girl cradled in his arms.

"I feel…a little better." She murmured as her arms wrapped gently around his neck. Looking down in surprise, he saw her looking up at him now, her mouth slightly open in breathless nervousness. "I like it."

"L-Lissa, I-"

Moving without hesitation, she leaned up, her lips pressing soft against his and silencing anything he'd meant to say.

' _W-Wha!?'_

Her arms tightened around him, pulling him deeper against her, her lips gently pushing his own open. For a moment, Robin was lost, his thoughts scattered to nothing and his body instinctively moving against hers.

"A-Ah!" The moment passed, he leaned away, gasping in surprise. "Lissa!"

"That was my first kiss." She hummed, staring bashfully up at him, her face slowly turning a crimson red.

"A-Ah, yeah… Mine too." He stammered, lacking anything better to say.

"I'm glad." She beamed, wriggling herself around until she was sitting level in his lap, staring directly at him. "Glad it was you."

His hands went to her hips, intending only to steady her, to slide her off him…instead she gasped, her mouth falling open the instant he held her.

And he was captivated, stuck transfixed, staring at her flushed face and realising for the first time that the girl he held wasn't simply Chrom's sister, wasn't simply a friend…but a woman.

A woman he desired.

"L-Lissa…" He breathed her name, unsure in that moment if he wanted to ask for more, or for mercy. Instead, still barely able to think, his words came from an instinctive duty. "W-We can't."

"Robin…" She answered, leaning forward, chewing on her lip, their faces only inches apart. "It, it feels better."

"Y-Yeah." It did, or perhaps it was just that it was hard to think about anything else right now.

"Please. Just…just a little."

He owed Lissa as much as he owed Chrom, he could never deny her, not now, not ever. It was him that moved first this time, his arms sliding her forward against him and his lips capturing hers unsteadily with his.

He had no idea what he was doing, but then, neither did she. Both simply acted on instinct, their mouths open against each other and their tongues hesitantly touching.

"Mhaammm." She moaned into his mouth, and slowly the tempo raised. Their kisses coming a little faster, a little harder, as his hands moved around her back and hers pulled him tighter against her.

"A-Ahhah." He gasped in return, feeling her hips sliding back and forth over his waist, her pressure pressing lightly down onto his rapidly hardening cock.

Her hands slid from around his neck and under his cloak, pushing it back from his shoulders. "L-Lissa." He breathed, too surprised to resist, releasing her as the garment fell to the ground.

Leaning back and panting, she didn't answer, her breath came only in short gasps as she reached out with shaking hands, taking hold of his and placing them firmly against her chest.

' _B-Breasts!'_ Robin gaped, his mouth falling open in shock as he felt the small mounds over her dress. Soft and smooth under his touch, he couldn't resist cupping them, dragging his fingers around their shape even after she released his hands.

"F-Feels, ahnn, feels good…" She whispered, pushing her small bust harder into his touch. Panting, her hip slid harder over his cock, grinding up and down his length as he gently kneaded her breasts, eyes widening as soft moans fell from her lips..

"We-we shouldn't." He repeated weakly, forcefully pushing back the urge to side the top of her dress down, to touch her directly, as he watched awestruck as his best friend's sister ground her hips against his.

"P-Please… Robin… Robin…" She gasped, shutting her eyes and savouring to the unfamiliar sensations. "I-I want this. It feels, ahnhaa, I feel better."

It did. It felt so much better…even just holding her, just feeling her against him. Gods, he felt almost whole again, as if the pain belonged to someone else…as if he could just forget it, just ignore it for a while..

He wanted this. He wanted her.

Gulping heavily, it took every fibre of his restraint to forcefully stop his caresses, moving his hands to her head, cupping her face and turning it to face him. "Are, Lissa… Are you sure?"

Her smile came easier now, warm and loving. But she offered it to him only for a second, answering with another kiss instead of with words, tugging hard on his shirt and falling needily into his embrace once more.

"Mhaa-aah." She moaned softly into his mouth, her hips pressing slow and hard down against his cock.

There was only so much a man could take. His restraint snapped and his need rose forth.

"Ughaaa." Half growling half panting, his arms clasped her to him, holding her tight against his chest as he kissed her with every ounce of restrained passion inside him, with every drop of love, fear, desire and lust he held. She matched him every step of the way, her own need no less than his.

Ah-iaa!" She yelped in surprise as his hands slid down, clenching firmly around her ass and holding her against him. Not hesitating for even a moment he moved forwards, pushing himself up until he was standing, holding her gently cradled against him.

Gods, he marvelled! She felt so wonderful like this. So small and delicate, held precious in his arms.

Their lips were apart only a moment as he walked carefully forwards, only finally releasing her to lay her softly down on her bed, crawling atop a moment later.

Even as she shut her eyes, turning away in embarrassment, still her touch spurred him on, her fingers running gingerly over his arms, urging his shaking hands down her body, helping as he hesitantly pulled open the leather corset around her chest.

"A-Ahn…" Her moans came louder now as his hands tugged the top of her dress down, exposing her small breasts directly to his touch. Spurred on by the sound of her excitement his hands pressed in a little harder, pushing flat over her chest and gently kneading over the small mounds, his heart racing as her breaths hitched, as her gasps rang out deeper.

Driven forward by need as much as by lust, his hips ground against hers, his cock pushing her dress hard against her entrance, his arousal racing at the friction.

"Ro-Robin." She gasped, her hips moving clumsily against his as she arched her back further into his touch. "Wait, w-ahhn, wait a minute."

His movements halted instantly and his blood froze…until he saw the breathless anticipation on her face as she pushed herself away from him, reaching back and undoing the strap around her neck. "L-Lemme just, just…." Her words trailed shyly off, but she moved without hesitation, pulling the strap away and squirming out of the dress, even as she couldn't meet his eyes. "It's…it's a little embarrassing, when you're watching."

"I-Ah, Sorry." He nodded, gulping and not quite sure what else to say as he matched her movements, tearing his shirt off and kicking his pants halfway across the room.

And at that, they both paused.

Both wearing only their smallclothes, they stopped, their eyes finally coming together again as their faces burned equally bright red, both at the situation and at their shared hesitation.

"Heh."

"Ah-heh…"

Forcing himself to take the lead, to ease her nerves as much as he could, Robin moved first, sucking in a deep breath and pulling the final piece of cloth down until he was finally –for the first time— completely bared before someone else.

"Ahhah." Eyes darting below his waist, Lissa gulped, staring for a moment transfixed at the sight of his length presented toward her, the first she'd ever seen.

Screwing her eyes closed, she gathered her courage, raising her hips slightly off the bed as she pushed her panties down, sliding them down her legs and kicking them aside before lying back, her head turned to the side and her breath coming in rapid pants, as she was bared completely before him.

"Lissa…" Robin could barely hear his words over the sound of his heart slamming into his chest.

A naked woman, the first he'd ever seen, it was like something out of a dream. Gods. She looked so beautiful, so delicate and soft even despite the trim lines of her body, the smooth fit curves.

Gulping, he moved closer, bending down and hesitantly touching his fingers to her sides, watching her shudder and gasp as his shaking hands dragged up over her ribs and were placed once more on her perky breasts, kneading them gently as he marvelled at her creamy skin.

Fighting back his nerves, the analytical part of his brain desperately reached out for guidance, struggling to remember the bawdy tales he'd heard from Vaike or Gregor- where to touch, where to kiss, how to make a woman scream…

…It all seemed so far away and so inappropriate. He didn't want to make her scream. He wanted to make her smile.

"I-ahh, R-Robin." She spoke finally, her own hands reaching around his neck, stopping his movements and pulling him down to her. "I-I'm a bit nervous."

"Y-Yeah." He agreed, gasping silently as he lowered himself fully onto her, feeling her skin hot against him, his mind racing as his cock pressed between her legs, the head sliding wet against her entrance.

"B-But, ahh! It, it feels…ah-aahn, feels good." She added, clutching him tighter and pressing her hips up against his, biting her lips as she felt his cockhead pushing the folds of her pussy open.

"Are you, are you sure?" He repeated one final time, adjusting her around him, sliding up gently around her and cradling her head gently in his arms.

Throwing her head back with a gasp as she felt herself opening more- felt the head of his cock pushed slightly inside, Lissa just nodded, her arms shuddering across his shoulders as her body raced with a pleasure she'd never felt before.

The sight of it, her acceptance, released within him a desire he'd kept restrained longer than he'd ever known. Burning with lust, love, and need, he couldn't stop now. "A-Haaaah!" Carefully aligning himself, he took tight grip around her and began to push himself inside.

' _Gods!'_

It was good! So good! Even just watching her mouth open in a silent scream as her lips slowly spread around his cock head…it was better than he'd ever imagined!

"Gh-aah, L-Lissa!" He cried her name, thrusting his hips forward and burying himself inside her, losing himself to the incredible pleasure and pushing his cock fully inside her.

"Ahghaa-Ai! AIAAGH!"

Thrashing and shuddering, she shrieked, her voice changing quickly from rising pleasure, to shocked pain.

"Aha-haah… Naga!" Robin breathed, in that moment only aware of his own sudden pleasure. It was indescribable! The feeling of her pussy clenched tight around his entire length, the way her body shivered under him, her small movements running fully around his cock. Every fibre in his body ached for more, to drag his hips out and slam them back in once more, he wanted more!

It was only when he leaned back, sucking in a shaky breath, that he saw the look on the princess's face, the way her face was screwed up in obvious pain.

"Lissa?" He whispered, shock instantly quelling his need as his hands cupped her face. "A-Are you okay?"

"A-Aha, oww, agughgh." She moaned, opening her eyes for a moment to look at him before clenching them shut again. "Owww, it-it hurts…"

Only now did he remember. Something he'd heard some time ago, one of the many half-drunken boasts Vaike made that he'd only barely listened to, explanations of "maidenhood" and "proof of chastity."

With rising panic, he couldn't remember any of the details, but a quick glance showed a thin trail of blood running down her legs. "Lissa! Y-You're bleeding! Let me, let me see that."

She moved faster. Her legs were wrapped tight around him before he could even move to pull back, holding him tightly in place.

"Don't…don't leave me."

"B-But, yo-"

"I, I like it." She forced out. "Feeling you inside me, I feel… it hurts, a lot…but I feel, I feel better. Don't leave me Robin, n-not yet."

Hesitating with doubt, finally he nodded. Relaxing and letting her pull him gently back down into her embrace.

"K-Kiss me?"

There was no need to even ask, cradling her head in his arms he pressed his lips against hers once more.

She loosened under him, her mouth sucking greedily against his as her tongue forced his mouth open and their kiss deepened, nervousness slowly vanishing between them and the passion rising once more.

Her kisses were awkward but just as desperate as his, her skin was hot and smooth against his and her pussy remained clenched tight around him…it was incredible! Almost more than he could take! His cock pulsed needily inside her, twitching and scraping against her back walls.

"Y-You, can-" Lissa gasped, breaking away a moment, her legs loosening slightly around his hips. "C-Can move."

"H-Uagh." He moaned, gasping for breath and dragging his cock slowly out of her, feeling her pussy wrapped tight around him the entire way. "Gha, Lissa, it's, it's good."

Clenching his teeth, he ground back inside, taking a firm hold around her and steadily repeating the movements, his body aching for more as he built a slow rhythm and gradually become accustomed to the sensations.

"R-Robin, R-Robin!" Lissa cried, moaning his name and shaking under him, her own hips rising to meet his as pleasure and pain mixed within her, the walls of her pussy slowly being shaped around his cock as her breath came only in ragged pants.

"Ahaah! Naga!"

"Ngha..owa, aa-ghh! Hahnn!"

Burying his head into her shoulder, Robin clutched her desperately against him- speeding up and losing all rhythm to desire when he felt her walls squeeze even tighter around his cock, groaning and driving again and again to the depths of her tunnel, pressing himself as deep inside has he could.

Digging her fingers into his shoulder and throwing her head from side to side, Lissa cried his name over and over, gasping and moaning, all control leaving her body.

It was clumsy, awkward and wonderful beyond words. For both of them, in this moment, all pain and grief was forgotten. There was only the two of them, only thoughts of pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna, Lissa! I-I'm getting close!" Robin moaned several minutes later, gritting his teeth and struggling to fight off the fast rising peak.

"Ah-Ahn, Hahh!" She panted, struggling to speak, her words lost each time she felt his cock pushing deeper inside her.

"I-Hagah! Lissa!" Robin roared, his pleasure mounting faster than he could take! Until he couldn't fight it even a single moment longer! Gasping, and clenching her tight to him, he drove his cock as far inside as he could, pressing it hard against her back walls, holding her with all his might as the incredible sensation ripped through him.

Shaking, and gasping, his release finally erupted, thick ropes of hot cum spraying deep within her pussy, each spurt pressing new against her until every inch was coated in his seed. "Uughaaa-ahaaa…"

"H-Haaha…" Lissa gaped in response, her mouth falling open and even her moans falling silent when she felt his cock twitching inside her, felt her pussy suddenly flooded with his essence. "A-Ahh…W-Wow."

"Y-Yeah…" He sighed, slumping weakly into her embrace, gasping silently as the last pulses pleasure ran through him.

They stayed like that for some time, him holding her securely in his arms and her hands running lovingly along his back. Their thoughts fogged in a pleasant haze as a warm afterglow settled between them, the rush slowly fading.

"Does it…does it still hurt?" Robin asked, rolling off her and slumping into the mattress with surprising fatigue.

"A-A little." She answered, wriggling against him and smiling when his arms draped around her. "But mostly…I feel, I feel a bit better."

It didn't hurt, not right now. The grief was still there, just barely out of reach. But for now, it was a fuzzy distant sensation, the pain held back as each were protected, warm and safe in the other's embrace.

For a time, no matter how short, he wasn't a tactician. The weight of the world and all his regrets weren't upon him. With Lissa wrapped against him in a gentle embrace, Robin was simply a man.

In that moment, even if it would pass, she wasn't a princess. The worries of a kingdom's needs and the grief of a loved one lost weren't clawing at her. Secure in Robin's arms, Lissa was simply a woman.

"That's good…Yeah…" He beamed, pulling a blanket from the floor and draping it over them both, shutting his eyes and relaxing…feeling, somehow, for the first time since Emmeryn's capture, finally at ease. "Me too."

"Hehehe." She giggled, her laughter finally light and happy again.

* * *

Blinking awake to an unfamiliar ceiling the next morning, it took Robin several moments to remember just where he was.

' _Lissa's room.'_

With that thought came the slow remembrance of his actions the previous night, of just _what_ he was doing sleeping in the Exalted Princess's room. And then, he was suddenly, uncomfortably, aware of the additional weight, the gentle warmth, against his chest.

' _G-Gods…'_

All blood drained from his face as he forced himself to look down, right into the gentle smile of his best friend's sister.

"Morning." She whispered with a light blush.

"G-Gods! Gods! Naga!"

Robin didn't react well.

Pushing her away and leaping from the bed, his eyes raced terrified around the room, but everywhere he looked was only more proof of his actions. The rumpled blankets, the clothing strewn without…his own nakedness…

He'd slept with her. He'd taken her virginity! Out of wedlock!

"I-Lissa, I-Gods, I'm sorry!" Gritting his teeth, he paused, forcing in a deep breath and fighting down the shock. "I'll, I'll make this right! I'll go er-right now! I'll go buy a ring and, and, don't worry!"

"Pwahahahah!" Throwing herself back onto the bed, the sight of Lissa's limber naked body shaking in shaking with laughter threw off Robin's mental state as much as the sound itself.

Lost and bewildered, he was forced to endure her amusement for what felt like an eternity- a task made more difficult as he attempted to keep his eyes turned from her bare form.

"Ahhh, gods." She giggled finally, slipping from the bed and wrapping herself lightly around him, her skin soft and warm against his. "I'll _never_ get tired of that rubbery face of yours. I could wake up to that every day."

"L-Lissa, this is, th-this is serious! I-"

"Shhh." Her lips pressed soft against his neck for a moment. His body reacted instantly. "Do you feel better?"

"I- er…Yeah." He sighed, his panic fading away in response to her gentle manner. Perhaps, he wondered, perhaps she wasn't as different from her sister as she'd always thought. "Yeah, I really do."

"Me too, you helped me. That's all that matters."

Was that really okay? To just pretend like nothing had happened? Was that the right thing to do? He didn't know how to begin answering that question…but, if it was what she wanted, he could hardly push the issue.

"I should probably… I should probably go." He added hesitantly, "B-Before anyone comes to check on you."

Nodding she released him, falling back to the bed and giving him a chance to reclaim his discarded clothing.

"H-Hey, Robin…" Lissa whispered a few minutes later as he was preparing to leave, her nervousness clear in her voice. "C-Could you…could you come back again, tonight?"

He gulped. Uncertainty filling him.

' _I'll be here anytime you need me.'_

It passed instantly.

"Of course."

 _And so, for as long as they were able, that became their routine. They went through the day as beast they could, dealing with their regrets and their pain, before finally falling relieved into the other's arms each night._

 _It was nothing more than a small respite from reality, a small concession and a time to heal until the weight of their tasks was upon them once more_

 _When their campaign in Plegia resumed Robin's nights were once more spent buried in tactics and strategies. The visits stopped and nothing more was left between them but a handful of furtive glances and pleasant memories._

* * *

 **Four Years Ago**

 _The second time was his fault._

More than anything else, it was hard to believe a year had passed so quickly. With the remainder of the war against Gangrel, organising the Plegian disarmament and then the Ylissean restoration, Robin had barely had a moment to think.

Chrom had it the worst by far though, taking over a kingdom was no easy task and between his engagement to Sumia and the constant negotiations with nobles or merchants, Robin barely had a moment to spend with his friend that wasn't official business.

Not that peace had been a quiet time for any of them, the chaos of war had been ripe for opportunists and even now, -almost ten months since the peace arrangements- whenever he wasn't locked in his room under a mountain of paperwork Robin was leading the Shepherds to the far corners of the Halidom, stamping out pockets of banditry.

Except for today.

Because today was Emmeryn's day. Chrom's latest addition to the Ylissean calendar, a time of remembrance and reflection on the peace granted to both Ylisse and to Plegia by her sacrifice. A day of celebration as much as one of mourning.

Today, whether they were with their families, their friends or their loved ones, all Shepherds were in Ylisstol. All were in attendance when Libra performed the service for their previous exalt.

Robin spent most of the morning with Chrom, catching up, talking, joking, anything he could to support his friend…however, he was sharp enough to see that while his efforts were appreciated and company welcomed, it was his fiancé, Sumia, that truly eased Chrom's heart.

On such a difficult day, it was a relief to see, one that only redoubled Robin's affection for the clumsy Queen-to-be. She had been the one to pick Chrom up when he'd crumbled in Regna Ferox, the support he'd needed to lead the Shepherds again and the lodestone he'd returned to whenever his burdens had been too heavy. And now, Robin was glad to see even just in the way she looked at Chrom, that she would always be there for him.

It was an enduring thought, the idea of having someone that close to support him, of supporting someone you cared so deeply for.

Perhaps that was why, after squeezing his friend's shoulder one final time, he gave them an excuse to leave, together.

Perhaps that was why when he re-joined the rest of the Shepherds, without even consciously thinking about it, he placed himself beside Lissa.

Perhaps that was why she'd breathed a shaky sigh of relief to see him, breaking off from a halting conversation and talking eagerly to him.

Perhaps that was why they were still seated, still talking, when everyone else had drifted from the room.

Perhaps that was why his hand moved to her thigh…or why she pulled him to her room.

* * *

"A-Ahh… Lissa, that's, that's good." Robin sighed, running his hands through the blonde's hair, watching as she slowly lowered her mouth down his shaft again. Grinning, he marvelled at the sheer audacity of the act, watching the royal princess continue to take his cock into her mouth, savouring the feeling of her sucking greedily on it.

"Th-Yeah, just like that."

Dragging her tongue along the underside, the princess pushed herself a little deeper, slowly taking in more and more of his length.

"Ahh, yeah, tha-Ah! Ou-ouch! W-Watch the teeth!" He winced, all pleasure instantly scattered at the sudden uncomfortable sensation.

"Mmoah." Lissa responded, in what he assumed was either indignation or apology, before resuming her work, opening her mouth even wider and bobbing her head up and down his length.

"Haahaa." Robin sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning back, trying to phase out the somewhat clumsy movements and focussing on the pleasurable sensation.

It felt good…slightly awkward, with the pleasure coming in small bursts, but still, it felt _good_.

Wrapping her hands around the base of his shaft and pumping in time with her mouth, Lissa lasted another few minutes before finally leaning right back, his cock slipping from her mouth with a small pop. "Ah-haaauah." She panted, wincing and massaging her jaw.

"Are you alright?"

"Yuaah." She nodded, shaking the ebbing discomfort away. "Just, my mouth's tired… Hmmm, this is more difficult than it sounded." She pouted, looking both petulant and disappointed, part of her frown clearly blaming him for not managing to finish in time.

"Ah, well." He sighed, reaching down and pulling her up into his arms. "It might be easier sometime when we're both fresh…we've gone at it pretty hard lately."

That was probably an understatement. It was now two weeks since Emmeryn's day and they'd been practically insatiable ever since, each night had been spent in the other's bed, their bodies coming together again and again until their pain was replaced with pleasant fatigue. Even just tonight, he'd already cum inside her three times.

"Well, okay." She agreed, grinning and squirming comfortably into his arms. "Let's try again tomorrow then?"

"No." He sighed, a reality he'd tried to ignore finally unavoidable. "Tomorrow I'll be leaving for Heinswood." More work for the Shepherds, more training for the army, and for him especially, more to do planning out a robust road network.

"Ah."

 _He returned three weeks later. By then, the worst of the pain had passed, and so, once again he and Lissa fell simply back into their normal routine, again neither spoke a word about their liaison._

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

 _The third time, she came to him._

The second year of peace was much easier on the Halidom. With the last of the chaos finally contained, trade continued with abundance and the country flourished.

It was a time of celebration, first when the new Exalt announced his marriage, taking the Pegasus Knight, Sumia as his wife, and then, even more so when she announced a pregnancy a few months later. Caught up in their love and shared excitement to be bringing a new life into the world, the ruling couple's happiness was unmistakable.

Perhaps that was why Lissa felt so lonely that day, watching the support Sumia granted her brother, the way Chrom's eyes would light up, even despite his pain, each time he felt his child move within her stomach.

It was a relief beyond words to know her brother was well…but seeing it made her ache even more for companionship.

And…once again, her thoughts were turned only to Robin. Her heart and body both yearning equally for his touch.

She didn't know for sure if he felt the same, but when he came to check on her –just as he'd promised he would— she excused herself from a conversation with Maribelle, asking for a moment alone with the man.

She didn't leave his side again for the rest of that day.

* * *

"A-Ahh! R-Robin!" Lissa moaned, throwing her head backwards onto his shoulder, pushing herself down into his lap and feeling his cock pressing deep inside her, filling her completely. "I-I'm getting, I'm getting close!"

"G-Good." He gasped in reply, holding her gently from behind, raising his hips to meet her as she bounced faster and faster up and down in his lap.

Feeling her pussy tight around his cock as he ground across the underside of her walls, Robin fought down his own rising peak, focussing instead on trailing hot kisses down her neck, sucking hard onto her shoulder- targeting all the spots she'd told him felt good.

"H-Haah!" He groaned again, squeezing and kneading her breasts, the moderate bust more than filling his hands as he gently pinching her nipples and pressing firmer into her chest when the soft mounds bounced along with her movements.

"I-It's so good!" She cried, feeling him hit completely different parts of her pussy from this angle. Clenching his hands against her, she pushed his fingers roughly into her skin, her breath coming in ragged pants. "N-Naga, it-it feels different!"

"Lissa! C-Cum!" He demanded, matching her rough movements with his own, kneading his hands hard into her round breasts and thrusting his hips up to meet her, feeling his balls clenching as his release built beyond what he could resist. "Cum for me!"

Convulsing and shaking, the rough ministrations were more than she could take! "I! I! A-HngghGYYAAA!" She screamed, clenching herself tight around his cock as she came hard.

"G-GHYAAA!" That feeling, her pussy constricting even tighter around him, her shivers running through his length, dragged Robin irresistibly over his own peak. Pulling her as far down as he could he held her right on the base of his shaft, gripping her as tight as he could, gasping and panting as his hot seed finally sprayed forth.

Moaning and thrashing in response, feeling load after load of his cum filling her pussy just as she was coming down from her own high, Lissa was driven screaming to another orgasm.

"G-Ghahaa…" He sighed, releasing his hold on her and slumping backwards against the bed-head.

"T-That was…that was so good…" She gasped, desperately sucking in air as the fog over her mind slowly lifted.

"Yeah…"

"Mmm." She hummed a few minutes later, slumping back against him and savouring the feeling of his cock still semi-hard inside her, "I'm going to miss this tomorrow…"

"Oh?"

"I'm going to Themis, Maribelle wants me to look at bridal dresses with her."

"Really? But…the wedding isn't for another year is it? Didn't you say her father insisted on a long engagement?" Considering Maribelle had fallen Gaius, Robin couldn't truthfully say he blamed the man. He was a good friend and trusted ally, but even with all the Shepherd's vouching for him, his reputation as a thief (never mind his scruffy demeanour) had been difficult to accept for the Duke.

"Well…that's Maribelle for you." She giggled, her mood sobering a moment later. "I…I won't be back for a week or so."

He knew what that meant. Already it had been more than a week since Emmeryn's day. How he felt about it…he wasn't sure.

"I see."

 _Once again, by the time they were reunited, they fell instead back to their usual routine. If either desired anything more, neither said anything. They remained friends, and anything other feelings were put aside._

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

"A-Are you sure about this?" Robin gasped, holding her tight against the wall and pressing his mouth hot along her neck. "I thought, thought you…you and Lon'qu?"

"We're, a-ahn, we're just friends." She answered, her arms tight around his head as she felt his cock pressing hot between her legs.

He wasn't sure he could believe that. They'd arrived in Valm a few weeks ago and ever since Chrom had assigned the swordsman to protect his sister, they'd been practically inseparable. They'd remained close even after the apparent threat had passed. There was no missing the way the Princess looked at the swordsman…

"A-Anyway, aren't you…aren't you with Lucina?"

"What!? No! Of, of course not!" He answered, a pulse of anger rising through him at the unfair question, his hands running faster over her body in response. "I-I'm not going to make a move on Chrom's daughter! I just- we talk sometimes, I respect her."

They talked constantly.

He lov-He _didn't_ love her. He _couldn't_ love her. He had an incredible amount of respect for her. That was all. He needed to believe that. He couldn't allow it to be otherwise.

"Th-Then, just…just for tonight." Lissa groaned, her voice hitching as he bit softly into her shoulder.

"Just tonight." She repeated, tugging furiously at his pants, pulling them down enough to release his cock- rock hard and pulsing with anticipation. "Just, just till it feels better."

He wasn't in the mood to argue.

Growling with desire, he used one hand to hike her dress around her waist and the other to lift her right leg roughly into the air, holding her steady as he pressed her against the wall, thrusting his cock hard inside her.

"Mgh-Aghahh! Gods! Yes!" Lissa cried, clutching him tight against her as he drove right to the far depths of her pussy.

Was it the right thing to do? He didn't know.

But it made them both feel better, it was what they both wanted. Perhaps that was enough.

 _Despite her words, Lissa returned the next night, and the night after that, each time claiming "Just tonight." Full of the same desires and the same anxieties, Robin acceptance came easier each time, if for no other reason than to fight off his growing affection for Lucina._

 _Their rendezvous only finally stopping almost a fortnight later as the desperate march towards Fort Steiger began and all thoughts beyond pure survival were pushed aside._

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

Dead.

Robin was dead.

"H-he'll be back, he'll be back." Lissa sobbed, clutching her arms tightly around herself and desperately trying to believe the words. "That's what Naga said. H-He wouldn't leave us, no way!"

People didn't return from the dead.

Robin was gone.

Just like her sister.

"A-Hguaah!" She gasped, pain and fear ripping through her once again. "No, no, no!"

Barely a few weeks ago, with a damnable smile on his face, a man who'd meant the world to her had turned to dust before her very eyes. And now…Now was Emmeryn's day and he wasn't here…wasn't here for her!

Even surrounded by friends, loved ones, she felt alone.

It was bad enough her sister, "Naga…" Even after all these years, it still hurt so much thinking about her loss…but now Robin. Two people she cared desperately for. The hole in her soul she'd thought healed over the years had been ripped open by his loss.

"I can't take it."

Distantly, she was aware of her husband's presence in the next room, kindly giving her the space she'd requested.

She knew she should let him comfort her, that he should be the one she turned to…but right now she could barely stand to even let him touch her. Today, she didn't want him to hold her, it didn't feel the same…and it only reminded her of him.

She wanted Robin…

* * *

 **Present**

"R-Robin? You're in here right?"

Blinking himself awake from old memories at the sound of her voice, Robin's soul roared in delight.

' _She's here!'_ Just as he knew she would be! Just as he'd known she always should have been.

He was at the entrance in seconds. "Lissa."

"I-I don't know what to say." She stammered, stepping hesitantly into the room as he locked the door securely behind her.

"You don't need to say anything." Robin whispered, stepping up to her from behind and wrapping her securely in his arms. Grinning at her surprise, he pulled the top of her dress aside, planting his mouth hot on her bare shoulder and kissing slowly towards her neck.

"I-Ah! R-Robin!" She gasped, small moans coming quickly from her mouth.

Staying silent, Robin slid his hands up her body, dragging them firmly over the thin fabric until they were both cupping her sizeable bust, kissing hard along her neck as he let the moderate breasts fill his hands.

"R-Robin! Wh-What're you-" Lissa moaned as she squirmed in his grip, grinding against the hard cock she could feel against her ass.

"Naga." She breathed, fighting for control as she felt his hands rough across her chest, squeezing, kneading and teasing her in ways she hadn't felt in years. "Y-You don't even kn-ahh! Even know what I w-was gonna say!"

"You're here to accept." He answered, not a single ounce of doubt in his words as he moved his hands from her breasts to the buttons at the top of her dress- deftly undoing them and pulling her clothing apart.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have come tonight." He continued, moving his mouth up and nibbling on her ear, his breath tickling hot across the side of her face. "And…"

One hand slid slowly down her half peeled dress, across her bare stomach and over her hips. Arching backwards and sucking in a ragged breath, Lissa gasped as he traced a finger along her thigh before pushing it lower, pressing it hot against her soaked entrance.

"You certainly wouldn't have come without panties."

"A-Ahh…" With one hand teasing across her pussy, and the other quickly peeling the last fastenings of her dress apart, no words would come, her mind was blank, filled only with pleasure and anticipation.

"Now." He grinned, flicking the last button open and sliding her dress from her shoulders to the floor, unveiling her bare body. "Come."

The instant he released her she shuddered, every fibre of her already aching for more, more of his touch, his warmth.

Lissa could only stare with hungry eyes as Robin walked across the room, tossing his shirt and pants aside with casual ease and throwing himself on his bed without so much as backwards glance.

He pulled off his smallclothes…and finally, there it was again… _'Naga.'_ Robin's cock. The rigid length that she'd thought of so, so many times. The hard rod that had introduced her to sex and carnal pleasure. The source of a thousand fantasies she'd tried desperately to banish since the day of her wedding.

She gulped heavily, her mouth suddenly dry.

Robin turned to her, his eyes full of expectation, but she was already moving, already climbing on top of the bed, seating herself atop him.

She was married. She had a man she loved already. She knew this was wrong, that she should have more hesitation, more doubts…but she didn't. She wanted this.

"I-Ah… Haah."

Leaning back with an eager smile, Robin placed his hands lightly around her hips, teasing her thighs gently as he watched her slowly lower herself onto his cock.

"Haa, haaaah! Ahhnhha!"

Taking him into her, Lissa's breathing quickly grew ragged; gasping for air as she slowly sank further down his length, moaning as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He didn't move, just slowly dragged his fingers in a slow pattern up her stomach, urging her on, but letting her do all the work.

"N-Naga! Ahnh! Haah!" She cried, shaking her head back and forth as more and more of him sank inside her. "Gods!"

Until finally, clenching forwards and with her eyes screwed shut, she took him right to the hilt. Her mouth open in one last guttural moan as she slowly straightened, her hands balled into fists as she felt his cock pressed hard into the very back of her pussy.

"G-Gods." She repeated. "I-I forgot…forgot what this felt like."

"Oh?" Robin hummed, reaching up to cup her round breasts in his hands, gently tweaking her nipples as he enjoyed her uninhibited pants.

"I-It's, it's a little bigger." She explained, wincing visibly as she sucked in a quick breath, struggling to adjust to the long missed sensations. "By a, by a few inches."

Grinning at that, he didn't otherwise comment. As nice as that was to hear, he only wanted her thinking about _him_ right now. "Are you not going to move?" He teased, sliding his hips back and forth under her, letting her feel his glans scraping along the very back of her pussy.

"I-I don't…I don't th-think I can!" Lissa gasped in reply, her entire body shivering with each movement he made.

' _She really has missed this!'_ Robin realised, eyes widening as he saw that all strength had already left the princess's body.

Just sitting here, with him inside her, she was right on the verge of cumming! She was fighting desperately for whatever control she could maintain.

"Heh." He smirked, sliding his hands hot down her hips once more, reaching over and taking a firm hold of her tight ass.

Staring, with a mixture of excitement and fear, Lissa's mouth fell open, ragged moans coming as he slowly lifted her, inch by inch, along his cock, dragging it hard against the roof of her tunnel. Holding her halfway out, he paused, waiting a moment to let her feel the remainder of his length still hard inside her…

"I-I, R-Robin! W-Wai-"

…Then, he slammed her down! As hard as he could, thrusting his hips forcefully up and driving roughly against the back of her pussy with all his might.

"AHGAYAAAAAAA!" Throwing her head back, Lissa screamed! Her body going absolutely taunt in his hands as she came violently around his length. "Ahhhnn! Yaaah!"

Shuddering and gasping in raw pleasure, Lissa rode the high for more than a minute before before slumping weakly down into his arms, her mouth falling onto his in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

"Mhah, Robin…" She sighed, her strength only finally returning a minute later. "I missed this."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled warmly, stroking her cheek and giving her a minute to catch her breath before rolling her off him. Kissing her hungrily a minute more before as he drew his cock out and turned her around onto her hands and knees.

"Are you ready?" Positioning himself behind her, his hands took firm hold around her round hips, his cockhead again teasing against the entrance of her pussy. Pushing the head only slightly inside, feeling her walls again spread out tight around him.

"Y-Yeah." She admitted, her face burning bright red with shame. "I-I want more…"

He didn't move, waiting another moment, drawing her need out of her.

"Robin. I…I want you." Lissa begged, her voice dropping to barely more than a whisper, barely audible over her ragged panting. "Fuck me."

His burning instincts whispered to him and his soul sang in response, every single fibre of his being calling for him to take her. To dominate her. To make her his.

He couldn't think of a single reason not to.

Grabbing tighter to her hips, Robin thrust instantly forwards, slamming his cock into her without warning, as hard and as fast as he could, driving it furiously into her deepest walls.

"HNNGYAAAH!" Lissa shrieked, her body seizing up at his sudden penetration, arms shaking and vision going white as primal pleasure seared through her once more.

This time, he didn't stop even for a moment.

Drawing his length out with a grunt, he pushed it again, forcefully inside her, hitting the exact same spot, right at the back of her pussy.

"Ah! AIHHHA!" Screaming, Lissa came instantly.

Still, he didn't pause.

Shaking and still in the midst of her second orgasm, she was only barely able to process the sensations as Robin pulled out once more, his cock slamming back inside barley a moment later, his movements coming faster and faster as his hands pulled her hips violently back against him. "AGH! GO-GODS! R-ROBIN!" Howling in pleasure, another peak crashed forcefully into her.

' _Gods! Yes!'_ Robin reared back, pulling her hips hard against him and pounding her cervix again and again. With her pussy so unused to his cock from the years apart, her walls were incredibly tight around him. "Ughh!" He groaned, already very aware she hadn't lost any of the skill she'd gained from all the time they'd spent together over the years.

Watching her blonde twintails shaking back and forth, feeling the way she clenched her walls instinctively around him, the way her round hips shuddered, pushing back onto him, desperate for his cock. It was like something out of a dream, a memory he'd thought to never experience again.

Gods it was incredible!

"Nghh! Naga! N-Naga!" Lissa repeated, collapsing onto her arms as another orgasm slammed into her. Already having lost count, she came again and again, driven over the edge without even a moment to recover from the high.

"I-I can't take it!" She groaned, spots dancing across her vision as her eyes rolled backwards. Mouth wide open and tongue hanging out with desperate paints, she continued to shove her hips backwards against him, acting out of pure instinct. "I'm! I'm going crazy! R-Robin!"

"Lissa!" He howled in answer, thrusting even faster as he felt her pussy convulsing around him as she came once more. "I'm gonna cum!" He roared, "T-Take it!"

She could barely speak, could hardly concentrate on anything but how amazing it felt being so roughly taken. She'd had sex with Robin a hundred times, but never had he fucked her like this. ' _I-If he cums inside me now…'_ Some foggy part of her mind feared, the warning not even complete before her being overridden by naked desire. _'I, I want it!'_

"Gnngghh!" He groaned, driven almost mad by the sensation. Lissa had always felt amazing, but this was incredible! He could barely stand it, how it felt with her pussy wringing his cock like this, the sight of the delicate Ylissean Princess collapsed face first into the bed, her body shaking as she lost all control, the way his soul blazed, every cell in his body surging with a delight he'd felt only twice before.

The pleasure was more than he could take, his release couldn't be denied any longer. He couldn't stop, he didn't even want to stop! He never wanted to stop!

"GNNYHHA!" Pulling her waist against him one last time and thrusting into her with one final push, he buried his cock as deep inside her as he could, his body shivering and vision fogging as he came, his cock spasming uncontrollably within her, thick bursts of cum flooding her pussy, every inch of her dyed in his colours.

Feeling his cock throbbing inside her, Lissa's entire body reared up, shivering with each movement as she finally felt, with every part of her body, the moment she realised she'd been waiting for, for so long.

Her mouth was open wide but no sounds came out, her mind was seared utterly blank as she felt his release pushing hard against her walls, as if his seed was touching every inch of her body. Again she came, and gain with each time his cock twitched inside her, with each smaller load pressed hot into her.

At some point it stopped.

At some point she collapsed dizzily into the bed.

At some point he drew her lovingly into his arms.

She had no idea when or how long. Panting weakly and without even the strength to move, it all passed in a warm, comfortable haze.

All she knew, as she'd known instinctively from the instant she'd felt his cum filling her, was that she had changed. She could never live without this feeling…not anymore.

* * *

"I…I missed that." Lissa admitted, some time later as her thoughts finally returned, her mind slowly beginning to un-fog. "That was…wow…"

"I missed you too." He answered, smiling warmly before kissing gently across the top of her forehead, holding her carefully in his arms.

"I, I'm so glad you're back." She repeated softly, as she recovering slowly from the still fading pleasure. "I wasn't…I wasn't really thinking about Emm last year. I…"

Her words trailed off, but he remained silent, giving her time to finish them. "I, I missed you so much, th-that you weren't there- I, I couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, once again hating the pain his actions had caused his comrades. "I… You know, if I could have been, I would…I would never want to leave you alone, not on her day."

"I… It's fine. You…you saved the world. And now you're back…it's, I, I really do feel better. Even today, it just feels, it feels right. I-I'm really happy."

"Yeah." He nodded. The pain would return, he knew that, even after all this time he still couldn't forgive himself for the hurt his failure had caused.

But, for now. Everything felt right.

"Robin…" Somehow, in that moment, basking in the afterglow with a man who was not her husband, words Lissa had never allowed herself to speak came forth. "I always thought… You know, th-that something might happen between us."

Normally he would deny it, play along with the charade they'd maintained most of their time together, that all he saw her only as the sister of his friend.

Today of all days though, he couldn't lie to her, not about this.

"Yeah." He nodded.

He'd thought it a thousand times, a million times. About a relationship with her, of approaching her some other time during the year, of what could be.

He'd thought about it right until he'd gotten to know Lucina. Then never once since.

"I love you." She admitted softly. "But, it just…I got close to Lon, and I fell for him, I loved him, I love him. Just, it, it was all so fast, and with Owain…"

In many ways Lissa had been one of the lucky ones. Her son had arrived after she'd already begun a tentative relationship with Lon'qu, his sudden appearance had been a shock, but mostly it'd just acted as a catalyst, confirming their relationship to the group.

They'd been married within a few weeks of his arrival.

' _Lucky…'_ Robin sighed, looking at the conflicted face of the girl in his arms. _'A difficult type of luck.'_ It _had_ confirmed her feelings for Lon'qu and given her an assurance of the future…but also meant she'd never fully reconciled her feelings for him. To her, he had always remained a "what if", a question she'd never had the chance to answer.

He loved her too of course, he always had. Just not in the same way he loved Lucina. It hadn't been until he'd met the time travelling princess that he'd truly understood that.

"Gods…" Lissa winced, closing her eyes and rolling away from him, with her pain and fear pushed away and her lust sated, only now did he enormity of her actions finally weigh on her. "I love Lon. I do! I just- Just... Somehow I always knew it. I knew that I'd end up here again, th-that I'd do this. Naga. I-I really did, I'm a cheater, a who-"

"You're not." Robin interrupted, reaching out and dragging her back to him, wrapping his arms securely around her, his lips a millimetre from her shoulder as he spoke. "You're neither.

"It's natural you'd end up here." He assured her, his voice a gentle whisper to her pained ramble. "You belong here."

"I-"

"This isn't cheating Lissa." He continued, his lips laying gentle kisses across her sensitive skin. "How can it be? You're mine."

Gasping lightly as his fingers trailed softly across her skin, Lissa's body shuddered once more in the lingering pleasure and she relented instantly.

She knew then, she couldn't resist her desires, nor could she deny his words.

"Yeah." She sighed finally, a warm smile returning to her face as she snuggled comfortably back into his loving embrace. "I'm yours."

* * *

 **AN:** So now hopefully you can see why I split this into the bonus chapter last time! Doing so let me expand on a lot of those scenes! Hopefully you enjoyed them!

Hopefully you enjoyed that dream sequence at the start too. A taste of things to come perhaps…

NOTE: I've added a poll to my profile looking at pregnancy, whether you'd like Robin to end up knocking up some/any/all the girls. It's not something that'll happen soon, but it is a possible plot point for later, so I'd really value any feedback here! This is your chance to help influence the story!

In response to specific/guest feedback:

Robin isn't going to lose his friends, he values them too much, and well…he's a sneaky guy. Or at least, he's a smart guy. He'll become a sneaky guy as things move forwards.

Robin and Lucina will definitely, definitely, have a happy ending. I promise you that. There will be some scenes that don't seem that nice to Lucina (Robin screwing around behind her back), but again, she'll be happy by the end of things.

Panne is coming soon actually…she's someone who could very easily give the game away for Robin, so he needs to talk to her about that and fast!

There will be incest along the lines of Robin/Lucina/Cynthia or maybe Robin/Tharja/Noire (examples only). If that's not your cup of tea, then you'll want to be careful about some of the chapters later on. It's not something that'll happen soon, so you can still enjoy the next few chapters, but keep an eye out.

If this is something that worries a lot of people I could tag those chapters/scenes so you can avoid them?

Up next… The stage is now set, the introductions have been done, isn't it about time we brought on a dancer?

Oh and one final thing. If you've read this far, please, do me a favour: Raise your hands to the sky and say "つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ FNATIC TAKE MY ENERGY! ༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ!"


	6. Olivia - A New Dance

**Olivia – A New Dance**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Rumours of this story's demise have been greatly exaggerated.

First off, sorry for anyone who enjoyed this and was waiting for so long. I never intended to have such a delay. I won't bore you with the details, but if you're wondering, then I guess it's easiest just to know that a lot shifted in my work, I had to travel a lot, I didn't have access to my computer…and then finally weeks later, when I did have time to write, a number of personal and professional crises hit at once. Not an excuse, just an explanation. Things are a lot better now, so it's all.

And then of course, being me, this chapter ended up twice the length I intended. A lot of extra scenes added to really bring out the Robin/Olivia feelings I wanted.

You can tell me if it worked or not, but this chapter should read much closer to something like a (semi) sweet love story than the previous few. Lucina was aiming for heartfelt, Tharja for passionate and Lissa for nostalgic, so this should be a little more classical.

I will note, all the characters portrayed here are favourites of mine. I am not bashing any of them. They're all people, they're all flawed, they're all at fault. Please don't read it any other way.

* * *

 _Olivia came to him by chance but when he made her his, she would never again leave his side._

 _In all her dancing, all her dreams and all her yearnings, there was only one thing she ever truly sought- and perhaps it was he that was the only one who could have ever given it to her._

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

 _'Not good.'_ Robin grimaced backing warily away from the bandits ahead of him, sword held limply at his side as blood trickled thick down his arm.

Eyes tracking back and forth between the three men, his mind raced desperately for a means of escape. _'Godsdamnit!'_ He shouldn't have let himself get into this situation! He had expected them to reinforce the west, but he hadn't imagined an enemy mage would manage to destroy the so much of the terrain around him, effectively cutting him off from his allies.

And now, too far forward, too far from help and with his arm deadened from a lucky strike, he had no means to defend himself. His magic was as sealed as his swordsmanship.

' _As sealed as my fate.'_ He concluded, scowling angrily his threatening visage at least managed to ward the men off for another moment- they'd seen enough bodies of their comrades already from his hand and were in no hurry to make any mistakes in their revenge.

Time seemed to hang thick in the air with each shuffling step he took backwards, only his tightly held control kept him from giving in to the rising panic as cold sweat ran slick down his neck. Pushed to his limits and pulsing with adrenaline, his analysis ran into overdrive, calculating and analysing every twitch, every movement, watching every breath they took...and came to the same conclusion over and over again.

Stretched taunt, time slowed further still as Robin's heartbeat pulsed.

"HYAAAA!"

And all at once it snapped, the world suddenly rocketing forward at a breakneck pace as the foremost bandit leapt towards him with a frenzied yell!

Barely able to move his arm and unwilling to look away from his fate, Robin could only stare.

"Hng!"

A blur of movement, a flash of steel and it was over.

The bandit slumped to the ground.

"Wha!?"

Stumbling backwards, Robin's foot slipped on some loose rocks, sending him crashing towards the ground. And all he could see was a long blue cloak.

"L-Lon'qu!"

Looking over his shoulder without a word, the swordsman offered only an almost imperceptible nod before turning back to the remaining opponents, flicking the blood from his sword with deadly intent and striding forward with all the confidence of a wolf hunting lambs.

"I-I" Too shocked to even breathe, Robin could only watch. "Naga."

It was over in less than a moment. And barely a moment later, he was clasping tight to the man's hand and pulled to his feet.

"Gods." A million warring emotions rose in his chest. "You, you saved me! Thank you."

"Hnh." Lon'qu just barely smiled. "That is my role after all."

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

Lon'qu hated flyers.

Pegasus Knights, Gryphon Riders, Falcon Knights, even Wyvern Riders. They were all the same. He'd trained his entire life to face a man directly and defeat him through superior skill, to look your opponent in the eyes as you took his life.

Even mages or archers were more honourable, they held an advantage over him only so long as they could keep him at bay, to fight one was to fight a battle decided by agility, speed and endurance.

But flyers didn't even allow such comparison, preferring simply to sit at range of him, throwing axes, spears or magic and retreating as soon as any engagement turned against them.

It was a cowardly way to fight. It went against everything he stood for, everything he knew and believed in. Unfortunately…it was also very effective. It was one of the main reasons that despite its miniscule military presence Ylisse still retained its position as one of the world's pre-eminent military powers.

And, it was also the reason he was in so much trouble right now.

' _Hng.'_ He grunted, forcing himself to ignore the pain from multiple hand-axe lacerations running down his body. _'Is this to be my fate?'_

Five such flyers, Wyvern Riders, flew above him, slowly circling him, darting in and out only close enough to harass him with projectiles. Having no means to fight back after being caught out like this, he'd intended to retreat- a galling, but necessary strategy. Unfortunately, now slowly encircling him from behind was a small contingent of Valmese soldiers. They weren't anything that would normally threaten a fighter of his calibre, but were far more than he could deal with while wounded and being hunted by Wyverns.

' _This is not how I wanted to die.'_ What a waste. There would be no honour and little dignity.

Lon'qu hated flyers.

So be it. There wasn't any point putting off the inevitable. "Come then!" He roared a challenge towards the startled infantry, "Valmese dogs! Come fig-"

The world suddenly turned white.

*KRAKHOOM*

A bellowing crackle followed half an instant later, like the roar of an angry God, it forced to silence all other sound.

' _What in the?'_ Blinking his vision back, he turned slowly, following the terrified gaze of the soldiers, past him…

...To where ten charred bodies, both mounts and riders, were dropping lifeless from the air.

"Lon'qu!"

It was only then that he noticed the Shepherd's tactician barrelling towards him. Stowing his spell book back in that signature cloak of his, the man's face was red with exhaustion long before he even reached Lon'qu's side. "Made it in time!" He cheered, sucking in a deep breath and trying to shake off the after-effects of casting a spell of such magnitude.

Unsheathing his sword with a relieved sigh, Robin breathed a little easier, aside from a few lacerations across his chest, the swordsman didn't seem to be seriously wounded.

"Hnh." Lon'qu snorted with a wry grin. "Not half bad."

"And now." Robin answered, levelling his breathing and taking up a position at the swordsman's side. "Time to tip the scales!"

A stoic swordsman and an outgoing tactician. Even accounting for the incredible diversity among the Shepherds, they were two very disparate personalities. And yet, despite their differences, Robin knew, as well as he knew anything, that they made a great team. Willing to risk their lives without hesitation or jump into danger without notice, it was the same truth he'd told Chrom on the boats to Valm - they were more than allies, more than friends. They were comrades.

They trusted each other.

* * *

The bar hummed with life, cheers, yells and all the sounds of general revelry.

Rotating his half empty mug between his hands, Robin purposefully tuned it out, deliberately kept both his eyes and thoughts strictly controlled. "So, Kjelle's staying up north then, in Ferox?" He asked, pushing all his focus on the friends next to him, their conversation acting as the necessary anchor to maintain his calm façade. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well…we worry for her, of course." Stahl answered after a quick glance towards his wife and a moment's hesitation. "We wish she'd stuck around of course. But, if that's what she wants, if it makes her happy th-"

"Phah!" Sully cut in, her face twisted into a frustrated frown. "It's all a load of bunk!"

Punctuating her declaration by chugging a large swig from her mug, she slammed it onto the counter with a resounding thunk, "She says she wants to get stronger, but what's she gonna learn sloughing through some muck and snow!? She's just doing petty mercenary work! I even told her, if she wanted training I'd be more than happy to drill my foot up her ass!"

Grinning at his friend's words, Robin shook his head, he knew Sully well enough to see through her bravado, she'd been just as anxious as her husband to hear news of their daughter when Owain ahd returned from Regna Ferox.

"Well, at least she's been staying in touch, er-when she can." Stahl offered with a placating smile. "Anyway, it's just a matter of-"

"Gahahaha!" Gregor's booming laughter drowned out whatever the green knight had meant to say, as the big man staggered drunkenly over to their table, depositing an armload more beer mugs with a hearty smile. "Come friends! Drink! Drink! Our comrade is being returned, is time to celebrate!"

"Ha-Haa!" Sully cheered, already scooping up another flagon and raising it in toast to the mercenary's already retreating back. "Damn straight!"

"Haha, yeah!" Stahl agreed, drawn into the happy atmosphere as he slammed his own tankard against hers.

Throwing back the last of his drink to hide his grimace, Robin's fingers were clenched hard enough to dig shallow grooves into the thick wood.

Swallowing heavily, his eyes had moved past the laughing mercenary before he could even think to stop himself. Towards to opposite end of the bar, where Gregor's words had given him an unavoidable reminder of just why they had gotten together tonight.

Lon'qu.

Slouching comfortably against a wall in the far corner of the bar and surrounded by a handful of other Shepherds, the swordsman had returned with his son from Regna Ferox just yesterday morning. All things considered, he had only been gone for a few months, not an excessively long period of time, but he was a Shepherd and a friend, they'd all missed him. And, of course, Gregor was never a man to turn down the opportunity for a celebration- especially these days it seemed.

Jerking his gaze away from the man with a wince, Robin dropped his eyes to the empty mug between his hands, his face burning red with the memories he'd been trying to supress.

' _I slept with his wife.'_

Stomach clenching tight at the thought, he managed to disguise his clenched teeth only by hurriedly grabbing a new tankard and downing more of the bitter ale.

Lon'qu was a friend. A trusted companion. He'd been integral in numerous of the Shepherds strategies, Robin couldn't even begin to count the number of times they'd saved each other's lives. And now he could barely even bear to look at the man.

' _Gods.'_ With his tightly held concentration lost and the first thought having broken through, nothing could distract Robin from his guilt now. _'Naga, the things I said!'_

 _You're mine._ His face blazed ret hot at that memory, the words he'd spoken seared vividly into his mind. It was all he could think of. How confidently he'd declared it. How arrogantly he'd promised it... How easily he'd claimed his friend's wife.

' _It was the adrenaline.'_ He offered himself the weak excuse. _'I just, I got so worked up.'_ That at least was partially true.

The excitement, the rush, had certainly surprised him. Even with the experience he'd gained dealing with his new instincts, it had hit him far harder than he'd ever expected- like a snowball rolling down a mountain, he could see now that the instant he'd arrived at Emmeryn's memorial he'd set himself on a course he could never have stopped.

Just weeks ago it would have been unthinkable, what he'd said, what he'd done… None of it was like him! None of it was how he was! It was as if he had some split personality, as if he was losing control to some insidious voice inside his mind, a demon whispering in his ear!

Shutting his eyes, Robin sagged forwards at the thought. _'Perhaps that at least would be understandable. A spell or a curse I could blame.'_

He knew better. Everything was exactly as Tharja had said it would be, it had all been _his_ decision. Every step and every act had all been part of a plan he'd made calmly and executed thoroughly.

' _It was just like back then…back in the war.'_ Planning an impossible strategy, moving the pieces into the perfect position, striking in such a way that no-one but he ever knew just how much he'd guided his opponents movements. The feeling of it, of being in control like that, it had taken him back, back to the days when that had been his life, when every battle was a gamble and he'd weighed his very life on his tactics.

…But then, was it really a surprise it should feel so similar? Was this really so different? If he was caught, if his plans failed, did he stand to lose any less now than then? Was losing Lucina and Morgan any different to losing his life?

 _I love_ _you_. Lissa's words echoed around his mind once more and this time when his eyes flicked up to the swordsman's happy face, to the sight of him drinking contentedly with his friends, all he could think of was the feeling of the younger-princess's body pressed tight against him, the touch of her lips against his, her breath hot against his neck…

…The look in her eyes as she'd begged him to fuck her.

Half groaning, half sighing, Robin looked to the ceiling at that memory. That was the crux of it, that was what everything came back to.

They'd made love half the night but by the time he woke in the morning, she was already gone- just as he'd known she would be. Neither of them had said a single word about it since and for the first time in their shared history it had been only Emmeryn's day itself that they'd spent in each other's arms. If that was the end of it, if it was just for that day, for all it meant to her and for their past together…then perhaps it could be forgivable.

But he knew now, in this dingy bar, just the same as he'd known when she'd pledged herself to him in his arms. She would return. The moment her resolve wavered, the moment she missed his touch and his words, she would come to him. Because of him, because of the way he'd spoken to her, the way he'd reminded her of their past. He had exploited her weaknesses and in return she had given herself utterly to him. There was no going back, as much as the words burned him, he knew they were true, Lissa _was_ his now.

Exactly as he'd planned.

' _Naga, is this the man I am now?'_ A quiet voice inside his mind needled at him. _'Is this the man I want to be?'_

The answer came instantly and with a spike of anger. _'Yes godsdamnit! If this is the man I have to be, for Lucina and for Morgan, then yes!'_ He'd made up his mind long ago, he'd already damned himself with the path he was walking down, there was no purpose in berating himself further. _'No matter what. No matter how. I will protect them. I will keep them happy.'_ If he had to lie, if he had to scheme, if he had to cheat. So be it.

Shaking himself from the unpleasant thoughts, Robin fought back some composure, laughing to himself a moment later when he saw both Sully and Stahl had already moved on and left him behind. That wasn't anything too surprising, all the Shepherds were used to their tactician sometimes going off into a world of his own, lost in plans or strategies they couldn't hope to understand and he doubted either of them had even given it a second thought. ' _Still, I do need to act normally.'_ He cautioned himself, remembering that he'd been very visible the other day, holding Lissa at the memorial. Everyone knew about their friendship, there wasn't anything suspicious about that act in itself, all the same, he couldn't allow himself to be seen seeming awkward around Lon'qu now.

Turning and seeing Chrom was already cornered by Vaike and Owain (and that he was currently trying to convince both of them he wasn't about to "chug" his beer, regardless of their goading) Robin looked around for someone else to integrate himself with. Mulling it over in the moment, he actually found himself wishing Tharja had followed along for some company, unfortunately after extracting a promise that he would spend time with her tomorrow, she'd secluded herself in her room as normal.

Likewise, there wasn't any hope to spend any time with Lucina. The princess wasn't much of a drinker to begin with, so she'd simply bid her uncle a welcome return and left them be. Unfortunately, the same was also true for most of the other female Shepherds- as expected of Gregor having dragged them to a bar in the far south side of town, the night had rapidly turned into something of a "boys night."

Still, despite the awkwardness of the night, it _was_ good to see Gregor around, the mercenary had drifted away from the other Shepherds a little following the war. From what he'd heard, almost everyone had joined in with the celebrations in the capital after Robin's sacrifice and the final death of Grima. But then, while the rest of the army had soon turned their focus towards rebuilding their lives, for Gregor the revelry had simply never stopped. Then, predictably, as the weeks had turned into months, more and more of the Shepherds left the man's side, even the few who could or would keep up with his appetite were called away to their own duties…or in Vaike's case, were called away by fear of an angry wife who would sic her beloved wyvern on him if he even considered trying such a lifestyle.

And so, their company had slowly been replaced with like-minded people, a new group of friends- mostly mercenaries or ex-soldiers, all living for the moment and all drowning themselves in gambling, booze and momentary pleasures, just the same as him. It was a single-minded lifestyle, and one that seemed to have only intensified upon learning of their tactician's safe return, the news blowing away any last lingering dark clouds from the war.

' _Well, it's not like they're bad people.'_ He reminded himself, he even recognised a few faces from during the various campaigns. Anyway, it was hardly his business how Gregor conducted himself in his free time. _'Olivia's obviously surprisingly easy-going though.'_ He chuckled to himself as he watched the old swordsman throw a whole bag of coins towards a pair of busty waitresses before scooping up another armful of drinks, from the gossip he'd heard bandied around, the man hadn't been home so far this week. Olivia had always been a rather reticent girl, but that was accommodating even for her.

"Wow," He commented aloud, spotting an opening and sidling himself up to the bar alongside a rough looking woman he'd seen hanging around a few times before. "He's certainly in a good mood tonight, isn't he?"

"What, old man Gregor?" She laughed, flashing him an aggressive grin as she did so, her features only exaggerated by the rough scar running the length of her face. "He's always like this!"

"What?" Robin balked, spinning to face her. "Always?"

"'Course!" She declared, taking a moment to drain the last of her mug before slamming it full force onto the counter. "Don't you know? He's rich! Praise to the Exalt! Hah, wish he'd shake some of that gold my way too though!"

' _That's…but that doesn't make any sense.'_ Robin frowned. Of course Chrom paid Gregor a stipend in reward for his work with the Shepherds, just the same as the rest of their team. But, Chrom hadn't been the one to write up the forms, nor the one who balanced the books. These days Robin oversaw almost the entirety of the Halidom's finances, he knew exactly how much money Gregor was drawing from the crown. _'I suppose there's Olivia's money too, and his injury pay.'_ As a combination of his age, courage and position on their front lines, Gregor's injury pay _was_ a lot higher than most of the other Shepherds.

"No way..." He concluded aloud, even only looking at the money he'd seen flowing across the bar tonight, the old mercenary had already spent more than a week's stipend! "He's been, he's been living like this for almost a year!?"

"Hah!" The woman beside him roared with laughter again, "Wouldn't expect you to understand, that's the life of a mercenary! We work till we've got money, then we LIVE till it's gone! Isn't that right, old man!?"

"Is right! Is right indeed!" Gregor bellowed, catching the tail end of her cry from across the bar. "Must enjoy life when you can, until you cannot! Ha-HA!"

"R-Right, right. I see." Robin backed down, conceding the point. It wasn't as if he'd heard any complaints about the man's spending from Inigo or Olivia, it was hardly his place to tell another man how to live his life. Especially not when he was only just barely in control of his own.

 _'They must have saved up quite a bit during the war.'_ He shrugged, waving a barmaid over for another drink. _'Or maybe he's just doing some mercenary work I haven't been told about.'_

* * *

It was a few hours later before Robin found a good enough excuse to let himself duck out of the premises, bidding his friends goodnight almost as soon as he saw Vaike had managed to goad Lon'qu into a drinking contest. He'd seen that story play out before and had no interest in being the one to drag an unconscious swordsman all the way back to the palace.

"I should head home…" He hummed aloud, stepping from the warmth of the tavern into the crisp night air. It was only a little past twilight, but knowing her personality, Lucina would most likely be sitting around worrying- all the while telling herself not to interfere- until he returned. Despite not having any plans with her tonight, he doubted Tharja would be waiting any more patiently.

"Hmm."

And yet, a strange restlessness struck him, stronger with each step he took towards the palace until he was stuck standing in place, his hands balled at his sides and teeth grinding against each other.

' _I'm frustrated.'_ He realised finally. It wasn't even much of a surprise, the whole night had been difficult. Haunted by memories of his actions, he'd spent the entire time doing little but maintaining a weak façade of normality. Even the alcohol hadn't helped, he'd hoped to get a light buzz and ease the awkward feelings but no matter how much he downed he didn't feel a thing. Yet another side effect of all these changes no doubt.

It was a strange pain he felt now, a dull ache in his chest at feeling so estranged from his closest companions, to be working behind the backs of the people he cared so much for, hiding things from the people who'd given his life meaning. It was practically the antithesis of everything he'd fought so hard for, everything he believed in.

"Urgh!"

And now there was nothing to do but go home, to walk back to the palace and continue the same distasteful act he'd put on all evening. There wasn't a choice, he obviously couldn't tell Lucina about it, it was too soon to approach Lissa again and Tharja, for all her hidden kindness, was not good at sympathy.

' _I'm_ not _the victim here.'_ He scolded himself, trying to force his body to relax, _'I'm the perpetrator. I'm the one at fault.'_ He had no right to complain, not after what he'd done! And yet, even that knowledge did nothing to quell the frustration that ate at him. Not good. He couldn't return to the palace so obviously uneasy. As far as anyone knew, he should be in a great mood. His good friend was back home in Ylisstol, he needed to come home with a smile on his face...

Still, it wasn't late yet and he wasn't exactly in a hurry. _'Maybe I just need to clear my head.'_ Perhaps the night air could do what the alcohol couldn't.

This was hardly the nicest area of Ylisstol and definitely not somewhere he'd normally choose for a walk, but then, didn't that just mean he was much less likely to run into anyone he knew?

Turning with half a laugh, he set off once more.

* * *

Regardless of his intentions, Robin's self-reflection lasted only a handful of blocks before he was jolted from his thoughts, his mind captivated the moment he caught sight of the woman ahead of him. Slender and graceful, she stood radiant and alone on the side of the road, yet as her body twisted and turned he could almost swear she was upon the grandest of stages.

' _Wha?'_ Blinking rapidly as if to shake off a dream, still the vision didn't pass. Her movements were elegant, they were sublime, serpentine, ethereal and beautiful, somehow all at the same time. A singular vision of splendour that stood out among all that was drab and dull around her. Even as far away as he was, Robin was irresistibly enthralled in the performance.

Her posture shifted and his eyes slid down her long legs. She spun in place and he marvelled at the contours of her tight round ass. Her body swayed and his eyes tracked each gentle movement of her milky white hips. Her dance thrummed within him, somehow resonating with him in a way he hadn't felt in months…

Almost without realising he was doing so, he slowly stepped closer and closer, his eyes never once leaving sight of her. _'She's…that almost looks like-'_ The dancer spun in place once more, towards him this time, dipping low a moment to drag her hands along the ground before raising herself up.

Their eyes met.

Robin gaped, "O-Olivia!?" Even from this distance he couldn't possibly fail to recognise her, eyes wide with shock, he ran towards his old friend.

"R-R-R-Ro-Robin!?" The dance halted and the magic was instantly lifted. Covering her face, she practically shrieked his name, as much in fear as surprise. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing here!?"

"Olivia! It _is_ you." He breathed, still almost unable to believe what he was seeing. "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here!?"

In contrast to her occupation as a performer, Olivia had always been one of the shyest people he'd ever met, but looking at her now, her body shaking as she stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't even recall the last time he'd seen her so terrified. ' _Naga! I'm surprised she hasn't run away!'_ He winced, not quite sure how to deal with the sight of a friend looking so distraught at seeing him. _'W-Wait…'_

Only at that moment did Robin realise just why she'd stayed, his eyes following hers to a small box lying at his feet.

"Olivia…" He gasped, realisation of just what he was seeing almost knocking the wind out of him. This wasn't like one of those times one Shepherd or another had caught the shy dancer performing alone after sneaking away from the camp. "Y-You're dancing for change? You're dancing in the streets...for money?"

"N-N-No!" I-I,…tha-, it's not what it…"

"Olivia!" He interrupted, shock and anger both blazing hot through him as he stared at her shivering form. "You're a hero! You saved the world!" She'd been reduced to-to _this_? One of his brave companions was this desperate? He couldn't believe it! He didn't believe it!

"R-Robin! Stop! Please!" She begged, screwing her eyes shut and turning away from him. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Naga." He barely even acknowledging her panicked word, bending down to examine the box at his feet. "You're _here_ , alone, this late at night…fo-for, Gods." There couldn't have been more than a handful of gold coins and barely more than twice that in silver pieces. Little more than a single meal. "You're risking yourself, for, for just this?"

She didn't answer.

"This is…" He swallowed the lump in his throat as more and more uncomfortable realisations hit him.

Olivia was among the best dancers he'd ever seen. Even for dancing anonymously in the streets, this was a pittance compared to her worth! If she performed in any of the nicer areas in Ylisstol she would earn thrice the amount without question...but she would be seen. By people she knew, or who lived in those areas, word would get around. _'Sh-She's hiding this.'_ He concluded numbly. Dressed in her usual alluring outfits and dancing alone in one of the more dangerous areas of the city, she couldn't possibly have made herself more of a target! All this, just to keep her actions quiet!?

"Olivia, what's going on?" Staring up at her, he hesitated only a moment, a mixture of shock and anger spurring him to ignore all politeness. "Do you need money?"

The words hung thick in the air, an icy chill running down his spine as he watched the horrified look on his friend's face when she finally turned back to him.

"N-N-No! No! Nooo!" She wailed, her hands clinging desperately to his cloak as she shook her head furiously. "N-No! You've, you've got it all wrong!"

Robin winced. In all the panicked distress he'd seen from her, he'd never seen her like this before, her eyes were begging him, desperate that he believe her.

"It's for, it's, it's for exposure!" She answered finally, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I, er- I just wanted, I needed to get my name out in, in Ylisstol a little more. So, I uh, I thought it'd be a good idea to just…to just show everyone."

Gods, he wanted that to be true. Robin loved the Shepherds like family, more than anything right now, he wanted to believe her. To laugh at a silly misunderstanding and to know that everything was fine. "During the day I could understand, but now? Here?"

"I-I don't usually stay out this late." She admitted awkwardly, "I just, it rained yesterday so I couldn't dance at all and I just…and I…" Her words trailed off as the desperate energy faded.

Shutting his eyes a moment, he forced himself to be calm. No matter how much he wanted to believe, he was a tactician. Tacticians didn't run from painful truths.

"Gregor was very generous tonight." He spoke softly, keeping his words as gentle as he could. "He was practically buying the whole bar drinks."

Dancers were expressive by nature and with her personality Olivia was even more so than most. Even if he hadn't been looking for it, he couldn't possibly have missed the fearful look in her eyes as he spoke. "O-Oh, good, good. I'm glad he's having fu-"

*Tchink* *Tchink* *Tchink*

Mouth falling open, Olivia's words died in her mouth, rooted in place she could only stare wide eyed as coin after coin dropped into her box, her own takings almost instantly hidden under a growing pile of gold, as each piece landed with a metallic clink.

"R-Robin! Wh-What are you, I can't just take your, s-stop! Stop! Robin!"

*Tchink* *Tchink* *Tchink*

He didn't answer, his eyes remained turned to the ground with a clear frown on his face, even as he upended his money pouch into her collections. An enchanted bag, common among the wealthy, able to remain the same size regardless of how much was stored in it, Robin didn't pause until he'd shaken it dry, more than two hundred gold coins easily filling her box.

"I'm glad, this lets me repay his generosity." He answered with a forced laugh.

"I, ah! I- Ro-Robin, please, I can't accep-"

"Olivia. It's late, let me take you back home." His words were quiet, but imploring. "Please."

Even at the best of times, she was never very good at arguing. "O-Okay." It wasn't as if she couldn't understand the danger of clearly showcasing such wealth in an area like this, no matter how competent she was at defending herself.

Breathing out a sigh as he watched her bend down and pick up the almost overloaded box, Robin finally smiled once more, shrugging off his cloak and holding it out to her. "Here."

"W-Wha? Robin!" She answered, forcing a glare towards the man this time as a spark of anger finally cut through her mortification. "I-I don't need to hide what I'm wearing! It's a traditional design! My own moth-"

This time it was a genuine, cheerful, laugh that interrupted her rant. The same soothing laugh she'd heard so many times with the Shepherds. "Peace, please, peace." He answered with a shake of his head. "I actually, I thought you might be cold."

"O-O-Oh…" Even she could barely hear herself as her face burned a blazing crimson again.

At least, she thought a few minutes later when she was wrapped up warmly in his cloak, the hood was perfect for hiding her embarrassment about this whole situation.

"Er, ah…Robin." Again her words were barely a whisper, only just managing to escape the long cowl and almost drowned out by the soft clink of the coins she was clutching tight to her chest.

"Hmm?"

"I ah…er, t-thank you."

His face dropped into a pained frown, but he didn't answer at first. Instead they simply walked in step together as he escorted her silently back towards her home.

"It's far less than you deserve." He sighed finally.

She didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

By the time they arrived, seeing Olivia and Gregor's home for the first time wasn't a surprise, with what he'd already pieced together about the situation already it was almost exactly as he'd expected it. Squashed between a brewery and a church, she lived in a small apartment not far from where she'd been dancing. They weren't in the worst areas of the city, but it was far from how most of the other Shepherds lived.

Looking at the dilapidated walls and remembering her dreams of the grand theatre she'd wished to build was almost painful.

What did take Robin by surprise however, was that when they arrived she invited him in for tea.

' _I suppose she wants to thank me for earlier?'_ He considered, shrugging his cloak back on and making his way to the kitchen while Olivia ducked into the adjoining bedroom to change. That happy thought lasted only a moment before the more realistic answer surfaced. _'She's going to beg me not to tell anyone.'_ Even now, he could practically hear her fretting through the thin walls.

By the time he pulled open the pantry to locate their tea leaves he'd guessed enough of it that the sight of the pathetically bare cupboard hit him with little more than numb acceptance.

' _They could simply be out.'_ Apparently Gregor hadn't been home in some time, perhaps Olivia simply hadn't had time to get to the market recently.

' _Gods.'_ Perhaps he could have believed that…if he wasn't standing in a kitchen almost devoid of personality, decorated only with cheap furniture and some minor trinkets from the war, if he hadn't been invited into a tiny flat worth a fraction of their combined stipend, if he hadn't seen tonight the excessive lifestyle Gregor lived…

…If he hadn't found a close friend dancing in the streets for change.

All lingering traces of his earlier frustrations were dispersed at that thought, a smouldering fire ignited within him in their place, his blood boiled and his thoughts raced out of control- a tactician's insight turning itself entirely to what he'd discovered, even as his body went automatically through the motions of gathering the tea and preparing the kettle.

The situation was obvious now. Unmistakable.

There wasn't any need to guess why. Despite her beauty, skill and ambitions, Olivia had always lacked terribly for any self-esteem, no matter how much praise the Shepherds had heaped on her over the years, she never truly believed it. When she and Gregor had fallen in love, he'd seen for himself just how fully she'd thrown herself into those feelings, how much it had meant to her to be a good companion, fiancé and finally wife.

No doubt Inigo's arrival had only exacerbated her resolve, having learned of the life he'd lived Olivia must have wanted to do anything possible to ensure that this time he would grow up in a happy, stable home. That she would make a happy family for them all, no matter what it took.

' _Naga.'_ He winced, barely able to imagine what this situation must be doing to her. _'I don't think I've ever seen two people at such terrible cross purposes.'_

Gregor believed in a life lived in the moment, in squeezing out all joy possible as long as you could. Robin knew the man loved his wife and son dearly, likely he wished them to join in the same pleasures as him. But Inigo was travelling with Brady and Olivia had never been one for social situations, so the mercenary was passing the time himself, without a single worry for the future- when their money ran out he would deal with it. But until then he saw no end to the merrymaking.

Meanwhile, Olivia was so resolute in making sure her husband was happy and in keeping a home for her son to return to that she was risking her life and body in the streets for whatever pittance she got- just to keep the dream going one more day.

Robin's fingers gripped tight around the countertop as his blood raced faster, more and more unstable thoughts filling him. _'It's hard to tell which of them is more ridiculous!'_ There was no doubt at all that Gregor was as oblivious to Olivia's deeds as everyone else, as he had been. He knew the man, he'd called him friend for almost five years now, if he knew his wife was in even the slightest danger or that his actions were troubling her like this, he'd stop them in a heartbeat. Hearing about any of this would break his heart!

But Olivia hadn't said a word.

Even now he could hear her pacing around their bedroom, hear the soft sounds of her murmuring aloud, working herself into a panic trying to figure out how to ask for his silence.

' _I…I have to tell him.'_ Robin grimaced, his mind still reeling from the revelations. _'He'd want to know. He_ needs _to know!'_ But...was that really to be his role? Was that right? To stick his nose into such intimately private business of his friends… _'No, I have to tell him.'_ The words rolled numbly through his brain.

"Tch." If only it were so easy.

Robin knew better than to believe it could ever possibly be that simple. Finances, betrayal and hurt feelings were all wrapped up tightly in this, even for all his insight as a tactician, he could only begin to guess at the possibilities that could spring up.

Olivia would of course know it was him that had exposed her. Almost certainly she would resent him, who was he to tell her how to support her family?

And, how would Gregor react? If he'd discovered this privately that would be one thing, but learning from someone else that his wife had taken such extreme measures to support his lifestyle…he would be shamed beyond words! Everytime they saw each other, Robin would be a walking reminder of Gregor's failings as a husband, of what depths the other man's wife had gone to.

' _Naga, preserve me.'_ He turned his eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer, _'Is that the right thing to do?'_

It had to be! It had to be Godsdamnit! Ever since his rebirth right and wrong had become muddied in far too many complicated feelings and half-truths, but surely this was right! At the very least he had to protect Olivia's life, her dignity!

' _And…if it causes their marriage to end?'_

As a tactician, he couldn't discount the possibility. At the very least telling Gregor would cause a shock, he would be stunned, hurt, he'd feel betrayed. Would either of them be able to trust the other again? Olivia's deception here could easily be the catalyst that drove them apart.

"Godsdamnit!" He swore aloud, his fingers digging a deep groove into the countertop as his mind spun. "No! If that happens then that's on her, she's the one tha-"

And then his thoughts were instantly struck dead as one final truth ran hot down Robin's spine. "She's the one who's doing exactly the same as me." Mouth open in a silent gasp, his words weren't even a whisper, lower than the sound of his suddenly rampaging heart, they still scorched instantly through his soul.

There was no point denying it.

Olivia was hiding the truth from the person she loved most, going behind his back and sacrificing her dignity for him. To ensure his happiness. To ensure the stability of her family.

"For Gregor and Inigo." She danced in the streets, fighting off rapists and muggers while risking exposure by their friends.

' _For Lucina and Morgan.'_ He manipulated those he cared for into his bed, he had cheated on the woman he loved most and forsaken the man he'd wanted to be.

' _No!'_ He clamped down on that thought immediately. _'It's not the same!'_ Even if it made him a hypocrite, even if they both came to hate him, even if it caused a wedge in their marriage! Olivia was a friend, a comrade, a Shepherd, he couldn't let her endanger herself. He'd dedicated his life to keeping his companions safe, he wasn't about to stop now!

' _Except…'_

Except that was far too simplistic.

The curse of knowledge. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much easier it would be, no matter how much his conscience wished for it, Robin knew better than to accept such easy "truths."

' _Except, what if she wasn't in danger?'_

His mind roared and his body reacted just the same, the fire inside him blazing into the same inferno he'd felt so many times before, every cell in his body turning towards one more truth, one final, unavoidable, realisation.

' _Everyone can get what they want.'_

Olivia wanted to protect and support her family. She wanted to keep her husband happy, to give him the lifestyle he wanted.

Gregor wanted his wife safe, but also to enjoy himself, to drink, to gamble, to live in the moment.

Robin wanted…he just wanted his friends to be happy, and their marriage to be stable of course. That's all he wished for.

Thoughts of Olivia's earlier dance ran across his mind again... Images of her soft, round ass swaying back and forth before him, of her luscious lips puckered into an alluring smile, of her generous bust, only barely hidden in the light silks she wore, bouncing and shaking with each turn and twist of her lithe body.

"Ha-haaa…" His breathing came faster as the images burned into his memories. His entire body enflamed as each sense expanded and every piece of his soul all begged him to make the same answer.

It was in that moment Robin saw again that two paths lay before him.

He could go to Gregor with what he knew, he could risk their happiness, gamble their friendship and hope that everything would be fine for the people he cared for.

Or…

' _Everyone can get what they want.'_

Gripping tight to the countertop, his fingers snapped right through the flimsy wood as his cock hardened rock solid beneath his cloak. It took everything Robin had just to still his breathing, to pull the excited grin back from his face.

By the time he stepped back into the main room, he had long since created a plan.

* * *

' _It's just Robin.'_ Olivia reminded herself, twisting her fingers nervously around the fabric of a much more modest dress as she stepped back out from her bedroom, to where the tactician was already waiting with two mugs of tea prepared.

' _Just Robin.'_ She repeated, forcing a small smile to give herself strength as she desperately clung to the façade that everything was fine, that she wasn't panicking. _'B-Better it be Robin than anyone else!'_ Of all the Shepherds, of all her friends, Robin was the most calm, the most understanding, even she had never had the same difficulty talking to him she had with most of the others. If it had to be someone that saw her like that, then surely it was better him than anyone else!

She just needed to repeat her earlier words, that she just- she just needed exposure, that there wasn't anything he needed to tell anyone else.

Except… Her steps almost faltered a moment as she dropped gracefully into the chair across from him… Except you couldn't lie to Robin.

He was too smart, too perceptive and too gentle. Robin had a way of looking at you as if he could see right through you, as if he could see everything about you, everything you were and all that you weren't. As a friend it was a great comfort, the idea that someone could understand her, accept her, even when she couldn't find the words to talk to them…but she'd also seen the terror on the face of their enemies as they stood in front the Shepherd's tactician, as they saw that everything they'd tried to hide, every feint and bluff they made was already known to him. She'd seen countless veteran commanders and tacticians lose their composure to that calm gentle gaze.

Gulping heavily, she couldn't meet his eyes, her gaze almost boring a hole in the floor.

"Olivia."

"E-Eek!" Suddenly jolted from her thought, she almost jumped out of her skin! "I-ah, I ah, I mean…th-that is to say." She stammered, any thoughts already lost to the winds.

"Oh, sorry. I, ah, I didn't mean to startle you."

She blinked. His voice, it sounded so kind, so gentle...just like always. "Ah, I…I'm fine." Risking a glance upwards her heart almost melted from relief when she found herself staring into the same comforting smile Robin always wore. _'He's not…he's not mad anymore?'_ He'd seemed so shocked earlier, had she been worried for nothing?

"I, actually, first I owe you another apology." He cut himself off, looking surprisingly abashed. "For what I said before, I-that was rude of me. I was just surprised and worried I suppose. I wasn't expecting to see you like that."

He paused, searching for the right explanation and Olivia found her breath catching in her throat as she waited. "I know full well you can defend yourself and it's none of my business to be making assumptions about you like I did. So, er-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold, it really was just a surprise."

Almost fainting with relief, Olivia slumped happily back in her seat, her laughter entirely unforced. "Th-that's fine! It was a surprise to see you too! Gosh, I wasn't expecting it at all."

"You know though," Robin added, laughing along with her as he drank a tentative sip of the tea. "Seeing you dancing like that really brought back memories."

"O-Oh?"

"Yeah, Gods, I'd forgotten how long it's been since I last got to see you dance! I don't think I've seen it since the war really." Shaking his head in a rueful sigh, he did his best to appear wistful. "I missed it though, watching you like that. I remember back then, those long nights when my work got all too much for me, when I couldn't take it anymore and needed a break- I'd sneak out and just go see you."

"Y-You did?" She gaped. "I, I never even knew!"

' _Probably because it never happened.'_ He admitted to himself, but continued regardless. "It really helped me back then, with everything that needed to be done and the strain of trying to keep everyone safe, it was…it was difficult. But sneaking away like that, even just seeing you dance for a few minutes, it always refreshed me. It kept me going."

"I, wow, I didn't, I never realised you were..." Olivia stammered, her face burning at the praise. "I try not to look at anyone who's watching…or, I just get too embarrassed."

"I know." He nodded, schooling his face to a calm seriousness once more. "But seeing you dance again tonight, it got me thinking. Olivia, I've got a proposition for you."

Jolting upright, she was wide eyed in surprise.

"My work, for Ylisse, lately it's been-it's been getting to me. The Halidom is stable at least, but there's still so much reformation work to do. The tax codes are almost a century old, some of our borders still haven't been recovered from the war, every few months one duke or another is threatening to withhold their obligations, never mind everything I have to do keeping the nobles in line, just in the court." He was exaggerating the effect, but there was no downplaying the scope of work required of him. Helping Chrom restore Ylisse meant almost everything to him, but it also often took almost everything he had.

"I could use your help again, your inspiration and motivation." He finished, his voice absolutely serious. "I want to hire you as my assistant."

"Wha…Me? Assistant!?" She gaped, trying to wrap her mind around a night of one revelation after another.

Even as surprised as she was, Olivia was no fool, with the situation they'd found themselves in tonight it only took her a moment to see the underside of Robin's kind words. _'It's pity job? Because I was in the Shepherds!?'_ She knew for sure that with his role at Chrom's side he could offer her whatever work he wanted on Ylisse's payroll.

The realisation hurt more than she expected, her heart had almost skipped a beat when he'd talked about her helping him...it ached to realise, he was just trying to spare her feelings. He thought she was useless. He was offering her a handout. It was mortifying to even think about! Even as timid as she was Olivia still had her pride, both as a dancer and a woman, a bolt of affronted anger flashed through her and she responded with as harsh a glare as she could manage. "Robin! That's, that's terrible! I can't just, I couldn't do that to Chrom! An-And I've never asked for an-"

"I'm not offering this as a favour." He interrupted smoothly, his calm words quashing her frenzy just the same as they always did. "I'm asking because I want your help. Your dancing always improved morale, it made us feel less tired, it brought the best out of everyone. You did that for us the entire time you were with the Shepherds, I'm asking you to do it once again, to help me help Ylisse."

Holding up a hand before she could speak, he continued. "I know it won't help you get more exposure, but you've seen my office. It's easily large enough for you to move around in and this way you'll be able to practice your steps in private, it'd give you a chance to perfect your routines, and then you can still go out and perform in your free time."

"I…I ah." She bit her lip, that offer alone was surprisingly tempting. With the small size of their home, she hadn't had anywhere she could practice her dancing privately in what felt like forever. Granted it wouldn't be true privacy, but then if it was _Robin_ she guessed he'd probably be more focussed on his work than anything she was doing. Was he, was he actually serious? Could he truly mean this? "W-Would I really be able to help?"

"I definitely think so." He answered, his smile warm and inviting. "I said this isn't some favour I'm granting you and I'm not going to be pulling strings to make it happen, you won't be working for Chrom or Ylisse, at least not directly. You'll be working for me."

"F-For you?" She stammered, eyes wide.

"Exactly. I want to hire you, to help me, to be my assistant. You'll be helping me do my work better, faster. I can't ask Chrom to pay for that." Even despite the nature of their conversation, that at least was the absolute truth. Robin would never ask more from the Halidom than the minimum he could get by on, he owed far too much both to Chrom and Ylisse to ever take advantage of either.

Still, the money at least, wouldn't be a problem either way. With all the revisions he'd made to Ylisse's trade routes and income codes, Robin had made the Halidom richer than it had ever been. Despite his protests, Chrom had then repaid his tactician in turn. Money was not something he needed to worry about anymore.

"I'll pay you more than you're making right now, it'll be a stable income with fair hours." He finished, leaving unsaid the clear inference that she would no longer need to risk herself.

Squirming in place, Olivia hesitated.

He seemed so sincere…like he truly wanted her help. _'I, I could help everyone again.'_ It had been so long since anyone had needed her, had wanted her. More than anything else, _that_ was what Olivia missed the most from her time in the Shepherds, the idea that her dancing could be more than just entertainment, that it could help people, that _she_ could help people. It had taken a long time to accept, but it had been the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I…"

A stable income. No more chasing off scary drunk men. A large room to dance in privacy...It all sounded too good, it had to be too good to be true! _'B-But, it's Robin.'_

Beaming widely, it was with that realisation that Olivia finally relaxed.

"Of course! If, if you think I could help you, I'd love to!"

She could trust Robin.

* * *

"Robin!" Lucina cried, leaping to her feet from where she'd been sitting restlessly on her bed. "What took you so long!? Father came back almost an hour ago! I thought you'd have come home with him, I was, I was starting to think something had ha-AIAH!?"

Her frantic rant was suddenly interrupted as her fiancé barrelled across the room, his hands moving instantly to her ass, yanking her into the air tight against him.

"W-Wha!?" Taken by surprise, it was only now she could see the heady lust-drunk look in her lovers eyes, his grin so wide with excitement it was almost predatory. As if there was any doubt against his intentions, Lucina could feel his cock pressed hard against her, the thick rod held roughly between her legs.

"We'll talk later." He answered, barely finishing the words before his lips crashed forcefully against hers.

She wasn't unaccustomed to this, it was hardly the first time Robin had come to her so aggressively…but, he hadn't done so in more than a week!

"Mmmaah!" She moaned in return, her body flaming hot with desire as she surrendered herself fully to him, her tongue meeting his in equally desperate lust.

She loved it when he was gentle with her, when he was kind, sweet and gentle, when he was everything she'd ever dreamed an ideal man could be...but Gods! It had been more than a week since he'd grabbed so roughly. More than a week since he'd thrown her onto her bed. More than a week since he'd held her down and just used her for his sexual pleasure. More than a week since he'd claimed her as _his_.

It felt like a lifetime. Gods she'd missed this!

The night passed any anything more Lucina may have tried to say was instead drowned out by the sound of her clothing being all but ripped from her body, then by her increasingly violent moans.

* * *

 _On the first day she started something new._

After almost a whole night fretting over it, working for Robin turned out to be a lot less scary than Olivia had dreaded.

When she'd arrived first thing in the morning, he'd already been half buried under a stack of paperwork. They'd made small talk for a few minutes as he dragged his desk to the far end of the room, turning it to face the door so she could have as much space as possible but then he'd simply returned to his tasks, leaving her to her own devices.

No pressure, no expectations, no directions. It was exactly the kind of quiet, formless practice she'd been yearning for, for so long.

Even despite the somewhat awkward circumstances and lack of music, her body had begun moving almost immediately and as it did so, slowly the rest of the world had faded out. Enveloped in the freedom of the experience she didn't notice Robin, she didn't hear the sounds of the other Shepherds arriving to the barracks, nor did she even notice the passing of time around her. All that existed was this moment, all she felt wa-

"Huh? Olivia?"

Hurtled back to reality, she found herself suddenly staring directly into two piercing blue eyes.

"E-Eeeek!" Leaping away with a scream, Olivia just barely managed to steady herself from falling flat on the floor. "H-H-H-Wha?"

"Whoa!" Morgan laughed, bending over and offering a hand to the stunned dancer. "Are you okay? Er-Why were you dancing here?"

"I was- Uh, I-" Intellectually she'd known that at some point she would have to explain just what she was doing to the other Shepherds, but now, caught in the moment and completely taken off guard, her mind drew a blank.

"She's helping me out," Robin answered instead, walking over and gently easing his daughter away. "I've hired her to be my assistant."

"Oh, right. That mak-Wait, _WHAT_!?" Morgan spun in place, staring at the man in abject disbelief. "B-But, I thought _I_ was your assistant! Did I do somethi-F-Father!?"

"No." Robin chuckled, reaching out and tousling the girl's hair. "You're my apprentice."

Unsurprisingly, the distinction didn't quite ease Morgan's fear of having been suddenly replaced. "Olivia's here to help me get my work done, to make things easier for me. So that…" He paused, holding his daughter's gaze with a deeply serious expression. "So that you never have to worry like you did the other day again."

She didn't quite know what he was referring to, but a clear moment passed between father and daughter and even as she looked on from the outside, watching Morgan's mouth draw into a small "O" as her entire face lit up in happiness filled Olivia with an equal amount of delight. There wasn't a single Shepherd who hadn't been charmed by the girl.

"Your role though, is even more important!" Robin declared stepping away with a laugh, "You're not just here helping me, you're meant to be learning from me. As my apprentice, I expect you to not just carry on my legacy, but to surpass it! You're to become a greater tactician than I can even dream of."

"R-Right! Right! Yeah! I will!" Morgan cheered in response, almost bouncing around the room as she got caught up in the man's momentum. "Although, hmmm…"

Once again Olivia found herself staring nervously into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Uh, h-hi?" She gulped.

"So you're here to cheer Father up then? So he doesn't get all stressed and weird?"

"I-uh. Yes!" She nodded, finding that answer much more pleasant than describing herself so professionally as Robin's _assistant_. She was here to make him happy. "That's right. I'm here to help."

"It's not as if it's some secretive deal." Robin added, seated back behind his desk again. "You know my door's always open, anyone who needs a boost can come watch. Knowing her, I'm sure Olivia will attract plenty of attention just on her own."

"Hmmmmm." Morgan hummed again, continuing to pout even with the displeasure on her face having lifted. "I just think, if anyone's going to be cheering you up, it should be mother!"

In this at least, Lucina was entirely aware of Robin's actions. He'd explained to her exactly what he'd found and done last night- as soon as she'd recovered enough to understand it at least.

Still, he knew how wilful his daughter was and he needed to make this point absolutely clear, there could be no possible misinterpretation.

"Morgan." Leaning over his desk and steepling his chin on his hands, Robin drew both women's attention entirely to him, his voice deadly serious. "If you can convince your mother to come dance for me. You will have already surpassed me."

Of course, if _Lucina_ was dancing for him, especially if she was doing so in one of Olivia's dancing uniforms, his "open door policy" would be cancelled so fast it would make her head spin. That was for his eyes only.

"I-I'll do it! Hey! Don't underestimate me, I could do that!"

"I can help!" Olivia laughed, finding herself easily able to join in the comfortable mood. "I can teach her some steps!"

"Alright!" She now clearly had Morgan's absolute approval. "We'll show you, for sure!"

Leaning backwards with a new breath, new audience or not, Olivia's body was in motion once more. How could it not be with the rush rising through her breast and the laugh on her lips? She'd almost forgotten this feeling, she was _helping_ again.

* * *

 _On the second day she began to understand a tactician's work._

"Oof, here you go." Olivia grunted, unloading the thick pile of files she'd collected from Morgan's office onto Robin's desk.

"Mmm, thanks." Robin answered with a small nod, not looking up as he pulled the top one open and spread it out.

"Wait," She blinked, "You're going to work on it? Now?"

"It needs to be done." He answered simply, his pencil already jotting down figures along the side of the file as he flicked past the first few pages of his daughter's notes.

"But then…" Olivia chewed her lip in confusion. "Why did you send Morgan home already?" And not only had he sent her away, he'd done it hours ago, in the early afternoon.

By now the evening was starting to set in, even the Shepherds who had been retained on military duty had long since left for the day. The only ones left were the two of them and she'd been about to head home herself when he'd asked her to collect the files for him.

"She's still young." Robin answered with surprisingly wistful sigh, his hands finally stopping as he leaned back with a small smile. "Far too young to be spending all her time behind a desk, buried under paperwork. She should be out, playing with her friends, causing trouble… And anyway, she's worked hard this week, she's done more than enough already."

"But then, what about you? A-Are you not going home?"

Just like the day before, she'd arrived first thing in the morning and Robin had already been there working before she'd even walked in the door.

She hadn't thought anything much of it yesterday when he'd stayed behind after dismissing her to head home. _'He said he was just going to finish up…'_ Looking now at the fresh pile of files on his desk, she doubted his words had been true.

But, surely he'd done enough already!

"It needs to be done." He repeated simply, turning back to the files.

"R-Robin! This is- are you not even going to eat?"

"Oh? Ah, right." Blinking up for a second, that question seemed to catch him by surprise. Chuckling he pulled his top drawer open and plucked up an apple from a small pile of food inside. "Tharja always makes sure I've got something lying around." He explained with a grin.

"Ro-"

"Olivia." He interrupted, still not looking at her. "It's fine, I won't be here much longer. You should be heading home already, you've done more than enough."

More than enough.

Frowning, Olivia's gaze turned almost automatically past the man, to the large plush bed in the far side of the room. She hadn't thought anything of it before, it had seemed out of place in an office surely, but she'd dismissed it as but a small token of opulence. After so much time spent among the Shepherds someone with a bed in their workplace hardly seemed like much of a quirk.

Looking now, to the ruffled sheets and well-worn pillows, she finally understood.

It was easy to see how hard Robin worked, of course. Everyone knew that, every Shepherd respected it, they all told stories in awe of their tactician's dedication.

It was also easy, terribly easy, to take it for granted.

It had been the same again and again, so many times she'd lost count of it. Whenever they were in a pinch, or when things the situation became serious, their friend would disappear, for days, sometimes weeks, there'd be no sign of the tactician around the fire pit, in the mess hall, or even in the training fields. He would go away, and when he'd returned he'd have with him some marvellous strategy, some tactic that would save them all.

It had become a routine she realised as a guilty weight twisted around her stomach. Accepting that he would bear such a burden, that he would do whatever it took to ensure their safety had simply become normal. She, just like the rest of them, acknowledged and appreciated his efforts, but she'd never truly stopped and seen his diligence up close.

"Robin." Her voice was soft, but her words were like steel. "Stop."

It was late. She needed to get home too.

Gregor had finally returned sometime late last night, even after waking her up as he crashed around their apartment, it had been an enormous relief to see him safe and sound. She'd somehow managed to drag him to bed before he passed out, but even as drunk as he'd been, he would be waking up soon and when he did, he'd probably be absolutely starving.

She needed to look after her husband, to take care of him.

"Look at me." She commanded, her words brooking no argument as her body began to sway, as her hips slowly slid around in a slow circle, as her soul began to guide her steps.

One dance.

She needed to be home, she had a duty to her husband.

But right now, in this moment, having for the first time understood the true weight of the life their tactician lived for those he cared for…

...If her dance could help him, even just a little, then she would give it without hesitation.

"O-Olivia."

And so she danced, a wordless performance, soft and steady, graceful and refined- each step lingering with purpose and always held back with a restrained hesitation. Her movements told a tale of a man lost and seeking. A ballad of an unacknowledged poet. The dirge of a hero who worked only in the shadows and finally, the victory cry of the dutiful man.

Olivia had danced for years, for almost as long as she'd been able to move she'd danced.

In all that time she'd taught herself a hundred methods to ignore or to not see those who looked upon her performances. She'd always hated being watched, it dragged her from the moment, and brought back the embarrassment that always haunted her, her steps would fumble and the magic would end.

And yet…turning and swaying, twisting and shaking, no matter how she moved around Robin's office her eyes were constantly drawn to his. And each time she saw his tired smile brighten, each time she saw the light returning to his exhausted eyes, her steps grew stronger, and her confidence grew ever greater.

She'd never felt this before. She was dancing just for one person. She was _helping_.

One dance turned into three and by the time she left, with aching calves and tender feet, it was long past evening's fall.

She was tired, she was guilty and she was exhilarated with passion she hadn't felt in months.

* * *

 _On the seventh day her life changed._

"Today's going to be a little different." Robin warned her as she walked in, only looking up from his work enough to offer the same warm smile as ever.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's going to be…a little tough." He sighed, indicating the large pile of papers strewn across his desk, leaning back he gave a resigned laugh. "I think I'll really need your help today."

Olivia's jaw almost dropped to the floor. He _needed_ her!? In the entire time she'd been working for him, he'd never said anything even close to that before. If anything, he'd practically left her to her own devices, barely even turning a supervisory eye to her.

She had far too much pride to ever let herself slack off her routines of course, but she still spent as much time planning or repeatedly practicing her steps as she did actually performing them. He'd never raised a complaint and given how rare it was for him to even look to her- often no more than a handful of times a day- she hadn't thought he'd even noticed.

"O-Of course!" She nodded, already mentally planning out her day, if it was to be a day of performance, she would give it her all!

It was a wonderful thing, to be so clearly wanted, to be needed.

* * *

"I really am sorry about this." Robin repeated again as he guided a stern looking older women into his office, the lady having arrived at the Shepherd's barracks only a few minutes ago. "I really do appreciate you coming out all this way."

"I _would_ have preferred to discuss your proposal at my estate like usual." The lady sniffed, looking around the room with mild disdain. "But if it is as you say, that the venerable right hand of the Exalt is too busy to leave his office today. Well then, who am I to-"

Scanning around the room, her eyes suddenly met Olivia who had been doing her level best to blend in with the wallpaper.

"And just _who_ is this beautiful creature?" She asked moving half a step closer and giving the dancer an uncomfortable feeling as if she was being spread open for examination. "A ring? Oho! So, you've finally taken a wife. Now that is a surprise."

"M-Me and R-R-Robin!? A-Ah, I, um-no that, that is to-" Flushing bright pink and trapped under a piercing gaze, she was only saved when the tactician's gentle laughter finally eased the mood.

"No, no." He grinned easily, "Nothing like that, Olivia's already married. She's my assistant, she's here helping me."

"Assistant, I see." The stare was lifted and with it any interest the other woman had in her. "In that case I'll have a berrywine tea, one sugar, no milk."

"R-Right!" Leaping at the chance to escape being the centre of attention and forcefully ignoring Robin's bemused smirk, she was gone within moments.

* * *

By the time Olivia returned, both Robin and his guest were sorting through trade documentation and discussing what, to her ears, sounded like little more than gibberish.

Setting the tea carefully aside from their work and relieved to be left alone in relative peace, she leaned awkwardly against the wall in the far side of the room twisting her fingers around the laces of her outfit as she tried to decide exactly what she should do with herself.

Dancing in Robin's office had become almost normal. Performing with only Robin's occasional glance had become almost natural…but now…now it wasn't just Robin, nor even another Shepherd poking their head in from either curiosity or boredom. Olivia had performed countless performances, recitals or galas, even before she'd become a Shepherd that had been her life, she wasn't a stranger to having an audience. But never like this! Dancing for Robin was one thing, he was a close friend, she trusted Robin, but this stern lady was a complete stranger!

Watching them interact, the woman didn't seem quite as scary as she'd first appeared, if nothing else she seemed to keep easy company with the tactician, but still! She couldn't possibly be meant to just suddenly start dancing in such an intimate setting, in-front of someone she'd barely spoken a word too, in the middle of an _office_! It was ridiculous! She would look like a fool!

' _Should I just…wait until they're done?'_ She wondered, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot as she watched the other two occupants continue their discussion. _'Oh, maybe Morgan could use a hand.'_ She was fairly certain she'd heard the younger tactician come in a few hours ago surely she could find someth-

 _I'll really need your help today._

Robin's words echoed loud through her mind, keeping her firmly in place.

She couldn't possibly deny it. There was no way he hadn't expected this woman to come, he'd specifically requested she see him.

' _But why?'_ Did he truly need her support to bear the other lady's company? He didn't seem to mind her presence at all! It didn't make any sense!

Did that matter?

It was hardly the first time Robin had asked something of her that she hadn't been able to make any sense of. All the Shepherds had experienced the same, at some point they'd just stopped questioning it. Listening to Robin had saved the lives of everyone she cared about. _'I don't need to understand.'_ She reminded herself, a twang of nostalgia pulling at her at the thought.

Robin needed her help. She trusted Robin. That was all there was too it.

Pushing off the wall with shaking legs, Olivia swallowed the dry lump in her throat as her body slowly began to sway in time to a song only she could hear. _'A-At least they're not looking at me.'_ She consoled herself as she stifled a whimper.

* * *

Dancing was an escape, it was her release, a way to put aside all her fears and doubts, to simply lose herself in the moment and celebrate the beauty in all life.

No matter her embarrassment at putting on such a strange performance this remained true. One dance turned into two, two turned into three, and slowly her anxiety drained away, gradually her steps gained more confidence and her movements more strength.

And once again, as she'd found so often these days when she danced for him, Olivia's eyes turned to Robin.

Concentrating on his work and on their discussion, he didn't look at up at her at all this time.

Yet the more she danced, the more she saw it, even as he turned from page to page flicking his eyes up and down the columns-the bright smirk on his face growing larger by the moment.

And the more she also saw his companion turning to look at her. It was little more than a curious glance to begin with, then she was staring up longer and longer each time she raised her head, by the time Olivia's fourth dance began, all pretence of nonchalance were abandoned, the other woman's interest both clear and intense. By the time Olivia's dance drew to a close the woman was standing directly ahead of her, patiently watching the final actions of her flourishing bow.

The routine ended and the magic died, "Hmph." The lady finally spoke, directing her snort back over her shoulder to Robin this time. "And I suppose you must think yourself very clever don't you?"

The tactician just shrugged, his smirk wider than ever.

"You. Girl." She continued, pinning Olivia in place with her presence once more. "What did you say your name was?"

"O-Olivia, er-ah, Olivia ma'am."

"Olivia." She repeated, smacking her lips as if tasting the name. "Very well, Olivia, I am Lady Penfold, matron of the Penfold house- and apparently, like you, a pawn to our meddlesome tactician's schemes."

"I er- I don't…"

"Oh yes. I am sure he thinks himself so very cunning, because he is a man and men always like to believe they are in control.

"Tell me, Olivia." Lady Penfold stepped closer, her previous strictness dulled as her eyes shone with barely restrained fascination. "Are you aware that there is a curse upon dancers in Ylisstol right now?"

"Wha, a- a curse?"

"It's been this way ever since the soldiers returned from the war." The noble continued, ignoring her surprise. "For almost a year now, any performance done for the masses is the same. No matter the skill of the performer, no matter the brilliance of the production, the audience cannot be pleased. The Soldiers talk only of a dancer they saw among the Shepherds and ludicrous tales of her have spread among the small minded until none other can compare. It's become to the point where even audiences of the high-born are affected."

Feeling her stomach twist into a knot, Olivia couldn't possibly begin to respond.

"They say that just watching her would remove their fatigue, that her performances lessoned both their fears and their pains, that the sight of her on the battlefield drove them to continue past what they thought possible...A dancer on the battlefield." Lady Penfold shook her head with a small chuckle. "A truly mysterious figure this woman. It is believed she must be the private dancer of His Radiance the Exalt himself."

"I ah, well…" Gulping, Olivia's mouth was parched dry, the woman's stern tone leaving her unsure if she was being praised or scolded.

"I dismissed all such rumours as nothing but boorish rubbish of course."

"R-Right."

The noble's face withered into a piercingly sharp look. "I see now I was wrong."

"I, well, gosh I wouldn't go quite th-"

"I am _not_ wrong often." And at that admission, the stony look finally faded and instead she looked upon Olivia with unabashed amazement. "Olivia of the Shepherds! I had heard, of course, of your talents, I thought them to be greatly exaggerated by those who know nothing of the arts. Never once did I expect you would be so, so sublime. Glorious Naga, the way you move, I never seen the like before, I am almost speechless."

Considering all she'd said, that didn't seem all that accurate, but it was still incredible praise. "Thank you!" She answered, screwing her eyes shut and blushing almost red enough to light the room.

"Lady Penfold." Robin finally spoke up. "If you're really so distracted by my assistant, I truly doubt we'll get anything done."

"Oh and there's our _master manipulator_ again." She snorted, making a show of rolling her eyes as she moved to stand beside the dancer. "Nevertheless, come Olivia, we shall continue to play along with him."

"Play along?" Robin's eyes were full of the falsest innocence she'd ever seen. "I was merely going to suggest that if you're so interested in her, there must surely be a better place to see her talents than my office? Oh, actually…isn't your studio not far from here?"

"S-Studio? _Your_ studio?" The knot in Olivia's stomach tightened as her flushing face drained to a pale white, finally realising just what was going on.

"Yes. _My_ studio. I am, after all, the patron of the Ylissean Exalted Arts Company."

' _T-T-T-The Ylissean Exalted!?'_ Even as a foreigner, she knew the name, the most historic performing arts group in the Halidom and among the most prestigious in the entire continent, they were many levels beyond anything she'd ever dreamed of.

"And, as our tactician well knows, I have been struggling lately with finding suitable talent, talent I can again proudly display towards this nation."

Robin just turned back to his work with a shrug, "Oh? Did you say something like that? I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

"No doubt the reason he dragged me all the way out here. No doubt the reason he has a dancer as an _assistant_." She continued, not even bothering to dignify the man with a response. "Very well then Olivia, come, let us see if those rumours were indeed true- if you truly have what it takes to perform for the Exalt."

"I-I-Ah, I-" She couldn't just-she had a job to do, and-and she'd! The Ylissean Exalted, there was-she couldn't possibly, it would just be a- And didn't he need her!? And, and "I, ah th-I don't b-bu-"

"Olivia." Smiling kindly up at her, Robin's reassuring voice cut through her panic once more, just the same as it always had. "Go."

* * *

"The Ylissean Exalted!" She gushed for what had to be the hundredth time several hours later as she sprung round Robin's office, twisting, twirling and all but bursting with nervous energy. "The Ylissean _Exalted!_ They were, they were so nice! I never even dreamed of, of anything like this!"

"I'm glad it went well." Robin laughed, leaning back and watching her excitement just as he had for the last ten minutes since her return.

"Naga! They were all so nice!" She repeated, every cell in her body pulsing with joie de vivre. "And, ma'am Penfold, she said I _had_ to be on the stage! Already! I-I, Gods! Robin! This is, this is…" Unable to tell if she wanted to laugh, cry, or scream, she couldn't even think to stop her feet, she couldn't think of anything at all but what had happened. "Naga! We perform at House Estelle in three weeks, I-I'm! I'm going to be on stage!"

All her wildest dreams, all her fantasies, all the silly wishes to perform for cheering crowds and packed halls- it was all going to be true!

"A-Ahuaah…Hah…R-Robin!" She sobbed suddenly, her legs collapsing and sending her to the ground as the raw joy finally overcame her. "I-I'm just, I'm so happy! It, huaa, it's everything I ever wanted."

"Olivia…Hey, c'mon now." He scolded her gently, pulling her to her feet and holding her softly in his arms, letting her slump weakly against him. "It's about time. You deserve it, you've always deserved this."

"A-Hu-huuah." She sniffed, blushing crimson and burying her face in his cloak to hide from the praise. "I still can't…it's like a dream." She added finally, sighing softly as she felt his hands holding her, strong and secure around her back.

"It'll surely help towards your dream, won't it? To have a theatre of your own?"

"I-I, R-Robin! H-Huhaaa!" That comment brought about fresh tears, leaving her laughing, sobbing and shaking all at once.

Feeling her tiny body shivering like a leaf and clinging wonderfully tight against him, it took everything Robin had to hold back his desires, to restrain a reaction. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, no not at all." She sniffed, "You've never, never done anything wrong.

"I just, it's even, it's even better than my dream." She continued a moment later, pulling herself slowly from his embrace, her face flushed red and chest shaking with unsteady breaths. "I always, I always thought, th-that if I _owned_ the theatre then I-I'd get to perform…even though I'm not very good. I th-thought that was the only way I-I could ever..."

"Olivia…"

"T-This, they want _me_." Even now the words came out half crouched in disbelief, "Robin… They want me to be on stage, to dance for everyone."

"As they should."

"I…I hah…" She sighed, shaking her head at his confidence in her. Unable to find a response, and even more unable to sort her feelings, Olivia simply began dancing once more, her steps slow and steady this time, no longer filled with nervous energy but with instead a warm and gentle happiness.

* * *

It was some time before she stopped, having calmed down her shuddering heart. And yet, rather than feeling peaceful, the more she danced and the more her excitement slowed the more her emotions became uneasy, the more her thoughts returned to the earlier conversation…until they were all twisted around an uncomfortably clear conclusion.

Frowning, she bit her cheek in frustration. She couldn't even begin to count how much she owed Robin, both for his actions during the war and for his actions since, but even as timid as she was, even for all that had happened, she still had her pride.

"Robin." Sucking in a deep breath, she steeled herself for a confrontation. "There was…I need to talk to you."

Laying down his pencil and looking up from his work, this time the tactician's face was completely serious. "She was wrong." He answered simply.

"W-Wha?" Olivia gaped, stepping backwards in surprise.

"You were going to ask if I hired you just to introduce you to Lady Penfold." He explained, pushing himself to his feet- making a show of talking to her as an equal. "If that was the only reason I asked for your help."

"I-ah." Wincing, Olivia realised again just how hard it was to ever take Robin by surprise. "Yes."

"No."

"B-But, I me-"

"I won't deny that I did wish to introduce you to her. I've actually mentioned you to her several times before, she just never took me seriously." He interrupted, spreading his hands in a shrug. "But, I wouldn't need to hire you to do that, there's a thousand ways I could have arranged the two of you to meet. I asked her to the office today so that she could see you, that's true. But, I brought _you_ to the office last week because I needed your help."

Olivia swallowed heavily, she wanted so badly to believe that. "I-Is that really true?"

"You know..." Robin sighed, shoulders sagging slightly as he stepped back "I wish it wasn't. I truly do, I wish I could say you were right, that this _was_ all a plan to get her to see you, to get you the stage you deserve."

A sudden flash of guilt across his eyes stilled her to silence and when she didn't speak he continued, "I love Ylisse, this Halidom, the people. I owe it _everything_ and I'm proud to be able to work for it in any way I can…but, but I'm still just a man. I get worn down, I get angry, I get frustrated- the long hours, the meetings, the endless paperwork, even just being stuck indoors all the time. Gods. I love my work, but sometimes I can't stand it."

"Robin." She breathed softly, stunned at the sight of their tactician baring himself so openly.

"Olivia, look, I know that it's hard for you to accept sometimes, that your dancing-that it helps, but it does. It does, it makes all the difference in the world sometimes. Even just in the time since you've been here, I've been getting more done than I had for months before." Restraining his emotions as quickly as they'd risen, his words were softer now, but so earnest she couldn't help but believe him. "I did want you to meet Lady Penfold, that's true, but that's not why I asked you to work for me.

"I hired you because of what I wanted from you… For completely selfish reasons."

Watching as he walked back to his desk, turning away from her and back to the paperwork Olivia finally accepted his words, a glowing warmth slowly thrumming through her body as the last of her anxiety faded away.

"It's not selfish." She answered, smiling radiantly when she saw him looking to her once more. "It's not selfish, not at all, it's…it's exactly what I want too, it's what it should be! I want to help you Robin! A-And I'm going to keep helping you, no matter what!"

She didn't need to spell out her meaning. Working for the Ylissean Exalted Arts Company, she would have both money and exposure, there was no reason to continue this job.

But she would. Whenever she wasn't at the studio, she would be here, at his side.

Because Robin _needed_ her.

"I-but, Olivia..." Cutting his words off as he ran his hands through his hair with a reluctant sigh, finally, he nodded, accepting her resolve alongside his own. "Then, please..."

Laughing equally from joy as from relief, Olivia was already in motion, the surge of pride impossible to resist.

Her dance this time was quick and light, the complex turns and intricate movements telling a story of a woman who had yearned her whole life to find her place, the pain of being a burden, the bliss of being wanted.

* * *

 _On the ninth day she scolded herself._

Humming happily to herself as she put the final touches on the stew she was creating, Olivia was in a good mood.

' _The kitchen looks so much nicer like this.'_ She smiled, looking around at the few dashes of colour she'd been able to add recently, miniature potted plants, some new curtains and even a few decorations. They were small indulgences, but the feelings behind them were powerful.

"And…done." She laughed, dulling the fire and spooning out a single serving for herself before settling down at the table.

Gregor was out again. That was fine, he'd said he would be home tonight, but she knew her husband sometimes lost track of the time, the embers would keep the pot warm until morning and if he wasn't back by then she could simply rekindle them before she left for work.

Stirring her meal, Olivia allowed herself a small moment of self-satisfaction at that. Even if Gregor didn't come back until sometime tomorrow, whenever he did come in, she'd have a nice warm meal ready for him.

"Oooh Naga." The smell of the meat quickly knocked her from any introspection and she wasted no more time, practically wolfing down the meal the moment the first taste hit her mouth. "Mmm! Ahhh!" She moaned happily, _'It's so good!'_

The difference the ingredients made was absolutely staggering, after so long spent scrimping and saving, eating as cheaply as possible and stretching the low quality foodstuff far beyond their lifespan…to be using quality meat, fresh vegetables, it was bliss!

Lost in a happy daze, it wasn't until the meal was completely devoured that rational thoughts returned.

' _It's so late.'_ She thought, with a slight unease.

She'd been coming home later and later recently, it wasn't by any specific intention, each day she told herself she would finish early and head home, that she would look after her husband or clean and cook in his absence if he was out…and each day she found herself staying late into the evening, lost in her dancing, sometimes only even noticing the passing hours when she heard _Robin_ yawning to himself.

It had become such a habit she'd even begun to come into the office after her practices with the performance company, having found herself feeling bored and restless when she tried simply returning home.

"I hope he's okay…" She sighed, looking again through the window to the dark night sky.

Her worries were kind, however, without her even being aware of it, Olivia's thoughts had long since wandered from her absent husband.

"He still had all that work from Frederick when I left." She added with a frown, a pang of guilt running through her at having left even despite the late hour. "I, I hope he's not still here."

"Phah." She huffed, pushing herself to her feet and making to clean up the kitchen, "It's ridiculous the way he treats himself."

She couldn't deny the importance of his work of course, but still, "He needs someone to take care of him!"

That was the solution. She was sure of it. Just like she took care of Gregor, supported him in his lifestyle, Robin needed someone there to look after him, someone to make sure he didn't push himself to collapse or… Uneasy memories ran through her again and all she could think of was the earnest look on his face when he'd confessed the strain his role took on him.

"Robin!" She growled, hating the very thought of him like that. "Hpmh, it's, it's just…" It couldn't go on! He spent so much time worrying about everyone else, about making sure Morgan didn't spend too much of her life stuck behind a desk, and he wasn't considering himself at all! He needed someone to be there for him.

But thinking about that only brought up another mystery. _Why_ was he still alone?

As one of the earliest Shepherds, he'd been with the squad even longer than she had, almost five years all told. She'd never known any group as close as the Shepherds, they'd fought together, they'd bled together, they'd saved each other's lives and slowly, one by one or a few at a time, most of them had paired off.

Except Robin.

Their wonderful, kind, caring tactician had remained almost obstinately single the entire time she'd known him. It defied logic.

After seeing the way Tharja had stuck to him when she'd first joined, she'd initially assumed they were together. But while she had no doubt he cared deeply for the dark mage, she was certain they'd never become an item… Tharja still wore no ring, and it seemed very unlikely to Olivia that if Robin had ever taken her hand that she would possibly hide it, Tharja would wear proof of Robin's love as loudly and proudly as she could and all would know of their relationship.

Lucina on the other hand, she was much more secretive, it was certainly possible to imagine her hiding an illicit relationship with their tactician... By the time the war in Valm drew to a close, she and most of the other Shepherds had all but assumed that to be the case, none had missed how close he'd become to the former Exalt. _'And, not to mention Morgan.'_ She added with a slightly guilty pause, it was very easy to remember that Morgan was Robin's child, it sometimes took a little more to remember she was also Lucina's child.

' _He and Lucina were obviously together in- in…'_ Well she didn't really know how exactly Morgan could have possibly come to visit them, _'In_ somewhere _!'_

Even among those who didn't suspect something had already kindled between Robin and Lucina, almost everyone assumed it would at some point. It wasn't as if there was any doubt they'd remained close following the war, Lucina came by the office almost as often as Tharja did.

' _So then, why?'_ Robin had been back for _months_ now, and still, their relationship seemed the same as it had ever been. As often as she'd seen them together, she'd never once seen anything suggestive between them. They'd been at peace for almost a year, and still there was no talk of a wedding, nor even any talk of them together at all.

Shaking her head in frustration, Olivia sighed, there wasn't anything for it. She'd asked him about Lucina, she'd dropped hints about gifts for her, or places he could take her…and always Robin's answer was the same. He held immense respect for her. He considered her among his closest companions. But he had no plans to marry her.

' _Not yet at least.'_ He had laughed, teasing her in that infuriating manner of his before changing the topic.

It didn't make sense. They were undeniably close, they got on amazingly, they even had a child together…and yet, nothing. Still, she knew well enough that just the presence of the future children didn't guarantee a relationship, Cordelia's awkwardness around Ricken and Nowi's lacking relationship with Donnel were proof enough of that.

"So does that mean…he doesn't love her?"

If Olivia had been paying attention, she would have noticed her heart beating slightly faster at that musing, a small flush dusting her cheeks. _'Then perhaps he loves someone else?'_ She wondered, with a slight breathlessness.

' _But then, why has he never sai-Oh! unless she was already taken?'_ And suddenly Olivia's thoughts were running away with her, thinking about how generous Robin had always been to her, how kind, how understanding, not to mention all he'd done for her rece-

' _No, no, I, no. That's ridiculous.'_ She scolded herself, shaking those thoughts away with an embarrassed flush. _'That's completely unfair to him.'_ He'd done all that to help her and to request her help in return, she knew Robin didn't have some kind of ulterior motive!

"I'm just, I'm just tired." She answered, dutifully ignoring the small warm feeling in her chest as she finished cleaning the house, and preparing for bed.

"Still…" She added a few minutes later, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, finding herself yet unable to clear the tactician from her mind. "I do hope he's not lonely."

That thought shuddered cold through her, she couldn't bear to think of him like that. He didn't deserve it, not with all he did for everyone. _' He's always working so diligently, for Ylisse, for everyone. And he's done so much to support this family.'_

"A-Ah!?"

Eyes snapping open, Olivia bolted upright in bed the moment that thought hit her, a lead weight of guilt twisting around in her stomach. "No, that's… Geez, Olivia, what are you thinking?"

No! Robin wasn't the one supporting her family, she was. He just…he just needed help, that's why he'd asked her.

As she lay back down however, she found herself now uncomfortably wide awake. Even as she dismissed it, the thought was an insidious one. In such a short time Robin had done so much for her, helped _her_ so much, maybe more than even Basilio had. As much as she tried to push the idea of it from her mind, it was impossible not to compare him to her husband.

While Gregor was passed out drunk in some bar. Robin was working hard to improve the Halidom.

While Gregor disappeared for days or weeks without notice. Robin was always there, in his office or the palace, reliable and honest.

While Gregor was out spending all their money drinking and playing. Robin had been helping her take her first steps towards reaching her dreams.

"Olivia!" She scolded herself loudly, shocked she was even thinking such things. "I-Naga, forgive me. I must be-it's far too late."

Gregor wasn't a burden! He was the man she loved! _'This is what I wanted, that's why I took the job, to support him!'_

That's all she had wanted, that's all she was concerned with. To support her husband, to make him happy. That would make her happy, it would make her whole family happy. It was as simple as that.

And yet, somehow sleep didn't come easily.

* * *

 _On the twelfth day she was shocked._

"Come on honey." She smiled gently, carefully helping her husband through the house. "Let's get you to bed."

"Bh-bahah!" Gregor bellowed, his drunken good humour loud and clear as he leaned heavily on her. "A-Huah, is too early to be sleeping! Gregor is ne-*hic*-need, Gregor is needing to make with celebrations!"

"I think you've celebrated enough tonight love." She chuckled, easing him onto the mattress. "Now, I'm just go take a bath and th-AIIE!?"

Moving to turn away, Olivia was suddenly yanked backwards into his arms.

"No! Is diff-is, is not the same!" He laughed, sitting up on the bed his arms wrapped clumsily around her waist. "Gregor is, must celebrate Olivia!"

"C-Celebrate me?" She asked, wincing away from the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath as she squirmed in his grip.

"Yes! Is Olivia great success, no? You are gett-hah, getting the dancing job!"

"Oh, ah right. Right." She'd told him about her audition and her work over dinner. It had actually been the first time they'd had a proper conversation in a few days now…she doubted he'd remember it in the morning, but it had still been nice. "Well, er- thank you."

"H-Haha! Do not be, be thanking Gregor! Gregor is thanking you! Beautiful wife is-is, Gregor is proud!" Pulling her tighter against him, his palms slid thick up her body. Surprised, Olivia completely froze as he tugged the top of her dress down, his hands squeezing heavily on her breasts.

"A-Ah-Ow!" She gasped in pain. Not having expected it didn't help, but he was always a little rougher when he was drunk. "W-Wait, gha, h-honey, ah!"

"Come! Come! Is celebrate time for family!" He laughed, pulling her clumsily into his lap, letting her feel his cock hard against her ass. "Is-*hic*- is, time of making love! Ahahah! And maybe of making baby!"

This wasn't unusual. She'd been here many times before. What _was_ unusual was the sudden shudder of revulsion that ran through her.

The stench of alcohol, sweat and vomit. The clumsy movements. The lack of control.

"N-No. No, wait." She repeated, heart pounding as she tugged his fingers desperately from her chest.

She didn't want this!

"W-Wha?" He didn't fight her, he never would. He simply stared up in confusion. "Is Olivia being angry with Gregor?"

"No…I…" Squirming from his lap, her sudden panic died as soon as it had begun. There was nothing to fear, not from Gregor, not ever. "I just, not like this, not when you're drunk."

"Is but, Olivia is never complaining before!" He argued, his confusion not lessoning. "Gregor is telling all friends, has be-best wife in world, *hic* she always looking after Gregor! Never be turning down."

That was true, she realised, her heart shuddering. And-and wasn't that what she was meant to do? As his wife? A tremor of uneasy guilt settled in her…

"We'll do it in the morning, okay?" She compromised, forcing a smile as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, darting out as he reached for her again. "When you're sober, as much as you want, okay? Robin won't mind if I'm a little late."

Swaying back and forth on the bed, Gregor seemed to slowly accept her words. "Huah…" He answered, falling backwards with a cross between a grunt and a burp.

* * *

' _Naga.'_ Olivia sighed, sinking slowly into the hot tub several minutes later, sighing as the warm water gently eased away her worries.

"Sex…" She whispered aloud, just the sound of the word raising her heartbeat. _'It's been some time... I haven't even-even thought about it.'_

In recent months Gregor had been spending more and more time away from home and with everything else going on, her constant worries about money, fears for her family's future and now the new role Robin had given her…carnal pleasure had been the furthest thing from her mind.

And now…

"H-Haaa." She breathed heavily, bringing her hands tentatively over her tender breasts, flushing deeply as she slowly massaged away any lingering discomfort.

…Now it was like the floodgates had been opened. Now that she was alone it was as if all the sexual desire she'd ignored were suddenly racing back through her body.

"Haa-haaa." She panted, rolling her fingers slowly over the large mounds, arching her back out of the water as she pressed gently against her pert nipples. "Naga. Mmmm"

It wasn't as if she didn't want it.

"H-Ahhmmm." A quiet moan escaped her lips as she spread her legs out across the edges of the tub, shuddering at the feeling of her legs spread open so brazenly and the soft desire burning from between them.

She just…she hadn't wanted _that_.

Frowning as the mood dulled and her desires ebbed away, the uneasy feelings returned. She'd never turned Gregor down before, not for anything...even now she felt guilty for doing so. Wasn't that her role as a wife? Her matrimonial duties? It was hardly the first time he'd come to her in such a state, she should have been used to it...so, so why?

' _I don't…I don't like doing it when he's drunk.'_ She admitted finally. It was uncomfortable, it was rough and between passing out and throwing up, Gregor was as likely to complete the act as to not.

"I love him." She whispered aloud, knowing the words were truth. _'It's not like I don't want to be with him.'_

Her fingers rolled gently over her nipples again-just how he used to do to her.

' _I just…want it to be like it was.'_ Like it used to be, during the war, during their honeymoon...She could still remember, still envision the way it had felt.

"H-Hahhnn." She panted quietly, the need reigniting as long supressed desires slowly returned. Clenching her calves against the edge of the tub, a warm shudder ran through her body and she closed her eyes, surrendering herself to a fantasy. _'I, I want…'_

She imagined herself held securely in his strong arms, safe and warm in his embrace.

"Mmmaahh." Her hands moved firmer over her breasts, squeezing and kneading them.

She could feel his soft kisses on her neck, his breath hot against her skin as he whispered his love for her.

"A-Hhaaaa. A-AHH!" Bucking her hips and unwilling to resist a moment longer, her right hand slid between her legs, pressing a finger against her aching pussy.

She could see herself running her fingers across his body, slim but muscular, she could feel the power within even as he held her so tenderly, even as he guided her hands away and eased her legs open.

"MM-MHhaa!" Squeezing down on her breast, Olivia gasped and shook, her body shuddering as her fingers spread her pussy lips apart, grinding her index gently over her clitoris.

She could feel his length hard against her pussy, feel his need as great as hers…

"AHMmmm-AHaah!" She cried, biting down on her lip to muffle the sound as she slowly pushed a finger inside her.

She could feel his cock spreading her open, pushing firmly deep inside her.

"G-Gods!" It'd been too long. Too long.

She could see herself gasping between kisses, see herself running her hands through his white hai-

"Gods! Robi-"

Everything stopped.

Eyes flying open and jaw wide in silent shock, Olivia jolted upright, squeezing her legs hard against her chest.

"I… I…"

She couldn't speak, could barely think.

' _That's…I wasn't, I- That's not what I...'_

Holding herself like that, shivering with sudden guilt, mystified confusion and unanswered lust, she didn't move.

She didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to think.

 _'I didn't, didn't mean to... Robin...'_

Hours passed and still she couldn't get out. Couldn't make sense of herself, of what she wanted.

The water ran cold. She didn't move.

And then, sometime after midnight, with resolve weakened from desire as much as from fatigue…

"H-Ha-haaaa. Mhaah! A-Ah!"

...Slowly her fingers slid back between her legs.

In the morning she was gone with the daybreak, hours before her husband stirred.

* * *

 _On the fourteenth day she fell._

"Olivia, it's late. You should go home."

Continuing to dance, she didn't respond. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was right.

It was late, Gregor might be home, she should leave. She should go prepare dinner. She should go clean the house. She should go.

Dipping low, she caught Robin's eyes once again, held his gaze as he watched her slowly raise herself up, saw his eyes widen slightly as her hands ran up her sides, perfectly outlining the curves of her body.

Robin was still here. Robin was watching her. She didn't want to go, not while he was still working so hard, not when he still needed her.

And so, she continued.

Olivia knew a thousand dances, from classical to modern, to variants, to experimental. Her movements told stories, wove tales and showcased emotions. But her favourite type of dancing, the kind she did whenever she was able to, was completely freeform. No routine, no guidelines and no thoughts, she would follow whatever her soul, whatever her heart, desired and create from that something meaningful in that moment.

That was how she danced now. Clearing her mind, she acted without will, intention or purpose, thinking only of each step as she did it.

She swung her hips around in a wide lazy circle.

She leant herself backwards, sliding her palms down her smooth bare stomach.

She flicked herself forwards, mouth open in a tiny gasp and breasts bouncing against the limits of her clothing.

With each movement, with each passing minute, the mood between them grew thicker and he feelings more charged. Without a single spoken word, the atmosphere of the room slowly changed, filling with an alluring, sensual desire.

And Olivia watched him the entire time.

She watched as he worked. She watched as he looked up at her, carefully and furtively at first. She watched as he pushed his work aside, leaning over his desk and to her.

She watched as he looked only to her.

She was wearing a new outfit today, bought with the money he'd paid her.

A light silken top that wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them together full and round, tied around the back of her neck. A side-tied sarong skirt that slunk tight around her waist, open at the side to give a full view of her long slender legs with each movement.

Custom tailored, both were black with purple trim, the same colours as his cloak. His colours. She hadn't thought a thing about it when she'd ordered it made several days ago, it had seemed only natural, fitting... This was the first time she had worn it, the first time anyone had seen her in it.

And now, as she turned away from Robin, sliding a hand slowly down her long legs, she accepted the truth. She was wearing it for him.

Dancing, for him, in an ardour created from her own wants, her own needs, she understood.

The tension between them rose to dizzying heights, but all her doubts and anxiety had long since faded away. Twisting her body in slow, erotic movements, Olivia knew for certain why she was here.

* * *

"Robin." Olivia was the first to break the silence, sliding her hips from side to side as she breathed his name, swaying slowly towards his desk. "Do you know, I've never… I've never danced for anyone else before."

Just as with her dancing, she let herself go, released herself from all thoughts and inhibitions saying only what her soul was aching to divulge.

"What?" He blinked, her words shaking him from his transfixion, even as his eyes tracked her every movement. "But what about all th-"

"No." She sighed, smiling warmly as she bent forwards, slowly pulsing her chest towards the man. "Before, even in the war and after, it was never _for_ anyone. I just danced…and sometimes people watched. I couldn't even look at them without losing my focus."

She was looking at him now. Her eyes never once leaving his, the warmth inside her glowing hotter and hotter each time she saw his eyes tracing their way up and down the length of her body.

She was on display for him. Even as she flushed crimson, the fire inside her only burned fiercer.

"You're the only man I've ever danced for. The only one I've ever asked to watch me." She admitted. "Maybe…maybe that's why it feels so different?"

"D-Different?" He swallowed.

She didn't answer him with words, twisting in place, sliding her body slowly back and forth, she didn't need to speak. Her movements told no tale, they spoke of no story…only of desire, of a sensual ache and a primal need.

Not a single thing had changed, but the room suddenly felt hot-thick with want.

Stepping around the desk, directly in front of the tactician, Olivia closed her eyes, breathing in one final time-she made to steel herself, but there was no need. Her body, her soul, was already dictating her movements.

"When I was dancing, before you found me, I was asked- more often than any other request, to give a…a special dance. A _private_ dance."

"O-Olivia!" The affronted anger flashing through his eyes was only more balm on her heart. Robin cared so much for so many people, he concerned himself with so many great and terrible things. That someone like him would be offended for her sake, that she would be propositioned like that...it was comforting.

"I never did, I never could." She answered, smiling warmly and standing barely a metre from the man, her hips turning in a slow, sultry circle. "No matter how much they offered."

"But now…" Running her hands slowly up the length of her body, pushing her heaving chest towards him, she wrapped her fingers around her neck. "But now, I-I'd like to try it."

"O-Olivia…" He held his hands out, a pained look on his face at hearing her story, "Wait, you don't have to. There's noth-"

"I want to."

The ties fell apart instantly, and with it her top fell to the floor.

Her breasts bounced free, and she leaned back, displaying herself utterly for him.

She watched as his jaw dropped, his mouth falling open as he stared transfixed at her body, his eyes following her every movement as she slowly, desperately slowly, slithered herself closer to him.

"I-I've never done anything like this." She whispered, her heart slamming against her chest, "B-but…"

"I-I don-"

"Please. Robin." She reached out, running a hand across his cheek...before giving into a temptation she hadn't even known she held, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against his, moaning a quiet sigh against his mouth at the warm sensation. "Robin. You're the only man I've danced for. The only man I want to dance for."

"Please…watch me."

Swallowing heavily, he nodded, and so she stepped away, leaning backwards and running her hands up her stomach, cupping her sizeable breasts, kneading them gently with a soft moan "R-Robin."

Slinking backwards, she turned her hips in a wide, slow, circle, stretching her legs out as she pressed her hands firmer into the milky white orbs. Sighing and gasping as she felt the need between her legs burn ever hotter.

Spinning in place, she dipped forward, dragging her fingers along the hardwood floor and pushing her hips backward, ensuring he could make out every contour of her ass through the thin fabric.

Even without looking, she could feel his gaze on her. He was staring at her! He couldn't take his eyes off her! Gods! Had she ever been this turned on in her life?

"Robin…" She breathed his name once more, sliding to the floor before raising herself gracefully to her feet, swaying slowly towards him, stepping forward inch by inch until she was leaning right over him, until she could feel his breath, ragged and hot, on her bare skin.

She knew she should have been nervous or hesitant, she should have had doubts. There was nothing.

Leaning her head in his shoulder, she reached down, taking his hands in hers and placing them firmly on her hips, letting him feel every inch of her as she turned, holding back a moan at the feeling of his skin hot against hers as she rotated slowly on the spot.

A side-tie skirt. The purchase suddenly made sense now. It was so he could remove it anytime he wished. Her lips dragged against his neck and he didn't need the hint, the skirt fell to the ground a moment later.

Again she leant in, pressing her lips softly against his, and again she stepped back…only half a step this time, her entire body in full view…she wanted, she needed him to see, to see every inch of her as she slid her hands down her neck, arching her back as her fingers ran over her breasts, gasping as they trailed down her stomach…

…Biting her lip with all the restraint she had as they slid her panties to the floor.

"Olivia…N-Naga…" Robin gasped, his eyes following her every movement, watching as she pulled the soaked fabric from against her pussy, trailing them down her legs, staring as she stepped out of them and slid herself naked into his lap.

"I-I can stop." She promised, wrapping her legs around the base of the chair, gyrating her hips back and forth against him as her hands pulled at his belt. "If, if this isn't what you want. I ca-"

This time it was his kiss that interrupted her, his hands warm and needy on her cheek as he held her in place, opening her mouth with his tongue and kissing her with all the passion he'd restrained for so long.

"I never want you to stop." He answered without a single doubt, "Olivia…I need you."

The fire inside her exploded and she crashed her lips desperately back against his, moaning and gasping in his mouth as she finally pulled his belt apart, sliding off him and breaking the kiss only when she was able to yank his pants to the ground. Only when his cock, rock hard and aching for attention, was finally freed.

"I- Ah!"

Staring wide eyed, Olivia's jaw dropped…it was almost enough to stop her rhythmic movements.

"Robin…" She whispered, instinctively licking her lips as she reached out to it, gently cupping his balls and sliding a finger fully along his length. "I-It's magnificent."

She knew she didn't have a true frame of reference, it was only the second one she'd ever seen…but as she tentatively wrapped her fingers around his girth, she knew the words would remain true had she seen a thousand. In length, in girth, even the way it was curved, the very sight tugged at some primal need she'd never even considered until this moment. Squeezing gently on his balls and dragging a finger around his glans, she couldn't possibly think of another way to describe it. "Magnificent." She repeated, awestruck.

It would almost have been scary, if it had been anyone else. But this was Robin. She trusted Robin. He would never hurt her, not even by mistake.

"Ah-uhaa." Sucking in a deep breath, anticipation and exhilaration both peaking inside her, Olivia slid herself carefully forwards once more. Biting her lips as she draped her arms over his shoulder, she positioned herself above his hard cock, slowly pushing her hips down, letting it press against her soaking pussy, feeling it gently spreading her open.

"N-Naga!" Robin gasped, throwing his head back as her pussy finally made contact with his aching cock.

"G-Gods…AH-Haaaa." She gasped in reply, feeling the head slowly pushing her lips open, spreading her wider than ever before, than she'd ever imagined. "I- Robin, I want this, so much!"

Throwing her head back with a wordless sigh, Olivia began to move, rocking herself back and forth to a slow rhythm she slowly descended, her mouth falling open and her breath coming in increasingly ragged pants as she felt his hard cock sliding deeper inside her, his cockhead forcing her inner walls further apart and her pussy wrapping tight and slick around his length.

"I-It's good!" Robin gasped, the shudders from his body running through his length and transferred intensely inside her. "Olivia! It's so warm, an-and wet!"

"Mmaa-ah! Y-Yeah." She groaned, gritting her teeth to fight back the raw searing pleasure as she continued to slowly grind her way down, slowly sheathing more and more inside him.

"R-R-Robin! Robin! A-Ahhaa, ah-ahh!"

Until finally, she stopped.

Gasping and panting, Olivia threw her head from side to side, biting down on her lip and only just barely managing to hold onto her composure as she felt Robin's length filling her as deep as she'd ever been filled before. Holding herself still several inches off his lap, she felt the glans pressed hard against the increased resistance, the virgin walls of her innermost depths.

"Ghmm! GHA-Ahha! I! I- R-Robinnnn…"

With her pussy stretched tight around his pulsing length, she remained still, her mind struggling to cope as her legs shook violently at the intense sensations. Groaning and panting, it took everything Olivia had- all her courage, all her willpower, just to hold back from cumming right then and there.

Seeing her distress, Robin finally reached up, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, and moving his lips to her neck, pushing his hips slightly up inside her as he prepared to take over.

"N-No! No." She moaned, throwing her head shakily from side to side as she reached down and desperately pushed his arms away.

"N-No." She repeated, sucking in a deep breath and barely managing to fight back her composure as she wrapped her arms lovingly over his shoulders.

"Wha-" He stared at her in confusion.

"Shhh. Please, please Robin. You're always…you always work so hard. F-For everyone, for, for me. I-ahhn, ah, I… Just tonight. Robin. Just…relax. L-Let me, take care of you. Please."

"Olivia." His expression softened and she could feel him relax, laying his hands warmly and securely around her waist, but surrendering all control to her. "Of course, please."

"I-R-Robin." She sighed happily. "W-Watch me. Watch me."

"I will. Always."

Breathing raggedly and screwing her eyes shut, she kissed him as gently as she could, fighting with everything she had to ignore the way his cockhead felt inside her, the feeling of it pressing against areas within her no-one had ever touched before.

Leaning back, she sucked in one final breath, rocking her hips back and forth one final time in the same lusty dance as before, gripping tight to his shoulders, she arched back…

…And slammed down! Feeling the final few inches of his cock finally slam into her, driving hard to the very back walls of her pussy and at last sheathing his length fully inside her.

"GHA-UGHAAAAAAA!" She screamed, her vision exploding in a flash of white as her eyes rolled back into her head and raw pleasure ripped through her. Falling limply into Robin's chest, Olivia came, then came again, and again, her mouth wide open as she gasped, her body shaking and convulsing, feeling as if every part of her body was filled with him.

"G-Ghhaaa-Gods…" She groaned, only barely managing to form words a minute later as she slowly recovered, her body gradually growing accustomed to the thick rod inside her.

"-u okay? Olivia!" His words sounded fuzzy, as if coming from far away.

Huh? Robin was speaking to her? Blinking dizzily, slowly the rest of the world came back into focus and she was able to concentrate on more than just the feeling of her walls wrapped tight around his length.

"Robin…" She panted, pressing her lips against his neck, marvelling at the security of his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. "I-I've never felt…never felt anything like this."

"Y-Yeah, you feel incredible." He agreed, gently stroking his fingers along her back. "Y-You're so, Gods, you're so tight. It's lik-"

"It's because it's you." She answered, guessing his next comment.

Nodding, he grunted, his hands moving faster across her back in obvious need. "C-Can you move?"

Her legs were still shaking from the incredible orgasm, her pussy was still incredible sensitive, her body was still on fire from his ministrations.

But Olivia held tight to her pride. She was here to look after Robin! He needed her!

"O-Of course."

His hands relinquished control once again, squeezing firmly around her smooth round ass and she slowly drew herself up. "UNGH-Haa!" She groaned, feeling his hard cock scraping down the insides of her pussy and leaving her feeling almost unbearably empty.

It was that moment, with Robin's cock half out of her, with her eyes closed and her mind re-establishing her movements, that Olivia realised just how badly she was already addicted to this feeling. She _needed_ to feel him sheathed inside her again. She needed to feel him. Without even intending to, she had already become his.

' _That's fine.'_ Some distant part of her mind allowed, _'Robin needs me too.'_ That was how it should be.

And with that final thought, Olivia, once again, began to dance.

"Gh-GHAAA!" She cried, screaming again in pleasure as her hips lowered- rhythmically and carefully down his hard length, burying him fully inside her again.

"R-ROBIN!" She cried, her vision flashing white and her pussy constricting hard around his cock as she came once more.

But, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to him with all her might, she didn't stop.

"H-Haa! Go-Gods! Olivia!" Robin answered her cries as she smoothly began sliding her hips up and down his cock, feeling her pussy wrapped almost painfully tight around him each time she came, feeling her fingers digging into his shoulder as she screamed in pleasure, but always, always feeling her continue.

Again, and again she danced herself down his length. Without ever changing the tempo, without losing the flow or slowing her pace.

With her vision long since faded to white and her tongue lolling weakly out of her mouth, Olivia's cries were reduced to barely more than ragged gasps, but even acting purely on instinct still her walls contorted tight around him, squeezing and milking his cock with everything she had, as if her entire soul was devoted to the one purpose.

Sliding noisily up and down, the atmosphere was thick with desperate, reckless need, her movements screaming only of a blazing desire, an uncontrollable lust.

"O-Olivia! I'm, Gods!" Robin cried, his fingers digging hard into her ass as he fought down the desire to take control back from the dancer, gritting his teeth and panting desperately as he felt her smooth melodic movements trying to wring every last drop of cum from him. "I-I'm getting close!"

' _O-Outside!'_ Some distant echo of reason whispered in her mind. She couldn't possibly let him- it was too dangero-

"INSIDE ME! CUM! ROBIN!" She begged, her mind long since gone and voice returning only long enough to feel his cock pulsing inside her. "Naga! I-I want it!"

The thought of losing his cock now, of not feeling it inside her anymore, she couldn't possibly take that! She needed it, she _needed_ to feel his seed inside her, to be painted in his colours!

"GHHAAA!" Robin roared in response, holding tight to her with all his strength as she slammed herself down one final time, peaking once again as his cock drove hard into the deepest walls of her pussy.

"H-Haa, ahaa!" Still orgasming, Olivia was barely able to even process the feeling as she felt his cock grow even larger inside her, felt it scraping and twitching against the back of her pussy for a single moment…

"G-GHHA!" He gasped, spots dancing in front of his eyes as the pressure finally exploded and his cock sprayed rope after rope of thick, hot cum violently against her innermost walls. Hands holding her clasped in place, he leaned back with a guttural moan.

"AIIYAAA-"

Sensitive beyond telling and with her entire body shaking and convulsing, Olivia came the instant she felt his seed pushing against her body, then again and again with each twitch of his cock, each fresh burst of his release. Her mind was seared blank and her vision faded, her eyes rolling back in her head as the indescribably pleasure coursed through her, changing her completely and utterly.

And then everything went white.

* * *

"I-Ah…huh?"

Blinking herself out of a daze, Olivia had no idea how much time passed before she came back to her senses. "Ah-ghnng…" She added, panting weakly and squirming in his lap as her senses slowly un-fogged and she could once again feel his cock, still hard within her.

"Hey there." Robin whispered gently, running his hands softly up her back as she turned to look at his warm, smiling face. "Are you okay? You passed out at the end there."

"I-Oh, ah." She could only barely remember it, "It…it just felt so good." All she could remember was the pleasure, almost going insane with it.

…That and a small voice, an intensely burning desire within her, already telling her she needed more…

"Yeah." He sighed happily, cradling her head in his hands, pressing his lips against hers, they kissed gently, lovingly this time. "You were amazing, incredible."

"W-Was I?" Her heart skipped a beat, and even now, after everything, she found herself blushing. "I-It was good?"

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." He answered.

And she knew then, lying in Robin's lap and feeling his cum dripping thick down her legs, that he wasn't like any other man she knew. She could feel it in the way he held her, in the way he kissed her, in the very atmosphere of the room...

She could feel just how much he wanted her. Just how much he needed her.

"Good." She smiled, laying her head exhausted into his shoulder. "That's how it should be."

She should have felt guilty, or hesitant, or a thousand other things. But all she felt was an incredible warmth, the fulfilment of a desire she'd sought her entire life.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we have it! Like I said, a little bit sweeter this time no? Ignore the context a little and we've got what I think almost works as a Robin/Olivia love story. If nothing else, didn't you have fun seeing the dancer who was scared to have anyone look at her, grow into a woman begging her man to watch her?

A little less sex than I envisioned (sorry to everyone I told I was going to put a threesome in this chapter, that and several other fun scenes got excised, expect them next time!) but a lot going on, and hopefully the sex that is here was enjoyable!

But again like I said at the top, I like Gregor, portraying him like this is NOT bashing him. It's simply taking his epilogue seriously. He's a great guy, but he's also a flawed man, and even so Olivia is just as much at fault as he is. By refusing to confront the issue he never even realised he was causing a problem. Still of course, ultimately, Robin is the one to blame. Robin's the bad guy here.

Also: There's a new poll out in my profile. We've had quite a few of the first generation Shepherds in a row now, so I'd like to bring in one of the second generation soon. I've got them all planned out, but most of their stories are somewhat flexible in terms of order (not Cynthia, sorry).

So, here's another chance to influence how this story progresses. Tell me which of the second generation Shepherds would you like to see first?

And, good news for those of you most concerned with the first generation, each of those stories also requires some setup with regards to their mother. So, a vote for Kjelle means Robin needs to take care of Sully first, Nowi for Nah, etc. So, if you really want to see any of those, go and make your voice heard. Bonus points for dropping your reason in a review/PM, you might be able to sway me over in a close call!

Anyhow, that's enough out of me!

Up next… Does anyone else think it's about time we applied some of Robin's new instincts to the scientific method?


	7. Bonus - A Small Push

**Bonus – A Small Push**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey all! So a little faster on the update this time, thankfully. I was aiming to have this out before Christmas, obviously that didn't happen, but, I did manage it before New Years. So! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you all.

However, as you've probably noted from the title, this isn't Miriel's chapter just yet.

In short, as you will have seen, quite a bit of time passed during Olivia's chapter. I was planning to lead into Miriel's chapter by showing Robin's perspective on those events, showing everything that happened on the way to that end.

However it ended up being a lot bigger than I anticipated, to the point where trying to shoehorn Miriel in would be doing it a disservice, so I'm going to get that all out of the way like this!

Also: In regards to formatting, I've noticed sometimes line breaks that I can see in my Doc Manager aren't showing up on the site itself. So sorry if that happens and the formatting goes a bit wonky, hopefully I can get it all fixed.

One thing I want to note quickly, just in regards to some feedback I've gotten. This is not an NTR focussed story, it has NTR/cheating elements to keep the scenario realistic, but the focus of the story is manipulation. It probably feels like an NTR focussed story because of the first few women I've focussed on two of them have been married, but remember the majority of the Shepherds aren't married. Hell, I've even removed three potentially married ones from the pool.

I say this because I don't want the people who're here only for NTR to end up disappointed/bored in the next few chapters as a much greater focus is put on the single women. Especially when the children characters get involved (none of whom are married).

* * *

 _Robin knew, better than most, that sometimes all someone ever needed was one tiny push. After all, it's often the smallest of changes that yields the greatest consequences._

* * *

 **Eighteen Days Ago**

The first thing Lissa noticed was the comfortable warmth blanketing her.

"Mmmm…" She mumbled, eyes opening for just barest of instants before she snuggled back against the man behind her. It was still early, her internal clock answered, at least another hour before dawn…far too early to wake up yet. Mind resolved she squirmed happily back into his chest, smiling at the feeling of his arms draped loosely around her.

Lying like this, held in his arms, she felt safe, warm, protected. It was a wonderful feeling, but also somehow nostalgic… Strange for Lon to hold her like this, didn't he usually sleep on the far side of the bed? She hadn't been wrapped up like this in a long time, not since the last time she'd slept with Ro-

' _E-Hu-AH!?'_

Eyes shooting wide open, a blast of adrenaline froze her in place, her heart slamming painfully hard against her chest as she suddenly recognised the feeling…

…As she recognised where she was.

' _Gods!'_

The warmth of his body against hers, the comforting feeling of his breath across her shoulders, the security of his arms around her.

Screwing her eyes shut in disbelief changed nothing. She didn't even need to look to know it. It was the familiar loving comfort she'd felt so many times before, that she'd thought of so many times since.

' _R-Robin...I, Gods. 'I, th-that's, I… No'_

Breath held tight in her throat, Lissa's stomach twisted into a tight knot as memories of the previous knight…of the previous few hours, returned painfully.

She was in Robin's bed.

She was in Robin's arms.

She was- she ha-

"H-Haa. Hhaa…" Her breath came again, ragged and shallow as she lay there, numb with shock, held securely in the embrace of a man who was not her husband.

It was only through years of personal experience in some of the most violent and dangerous conflicts around the world that allowed Lissa to keep her composure even as her mind threatened to shut down.

Her body slowly regained its movement and she wriggled out of the tactician's arms, panicking far too much to even notice if she woke him or not. "H-Haa…" Walking on shaking legs around his room she set about awkwardly re-gathering her clothing in the pre-dawn light, shrugging her dress hurriedly back on, buttoning it back up as much as she could bear before finally fleeing the room.

*Thchunk*

It wasn't until she was in the hallway, with the sound of his door thumping shut behind her that Lissa's thoughts finally began to return.

' _I-I went to him.'_

Running from the scene, with her footsteps echoing soft through the early morning tranquillity, only one thought haunted her all the way back to her own quarters.

' _I slept with him, I slept with Robin!'_

* * *

Returning to the safety of her own room finally allowed Lissa to regain a slither of her composure, locking the door behind her she slumped heavily against it and slid slowly to the ground.

"I can't believe it." She lied, covering her face with her hands choking back tears of frustration.

The truth was it was all too easy to believe. It was hardly even a surprise.

 _Can you really tell me you think of me only during this time of the year?_

His words echoed dully through her mind, and even now, slumped to the floor and angrily not to think of what she'd done, of everything she'd said…still, she couldn't deny his words. _'No. No I can't…'_

"Gods." She cried, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. "Gods, I'm such a mess." Lying there, sticky with sweat and cum, even now, she could feel his seed dry along her thighs and halfway down her legs.

"I need a bath." She groaned, her voice shaking as she bit back another frustrated sob. She needed to clean herself off, to soak in the warm water and wash away the evidence of her sins…to think about what to do next, how she could possibly face her family again.

She needed all that. But she didn't move.

Instead, running a finger tentatively along the sticky sheen running up her legs, Lissa's thoughts returned to what had happened, just how she'd gotten into this positon.

"Robin! You told me you love Lucina!" She whispered, another guilty knot wrapping around her stomach at that. Was she a home-wrecker as well as a- a who-… Screwing her eyes closed she bit down hard on her lip. _'Gods, Robin. Why? Did you really mea-'_

"No!" She scolded herself, balling her fists in her lap and refusing to allow such thoughts. "No. It's, this…it wasn't Robin's fault."

She couldn't blame him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd comforted her when she'd been miserable, held her when she'd been about to break down at her sister's memorial. He hadn't had a single ulterior motive, he'd supported her, he'd been there for her, just the same as he always had.

' _A-And…_ ' Fresh, angry tears built in her eyes as she forced herself to admit the truth. _'And I threw myself at him.'_

Robin had been so sweet, so kind, looking after her, he'd taken her back to her room…And she'd just…she hadn't wanted him to leave! She hadn't wanted to be alone! She'd missed him so much last year-G-Gods, so much! She hadn't even been thinking, she'd just…

She'd needed him.

"H-Huaaah." She shook shivering in the spot.

 _I desire you always_.

"R-Robin…" She breathed, shaking as his gentle words ran through her mind, unsure what to possibly make of them. After five years, after three wars and everything they'd been through, finally he'd made his feelings clear… Robin _loved_ her. He'd loved her all this time.

But…But, he'd never said a word before, never hinted at any jealousy about her marriage, he'd congratulated her and Lon'qu as much as any other Shepherd.

' _H-He must have…he must have been holding it back for so long.'_ He'd never said anything…he wouldn't have said anything, she knew that. Robin would never have come between her and Lon, _'I-If I hadn't…'_ If she hadn't forced herself onto him, if she hadn't kissed him.

Naga, it had just seemed so natural. So _right_. As soon as she'd been in his arms she'd been yearning to kiss him, even in front of all her family and friends she'd ached for a tighter embrace, for him to squeeze her, love her and take away all the pain of Emmeryn's day, just the same as he always had before.

' _He even tried to stop me.'_ She grimaced, another guilty weight settling into her stomach as she admitted that.

He'd confessed his feelings for her. He'd told her he wanted her to be his…but then he'd _left_. He hadn't pressured her, he hadn't tried to convince her or make a single demand of her. He hadn't wanted her to make a decision based off any clouded emotions or an ultimatum. He'd apologised for his actions and left her to choose what she wanted…what she needed.

 _I'll always be here for you either way. No matter what._

"Naga…" She groaned. No, Robin hadn't done anything wrong. He'd held himself back, he'd tried to protect her, he'd given her space, even put distance between them.

' _But I went to him.'_

She'd known what would happen. Every single step, all the way to his room. She'd known.

"Why…? Why did I…" She loved Lon! She loved him so much it hurt! She'd been so lonely lately without him or Owain around, she missed his presence every single day! So, _why_? Why!?

Because it had been Emmeryn's day. Because even after all this time it still hurt so much. Because it was a habit. Because Robin always made the pain go away. Because she had been so lonely standing there without her husband. Because she loved Robin too.

All those reasons were true, if it was anyone but Robin, if it had been any day but Emmeryn's day, she would have never acted like that.

But, with her finger trailing slowly over the dried cum on her thighs, she knew there was also another reason.

' _Because I missed it.'_

"G-Gods." She shuddered, a hot shiver running up her spine, her face heating up as more and more memories came to the fore.

It had been so long. So unbearably long, since she'd been held so tightly, since she'd been taken so thoroughly.

Lon'qu was always soft, always gentle, and always worried about hurting her, as if she was a porcelain doll and the smallest mistake could shatter her to a thousand pieces.

No matter how many hundreds of times she urged him faster or harder, still his movements remained always careful and precise. No matter how often she asked to hear his voice, still he remained silent. No matter how often she tried calling out to him, still he looked uncomfortable at hearing her moans. Their lovemaking was pleasant, but almost as emotionless as the man himself.

Being with Lon'qu she felt loved. He made her happy.

Being with Robin she felt…she felt _everything._ She felt needed, she felt used, she felt wanted, loved, desired and everything in between. His cock had slammed easily into depths her husband never even tried to reach and he'd made her submit to him, completely and utterly. "Ugh-ah." Lissa gasped, stifling a small moan of satisfaction as her pussy throbbed at the memory.

It had been so long, so unbearably long. She'd almost forgotten sex could be so passionate. And it had bene even better than she'd remembered, better somehow than even what she'd guiltily imagined in her weakest moments.

Gods! Even now…even despite her guilt, Naga, she felt amazing! She could still feel a small warmth burning somewhere deep within her, her body thrumming with the sensations and already aching for more.

In all the time they'd spent together, Robin must have cum inside her a hundred times but somehow it had never felt as intense as last night. She'd known something was different the moment she'd felt it, the almost painfully raw pleasure searing through her soul…the whisper in the back of her mind that said she could never be the same again, as if he'd marked her permanently with his essence.

 _You're mine._ Again, Robin's words reverberated through her but this time the memory sent her heart racing faster, a pleasant warmth flowing through her. She could clearly remember her response. ' _Yeah, I'm y-'_

"A-Ah, wh-what?" Gasping, Lissa suddenly jolted upright, screwing her eyes shut and shaking off her runaway thoughts. "What am I thinking!?"

Growling and pushing herself shame-faced to her feet, she just about tore her dress apart in frustration as she stripped herself naked, standing on shaking legs once more covered only in the proof of her sins.

"It was a mistake. Just a stupid, stupid mistake." She cried, her heart shuddering as thoughts of her betrayal rose again. "Stupid, G-Go-Gods, H-huaaha, uaaah…"

The bitter guilt dragged all other thoughts away from her once and more and angry tears spilled hot down her face as she staggered weakly towards the bathroom, suddenly desperate to wash herself clean.

What would Emm think of her? What would Owain think of her? What would…what would Lon think of her?

 _I want you to come to me anytime you desire me._

"No, I-I won't." She swore, shaking her head furiously "It was, it was just a mistake."

Even if she had missed Robin's touch, even if she did love Robin, Lon was the one she'd married! Lon was the one she _wanted_ to be with!

Lon was the only man she wanted to touch her. What she'd done was terrible, but she would remember it, she wouldn't let it happen again.

She told herself that was true.

* * *

 **Fifteen Days Ago**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Robin hummed, running his finger lightly down Lucina's bare back, marvelling at her tiny shivers of pleasure. "About me hiring Olivia?"

"Of course not." She answered simply, smiling warmly back at him from where she was resting her head on her hands, her face still glowing red in afterglow from their fierce coupling. "You surely must help her if you can." Especially if Olivia was also able to help him in return, it seemed so simple she was surprised he was even bringing it up again.

Not seeing a need to explain further, Lucina gave a contented sigh and shut her eyes, relaxing back down into the mattress as she enjoyed his fingers teasing a gentle pattern across her flushed skin.

"Mmmm." She hummed. This, this was perfect.

Robin had come to her, suddenly and aggressively. Yanking her into his arms and all but throwing her on her bed, he'd given her almost no option but to submit to his overpowering carnal desire- as if she could possibly have wished for anything else. She had surrendered herself to him immediately and he hadn't wasted a second. Holding her down and driving his cock into her with all his strength, Robin had made her gasp, made her scream, made her thrash and cum- over and over, until she finally collapsed to the mattress in a dizzy heap, her womb flooded with his seed. The former Exalt of Ylisse thoroughly and unquestionably marked as _his_.

It would have worried her how much she loved that thought, if it were not impossible for her to ever be scared of him.

"Ahhh." She sighed, happily.

And now, leaning over her and gently caressing every inch of her skin, he was as gentle, as kind, a lover as she could ever have imagined. His fingers drew out softer, slower, passions from her, bringing forth small contented sighs from her lips as his tender ministrations continued until she'd long since lost track of time, his affection making no question of his worship of her.

It was a loving reminder, that just as she was his, so too was he hers.

The conquering lover and the devoted fiancé. He was more than she'd ever imagined a man could be, both her dreams and her secret lusts filled at once.

"It's only…" He continued a few minutes later, leaning down and tracing butterfly kisses along her shoulders. "Most women would find it a little, er-well, you don't think it's a bit strange, me having another woman dancing for me?"

"I-I would…I would dance for you if I knew how." She promised in return, her back arching as she released a soft gasp. "But no, I don't think it's strange at all. You must have seen her dance a thousand times before."

"That's true, but…" He paused, the air heavy with his hesitation. "Lucina. Tell me truly. If you-if you're not comfortable with this, I'll apologise to her, I'll tell her I can't hire her. I won't do that to you."

"Ro-"

"Olivia is a beautiful woman." He interrupted, his words plain and clear even as his fingers traced anxious circles along her hips. "And I'll be alone with her. Are you truly okay with that? With her dancing for me? W-Won't you get jealous?"

"Robin…" Smiling at the warmth flooding through her from his concern, Lucina turned herself over in place, reaching her arms around his neck and gently dragging her down to her.

"I will get jealous." She admitted, holding his head into her shoulder, sliding under him and wrapping her legs securely around his waist, guiding him slowly inside her once more. "But not because she's beautiful."

"N-Ahhn, Nor because she will be d-aah-dancing for you." She added, pleased moans interrupting her words as he slid smoothly forward, his glans stretching out her inner walls once more as her well lubricated pussy slid tight along his length, taking him fully within her.

"Then… Then why?" He whispered, content to hold himself in place, his cock pressing lightly against her womb as he murmured the words into her neck.

"I-I will be jealous only tha-that she shall spend so much time with you." She finished, pulling his head back and laying her hands against his cheek, letting him feel his ring on her finger, the proof of their bond, of her unwavering trust.

"Would that _I_ could- could assist you, or be around you as often without drawing suspicion. I… I wish I could."

It was a surprisingly melancholy thought for how good her mood was. She was his fiancé, she was the woman he loved, she _should_ be around him that often. Instead, she was useless, their relationship hidden away as if she was ashamed of it… Robin had to put up with so much of her selfishness, it was something she truly hated about herself.

"Lucina." He laughed both bitter and thankful. "You're, you're so much more than I deserve. More than I could ever deserve. I-I…"

A suddenly vulnerable look flashed across his eyes and she was surprised to see him suddenly gritting his teeth, clearly fighting back troubled thoughts. "I, I would…to make you happy, to protect you. I would do _anything_. N-No matter what it took. No matter the price."

"I know you would." She answered, stroking his face and slowly rocking her hips up against his. "I would do the same for you."

Nodding, Robin smiled at her once more, his worries slowly fading from his face as he leaned down to her. Their lips came together and Lucina closed her eyes, melting into his embrace as they kissed- long and tenderly.

Holding each other tight, their tongues danced together in time with their bodies, quiet gasps and whispers of love exchanged intermittently as they let time pass languidly between themselves, making love in a softly passionate rhythm.

There was no haste or desperation this time, drawn only by love, neither sought anything more than the pleasure of being joined with the one they loved most.

"A-Ahhh." She sighed. This, this was perfect.

* * *

 **Fourteen Days Ago**

"Lon…" Lissa breathed, sitting bolt upright in bed, her slender body bathed in the pale moonlight as she gently stroked her fingers across her husband's cheek.

It was late. Far too late. She should be asleep. She knew all that. But, just like it had the last four nights, sleep still eluded her, or maybe it was that the desire to sleep eluded her. And so, instead, she remained awake, staring silently at her beloved as her mind twisted itself in circles.

Once again, the same desperate urge seared through her, her hand suddenly tensing- She _needed_ to tell him! That was the only way to make this better! She had to wake him, to confess her crimes, to explain everything and beg his forgiveness!

"Ga-Tch." And again, she pulled away, screwing her eyes shut as she slumped weakly against the cold stone wall of their shared bedroom.

Yesterday her husband had returned.

After more than three months apart, more than a quarter of the year spent in the freezing northern lands, the man she'd married had finally come back to her.

Gods, she'd been so happy to see him, so relieved, so elated.

He'd held her, just like he always did and she'd kissed him, just like she always did. She'd stuck to his side the entire day, she'd pressed him for stories, she'd teased him for his silence and laughed when he got flustered…just like always.

It had been great, it'd seemed like everything could be okay, as if things could somehow return to how they had been- how they were meant to be.

And then, night had fallen. They'd retired to bed, he'd rolled into his side and she into hers…And…

…And nothing.

"H-Haaa…" Lissa sighed, her entire body shuddering with the heavy memory.

She hadn't called out to him. She hadn't slid over to his side. She hadn't reached out for him. She hadn't done a thing.

He'd wanted her to, he'd been waiting for her, she couldn't possibly have missed the expectant tensing of his muscles, the way his eyes had darted over to her. But still, she'd done nothing.

Yesterday perhaps she'd had an excuse. He'd only just returned, a little after lunch, no doubt he must be tired from the long journey, her inaction could easily be understood as simple compassion.

But today, she had no such excuse.

After an entire day of telling herself she would, an entire evening of preparing, of planning…she'd lain silently, staring at the ceiling and tried not to meet his eyes, feigning fatigue until she heard his own breathing even out into slumber.

He hadn't said a word about it. Of course he hadn't, he never would. She knew her husband, Lon'qu's logic was simple, if she didn't approach him, then she didn't want it.

' _No! I-I do want it!'_

She wanted to feel the closeness of her husband, she wanted to think of no-one but him, she wanted to yearn for him, to playfully jump over to his side of the bed and pounce atop him, to suddenly surprise him…just like she used to, just like she had all the other times he'd gone away and returned to her.

She wanted to want it, she wanted to want _him_!

But…

But, she didn't want to lie under him, stifling her voice and making as little sound as possible, worried about putting him off.

She didn't want his hands on the bed beside her, his body barely touching hers from his fear of crushing her.

She didn't want to feel him thrust carefully into her with such dispassionate precision, to see all her swordsman's incredible strength restrained and each movement of his body cold and calculated, controlled with the same discipline he held himself to on the battlefield.

She didn't want to always make love in bed, always under the sheets and almost always at night. She didn't want him to push her hands away during the day, she didn't want him to ignore her coy glances in the gardens, or her suggestions to join her in the bath.

She didn't want… she didn't want…

' _Gods.'_ Lissa's heart shuddered and she didn't allow herself to finish that thought.

It wasn't as if she'd never said anything! She'd asked him a hundred times, teased him a thousand times, been mean to him a score of times…but he was too stubborn, just as infuriatingly stubborn as her. She was the only woman he was comfortable around, the only woman he'd fallen for. He loved her too much, respected her too much to ever compromise, no matter her protests.

She was a princess and the woman he'd married, she was precious to him in ways no other woman could be, Lon'qu could never let her sully her dignity, or damage her pride.

But Lissa was a free spirit by nature, all her life she'd never cared much for royal posturing or worried about propriety, to have such restrictions suddenly imposed on her, even out of love, it was as endearing as it was stifling.

Even so, she'd understood. She'd accepted it and loved him none the less for it. Each time he left her, shed yearned for his touch and as soon as he retuned she'd ached for whatever embrace he could offer. She'd thought of Robin sometimes, of their time together, but never enough to act on it. She'd been happy.

And now…now she felt nothing. No longing, no craving, nothing. Her husband had been back only two days, but already it felt as if he'd been back a week.

' _I-It's because I feel so guilty!'_ She rationalised angrily, telling herself that was the only reason for her hesitation. _'Of, of course I'm not in the mood! I betrayed him!'_ She scolded herself as another guilty knot settled inside her. She couldn't just jump into his arms as if nothing had happened, Lon deserved far better than that!

"I have to make it right." She swore, swallowing heavily as she reached out with a trembling hand.

She had to tell him. He needed to know. Being honest with him was the least she could do. She would tell him the truth, what had happened and everything she felt and…and they would work it out from there. She'd already intended to tell him a hundred times, a thousand times, she'd made up her mind! There was no reason to delay, no reason for her to have delayed even this long!

Except…

And again, just as it had so many times already tonight, her hand paused.

…Except, Robin wouldn't want her to.

And at that thought, just as it had every other time, the tension in her arm collapsed and she fell away once more.

She didn't know how she knew that, but she knew it to be true. She didn't know why that was so important to her, but it was.

It shouldn't have mattered. But it did.

A small fire smouldered within her as she slumped backwards, a tiny ache just on the edge of her consciousness, a teasing desire she could just barely ignore.

"Lon…" She breathed, her hand once again stroking her husband's sleeping face. "Why? Why didn't you stay with me? Why is Basilio so important to you?"

She didn't mean the words, not really, she knew her husband was blameless. But she spoke them none the less, her heart aching painfully as she quietly gave voice to her guilt-ridden frustrations.

"Why didn't you come back? D-Don't you know how much that day means to me? H-How much I miss her?" Why had it been Robin at her side that day. "Why…why weren't _you_ there for me? Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Gods… Everything changed when you were away." She finished, withdrawing her hand and shuffling back over to her side of the bed, turning away from her husband and huddling into a ball.

Staring numbly ahead, still far from sleeping, the words she'd spoken that day echoed endlessly around her mind, until it was impossible to think of anything else.

 _Yeah._ She had sighed, smiling warmly with acceptance. _I'm yours._

Even now she could remember how easily they'd come, how right they'd felt.

' _Lon…Why did you let another man claim me?'_

* * *

 **Thirteen Days Ago**

It was late morning before Lucina gave in to the uneasy feelings that had been haunting her.

' _He's with her now…Again.'_

Of course he was, he was meant to be, that was obvious. Today was Olivia's second day working for Lucina's fiancé, the second day that the beautiful dancer would spend the entire day in his company, while Lucina was left with only sporadic rendezvous whenever their duties would allow.

Even without consciously intending to, she'd lingered around the Shepherd's barracks as long as she could after the morning training, she'd even gone out of her way to visit Robin and make small talk after preparing tea for him and Morgan. But eventually there had been nothing else for it, she had her own work to do in the palace, studying and training to eventually step into a role as an Ylissean magistrate- preparing for a future where she would help her father and Robin assisting the Halidom however she was able.

And even if that weren't the case, and no matter how much she may wish to, she could hardly just spend the entire day with the man…not with the way the Shepherds talked. She'd find herself cornered by Maribelle and Lissa within the week, let alone her mother… Sumia was eager enough to see a baby Morgan without getting a hint of something actually brewing between the two of them.

' _Still… I cannot help but wish it were me that with him instead.'_ She sighed heavily, allowing a spike of melancholy to run through her as she stared distractedly out to the palace gardens.

It didn't seem fair at all, that another woman would get to be with him all day, would be with him every day, would be with him alone and in company and as close to him as Lucina could dream of. _'It's my own fault- my choice.'_ She scolded herself bitterly; she was the one that had begged him to conceal their relationship. She was the one that had rejected his proposal.

The fact that she was now forced to stand aside, to continue to conceal her feelings and watch as another woman remained so close to him was nothing more than the consequences of her choices. _'I have none to blame but myself.'_

"Well," she sighed, "Perhaps it's for the best." At least this way Robin would be able to help Olivia, and of course, she knew that Olivia would be able to assist him in return. Lucina had seen first-hand the stress his workload put him under, if the dancers abilities were even half as effective as they'd been on the battlefield then she would surely be thankful for her making his life easier.

And yet, event he thought of Robin's terrible workload being eased didn't quench her uneasiness, even as out of place as she sometimes felt, Lucina wasn't so naïve as to not understand why men enjoyed watching Olivia's dances. _'Is that what Robin likes?'_ She wondered, even for everything else he was, he _was_ still a man.

She swallowed a hard lump in her throat at that thought.

It wasn't difficult to imagine… The tactician watching Olivia with the same rapt attention she'd seen from countless other men during the war, him leaning over his desk, captivated as the beautiful dancer swayed hypnotically before him, her every movement alluring and enticing, holding him transfixed and teasing with hints of her generous assets, the flesh hidden only by the thin silks she wore.

"H-Haa." She breathed heavily, her face flushing and heart wrenching at the idea but now her concentration had come unbound, the thoughts continued relentlessly.

She knew Robin would never be disloyal to her, she had no doubt of that, she couldn't imagine him straying from her even in her wildest fantasies… But, she also knew how irresistible he was. She knew, that he was the most attractive of any of the male Shepherds, that his kindness and brilliance sometimes eclipsed even her fathers, she knew he could easily capture any heart, even without intending do.

It wouldn't be surprising at all for Olivia to discover those same truths for herself, if she hadn't already. "G-Ghhn." Lucina winced, a painful heat suddenly burning inside her, but even still she couldn't stop the images…

Thoughts of a late night, when both were wary and control was weak, of Olivia's routine slowly changing, her starting a performance created especially for Robin. Of a the dance taking on a slow, sensual tempo, her hips shaking suggestively and her actions drawing his eyes all over her body, running her hands along her stomach, tugging on the hem of her shirt, guiding his view across her large round breasts…

"AH-Haa…"

Biting her lip, Lucina could picture the charged tension between them rising to an erotic high as Olivia slid around to Robin's side of the desk, her clothing falling unwanted to the ground with each step…the dancer sliding hot into his lap, her arms around his neck and her hips grin-

"W-Wha, haaaah! I- Gods!" Gasping and shaking, she suddenly reared back, slapping her hands against her face and forcing away the terrifying images as she hurriedly fought back her usual composure.

Sucking in a deep breath and trying to ignore the rapid hammering of her heart, Lucina leaned weakly against the cold stone wall of the palace. _'Naga…What's gotten into me?'_ She wondered as a guilty weight settled into her stomach.

' _Ridiculous! Insultingly ridiculous!'_ Screwing her eyes shut with ashamed embarrassment, Lucina couldn't believe she'd even allowed such thoughts to go as far as they had. Robin would never allow anything like that happen, and Olivia! She was married! She was Inigo's mother for Naga's sake. _'G-Gods, I owe them both an apology, even just thinking such things…'_ She only needed a second's thought to remember how the situation had even developed to remember how devoted Olivia was to her husband.

"Perhaps I am jealous after all." She sighed, unsure what to make of her troubled emotions. Was that really it? She didn't think so…but then, perhaps that was just her ego talking, jealousy wasn't an emotion she was very familiar with. The only other time she could remember feeling like this was when Tharja had taunted with predictable lies of being with Robin.

' _I wonder if this is just part of being in a relationship.'_ She considered finally, shaking her head as the awful, wrenching pain around her heart finally began to ease, _'To think that I would be unsettled so easily…'_

"Hmph."

"A-Ah, huh?" Knocked from her daze and spinning in place, Lucina suddenly found herself staring face to face with that very same dark mage. "Oh, ah-I, I apologise Tharja… I was just, just lost in thought."

Taking sight of the woman, she quickly noticed the way the sorceress was clutching a small package carefully against her body. Leaning a step closer, she realised it was a basket of fruit, each seemingly having been painstakingly prepared already. "Oh, is that for…er- for Robin?"

"Someone has to make sure he eats." Tharja scoffed, "He barely remembers to look after himself some days."

It was an odd feeling, the knowledge of another woman looking after the man she loved, but it was one Lucina found herself more grateful for than put off by. Robin deserved whatever kindness he could get, whether from Tharja or anyone else.

"You're right." She agreed, smiling despite herself. "He's always has much on his mind, it worries me often."

"Oh? Is that why you looked so concerned?" Tharja smirked, clearly having enjoyed seeing the usually reserved princess so flustered.

"I-I," Schooling her features, Lucina was careful not to react. "I'm fine."

"Tch." The dark mage scoffed, looking away but making no movement to walk past her.

"Tharja?"

Drawing herself up with an almost frustrated sounding sigh, the other woman scowled, thrusting the basket of fruit into Lucina's hands as she did so. "Here."

"W-Wha!?"

Spinning on her heel and walking away in her usual imperious manner, Tharja didn't even bother offering her a single backwards glance.

"Don't forget-you're the one who makes him happy."

"Huh?" She was gone long before Lucina could even begin to respond to her surprising words and, knowing her, she very much doubted Tharja would appreciate her chasing after her with thanks or questions. Even despite their differences, she knew the other woman well enough to understand that.

"Tharja…" She breathed, utterly touched as she stared at the unexpected gift…a reason to go see Robin, delivered from the woman she knew would wish to see him just as badly as her, a woman who must be equally as unsettled by Olivia's new role in Robin's life as she was.

' _I'm the one who makes him happy…'_

In all her life, Lucina had never imagined to hear such an admission. Not from Tharja. The dark mage was too proud, too determined to ever give up.

Hearing them now, it felt as terrible as it did wonderful. Leaving her with an almost painful guilt at the pain she knew her relationship must be exacting on the sorceress as much as with a powerful elation at knowing that the words could only mean her acceptance, her acknowledgement of Lucina's secretive relationship with the tactician.

"I-I won't forget!" She promised, already racing towards the Shepherds barracks.

Whether the gift was from pity or from solidarity Lucina neither knew nor cared, all that mattered as her footsteps echoed down the halls was that all her previous uneasiness had vanished from her heart.

* * *

 **Twelve Days Ago**

It didn't happen every week, nor even often enough to expect it but the moment Robin heard that quiet, hesitant knock on his door his entire body suddenly perked up with anticipation.

"Noire?" He called out, smirking as he saw Olivia surprised out of her routine. "Is that you? Come in."

"I-I'm not interrupting?" She answered, tentatively pushing the door open, just enough to slip through the entrance.

"Of course not! I was just-" Cutting himself off, Robin spied the parcel she was holding carefully between her hands, his stomach growling angrily in anticipation. "Oooh! You brought something?"

"Oh, ah." Flushing as she shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot, her eyes dropped to the floor. "I-It's nothing much. I just thought…maybe you'd be hungry?"

Pushing his work aside, Robin leaned back with a welcoming smile. "That's incredible! Your timing is as good as ever, I'm absolutely starving!

"But," he added, holding a hand up as the younger girl's face brightened noticeably. "Do you mind if Olivia joins us?" So saying he nodded over to where the dancer was doing her best to blend into the furniture.

"O-Oh, ah, er- hello Mrs. Olivia." Noire offered nervously, only just now spotting the other woman. "O-of course not, if, if she wants?"

"Ah-please, just, just call me Olivia." Olivia winced, looking equally as uncomfortable, each utterly failing to meet the other's gaze as they shuffled awkwardly in place, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"She's been helping me recently." Robin laughed, taking the lead as he walked around his desk, pulling up two chairs and gesturing them both to sit around his desk. "You're in luck today though Olivia, whenever Noire brings something around, you know she's outdone herself. We're in for a real treat!"

"N-No! Ro-Robin! You're embarrassing me!" The archer stammered, slinking red-faced into one of the chairs as she pushed the container to his side of the desk. "I-It's not much, I just…I just, I like cooking and it always makes mother happy when she hears I'm spending time with you… AH! N-N-Not that that's why I do it! I just, Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Nodding as Noire's explanation trailed off into a familiar stammered series of apologies, Robin wasn't surprised to hear about Tharja's reaction at all. No doubt she wanted Noire to accept him as part of their family, her desire that he father the "Noire" of this timeline was hardly a secret.

Not for the first time he wondered just what role he'd had with the dark mage's family in the original timeline, Noire clearly enjoyed his company and they'd formed a pleasant friendship during the war, but she didn't seem to treat him as if he was some close uncle or family-friend. Perhaps something had soured between him and Tharja?

"Speaking of your mother," He added, pushing that unhappy thought aside, knowing well just how poorly any attempts at prying would be received. "How is she? Is she treating you well?"

That Tharja loved her daughter was unquestionable- that she _showed_ that love was very often questioned.

"Oh, yes!" Noire beamed, "She's been _soo_ happy recently! She spends a lot more time with me, and, and she's always smiling, whenever she doesn't think I'm looking! I, I think I even heard her singing the other day!"

"Tharja? T-That is a surprise, wow. Do you know what's brought that on?" He asked, supressing a small burst of warmth at that knowledge. His actions, betraying the woman he loved, there was no doubt it was terrible- but no matter how guilt ridden he was, he cared dearly for Tharja, to hear that he was at least able to make her so obviously happy- it couldn't _only_ be a bad thing…could it?

"No, I, I don't know...I don't want to ask, I've never seen her like this. I-it's nice."

"That's wonderful!" Olivia cried, beaming just as happily. She'd never been friends with Tharja, but she too was the mother of an equally troubled future-child, seeing any of the families getting along was always a pleasant reassurance for her. "I'm, I'm really glad to hear you two are getting along."

"T-Thank you."

' _It's funny really.'_ Robin thought as he leaned over, carefully undoing the packaging around Noire's package. _'They're surprisingly similar.'_ It was something that hadn't occurred to him until just now, but if you put aside the difference in appearance, their mannerisms were so similar you could easily mistake Olivia as being Noire's mother instead.

"Oh, a cake!" Olivia gasped, the moment the box fell open, "You bake Noire? I never knew!" He couldn't blame her, it _was_ certainly hard to imagine anyone making anything like that in the ruined future.

"O-Only sometimes, I just…Mother had a recipe for a strawberry cheesecake and I thought, it might be nice to try?"

"Well I'm not gonna wait!" Robin declared, pulling out a knife and quickly cutting out three slices. "You know I've been looking forward to this, it's Noire's cooking that keeps me going sometimes!" Backing up his statements with action, the tactician's piece vanished a moment later.

"Mmmm!" He hummed, despite his full mouth. Tharja's surprisingly good cooking skills had certainly been passed down to her daughter.

"Oo-Ooh!" Olivia hummed in appreciation as she tried her own slice. "W-Woah, this is great!" Being a dancer, and someone of peerless grace, she managed to restrain herself enough that her portion lasted a few moments longer.

Savouring the last of the flavour as she closed her eyes in a small moment of bliss, the dancer was almost lost for words. After so long eating little but the cheapest foods possible, a delicacy like this, was-was, "Ahhhhh! That was…that was perfect."

"R-Really, it's not much." Face burning bright crimson in a grateful mortification, the archer was too busy burning a hole in the floor with her eyes to even attempt to eat her share. "I just, I always thought…it'd be nice to be a chef. And, when we were in Valm, Robin offered to help me practice."

"N-Nhot," Swallowing, Robin tried again, "Not offered, so much as leapt at the chance!"

"Mhmm!" Olivia nodded, licking her fingers clean, already eyeing the rest of the cake hungrily. "I can see why. I can't make anything like that, did you use magic?"

"Only a little... It's really, it's just a cake. I just thought, R-Robin's always working so hard, and mother always complains he doesn't take care of himself. I-I thought I could help…a little…"

"Thank you Noire." Robin nodded, wishing she'd meet his gaze for a moment. "Really, I wasn't kidding before. You should come by more often, it really is a joy anytime you visit. I look forward to it."

His words did nothing to cool down the archer's burning red face, or the way she was squirming self-consciously in her seat. "B-But, it's nothing compared to Olivia. I always thought that your dances were so, so amazing… You made us all feel so much better, it was...they were so great. An-And now, Morgan told us you're here helping Robin?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to fidget in place, her own face heating up at the praise. "I-I'm not doing much, I ju-"

"Olivia heard I was having a hard time lately." Robin cut in, keeping his voice light and easy-going. "And so she kindly offered to dance for me. She's been an amazing help already."

"T-That's not how it happened!" Olivia squeaked, waving her hands in deflection. "I just, y-you always do so much…I-I don't know if I even, even help at all."

"I-It must!" Surprisingly it was Noire that spoke up this time, her voice as steely as Robin had ever heard from the timid girl, "I-I know when, whenever I saw you on the battlefield, it always cheered me up! And-and afterwards, when everyone was exhausted, o-or hurt, we'd see you a-and it felt better!"

"Wow, I-Gosh, tha-"

Unfortunately, the dancer was barely even able to get a word in edgewise. "So, so I know if you're dancing for Robin, then it's definitely helping him!"

"N-Noire..." Olivia breathed, touched by the younger woman's assurance.

"I just, I've always…always thought you were so brave." Noire stammered weakly, both women desperately trying to avoid looking directly at each other, or at Robin. "E-Even Inigo didn't dance on the battlefields."

"Heh." Robin chuckled to himself, leaning back and watching as a spark of friendship slowly grew between the two women. Even despite the differences in their lives, they really were too similar.

' _Still,'_ He added internally as he cut up some more of the cake and passed it out. _'Olivia's not who she really takes after.'_

The future children by and large could be separated into two categories; those like Lucina and Cynthia who took heavily after their parents and those like Nah and Gerome who didn't. There were some exceptions of course, but what had most surprised him- something he hadn't truly understood until he'd started sending time with the archer, was just how much Noire belonged in the former category.

' _She really is her mother's child.'_

It was funny, they seemed to different at first glance. Tharja was one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, while Noire could barely cast more than novice spells. The mother was cruel and merciless in battle but the daughter would never willingly finish off a fleeing enemy.

And yet, the more he'd gotten to know either of them, the more he'd seen the same truths. The same kindness, the same selflessness, the same mannerisms and that they were both almost painfully shy introverts.

The only real difference was how they dealt with it. Tharja feigned an aura of violent confidence, hiding her shyness behind a thin veil of hostility she flaunted her power and made it clear she would follow him, would protect him- even at the cost of her life. Noire meanwhile wore her emotions on her sleeve, withdrawing from attention and instead radiating a kind ephemeral beauty. No matter how many enemies he'd seen her dispatch, still there was an instinctive desire to hold her close, to keep her safe.

Even in their manner of dressing they had turned out to be surprisingly similar. Tharja's alluring outfit made no mystery of her incredible body, but he knew well enough to understand the design was standard for mages in Plegia- he'd spent enough time in the boiling desert sun to realise the practicality of the light material and he'd seen the way she cringed away from the lustful looks she drew to understand she kept wearing it for similar reasons to why he always wore his cloak. When her life had been tipped upside down, her clothes were about the only familiar things she still retained.

Noire, meanwhile, having grown up in Ylisse covered her body almost to the extent at which Tharja didn't, her bare shoulders the only exception, a concession made for her role as an archer.

Her body though… _'Gods'_ … Even despite all she wore, there was no denying how strongly she took after her mother. It was something he'd only begun to appreciate when he'd returned, but now, as his eyes ran greedily over Noire's generous curves, Robin couldn't understand how he'd possibly missed it.

With full soft lips and a cute round face, Noire was unquestionably attractive. Slim and lightly toned, both mother and daughter possessed the same trim stomach, the same gentle curve of their wide hips and the same perky, round ass. However, no matter how impressive the rest of her figure was, Noire, just like Tharja, was almost unfairly impossible to define by anything except her most striking feature…

Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, Robin allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight- Noire's incredible, pillowy breasts straining tight against the confines of her top.

' _Gods.'_ He repeated, his instincts smouldering hot as he flicked his eyes over to Olivia, eagerly enjoying the view down her dress as the dancer reached over for her second helping of the dessert. Looking at her round, full mounds, wrapped tight in the thin silken top, he knew her bust was certainly not lacking.

And yet… Noire was her mother's daughter. Before her, even the dancer's generous assets seemed smaller by comparison. In all Robin's travels and all the women he'd met, the only one he'd seen who could compete with Tharja's lineage was Naga's daughter herself.

' _I wonder…'_ He grinned, biting down on his lip as he covertly watched the younger woman follow Olivia's movements, drinking in a perfect view of her mountainous cleavage as she reached to take a slice herself. _'How would they feel?'_ Would it be just like her mother's?

Ever since she'd seen the fruits of her first experimentation with them, Tharja had been eagerly incorporating her breasts into their encounters. Robin was now well accustomed to the feeling of such large, soft breasts wrapped warm around his length…

' _Mmm…'_ Tuning out the woman's conversation, his thoughts raced and as his cock became rock hard below the desk, he could easily envision it…

Him holding Noire from behind, nibbling on her ear and hearing her quiet gasps as his hands sunk softly into her heaving chest.

Her eyes going wide and face burning crimson as he spun her in place, kissing along her neck and undoing the bindings around her chest, releasing her mounds directly into his hands.

Him pushing her gently to ground, watching her expressions change as he pressed his cock between her mounds, gasping as he felt her warm, velvety flesh engulf him…her full lips hot and wet against his glans as he thrus-

' _A-Ah!'_

Biting hard down on his tongue, Robin forcefully jerked himself back to reality, desperately hiding his excitement with a long, slow breath.

' _Naga!'_ He cursed himself, a sudden sick weight wrapping around his stomach. _'What am I thinking!? That's Tharja's_ daughter _! I'm sleeping with her mother for Naga's sake!'_ Is this the kind of man he was now? Gods, what kind of man would fantasise about the daughter of the woman he'd taken as a lover!?

' _AND, she's one of Lucina's trusted companions.'_ His battered conscience reminded him, its words as dull as ever against pragmatic reality…was that really any worse than what he'd done with Lucina's beloved aunt?

' _I need to be careful.'_ He reminded himself with a sigh.

' _I want her.'_ He didn't bother trying to deny it. He knew it and accepted it. He was a tactician. He would never run from a truth, no matter how painful.

A deep, primal, part of him craved her. Even now, he could feel the fire within him crackling and sparking, burning hotter each time he looked at her. For all that Noire took after her mother, she also held a simple, pure innocence her mother lacked. Where Tharja wished to lay everything before him, to be his without reservation…some instinctive part of him wanted to conquer Noire, to defile her, bind her forever to him and make her _his_. Just as he did with Lissa, just as he knew he would with Olivia.

' _Gods!'_ He scolded, shaking those thoughts away before they could progress any further. _'Godsdamnit! Calm down! Calm down!'_

Thankfully the fire inside him was smouldering only gently, sated by his actions with Tharja and Lissa, its heat was only a fraction of the previous need he'd felt. But then- didn't that mean the intensity of the desire was from his own wants? That he was solely to blame, not his rampaging instincts?

' _No. It won't happen. Gods! Tharja wants you to father Noire, not to fuck her!'_ He reminded himself. Clenching his teeth and ignoring the furious spark of pleasure that seared through him at the thought of the dark mage proudly carrying his child.

"-in, Robin? Are you alright?"

"A-Ah, huh?" Blinking himself out of his uneasy thoughts, and trying to ignore the way his cock was straining painfully against this trousers, Robin looked up to see both women staring worriedly at him.

"A-Are you okay?" Olivia asked hesitantly, "You seemed lost in thought?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'm fine." He nodded, forcing a smile and shaking his head with a soft laugh. "Geez, for some reason I was suddenly thinking about the Malinee accounts… Urgh, I'm not looking forward to dealing with those dastards again."

"O-Oh?" He smiled warmly at Noire's sympathetic look, glad she'd at least accepted his excuse.

"But, that's actually just reminded me." Robin added, his analytical mind quickly providing an ideal distraction. "Noire, it's rare for you to bake a cake. You usually only do it for special occasions, have I missed something?"

"A-Ah! N-No, no, not at all!" She stammered, throwing her hands up in defence. "I just, have you heard? Severa's coming back to Ylisstol soon! I-I'm really happy!"

"Oh right!" Olivia beamed, "You two are really close aren't you?"

"S-She's my best friend!" The archer declared awkwardly, recovering a moment later. "I know she can seem a little…harsh. B-but she's very kind! I missed her."

"That is good news!" Robin grinned happily, easing himself back into the conversation. "She's been gone for a few weeks now hasn't she? I know I've missed her myself, geez, Cordelia's probably worried herself sick. It'll be good to have her back."

"I-It will!"

With that, the conversation quickly turned back to lighter matters while they finished off the last of the cooking. Pushing the earlier thoughts from his mind, Robin was able to slowly force his body to calm down to normal.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later, with his eyes following every swing of the archer's tight, round ass –his mind automatically comparing it against her mother's- as it swung innocently out the door, that he allowed his earlier musings to return. _'Gods… Maybe I'll go see Tharja tonight.'_

* * *

 **Eleven Days Ago**

"Robin!"

Looking up from his work to see Lissa angrily pushing the door to his office open and stamping into the room with a frustrated frown, Robin had to hold back a smile of intense satisfaction.

' _Right on time.'_ He noted. First thing in the morning, exactly a week since Emmeryn's day and three days since Lon'qu had returned, finally, the Ylissean Princess was here to confront him. To discuss everything that had happened between them.

"I-I need to talk to you!" she continued, her hands balled into fists at her side. "I've been, it's all jus-"

"That's fine." Robin interrupted gently, carefully keeping his voice "But shouldn't we talk about it in private?"

"Ahu-wha?" Lissa blinked, looking around the empty room in bewilderment. That was part of why she'd come so early, to ensure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Olivia will probably be here in a few minutes." He explained, "And she'll definitely think something's up if my office is suddenly locked and soundproofed when she arrives."

"Oh, er…right." She winced, looking away as her momentum dropped. With the way her mind had been racing at the thought of finally approaching him, she'd somehow forgotten the dancer was working for Robin now.

"Look, Lissa, I'm sorry. Honestly, I've been wanting to talk to you too…" He offered, spreading his hands with a reassuring smile. "I just, I wanted to wait until you were ready. I didn't want to pressure you."

"Y-yeah, I know." She sighed, twisting her fingers around each other awkwardly. As easy as it was to try blame Robin for everything that'd happened, she knew he hadn't done anything wrong. She was the one who had approached him.

"Why don't we…can we talk this afternoon?" Robin suggested, a trace of nervous anticipation heating his words, "If you come back after lunch I can ask Olivia to go take care of something else for an hour."

"An hour? I-Sure, okay." She nodded, turning to go. "I'll, I'll see you this afternoon then?"

"Right. It'll be… It'll be good. I'll be looking forward to it."

The door swung shut behind her.

Sinking heavily back into his seat, Robin lasted barely a few seconds before breaking out into a wide grin, his entire body ignited with an incredible surge of adrenaline.

' _So this is it then?'_

Finally.

For a moment his heart shuddered at the memory of Lon'qu, at the guilt that had torn at him three nights ago, at the guilt he knew would haunt him for many days to come.

But it was too late to stop, too late to reconsider and far too late to turn back.

Finally.

' _What would be best…?'_

When the dancer came in almost twenty minutes later, Robin was still deep in thought, his chin steeped in his hands as he ran through the myriad of possibilities before him.

When standing so close to victory it was only natural to try act safely, to hesitate and consolidate what gains you'd made rather than risk losing everything. It was a flaw he'd seen in countless tacticians, one he'd been guilty of himself earlier in his career…

"Olivia." He spoke up, addressing the dancer for the first time since he'd entered. "I need you to do me a favour."

…It was a flaw he'd corrected.

His very soul roared in approval, every fibre of his being pulsing with pleasure as Robin finalised his plan. He would act assertively, chasing a total victory with everything he had, trusting absolutely on his comrades and the surety of his knowledge of them.

Just as he had so many times in the past.

* * *

The rest of the day passed almost unbearably slowly for Lissa, it was almost impossible to think of anything but her upcoming discussion with Robin. After finishing lunch she lingered uncomfortably around the Shepherd's barracks, sitting quietly in a corner and feigning interest in a book she'd brought along- waiting nervously for Olivia to walk out the door.

By the time she finally watched the dancer skipping down the stairs and sashaying out the door, her mind was spinning with a thousand whirling emotions. She didn't know what to think, what she wanted to say, or even what she wanted to feel- all she knew was that she couldn't possibly wait any longer.

"Robin." She called out, pushing his door open and glad to see the tactician looking up at her with the same trace of nerves, his room as empty as he'd promised. "I'm here."

"Yeah." He breathed, moving slowly from behind his desk and locking the door securely behind her.

This was it. She was committed now, she couldn't run anymore, couldn't hide from what she'd done.

Turning to him, Lissa paused, swallowing heavily, _'Naga.'_ He was so close! Barely a step away from her, staring down at her with that same caring smile as always, the same loving gaze that had always protected her.

A small fire smouldered softly inside her, burning away all the words she'd thought to say. "I-Robin, I…"

"Lissa…" He answered, his hand reaching out, laying softly against her cheek.

' _A-Ah!'_ Leaning instinctively into his touch, feeling his skin warm and soft against hers, she had to supress a moan. It had only been a week, it felt like a lifetime.

"I've been waiting for you." He whispered, his words sending a shiver down her spine and kindling the fire ever hotter. "I missed you. Gods, I just, I didn't want to hurry you."

"I-I know, I, Naga!" Pulling away, she desperately screwed her eyes shut, trying with all her might to make sense of everything. Talking to him like this, feeling like this, this isn't what she'd planned! This wasn't what she'd wanted…was it?

"Gods! Robin! I don't know, nothing makes sense right now!" She wailed, stepping balling her hands into fists and retreating a step away from him. "I-It's not fair! I never used to feel like this! I've never felt like this before. An-and, I know it's all my own fault, I came to you…I just… Why?"

"Lissa…"

"Why…why do I love you?" She breathed, clenching her arms across her body as her eyes bored a hole in the floor. "Why can't I stop thinking about you? I'm married… Gods… I'm married! I love Lon, more than anything! B-But he's been back for three days now and I haven't approached him, I haven't touched him. I know he wants to but I just…What did you do to me?"

' _Huh, so it's always on her to initiate sex?'_ Robin considered, cataloguing that away. Thinking about it now, it wasn't all that surprising, especially given the man's long held discomfort around women. The thought of approaching even Lissa intimately must be almost impossible for him. She had a strong personality, but not so strong that she wanted to always be in control. _'I imagine she got tired of that fairly quickly.'_

"I didn't do anything to you." He answered, pushing those thoughts aside for later, "I only told you the truth, how I feel about you. How I've _always_ felt about you."

"R-Robin." She hesitated, her eyes flicking across him for only a brief moment, not missing the sincerity in his eyes. "I don't, I don't know…" What was she saying? Hadn't she come here to get answers from him? To finish things between them?

"You do."

"Wh-wha?"

"You do." He repeated, stepping closer, his smile as warm and reassuring as ever. "Lissa, you do know. It's why you're here, why we're talking now. You came to see me this morning and then agreed to talk when we had more time, I said I'd send Olivia away for an hour and you were relieved.

If you were here to tell me what happened was a mistake, that you regretted it or that it only happened because it was Emmeryn's day- that wouldn't possibly take an hour. If you truly believed any of that you would have told me directly in the morning and that would have been the end of it. Instead, you were relieved to have enough time, relieved we would have an hour together, alone."

"I-" Swallowing, she could only stare back, her heart racing as his words dismantled everything she'd told herself, blowing away all the comforting excuses she'd made.

"You _do_ know Lissa. You know what you want and why you're here, now. You just feel guilty about wanting it. The reason you're so uneasy is because you keep lying to yourself."

Was that true? That couldn't be true…could it? Mind reeling, she desperately sought for an explanation.

' _W-Wha!?'_

But Robin moved first, instantly covering the distance between them, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, tugging her gently into his chest and pressing his lips warm against hers. "A-Ahmm!" Moaning softly, Lissa's mouth opened instinctively, accepting him as she melted comfortingly into his embrace. "Ahmm."

His hands ran hot across her back and she found herself desperately fighting for control, holding back an indescribably sense of relief, a cruel feeling of satisfaction.

Breaking the kiss Robin dragged his mouth hot along her shoulders, sucking greedily at her smooth skin as his hands moved to the back of her neck, expertly undoing the ties to the dress- just as he had so many times before.

Wasting no time in tugging the fabric down, he freed her breasts to the open air, running his hands hot over her soft mounds. "A-Ahh!" Gasping at the sensation, Lissa's eyes flew wide, her back arching into his touch and her mind finally jolted back to the present.

"W-Wait! R-Robin." She begged, her breaths suddenly coming in ragged pants as she had to fight with everything she had not to simply give in to her desires. "W-wait."

And he did. The moment she asked it, his hands stopped. Only barely touching his chest, she was abruptly denied all the pleasure he'd been eagerly offering a moment ago. Clenching her teeth, Lissa almost screamed in frustration.

"Of course." He whispered, voice as gentle as ever. "Lissa, I'm never going to pressure you or force you to do anything."

"H-Haa…" She panted. She needed to stop this, she needed to get away. She knew if she didn't, if she didn't stop herself now, she would never be able to stop again… But even as she thought that, even as she tried desperately to remember why this shouldn't feel so _right_ , already she was pressing herself back against his hands, forcefully grinding them against her soft flesh. "HHa-Aahh."

' _G-Gods!'_ Her entire body was on fire, every inch of her aching for his touch, begging to feel him. Her pussy throbbed angrily as she squirmed on the spot and she could already feel how soaked the thin fabric of her panties was.

"I'll wait." Robin repeated, "If that's what you want."

Gods! Naga… If that's what she wanted? "I-I want, I want…" Twisting her hands angrily around the lapels of his cloak the last of Lissa's resolve finally gave way. "I want _you_!"

He went with her motions and finally their lips crashed together once more, mouths open in violent passion as one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist, the other again kneading wonderfully hot over her breasts.

' _Naga! I-I'm sorry!'_ She lied, groaning lustily into his mouth and clinging to him with all her strength, her body blazing with joy, finally releasing her long withheld desire.

With practiced ease his fingers flicked the straps across her stomach open, loosening her leather waistcoat and giving him access to the buttons of her dress, something Robin wasted no time exploiting.

"H-Haa" She panted, flushing in excitement as her dress fell apart at her feet. Leaving her in nothing but the stockings up to her thighs and a thin pair of matching white panties…she was at least wearing her smallclothes this time.

Breaking their kiss and moving his mouth to her neck, Robin pulled her against him, turning her in place and running his fingers hot over her stomach.

"Lissa." He sighed her name, his lips dragging down the length of her neck until he was biting gently into her shoulder. "There's one more thing, this is important."

"Y-Yeah?"

One hand moved up her body, cupping around her breast kneading it gently as she groaned in appreciation. The other trailed down her abdomen, tracing a path between her thighs and sliding only painfully slowly under the thin fabric of her soaked underwear, pushing them down her legs to the floor. "You're not the only woman I'm with."

"W-Wha?" She gasped, caught between listening to his words and bucking her hips against his teasing fingers, urging them toward her aching pussy.

"Since I've returned… you're not the only woman I've taken to bed." He clarified, as his middle finger finally pressed along the length of her slit, rubbing lightly across her clit. "Does that bother you?"

"I-Ah…Hnhaa"

Robin wasn't true to her? He had another lover? Did it bother her!?

Of course it did!

She paused, chewing heavily on her lip and stifling a groan as she felt his fingers gently spread her aching pussy lips open.

Didn't it?

…Weren't they in love? Wasn't that how they'd gotten into this situation? She'd always loved Robin, and when she'd lost control and pulled him into her arms, he'd admitted the same love for her. Even despite being married, she'd let her passions get ahead of herself and accepted his feelings.

' _No.'_ No that wasn't quite right. She knew it now just as she'd known the moment she'd felt his seed burning through her, engulfing her in the same warmth that lingered across her soul even now.

 _You're mine._

 _Yeah, I'm yours._

This wasn't an affair, nor any kind of equivalent exchange of feelings. She'd given herself to him, completely and utterly. Even if she hadn't acknowledged it, even if she couldn't admit it, it remained true. The fact that another woman had done the same changed nothing.

"No." She gasped, her hand atop his as she pushed his fingers into her, leaning back with a guttural moan as he slowly slid two fingers into her. "N-No, ahghaaa… No, that doesn't bother me."

"I see." Even without looking, she could imagine the grin on his face. She could hear it in his words, the same smile she'd seen a thousand times before, the one he wore when he knew that everything was accounted for. That everything had come together, exactly as he wished. "Good, then you understand- why you're here, what you want."

"A-Hhha." Screwing her eyes closed, Lissa nodded, her hips automatically bucking against his fingers, pushing them deeper inside her, grinding them harder against her walls.

"But," He caressed her breast harder now, teasing and turning her nipple as she ground herself back along his cock, feeling it rock hard against her ass through his clothes. "You still feel guilty, don't you? That's why it's taken you so long."

"I-Of, of course." She panted, screwing her eyes closed as the guilty thoughts ran through her again, as she thought once more about what she'd done…what she was doing. "Gods, of course I do! I love Lon, I just…just…" Just what? Did she even have a single excuse anymore?

"I told you before." Robin scolded her lightly, dragging his mouth along her neck in rhythm with his fingers twisting inside her walls. "You haven't done anything wrong."

He knew, better than anyone, exactly how true that was. Lissa was blameless. All the blame, all the guilt and sin was on him. He was the only one at fault here.

"B-But, I-"

"But you feel guilty, you hate yourself for wanting this, for having always wanted this." He finished, pausing his movements completely and holding her squirming in his arms. "You want to be punished, you feel like you need a penance for your actions."

"Punished?" She repeated, her body already attempting to urge him back to motion. Is that what she wanted? To pay for all that she'd done-for all that she wanted to do? Was that even possible? Her breathing came faster as her heart raced. The answer came to her as much from instinct as desire.

"I told you before, that you've done nothing wrong, that this is where you belong. Words obviously weren't enough, so I'm going to show you now." He answered, digging his fingers back into her once more, laughing confidently as she gasped in delight. "You want to feel guilty, to be punished? Fine. I'll do that.

"And then." He continued, his words ringing with absolute finality. "I'm going to give you absolution."

"H-HNngaaa!" Lissa moaned in response, rocking her hips back and forth against his touch. She wasn't sure what to make of his words in the first place and it was quickly becoming harder and harder to think.

' _N-Naga! I'm getting…getting close!'_ Lon'qu never held her this tight, never teased her so confidently- never made her feel like this! It was almost unfair how easily Robin could drive her so insane, it was like he knew everything about her.

And unfortunately, knowing her so well meant he could also tease her in ways she could barely stand! His arms held her securely, but his fingers kept a steady pace, ignoring how she shook her hips, refusing to move as fast as she ached for. Turning and twisting them inside her, he scraped them against her sensitive spots "G-GHaa!" but never quite hard enough, never quite enough to drive her over the edge!

She'd been soaking wet before he'd even laid his hands on her, more than ready to cum with but the simplest movements, but instead he kept matching his pace against hers, purposefully teasing her, dragging her pleasure out until it was maddening!

"A-Ahhnggaa! Robin! I'm gonna- Ahnh!"

Throwing her head back and forth, crying out through grit teeth, there was nothing she could do but accept it, feeling her mind slowly going blank as her vision turned white and his relentless stimulation worked her higher and higher, dragged with a torturously steady speed towards an incredible orgasm.

"I-I'm! I'm! R-Robin!"

And then, just as she knew she couldn't take it anymore, finally standing on the verge of her peak, writhing and shaking in his grip…

"Robin? Love? You asked to see me?"

…Suddenly a new voice called out, followed by a gentle rapping on the door.

Eyes wide, Lissa turned in terrified shock towards the door, "No-Nagh! GHHH!" Both her hands flew to her mouth, desperately stifling her moans. She knew Robin had ensured his office was soundproofed long ago, but in that moment she couldn't possibly think clearly.

The only thing on her mind was a desperate need to hold back her voice... "N-GhGAAhh!"… And an even more desperate need for the release her entire body had been aching for, for so long!

Humming lightly into her neck, Robin's fingers finally sped up, finally gave her the feeling she'd been begging for! Twisting and turning inside her, he continued to rhythmically scrape them along her walls, grinding them harder, deep inside her pussy.

"Ngghh!" Lissa whimpered, her hips thrashing and legs shaking, as she was forcefully taken right to the edge of the bliss she was seeking. Even despite her panic, she could barely concentrate on anything else. Not even when she felt his lips move from her neck, a minor incantation barely heard against her skin…one to remove him from the silencing wards for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'm in here."

Not even when she heard his voice speaking up, not even as her fear spiked, she couldn't hold back! She couldn't care! It was too late! She was too close!

"Come in."

The door swung open.

"Robin! Are we alone? I wa-EAH?"

He pushed his fingers deep into her, hard and rough, hitting every spot she'd been aching for.

"HNG-AIIHAAAAAAA!"

Face to face with the stunned face of the Shepherd's dark mage, with her entire body arched backwards, shuddering and thrashing in the tactician's strong grip… Lissa finally came.

* * *

Tharja had known, for some time now, that even without Lucina, Robin would never just be hers, that one day she would find her beloved in the arms of another. She knew it to be a simple truth, that the man she loved was so much more than just a man, that no single woman- even one who loved him as much as she did- could ever be enough for him.

But knowing was not the same as accepting and watching Robin with Lucina all those countless times through her scrying orb wasn't the same as seeing it in person.

She still remembered the pain she'd felt so long ago in the scorching sun of the Plegian desert, when she'd first seen them together. And, knowing the inevitability of it, she'd wondered how she would react when the time did come, when Robin did come to her with another woman; would knowing of his needs dull the agony of her jealousy? Would she scream? Would she cry?

Finally she had her answer.

"Hehe."

Closing the door behind her, Tharja walked calmly into the room, her eyes never once leaving those of the Ylissean princess as she watched Lissa held tight in Robin's arms, her guttural moans echoing loud around the room as she came, her entire body convulsing in a violent orgasm.

It was in that moment, watching the Exalted Princess's body still desperately buck against the tactician's hands- even as she screwed her eyes shut in shame, that Tharja realised it.

This was right. This was how it should be.

Tharja had been raised as a Grimleal most of her life. Even as a reluctant believer, she still knew the rites, she knew the ceremonies.

But now, Grima was no more, Robin had killed him and stolen his powers for himself. As man he had slain Plegia's deity, and now…now he was something greater than the Demon Dragon could ever be.

Grima was dead. Robin was her God now.

"I'm here, as you asked, my love." She purred, her face flushing as she drew closer. A single incantation and a wave of her hand did away with her clothes, leaving her standing naked before them- her breasts heaving at the sudden release and her pussy throbbing in response to the powerful smell of sex in the air.

She looked again at the young princess, gasping and panting desperately in his arms, smirking to herself when she saw Lissa doing whatever she could to avoid meeting her eyes.

This was how it should be, him with some woman wrapped around him and her always at by his side.

Tharja knew now, everything she was and everything she wanted to be. She was never to be Robin's wife, but nor would she be his whore. She was his Hierophant, his lover, his mistress. Lucina, bearing his ring, was his left hand. And she, loving him like no other, would be his right.

So, if his wife's place was in his bed, bearing his children…

Tharja sank wordlessly to the ground, her hands reaching past the princess and releasing Robin's belt, her fingers running automatically along the tantalising length of his rock hard cock as she released it from the confines of his pants.

…Then her place, was on her knees, between his legs.

* * *

"A-H-Hey!" Lissa gasped, watching in numb shock as Tharja slunk to the ground in front of her, feeling her reaching around her, pulling at Robin's length from where she'd been grinding it against her ass.

And then, unexpectedly, the tactician slowly drew his hand back, pulling his fingers out from Lissa's sensitive pussy. "A-Ohhaauuuu!" She moaned loudly, unable to stop herself from crying out at the unwanted withdrawal. "W-Wait, I-A-Ahua!"

Without a single word spoken, both Robin and Tharja worked in perfect unison. He slid his fingers fully out from inside her, working them teasingly up her body and at the same time, Tharja pushed her feet apart, gently pushing his cock down and settling it warm and hard between Lissa's legs- pulsing greedily up against her soaking pussy.

"Oh-A-Ahha" She moaned, her hips sliding instinctively back and forth along the rigid length, feeling her lips pushed out around this thickness and shivering in delight as both Robin's hands moved to her breasts, eagerly squeezing and fondling her mounds in time with her movements. "G-Gods!"

Still coming down from the high of her orgasm and dealing with the shock of everything happening so quickly, of Tharja sitting before her, Lissa looked down at where her lover's cock was jutting out from between her legs- looking almost as if it had come from herself. _'Even just this much…it's still bigg-'_

"Mmmm!"

Jolted from her thoughts by the feeling of the dark mage's hot breath tickling against her sensitive folds, Lissa's body shuddered again and Tharja eagerly sank forwards, hungrily swallowing as much of Robin's length as she could, continuing until her face was pressed right against Lissa's pussy. "Ah-HHaaaa!"

"Ah-HAhmmm." Robin sighed, releasing his hold on one of her breasts and speaking for the first time since the other woman had entered. "Gods. That's wonderful Tharja."

Reaching down and running a hand gently through her hair as he felt her mouth bobbing up and down along his shaft, he continued a moment later. "Yeah…Just like that, Gods… This is why I love you so much."

Surprisingly, Lissa felt the heat inside her burning even hotter at hearing him whispering words of love towards another woman, but, she didn't even have a moment to consider it; the sorceress's reaction to his compliment was visceral! Practically shivering in delight, Tharja's pace rose rapidly, the entire room quickly echoing with the wet sounds of her lips wrapped desperately around the tactician's hard length.

"A-GHHaa!" Lissa cried again as Tharja again swallowed as much of him as she could get, her mouth pressing up against the princess's soaking pussy, grinding it as far back along Robin's cock as she could go.

Reaching up to press her hands over the tactician's, pushing his fingers firmer into her soft breasts as she arched her back into his chest, Lissa couldn't tell if she wanted to moan or to scream! Being pleasured like this was almost frustrating! Tharja's lips never did more than brush against the her pussy each time she bobbed her head down Robin's shaft, and as wonderful as it was feeling herself spread open by his thick rod, it only made her body ache to feel his length inside her.

"A-Ahgh!"

And yet, despite that, shuddering as Robin kissed hot across her shoulder-blades and Tharja's tongue flicked across her labia, it was shockingly intense. She'd never even imagined being assaulted on two fronts like this! Chewing on her lip and throwing her head from side to side, she quickly lost track of time, barely able to concentrate on anything else as her hips bucked involuntarily up and down Robin's length and she slowly risked losing what little control she'd maintained.

"Mm-mmah." Tharja moaned, leaning back and letting his cock slip from her mouth with a loud pop, resting it warm against her face as her hands gently squeezed his balls. "Why are you holding back love? I want to taste it."

"Ahh…" Robin sighed, humming his pleasure into Lissa's shoulder. "Tharja, you're too good to me."

"Robin…" There was no doubting the adoration in the woman's voice, Lissa had barely heard such a loving tone from anyone before, let alone from _Tharja_.

"But, that's enough for now." He answered gently. "I want you to look after Lissa."

"B-But, I…" She hesitated barely a moment. "Of course."

"W-Wha? M-Me?" Lissa gaped in confusion, her shock numbed by the feeling of Robin slowly drawing his cock back along her aching pussy, the cockhead teasing her lips open for a single moment before it too was pulled back and hard between her ass-cheeks, the sticky trail of Tharja's saliva and her own juices dripping hot into the small of her back.

And suddenly, with Robin's hands occupied caressing her breasts, Lissa was left feeling completely exposed, spread wide with her dripping pussy barely a few centimetres from the dark haired sorceress.

Gulping, Lissa looked down between her shaking legs and to where the sorceress was staring up at her…and for a moment she was stunned, captivated and humbled by the sheer desire writ across Tharja's deep violet eyes. She wanted what Robin wanted, and Robin wanted her to…to… "T-Tharja, wait, I, I don-AHI-YYAAH!"

Ignoring the princess's pleas, Tharja wrapped her arms softly around Lissa's legs, leaning forwards and laying a deep, sensual kiss directly onto the girls clit. Opening her mouth, she rolled her tongue across the sensitive folds with surprising gentleness.

"G-GODS!" Lissa gasped, her hands gripping tight to the dark mage's hair and her legs squeezing around the other woman's head. "T-Th-Tharja! I-I-Nnnnaga!"

' _It feels just like-'_ Her mind screamed as the sorceress slowly trailed soft kisses all around her labia, pushing her tongue inside and teasing it against the princess's inner walls. _'J-Just like, Robin!?'_

The experience was as new to Tharja as it was to Lissa, Robin had always been the only lover she'd ever had, or wanted. However, the tactician had always been a generous lover to her and the dark mage had become very accustomed to finding herself lying back on her desk, or his bed, with her legs tight around his head as he got her off, again and again.

And Tharja, more than any other woman, catalogued everything there was to know about Robin. Everything he said, everything he did, an obsession she'd never needed to understand compelled her to understand every facet of his being. Even without experience, she knew exactly what he did to pleasure her, she couldn't never possibly forget anything that intimate. To replicate his actions now was as natural as breathing.

Deep in her most secret thoughts, the guilty fantasies she'd never shared with another soul, Lissa had imagined another woman's head between her legs a small handful of times. "Naga-aahnn!" It had been little more than an idle thought at first, just a few pleasant daydreams of blonde curls and sensual caresses, but never once, not even in her wildest imagination had she ever imagined Tharja's black tresses bobbing up and down across her thighs. "Gods!" Never had she dreamed of the sorceresses tongue tracing a soft, loving, path across her clit. "Th-Tharja!" Never had she pictured the dark mage's milky white hands gripping tight to her thigh, her mouth pressed hot against Lissa's folds as she pushed her tongue further inside her pussy.

Robin's expert caresses only further destroyed any ability Lissa had of trying to think, his hands alternating between gentle and hard over her breasts and his length rubbing hot along her ass and up her back. "I can't! I can't hol-Gods! I'm! I'm getting close!" She wailed, running her hands desperately through the other woman's hair and bucking her hips equally against the soft tongue in front of her and the hard cock behind.

"Cum!" Tharja demanded, humming the command directly into her clit before again carefully taking it into her mouth.

"Don't hold back." Robin added, nibbling on her ear as he squeezed her nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

"G-GHGAHAAAAA!" She screamed, her legs wrapping tight around the mage's head and her hands gripping the back of her head with every ounce of desperate strength she had. "AIYAA-AHHHAA!" Convulsing and shaking, Lissa's eyes rolled back in her head, her vision turning white as she came again, just as violently as the first time, her entire body going rigid for a moment before suddenly collapsing, falling slack into Robin's chest once more.

"Gh-Haahaa…haaaa…" She panted weakly, spots dancing in front of her vision and her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth as she gasped for breath.

"Mmmm."

Tharja, just like the tactician she was emulating, didn't pause for a moment. Pulling away only long enough to catch her breath after being almost smothered by the princess's lust, she quickly resumed, placing gentle, butterfly-light kisses all around Lissa's clitoral hood.

"A-Gh-Ahha-Ahhhaaa!" Breaths coming in short bursts and still incredibly sensitive from orgasm already Lissa could already feel another peak quickly rising within her. "H-Hey, I-, hnaaa!"

"Tharja." Once again, Robin took control just as she began to lose herself. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

And again, they acted in perfect unison- Leaning back and trailing her tongue up the length of Lissa's thigh, Tharja drew herself to her full height, rolling her hands from the girl's hips and around until the tips of her own smaller fingers were now dragging lightly across the princess's soaked entrance. At the same time Robin drew back, releasing her breasts and trailing his fingers carefully down her back until he was resting the top of his hand above her ass, the top of his middle finger pressing lightly against the hole.

"H-Haaa…" Lissa shivered, clenching her teeth and standing rigidly in place as she felt both holes being teased at once.

If there was some signal, some cue between them, she didn't see it, but they moved as one.

Tharja's arm snaked around her hips, holding onto her and pressing her body hot against the princess's "H-Hhaa!" The dark mage's mountainous breasts pressed hard into Lissa's own smaller bust, their nipples rubbing together and creating an indescribable friction as the mage pulled tight against her, burying her head in Lissa's shoulder and nibbled gently on her burning flesh.

Robin held her securely from behind, his arm wrapped over her stomach and keeping her firmly in place as she felt his muscular chest pressed hard against her back. "Ahhnn." His cock remained stiff against her back, even as his other hand claimed her ass, and his head lay on her other shoulder, his kisses growing with intensity as he worked his way up her neck.

"Ahhnnn." She gasped, her hips shaking involuntarily once more as she felt herself sandwiched tight between the two bodies, Tharja's flesh bare and soft to her front, and Robin's hard and strong behind her.

"I wanted your help." He continued, smiling at the princess's weak gasps. "To help Lissa, actually."

And again, their movements were as if synchronised. "Wwai-ghhaaa!" Robin pushed his finger even firmer against her, pressing past her resistance and sinking slowly into her ass. "G-Gods!" Tharja matched his pace, thrusting two fingers inside her, dragging them forcefully against the top of Lissa's pussy.

"GODS! GHa-AHH!" Lissa cried, throwing her head from side to side, her whole body shaking at the sensation as they began moving together in a slow, soft rhythm. "Naga! R-Robin, th-this is, this is crazy!" In all her life, she'd never imagined anything like this, Robin's finger gently opening up her virgin ass and Tharja hitting all the same sensitive spots inside her the tactician was so adept at. With their bodies pressed hot against her, his cock lying hard against her back and her breasts grinding against her own, she was being taken on two fronts! It was incredible!

"Oh?" Tharja purred, ignoring the princess's shuddering pants as she continued to eagerly meet Robin's movements.

"Yes, she feels she needs to be punished." He grinned, drawing the words out as he watched Lissa shuddering under the new pleasures. "She's feeling guilty, for sleeping with me."

" _What!_?" Leaning back to stare her directly in the eyes, there was no mistaking the shocked anger Lissa could see shining in the dark mage's purple irises now. "That's ridiculous!"

"I-I" Neither stopped their movements, even as they talked. Biting her lip to hold back her cries, she could barely defend herself.

"You feel _guilty_ for sleeping with him?" Tharja accused, teeth bared in clear affront. "You should feel thankful he's chosen you! Do you know how long I waited, aching for his embrace?"

That was fine for her, Naga only knew how obsessed Tharja was with Robin, but Lissa loved Lon'qu. "I-I'm, a-ghaaa, I'm married…" Gasping and panting as both her pussy and ass were pleasured by people who weren't her husband, the words came out a lot weaker than she'd intended.

"That's just a promise you made to a man. This is far more important." Tharja scoffed, her thumb pressing softly against Lissa's clit serving to cut off any arguments. "If that truly bothers you, you should have remained loyal to Robin, like me."

"Loyal…to Robin?" Was that…what she should have done? Gods, it was so hard to think and just as she was attempting to gather her thoughts, she felt the tactician gently insert a second finger inside her. "G-GHHAAA!" Shaking her hips back as she felt her walls stretched out slightly further, she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Tharja leaned closer again, squeezing tighter around Lissa's waist and laying her lips lightly against the princess's neck, grinding their breasts harder together as her breath tickled hot across the younger girl's flushed skin. "Have you not already become Robin's woman?"

"I-"

"He chose you. He wants you." She purred, twisting and turning her fingers, grinding against Lissa's inner walls just like how Robin always used to. "How can you possibly bear to let another man touch you? That cannot be what you want."

' _I-It is! It is what I want!'…_ Wasn't it? J-Just because she wanted Robin didn't mean she didn't want Lon'qu!

But then, a quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind…why had she not approached Lon in all the time he'd been back?

' _I just, b-because I feel guilty!'_ She hadn't wanted to embrace her husband as if nothing had happened, not after what she'd done. That was it…wasn't it? It wasn't because she didn't want to… Lissa swallowed heavily, it wasn't…it wasn't because Robin felt so much better… _'N-No, I just-'_

"G-GHhaa!" Shuddering and shaking as the tactician's fingers crossed inside her, her thoughts were scattered again. "Gods!"

It was too much! She couldn't possibly think like this! "GHUUGH!" Throwing her head back, Lissa screamed in frustration.

She didn't want to worry! She didn't want to think! She just- she just wanted more! Shaking her hips back and forth, eagerly accepting both assaulting sets of fingers, Lissa finally abandoned all pretence. "H-Harder! Please, Naga, ah-ahhh Naga! Robin! I'm getting close! Gahhn!"

Seeing the argument abandoned, Tharja smirked gleefully and as one, both her and Robin's fingers sped up, thrusting harder, faster inside her.

"T-Tharja!" Lissa begged, reaching her arms up and wrapping them tight around the dark mage's shoulders. "F-Fuck me! H-Harder!"

Gods! It was good, it was so good! In everything Tharja did, in every way she touched her, the dark mage's movements were identical to how Robin touched her…in every way but one. "G-Gods!" One infuriating way! Panting raggedly, her mouth hanging wide open, she couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"O-Oh!?" Tharja gasped in surprise as Lissa pulled her from her shoulder, their faces barely inches apart as the mage suddenly found herself staring deeply into the naked arousal shining from the princess's bright blue eyes.

The way Tharja touched her, the way she held her, the way she fingered her-it was incredible, exactly the same as Robin! Except…except Robin, no matter how greedily he took her, no matter how rough he was with her, always kissed her.

She had never kissed a woman before, she'd barely even considered it and certainly never with Tharja. But right now, pressed hot against each other, with the sorceress's fingers plunging deep within her, it was _all_ she could think of!

"Tharja…" She breathed, mouth open with desire as she closed her eyes, her hands wrapping carefully around the other woman's head, pulling her full soft lips towards her…

"A-AH! Urk!"

Surprisingly, just before they made contact, the dark mage suddenly jerked away, twisting her head to the side with an uncomfortable pout.

"Ah, huh?"

"I…" Biting her lip and suddenly looking supremely uncomfortable, Tharja still didn't meet her eyes. "I only want to kiss Robin." She finished finally, her words a lot softer than Lissa had ever heard from the other woman before.

"O-Oh." The meaning was clear. She would do anything for Robin, anything he asked. She would join him in bed with another, or be with another woman if he wished it…but even so, she wanted some small piece of herself, some small intimacy, that she could give to him alone. "Tharja…" Even despite being rejected, Lissa found herself surprisingly touched.

"That's fine." Robin added, answering her devotion as he released his grip from Lissa's stomach, reaching around and holding Tharja's head. If he ordered her to, she would. But he would never make that order. "You don't need to."

"R-Robin…"

Wrapping his arm around her head Robin tugged the two of them even closer towards him, pushing his fingers deeper into Lissa's ass as he leant over her opposite shoulder, he pulled Tharja into a passionate loving kiss.

"M-Mhaaa!" Moaning in delight, Tharja's reaction was immediate, releasing her own grip from around the princess's waist, she mimicked his actions, wrapping her arm around Lissa's neck and taking hold of the tactician, kissing him with all her passion. "Mma-ahnn, R-Robin, I a-ah, I love you! Love you!"

Squeezed tight between them, Lissa barely even had a moment to appreciate the strangely tender scene. "H-HNHGAAA!" Neither had stopped their movements the entire time and as their shared passion rose, so too did the pace of their fingers inside her. There was no doubt she was still the centre of attention. "Hnhaaa! I'm, I'm gon-gonn'a! GNNNG!"

Mouth hanging wide open and vision fading as her eyes rolled back again, she was held too tight to even shake at the sensations, all she could do was submit, surrender to the pleasure as her hips shook wildly back and forth, eagerly accepting both partners.

"R-ROBIN!" She screamed, one last time as his fingers dug hard into her depths, "AHNAAAAHH!

With her whole body tensed up as an incredible blast of pure bliss finally ran through her she came even harder than before, her tongue falling limply out as she slumped backwards, again falling dizzily into Robin's chest. "G-Goods…"

"Lissa…" He answered, finally breaking his kiss with Tharja as he turned her slightly, bending around to meet his lips softly with his own, giving her the faint sensation of her own taste as their tongues twinned with an erotic passion.

"A-Ha, haa… Robin…" She gasped, breathing raggedly between their kisses as she snaked her hands up and around his head, pulling him desperately back towards her, desperate to feel him as she soaked in the post orgasmic bliss.

"Cum for me." He answered, slowly beginning to move his fingers inside her again.

"Haah, W-Wait, R-Robin, I just, I just…" Returning her attention to the opposite side of Lissa's neck, Tharja was already matching Robin's movements, the mage's thumb running a light circle over her clit. "Th-this is too much! I-I can't, I'm gonna go crazy!"

He didn't answer with words, instead the tactician simply crashed his lips against hers once more, his arm securely around her head as he kissed her with even greater desire, even more need. Groaning into her mouth, his fingers were already thrusting harder within her once more, twisting and crossing inside her, forcefully dragging her back towards another peak.

"GHHHMM!" She moaned thickly into his mouth, gasping for breath as a shiver ran down her spine. It was more than she could take! Naga! Being taken so thoroughly, both in front and behind, while still so sensitive from her previous highs, she couldn't stand it!

"GHAAA!"

She couldn't even begin to resist!

"HAAAMMMM!"

Shaking and shivering, panting weakly into her lover's mouth, Lissa came again almost instantly.

"MMMAAHHH!"

And again, moments later.

"H-haaa…"

With her head spinning and vision only slowly returning, Lissa only barely felt the fingers finally withdrawing from her body, the action doing little but leaving her slumping bonelessly into Robin's arms, releasing a weak moan.

It was only as the consecutive orgasms began to fade and her mind started to clear a minute later that she felt herself being carefully carried to the far end of the room, cradled in Robin's embrace while she regained her bearings.

"H-Huh?"

"You've done well Lissa." He answered gently, laying a trio of soft kisses along her neck. "Very well.

"And now…" Releasing her, he guided her towards his bed, bending her over and running his hands lightly over her small round ass. "You should be ready."

"Ready?"

"For the punishment you so desire." Tharja answered, chuckling as she moved to Lissa's side, running a finger lightly along her spine and drawing out another low moan from the princess. "Robin's going to take your anal virginity."

Acting on her words, the tactician moved forwards. Screwing her eyes tightly shut, Lissa had to choke back a guttural moan as he did so, feeling his cockhead pressed hard against her tight opening. Holding her in place, he remained still, as always waiting patiently for her permission- waiting for her to beg for it…

Shivering, Lissa swallowed heavily. Already she could feel her walls opening around the tip of his glans, as if her body was eager to swallow his thick length. _'Gods…'_ Just two fingers had felt so amazing, his entire length inside her… his thick rod forcefully pushing her walls apart… Biting down on her lip, Lissa tried to control her shaking legs, tried to ignore the fresh juices dripping wet down her thighs. _'But I'm… I'm saving it…'_

She'd already given Robin all her other first times, both her holes and every position she'd tried, she'd done them all with him first, more than she'd ever done with Lon. This at least, the one thing they'd never tried, she'd wanted to at least give this to her husband.

' _He doesn't want it.'_

She'd tried offering it to him once, shortly after their marriage and had been turned down with a surprisingly angry response. Lon'qu couldn't imagine defiling her in such a way, never wanted to even imagine her like that… She'd been waiting since then, for him to relax, to stop worrying so much about her dignity in private…

' _Robin does.'_

Tharja's fingers danced a light pattern across her shoulderblades and Lissa swallowed one last time, gritting her teeth and bracing herself on the bed.

This was her punishment after all, this was to stop her from feeling guilty…right?

"O-Okay, go ahead." He didn't move. Shaking her head, Lissa grinned, she knew what he wanted. "Take it Robin, please... It's yours."

It always had been.

* * *

"Ghaaaa." Robin sighed, moaning with satisfaction as he slowly eased his cock into Lissa's incredibly tight hole.

The teasing had been necessary of course, but after so long spent focussing only on her pleasure, he was aching for his own release. "Naga!" He was unbelievably pent up! Especially after the master-class Tharja had performed on his cock earlier, even with only the short time they'd been together, she was getting almost as good as his fiancé.

"R-Ro-Robin!" Lissa gasped, her hands shaking with the effort to hold herself off the bed, groaning as she felt her tight walls pushed outwards, stretching around him.

"Naga." He repeated, "Gods it's tight." At least as tight as Lucina's had been when he'd first broken it in all those months ago. Thankfully, with the combination of Tharja's saliva and Lissa's own copious juices acting as lubricant, he was able to carefully push himself inside without risk of injuring the smaller girl.

That was the important thing to remember, "Urghaa." Making sure he didn't hurt her. "Gods!" Thrusting carefully inside her like this, after holding back for so long, was almost maddening! The urge to simply ravish her was almost irresistible! Almost every fibre of his being screamed for him to hold tight to her hips, to drive his cock hard into her and feel himself finally fully sheathed within the royal princess's tight passage.

' _C-Calm down! Go easy, go easy.'_ He repeated mentally, forcefully holding back his instincts. Lissa may not be as delicate as she was so often treated, but she wasn't as tough as Lucina, his time travelling fiancé was almost invincible and even she'd needed him to restrain himself on their first time. So, gritting his teeth and gasping heavily as her walls constricted painfully around his cock, he instead rocked himself back and forth, sinking only gradually further inside her.

"Mmm," Tharja purred, leaning over the smaller girl and tracing her tongue lightly down her back. "Isn't it amazing? Isn't it what you've always wanted?"

"Ugh-Ah, I-G-Gods! Ro-ghauuaah-Robin!" Lissa groaned, her words falling to little more than lust filled groans as she felt more and more of her anal passage opening up around his cock.

"Hehe." The dark mage grinned, giving up on attempting conversation with the princess and turning her attention back to the tactician.

"And you my love?" She asked, sliding around to Robin's back, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and wrapping herself around him, her fingers reaching around to undo the buttons to his shirt, finally stripping him as bare as the two women. "Does she feel good?"

"Y-Yeah! Ah-hnnah! Yeah!" Robin groaned out, the tension within him rising even higher at the feeling of the dark mage's luscious body hot against his bare back, her heavy breasts pushed soft against his shoulders and her arms wrapping adoringly around him. "Yeah, she's amazing."

They continued like that for several minutes, the sorceress running her fingers and lips lovingly over his body as he finally pushed the last of his length into the princess's constricted passage. "Ughaaaagh…" He sighed, a shudder running through him at the feeling of at long last being fully sheathed inside her, feeling her muscles clenched tight along the entire length of his shaft.

"H-How're you Lissa? Are you okay?"

"Gh-Haa-haaa, Ai-Aiahnnn!" Panting raggedly, with her entire body shivering at the sensation, at the feeling of Robin's cock buried entirely within her, Lissa couldn't even begin to answer.

' _Oh?'_ Robin smirked, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. _'This is familiar.'_ Just holding herself like this, with him inside her, she was on the verge of orgasm! She was fighting with everything she had to maintain the fraction of control she still owned.

Taking a firmer grip on her hips he tried an experimental thrust, pulling back barely an inch and feeling her passage unclench slightly. Rocking back and forth a few times, he continued the motions until her passage was relaxed enough that he could move a little freer.

"Ooh." Tharja cooed into his shoulder, guessing what was about to happen as she felt him draw back almost half his length. Wrapping her hands even tighter around him and pressing her breasts harder against his back, he could easily feel her own excitement.

"Ughaaa…" Lissa groaned involuntarily at the withdrawal, feeling his cock slowly dragging out, inch after inch of it pressing hard against backwards along her walls. Clenching his teeth, Robin waited, giving her one last moment to get accustomed to the feeling of him inside her…

…And then, digging his fingers into her thighs, he drove his full length back inside! Thrusting fully inside with one smooth motion, his hips slamming roughly against hers. "GH-GHHAAA!" She screamed, bucking wildly, her entire body clenching up as she came hard around him "AH-HHAAAAA!"

Her shaking hands gave way instantly, leaving the princess collapsed face down into the bed, mouth wide open in ragged pants and a small trail of drool falling out and onto the sheets. Quivering in place, she rode out another incredible peak.

"I-G-Gods…" She moaned her bearings only finally returning almost a minute later. "I came. Naga, I really came, from my ass."

"How do you feel?" Robin asked gently, holding still buried inside her as he ran his hands slowly over her hips. "It doesn't hurt?"

"N-No, no, it just…it just, aahn, feels…different." She couldn't really describe it, even now she was only slowly getting used to feeling her asshole stretched around his cock. "It…it feels good." She finished simply.

Laughing Robin slowly rocked himself back and forth once more, feeling her walls slowly relaxing again from how tight they'd been when she'd came. "I'm goi-ghaa, going to start moving, okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeaaaah." She gasped, her hips already shaking back against him as another blazing hot shudder ran through her body.

Moving slowly at first, and picking up speed with each small thrust, Robin was soon able to slide almost freely in and out of her painfully tight canal.

Groaning through increasingly ragged breaths, he quickly eased himself into a stronger pace, drawing almost his full length out before sheathing himself inside her once more, the sound of their hips slapping together joining together with Lissa's increasingly wild moans and echoing loud around the room as his momentum built, faster and faster.

"A-Haaan!" He grunted, fighting back his own quickly mounting pleasure. Gods! It was even better than he'd expected! Lissa's passage constricting and squeezing along his entire cock with each thrust and Tharja's breasts pressing soft and warm against his back, her hands teasing and caressing his body…it was an amazing contrast, as if he was fully wrapped up between both women and combined with the earlier teasing, it was almost more than he could stand!

' _Not yet…'_ Gods! As tempting as it was release his control, to pound Lissa with all his strength and spill his seed deep inside her- he fought back his composure, calming himself through grit teeth. There was one more thing he had to do first, one last card he needed to play.

Releasing one hand from the princess's hips, he reached around his stomach, taking hold of her arm and pulling the sorceress around to face him. "Tharja." He sighed, breathing her name and pleased to see the expected twinge of jealous impatience in her eyes- a small fire that burned hotter within her each time she saw his cock thrust hard into the other woman, each time she heard Lissa's responding cries screamed into the bedsheets.

"Y-Yes, my love?" She asked in surprise.

"I said before, I wanted your help to punish Lissa. That was true." He assured her, his arm around her waist, held her tight, even as he continually pounded the princess's ass. "However, _this_ is the true reason I told you to come here. I wanted you to see this."

"To see…O-Oh!" Watching awe struck as his cock continued to piston in and out, right in front of her, Tharja's eyes went wide with sudden understanding . Robin smiled, he could see she knew then- what he wanted, the point he was making to her. But that wasn't enough, he needed to drag this out, to continue the pantomime. Because Robin understood Tharja, he knew her, what she wanted and what would make her happy.

Stifling a moan, he forcefully kept a steady rhythm, even as the pressure inside him continued to build. Lissa was shaking her ass back against him even more desperately now, faster and harder with each thrust, her screams losing all coherence as she raced towards another orgasm, her muscles squeezing him almost painfully as she howled. Gods, she felt so good! He needed this!

Gritting his teeth, he held himself back, forced his composure steady. "Tharja." He asked, "Since I've been back, how many times have we had sex?"

"I-ah, forty nine times." She blinked, giving the answer almost without thinking.

Knowing what she wanted, what she desired, Robin forced his voice cold, stern, bringing forth an anger he didn't feel. "And of those times, in all the time since I've been back… How many times have you offered me your ass?"

Tharja gulped, dropping her eyes from him to the floor. "N-Never."

She wanted to, he knew that with the same certainty that he knew anything about her. He understood how desperately she wished to have him claim every part of her body, she had seen him with Lucina, she could never stand to know that the swordswoman offered him something she couldn't.

And yet, she'd always held herself back. He knew why, he'd always known why, it was the reason that despite all their bedroom activities he'd never asked, hinted or pushed for it.

Because she was scared.

Not of the pain- she'd probably cut her own arm off if he asked it of her, but of his reaction if he did hurt her, if she couldn't handle him. She was scared to worry or disappoint him. Tharja knew she wasn't as tough as Lucina, so as much as it had galled her, she'd held herself back.

"Lissa offered it to me without hesitation."

But, even if she wasn't as tough as the swordswoman, she _was_ at least as strong as Lissa. If the Ylissean princess could handle it, she could see now, there was no doubt she could too.

"And yet, you hold out on me."

Despite his goading words, he didn't miss the flash of delight running through the mage as he pointed it out, nor the way she was rubbing her thighs together at his scolding.

"I've been patient with you, very patient. But I think I've waited about long enough, don't you?"

"I-"

Letting go of her waist, Robin reached out, grabbing her chin and turning her head up to face him-interrupting her before she could offer herself to him. Schooling his face to a stern glare he, stared right into her eyes, stilling her to silence. He understood her. He knew what she wanted.

"Tharja. This is an order." There was no missing shivers running through her body as he spoke, nor the naked arousal in her eyes. "The moment I'm finished with Lissa, you will give me _your_ anal virginity."

He released her and for a moment, Tharja simply stared at him, standing on shaking legs with her mouth open with a silent moan. Watching as her entire body tensed, chest heaving and thighs pressed desperately together as one final, violent, shudder ran through her, Robin was certain she came on the spot.

"Y-Yes!" She gasped, recovering a moment later and practically throwing herself on the bed beside Lissa, burying her head in the sheets and reaching around to spread her cheeks wide for him. "P-Please, help yourself!"

"Good." Robin smirked, heaving a sigh of relief and running a calming hand gently over the mage's creamy white hips, enjoying the feeling of her shaking and quivering again under his touch.

Looking over from her position on the bed, Lissa had only just barely heard pieces of their conversation. "Ugh-Hnaaa!" She moaned, slamming her hips back once more, she'd been far too pre-occupied to try make sense of their discussion, even now, feeling his cock slamming deep inside her, the unfamiliar pleasure was threatening to rip all other thoughts from her mind. All she'd really picked up, was the most important part, _'So, she's next?'_ That wasn't a surprise, of course. But, looking over at the cute way Tharja was biting her lip in nervous anticipation, looking at the way her whole body was shivering with excitement, she couldn't help but feel happy for the mage, the fire inside her burning hotter by the second.

"Hn-Haaaa!" She gasped, a searing blast of pleasure throwing anything else from her mind as the tactician once again buried his full length inside her, leaving her asshole stretched around his entire shaft.

"G-GODS!" Mouth wide open in a guttural scream, Lissa was forced hard into the mattress, her tongue hanging from her mouth in a ragged pant as spots danced across her vision once more. "R-ROBIN!" She'd already came so many times today! Sh-She couldn't take much more of this!

"G-GHAAA!" Robin roared, grabbing tight to Lissa's hips as he finally let go of the last of his restraint, thrusting into her with all his might. It felt good! So good! Even without Tharja behind him, the sight of the royal princess eagerly accepting his cock, the feeling of her slamming her ass back against him, it ignited every dormant desire within him, the pleasure building beyond what he could possibly resist!

Seeing her arching back with a piercing scream, he felt her peak once more, her body collapsing weakly to the bed as he slammed into her with everything he had. Still, he didn't stop, couldn't possibly stop! He was close! So close!

"L-Lissa!" He groaned, barely even acknowledging her weak reply as her ass squeezed even tighter around him. "I-Ghnn! I'm! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Slamming his hips against hers one final time, he buried his cock as far within her as possible, the engorged rod stretching out her entire passage as it spasmed with the overflowing pleasure. "GYHAAAAA!" He roared, leaning back and looking to the ceiling as his entire body shuddered at the intense sensation- his long withheld release spraying rope after rope of thick cum throughout the princess's ass.

"Gn-HYAAA!" Convulsing under him at the sensation, Lissa's shoulders arched upwards once more, her desperate scream fading into a gasping pant as she felt his seed surging inside her, coating every inch of her passage and pressing hot against her inner walls. "GH-GHaaaaannnn!" She moaned, thrashing and squirming at the sensation, one final orgasm slamming hard into her.

"Hha-Haaa…" Robin sighed, closing his eyes and sucking in deep breaths as her ass squeezed every last drop of his load from him.

"Th-That…was amazing." He grinned, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow before slowly pulling his cock from the princess's quivering body, releasing her hips and letting her collapse dizzily down onto the bed.

"And now…" He breathed, gasping as his entire body blazed with pleasure, the inferno of his instincts burning within his soul easily spurring him on once more, his cock still rock hard. Another woman was waiting for him, was offering themselves to him and as he stepped over to at long last claim the dark mage's ass, to make her his in every manner, every cell in his body sang in harmony.

"I-I'm ready!" Tharja assured him, shivering at his touch as he gently pulled her hands away, guiding her to brace herself and pressing his cockhead lightly against her entrance.

"I'm going to go slowly." He whispered, running his hands over her hips and carefully pressing forward. "Just relax. Tell me if it hurts, or if you need me to stop." He knew she wouldn't, but he hoped his words would calm her regardless.

"Gn-ghaaa!" She gasped, her whole body shunting forwards as her walls were pushed open around him, feeling the head of his cock slowly sinking inside her. "G-R-Robin! A-Ahhhnnna!"

"Go-Gods!" He groaned, sucking in a fast breath as he felt her tunnel wrapped painfully tight around him. Naga! Her small entrance was an unbelievably tight fit. Biting back a shudder, Robin forced himself calm, without the same preparation he'd given Lissa, he knew he had to go even slower.

Still, there wasn't any hurry. Having unloaded his earlier impatience inside the princess, his instincts were sated just from the sight of the mage shuddering before him. Carefully rocking back and forth inside her, he watched as her entire body shook in place, her cries rising to a fever pitch within minutes as her entire body arched backwards, hurtling towards orgasm as much from what she was feeling as the emotions she had wound up in it.

"R-R-ROBIN!" Tharja groaned passionately, hiding her face in her hands, and pressing herself backward urging him even deeper inside. "I-It's incredible! I, I love you! I love you! I-ghha lo-love you!"

"I love you too." He grinned, pushing forward another inch and smiling at her instant reaction when she collapsed onto the bed, her walls constricting around his cock as she came with a passionate cry, her entire body shivering in delight. It wasn't a lie. He did love her, in his own way, just the same as he loved all the Shepherds and not quite the same as how he loved Lucina.

And so he continued like that, carefully pushing further and further inside Tharja's tight round ass, taking his time and letting her ease herself open, maintaining a slow, steady pace until he was finally sheathed to the hilt within her. "G-Gods, it fe-ghnn, feels amazing Tharja." He groaned, letting out a deep sigh as he felt her ass stretched down his entire length, her body already squeezing him with everything she had, doing her best to milk every drop of cum from his shaft.

With the haze in her mind slowly lifting, even as her body still shook from the lingering pleasure, Lissa's thoughts slowly returned and with them her awareness of her surroundings- awareness of the bed shaking beside her, and of the repeated, heartfelt, cries ringing out a few inches from her ear.

Turning to her side and blinking away the remainder of the fog filling her head, she slowly took in the sight before her, watching awestruck as Tharja was pushed into the bed, gripping the bedsheets with trembling fingers as Robin took her from behind, the mage's entire body swinging forwards with each powerful thrust.

Just the sight of the dark mage getting fucked in the same way as her was an incredible sight, hearing her cries and watching as her body gave out, seeing her back arch taunt and her eyes roll back each time she came…it was amazing, like nothing Lissa had ever imagined.

But, what captivated her, what she couldn't look away from, was the look on her face, the sheer radiant happiness in the woman's eyes. There was no other word she could think to describe it. Tharja was clearly shaking with pleasure, her senses drowned in lust and her body enflamed in desire…but more than any of that, she just looked purely and simply _happy_.

"Tharja…" She whispered, she'd known the sorceress almost as long as she'd known Robin but in all that time she'd scarcely ever seen anything from her but scowls and scoffing derision. She'd never imagined anything like what she'd seen, or felt, from her this afternoon, but somehow seeing the dark mage, offering herself to the man she loved with a wide, loving, smile was the most surreal of them all.

Even as she felt herself flush with a small, gentle want at the sight of Robin's hips slamming against Tharja's, as she watched his cock sliding thick into her ass, holding her hips tight against his…again and again her eyes returned to the mage's face. Watching like this, seeing a side of Tharja she doubted any but Robin had ever seen before, it was a surprisingly tender moment.

Regardless of the situation, she was watching the face of a woman in love. Grinning happily, Lissa couldn't help but be charmed by it.

"HANHG-HAA!" Robin growled, his fingers digging hard around her waist as he felt his second peak fast rising, the urgency of his release desperately pressing on him. "T-Tharja! I-I'm getting close!"

"C-Cum! Pl-ahhn! Please, m-my love! Go ahead!" She begged, her words barely heard between the continual moans coming involuntarily from her lips, as she thrashed wildly against him, sent crashing through orgasm after orgasm- far too overcome with the situation.

Gasping through grit teeth as he drove himself into her, again and again, Robin shuddered at the sensation, her anal passage still clenched painfully tight around him, squeezing him as eagerly as it accepted him. "Naga!"

Watching her midnight-black hair bounce back and forth with each thrust, seeing her arms shaking as her fingers gripped the bedsheets with all her strength, gasping as her smooth milky thighs slammed back against him. It was amazing! It was too much! The pressure inside him rose to a fever pitch and again a desperate need for release ripped through him, far greater than he could control even if he had wished to!

"T-Tharja!" He roared her name one last time as he pulled her hips back onto him, slamming forward to meet her with all his strength and pushing his cock as far deep as he could. "GHHAA!" He gasped, his release exploding outward instantly, thick blasts of hot cum drenching her inner walls as his cock twitched again, and again, his load relentlessly filling her entire passage.

"R-ROOOBIN!" She answered in return, faring no better than Lissa had at the sensation of her ass suddenly filled with his seed. Having already been almost overcome with pleasure, the feeling was far more than she could take. Tongue falling from her mouth and body arching violently off the bed at the incredible pleasure, her eyes rolled back in her head and her vision faded to white. "R-Rooobinnn…."

"H-Hhaaaa." He sighed, once again leaning back and shivering at the powerful afterglow. Slowly pulling his cock from Tharja's limp body, he eased her down to the bed, laying her beside Lissa.

Stepping back with a wide grin, he couldn't help but admire the sight before him. Two amazing, beautiful women, both collapsed before him and both with his seed trailing from their asses, running thick down their legs.

"Incredible. That was…incredible."

Sucking in a deep breath and wiping away a light sheen of sweat, Robin forced himself to relax. His instincts still burned softly within him, gently urging him to continue and he knew he wouldn't mind another few rounds…but no, for now, this was enough.

Pulling the two girls up with him, Robin let out a happy laugh, lying down and joining them happily on the bed.

* * *

"You know, Tharja." Lissa spoke up gently some time later, laying snuggled happily into Robin's left shoulder as she trailed her fingers lightly across her chest. "Looking at you before…it was, well, you looked really beautiful."

"Hmph." Tharja snorted, not unkindly, from her own position wrapped around the tactician's right shoulder, her fingers dancing across his stomach.

"N-No, I mean…I just mean, you, you looked so happy." Lissa winced, struggling to find the right way to explain what she'd seen. "You were almost glowing! I…I don't think I've ever seen you like that before."

"Of course." Tharja grinned, slinking her hand up and placing a kiss gently on Robin's cheek, before laying her head back down on his shoulder. "I've wanted this, to be able to accept him like that, for so…so very long."

Lissa blinked, trying to make sense of that. "Er, but, I mean… Why?" It was clearly very important to her, and sure it had been quite… _very_ enjoyable, but there had to be more to it than that.

"Hehehe." It was impossible to miss the excitement on the sorceress face now. "Because! Because now, I'm _his_. Wherever, whenever and however he wishes."

Leaning up, Tharja turned to her, beaming with the same radiant smile Lissa had seen earlier. "Now there's nothing I can't offer him, no matter what he desires from me. Anytime he sees me, anytime he wants me…I can fulfil his needs.

"Even," she continued, her hand sliding up Robin's body and linking with Lissa's, squeezing it gently as the sorceress continued to grin happily. "Even…if he wants more than just me."

"O-Oh!" Lissa gasped, flushing deeply at the realisation that Tharja had no intention for this to be a one-time thing. Nodding, Tharja settled back down onto Robin's shoulder, still holding warmly to her hand.

' _So now…she can take care of him, whatever mood he's in?'_ Lissa considered, running the sorceress's surprisingly vivid words through her mind. She could easily imagine the kind of scenario Tharja painted, Robin catching sight of her in the hallways, dragging her off to some private room, knowing that whatever he craved she could do it.

Biting her lip, Lissa didn't have to think hard to see just what kind of value that idea would have to Tharja, it wasn't hard to see how obsessed the sorceress was with him.

' _No,'_ She corrected with a grin. _'It's not just obsession.'_ She'd seen that clearly today.

"I don't think that's all." She pressed, continuing from her earlier point. "It was more than just, just being happy to be his… It was amazing, I could see it just looking at you."

Squeezing her hand back, Lissa sighed wistfully, she'd seen that same look around the Shepherd's camp a few times and certainly between her brother and Sumia- but seeing it from _Tharja_!

"It was the look of a woman in love!" She finished.

"Oh?" Tharja smirked, leaning up to face her again, this time with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "The way you say that…do you believe your face looked any different than mine?"

"W-Wha?"

"Do you think I didn't see the same glow in your eyes when I watched him embracing you?" She teased, turning Lissa's hand over and running her fingers across her palm. "That I didn't see the same joy on your face when he entered you?"

Swallowing, Lissa's throat felt suddenly dry. "I, of course I…I love Robin." She conceded. "But, more than that, I also lov-"

"Hmph." Tharja snorted, rolling her eyes at Lissa's words. "Are you still going to deny it? Will you still claim that you feel any different than I do? …Even as you lie here, like this?"

"I-" Wincing, Lissa swallowed her argument.

She was lying in bed with Robin and another woman he'd taken as a lover. Even if it had been a surprise she'd eagerly joined in a threesome with both of them, she'd begged Robin to take her and…

…And the last time she felt as good as she did now was a week ago, the last time she'd been lying in his arms.

"No." She sighed, finally accepting it. Just like Tharja, she was Robin's woman. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't. "No, I don't deny it."

Speaking such an admission aloud the first time had been the easiest thing in the world. Accepting it in all the time that had passed, had been the most difficult…but now, the words fell from her tongue without hesitation.

"Lissa." Robin spoke up finally, breathing her name as wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding her up to him and pulling her lips to his, holding her in a slow, sensual kiss.

"You didn't argue." He added, a minute later, breaking their embrace and smiling warmly at her. "I'm glad."

"I-ahaa." She gasped, catching her breath back. "Well…I ju-"

"Mmm!" Tharja interrupted, sliding herself up Robin's chest and pouting with exaggerated jealousy. Rolling his eyes with an indulgent smile, he turned over, repeating the actions and pulling her into the same soft, passionate embrace.

"Heh." Snuggling back into Robin's chest, Lissa just watched the scene contentedly, still finding herself utterly charmed at seeing this side of the usually terrifying sorceress. _'So, I'm the same?'_ She wore the same loving expression when Robin held her?

It wasn't surprising, not really. She'd known it to be true the moment Tharja had said so…or, really, she'd always known it, she'd just never been willing to accept it. Perhaps that was why she came to him so strongly on Emmeryn's day? Why she'd needed him so much since?

What she did know was that, despite her words, she wasn't the same as Tharja, not quite. She wanted to make Robin happy, that _was_ important to her, but she didn't ache to serve him in the same way the sorceress did.

She understood it now. She wanted to be with him, to experiment and try new things the way they always had. The knowledge that Robin could come to her, or her to him, and he could take her however he wished didn't excite her for its own sake…it excited her because it meant Robin would show her new possibilities, he would take her in ways or places she had barely even wondered about before.

' _It's exciting.'_

That she would do this with Robin, that she should give herself completely to him like this just felt natural, it felt right. Being his was the freedom she'd yearned for, for so long.

* * *

"Hmmm." Robin sighed, a few minutes later as he pulled his arms out from around the women and propped himself up on his elbows. "As nice as this is and as much as I'd like to continue… Olivia will probably be back soon."

"A-AH!" Lissa gasped, jumping from a light doze to a sudden panic in moments, racing around the room and hurriedly collecting her clothes.

"Hmmm. A shame." Tharja sighed, taking a much more sedated course of action as she leant up to lay one last gentle kiss on his lips before sliding off the bed.

Giving Robin a fantastic view as she stretched herself to her full height with a groan, she flicked her left hand across her body and repeated the earlier incantation, her clothes wrapping tight around her again a moment later.

"Useful spell." He grinned, idly wondering about the mechanics of it and if it would be possible for him to hijack it for his own use. _'Well…it's more fun ripping her clothes off though.'_ That had become something of a guilty pleasure, especially with the knowledge she could repair the shredded cloth with a minor charm.

"O-Okay! Ah-er…" Squirming in place and clearly overcome with the current situation and everything that had happened in the past hour, Lissa was bright red and stumbling over her words. "I-I'm gonna go then!"

He let her get right to the door first, waiting until she was about to fling it open.

"Lissa."

"H-Yeah?"

' _This is the moment.'_ Supressing a grin, Robin savoured this feeling of it, of everything that had built up to this. This was it…the final, tiny push that would bind her to him forever. _'One simple choice.'_

"Come see me tonight, in my room." He offered. "I meant what I said before, I've missed you… I really have. Just an hour now isn't nearly enough. Let's continue tonight, we can spend the night together. Just you and me."

"I…" Lissa swallowed hesitantly, a lump forming in her throat. "B-But…but Owain and Lon, they're both home."

Lissa's quarters were barely a few hundred metres from his. She couldn't possibly just, not be at home! She couldn't just…just…

"You'll figure something out." He shrugged nonchalantly, pushing himself off the bed and tugging on his own clothing.

"I-I, ah…" She wanted it. Gods, she wanted it so badly. Even with as much as she'd gotten off, she was still aching to feel him inside her pussy. There was a fire inside her now, a small smouldering need that'd been waiting ever since she'd felt his seed inside her, a tiny spark that'd ignited the moment she'd finally accepted Tharja's words.

"Hehe." Shooting him a smirk to show she understood what he was thinking, Tharja sashayed past the squirming princess, having no doubt what Lissa's answer would be she simply pulled the door open to made her way out. "Enjoy." She offered, before disappearing around the corner.

Sighing, Lissa shook her head. She'd already stopped denying it. She had no excuses, she couldn't say it was because of Emmeryn's day, or because of the heat of the moment. Not anymore.

 _I want you to come to me anytime you desire me. I want to come to you anytime I desire you._

"Okay." She nodded, amazed at the sense of peace she'd felt. She'd accepted it. It felt right. The uneasy feeling had disappeared, just as Robin had promised it would. Instead, all she felt now was excitement and desire. "Sure. I'll see you tonight!"

"Ahhh…" He sighed, sinking contentedly back into his desk chair as he watched her shuffle out the door.

' _The final push. Her choosing me over Lon, being willing to lie to him to be with me.'_

She still loved Lon'qu, she would remain married to him, of course. But right then, without even really thinking about it, she'd chosen to be with him over being truthful to her husband.

That was all there was too it. It was the smallest possible thing but the most important. Her choice had been made and she would change forever from it. Looking back, in years to come, he wondered if she would even remember this moment.

' _Hmm, and now to find a reason.'_ Scratching his chin he quickly began running through ideas that would occupy both the swordsman and his son for tonight. _'There were some rumours of a merchant trying to pawn off some legendary sword…'_

The important point was that she'd made her decision, there was no need to hinge everything on Lissa's ability to make something up.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Mmmmmm." Lissa hummed happily, stretched out along the bed as she slowly woke to the feeling of Robin's fingers tracing a light path down her spine.

"Good morning." He laughed, watching her blinking herself awake.

"Mmmmmm." She repeated, turning over to her back and wriggling her way over to his arms, smiling happily up at his dopey early morning expression. "Good morning to you."

Wrapping his arms around her, Robin pulled her up to him and into a small, soft, kiss. "Sleep well?"

Leaning against him, Lissa sighed warmly. "Yeah."

She had. She really, really had. After a week of restless nights, of tossing and turning with fitful sleep as she was eaten alive with guilt…she'd slept like a baby, cradled in his arms.

' _Well…'_ Stretching her legs out around his waist, she reconsidered slightly. _'Making love six times probably helped too.'_ She could still feel a slight ache, both front and back, from how vigorous they'd been.

With the thought of the previous day's adventures quickly rising through her mind, Lissa savoured the small smouldering flame she could feel deep inside her soul, the heat between them rising as she draped her arms around his neck.

' _I should probably go soon, befo-'_

*Tchak*

It was a small sound, a slight metallic ring…but it was enough to freeze Lissa to the bone.

*Tchak* *Tchak* *Tchak*

' _N-Naga!'_

Panic rising as she squirmed out from Robin, she fell off the bed, scrambling to her feet and watching horror struck at the sight of his door handle clinking up and down…at the sight of someone trying to gain entry.

"Robin? Are you awake?"

' _L-Lucina! Gods!'_ Even whispered, she couldn't possibly mistake that voice! Of all people to find her like this. _'Lucina!'_

*Tchak* *Tchak* *Tchak*

The time travelling princess's attempts at forcing the door handle grew faster, followed moments later by a rapid knocking on the door.

"Robin! Are you there? Why is your door locked? What's going on!?"

Lissa could only stare, paralysed with fright.

Rolling off the bed, the tactician just laughed.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! While the plot hasn't moved a lot faster, things are definitely heating up! This is actually a chapter I've been looking to write for a long time! I mean, hey, a Robin/Tharja/Lissa threesome, I'm willing to bet you've never seen that before!

That's one of the things I like about this idea, I can really mix in some fun combinations. Expect to see more of that kind'a stuff as we move forwards.

Astute readers will also note I gave Lissa some minor lesbian tendencies. But, that begs the question, just who was it her idle fancies were about? Perhaps we'll find out later!?

Other than that, obviously a hugely long sex scene here. I'd really appreciate feedback here, because it took up I think almost half the chapter, I tried to mix the lemon scene with the character and plot development scenes. So tell me, did that work? Or did it just become a drag? Was the scene too long?

Also: Two points I want to address very quickly, something I've mentioned by email to a few people before.

Firstly: I've been asked a few times why I had some of the women married. Why didn't I just have them all single and have the children either not know, or not care who their parents were?

Honestly, and this isn't to be rude to any stories that do use that plot device, but I didn't do that because it's a huge cop out.

It's simply ridiculous to believe that none of them would be involved and having the children just not care at all who their parents are, or not remember is just silly. If you remove all conflict and drama from Robin's actions then all you're doing is having him hopping happily from bed to bed. This is why I also made sure that he was in a serious, committed relationship as well. Because that's the drama here, that's the difficult choice he's making.

Secondly: This one leads on from that, but I can understand why people ask me that, because they're put off by the idea of the Shepherd's wives cheating with Robin, or the idea of cheating in general.

Honestly, and this may surprise you, I actually understand entirely and 100% where you're coming from. Why? Because I feel the same way, I can't stand cheating IRL, and I've never gotten into NTR at all. As I said at the top, this isn't an NTR based story, it probably only feels like one because I've had two of the first four women involved be married. As more single women get involved this'll be less for a worry for those of you that're uncomfortable with this stuff.

Hell, this is also part of why I've made some pretty huge compromises. You'll note that of the 22 Shepherd women, only a handful are married. I specifically left Nowi and Cordelia not in a relationship and have kept all the side Shepherds (Flavia, Say'ri etc) and child characters (save Lucina obviously) single. I've reduced the number of married Shepherds to the bare minimum because of this.  
Because this ISN'T just a story of Robin taking his friend's wives, that's not what it's all about, the fact that some of them are married is only part of it. It's a story about a good man pressured to do terrible things and of watching him manipulate and control events around him.

As a final note: Severa is well ahead in the polls! She's absolutely killing it, so, if you'd rather see Noire, Nah or Kjelle go vote! And if you want to ensure Severa wins, go vote too! Seriously though, I've really appreciated all the feedback I've gotten on this, any thoughts on why they want to see which character when has been amazingly useful to me.

Obviously there's still a little more flashback to catch up on before we get to where we left off with Olivia's chapter, so that'll be the focus for next time!


	8. Bonus – A Different Perspective

**Bonus – A Different Perspective**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi guys! Finally back again, this took a lot longer than I expected, BUT, I managed to get it done for Valentines, so hooray! That's the romantic in me speaking, aawww.

In regards to the time taken to get this out, I actually finished it a little while ago but editing it took FAR longer than I expected. I'm not entirely sure why but I ended up having to practically re-write entire sections, far more time and resources spent than in previous chapters. So, for those of you who I told that I expected to have this out a week ago (or earlier, urk), I'm sorry about that. I haven't been (that) slack, it's just taken the time it has and hopefully it's a good result!

One more thing I'll mention that I meant to show in the last chapter but completely forgot… Noire's hair colour!

I doubt this will come as a surprise at all- but her hair is midnight black, just like Severa's is dark red, Morgan's is deep blue and Nah's is lime green. Essentially all the children except Lucina and Cynthia (blue) are taking their mother's hair. Prevents headcanon hair colours and generally it's the hair we most imagine the character with anyway.

* * *

 _At times, especially when looking at the actions of a man like Robin, it's only when you take a new perspective that you see things how they really are._

* * *

 **Ten Days Ago**

"Robin, Robin?" Lucina hissed, continuing to repeatedly tug uselessly at the door handle as her anxiety slowly rose. "Robin?"

' _He's not in?'_ She considered, that was a logical conclusion, but if he wasn't here, then where else could he be at this hour? He was an early riser, but she had specifically come first thing in the morning, long before she'd usually seen him awake- especially after one of his usual late nights.

"R-Robin? Are you in there?"

' _Maybe he's in his office?'_ Even that didn't make sense, she'd seen him at dinner and then briefly again afterwards, if he'd still had work to do, then why would he have come back to the palace at all?

Again and again, her hands twisted uselessly at the door. She didn't know why she was suddenly so fearful, she didn't know what she was thinking, she just knew that each moment locked outside his room her heart was pounding with a discomfort she'd never felt before.

"R-Robin, I don't unders-"

*Tchaaack*

Her voice vanished, mouth falling agape at the sound, the slow mechanical clunk of the lock being turned from the other side. With her breath held tight in her throat, Lucina only barely regained the presence of mind to pull her hand away as the door swung open.

"Lucina?" Staring at her with a confused look on his face, her fiancé stared back at her. "What's wrong? Could you not hear me?"

"I-I…" Swallowing, she found herself still unable to talk, her thoughts momentarily crushed under the weight of the relief and embarrassment crashing into her.

"No." She breathed finally, shaking her head and forcing a weak smile. "No, I couldn't, couldn't hear you at all."

"Phaaa." He sighed in abject frustration, rolling his shoulder and stepping back away from the doorway to let her in. "Sorry about that. I never can tell if I'm getting the dispelling incantation right. Sometimes I wonder if a silencing ward is even worth all the hassle…"

Normally she would have reacted to that, she was after-all the entire reason his room was warded for privacy like that, but right now her mind was too busy twisting itself around in circles. Why had he taken so long to answer? Why was his door locked in the first place? Why…Why…Why… _'Gods!'_ Why was she so worried!? He had taken some time letting her in, why was she even concerned?

Even realising how silly she was being, Lucina couldn't calm down. With her heart continuing to slam against her chest, she slowly followed him inside, her eyes darting frantically around the room.

Robin was dressed simply, wearing only trousers and his cloak closed loosely around what appeared to be an otherwise bare chest, exactly the look she'd expect from him so early in the morning. The room too, seemed the same as ever, with the curtains drawn and the windows thrown open, warm sunlight was lighting up the entire apartment.

Nothing looked out of place, there wasn't anything unusual…except…

…Except her instincts continued to pull at her, tugging at her right on the edge of her consciousness, keeping her steps wary and her attention sharp.

Something was wrong…something was out of place. She felt it, knowing it in a way she couldn't explain. _'Something or someon-'_

"Lissa!"

Almost leaping in fright from the sudden cry, Lucina whirled on the spot to where she saw Robin now looking past her, to the door she'd just come in from… _'Huh?'_

" _What_ are you doing?" He deadpanned, his voice the same half-indulgent, half-scolding tone she'd heard him direct towards Morgan a thousand times.

"A-Ah…er…" Stepping out awkwardly from where she'd been hidden behind the door, Lissa's face was bright red at having been so clearly called out.

"I wondered what you were up to…" Robin sighed, staring at the spritely princess in clear exasperation. "Were you _really_ going to try and surprise Lucina, of all people? Honestly, how do you think that would have ended for you?"

"A-Auntie?" Lucina boggled, staring at her wide eyed. So her aunt Lissa had been hiding from her? She was looking to surprise her? Shaking her head at the idea, she let out a small laugh, sighing with relief.

She knew she wasn't a good target for pranks or surprises at the best of times. That was something her own daughter had unfortunately already had to learn the hard way, and with how on-edge she'd been already… She didn't want to even think of how she might have reacted to a sudden shock.

' _But then… What's she even doing here?'_

Lissa looked the same as Lucina had ever seen her, a simple yellow dress, white stockings and the face of a woman caught doing something she knew she shouldn't…but…but…

"Auntie Lissa." She grimaced, feeling less sure of herself by the moment. "What are you… Why are you here so early?"

"I er, I, well-"

"She was just _leaving_." Robin cut in, the exasperation still heavy in his voice as he moved in front of Lucina and gestured the other woman out the door. "Unless there was something else you needed to discuss?"

"N-Ah, Ah! N-No, o-okay, ah, okay! Bye then!" Stammering an awkward goodbye and doing whatever she could to avoid looking at either of them, Lissa didn't need a second hint, she was gone a moment later.

*Khtunk*

Rolling his eyes as he swung the door solidly shut behind the fleeing princess, Lucina watched wordlessly as her fiancé trudged across the room, heaving himself onto the bed with a heavy groan. "Gods! That woman!"

Following hesitantly, Lucina couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so nervous being alone with him, so unsure of herself and her situation. It was only by the time she reached the edge of his bed, twisting her fingers around themselves, that she found her words. "What-what was that about?"

"Uragh." Robin groaned again, turning over to his side away from her. "Just Lissa being herself."

Lissa being herself? What did that have to do with her being in his room…her being with him…being here so ea- swallowing, Lucina hurriedly pushed those thoughts away. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose that's not entirely fair on her." He relented, rolling over towards her. "It can't be easy for her right now, I think there's some issues between her and Lon'qu. It really bothers her how much time he spends in Ferox."

While interesting and a little worrying, that wasn't quite the answer she was looking for, "O-Oh?" She prompted.

"Yeah. He's with Owain looking into a situation down on the east-banks, so I suppose she thought it would be a good time to see me about it." Stretching himself out, he groaned once more. "Naga only knows why she was even up so early though."

Normally she would have laughed, Lucina knew well how much Robin valued his early mornings and how surprisingly difficult it could be to rouse the usually diligent man from his bedroll. Right now, twisting her ring around her finger and with her stomach filled as much with unease as relief, humour was about the last thing she was concerned with.

"S-So…She, she just came earlier right?" She asked, voice dropping to a whisper as she forced such a difficult question out. "S-She didn't…she didn't stay the night?"

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, Robin stared blankly up at her. "Stayed the night? Her quarters are less than five hundred metres from here… Why would she stay the n-"

His eyes suddenly went wide, jaw dropping open, he jolted upright, staring in shock back at her.

"Lucina! I, G-Gods, I, you mean di-"

"N-No, no, no!" She interrupted, face burning hot with mortification as she waved her hands, trying to ward of his question. "N-No! I didn't, I didn't actually think…I just, I was, I…I'm sorry!"

"No… No, don't apologise… I never thought that, I was just and, Gods, and then when I didn't answer…"

"It's, it's fine, really. I don't even know what I was thinking, I just… I was just surprised." She finished finally, talking hurriedly over him and feeling more foolish than she'd felt in a long time. "Please, Robin, please, forget I said anything!"

She couldn't believe it, she'd gotten so ahead of herself, she'd accused him of infidelity, only because of that! Heart aching terribly, Lucina spun in place…and was only stopped from fleeing the room when his arms wrapped warmly around her waist.

"Lucina." His words were gentle, cooling her instinctive desire to free herself. "Wait, please."

"I just…" Pausing heavily she stopped, closing her eyes and leaning weakly against him. Caught without reason or words, a need to justify her actions rose unerringly and she spoke even without meaning to. "I know that you and her used to be…"

Wincing, her words trailed off, she regretted them the moment they left her mouth. She didn't even know what had prompted her to say that, she hadn't thought about it in years, hadn't thought about it till just now. It had been a shock, of course, when he'd told her, back in Valm, shortly after they'd first confessed their feelings for each other. She had scarcely known what to think at the time, it had been almost surreal, to think that her beloved aunt, that Owain's energetic mother, had taken a lover before her marriage, knowing the happiness of her union with Lon'qu it had been almost unthinkable.

Worse though, had been knowing that it had been Lissa who had been Robin's first, that the younger princess had captured a place in his heart Lucina could never venture.

Her jealousy had been small though and tempered by her happiness of his story, that they had come together when looking after each other through troubling times. Knowing that two people she cared so much for had looked after each other had eased her heart. Then, soon after, it hadn't mattered at all, _she_ was the one who wore his ring and it was to her he had pledged his loyalty. She'd put anything else out of her mind and hadn't thought about it since.

But now…held in his arms, unable to relax into his warm embrace like usual, right now, she couldn't not think about it.

"That was a long time ago." He whispered, pulling her backwards towards his bed.

"I know." She admitted, letting her unease fade as the guilt of her accusations returned. "I know, I just… I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"No." His words were soft, but firm. "No, you've nothing to apologise for, it's my fault, all of it. I just, I've never meant to hurt you Lucina, I didn't want this, I never wanted any of this."

"R-Robin. Th-AYAH!?" Suddenly yanked backwards, Lucina was caught completely off guard, letting out a shriek as she fell down onto the soft mattress with him. "H-Hey!"

"I wasn't thinking, this morning, I didn't even consider what you would think, seeing us like that." He whispered, his words again managing to halt her attempt to squirm out of his grip. "It won't happen again. You're the only one I love. You're the only one I want."

"Of, of course." She sighed, giving in and relaxing into his embrace, feeling her worries fading away, just the same as they always did in his comforting presence. "And, I feel the same. I- I don't have any doubts." She knew that, it was true. So why had she doubted? What had come over her? Why _had_ she been in such a state just at the knowledge of her fiancé's door being locked? She didn't have any answers.

"But I worried you." He answered, bitterness clear in his voice as he wrapped his arms secure around her, nuzzling against her shoulder. "So, stay with me. Please, until you feel better."

"I-ah, haa, Robin!" She gasped. "I-I can't… I'm to meet father not long from now, I only came to wish you a good morning…"

His grip around her tightened a little more, squeezing her gently against him, cocooning her in the warmth of his love and almost melting her will to leave. "I-Robin, I can't… _Really_."

"I'm exhausted." He answered instead and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "It was a long day yesterday and Lissa interrupted my sleep this morning."

His fingers played softly across her stomach, "I always sleep much better with you Lucina…but it's been some time. When was the last time we slept together?"

She bit her lip as her resolve crumbled further. "Admittedly, it has been a while." Sleeping together was dangerous, that was something they'd concluded together after being discovered by Cynthia. Even with a lock on her door there were many ways they could be caught, short visits were far safer.

"Well then." Snuggling up against her, he apparently considered the matter resolved.

"B-But…" It wasn't as if she didn't want to… She couldn't even count the number of times she'd passed out or gone to sleep in his arms, but each time she'd awoken to an empty bed. It was a safe routine, but a lonely one. "But what about father? What if he comes looking for me?"

Chuckling, Robin reached up and waved his hand towards the door, a soft metallic thunk echoing around the apartment as the locks slid back into place. "I'm a tactician. I'll think of something."

* * *

' _Godsdamnit.'_ Robin sighed to himself some minutes later as he looked down with an aching heart at the sight of Lucina sleeping in his arms.

She looked so innocent like this, so peaceful. He'd always marvelled at the sight, at seeing her so appearing so vulnerable, it was a side of her she only showed when she slept at his side, something only he had seen.

Hearing her knocking this morning, it had been something he'd been dreading for so long, for days now he'd been on edge about being caught, about her finding out what he'd done. To have it suddenly thrust upon him like that, first thing in the morning, it had been so ridiculous he couldn't help but laugh.

He wasn't laughing now.

' _That was terrible, worse than I'd thought it would be.'_

He hadn't been making an excuse, he truly was tired. Yet, no matter how often he laid his head down, or shut his eyes, all he could think of was of his latest regrets, of the pained guilt he'd seen on her face- the way she'd hated herself for accusing him of the crime he had committed, as if any single part of this was her fault, as if she held even a speck of blame. _'Godsdamnit.'_

' _I didn't lie to her.'_ That was small comfort. His words had been chosen carefully, specifically to deceive her. He'd run through the situations in his head a hundred times and planned out his lines a thousand more. The words, his truthful-lies had come easily, almost too easily and Lucina had accepted them readily.

And now, here she was, lying happily in his embrace- sleeping soundly, trusting in him, just the same as she always had.

' _It's for the best.'_ He promised himself as another guilty spike tore at his heart. _'It's for the best. It has to be.'_

* * *

 **Nine Days Ago**

"I don't know about this." Olivia whispered nervously. "D-Don't you think it seems a little…underhanded?"

"Phsah!" Morgan scoffed, skipping a step ahead. "Underhanded is natural for a tactician! I'm sure father expects at least this much."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Sumia added, grinning happily at the shimmering fabric of the dress she held in her hands.

"See? Anyway! It's important for her too, what kind of princess can't dance? She needs to learn!"

"But…but, you already said _you_ don't know how to dan-"

"And here we are!" Morgan wasn't listening, waiting just barely a moment for the other two women to catch up, she slammed the thick oaken door open.

"Oh, good morning Mrs Fri-" Looking up from her book, Lucina paused…a small nervous shudder ran down her back as she saw the wide grins smiling back at her.. "Er?"

"I've given Mrs. Frincheld the day off today, dear." Her mother explained.

"Uh-huh! We've got a _much_ more important lesson today!"

"R-Right?"

* * *

 **Eight Days Ago**

"It'll surely help towards your dream, won't it? To have a theatre of your own?" Robin whispered, holding Olivia securely in his arms as she slowly took in the enormity of what he'd done and what her future could become with the job she'd received in the dancing troupe.

"I-I, R-Robin! H-Huaaa!" Overcome by it all, his words brought on fresh tears, leaving her laughing, shaking and sobbing all at once.

Her body shook like a leaf as she clung wonderfully tight against him, it was almost impossible to restrain his reaction. Even keeping his eyes fixed over her shoulder he couldn't ignore the feeling of her breasts- large and soft, pressing against his chest, or the smoothness of her pristine skin under his touch. With each shudder of her lithe body his heart raced and his need grew.

Whenever she was around he'd been adding to his workload, slowly building her impression of him. Whenever they talked, he'd always kept her slightly at arm's length, giving her complete freedom and always staying one step away from the companionship she expected… But now, now it would be easy, so easy to make a move on her, to claim exactly what he wanted.

Deliriously happy and more than a little infatuated with him, he could tell she wasn't thinking clearly. And he knew, as every urge in his body ached for him to take action, if he pulled her tight against him now, if he kissed her, she wouldn't resist.

' _Urgh.'_ His instincts flared angrily, a hot spike of desire running red through him.

He would pull her against him, take her in his arms and kiss her with all the blazing passion he held. Pulling away, he would proclaim his love for her, offer himself up as lonely and miserable without her, a wretched soul in need of support.

She wanted it. Stressed from the difficulties of her relationship and overwhelmed with everything he'd done for her, he knew she would accept him, that she would ache for him as much as he ached for her. So he would press her against him again, holding her just as they both yearned for, run his hands hot over her slim body, squeeze her tight little ass and grind her hips against his.

He would guide her across the room, leading her to his bed. And she would follow, she would pull his clothes from him as eagerly as he would unwrap hers.

' _No.'_

The vision, the image of them in his mind was so clear it took everything he had to restrain a reaction.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" He answered instead, the discomfort in his voice entirely unforced.

' _She has to come to me.'_ He reminded himself, squeezing his eyes shut and forcefully pushing those thoughts away. It had to be her that acted, it had to be her that came to him, seemingly without any prompting from him at all. And he would deny her, he would push her away and pretend to be shocked. _'I have to let it be her choice.'_

Gods, but he wanted her right now. The fire inside him crackled indignantly at his refusal, searing a painful brand through his soul, flaming hotter and hotter with each unfulfilled desire. If his instincts hadn't already been so thoroughly quenched by Tharja and Lissa, Robin doubted he could have lasted another moment.

' _She has to approach me, she has to make her choice.'_ Just like Lissa had. _'That's the only fair way to do this.'_ He would give her the choice and he would give himself every tactical advantage he could think of. But, he wouldn't pressure her, he wouldn't steal another man's wife.

' _No. You'll make her give herself to you.'_ An insidious voice in the back of his mind taunted, the truths easily undermining any rationalisations he had about the morality of his actions. _'Because you know that's how you'll keep her. To act now would be impulsive, amateurish.'_

If he pressured her now, if he took her to bed in this state, she would almost certainly regret it in the cool light of day. And then, all she would be able to remember would be him making a move on her, his declaration of love and the depth of the desire he'd shown. No, he needed to be patient, to keep all traces of manipulations from her mind- to act only as a friend, a lonely and selfless tactician, so that when she did come, she could only possibly see it as her falling for him. Then, she would be his.

' _That's why you stay your hand.'_

Shaking his ragged conscience away, Robin forced himself calm. With everything he'd done, he couldn't tell anymore how true those words even were. Was that just his self-loathing sparking up once more, or was he truly acting only from pragmatism? _'No. I, I had always meant to help Olivia, even before I hired her.'_ He could vividly remember standing in her parlour, struck numb with shock at her situation. _'I will help her, I will give her whatever I can, regardless of her choice.'_ He'd thrown away so many of his morals already but he refused to budge on this, no matter how much his guilt tore at him. Even with his worst actions, he would help his friends. He would never hurt those he cared for.

"N-No, no, not at all." Olivia sniffed a moment later, her words dragging him away from his thoughts and back to the masquerade. "You've never, never done anything wrong."

Her gentle trust seared through him like lightning, as agonising as the worst magic he'd taken. Robin welcomed it, embraced the clenching feeling tight around his heart. Because he knew, the pain he felt was proof, proof of love and proof he did still hold a conscience. If he didn't care, if he was truly callous, he wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Olivia…"

* * *

Dealing with Olivia's subsequent accusations around the meaning of him arranging for her meeting Lady Penfold acted as enough of a distraction to reign in the worst of his desires, at least enough to regain a measure of his focus.

But now, with his earlier lusts still smouldering unfulfilled, he found himself almost unable to ignore the sight of her dancing happily around the room. With each moment he spent watching her amazing body twisting and turning before him, his mind returned again and again to the feeling of her, light and soft in his arms, and without anything more to distract himself with, his soul slowly ignited with need once more.

It was a stark contrast to the usual effect her dancing had on him, even in just the short time she'd been working for him, there'd been no doubt of the boost she'd given his work…but now, with his instincts clawing hotter upon him with each passing moment, now the work ahead of him was impossible to even read.

It was early evening by the time he gave in.

"Olivia." He spoke up, keeping his voice carefully cheerful. "It's starting to get late, why don't you head home for the night?"

"O-Oh?" She blinked, knocked out of her dance mid stride and turning to face him with an earnest smile. "I-It's not that late is it? And, if you're going to keep working then I, I should also ma-"

"I appreciate it, but, come now. I can't ask you to stay on tonight." He interrupted with a gentle laugh, "You must be eager to get home and tell Gregor about your new job."

"O-Oh, er, y-yes, of course. Yes!" She nodded, the blazing red on her face telling him that this was the first time she'd even thought about that.

"Exactly." He laughed, "And I know he'll want to take you out to celebrate! If I keep you here, there won't be anything left open!"

"A-Ah...er, right." She hesitated, dropping her eyes from his as she shuffled her weight from foot to foot.

He doubted Gregor was even in Ylisstol right now, last he'd heard the man had disappeared down to South Town with some other mercenaries, but he knew Olivia couldn't admit that. Nor could she say what he knew she'd already realised, that even if her husband had returned, she would rather stay and help him than return to look after an incoherent drunk.

"Of, of course. Yes." She answered finally, trying her best not to look crestfallen. "Then, I…If you're okay with it I guess I'll-"

"Olivia. Go." He laughed again, enjoying the conflict he could see within her, the comparison she couldn't help but make between what she felt she was obligated to do and what she wanted to do.

"O-Okay! Right, I'll, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

If he'd had been in any other state, he'd have savoured the moment, the feeling of his plans coming together when he'd heard the disappointment in her voice. But right now, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her round ass bouncing out his door, he could barely wait for the sound of her footsteps down the stairs before he was able to finally relax his tightly held control.

"Gghaaa." He panted, with his cock straining rock hard against his pants and fingers digging shallow grooves in the thick oak of his desk. "I, I n-need…haaa, need someone."

It had been so long since he'd forcefully ignored his urges, he'd forgotten how painful it was to do so and just how much of his restraint it took to chain them back. Thankfully, now there was no need for that, no reason to hold anything back anymore.

"Heh."

* * *

"Lissa?"

"O-Oh?" The princess blinked, looking up from where she'd been wandering the palace halls, lost in thought. "Robin! You're back early?"

"Ah, a little." He nodded, he hadn't expected to run into her. Thinking over his plans for the evening, he quickly recalibrated, a number of new ideas quickly running through his mind.

"Hehe." She grinned. "Well, it's good to see you're not working yourself to death for a change!"

Smirking in return, he stepped across the deserted hallway to her.

"I was just heading to the library actually." He had been planning on interrupting Lucina's studies. "There's a small medical issue I wanted to…look into."

Grabbing hold of her waist, he pulled her softly against him, just barely letting her feel the strength of his arousal.

"O-Oh?" She breathed, biting her lip as look of nervous excitement flashed across her eyes. "Well, I-I'd love take a look at it for you. If, if you wanted?"

' _No…'_ He realised, pausing just as he moved to accept, his plans readjusting once more. _'That won't be enough.'_ Lissa wasn't as strong as Lucina, she couldn't take what he needed.

"Well… I was actually thinking to discuss it with Tharja as well." He answered instead, his fingers moving lightly across her hips, drawing out a small gasp from her at the dangerously public contact. "Why don't we go see her together? I'd feel a lot better knowing you were both looking after me."

Pulling her one last time against his rigid length, he released her, not waiting for an answer as he turned away, changing direction and heading toward the dark mage's quarters.

"I-Ah…" She swallowed, stuck in place for a moment before racing after him. "O-Okay! That sounds, like, like a good idea."

* * *

"R-Robin! GHUuughaaa!" Lissa screamed, arching back with a guttural moan as he continued recklessly bouncing her up and down in his lap, his fingers gripping tight to her ass as he thrust upwards, driving his cock as hard as he could into her. "I-I, I can't take it! I'm going crazy!"

"H-Haa, it's so good! Yes!" Robin roared in response, smothering his face in her cleavage and planting his feet flat on the ground from where he sat on the edge of Tharja's bed.

"M-MHmmm!" The dark mage hummed in appreciation from between his legs, sucking hard on his balls as their mixed juices dripped wet down his shaft and onto her face.

Fast losing control, Robin was barely able to stand the intensity of the dual sensations- Lissa's tight pussy clenched tight around his length, squeezing and sucking him for all he was worth, Tharja's warm mouth teasing and caressing him in all the ways she knew he adored, alone either feeling was incredible, together they were almost unbelievable.

As pent up as he was, there was no way he could resist his aching need for release. "Ha-HAA! GHaaa!" Robin panted, his breath coming in ragged bursts as he dragged Lissa down his shaft even harder, burying himself mercilessly inside her. "Gh-GHAH! I-I'm, I'm gonna cum!"

"N-N-NAGA!" The princess's response was barely heard over her throaty moans, thrashing her head from side to side, she had long since surrendered to his desires, revelling in being used as little more than a target for his lust. "Ro-ROBIN! Ghhaaaa! Haaaa!" She screamed, knowing his thrusts wouldn't pause for a moment, no matter how hard she came.

Feeling her pussy clenching continuously around him, wrapping him vice tight within her as Lissa peaked again and again, Robin couldn't possibly hold out a moment longer. Clenching his teeth and gasping at the raw intensity of the pleasure, he pulled her down hard, right to the base of his cock, screaming aloud as he felt the pressure surging within him, pulsing thick up his length.

"GH-Ha-HAAAA!"

Shuddering at his release, Robin finally collapsed forward, his face falling heavily into Lissa's soft breasts as his cock finally exploded within her, thick blasts of cum flooding her womb and spraying hot against her deepest walls, filling her pussy instantly and splashing warm down onto Tharja's waiting face. Mouth agape in a silent scream, Lissa's entire body was wrapped agonisingly tight around him, her arms and legs both squeezing with all her might, holding his length fully sheathed inside her as she orgasmed, again and again, higher and harder with each burst of his release.

Slumping down into him with a dizzy groan, Lissa's tongue hung limply from her open mouth, her eyes rolled back and body slowly shivering with the aftershocks of her bliss.

"M-Mh-Ah-HHaaa! Sh-shuup"

Smirking from his position between the princess's mounds, Robin matched her weak groan, an almost violent shudder running up his spine as Tharja slid her tongue upwards to the base of his shaft, carefully ensuring that she wouldn't miss even a single drop of his essence.

* * *

"R-Robin! Robin! Robin!" Tharja cried, her moans echoing loud around the room, with her mouth open wide, she drove herself continuously down onto his cock, riding as hard into her mattress as she could. "AH-AHN! Y-You feel! You feel so good! R-Robin!"

"Hey." Lissa huffed indignantly, from where she was pressed tight against Tharja's back, her breasts pushed softly against her as her hands kneaded the dark mage's larger chest. "I'm here too, you know!"

"S-Shut up!" Tharja gasped, not about to let another woman take charge as she reached up and pressing the princess's hands deeper into her mounds, grinding them roughly into her as she rolled her hips over, dragging herself wonderfully up Robin's hard shaft once more. "Ha-Harder! MH-Gha! Yes, l-like that!"

"Gh-haa!" Robin groaned, leaning back and breathing heavily as his body shuddered in response to Tharja's actions, feeling her clench herself tightly around him, using her inner muscles to caress his entire length each time she sank her hips to meet his.

"G-Gods!" He panted again, awestruck at the sight before him- A Plegian sorceress accepting the eager caresses of an Ylissean Princess, her incredible bust being roughly kneaded and her entire body shaking each time she drove herself onto him, each time Lissa kissed hot along her shoulders.

"R-Robin! L-Love, I, I, love you!" Tharja screamed, her eyes clouding over as yet another orgasm thundered through her and she lost control just as she always did he was inside her. She couldn't fight it, she didn't even want to fight it, just being with him made her happy, just touching him made her pussy throb, feeling him like this…seeing his face…hearing his moans… "G-GHA! ROBIN! ROBIN!" It was heaven! Better than that! It was everything she'd ever wanted!

Shivering in delight and unable to even think beyond this moment, he was all she could focus on. Thrashing and panting, even as her world exploded with a white light, Tharja's hips didn't pause for even a second, she needed this! Needed him to cum! Needed to wring every last drop from him and feel it inside her. Again and again, she peaked, as much from the intensity of the pleasure as the thoughts behind it.

"G-GHa, Th-Tharja, I can't hold ba-I'm gonna!"

"C-CUM! For me! I-Inside me! I want it, I want it! R-ROBIN!"

He was close! He was so close! Even through her clouded vision she knew it, she could tell just from the look in his eyes, the blisteringly hot spark of lust inside him- She knew it for what it was, a dangerous desire, a need to her, for him to hold her, conquer her and take from her everything she could offer! "R-ROBIN!"

She didn't need to see, she didn't even need to think, no matter how deliriously happy she was right now, her body _knew_ Robin, she knew the man she loved as deeply as she'd ever know anything and she knew when he would finally cum for her, right to the instant!

Screaming, she slammed herself down one final time, her entire body shaking as she felt his length pulsing hard down along her most sensitive walls, then shuddering again when Lissa abruptly began tweaking and pinching her over-sensitive nipples. The moment she stopped, with Robin sheathed fully inside her, his cock exploded and Tharja knew nothing except the feeling of his powerful release crashing fiercely against her womb, ropes of thick hot cum filling her instantly.

"NGHAAA! R-Robi-AHHNNNN!" She panted, eyes glazed over and mouth open in a weak groan as the blazing pleasure rocked her to her core, his seed seeming to spread through her entire body, spreading an indescribable warmth across her entire soul.

Spots danced over her vision and the world spun around her. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered but him.

"G-Gha-haaaaaaa…"

Gasping weakly, with a dazed smile bright on her face, Tharja shrugged off Lissa's attempt to hold her upright, collapsing instead, warm and happy into Robin's embrace.

Laughing lightly at the display, the princess released her hold on the dark mage's breasts, following her down into the tactician's embrace, letting him wrap his arms around her, sandwiching Tharja gently gently between their two warm bodies.

* * *

"H-Harder!" Lissa cried, throwing her head back from where it'd been buried in Tharja's shoulder, thrusting her hips back with all her might as she felt Robin's cock slamming roughly through her depths. "Yes! Robin! Fuck me!"

Lying atop the dark mage, both women's arms were wrapped tight around each other. With her legs intertwined and her body shaking in unison with the sorceress's, Lissa was quickly going mad with the intoxicating pleasure.

"G-GHAAA!" She screamed, her cries were almost deafening as her voice lost definition, letting lose nothing but guttural moans as her lover's fingers dug harder into her ass, pulling her hard against him as he drove his length again and again into the same spot at the very back of her tunnel.

"Ughaaaaa!" Pulling back fully, he withdraw fully from her pussy and for a moment all she felt was agonising emptiness…until she was suddenly sent gasping a moment later, the body below her shaking violently as Robin slammed himself into Tharja's eager pussy. "N-NYAAA!"

With her arms squeezed as tight as possible around the other women and their breasts squished hot into each other, Lissa could feel every movement Robin made as he began relentlessly taking Tharja once more. With both women turned on beyond belief and each thoroughly lubricated, he was able to smoothly alternate between the two of them, each time filling them for barely more than a few thrusts before changing to the other.

It was agonising, it was maddening, it was the most intense, infuriating, incredible pleasure Lissa had ever felt.

"G-Gods!" She gasped, yelping as Tharja was jolted forwards, their nipples grinding roughly against each other with each movement, the intense friction almost stealing the words from her throat.

"G-Ghaaa!" She panted, when Tharja shuddered under her, the dark mage's leg's squeezing hard around Lissa's as each movement scraped their throbbing pussies together. "T-Tharja!" She added, her mouth falling open in a ragged pant as she felt the mage's clit pressing into hers, practically able to feel the other woman's lust rising with hers into a blazing inferno.

"Ooo-AH! She bit her lip, her entire body tensing in momentary anticipation as she felt Robin's cock withdrawing. "Y-YES!" And an instant later their movements were reversed, now it was her breasts shaking almost painfully against the Tharja's rock-hard nipples, now it was her clit grinding back and forth in a blazing frenzy.

The pleasure was unbelievable, beyond anything she'd considered, more powerful than even her wildest fantasies. Ever since Robin had last invited the dark mage to join them she'd found herself thinking again and again about the encounter, about other possible encounters, even about other women she could share him with. But in all her fantasies, all her dreams, she'd never once imagined the staggering intimacy she felt now, the feeling of holding tight to a beautiful woman, sharing her every shudder, joining her in every moan and orgasming with her, over and over again, as they both utterly surrendered themselves to the man they loved.

It was almost shocking how natural it felt- to have gone from dismissing thoughts of being with another woman as little more than naughty thoughts, to now sharing the same man with Tharja of all people. But, it _was_ natural, it was right. They were both his. Unquestionably. He'd proven that, he'd claimed them each, time and again.

Gods! But even so, even as incredible as it was, it was also maddening! Only feeling Robin's thick cock inside her for a few thrusts at a time as it alternated between them, she wanted more! She needed more!

"I-I need it! I need it!" She whined, her every muscle clamping down on the pulsing rod, wrapping herself around it as hard as she could, squeezing with all her desperation, if only to keep it inside her a single moment longer. "R-Robin! Th-Tharja! I'm, I'm getting close!"

"G-Nyaa! R-Robin, I-I'm gonna… I can't, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!" Tharja added, her focus as always, almost entirely on the man she loved, even as the princess's body rubbed hot against her, driving her to new highs she'd never imagined. "Robin! I lo-NGA-love you!"

"Ye-ghaa, Yeah!" He panted, slamming himself mercilessly against Lissa's innermost depths one last time before sliding out and thrusting down into the dark mage. Moaning instinctively at his withdrawal, Lissa could barely hear herself over the sound of the sorceress's ecstasy. "I'm, g-gnahaa, I'm getting close, too! Al-Almost!"

"I-Inside! Inside me, my love!" Tharja begged and Lissa could practically feel the dark mage's pussy clenching tight around Robin's cock. Shuddering violently with each of the tactician's thrusts and sending hot pulses of pleasure through the princess as she did so, the sorceress's body was practically radiant with need.

And yet, it was no less than her own. Barely even able to think, still Lissa heard her own voice crying out in response. "No, n-no, Robin! M-Me! Inside me!"

"H-HA, Haaaa!" Hearing his ragged pants, Lissa had no doubt how close he was, even without looking she could tell just from the way his fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as much as from the breathless-anxious look she could see on Tharja's face.

Just as she was thinking she couldn't take it a single second more, she felt him pull back from the mage, her entire body tensing up with joyous anticipation.

"A-AHIYAA!"

"ROB-INGHAAA!"

Taking them both by surprise, Robin instead drove himself directly forwards, slamming his cock between them, his glans opening up both their pussies and grinding hard over their clits as he buried his full length into the tight space between the two women. "GH-GHAAA!"

Eyes wide and bodies tensed to a breaking point, all three of them were shocked to silence at the new sensation, feeling their burning hot bodies fully encasing his length, their twin entrances quivering against him.

Already long past his limits and acting more on reason than instinct, Robin drew back once more, again pulling his cockhead over their clitorises and opening their lips with an agonising intensity.

Pushing forward one final time, his thrust was frenzied and harsh. Feeling their warmth around them, gasping as their every shiver ran through his length and built inside him with an indescribably potency, he was unable to think of anything more than the release he _needed_.

All three of them came at once.

"NAA-NGHAAA!" Lissa's entire body clenched up, burying her head against the dark mage's shoulder, screaming wordlessly as a lightning bolt of pleasure blasted through her entire body.

"RoooBBBBIIIIIN!" Tharja howled, arching off the bed and pushing Lissa upwards, pressing them both even tighter around the pulsing length between them.

"Y-YEAH! GNHAA" Robin screamed, hips shaking wildly as his cock finally erupted, spraying out jet after jet of hot, thick cum- splashing it feverishly over their stomachs, across the underside of their breasts and through any small gaps that remained. Within moments, both women were soaked in a thick coating of his essence.

"H-Haa…" Heaving a deep sigh, he slowly pulled back and let himself slump down onto the soft mattress. "Wow…" Looking up through dazed eyes, Robin watched as Lissa collapsed limply into Tharja's arms, both women utterly spent and each stained thoroughly in his colours, both inside and out.

* * *

Smiling weakly down at the sorceress as she slowly came back to her senses, Lissa only distantly noticed Tharja's hands sliding around to her shoulders, not until she suddenly found herself rolled over onto her back.

"Mm-Ahhmmm." She hummed, leaning into the bed as her body shuddered softly in a series of small aftershocks as she felt a slow, pleasant sensation tickling across her thighs.

' _Ah, huh?'_ It wasn't until almost a minute later that her mind cleared and Lissa realised the source of the gentle teasing pleasure was the other's woman's tongue sliding wet across her body, licking across her thighs and, "A-Ah-haaa." And up over her stomach, the dark mage methodically sliding upwards as she went, leaning down and gliding her tongue across the underside of Lissa's breasts.

Sighing and shaking in the warm afterglow, it was only when she felt Tharja smoothly cupping her bust, kneading them gently and slurping messily through the valley between them, that it finally hit her just what the other woman was up to.

"Hehe." She giggled a few minutes later, leaning happily into the mage's gentle ministrations as Tharja finished cleaning her up, gleefully cleaning the last few stray dollops of cum from where they'd reached Lissa's neck. "You're very thorough aren't you?"

There was more she'd intended to say, but watching as the sorceress drew back, her eyes darting hungrily over her body for anymore of Robin's seed, Lissa instead found her words catching dry in her throat. Staring wide eyed, all she could concentrate on was the sight of his release shining wet against Tharja's pale white skin, the way it pooled around the mage's massive breasts, the tantalising trail of cum dripping thick across her stomach, down her thighs…

Licking her lips and leaning up to meet her, Lissa was moving before she'd even realised it. Wrapping her arms carefully around the dark mage's hips, she gently laid her down onto the bed, spreading her out and sliding down between the sorceress's legs, grinning a broad, contented smile as she eagerly began to return the favour.

It was several more breathless and very pleasant minutes before both his lovers finally wriggled themselves happily into Robin's waiting embrace, once again snuggling warmly into either side of the tactician.

* * *

 **Five Days Ago**

Leaning miserably against the outer wall of the trainee's barracks, Cynthia was uncharacteristically quiet. Sucking in deep breaths and wincing with each stretch of her muscles about the only thing she could think of to cheer herself up was that at least the day was finally over. With severely dented pride and a thoroughly pained body, it was hard to imagine how it could possibly get any worse at least.

It was frustrating! She'd looked forward to this all her life, almost as long as she could remember, she'd wanted nothing more than to be a proud Ylissean Pegasus Knight, just like her mother and for the most part, it was a dream come true! She was almost giddy with excitement anytime she thought about how she was on her way to becoming a real Pegasus Knight. She adored working with Pegasii. She liked her comrades- most of the time and she even enjoyed working under her Wing Commander, Cordelia.

She loved almost everything about her training! Almost everything…

…Except. Except the ground-combat days. An entire day set aside on the second Wednesday of every month used to ensure the Knight trainees were in the best possible physical condition, able to fight both on and off their mounts- it was absolutely nothing like what she'd ever done in the Shepherds! Robin had never once asked her to fight without her Pegasus, neither had Lucina in their old-future and she'd even managed to get out of Frederick's insane training most of the time.

But now…

Another bubble of frustration welled up inside her.

The run had gone badly. She'd worked harder than ever, giving it her all and yet, she'd fallen over three times, scraping her hands and leaving her a long way behind the others.

The drills had been a mess. Somehow she'd ended up completely tangled in the rope wall, she'd been left hanging upside down for almost twenty minutes before someone found and rescued her.

But the worst of it, time after time, the worst of the lot was-

"O-Oh! Cynthia? You're still here? I thought everyone else was gone."

Speak of the devil. Quickly pushing herself off the wall, Cynthia forced a smile, turning to see three of her newer comrades, just stepping out from inside the barracks.

"Ah! Yup, still here." She nodded, quickly thinking up a believable excuse. "I was just lost in thought. Er, thinking about, about _hero_ stuff!"

"Are, are you okay?" One of them asked, stepping forward as an awkward look was passed between the trio. "It just, it looked like you took some really hard hits out there."

"Yeah…" Another one added hesitantly. "You're usually…usually so great! You fly circles around everyone, and- and the Wing Commander always says your form is perfect…but, but you always get knocked down in sparring. It looks really painful"

"Painful? Pshh!" Cynthia scoffed, backing up her attitude by stretching out, showing just how absolutely fine she totally was. "It takes a _lot_ more than that to hurt a hero!

"Bu-"

"I took waaaay harder hits than that during the war. I didn't even feel a thing today!" She added, flashing her usual bright grin and performing a victory pose.

"Well, it's just…" Caught between guilt and worry, the girl's resolve dithered slightly, their gazes all shifting from hers as they shuffled from foot to foot. "Just, you, you always get back up, you never stay down, so we have to keep hitting you."

"Of course! A True hero never gives up!"

Luckily they seemed to buy it. Which made sense, since it was absolutely true.

"Well…If, if you're really okay? You don't need a hand getting home?"

"Whaaat!?" She balked, "Hey! Don't worry about me at all! The only reason I even get knocked down is, er, is because I have to hold back against you guys! I've gott'a let you win! I mean, I can't just go around hurting you can I? That wouldn't be right!"

None of them would meet her eyes so she couldn't quite tell if they believed her or not.

"Okay. Well…" Sighing, they finally seemed to accept it. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup! Definitely!" She affirmed, calling after them as they walked around the other side of the stables.

It wasn't until they were finally out of sight that she deflated. "Urgh." She sighed. Sparring, by far the worst of the lot.

Father and Lucina both made it look so easy and Cordelia was always praising her stance and her grip, she trained harder than any of them at it, she was doing everything right…but almost as soon as the fight began, her feet would get tangled or she'd stumble and lose her balance, sometimes she was knocked down, other times she just tripped up, either way quickly ended up with her planted unceremoniously in the ground.

And then… Cynthia winced involuntarily at the next thought, gingerly pressing her hand against a painful bruise on the side of her abdomen. And then, they'd finish the strike. She'd be lying in a heap on the grass and her comrades dulled spears or wooden swords would slam full force into her armour, again and again. It was good training, it was important, Cordelia had stressed that time and again- even as she herself clearly found it uncomfortable to watch- it taught them the proper motions and ensured the movements were ingrained into their bodies, that they would finish their foes instinctively in a real battle.

Important, sure, but Godsdamnit if it didn't hurt like hell!

"All…All part of the training!" She assured herself, shaking such negative thoughts away. "All part of becoming a hero!"

Tomorrow they'd be back in the air, she consoled herself. Tomorrow it would be back to normal, back to her flying rings around them, back to her planting her spears dead centre on all the targets, back to her knocking over even the heaviest jousting dummies with ease.

But, for now… Sucking in a shallow breath, Cynthia turned in the opposite direction to where the other girls had gone, planting her spear in the ground for balance and taking a hesitant step back towards the palace. For now she had to go home.

The palace wasn't too far from the training grounds, but her steps were painfully slow and her legs were shaking even from just this much, even despite all the time she'd spent recovering after the sparring, the accumulated damage still shone through. Shuffling forwards as carefully as she was, at least she wasn't at risk of tripping over, even if she could only just barely stay upright.

" _Careful.'_ Cynthia warned herself, leaning heavier on her spear as she made her way around the corner. _'I just need to ge-'_

Her legs suddenly gave out from under her, and she was pitched forwards with a scream…

"UWAAA!"

"Cynthia!"

…Right into a familiar warm embrace.

"Wo-woah… Hey there, you okay?"

"R-Robin..."

* * *

Even as embarrassing as it was to suddenly fall into his arms, Cynthia couldn't keep the smile from her face, looking up as Robin pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm over her shoulder to help her steady herself.

"There you go." He grinned. "Looks like I was just in time."

"Perfect _heroic_ timing." She agreed, a real heroic last second entrance! "I didn't even see you around today."

"Ah, er, I actually got here only a minute ago." He explained, nodding over to where he'd apparently been standing out of sight. "I heard you with your friends and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh." Waiting around the corner wasn't quite as heroic as just having arrived in time to save her, but she appreciated the gesture none the less. And she felt better just seeing him regardless.

Robin was one of the few reasons the ground combat days were bearable, even despite all the humiliation and pain she received. Sometime, several months back, he'd come around to check on Cordelia and the squadron's progress, he'd seen the training and apparently had been worried ever since. His concern was entirely unnecessary of course! But, she enjoyed his help, even so.

"You really don't have to do this you know?" She asked, just as she always did, looking down to hide the flush on her face as he half walked-half carried her back into the barracks. "I'm fine, really. I just tripped, there must have been some loose stones or something!"

"I know. You'd be fine even without me."

"Th-"

"But!" He interrupted, with a laugh. "I want to help you anyway."

She sighed, still unable to keep the smile off her face, she knew what he was going to say next, it was the same reply he'd given all those other hundred times she'd protested his aid.

"After all, I'm trying to marry your sister, so I've got to make sure you're in my good books." He explained, his voice turning mock serious as he pulled her around to one of the deserted medical rooms, closing the door behind them. "I want to make sure you're telling her all kinds of good things about me."

Nodding, she relented, dropping her spear to the floor and kicking it out of the way as she relaxed into his grip, letting him ease her down onto a stool in the centre of the room. "A-Ahh."

"Now, let's…" Biting her lip, and flushing even deeper, she tried not to make a sound as she felt him move around behind her, his hands clasped tight around her as he pulled at the straps and buckles on her armour. "Let's get you out of this."

Her breastplate fell to the floor with a dull clank, her shoulder-guards and gauntlets followed a moment later as he raised her arms up and gently tugged them free.

"H-Hehee." She laughed nervously, squirming slightly under his touch as his hands slid heavy and warm around her stomach, unclipping the belt around her waist and pulling it to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Which left her, as had somehow become normal, sitting away from him and wearing little more than her thin tunic, with her face blazing red and a heart pounding. _'I-It's no big deal.'_ Robin had seen her in casual clothing or without her armour around the camp a hundred times. He'd seen her like this plenty of times too…though, somehow, being like this just with him felt a little different.

"Gods…" The pain in his whisper interrupted her swirling thoughts as he peered closer, running a finger gingerly along her exposed shoulders. "You were really going home like this?" He added, taking her hand in his and carefully pulling her glove off.

"W-Well." She dithered, sitting like this, as embarrassing as it could be, somehow also took her mind away from the pain. It wasn't so bad around him.

His fingers danced lightly along her arms and she could see a number of ugly black bruises already forming. "Cynthia…" Even without looking, she could hear the grimace in his voice.

Robin paused and she could feel the tension growing within him, the urge he was feeling to make the same request he'd made so many times before, that she let him talk to Cordelia, use his leverage to petition the Wing Commander to go easier on her. A moment of silence passed instead and Cynthia smiled in gratitude-that he restrained himself meant as much to her as the fact that he wanted to.

"At least, at least let me get a healer for you." He sighed finally, pushing himself away from her and to his feet. "If it's this bad, at the very least I need to make sure you're taken care of proper-"

Her tight grip on the hem of his cloak halted his words.

"Cynthia. I can't just…you're Chrom's daughter, Lucina's sister…"

She grimaced, but held her ground. That her situation worried Robin was bad enough, the thought of her sister getting involved, or her parents…

"Robin! This is nothing!" She laughed, forcing herself to grin up at him. "I got hurt _waaay_ worse than this during the war!"

His teeth clenched and she could see the argument in his eyes. That to him, her words were true, but that it wasn't the same. Her ending up in the medical tent was his mistake, an error he took responsibility for, one he adjusted for…completely separate to her being knocked around on a scheduled basis.

"This is just training." She added, her voice filled with determination. "It's the same training any Pegasus Knight goes through."

And that, more than anything else, was the key to it. Her goal, one equally important to her being a hero- that she become an Ylissean Pegasus Knight.

Flinching back, Robin visibly deflated. He couldn't possibly compromise that, he knew how important it was to her, organising any kind of special concession would only taint the achievement, he'd be stealing her dreams from her.

"It didn't use to be this bad." He answered instead, turning away and walking to the medicine cabinet on the far side of the room. "It feels like it's getting worse for you each time I see you."

"Nah!" She shook her head, "It's not like that at all." Her comrades were all good people, they would all be fine Knights. There wasn't a single shred of malice between them, they weren't trying to make it worse for her, none of them _wanted_ to hurt her.

They were just getting better, the other trainees were improving, week after week. A year ago, all her squad mates had been just nervous recruits, shaking anytime Cordelia so much as looked at them. Now, they were well on their way to becoming proud guardians of peace. She, on the other hand, had been in battle almost her entire life, she'd practically grown up on a Pegasus with spear in hand. Her fighting techniques weren't the problem, there was almost no room for them to be polished any further.

Accepting her words with a sigh, Robin returned and kneeled before her with a small medical kit, gesturing for her to stretch her legs out. "A-Ahh." She sighed, enjoying the slightly strange sensation as he took each foot in turn, carefully pulling her boots free.

Chewing on her lip, Cynthia tried not to squirm as his hands then moved warmly onto her thighs, a pleasantly warm shuddering running through her as she felt him carefully unclip her garters, freeing her stockings and rolling them slowly down her legs.

Looking away, with her heart pounding faster than ever, she instinctively tugged at the bottom of her tunic, pulling it as far down as she could, ensuring it completely covered her smallclothes as she desperately tried not to think about how exposed she was- sitting now in little but her underwear and tunic.

Shivering as her entire body burned bright red, Cynthia had no idea if she'd ever get used to this sensation, or if she even wanted to. No matter how many times she wound up in his care like this, the effect on her was electrifying. _'I-It's not like I have any intentions!'_ She reminded herself, trying not to think about her sister and what Lucina would think if she saw them like this.

That's not to say she was lying! Heroes didn't lie! It was just…just that, ever since she'd first let Robin take care of her, she'd seen how much better he was at it than when she'd done it herself. That was the ONLY reason she let him see her in such an embarrassing state! Definitely! And! And, since he was dating Lucina she could trust him not to try anything funny.

That was all there was to it…

Putting her stockings aside, Robin opened a familiar jar of healing balm, a slow acting but less destructive alternative to the battlefield vulneraries. Spreading it across his hands, he took careful hold of her suddenly shaking legs, tenderly massaging the salve along her calves.

"O-Ohhaa." She gasped, a sudden flash of warmth flooding through her the moment he made contact with her bare skin. Shoving her fist into her mouth, she quickly stifled an unbidden moan.

…If only, if only it didn't feel so good.

It was all just too confusing! Everything was so much more complicated in the past, in the future all she'd needed to worry about had been fighting. Fighting made sense, it was simple! She just needed to punish the evildoers, rescue the innocents and bathe in the (heroic) adulation that followed! But now, it was tricky, the evildoers were often other humans and sometimes they didn't seem all that evil…and now she wasn't even fighting really, she was just training…which was good of course, but it meant she spent a lot more time alone with Robin, which was nice. But he was Lucina's boyfriend and she was SO HAPPY for her, but it also meant that she felt that she shouldn't acu-

"Cynthia." Robin finally spoke up, his voice interrupting her swirling thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" She blinked, coming back to reality to see him releasing her left leg and moving to her right, his palm gently massaging the numbing balm over a thin bruise up her shin. "Tha-That's me!"

Moving his hands a little further up her legs, the warmth of his touch spread faster through her body and her breath quickened. "I was thinking, about my schedule." He spoke finally, taking his time collecting the words. "With Olivia helping me recently, I'm not quite as busy. I could, well, I could free up some time on Wednesday evenings, or Saturday mornings."

"Ohhkay?"

"I was thinking, if you wanted. I know you don't have training on those days, so I wouldn't mind teaching you some magic?"

"Magic?" She balked, that was certainly out of the blue but before she could comment, she saw a surprisingly earnest look on his face.

"Sure, or, if not me then I'm sure I could arrange for Miriel to teach you, or Lissa. Actually, hey, why don't I ask Sumia? That'd be fun wouldn't it, spending more time with your mother?"

Cynthia beamed, she _would_ like to spend more time with her mother! She hadn't thought about learning magic before, but it could be fun. Plus! More importantly! If she learned magic, she wouldn't have to rely on Laurent to create explosions for her heroic entrances! Why hadn't she thought of this earlier!? "Oooh."

"I know you'd be good at it." He grinned back reassuringly. "Your mother was always a quick learner when it came to spells and, Naga, your whole family's full of great mages. I bet even Lucina or Chrom could learn if they tried."

Cynthia giggled a little at that thought, it was difficult to imagine her sister walking around in a mage's robe, let alone her father, she couldn't even picture him holding a tome!

"Yeah, and I think, well, it'd be a bit easier on you. You wouldn't have to move around as much."

"Oh." And with that, all her enthusiasm drained away.

She was enthusiastic, reckless and headstrong, but Cynthia wasn't dumb, she understood his meaning. It was true, some Pegasus Knights did rely on spells instead of their lances, if she used magic when fighting on the ground she wouldn't have to worry about moving around and losing her balance.

Her eyes flicked to the corner of the room, to where her mother's spear was lying against the wall.

He didn't miss her reaction. "Cynthia…" Pausing his movements, with his hands on her upper thigh, Robin leaned heavily into her leg, his fingers wrapped warm around her bare skin.

"I just-"

"Cynthia," He repeated, "You already saved the world."

Saved the world. She saved the world. There was no stopping jolt of warmth that surged through her at those words, pride, joy and even a little modesty. But it was true, she _had_ been there, right to the end when Grima had been slain. There was no doubt she'd been part of saving the world but…it was only Robin who ever said it like that.

"You don't have anything to prove to her, there's nothing you need to live up to." He added sincerely. "I know she couldn't be more proud of you."

"I-I know, I mean, o-of course!" She stammered weakly, biting her lip and finding it surprisingly difficult to meet the imploring look in his eyes.

"But, I just, I…"

Fighting with her mother's spear, it was how she'd always fought, it was how she'd always wanted to fight. Even if her mother did sometimes use spells, it was the stories of her skill with the lance that Cynthia had been raised on.

"I just…" Her voice dropped, but didn't waver. "When I use it, it just feels like, like I'm fighting with her. Like she's still with me."

It was silly, she knew that, she'd never admitted it out loud before. She knew (that jerk) Severa especially would never let her down if she caught wind of it. Even so, it was true, her lance was one thing she could never compromise.

"Ah. I see." Clearly taken aback by her words, Robin turned away, looking abashed. "Well, I suppose heroes have to be rather stubborn don't they?"

"Of course!" She nodded with a laugh. "Heroes _never_ give up!"

Chuckling lightly, he didn't add anything more. Watching as he turned his eyes to the floor, Cynthia left him to his thoughts.

' _A-Ahaa'_

Except… Now that the serious discussion had passed, it was becoming impossible not to pay attention to the way his fingers were wrapped warm around her upper thigh. _'O-Ohha.'_ Screwing her eyes shut, Cynthia's breath started coming faster, it felt good, really good! But then, it always did when Robin took care of her like this- nothing at all like any of the time she'd spent in the Shepherd's medical tent, nothing like anything she'd felt before.

Chewing on her lip and fighting the urge rub her legs together, her thoughts fell from her mouth before she even realised she was speaking them aloud. "H-Higher."

"Huh?" Suddenly snapped from his thoughts, Robin turned back around to her.

Looking away to hide her embarrassment, Cynthia wasn't sure where her request had even come, she'd spoken without thinking, reacting to nothing more than a sudden flash of desire. "I-Ah." She attempted to explain, her breath catching in her throat as his thumb traced a soft pattern over her inner thigh. "A-A little higher up."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Robin did as she asked, his palms tentatively massaging the soothing balm another few inches up her leg…almost right up to where she was frantically balling her tunic between her legs. "You got hit all the way up here?" He asked sceptically. "I don't…see anything?"

' _O-Ohh!'_ She barely even heard him speak, it felt like her entire body was on fire! _'I, I don't…'_ Her pussy was suddenly throbbing with an unbearable intensity.

' _W-What is this?'_ She gasped silently, her mouth falling open and head spinning at the sensation.

Pausing right below her pelvis, Robin's fingers gently rotated around her leg, using his palms to gently massage her sensitive skin.

' _I.. I!'_

"T-That's enough!" She squeaked, desperately getting herself under control before she…before she… "I-um, ah, I mean, t-thank you. T-That feels, feels better."

"Right." He nodded, pushing himself to his feet and moving around to her back.

Clenching her teeth as a violent shudder ran through her the moment his hands let her go, Cynthia was at least glad he didn't seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

' _Naga.'_ She sighed, her thoughts whirring so fast she barely even noticed as Robin settled in behind her, winding a thin strip of gauze over a wound on her shoulder. _'What was I thinking?'_ She didn't have an answer and it became even harder to think as he continued his work, beginning to gently knead the soothing balm down her bruised arms.

' _I, I shouldn't enjoy this. It's nothing, nothing like that.'_ She scolded herself, this wasn't meant to be anything enjoyable, it was just...just… it wasn't anything bad! _'And it's Robin!'_ She liked Robin of course, she always had, his battlefield tactics could use a little more heroic flare, but he'd always been very kind to her- even when she'd been a kid.

But she didn't like him as much as Lucina obviously did! _'And that's the only reason he's…'_ His hands ran smooth along her arms, sliding across her forearm and her thoughts trailed off for a moment. _'A-Anyway, he's only doing this because he's Lucina's fiancé.'_

Her sister's _secret_ fiancé. That wasn't very heroic. Cynthia had never liked that idea, heroes shouldn't keep secrets! Especially not secrets they knew would make their mother SUPER HAPPY to know about!

' _Er…'_ Then again… Gulping, she remembered their discussion afterwards and how adamantly Lucina had insisted that her relationship was going to _remain_ a secret… Perhaps there were exceptions? Surely after everything she'd done, her sister was heroic enough for that?

' _Hmmm!'_ She considered, that was worthy of some thought. Could you be so heroic that you could do un-heroic deeds? But then, wouldn't that make even _Severa_ a hero!? _'NO WAY! That can't be ri-'_

"There we go."

"H-Huh?"

Blinking back to reality from her musings, Cynthia suddenly realised Robin was practically done. He'd already moved to her left arm and was just finishing tying up another thin band of gauze around her wrist.

She'd missed it! She'd been so lost in thought, she'd missed everything!

She didn't want it to be over! Not yet! She'd completely zoned out and missed feeling his touch along her arms! But…she wasn't doing this to enjoy it, so wasn't that a good thing? BUT! But, it felt _good_! She wanted more! That wasn't bad, was it? It was just a massage? Massages were meant to feel good…r-right?

"W-Wait."

Again, she spoke without thinking, words spilling forth from her desires, without even a chance for her mind to catch up.

But this time, it wasn't just words…

…This time, swallowing heavily and reaching up to flick open the ties to her tunic, this time she knew exactly what she was doing as she did it. Heart hammering hard in her chest, Cynthia paused only a moment as the last tie fell open, wriggling the cloth from her shoulders and rolling it down her body until it was bunched entirely in her lap.

Until she was finally sitting in place, breathing in shallow pants and squirming in place, completely naked from the waist up. Released from the tunic, her breasts- usually held tightly in place by her breastplate, bounced free from their restraint, tingling gently in the crisp evening air.

' _I-It's just a massage.'_ She assured herself as a series of small shudders ran up her spine. _'And, and he's behind me. He can't see anything.'_ Still, her self-assurances did little to stall the way her entire body was quickly enflaming deep crimson in embarrassment.

"C-Cynthia?" He whispered, shock clear in his voice.

Gulping, with her mouth suddenly dry, she hurriedly tried to calm down. _'Nothing is different! It's just, it's just he's much better at doing this than I am! We trust each other! A hero and her tactician-healer!'_

She needed to answer him, she needed to explain. "I-ah, c-can you also…?" Her words came out as little more than a shaky whisper.

Even as close as they'd become over the past few weeks, this was further than she'd ever gone, further than she'd ever thought to take things. Robin had only ever looked after her extremities, then sent her home with bandages and ointment, to take care of the rest by herself.

' _But, it doesn't feel the same when I do it…'_

It had started so many weeks ago with him just rubbing creams into her shaking legs, but now… Now, as sitting there half naked before him, with her heart threatening to leap out her chest, Cynthia couldn't tell where she wanted it to stop.

"Gods." Robin's pained sigh pulled her back to the moment, but his breath tickling warm along her bare back had her quickly biting down on her fist once more, forcefully supressing her reaction. "Is it, is it always this bad?"

Punctuating his words by running his hands gingerly along her sides, his fingers traced a light outline across her damaged ribs, shying away from the dark outline of fresh bruises already forming across her trim abdominal muscles.

"I-It's not bad." She assured him, trying to ignore the return of the throbbing she could feel from between her legs each time his fingers brushed across her skin.

"Naga." He sighed bitterly, once again restraining his complaints as he began to trace a path methodically across her body, carefully pulling a bandage over where her sides had been split open from repeated blows.

She didn't feel the pain anymore, she hadn't almost since he began, all she felt was the heat spreading within her body and the strange urgent thrum from within her core, louder and stronger with each time she felt his fingers, each time his breath ran down her spine, each time his hands clasped to her sides.

' _Thi-this is dangerous!'_ Breathing even faster and clenching her teeth as a series of hot shivers ran heavily up her spine, Cynthia's mind raced for anything to latch onto, anything he could concentrate on except how much she was currently enjoying her sister's boyfriend's touch.

' _Oh! M-My entrance speech!'_ The thought coming only haltingly as Robin's slid gently under her ribs, caressing the salve into her skin and forcing her to desperately choke back another gasp. _'I had a great one earlier!'_

' _I am, I am the hope of the universe.'_ She recited mentally, picturing herself standing on a ruined plateau, wind and water swirling dramatically in all directions as her foe turned slowly to face her. ' _I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am CYNTHIA! Ally to justice! Nightmare to you!'_

His palms pressed across her stomach, tracing a bruise down to her hips and again her body shuddered in response. _'Yeah, that's a kee-keeper for sure! That's the best so far!'_

' _I am, I am the terror that flaps in the night!'_ She continued, hurriedly remembering another one she'd thought up earlier as Robin's fingers massaged the cream tenderly around her waist, sliding warmly up sides. _'I, I am the chill that runs up your spine! I AM-'_

Moving further up, his hand dragged across her chest, running his knuckles slowly against the underside of her heaving breasts.

"A-AHhn!" Cynthia moaned loudly, eyes shooting wide and her entire body shaking at his touch. It "A-Ah-haaa." It was as if a bolt of lightning had just slammed into her, a sudden blast of intense pleasure, her every nerve firing off the instant she'd felt him make contact with her breasts.

"Cynthia?"

Screwing her eyes shut in mortification, she shoved her fist back into her mouth, biting hard into it and desperately trying to ignore the throbbing desire running red hot through her.

"Cynthia?" Robin repeated, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-N-No." She gasped, utterly failing to keep the breathlessness from her voice. "N-No, I'm, I'm fine."

"Are…are you sure?"

She couldn't answer. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to beg for more…

"Well… I think I'm pretty much done anyway, do you want me to stop?"

NO! Gods…no, she didn't want that. She wanted him to keep touching her! To hold her tight against him and touch her like that again! She wanted him to reach higher, cupping her br-

Clamping furiously down on that thought, Cynthia forced herself to nod. "O-Okay." She breathed, clenching her fists tight and swallowing her mounting desires. Biting down harder on her bare fist as Robin's released her, moving away to return the medical kit, it took all her hero's resolve not to make a sound as her body trembled at his absence.

' _G-Geeeez.'_ She scolded herself, holding her breath as she reached down with shaking hands and began to awkwardly pull her tunic back into place over her body, a task made almost impossible when the feeling of the fabric pulled tight against her suddenly over-sensitive breasts sent another wave of powerful shudders up her spine. _'Wh-What was that!? What's am I doing!?'_

Breathing deeply, she slowly regained her control, letting the flames of desire gently die out.

Unfortunately, doing so only allowed more thoughts back into her head and her fretting got substantially worse, her fingers twisting painfully around each other as she sat petrified in place, embarrassment and shame almost crushing her to pieces. _'Gods!'_ She wailed, _'That wasn't heroic! That wasn't Heroic at all! Robin's Lucina's boyfriend and, and he was trying to be nice!'_ Why had it felt so good!? Why had she moaned like that!? She'd almost made it something naughty! Heroes didn't, heroes didn't do that!

"Eh, uh, Cynthia? You coming?"

Blinking out of her self-flagellation she looked up to see Robin standing over her, holding out her breastplate and spear.

She breathed out a sigh. Somehow, thankfully, he didn't seem to have noticed anything was amiss. _'He's a little innocent.'_ She realised, even after all that he didn't realise there was anything different about how she'd been acting. That, at least, was a huge relief.

"C'mon." He smiled easily, using the spear to pull her to her feet as she clung numbly to it, her thoughts still whirling too much to pay much attention. "I'll walk you home."

"Ah."

Even despite her humiliation she couldn't resist the small burst of happy warmth from those words. He didn't need to walk her home, he wouldn't otherwise go in that direction, he'd almost never returned to the palace this early in the evening- he was only offering to look after her, to make sure she got back safely.

"Okay."

It was silly, she'd been through so much her whole life, she'd lived through a truly nightmarish existence, to now have someone worrying so much about something so small...it was almost ridiculous. And yet, as pulled herself to her feet and fell into step beside him, she couldn't deny how nice it felt, how wonderful it was to know that someone _did_ care.

Between her own hard-earned resilience and Robin's gentle care, Cynthia already felt much better- her steps steadier and her pain significantly dulled. And so, taking a sedate pace, the trip back to the palace passed uneventfully.

Of course, with Cynthia desperately trying to think of anything except what had just passed between them, the journey was also spent in a surprisingly comfortable silence…an event that was, for her at least, so rare that many people (meanies like Severa especially) wouldn't have believed it possible.

She wasn't used to being so quiet, it was strange…but somehow, being like this with Robin…it was nice. Enjoying the mellow calmness, she didn't feel an urge to announce her return, or even to sing her entrance song as they made their way inside.

In-fact, so caught up in the pleasantly calm mood between them, it wasn't until Robin had escorted her back to her room that Cynthia finally found herself with words once again burning at the tip of her tongue.

"Alright, here we are. You take care of yourself."

"R-Right." She murmured, chewing on her lip and dragging out the process of pushing her door open, leaning her weight against the frame and decidedly not looking in his direction.

She heard him turn, his footsteps slowly padding away from her and suddenly she couldn't take it any longer! Burning up inside and gripping almost hard enough to crush the door knob…and again the words she'd never meant to say spilled from her mouth.

"H-Hey!…Hey, Robin."

"Huh? Ah, yeah?"

"I know… I know that Lucina's your hero."

She'd thought about this more times than she cared to admit, but she'd never even considered saying it aloud. Yet, somehow, after tonight and everything he'd done for her- somehow she couldn't hold her tongue.

Spinning in place she forced herself to stare directly at him, fists clenched tight at her sides and a fire blazing hot across her soul.

"B-BUT! If, if you were ever in trouble, and she wasn't around… If you needed me, I'd come for you! I swear I would! I'd DEFINITELY save you!"

"Cynthia..." Walking back over to her, he breathed her name with a gentle sigh and a moment later she almost found herself almost moaning aloud again when she felt his hand warm and strong atop her head, gently ruffling her hair.

"I know you would. You're my Pegasus-Knight in shining armour."

* * *

It was several hours later before Robin let his thoughts return to the flustered Pegasus Knight.

' _Cynthia's really gotten bold.'_ He considered, feeling a dull pang of guilt at thinking about another woman as he ran his fingers gently up and down his fiancé's naked back.

"Mmmmm." Lucina hummed happily from where she was dozing beside him, her body shivering lightly from the aftershocks of their frenzied lovemaking.

"That was intense." She breathed. "You must have been very wound up."

"I suppose so." He chuckled, teasing a finger between her shoulder blades and letting the conversation drop as his thoughts returned to her sister.

' _It's not as this is some plan of mine though.'_ He frowned, his time with Cynthia, even in the deepest throes of his maddening desire, had always been innocent. It'd started with nothing more than him helping her hobble inside, later he'd attempted to massage some strength back into her legs and now…

…He shuddered, another flash of desire running through him as he recalled his shock at watching Lucina's sister stripping her top off before him, seeing the smooth skin of her perfect back, running his hands directly across her taut stomach. _'Gods.'_ He doubted he'd forget the sight of her shivering at his tough anytime soon nor that final sweet moan she'd given when he'd brushed his fingers against her breasts.

' _They sound so simil-Ah!'_ Wincing, he shook that thought away before it progressed any further.

He'd never imagined hearing anything like that from _Cynthia_. Even more than Morgan or Owain, she'd always seemed to be one of the most naïve Shepherds and certainly the most innocent of them all, always lost in her own world of heroes and justice. Even in the bitterest days of the war, she'd been the one flying above the camp at the crack of dawn, swooping over their tents and screaming her newest battle cries to wake them up.

To think that Cynthia would now be acting so…so womanly… ' _I suppose it was inevitable?'_ Innocent or not, she had to be almost twenty and no matter how deficient her upbringing was, it shouldn't be a surprise for her to have developed an interest in the opposite sex. He should have seen this coming, should have thought about what it would mean to her that he'd spent so much time looking after her- but he hadn't.

And now… She'd promised, she'd sworn, that if he were ever in trouble, she would come save him.

' _Geez.'_ He sighed, no matter how embarrassing that thought was, he couldn't help but smile. It was impossible not to be touched at such a sweetly earnest declaration.

For such a straightforward girl, it was remarkably easy to misread Cynthia. It would have been easy to just dismiss her words as just more of her over-enthusiastic boasts, to just smile and forget about them.

But, with all the time he'd spent with Lucina and all the stories she'd slowly opened up to him about, he knew better than any of the original Shepherds the suffering the time-travelling children had gone through and, even more than that, the coping mechanisms they'd developed to survive. So, he'd listened to Cynthia, no less than he had for Brady or Severa- even when she woke up half the camp in the middle of the night, even when everyone else rolled their eyes and tuned her out, even when she almost burst an ear-drum with her victory-cries, he'd listened. And he understood her now, as he did then.

She'd vowed to save him, to protect him. She wanted to be his hero.

Such simple, childish, words, but they meant everything to her. For Cynthia, to claim something like that, it might as well have been a love confession.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out another sigh. His fiancé's little sister had a crush on him.

Even despite the awkwardness of that thought, he couldn't help but give a rueful smile, his ego getting the better of him for a moment. _'I'm Cynthia's first love?'_ She was so forthright, so headstrong, just thinking about her blushing and stammering over him like that, it was as endearing as it was flattering.

And…it was also dangerously enticing. _'It would be so, so simple...'_ He noted, the thought coming before he could think to constrain it and with it yet another furious flash of desire at the memory of her squirming in his arms, her breaths coming faster with each touch and her arousal clearer with each gasp she tried to hide.

' _Ughaa.'_ His cock pulsed rock hard and another blaze of need ran through him once more, his body aching with a pang of unfulfilled lust.

He could remember clearly the way her body had shuddered with just the barest caress across her chest-if he'd simply pulled her to him, if he'd slid his hands over her breasts, cupped them in his fingers… She wouldn't have resisted. He couldn't possibly have missed how badly she'd wanted him, she wouldn't have even thought to say no.

The thoughts ran hotter now, faster and faster as they swirled around him.

Images of Cynthia arching and moaning as he kneaded her impressive bust. Thoughts of her pushing back against his cock, feeling it hard against her back. Of his fingers sliding smoothly into her soaked panties. Watching as she gave in to her lust…falling breathlessly to her hands and knees as he pressed his hard length against her aching pussy, slowly pushing her lips apart and sliding himself ins-

' _A-GHha!'_ He reeled back, screwing his eyes shut and wincing with pain, the desire was agonising now! Blazing angrily within him in response to his continued restraint.

Shoving his fist into his mouth and biting down hard Robin forcefully silenced any gasps of pain, bringing himself back under control and letting his desire cool. Twice now this had happened, twice now his instincts had scorched his soul, screaming for action and raging painfully when he'd held back.

' _No.'_ He reminded himself, slowly sucking in a shaky breath as he let the moment pass. _'Not like that.'_

He was used to it now, or at least as much as he could be. As terrible as the pangs were, they were nothing compared to what he'd felt before.

' _She has to come to me.'_ It was just the same as Olivia, he wouldn't pressure her in a moment of passion or make any kind of obvious gesture. Otherwise, the moment she came to her senses, all she would remember would be his actions, him taking his time getting closer to her, him seducing her. _'It has to be her choice.'_

And of course, Cynthia was safe. She practically idolised her big sister, she would _never_ make a move on him.

' _But of course…I've got a plan for that too.'_ His rationale taunted him, just as he'd started to breathe a little easier.

"Tch."

It was true of course. Even without intending to, even without wanting to…he had a plan.

' _It would be...so, so simple.'_ The thought repeated. Cynthia was just too forthright, too earnest.

All he would need to do was to send Tharja to her, have the dark mage let slip some hints of his unnatural stamina and some fake worries for Lucina's health. Even as uncomfortable as the conversation would be for her, Cynthia wouldn't be able to help but listen…and wouldn't be able to resist keeping an eye out for her sister.

Then, he would simply visit Lucina. Only Lucina. Every day and every night, he would come to her, just the same as he'd done before. And, with his lusts constrained to one woman, the power would raise, again and again, until he was taking her with almost the same frenzy he'd shown back then.

She would receive him happily, he knew that. But, the greater his needs before the more it would drain her stamina until eventually, once again, it would be outstripping even her incredible strength. But of course, he knew the woman he loved, she would never relent, she would push herself to accept him, harder, and harder…

…Until Cynthia came to him- secretly and desperately, terrified of the fatigue she'd seen in her sister and having found Lucina herself refusing to talk about it, she _would_ come to him.

To save her sister. To be a hero. To be with him. She would offer herself. A virgin sacrifice.

' _GODS!'_ He screamed mentally, regaining control and pushing that plan away just the same as he had every other time it had surfaced. _'No! No. I'm… I would never. I'm not…'_

It was just a strategy, just…just an idle thought. Nothing more, no more than that.

Those words weren't a lie, he promised himself, needing it to be true. Even with everything he'd done and everything he knew he would do, he wasn't that callous. He couldn't do that to Lucina, he could never lay a hand on her own sister.

' _Tch. How pathetic.'_ He grimaced, rolling his feet off the bed and sinking his head into his hands as another wave of self-loathing welled up within him. _'As if that's somehow better. I cannot stay loyal, but at least there's limits to who I cheat on her with?'_ The voice that mocked him was his own, cruel and taunting, he couldn't deny it's words.

Since he'd begun, the guilt had never truly left him and it was only made worse by the knowledge that he'd always thoroughly enjoyed the encounters, by the fact that more and more he found himself looking forward to the thrill of once again taking to battle with his strategies. _'I won't sleep with Tharja's daughter. I won't touch Lucina's sister… Oh, how very honourable.'_ His battered conscience sneered sarcastically. _'Truly…truly I am the fiancé she deserves.'_

That was the thought that finally snapped him from his thoughts, his heart wrenching agonisingly the moment the words came to him. He'd wanted to be that- he'd wanted so badly to be that, more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Grimacing and unable to bear his frustrations a moment longer, Robin pushed himself up on shaking feet, stilling his breath long enough to continue the façade once more, turning back to the woman he loved and returning his thoughts only to her.

"I'd better leave." He whispered, stroking a finger along her cheek and forcing himself to match her gentle smile when she turned to him. "Else, I'll probably end up falling asleep with you."

"Oftimes…I wonder, if that would truly be so bad?" She answered, grinning wistfully up at him before sinking back into the mattress and rolling onto her back with her arms spread wide. "Shall we chance it love? Just for one night?"

He'd fallen into her gentle embrace before he was even aware his body was moving and somehow…somehow, even though it was she who he had wronged, even though it was she who he had betrayed… somehow Lucina's touched still soothed away his pains, just the same as it always had.

Wrapping himself around her and feeling her arms warm and soft around him, his guilt dissolved finally, replaced again with the same determination that had driven him this far already.

"Love you."

It was _for_ her that he did this. It was for her that he damned himself, to protect her, to make her happy. He would fix this and then, then he would tell her.

He would make it right. He would make everything right. He had to.

"I love you too."

* * *

"WOOAAAHHHhhhhh." Cynthia groaned in satisfaction as she stepped naked from her bathroom back into her bedroom, dumping her towel on the ground and stretching her limbs back out, testing her recovery. "That feels MUCH better!"

"Yup!" She nodded to herself, locating her own first aid kit and making something of an attempt to re-wrap bandages around the wounds Robin had dressed a few hours earlier. "It's important for a defender of justice to stay in tip top shape!"

Of course, she thought, as she threw herself backwards onto her bed, spreading out across the large mattress, more than anything else she had Robin to thank for how well she'd recovered. _'He's so nice!'_ She marvelled. _'He's always been really nice!'_

He said it was just because he was dating Lucina, but she knew better than that! She knew, even if he tried to hide it, he was one of those people that couldn't help but support true heroes. "Yup!" She nodded to herself, he took after his daughter in that way and Cynthia knew Morgan very well- she had even been seriously considering promoting her to Senior Vice President of the Justice Cabal.

 _You already saved the world._

"Hehehe." She giggled, thinking about Robin also reminded her of his words. Hugging herself tight and rolling from side to side across the bed with a giddy smile, she took a few moments to bask in them. It wasn't even just hollow flattery! That was the best part! She _had_ been there, every step of the way. Anytime she took a step back and thought about everything they'd done it still amazed her, from the ruins of a desolate future all the way to the back of the Fell Dragon himself.

They'd all just taken it in stride, like it had been expected. _'Well, that's normal.'_ They were a band of the bestest, strongest heroes ever, they were meant to do thigs like that! Still, she thought as her face burned a happy crimson, it was nice to be appreciated like that, even if it was expected.

' _But! A Hero can't rest on her laurels!'_ There was always more battles to fight and always more justice to bring! That was why she was becoming an official Pegasus-Knight after-all, so she could help her father as much as possible. Oh and Robin too of course, he'd definitely need her. "Heheh." He'd practically relied on her during the last few wars!

 _You're my Pegasus-Knight in shining armour._

Laughing happily, Cynthia rolled onto her side, breathing out a soft sigh as her mind filled with thoughts of the gentle tactician. "Ahh." She breathed, rubbing her thighs together as a soft heat began slowly spreading through her body.

And of course, the more she thought of him, the more she found her thoughts turning back towards their time together this afternoon…memories of what she'd felt, how good it'd been being held by him, being caressed by him, feeling his breath tickling warm across her naked skin… _'N-No! It wasn't, it wasn't like that!'_ She scolded herself once more, trying to ignore the way her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest.

She'd never meant to do anything! She hadn't! _'I just, I got caught up in the moment!'_

Another memory came forwards- a recollection of her, sitting breathless with anticipation as she asked Robin to continue… Biting her lip, she could never forget what happened next, how she'd rolled her tunic to her waist, she'd sat there before him, shivering with excitement as her breasts bounced free into the evening air.

' _Very caught up.'_ She admitted, the smouldering desire inside her burning even hotter as she thought about it, as her mind wondered-what would have happened if she'd turned around?

This wasn't right! She shouldn't be even thinking about this! She should feel mortified, embarrassed beyond before! Not to mention guilty! Robin belonged to Lucina. She didn't know much about love or relationships but she was almost certain it wasn't Heroic to be half-naked in-front of your sister's boyfriend!

And she knew she would be…would be…"H-Haaa." The moment she calmed down.

But right now, with the pulsing warmth spreading even faster through her and with a perilous ache from between her legs, Cynthia was too pre-occupied.

"It was…it was like this." She murmured, rolling onto her back and tracing her fingers along her stomach, trying to mimic the effect the tactician's touch had done to her.

Shivering and squirming she trailed her finger lower, tracing it across her sides. "O-Oooh! Ah!" She gasped, her hips suddenly bucking wildly off the bed. Gods! Even now, hours later, she was still so incredibly sensitive from whatever he'd done to her! "Nagaaaa." She whimpered, just the lightest touch was doing this to her.

"And then he…"

Sucking in a breath, she hesitated, holding her finger a few centimetres from her heaving breasts, anticipation building as she remembered the intensity of the feeling he'd given her- how she'd cried aloud the moment his hand had made contact.

"Just like…like this…"

Sliding her hand up, Cynthia dragged her fingers slowly across the underside of her large mounds, "A-AHNNN!" She moaned, her delight echoing loud around the room as she instinctively reached up, wrapping both hands securely over her chest. "NNMmmmmaaa!"

It felt good. Really, really good…

…But still not as good as when Robin did it.

' _It never does.'_ She admitted, leaning back with a sigh and gently kneading her breasts against herself.

When he'd first started looking after her, she'd been curious enough to try matching the way his caress had felt on her legs. After that she'd tried to tease her arms just the same as he did…it was never quite the same, never quite as intense. Each time she tried she just wound up remembering the feeling of his hands on her.

Was that what a man's touch felt like? Was that what Lucina experienced?

Frowning, Cynthia pushed that thought away, she always tried not to think about that. She never wanted to be jealous of her sister, not after every pain Lucina had borne for her, she more than deserved any good thing that happened to her. If Robin made Lucina happy, then Cynthia supported their relationship with her entire soul!

Still…

' _I wonder if Robin likes them big?'_ She wondered idly as her thoughts wandered back to the tactician. She remembered Severa saying that once, the first time the red-head had worn a bra- that all men loved women with big breasts. _'Hmm.'_ She was pretty sure hers were quite a bit larger than Severa's these days, almost as big as Noire's.

' _Probably not.'_ She concluded a moment later, he was dating Lucina after all and everyone had seen him reject Lady Tharja's advances.

Did…did that disappoint her?

"G-Geeeeez!" She moaned, squeezing her legs even tighter together as a pulsing desire continued to rise between them, hotter with each thought of the tactician and stronger with every movement her hands made across her chest. "Why am I even thinking about him!?"

It didn't make sense! He was with Lucina, she was happy for both of them. "I'm not interested in Robin." He wasn't her kind of guy AT ALL.

Letting her resolve slip a little, Cynthia slid her left hand slowly down her body, gasping happily as her fingers brushed gently over her aching pussy.

This was all too much, she wasn't used to any of these feelings. Even just exploring her body like this was something she'd only discovered recently, barely even several weeks ago. She'd returned to her room after being treated by Robin and found herself assailed by the same unfamiliar feelings his touch always left on her, a pulsing need that didn't go away no matter how long she tried to distract herself.

She'd spent the night tossing and turning, burning up inside as he juices dripped wet down her thighs and her body ached to be held in ways no-one had done before. Eventually, wide awake and breathing hard, she'd let her fingers roam across her skin, it had been little more than a momentary act, a small tentative exploration, tracing her hands up and down her body just the way he did- frantically seeking a relief she didn't understand.

Of course, it had NOTHING to do with Robin! She didn't think about him AT ALL when she did so! Robin was a boring old tactician, that was totally NOT her kind'a guy.

"I want, I want, my prince."

Nope, she didn't think about Robin, ever. She thought about…about the man of her dreams! Her prince! She was a princess, so that made sense to her. Of course, she hadn't met anyone like that, but even her mother had told her she definitely would! She just needed to find him, her true love!

Leaning back into the mattress with an excited grin, Cynthia screwed her eyes closed… She could see him now, standing tall and proud, his black cloak blowing majestically in the wind… on a battlefield… surrounded by Risen!

"H-Nghaaa!" She gasped, her right hand squeezing her chest a little harder as another hot shiver ran through her.

She envisioned him fighting valiantly…his sword flashed left and right, cutting down foes as fast as they came! But still, more were appearing! Even he was going to be overrun!

"H-Hold on! I'm… I'm on my way!" She screamed, her mouth falling open to a loud moan mid-sentence as her fingers gently spread her pussy lips apart, running bare across the sensitive flesh.

She could see him turning to her, his eyes flashing with hope as she dove closer, her spear flashing with the light of justice as she closed in on the monstrous foes! Fire burning from within and a courageous battle cry on her lips!"

"Don't give up!" She screamed to him, an electric surge of pleasure slamming through her as her fingers began carefully twisting around her hard nipples. "Mirac-Miracles only occur for th-aaahn-those with the determination to never stop trying!"

She paused.

' _Hmmm.'_

No. That didn't seem right. It wasn't bad…but…

She could see him turning to her, his eyes flashing with renewed hope as she dove closer, her Pegasus's wings beating furiously as she raised her spear high, letting all see it shining bright with the light of justice!

"I'll only say this once! So listen well!" She gasped, her body shaking as her movements were renewed. "The Shepherd's Aerial Ace! With a hero's soul and an unbreakable spear! A warrior of truth! The Pegasus-Knight Cynthia! Is ME!"

' _Y-Yeah!'_ That was _much_ better. She could just see her love staring at her now, his eyes full of admiration and wonder…and her foes trembling before her fury! Even though they were Risen!

"I-I'm here!" Pushing her fingers back and forth over the small nub at the top of her pussy, Cynthia's cries echoed loud around the room (dulled thankfully by the soundproofing hex her parents had installed -for her privacy- after a few too many late night heroic-speech practice sessions). Shaking and gasping, her thoughts ran even faster as the pleasure within her rose to new heights, her mind going numb with pleasure. "Anot-Another mission complete!"

"Of course." She imagined him saying after she'd finished off the last of their enemies, offering her his hand and easing her from her mount, to his side. "Just as I planned, I knew I could trust you."

"I'm j-just, G-Gha-haaaa!" Moaning and shaking, Cynthia knew she wouldn't last much longer now, she was too sensitive, too painfully aroused, she couldn't take much more of this! "I-I'm just happy to see you safe!"

Smiling, he embraced her. And now she was naked, and so was he. Except she didn't quite know what that would look like, so he still had underwear on. But it didn't matter because she was in his arms.

"U-GHHAAAAAAN!" She gasped, her body trembling violently as she kneaded her breasts even harder, clamping almost painfully on her nipples and feeling her hips bucking relentlessly against her fingers, the heat inside her building to an incredible crescendo!

She, she didn't know what came next! B-But, it didn't matter, it felt good! So good! _'Naga!'_ She was in his arms, she could feel his fingers caressing her body, his hands pressing warm and strong against her chest, his length grinding against her entrance with an indescribable friction.

"I knew you'd save me." She knew he would whisper, kissing her lovingly as their bodies ground even hotter together. Secure in his arms, her breathing turned into ragged pants and she lost all semblance of control. "You're my Pegasus-Knight in shining armour."

"KYAA-HIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHNNNN!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Cynthia's entire body arched into the bed, her legs thrashing wildly in the air as an incredible jolt of pleasure slammed through her, blowing away all other thoughts and leaving her slumped into a mindless heap, shuddering and moaning as warm aftershocks continued to run through her.

"W-Wooaaaaah." She breathed out in a shaky moan, turning on her side and wrapping her arms snugly around herself, her body still shivering from the throes of such a powerful orgasm.

If she'd stopped for a moment to think a little more about her supposedly un-named Prince, she would have felt terrible…however, with her thoughts addled and having been already exhausted from such a long day, Cynthia made no effort to fight the comfortable fatigue that settled around her. Smiling contentedly, she simply draped a blanket around herself and let her thoughts fade off into pleasant dreams.

"Mmmmm."

Drifting off like this, warm and happy as she basked in the glow of such an incredible high, she returned gently to her fantasies…to where she could see herself, lying on that hill with her lover, wrapped up against him, both covered in his thick cloak.

* * *

 **Three Days Ago**

"You're not wearing panties today?"

"Huh?" Knocked from her thoughts as she finished buttoning up her dress, Lissa turned to where her husband was peering curiously over to her from their bed. "Oh, ah, nope. Didn't feel like it today."

"You've been doing that often lately." He pointed out, his face turning a little harder as he fixed her with a stoic look.

"Have I?" She wondered, counting back the last few days and humming as she realised he was right. It wasn't something she'd put any conscious thought into until now, it'd never been more than a whim. "Huh, I guess so. Well I wa-"

"Is this some plan to try entice me?" He interrupted, a tiny mote of frustrated anger poisoning his words. "I've told you already, if you wish for us to have sex then it is to be in our bedroom. I won't allow otherwise."

Lissa winced and dropped her eyes, they'd had this discussion many times before and she didn't enjoy it anymore this time.

His face softened slightly at the sight and his words grew calmer. "Imagine your reputation, if someone were to find out. You would be ruined."

"I-" Sighing she stopped, shaking her head and relenting. There wasn't any reason to argue. "No, it's not because of that."

Despite the unpleasantness of his words, it was the truth in her own that made her heart ache dully. She'd tried enticing him like that already, perhaps she'd even been too pushy about it, in trying to add some variance to their lovemaking. She'd tried a hundred times to excite him… This time, she hadn't even thought about it.

It hadn't occurred to her even once lately and…thinking about it now, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to. She still hadn't yet come to her husband at night, nor had she craved the feeling of his warmth against her, what would she even do if he did finally come to her? How would she react if he finally lost that stubbornness of his? She didn't know.

"I know you don't want that." She added, again speaking the truth as she turned away and continued to get ready for the day. "I wasn't even thinking about it actually, I just, I guess I just haven't felt like wearing them recently."

That was true as well, she'd always enjoyed going without in the past, it'd been a bit of a sneaky thrill, but it gave her pause as well. She hadn't even been thinking about it, and yet, as he'd pointed out, she'd gone bare almost as often as she hadn't in the last few days. It had just felt right, it had felt natural to go without.

Biting her lip as her face flushed, it wasn't hard for her to figure out why. _'Robin's a very busy man. No need to waste his time.'_ She joked with herself, remembering the words Tharja had spoken not long ago and realising that perhaps she wasn't quite so different from the sorceress after all. It really was fun to walk around knowing that at all times she was willing, she was available, that he could take her wherever and whenever he craved- to have him pull her away in a small moment of privacy and slide right into her...

A shiver ran through her spine and she quickly banished those thoughts. It was almost scary how easily she surrendered to his whims now, even in all the time they'd spent together in the past, shed' never felt as wholly _his_ as she did now.

"Very well." He relented and she heard his tone lighten, "Well, so long as you're careful. You've certainly seemed happier lately."

"That's 'cause you're home!" She laughed, bouncing back over to the bed and pulling the spluttering swordsman into an abrupt hug. "I missssed you!" Even despite everything that had happened, those words were no lie, having her husband back brought a happiness she'd ached for every day of his absence.

"Hmph." He tried not to look as happy as she knew he was to hear that. "Well. That's for the best I suppose. I'll be here for another few months."

"Mnnnngg!" She huffed angrily.

"I have to." They'd had this argument enough too, he knew her coming words. "I'm Basilio's right hand, I have to return to him."

"Then, at lea-"

"No." He knew this one as well. "Your place is here, in Ylisse. I'll not take you from your people."

She scowled.

"You would hate it there anyway. Away from your friends, away from your family. It's no place for you."

Lissa sighed. As frustrating as it was to admit, he was right. She didn't want to live in Regna Ferox, not really. She didn't like the cold, there wasn't all that much to do and she knew she'd be lonely without everyone else back in Ylisstol… "I just, I miss you." She whispered sadly, drooping slightly as she pulled away, her mood soured by the thoughts of him leaving again.

"It's for the best." He assured her. "And when Owain is born, he will be raised in Ylisstol with all his friends."

Twisting her hands around each other, Lissa found herself surprisingly uncomfortable with that thought. Of course Owain would be born, of course she would be a mother one day- sometime soon most likely.

"Right." She answered finally, unsure why that thought left her so unsettled. Sighing, she pushed her unease away, turning her thoughts back to getting ready for the day.

Maybe she would go bother Robin? He was always good for a laugh when she was down and needed to take her mind off things?

* * *

 **Two Days Ago**

"And so, I finally managed to talk her out of it. Honestly, I've no idea where some of Morgan's ideas come from, but they're certainly…they're certainly." Frowning, Lucina paused her recollection. "Robin? Are you listening to me?"

Looking up from his paperwork and leaning forward onto his hands, it took every ounce of willpower he had to keep his voice level. "Yes, of course I am. And I agree, her thinking can sometimes be a little…unorthodox."

Moving forward a step, Lucina ignored his attempt to continue the conversation. "Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted."

Swallowing a dry throat, Robin's pulse quickened, he'd thought he'd hidden it better. In his defence, even keeping his thoughts straight right now was a herculean task, even, or perhaps especially with his fiancé standing barely a few metres from where he sat.

Even so, he was trying his best, he was fighting with everything he had to maintain his focus on what Lucina was saying, on her report about their daughter, on…

…On anything except how Tharja was currently sitting under his desk, or how she was currently between his legs. Gods! On anything except how her mouth felt, warm and soft, sliding slick up and down the length of his cock…

The dark mage on the other hand, seemed to have no such qualms- pumping her hands furiously around the base of his shaft and hungrily swallowing as much as she could take, it was clear her focus was entirely single-minded. Completely unconcerned about the former Exalt, he had no doubt, Tharja was thinking only about pleasing him, about milking every last drop from his balls.

For all her enthusiasm to the task, the sorceress wasn't quite able to swallow him completely like Lucina could, even as greedily as she continued to suck his length, she was only able to take a little over half of it comfortably down her throat. _'S-Sweet Naga!'_ However, with the soft touch of her fingers twisting around his base, sliding up and down to meet her full soft lips with each motion, she easily equalled his fiancé's skills.

"I suppose I am distracted." He admitted carefully, flinching as the dark mage bobbed her head down once more, her tongue swirling hard around the underside of his length.

"What's wrong?" Lucina asked, taking another dangerous step forward, close enough now that he could smell the gentle aromas of her perfumes. Their close proximity, the danger and the excitement, only heightened Robin's arousal even further. Clenching his fists, he could feel his cock twitching violently inside Tharja's mouth, his peak approaching rapidly.

"Nothing's wrong." He laughed, fighting back an instinctive urge to reach below his desk and place his hands on the back of the sorceresses head. "It's only…" Pausing a second, Robin's words fell away as she slid her tongue teasingly across his glans, forcing him to hide his reaction behind a breathless sigh.

"Only, you look so beautiful today. It's hard to take my eyes off you." He finished a half moment later, smiling warmly at the woman he loved, basking in the simple joy of her presence…while the woman who loved him moved a hand to his balls, gently squeezing and massaging them. "You've changed how you style your hair?"

"I-Ah! R-Robin!" Lucina stammered in embarrassment, leaping back a step instinctively as her face flushed a happy crimson. "Yes, I, well… Mother and auntie Lissa have been saying I should for some time now." Looking away, she reflexively reached up, running a hand through her silken blue tresses.

"It really suits you." He answered easily. Cut slightly shorter, Lucina's hair now ran only a little past her shoulders, and with her side-bangs trimmed away, her whole face was now a lot more open. It was breath-taking…almost as much as the feeling of Tharja's mouth, hot and wet, wrapped tight around his shaft.

"W-Well, I'm, that's…" Even with everything they'd done and all that they'd shared, Lucina was still utterly terrible at taking an honest compliment.

Watching Lucina's hidden shy side, did nothing to calm Robin's excitement though and with the dark mage's hands moving ever faster along his length, he knew he was fast approaching his limits…

Blushing and smiling, Lucina flashing him a warm, loving grin and his whole body almost melted from happiness.

Delighted and eager, Tharja dragged her tongue around his cockhead, dutifully licking up his pre-cum and his breath hitched dry in his throat.

He couldn't take much more of this! Already his hips were bucking involuntarily against her and it was taking everything he had just to keep from groaning aloud at the sorceress's masterful touch.

"Lucina." He gasped, just barely managing to force his voice steady. "Come here."

Confused but still clearly happy, she stepped forward without hesitation, leaning right up in-front of his desk. "Alright, is there som-Wha!?" Shrieking in surprise, his fiancé was taken completely off-guard when his arms shot out, grabbing hold of her shoulders and dragging her almost from her feet into his embrace.

Unable to wait even a second longer, Robin pulled her forcefully against him, crashing his lips into hers with every ounce of passion he held, reaching around and taking a gentle hold around the back of her head, his tongue pressed imploringly against her lips.

Acting on instinct, Lucina surrendered herself to him instantly. "Ahmmaaaa." Moaning happily, she closed her eyes, reaching her own arms around his and leaning deeper into the kiss.

Cupping his ball gently in her hands, Tharja could clearly feel them tighten, could easily tell just how close he was. Sliding slowly back up his length, dripping wet from anticipation, she leaned back, leaving only the tip of his cock in her mouth, taking firm hold of his shaft with both hands once more, wrapping them tight around him and pumping with hungry desperation.

' _NAGA!'_

He was kissing the woman he loved while another woman sucked him off. His lips were pressed passionately against those of the woman he loved, while another's were sealed tight around the head of his shaft. It was incredible! Indescribable! It was amazing and terrible, wrong and right, it was a thousand things he couldn't even begin to understand.

A surge of raw pleasure ran down Robin's spine, and his world went white.

"M-GHHHHMM!" He almost screamed into Lucina's mouth, kissing her desperately as his cock twitched one last time, his entire body tensing up for one single moment. "MGH-HAAA!" And then, all at once, it exploded! Again and again blasts of hot, thick cum sprayed directly into the sorceress's waiting mouth.

With her lips forming an almost painful seal around his cock, Tharja desperately sucked down every fraction of his essence, even as her mouth was filled to bursting with his seed, still she refused to let even a single drop escape.

"H-Hahaaa." He sighed, breaking the kiss a moment as his strength left him. Leaning against Lucina's shoulder another light shudder ran through his body as he felt the sorceress finally disengage from his cock, releasing it into her soft hands as she laid her head against him, purposefully making sure he could feel her cheeks, still bulging with his release.

*Shluurp.*

And that he could feel, her throat pulsing with each careful swallow as she made a show of savouring his flavour, taking her time slowly gulping down every last ounce of his essence.

"R-Robin!" Lucian hissed, her anger quickly pulling him back to his senses as she pushed him back into his seat, her face burning red with both anger and embarrassment.

"What are you doing!?" She continued, gesturing over her shoulder to where the door to his office was wide open. "That was- Gods! Naga forbid! _Anyone_ could have walked by!"

"Sorry." He answered, not looking a bit of it as he slumped back in his seat, a wide roguish grin across his face. "I couldn't resist."

"This isn't like you, being so reckless." She sighed, turning in place and putting some distance between them again as she peered out the door, her entire body sagging with relief when she saw no-one was around. "Don't…don't think I don't wish to…but, but imagine if someone had seen us! What if Father had come by?"

"Chrom's in court for another few hours and none of the others have any reason to be back here for at least the next few hours."

He knew he should feel bad about putting her in such a situation, but truthfully, it was a little difficult to really feel Lucina's scolding right now. Not when Tharja had begun affectionately dragging her tongue around his shaft, lovingly cleaning his entire length.

"Still, I…" Looking a little abashed, Lucina moved back closer to him. "I just, it-"

"Stay." He interrupted, raising his hand towards the door and focussing a small wind spell into it, seeking only her permission to seclude them in his office. "Olivia won't be here for a while, we've got time. It's been a while since we've spent some time here alone…"

Biting her lip and shifting her weight from foot to foot, Lucina wore her desire clear on her face as clear as the conflict she battled in her heart. It was almost a minute later before she finally shook her head, letting out a regretful sigh. "I, I'd better not."

"Tonight." She whispered, clasping his hand in hers and cancelling the spell. "I'll come back tonight, before dinner, when everyone's gone home." That was the best concession she could make, satisfying both their desires…as well as providing the dangerously enticing thought of her sitting down for dinner with her family while feeling his seed dripping wet down her legs.

"Tonight then." He nodded, an eager grin on his face as the same thought lodged clearly in his mind.

Both women leaned forward together.

Lucina planted one final, lighting fast, kiss on his lips. Grinning bashfully at him for a moment, she turned and with a final wave, was gone a moment later.

Tharja planted a soft, loving, kiss on the tip of his cock, smiling at her handiwork for a moment, she pushed it carefully back into his trousers, giving it one final pat before leaning away.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Robin asked a few minutes later, locking the door to his office with a flick of his wrist as Tharja wriggled herself into a seated position on his lap.

"Very." She nodded, happily wrapping her arms around him and leaning against his shoulder. "That was fun."

"That was _dangerous_." He corrected, noting how apt Lucina's words had been, it really had been reckless. Just not in the way she meant it. "I honestly wasn't expecting her to come by."

Having dropped in barely a few minutes after he'd sent Olivia across town on a delivery, Lucina had hardly been terribly subtle. Thankfully, despite having almost the exact same intentions, Tharja had already been under his desk by the time the princess had dropped in.

"You were the one who invited her in." The sorceress teased him in return, dragging a finger across his chest with a quiet laugh.

"True." He conceded, but then, it wasn't as if he'd had any choice in that matter, he could hardly have left her standing outside his office. And, he certainly hadn't intended for anything like that to happen, he reminded himself in a small burst of righteous indignation, that had all been Tharja's initiative.

" _Still…'_ Sitting now in a warm afterglow, it wasn't as if he regretted it. _'That was, Gods, what a rush.'_ Between his fear and his lover's skill, he didn't think he'd ever cum so fast from a blowjob before in his life. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist, Robin pulled Tharja a little closer against him and leant his head back with a satisfied smile.

"Speaking of Olivia though..." Tharja hummed, surprising him with the sudden change of topic.

"Oh?"

Chewing over her words, she instead laid her lips against his neck, pressing a slow series of light kisses across him. "I've seen the way she looks at you now." She spoke finally. "I've seen the heated glances she sends you when she thinks no-one is looking. She's come to rely on you, hasn't she? Being your _assistant_ , it's become very important to her."

"She wants to look after me." Robin explained hesitantly. The thoughts Tharja was raising were familiar to him, but airing them was surprisingly difficult, he hadn't yet said any of this aloud. "She's missed that, being useful, being needed, ever since the war. It's something even her dancing can't give her."

Olivia had suffered from self-esteem issues as long as he'd known her, likely for most of her life. Feeling wanted, the way she had with the Shepherds, had meant so much to her that he could scarcely imagine how difficult it must have been for her ever since. Between Gregor's constant absence and Inigo's travels, he imagined that clinging to the idea of being a dutiful wife had been all that had kept her going.

Frowning at those thoughts, he kept his silence. Even as candid as he was with Tharja, the only one who knew the full extent of his situation, he still had no intention of baring Olivia's soul open for her inspection. The dancer was a dear friend of his, what he'd learned in his time with her was for him alone to know.

"I see." Tharja nodded, accepting his minimal explanation. "But, it's more than that isn't it?"

Twisting around in his lap, she pulled herself even tighter against him, letting her breasts push softly into his chest and kissing a little hotter up his neck. "She's falling for you, isn't she?"

"Hmm." He grunted noncommittally, sliding his hand down her back to take hold of her tight round ass as the sorceress began nibbling on his ear, her rapid breathing easily giving away her excitement.

"She wants you." Tharja moaned happily, her body sliding anxiously back and forth in his lap. "She's next isn't she? You're going to take her. Conquer her. Bind her to you."

"You're going to make her yours." She panted, her body shaking against his and her arousal clear. "And she's going to love you for it. Every step of the way." Just like she did.

"It will be her choice." Robin answered simply, still finding it difficult to talk openly of his plans.

Her choice. Influenced entirely by her actions. Guided entirely by his words…but still, it would remain _her_ choice.

"I'm surprised." There was no doubt in the sorceress's mind what the dancer's choice would be. "Lissa and now Olivia? I never expected you would start with the married women."

Robin flinched, that same guilt had run through him countless times. "It wasn't intentional." He ground out through clenched teeth. He'd never intended to _start_ with anyone godsdamnit! Even when he'd finally accepted his new needs, he'd never once planned to lay his hands on the wives of his closest companions.

"Lissa was…we've got a history together." Emmeryn's day, that was all it was. If it had been any other day he wouldn't have. If it hadn't just been…so perfectly timed, he wouldn't have. He wouldn't have!

"And Olivia was just…" He paused. "It just happened. Finding her, making her my assistant, it was a co-incidence. I didn't plan for that." There was no denying that, he'd found her entirely by chance, he hadn't even guessed what was going on between her and Gregor until that night, he'd been stunned to see her like that! And then…his plan, it was…it wasn't premediated, it was just pure opportunism.

"And, just what is your plan?" Tharja giggled, her excitement from this very clear. "Who else are you planning to bring to your bed?"

"Or…" She purred before he could answer. "Will it be to our bed?"

"My plan." Robin forced back a wince, carefully ignoring that suggestion. "Is to involve as few women as possible."

The need for secrecy with this was obvious, each new woman involved would make things an order of magnitude more complicated. He hadn't had any plan by the time he'd approached Lissa, but now…

Rolling his eyes at her disappointed sigh, he continued. "Olivia was never intended but if she comes to me, then so be it. What's important is that right now there's two people who could easily give everything away."

Even now, his words came only with great effort. It was difficult, almost impossibly difficult to say these things aloud. To sit and talk of plans to act against his friends, to manipulate them to his wishes. It felt almost like treason.

"I intend to give them both an incentive not to." He added finally. The incentive obviously being that they would both also be his lovers instead. "With Lucina, you, Lissa and both of them, that should surely be enough, even for a dragon's needs."

"Huhmm. Two people who could…" Tharja paused, thinking over his words. "Oh! Ooohh! Heh, hehehee!" It didn't take her long to follow Robin's line of thought.

"Now." Robin grunted, more than fed up with the conversation. "Olivia'll be back soon. I don't intend to waste any more time talking."

So saying, he took a firm hold of her hips, pushing her off him and sending her splayed flat across his desk with a shriek.

"Ahahaha!" Shaking her ass enticing towards him, Tharja's laugh was one of giddy anticipation, one that only raised in pitch as his fingers dug into her bodysuit, hooking under her panties.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

"Good morning Robin."

Looking up from his work as the dancer sashayed into his office, Robin's heart stopped dead in his chest, a bolt of excitement running hot through his spine the instant he saw her.

He saw it in her instantly.

He knew it from the light blush on her cheeks, the slight pursing of her lips and from the nervous excitement dancing in her eyes…but more than that, with his entire body shivering in delight, he knew it from the clothes she'd chosen.

Pressed pristine, lacking even the slightest sign of use, they were clearly brand new. Her latest, most alluring outfit, more enticing than anything else he'd seen her in, more sexual than anything he'd ever imagined her in. He knew instantly, this wasn't an attire brought for the performances she would give on Ylisse's grandest stages, but instead purchased just for the dances she would give here, in his office. She had chosen it just for this job. Just for today. Just for him.

"Good morning Olivia."

Leaning back in his chair, Robin couldn't keep a smile from his lips as he marvelled at the sight, watching enraptured as she stepped carefully into place- the black silk of the side-tie sarong standing in irresistible contrast to her creamy white things and the purple trim doing its job, drawing his gaze up and along the fabric wrapped tight over her full breasts.

She had always been gorgeous but now- presented before him, swaying for him, wearing _his_ colours, Olivia was more beautiful than she had ever been.

And he knew, without a single doubt, what the dancer wanted, more than anything else. To be his. His assistant, his confidant, his support. His woman.

Olivia had made her choice.

* * *

 **AN:** Whelp, there we go! Quick note, that if you see any formatting problems with regards to the scenebreaks (horizontal lines) not showing up, that's something funky that FFN is doing. I've no idea what's wrong and I'm trying to fix it. If you have any advice, please share it.

More importantly! For all those that asked for it, Lucina finally got her first threesome…she just isn't aware of it yet, oops. Ohwell at least she seemed to enjoy it?

And we got to see Cynthia, so I got to use an ungodly amount of CAPS and exclamation marks! Man, I love Cynthia. Also, just another thing that makes this story unique, I bet you've never seen a story where Cynthia's calling out battle cries as she orgasms before! I think it suits her, love to hear anyone else's thoughts on it.

On that note, each one is a (fairly blatant) reference, I'll give props to anyone who gets them all. Give it a go!

Before anything else, I want to thank anyone who's been PMing me, bugging me for updates and especially those that've been reviewing this story. Especially as I took longer to get this out than I intended, hearing from you guys and knowing that you care, that you want more of this story honestly means the world to me. It's what keeps me focussed when writing is hard or when my time gets increasingly limited by work/life. I've had to make some small sacrifices to get time to make this story, hearing from you guys that you enjoyed it makes it worth it.

I'll also say quickly, a few people have asked for some aggressive/assertive women. Of course they'll show up! You can't say "All the Shepherds" without Sully, Kjelle, Flavia, Panne or Maribelle! However, remember, as Tharja pointed out, Robin's instincts are to "dominate, to conquer, to breed." So, no matter how aggressive they may be, his manipulation will be the same, to make them _his_. Of course, this won't be immediate for everyone… Tharja already wanted him, Lissa had their past and Olivia didn't put up much resistance, that's not going to be universal.

For those wondering about the poll: I'm closing the Second Generation one off now and I'm happy to announce that Severa won by an absolute landslide! She had 48% of the total vote, with Noire coming in second at 23%. So, you've probably seen me mentioning her more in the last few chapters, you can expect to see our tsundere little redhead showing up very soon.

In its place I've put a new poll in, this one's a little different and will definitely be a little further on, but again, this is your chance to influence the story! Tell me what you'd like to see!

In response to guest/specific feedback:

-Grimaslayer: I did definitely read all their support conversations. I typically read all of anyone's support conversations before I write them, just to try make sure I get the character's "voice" right. As for Severa and Kjelle…of course I have something planned!

-Interesting to hear that Robin isn't being "tactical" just yet, I suppose it's a fair point in that the much more blatant and powerful manipulations will come when he's a little further down the path he's walking, but even now I'd say he's still bending his friends to his whims.

Look how carefully he controls his conversation with Tharja the day after they sleep together, getting her to do exactly as he wishes. Or how he goads both Olivia and Lissa into coming to him, carefully reminding Lissa of everything they've shared and Olivia of her everything she wants, making both of them come to him, both blaming themselves for the choice.

He specifically makes sure Olivia can see how hard he works, he keeps her at arm's length then grants her dream like it's nothing. He makes her think he's lonely and miserable, that he doesn't love Lucina and words his answers carefully enough that she thinks he's always harboured a crush on her. Etc etc.

Of course, the fact that I need to justify this in an AN shows I didn't manage to show that in the story, so, that's my fault and I apologise. I'll try show this stuff more moving forwards, so I really appreciate the heads up on that.

And now! We're all caught up to Olivia's chapter! What next, what next indeed…


	9. Bonus - A Weakening Resolve

**Bonus – A Weakening Resolve**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hell, it's about time.

Anyone following this story may be surprised to see this is a Bonus Chapter rather than the Miriel chapter I mentioned I was working on. To explain that actually also explains why this chapter took so long to come out.

Simply put, it wound up being far too big. Essentially I've wound up writing two full chapters in one, so you can expect another release very soon. The long and short of it is that by the time I'd written everything I realised that this chapter was bordering on 60 pages long. While I don't want to waste your time with tiny little updates and constantly spamming chapters, I also don't want to put out a chapter that big, I can't expect you to slog through that. That's less a chapter and more a short story.

So, everything with Miriel is done. It's written, it just needs to be edited one last time and it'll be uploaded. For those of you eager to get another of the main girls involved, don't despair, you can expect that very soon, ideally within a week.

For everything else? Well, we finally get into some real fan favourites this chapter! Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

 _It's very easy to make a steadfast resolution, to affirm an unwavering resolve. It can be the most difficult thing in the world though, sometimes, to keep that resolution._

 _A single exception, even with the purest intentions, can lead to another, and from that to yet another, until the resolve is just hollow words. The kindest hearts, the most caring souls, are those most vulnerable to this._

 _And Robin, for all his determination, was no exception._

* * *

 _You don't have to leave._

Walking slowly back to her apartment on still shaky legs, Olivia wore a wide smile on her face, devouring the incredible warmth still thrumming through her core as she thought of the pleasure she'd finally let herself drown in and the regret she was now feeling at having pulled herself from Robin's warm embrace and into the chill of the night. Still blanketed in a pleasant haze, she could only distantly remember why she'd even done so.

Instead, breathing out a throaty moan as she let herself feel his seed still dripping wet down her thighs, Olivia's thoughts turned again to the last few hours, her soul blazing with excitement as the images seared themselves through her mind once more.

She remembered the excitement. The thrill that had run through her at knowing he was watching, the way her heart had raced when she'd realised she didn't ever want him to stop.

She remembered the relief. The sheer contentment she'd felt the moment she'd simply stopped trying to resist what she wanted. How happy she'd felt to simply give in, to let her body dance as it wished… To dance _for_ him, like she had for no other man- her body on display for him and her clothes left unwanted on the floor.

She remembered the ecstasy. The explosion of pleasure that had slammed into her when she'd finally claimed what she'd wanted for what felt like an eternity of desire, when she'd pushed herself down onto him- plunging his long, thick, cock inside her. The blinding shock she'd felt, how she'd came just from feeling him fill her, the way she'd been stretched wide around him, his length deeper and harder than she'd ever dreamed possible.

She remembered the intensity. The roughness in Robin's touch when he'd picked her up and bent her over his desk, the way her breasts had ground painfully over the hard wood as he'd claimed her mercilessly. The way she'd screamed his name, begging for more as her body surrendered entirely to his whims.

She remembered the tenderness. The final hours they'd spent together, lying entangled in his bed, their bodies slowly moving together as they made love. How warm and safe she'd felt, cradled in his arms, the way he'd smiled so gently at her, whispering her name and caressing her face.

"Hmmhmm." She giggled, a warm smile on her face as the images all ran together, her body still tingling lightly from the sensations. The pain, the pleasure, his gentle touch, his commanding grip… It was all nothing like anything she'd felt before, nothing like she'd ever imagined. And she knew, even without thinking, from the fire she could feel smouldering inside her… She wanted more.

Her mind was still fogged in a warm blissful daze by the time she finally reached her home, lost in thought she let herself in automatically, leaning heavily against the door with a deep sigh the moment she was alone.

 _You don't have to leave._

Robin's words rolled gently through her mind once more.

With their actions lost in a dull haze of pleasure, she couldn't remember how many times they'd fucked, nor even how many times they'd made love. But even now, all the way across the other side of the city, she could vividly remember the feeling of his fingers hands clasped loosely around her wrist- urging her back to bed, back to him but making no demands of her…letting her choose, letting her leave him.

"Robin…"

His words had been whispered as a single offer, a final gesture even as he'd wrapped his thick cloak tight around her naked body- saving her the need to try pull her dancing outfit on with her trembling hands.

Sighing again, Olivia closed her eyes, tugging the robe tighter against her bare skin and letting her lips fall open in a silent gasp. It felt, just for a moment, as if she was back with him, as if she was back in Robin's office, in Robin's bed…warm and secure, loved and comforted in Robin's embrace. Back where she wanted to be.

Another warm pulse spread out from her core and again she wondered…why _had_ she left?

"Ah."

The answer came to her slowly as she blinked herself slowly back to her senses, the blissful fog slowly lifting from her mind as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her cold, empty house.

She'd left because she was meant to be back here. She was meant to be here for a husband who wasn't…a man who didn't want to be here.

"Heh…"

She winced painfully, pushing herself from the door and shivering a moment as the chill of the night air ran through her, the windows, still open from when she'd left this morning, left no doubt she was the sole occupant.

A familiar loneliness was the first thing to press upon her at that thought, ebbing slowly through her as the warmth inside her faded and her smile dropped. With it however also came her first twinge of regret... Not for herself, but for Robin, her heart clenching as she realised that he too was now forsaken, that she'd left him behind in the same office she'd already seen him give far too much of himself to.

"Sorry…" She whispered a quiet apology towards the tactician she'd found her heart yearning for. "After everything, we're both still alone? Aren't we Robin?"

* * *

"Mmmmm." Tharja breathed out a delighted sigh from where she was lying in bed, waking up instinctually at the sound of the tactician closing her door behind him. Looking over her shoulder with an appreciative smile as his clothes fell to the floor, she shuffled herself over slightly, flushing happily as he slipped in behind her, his naked body wrapping warm around hers. "Did you have fun with Olivia?"

"Why Tharja..." He chuckled, slipping an arm under her head and wrapping himself comfortably around her. "Were you scrying on me?"

"Maybe… Just a little."

Grinning, Robin dragged a teasing finger across her stomach in response, even without his now heightened senses, he doubted he could possibly have missed the thick scent of arousal in her room. Most likely she'd only been in bed a few minutes before he'd arrived, he guessed she'd thoroughly enjoyed tonight's spectacle.

"I expected you to go to Lucina." She hummed in reply, wriggling herself against him until she was settled tightly in his arms.

"Well, I didn't want to wake her up. She's got an early start tomorrow."

"Oh? And not because you _reek_ of sex?"

Robin snorted, not bothering to deny it. Olivia's surprisingly energetic performance had left him feeling almost completely drained, far too tired for the hassle of running a bath at this time of night.

"Well," he whispered, closing his eyes and sinking contentedly into the dark mage's pillow. "If you'd like, you can clean me in the morning."

"Hmmm…" Tharja sighed once more, her fingers interlinking with his as she mentally wrestled with the idea, her habit of sleeping in fighting with her constant yearning for more time with him.

He didn't wait for an answer and she didn't verbalise one anyway. Enveloped in the other's warm affection, both were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Across town, sleep wasn't coming as easily for Olivia.

Lying now, naked in her bed, the dancer pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them against her and purposefully looking away from where Robin's cloak was slung reverently over her bedroom chair. The heat she'd felt earlier had long since ebbed away into the darkness and now she was smothered in a slow encroaching horror, a realisation about her actions that chilled her to the bone.

' _I seduced him.'_ The same thought rolled continuously through her mind. Unable to avoid it, unable to ignore it, again and again it returned to her. _'I seduced Robin.'_

"Gods."

The worst part, the sickening admission that wrapped like barbed wire around her heart, was the knowledge that she had _wanted_ to. That she had wanted to for a long time no, ever since that time almost a week ago now, when she'd found herself being comforted in his arms, when she'd felt so warm and safe in the tactician's embrace.

"Gods!"

If only she could deny it, if only she could pretend it was just a mistake, an impulse, a foolish slip… But she couldn't, no matter how much she wished to, it was impossible. Because she'd felt it. She'd felt her desire for him in the very rhythm of her movements, seared into her instincts and branded across her soul, every part of her had yearned for him. She'd given herself over to her dancing, letting herself act without a though, just as she had so many times before and…and…

"…Gods…"

And it had led her to him. Robin had been nothing but kind to her, he hadn't had a single ulterior motive, he hadn't even asked anything of her! He'd helped her so much! And, and, and she'd just _thrown_ herself at him!

Slowly, as the guilt settled deeper within her, Olivia's thoughts turned toward her wayward husband, to the man she'd pledged her loyalty to. She'd changed everything between them now, she knew that. She'd sullied her marital vows and committed an act she'd never even dreamed herself capable of… After everything she'd sacrificed for him, everything she'd done for her family, she'd failed as a wife. For all that she loved Gregor, she'd still betrayed him.

A throbbing pain followed that thought, the terrible realisation that their marriage could never again be what it was, that her actions had forever tainted their union.

And then… Unexpectedly, a hot spark of resentment flared within her, a small flame of angry frustration that she'd never even known existed.

Had it really been only her? Had it _really_ been only her actions?

Lying as she did now, cold and alone, in an abandoned hovel the thought was an insidious one. Gregor loved her, and she him…but even as she trembled in the darkness, the guilt that pulsed through her remained stunted by the man's absence. No matter how much she cared for him, or how long she'd fought to support him, there was no avoiding the fact that she'd barely spoken a single sober sentence to him in more than a month.

Were they even really husband and wife? Was she just a convenience for him? Someone to provide a hot meal and a warm bed anytime he felt the calling?

Whether the thought was borne from self-loathing or from the truth, in that moment she couldn't tell, but the answer was clear regardless.

Her husband needed her for her money, for the support that kept him happy and content, drowning in alcohol and easy friendships. Her son was no different, to him she was a symbol, a memory of the mother and family he'd lost, he only needed her to be alive, to put on the same façade of contentment she'd always worn, so he could know he'd saved her.

She had money now and wearing a smile for her son's visits was never a challenge. She provided everything both of them needed simply by existing, simply by going through her routine. Her family didn't need her, not truly, not in the same way she so desperately wanted to feel.

Not like Robin did.

She'd felt every inch Robin's need for her. "Ah…" A warm shudder ran through her at that thought, she could still feel it now, feel the pure primal, intensity of it- almost more than she could stand. His rough handling, the way his hands had forcefully held her in place, the domination in his grunts as his cock slammed into her, sending her screaming into a violent orgasm. His tender caress, the gentle way he'd kissed her, cradling her in his arms as his length slowly rocked back and forth through her, easing her into a sweet, gentle peak.

But… She knew it wasn't just that, it wasn't just a physical ache she felt for the tactician. Working for him had given her something she hadn't felt in years, a feeling of fulfilment and of someone not just wanting, but truly needing her. Robin was alone. He didn't have anyone else, he didn't have anyone to support him, to care for him or worry about him in the dead of the night.

She could give him that. She wanted to give him that.

Her body shivered again as she twisted her ring around her finger, conflicting emotions clashing within her, guilt and desire both settling uneasily within her.

She wanted to support Robin, to help him and feel his need of her. She'd wanted it since the first day he'd hired her, since the first time she'd seen his shoulders relax at the sight of her dancing and she'd wanted it more with each time she'd seen a small smile break out across the tactician's face, his tensions eased. Being around him, seeing clearly how hard he worked for everyone else's sake and knowing that, even in just her own small way, she could help him… It was everything she'd ever wanted, filling the hole she'd felt within her ever since the Shepherds had broken up.

Robin had always been the only Shepherd as crucial as Chrom, he was one of the most important men in the world. His work was vital, far more than what any of the rest of them were doing. And… And she could help him. She could be the pillar that held him up, the support he needed.

Unfortunately, acknowledging her newfound desires didn't bring her any peace. Tossing in place as thoughts of the tactician surfaced uncontrollably, Olivia's heart again clenched tight with guilt, about what she'd done, about what she'd said, about… about the shocked look on his face as her dance had turned sensual.

' _N-No!'_ Her mind reeled, eyes shooting wide as she remembered just how stunned he'd been. _'Oh! Oh no… Naga, w-was that his…his first time?'_

She almost couldn't believe it. Not after everything he'd done to her, how good it had felt in his arms and how often his name had been ripped raw from her throat… but then, she was hardly one to judge sexual experience, her only other partner had been Gregor and he hadn't been a virgin.

' _It, it had to be.'_ When else would Robin have slept with anyone? While the rest of the Shepherds had slowly paired up, he'd always remained alone, even when Lucina and Morgan had joined their squad, he'd never had anyone. Even when they'd spent time in a city and the single men had snuck off to a brothel, she'd never heard about their tactician being among them.

' _I stole his first time...'_ She concluded heavily, she'd thoughtlessly snatched away something priceless from him, something he should have shared with the woman he loved. Robin was such a kind, caring man…no doubt he'd thought about that, about how he'd wanted his first time to be- even if not, surely he'd wanted more from it than her just suddenly pushing him back into his chair at work!

' _B-But…'_ She added hesitantly, carefully recalling the tactician's admission so many days ago. _'But, didn't he say…couldn't he have meant, th-that he loves…me?'_

"Argh!" Biting hard down on her lips, Olivia threw that thought angrily from her head, furious at herself for thinking it as much as the small burst of happiness that rose within her when she did. She was married! She'd already made her choice and it hadn't been Robin. _'What happened, it was just, it was a mis…'_

And again, her thoughts trailed painfully to nothing. It wasn't a mistake, it wasn't a slip or a late night impulse…she couldn't deny it. Her dance had shown it as clear as anything she'd ever felt.

She wanted him.

Gods, she wanted him so badly.

Even now, lying with her eyes clenched tightly closed, even now her pussy throbbed with wanton desire- a flame had been lit within her and a need she'd never felt before now pulsed thick through her core. Even despite her guilt and regret, she couldn't possibly doubt it.

Somehow, in some way, Robin had marked her as his. Without even meaning to and through no fault of his own…he'd stolen her. He'd made her his woman.

"Why… How…"

It didn't make any sense! Clenching her hands into a tiny fist, she pressed her ring cold into her cheek, if anything she could belong to Gregor! She was his wife, didn't that mean she was also his woman!? She didn't want to hurt him, she'd married him, she loved him. She _loved_ Gregor!

' _No, I just… I can't. I don't want this!'_

None of this was okay, none of it was alright. She wasn't allowed to feel this way. She wouldn't let herself feel this way.

"Gregor…" She whispered piteously into the empty night.

If only her husband had been here, perhaps she would be able to make sense of this, perhaps then it would be easier to ignore the ache inside her, the urge to return to Robin's room, to submit herself to him and be engulfed in his desire once more. But he wasn't. She didn't know where Gregor was and had no idea when she'd even see him again.

Turning to her side she huddled even tighter into a ball. "What should I...what do I do?" Unfortunately no answers came. There was no easy solution, no easy way of easing her guilt, of facing her betrayal.

She had work again tomorrow, was she going to see Robin? "Naga…" How could she possibly face him after tonight? After what she'd done to him? Even just thinking about it terrified her! What would she possibly say to him!? How would… How would she just…

Again no answers came. And so, tossing and turning, with her mind running in terrible circles, the night passed agonisingly slowly for Olivia.

Hours passed and still she remained wide awake, from shock as much as shame. Even when the dawn's light started to break through her windows, still she was granted no pace.

"It's just… just one time. Just an infatuation." She whispered aloud sometime shortly after daybreak, as if saying the words aloud would make them true.

She couldn't deny her attraction to Robin, but, even as powerful as the desire was, it was still something that had only occurred suddenly within her, in response to his new presence in her life. She'd loved Gregor for years, a sudden rush of affection for the tactician couldn't possibly compare to that.

Twisting the ring around her finger, she slowly forced herself to gain a measure of conviction. "I need to…to get myself under control." That was all there was to it, it was simple. She was married. She loved Gregor and loved Inigo, they were her family. That was all that mattered. It was final.

"And then." A terrifying fear gripped her. "I'll tell Gregor." She would explain everything, what she'd done, why she'd done it, the loneliness she'd felt. As soon as she saw him again, as soon as he was sober, she would throw herself on her knees and confess everything. Every ill thought, every ill feeling, that was the only way she could possibly atone.

And… And she couldn't see Robin again. Not until she knew she was safe, that she knew she wouldn't slip up again. After her sleepless night she was hardly in any condition to show up at work today anyway.

Her eyes turned wistfully toward the breaking sun at that thought. He would be awake soon, no doubt he'd be waiting for her… She'd abandoned him last night, leaving him again now, forsaking him to working alone in that lonely office… It was a painful thought. Robin had done so much to her, the thought of hurting him was a terrible one. She would need to apologise to him too.

' _Tomorrow, I've got practice.'_

Today, she would just…just stay away. Then tomorrow she would be busy dancing with the Ylissean Exalted. That was two days to herself, two days to get everything back under control.

' _He won't, he won't say anything.'_ Not unless she did at least, he was too much of a gentleman for that. Even if he did want to…even if he _did_ have feelings for her, if she never said anything about what they'd done, she knew he wouldn't push the issue. To each other at least, they would both pretend it had never happened.

"Urgh." With her mind now resolved, there wasn't a lot left to think about. And so Olivia found herself left still uncomfortably awake, still unable to sleep as her mind twisted back around to thoughts of the tactician. "Mmghaa..." Twisting herself around and burying her head under her pillow, she tried her best not to think about the growing heat between her legs, a strong pulse of warmth she could feel within her each time she remembered his touch.

This wasn't good. She needed to get over Robin, that meant she needed to stop thinking about him, to get him off her mind!

Trying to think about dancing didn't help.

Stretching out didn't help.

Biting her fingers didn't help.

"Uhmaa…"

Slipping out of bed and wrapping his cloak tight around her again helped a little.

"Mm-Mhgaaa. Ah-hahmmm."

Falling back onto her mattress, inhaling his scent and plunging her fingers frantically into her aching pussy helped a little more.

"Robin…"

With shaking hips, heaving breasts and guilty moans, time passed slowly and without any peace for Olivia.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, in the royal bedchamber, a certain Ylissean Princess was having a far more enjoyable morning.

"W-Wait, Lissa." Maribelle gasped weakly, squirming away from her friend's seeking hands and retreating further across the room. "W-We, we can't."

"We can." Lissa answered decisively, chasing after the troubadour and sliding her arms firmly back around her waist- pushing her breasts softly against the noblewoman and laying her lips warm against her neck. "We can. We just haven't."

"B-But, but…" Standing facing a wall, Maribelle had nowhere left to run, nowhere left to escape as Lissa's fingers danced a sensuous movement up her sides, undoing her neckerchief and dropping her collar to the floor. "W-We're both married."

"I don't care." At some point she would have. Not anymore. Now she was far more concerned with kissing deeper down her friend's exposed shoulders, with feeling her body shuddering in her arms.

"But, w-" Gasping aloud, Maribelle's breath suddenly hitched as Lissa brought her right hand back down, sliding it under her shirt and pressing it warm against her bare stomach. "B-But, we're… We're both women…"

It was improper. They were a noblewoman and a princess. At some point Lissa would have cared.

"That doesn't matter, none of that stuff matters." She answered, not bothering to hide the breathless anticipation in her voice as she pushed herself even harder against her friend, wrapping one arm tight around her waist and using her other to flick open the buckle atop her trousers. "The _only_ thing I care about right now, is you."

"I- Ahnh, Lissa, darling..."

"I'll stop." Lissa promised, whispering the words into Maribelle's soft white skin as she carefully pushed her hand into her friend's soaked panties. "If you don't want this."

Shoving a hand in her mouth, desperately biting back a deep moan, Maribelle could do nothing to stop her body trembling against Lissa's touch, nothing at all about the way her hips slid instinctively forward, pressing herself greedily into the other woman's touch.

"I'll stop." She repeated, kissing loving back up the troubadour's shoulder she rocked her fingers lovingly back and forth over the soaked entrance. "If you tell me, this isn't what you want."

Even as she spoke the words, even as she held herself back, Lissa couldn't keep the excited smile from her face. Any doubts about her friend's desires had already been long banished by the feeling of her body, soft and smooth, shivering nervously in her arms. They'd both thought about this. They'd both dreamed about this. They both wanted this.

Again and again, Maribelle's mouth opened, but no words came out, nothing but shaky breaths and half-stifled gasps.

Until, finally…just as Lissa was kissing back up her neck, she saw her friends arms reach out, bracing herself against the wall as her body relaxed, loosening herself into the princess's soft embrace with a quiet moan.

"Maribelle…" She breathed, her heart skipping a beat as she leaned forward, pushing their bodes tighter together and pressing her fingers carefully into, ensuring she had her full acceptance.

"Ahn, hnghaa." Her moans escaped freely now, quietly at first, but louder by the second. "I-Ah, Li-Lissa! My, my treasure… Hahngg!"

"D-Do you like it?" Lissa asked hesitantly, pulling her hand back and gently pressing into Maribelle's clit. "I, I want you to feel good."

"A-AH! AUNNNG!" Groaning out a deep, guttural moan, Maribelle's arms collapsed instantly. Falling against the wall, propped up only by her elbows, she couldn't even begin to respond. "N-Nngaa, ha-haaa."

"It's, it's good right?" Lissa grinned, rolling the small bulb carefully under her fingers, just as Tharja had done to her, all those times with Robin.

Moaning loudly into her arms, Maribelle didn't even try verbalise a response, watching as the noblewoman threw her head from side to side, Lissa could feel her entire body shuddering from the pleasure, her gasps coming louder and louder, and her hips pushing back, instinctively, against her touch.

Holding her friend so tightly, with her own nipples- rock hard through her light dress, grinding back and forth across Maribelle's back with each movement, each time their bodies slid together, Lissa felt closer to her friend than she'd ever felt before. She could feel everything. Every moan. Every gasp. Every shudder.

She could feel her friend's fast building pleasure, and even the final note of resistance within her, a last, tiny, doubt.

"Don't hold back." She ordered, moaning unabashedly as she felt her excitement growing even higher, pushing her soft breasts even harder into the other woman's back. "Just, just enjoy it."

"L-Lissa! G-Gods, I-I, I!" Only barely able to force the words out, Maribelle's body suddenly arched back, pulled from the wall with a scream as the pleasure became more than she could fight.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried in return, squeezing tight to her friend and, in a moment of inspiration, rolled her hand forward, pressing her palm against her clit and forcefully driving two fingers into her friend's throbbing entrance- pushing them forward, as hard, as deep as she could.

"Ghha-" Moaning without restraint, completely unable to resist the incredible feelings slamming into her, Maribelle's hips shook desperately against the princess's fingers one final time. "GHNHUAAAAA!"

Feeling the troubadour's entire body suddenly rigid in her arms, her head thrown back with a wanton cry and her pussy clenching, hard, around her fingers, Lissa finally relaxed. "Mmmmm." She sighed, moaning happily as she felt all the strength flowing from her friend's body, pulling her lovingly into her arms, she kept her friend from collapsing to the ground in a dizzy heap.

"Ahm, ahha… Lissa, darling." Maribelle breathed, her body shivering with blissful aftershocks as she allowed herself to lean comfortably into the princess's embrace. "I, I don't know what to say…"

"You, you don't need to say anything." She answered, returning her lips gently to the noblewoman's neck, brushing a light kiss along her skin. "I just… I didn't want to wait any longer, not if you felt the same."

There was more to say, more she needed to explain, but the words slipped away and Maribelle didn't push her, so they stood silently together, content and comfortable, savouring the shared warmth and affection.

Basking in the pleasant afterglow, with Lissa laying soft kisses along Maribelle's shoulders and the noblewoman's fingers interlinking in turn with the princess's…it was several minutes before she spoke again.

"I just… I always thought, if I was ever with a woman, that it would be you." Lissa admitted softly, a tiny pang of guilt forcing her to explain her actions. "But it, that didn't happen." Instead, beyond anything she'd ever expected, the first woman to touch had had been Tharja. It wasn't something she regretted, she'd enjoyed every moment spent shared with the dark mage and the tactician. But it had been a surprise none the less, it had opened her eyes.

"So, I wanted, at least, to make sure that _your_ first time… That it was with me."

"Lissa." Breaking their hands apart, Maribelle pulled out of the princess's grip.

"A-Ah!" She gasped, stumbling back a step in surprise as her friend suddenly whirled around, freezing her in place with the intensely serious look in her deep brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry, w-was that selfi-Mmmph!?"

Throwing her arms around Lissa's neck, Maribelle dove forwards, yanking the surprised cleric into her arms and pressing their lips, soft and wet, hungrily together.

Eyes shooting wide at the sudden embrace, for a moment, Lissa was too shocked to even react. But, only for a moment. "Mmmph…" Opening her mouth to her friend's gently seeking tongue, Lissa relaxed eagerly into her arms, closing her eyes and leaning deeper into the embrace.

Kissing Maribelle was… It was different, like nothing she'd felt before. Her friend's body was so soft and smooth against hers, her hands were so gentle around her neck… And her lips, her tongue, even the way she kissed- deeper for a moment, then pulling back, it was almost teasing. _'Gods!'_ She gasped, moaning weakly as she felt the troubadour's large breasts pushing against her own, their nipples rubbing together even through their clothes.

Maribelle took the initiative this time, acting without a word as she eased Lissa back toward the wall, hiking up her dress and running a hand up the inside of the princess's slender legs.

"Ahhma-" Not pausing even to comment on Lissa's lack of underwear, she pressed a finger instantly against the cleric's soaking pussy… "AHHNG!"

Deepening the kiss, with a renewed hunger, Maribelle sank the digit slowly inside, impatiently joining it with another barely a second later.

"Ahnng, M-M-Maribelle!" Lissa gasped, breaking away and sucking in a shaky breath as the noblewoman began smoothly rocking her hand back and forth, scraping her fingertips alongside the roof of Lissa's inner walls. "H-HUuuuaaah!"

Whatever she lacked in experience, Maribelle more than made up for in sheer adoration. Pressing their bodies even tighter together, her breasts pushing hot into Lissa's own, she moved her lips down the cleric's neck, sucking hard along her shoulder, mimicking all the sensations she'd received only minutes ago.

"A-AH-AHMM!" Lissa moaned, throwing her head from side to side as she slowly grew accustomed to the pleasure, her pussy clenching wonderfully around her friend's slim fingers.

It was good.

' _Gods.'_

It was so good!

"H-AHhaaa…" And yet, even as she felt the pleasure building inside her, even as she felt her hips shaking against Maribelle's touch… There was something else…something not quite… As if something was missing? "Hnghaaa."

And then, just as that feeling was disappearing, just as she was feeling the peak within her slowly rising…

"Well now." A confident voice from across the room suddenly snapped the mood. "You two look like you're having fun."

"W-Wha?"

"A-Ah!?"

Yelping in surprise, both women fell away from each other, stumbling apart and turning, wide eyed, to where the Shepherd's tactician was grinning arrogantly back at them, sitting bare naked on the end of the princess's bed.

"Robin!" Lissa cried, taking Maribelle's hand in hers and sauntering over to the man with a husky grin. "I was waiting for you!"

And suddenly, everything felt complete. Biting her lip as her eyes trailed to his erection, standing long and thick before her, suddenly she knew exactly what had been missing.

"AhmMM!" She groaned, pulling Maribelle into her back and wrapping her hands around her waist as she settled herself into Robin's lap, his hands taking hold of her hips as she held his cock against her entrance, feeling his cockhead already spreading her lips wide. "G-Gods…"

Maribelle's fingers had been loving and gentle inside her, the affection and love she'd felt from her closest friend had been wonderful. But, there was an ache inside her, for more…to feel her pussy wrapped tight around his thick shaft, to feel his length buried deep inside her, to feel filled in a way only Robin could provide.

"Robin."

But that wasn't all. Squeezing her friend's hands with a smile, she understood.

"I-Ah, I also want to see, to see you fuck Maribelle."

She'd seen it in Tharja, time and again, the sheer bliss on the mage's face, her unrestrained joy, every time Robin had taken her. She'd felt it herself, no less intently, the ache within her, a small crackling fire that called out for his touch. She wanted to see that same look on Maribelle's face and see the same lust in her eyes. She wanted to share that with her friend, she wanted to share _him_ with her friend.

But first…

"G-GHHAA!" Lowering her hips impatiently, pussy opened wide around his cockhead, sinking down and eagerly accepting him inside her. "Annggh…"

' _G-Gods!'_

She was already so excited! She'd already been so worked up! Just feeling him like this was more than enough. _'I-It's go-Gods! I'm, I'm going to! To!'_

"ANHNHUG-"

Thrusting her hips an inch off the bed, Lissa's eyes shot open in pleasure, the world swimming into focus around her as her peak ripped through her.

"-NHGHNnnng… H-Huh?"

Blinking in confusion, she slumped weakly back down onto her bed, sinking into the mattress. Lying there in a daze, as her vision slowly adjusted to the morning sunlight, it took a moment for things to fall into place.

She was in bed? Under the bedsheets even.

And she was alone? Lon'qu had already left for the day.

And… She currently had three fingers of her buried inside her!? Blushing, she pulled them out, staring in disbelief at the juices now running down her hand-that had never happened before.

' _That was, just a dream?'_ Of course. It was obvious now, it had moved so fast, and some parts of it hadn't even made sense. But, still… _'It was so…vivid.'_

Rolling lethargically over to her side, she stretched herself out. Most of the details were already evaporating from her mind, lost in the morning light… Except... "Auugh!" Except, one particular detail.

 _I want to see you fuck Maribelle._

"Auuugh!" She repeated, throwing her head to the side. "No! I did, I did not say that! It was, just a stupid dream!"

She felt guilty just thinking it! She couldn't even imagine what her friend would say if she really had said something like that! _'She'd be outraged, she'd probably, she'd probably DIE of outrage!'_

"Auuuaa... Sorry, Maribelle." She whimpered, trying, for the sake of her friendship to push the entire dream from her mind.

It wasn't exactly the first time she'd dreamed about the troubadour, but previously it had always just been small snippets of intimacy, it had been innocent, sweet… Never had her dreams been so vivid, so _wanton_ … Never had she woken, feeling so satisfied.

"Gah!" She cried again, forcefully cancelling that thought as well as she buried her head under her pillow, trying to pretend none of it had ever happened.

Somehow, she knew. She just knew. This was all Tharja's fault.

* * *

"Hmmm."

It was almost midday and Olivia still hadn't arrived.

Having estimated it would take her between two to five days to return, her absence wasn't exactly unexpected. Still, even if it had only been an outside chance she'd give in so easily, he had thought it would have been nice to see her this morning.

Or at least, he had, until now.

"Hmm." He hummed again, steepling his head in his hands and peering curiously across his desk to where the Ylissean Wing Commander was staring dully into space.

Right now, with Cordelia in an uncharacteristic state of disarray, the dancer's absence actually seemed like a small moment of serendipity. She was ostensibly here to deliver her weekly report, something that usually led to the two of them spending time together as friends, he doubted she'd be dropping her guard so visibly if there was anyone but him around.

"Cordelia." He spoke up finally, his brows furrowed further when he saw her jumping at his words, completely lost in thoughts. "Let's put all this aside for a moment."

"Huh?" She blinked, her mouth puckering into a cute look of surprise when he pushed her report to the side of his desk. "Er, ah, is something wrong?"

"I can't remember the last time I saw you so distracted." He answered simply, offering an easy smile as he leant back, creating space between them. "Are you okay? Is there something on your mind?"

"What? No, I'm… I'm…" Her words trailed off in embarrassment. "I just, it's only…"

Wincing, she tried and failed to speak again, fidgeting in her seat and dropping her gaze uncomfortably to the floor.

Frowning, Robin sat back, crossing his arms but remaining silent, Cordelia was a careful, considerate woman, he knew better than to try force a difficult topic from her. Even if it was one she was clearly wracked with. Instead he simply watched as her entire body slowly tensed up, her fists clenching and breathing turning shallower.

Seconds turned into minutes before she spoke again.

"I shouldn't…" She whispered, the words were brittle, as if smothered in a million regrets, a thousand angers all held back by propriety and station.

She shouldn't speak, she should say silent, she shouldn't say anything. Propriety and station. Cordelia was a true knight, she had lived by those ideals all her life.

"Cordelia." He breathed, finding himself suddenly stricken by her silent distress as a painful trepidation welled up within him. Was this like Olivia again? Had he really missed another of his friends being deeply troubled? Did he really miss so much? Was he really so oblivious to the pain of those closest to him!? "Please."

Thankfully, even with everything that had happened and all the time that had passed, one fact remained true among all Shepherds. They trusted him. She trusted him.

"It's… It's just…" Finally looking up to him he saw her face mired in conflicting emotions, anger and fear rushing across her eyes equally. And, as the words pressed slowly from her lips, she hesitated one final moment, all the tension, all the worry building up inside her, crashing around like a storm- screaming for release. "I-I'm going on a date tomorrow. With _Ricken_."

"Oh?" Robin blinked, taken aback. That was unexpected. Ricken was Severa's father and Cordelia's apparent husband in the ruined future, but, in this timeline at least, they'd never seemed all that close. The frustrated look on his friend's face at that admission certainly didn't do anything to change that impression.

"Severa came back a few days ago, and, and we had dinner together last night. All three of us." Her words came out in clipped tones, the need to explain finally overcoming her self-control. "She invited him around and I thought, well, that it'd be nice… I mean, we haven't seen her in so long and I know he worries about her just as I do, and… and then he just asked me! Right in the middle of dinner!"

Robin nodded, no doubt the question had been at Severa's prompting. He knew she'd been trying to _encourage_ her father to push things along with Cordelia, even before she left. He also had a sneaking suspicion that her unease about interfering was why she left so often.

Grimacing, Cordelia's entire body seemed to coil up, her muscles becoming taut as a stormy look took over her face. "And, o-of course, I accepted. I couldn't just… Not…not with her looking at me like that, she-she looked so happy."

Turning uncomfortably away from him the moment her story finished, her eyes returned to the floor, burning a hole in the floorboards as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I do want her to be happy." She added almost silently. "She deserves that, at the very least."

"Well I can understand why that would be…difficult." He probed carefully, feeling around in the dark and trying to put herself in her shoes. He was still missing something here. "But, is it really that bad? I thought you and Ricken always got on fairly well?"

This wasn't the first time Cordelia had complained about Ricken to him, but it had never been more than a passing comment, no more than the same objective criticism she had for anyone else. She'd never said a word that'd given him pause before… Had she always been holding back, all this time? Even if they hadn't had much of an official relationship together, she and Ricken had always at least been civil to one another, he'd paired them together time and again during the last war and he'd never once heard of any problems arising between them.

' _Ah…But…'_ Frowning, Robin re-considered that last point. _'I paired them together. I expected them to spend time together…'_ Had he done that before…before Severa?

Of course not. Only just now did he realise, he'd given into the exact same assumptions so many of their friends made (albeit correctly) about him and Lucina- that simply because of their shared future, they would somehow get together. As if it was preordained.

He'd never even thought about it, never seriously considered either of them with anyone else… Even despite their vast differences in age and personality, nor even the fact that they'd spent the last year living and working separately following the war. He, and assumedly most of the other Shepherds, their entire peer group, thought of Ricken and Cordelia as practically a couple already.

Only now, watching in pure surprise as the resolute Wing Commander's arms wrapped tight around herself, her strength suddenly seeming so brittle, only now did he remember just how shocked they had been at Severa's arrival- at the idea of two people who'd at best spoken a handful of non-work related sentences to each other being married.

"No, no of course not." She laughed lightly, her words pulling him from his realisation as she shook her head, offering him a wan smile. "Forgive me, you're right, of course. One date? It's not a big deal at all. It was, well, I suppose it was just a little overwhelming to be asked so suddenly, ha-aha."

Her voice was light and clear, without a single trace of hollowness or anger, yet, as she spoke he could see the light in her eyes had turned dull. Cordelia was, Chrom aside, one of the strongest, most self-assured people he knew, just seeing her like this was maddening.

"I've missed something, haven't I?"

"Wh-What? Oh, n-"

"Please." Leaning forward he interrupted her attempt to wave his concerns away, making no attempt to disguise the unsettling worry growing within him. "I, I'm sorry, obviously I've misspoken or said something I shouldn't have. Please, tell me. What's wrong?"

She didn't meet his gaze.

"It's not as if spending time with him would put you under any kind of obligation." He continued softly, speaking his rationale aloud to her silence. "And, he is Severa's father, surely you want to get on with him?"

Sucking in a shaky breath, still she didn't answer. This time however, Robin didn't miss the way her eyes strayed to the far side of the room, to where his door was shut behind them, a small gesture of privacy.

It was hardly the most pleasant hint to receive and did nothing to ease his worry, but right now, anything was welcome. "Cordelia." He breathed, getting her attention and raising his hands in the air, making a show of visibly activating all his silencing wards. "There's more to this, isn't there?"

They were alone now, truly alone… and, slowly, ever so gently, Robin could see a small fire alighting in the Pegasus Knight's eyes. A distant anger? A painful guilt? There was something important here, something that'd gripped tight at her for some time, something she was never meant to speak aloud but that she couldn't bear to keep silent for another moment.

"Why is it so bad spending time with Ricken? Even before we met Severa, we'd both known him for years. He's a good man, he's a hero."

"Tch."

Scowling, finally Cordelia reacted, shaking her head with a derisive snort.

"A hero? Really? Is that how you see him?"

"Wha-?"

"Chrom's a hero. _You're_ a hero. The two of you fought together on the front times, every day for three wars!" She answered, spreading her hands in exasperation. "I saw you myself, I was right there with you, every step of the way, for so many years."

Her eyes were blazing now.

"And Ricken, where was he? …Robin, you barely trusted him to guard our camp supply lines."

Wincing, he reeled back, stumbling for a way to deny her words. "Well, he was, he was… You know that he…" There wasn't much he could say.

"You didn't bring him with us to fight Grima." She finished simply. "I know it wasn't Chrom who decided our roles."

"I…" Again, Robin's words died in his throat.

Grima had been their ultimate enemy, a challenge like no other, their greatest foe imaginable. He couldn't have possibly risked taking any but their absolute best soldiers to face down the Fell Dragon. He'd invented a reason at the time, an excuse to justify a rear-guard, a job to keep his weaker fighters away from the fight without injuring their pride.

But, caught now in Cordelia's hard gaze, he couldn't even remember what that lie had been. All he knew was the same simple truth she saw- He had been there, Chrom had been there, she and Severa had been there. Ricken had not.

"I G-Gods, I mean, he wasn't- Cordelia, it wasn't like that. Ricken did, he did his best."

"He ignored orders. He skived out of duties that didn't interest him…he spent as much time looking after the camp as he did playing around." She added, her voice strong against his weak assurance. "He was… He was just a _kid_."

Robin's teeth clenched automatically at her words, an unspoken truth and a cold, bitter, acknowledgement. Those words were almost a taboo, they both knew how deeply Ricken hated that label... Yet, even so, there was no denying how appropriate it was.

"It's not the same as in, in the original timeline." Cordelia finished, slumping back into her seat as the frustration inside her was finally released and Robin knew, just from looking at her, that despite the harshness of her words, she didn't mean any of the venom behind them. She had no dislike of Ricken, only of her situation.

"Yeah." He answered quietly, his mind slowly turning over her words as he slowly accepted what Cordelia must have known for so long. That, of all the changes both Lucina and Grima had made to history, perhaps the greatest of all was simply that the events had been vastly accelerated. What had originally taken place over more than a decade had this time happened in less than half that, three wars and a world entirely reshaped in barely a handful of years.

And, because of that acceleration, Ricken- the child that had joined them, younger than any other Shepherd, had been almost left behind. In the original timeline, he'd had many long years of peace before the Valmese war, enough time to calm down, to mature and to ultimately win Cordelia's affection. But, this time…

"Gods. I'll never forget it, the day Severa joined." She breathed, the confession coming without a thought now as she rolled her gaze towards the ceiling, replaying the events in her head. "You know, I'd actually spent half that morning chasing him down. He'd been playing some, some game with Nowi and they'd wound up destroying almost an entire cart of rations! More than two weeks' worth of supplies. He was such a mess when I finally caught him, he was practically in tears. I actually wound up promising not to tell Chrom what he'd done, so long as he cleaned up the mess.

"And then...and then, we met Severa, and by the end of the day the entire camp was practically planning our wedding." She laughed, it was the same bitter, mournful laugh Robin had heard from her once before. His heart shuddered painfully at the sound. "Gods, it was, it was like a joke. I couldn't believe it."

"I never, I never knew." He breathed, his words coming shakily as his mind filled in the gaps- it had been more than two years since Severa had joined them, she had kept this to herself the entire time. "Naga."

"I never… I never knew." He whispered, scarcely even able to imagine what it must have felt like for her- to have gone from scolding Ricken like a child, to suddenly having everyone expecting her to marry him, in the space of a few hours. His fists clenched involuntarily at the thought, it had been more than two year since Severa had joined them and he'd never even once considered this, he'd never once noticed how uncomfortable Cordelia must have been. She'd kept it to herself all this time and he had never even noticed. "Naga."

"It was a shock." She admitted, her explanation coming slower now. "It was as if everything had suddenly changed. I was, I had been doing better… Lucina had been born a few months before and I'd been making an effort, getting over Chrom, letting him go, j-just like you said. I was talking to other guys, I was spending time with them, I was- I really felt like I was moving on."

Closing his eyes, Robin just nodded. He could see now where she was going and he could see well his own part in it.

"I was, I was happy." She paused, the wistful words echoing softly around the room. "And then, suddenly, it was like… It was like there was something _wrong_ with me. All the men started keeping their distance, no-one wanted to do anything with me, none of them were interested in me anymore… Stahl, Gregor, Frederick, even you. We used to talk all the time, after the wedding, even when you were busy, you always made sure we at least shared a patrol or two… I thou-I thought we were really close. And then, I suddenly, I barely saw you, not until… Well, until the last few months recently."

Not until his job had made it almost mandatory that he spend time with her, when they'd fallen back comfortably into their old comradery. Robin's heart clenched again. All this time and he hadn't noticed.

"We never-I never meant to hurt you, Cordelia. I swear. I just…" Now that his actions had been so thoroughly pointed out to him, his justification seemed flimsy. "I just wanted to give the two of you space."

"I know and, I understand. I don't, it's not as if I blame you." She answered, the small smile she offered assuring him she held no grudge against him. "Naga, it's not as I was any better. I didn't even realise I was doing it at first, but we all did the same to you when Morgan arrived didn't we?"

Robin blinked, completely surprised by her sympathy. _'Had they?'_ He'd been too happy at the time to have even noticed.

"So, y-you understand me? Don't you?" Her gaze shifted slightly in uncertainty. "You know what it's like? I feel, I… Gods, it's as if, as if I've been promised to him."

She grimaced terribly, her entire body tensing in on itself once more. "As if, as if I _belong_ to him."

"Cordelia…"

"A-And, and, everyone's just fine with it! Everyone just expects me to go along with it, they're all…they're all so happy for me. He's even fine with it! He told me, after the war, he was going to grow up into a man I could be proud of! Gods, the other week, for his birthday, he even tried to kiss me!"

"Eh? Really?" Somehow, even aside from all the other shocks their conversation had held, that one stood out. He'd never thought Ricken would be quite that bold.

"Well… ah, Ricken has always been rather short…" She explained, the mood finally breaking as a tiny, cheeky smile slipped onto her face. It was at least funny in hindsight. "I just pretended not to notice, I didn't want to cause a scene."

"I'm sorry." Robin repeated uselessly. "I never realised, I never knew things were so… I'm sorry, I really am."

Knowing the love he had for Lucina and joy that Morgan brought into their lives, he'd never truly considered what it would be like for Cordelia or for Nowi, to abruptly have the idea of marriage, of a life-partner thrust on them. He'd accepted, intellectually, that it was an uncomfortably awkward situation, but he'd still…he'd always just assumed it would work out. Just as it had for them in the future.

But the future was different, they'd changed it. Now Cordelia probably even resented the very idea of marrying Ricken simply from feeling pressured into it.

"I know it mustn't feel like it, but I'm sure he… There's no way he'd ever want you to feel like this." Ricken was still a good man, he might be naïve but there wasn't a single drop of malice in him. "He would never want you to feel forced into anything."

"I know." She sighed, twisting her hands around themselves. "I don't… I don't blame him. I just… It's, it's difficult."

Robin nodded, he was quickly beginning to appreciate just how difficult it was. Everyone she knew was expecting her to start a relationship with a man she didn't love. Someone who was many years younger than her, who was practically a boy with a crush.

He sighed. That's what made it worse. If Ricken had been as apprehensive as her, then at least they could work through the awkwardness together. Unfortunately, to someone as desperate to prove himself as Ricken, the thought of being married to someone like Cordelia, having a family with someone so graceful, so heroic and so beautiful...it must have seemed like a dream come true, the proof he would attain all the respect he'd always craved. He was probably as infatuated with the idea of being married, of being an adult with a family, as he was with Cordelia herself.

"It's fine, really." Again, her words pulled him from his troubled thoughts as she turned to him, her eyes imploring his understanding. "I mean, i-it's the same for you, isn't it?"

Robin's eyes shot wide, suddenly realising what Cordelia had truly come here for, why she was finally opening herself to him specifically.

"Tell me, am I just, just being selfish?"

Unfortunately, he couldn't offer her the reassurance she sought. "It's true that our situations are similar, everyone does seem to expect me to marry Lucina, to have a family with her and Morgan. But, I… I'm sorry, Cordelia, I don't think I'm the right person to advise you on this."

"You are!" She bit back, her eyes shining now once more, only this time blazing with the same unwavering trust she'd held for him, the belief she'd had in his words for so long now.

"I mean, you must be." She finished, flushing lightly as she favoured him a soft smile. "You always have been, you've always been the one to help me. You're the only one who tells me what I need to hear. Even before the wedding, when everyone was worried about me, you were the only one wh-"

"Cordelia." He tsked, interrupting her with a shake of his head. "Come now, that's ancient history. I've long since forgotten that conversation."

"Robin, please." She pressed, gathering the scraps of her courage as pushed for his judgement. "Tell me. Th-that I'm just being a child, that I just don't like being told what I should do and I need to grow up. Ricken will… He'll become the man I love, won't he? And, and, Severa, she deserves her family, she deserves to have everything she lost. Everyone would be happier, I would be happy, w-wouldn't I?"

He grimaced.

"Robin, tell me… Tell me I'm just being selfish."

"I...I can't trust my answer to that."

"Wha-Huh?"

Hesitating for a long moment, Robin withdrew back into himself. He knew, as he always did, that this was a crucial moment. His mind accessed a thousand possibilities, a million distinct outcomes, but always he returned to the same fact- to the truth she needed to know, the secret he'd sworn to keep.

The words burned hot on his lips, and as they did so, his thoughts raced ahead, mapping out the remainder of their conversation, what she would say and how he would answer.

And slowly, over the course of a single instant, a plan unfolded before him.

His analytical mind reeled. It was foolish. Risky beyond measure and a complete betrayal of his previous plan. He already knew which two remaining Shepherds he would target, going after any more than that was risking discovery, it was far too dangerous. No tactician could possibly approve.

And yet… _'I can help her.'_ He could finally give her the support he hadn't realised she'd sought all these years. _'She needs this.'_ Cordelia had been a true friend, a trusted comrade for almost as long as he could remember.

' _I won't neglect her again! Not anymore.'_ His resolve turned to iron and his path was cemented. He would hold back, he would walk along the knife's edge. If he didn't push her towards him, if he only…only did this much, then she could as easily look toward Ricken or any other man. Surely, surely that was alright?

"I don't trust myself, because, our situations aren't the same. Because, as much as I sympathise with you... I also understand Ricken's feelings." He answered finally.

In the end, the truth came far easier than he'd expected. "Because, I love Lucina." Perhaps he was just used to breaking promises by now.

"W-Wha?" Cordelia balked, stunned by his sudden admission. "Y-You do?"

"Yes." He nodded solemnly. "I love her more than anything. More than I've ever felt for anyone else, both her and Morgan. Meeting her, my own daughter, learning about the family we must have had, that was the happiest day of my life."

Chuckling, he ran a hand through his hair. "I even asked Lucina to marry me once. Back in Valm."

"She…she turned you down? B-But, but you two spend so much time together! And you get on so well, you'd, I always thought you would make such a great couple!"

Calming himself, he levelled a sombre look back toward the Wing Commander. "There's only one reason Lucina and I aren't married. Do you know what it is?"

"I, ah…" She stared blankly at him and it was clear no answer was forthcoming.

"Because she doesn't want to." He answered, spreading his hands wide. "Because she doesn't want to marry me. It's as simple as that."

Staring wide eyed, Cordelia's mouth fell open, but no sound came out, instead a deep silence fell between them as she slumped heavily back in her seat, letting the weight of his words settle within her.

"I, I see." She answered eventually, chewing on her lip as she considered his own revelations.

"She needs no other reason than that. Lucina's been through more than enough in her lifetime, Morgan and I are both more than willing to accept whatever she's comfortable with."

"But…" Cordelia spoke hesitantly, looking at the situation, so similar to her own, but able to see it from an outsider's perspective this time. "You'd be happier if she did want to, if you were married. And so would Morgan, she must feel so lost seeing the two of you apart, and, and especially without her memories."

Folding his arms, Robin held back, putting on a façade of unease as he let her finish, waiting patiently as she reached the conclusion he'd known she would.

"And, Lucina must know you'd take care of her, of both of them, you've shown that clearly. You're, you're a good man, a hero, and I know she thinks the world of you. She's just, she's gone through so much, if she's, if she's not ready, or if she can't…" Shaking her head, Cordelia didn't even begin to finish that thought, she couldn't bear to even think about Lucina being pressured into a relationship she wasn't ready for.

Another heavy pause settled between them as the key difference in their situations, the hint he'd guided her towards, finally became clear.

"But…but, Severa's life's been just as hard as Lucina's." And hers hadn't been. For all her complaints, for all her frustrations and romantic trouble, Cordelia had lived a good life. She'd had opportunities and happiness's her daughter could scarcely even imagine. "She's gone through so much, and, and she deserves to have her family back, to see herself in this timeline, the one she saved."

"No, that's not what I meant…" He answered, leaning over the desk with a frown. "Come now, you know better than that. What Severa wants is exactly the same as what you want- for the other to be happy. I know you're worried about her, but she's no different, she worries about you just as much. She would _never_ want you to be unhappy."

After seeing it in his own daughter, he could imagine how hard the situation had been on the time-displaced mercenary, he had a lot of respect for just how much he knew she'd held herself back from interfering in her parent's lives. But, just like Morgan, she wasn't perfect. There was no doubt what she wanted.

"Th-then, I should stop worrying her." Pushing herself to her feet, Cordelia's words were hollow, lacking even a façade of strength as she rose on trembling legs. "I'm just, just being a child, afraid of my future. I-It would make everyone else happy, a-and, I know, I'd be happy too."

"No! That's not what I, wait, Corde-"

"N-no, no. It's, it's fine. I'm fine. Thank you Robin, talking to you, it always makes things clearer." Raising her hand to ward off his concern, it lingered in the air for a fraction of a second, as if reaching out for him… Only to be snatched away a moment later as she spun quickly in place. "I've, h-haha, I've got a lot to think about."

She made for the door. Leaping to his feet, he followed after her.

" _Cordelia_." Her name rang out around the room, but this time when he spoke it was with the aura of command, the same tone he'd worn so many times giving orders on so many battlefields. This time, Robin's voice brooked no argument or refusal, nothing but obedience. Jolted, her body snapped suddenly into place, her back going rigid in a soldier's instinctive response.

"Have you forgotten already?" He asked, letting his tone soften a fraction as he marched towards her. "What we fought for?"

"Wha?" Turning with a glare, her eyes shot wide, surprised to see him barely a step away from her. "What do you- Mmmph!?"

Pushing her back against the door, Robin silenced her question instantly, leaning down and wrapping himself around her, giving her not even a moment to react before capturing her lips with his own.

"Mmmha…"

Sliding his arms tight around her, one reaching behind her waist and the other around her neck, he didn't wait, opening her mouth gently with his tongue, Robin kissed her with a sudden intensity, his tongue meeting hers as he enveloped her in a soft-burning passion beyond anything she'd imagined, an affectionate desire that instantly blew past her defences and shocked her from any possible thought.

Feeling herself melting completely into his warm embrace, Cordelia didn't even think to resist. Moaning softly in response as he pressed closer into her, her mind faded to a comfortable blankness and her body reacted purely on instinct. Clinging to his shirt as all strength left her, she fell into his arms, closing her eyes and giving in to his surprising tenderness, letting herself be held securely between the hard wood and the tactician's soft ardour.

Blood racing as he felt her hands tugging on his shirt, pulling him weakly against her, Robin gently deepened their kiss, sliding his hands slowly down her body before taking hold of her long, slender legs and raising her an inch off the ground, leaning harder into the beautiful Pegasus Knight as they clung to one another.

Several minutes passed like that, time slowly fading away from them as the Shepherd's tactician and Ylisse's Wing Commander remained locked together, their bodies softly grinding against each other and their hearts pumping faster and faster.

Eventually it was Robin that leaned back, breaking the embrace and placing his hand loving on Cordelia's flushed cheek.

"I-I can't tell you what to do." He whispered, stroking a thumb gently over her face. "But, I can tell you that it's your choice, that you have a choice. I'm not destined to marry Lucina and there's nothing forcing you to marry Ricken. We make our own path, we make the future we want. _That's_ what we fought for, that's what we believed in."

Staring at him wide eyed, she only distantly heard his words, her mind spinning as her thoughts slowly returned, her face blazing an even deeper crimson by the moment.

"We challenged our fate, and we won. The future is whatever you wish it to be. Whatever you want."

Smiling gently, ran his fingers through her silken red hair, waiting patiently for her response…waiting to see if she would lean forwards, if she would kiss him this time.

"I! Ah!? R-R-R-Robin!?" She stammered instead, her hands releasing his shirt as if it was made of fire and her entire body suddenly going stiff as a rod in his arms.

"That was a reminder." He explained, releasing her and stepping back, giving her some space. "That you are wanted, Cordelia. That you can have any man you want."

"T-Tha…Tha-Thaaa…" Still standing ramrod straight against the door, still Cordelia couldn't get the words out. "Th-th… That wa…"

"Hmm?"

"Th-That was my, that was my _first kiss_!" She gasped finally, staring numb in confusion as she rose her hands to her lips, feeling where they'd been joined. "R-Robin… You're my first, my first kiss?"

He hadn't expected that. _'Well, that certainly explains her reaction at least.'_ He hadn't expected her reel away from him quite so strongly, not after suddenly receiving a taste of the affection she'd felt left out from for so long.

"You were saving it for Chrom." He answered, thinking fast.

"I, w-well, I…" Looking away, she didn't even bother trying to deny that.

"In Severa's time you gave it to Ricken. But this time, I've stolen it." He declared, walking away and making his way back around his desk as she squirmed awkwardly in place. "Your future has already changed. Remember that."

Cordelia looked at him. Then she looked around the room. Then she looked at the floor. Chewing on her lip and with her whole body seemingly turning red, her composure lasted almost a full three seconds before she snapped.

"I-Iv'egotta, I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna go!" She squeaked, spinning away from him and almost falling out the door as she sprinted headlong from his office.

His door was slamming shut behind her long before the tactician could even offer another word.

"H-Haahaa." Robin grinned, slouching against his desk and taking a moment to savour the memory of her body, soft and smooth against his, even despite her armour.

* * *

Hiding down an alley to the side of the Shepherd's barracks, Cordelia leaned heavily against the stone building, pressing her hands against where her heart felt like it was ready to burst right through her breastplate and out her chest!

' _My first! Sweet merciful Naga, th-that was my first kiss!? W-With Robin?'_

Panting heavily, she couldn't even begin to make sense of her emotions. Embarrassment, anger, frustration, bewilderment and even a small bit of joy all warred furiously through her heart.

' _I never thought it would be so…so…'_

She'd thought about her first kiss a thousand times, beautiful daydreams that had comforted her for years, all the way from the doldrums of training, right through to the despair of warfare.

She'd dreamed of herself and Chrom walking hand in hand through the palace gardens, his features standing out bright and handsome in a beautiful moonlit night. She'd dreamed of his radiant smile, the way he would take her breath away, whispering sweet nothings to her as he drew her into his arms…

She'd fantasised about the Prince inviting her to a picnic in the warm afternoon sun, seen herself leaning against him, happy and content, her face blushing a light crimson as he lay her gently on the ground…

"Argh! No!"

After her talk with Robin and after Chrom's wedding, she'd promised herself she wouldn't think of those anymore! She'd done her best to try think about other men instead… She had even let her mind wander to the tactician himself a few times…

She'd thought maybe she might find him exhausted in his tent, that she might see the wariness fade from his eyes as he brushed a hand through her hair, the way he would smile and sigh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her gently down to him. Or, of the two of them sharing a patrol together under the twinkling moonlight, his hand reaching for hers in a sudden impulse and all distance between them evaporating.

But she had never, _ever_ , expected to be just…just suddenly pushed against a door! And, and, then for him to, to, practically throw himself at her!

Her first kiss! "Uaahh…" She wailed, it was meant to be romantic! She'd expected to be held gently, to be enveloped in a warm, caring love… just like she'd read about, just like she'd dreamed of so many countless times.

She should be furious! Offended beyond belief! But… But…

…But, her thoughts returned again to the kiss, and remembering the sensation now, she couldn't possibly miss just how tenderly Robin had held her, how secure she had felt, cradled against him and held tight in his embrace.

It had been so sudden! Without even a word of warning! And yet…

' _I, I liked it?'_ She conceded hesitantly, a shaky smile breaking out as she pressed her fingers against her lips once more. She'd been surprised, of course, but she hadn't resisted, she hadn't even thought to push him away. She hadn't wanted to.

She swallowed heavily. _'It felt…it felt good.'_ She'd never experienced anything like that before, even in her dreams she'd never imagined what it would be like being held so firmly, or kissed so passionately. _'It was so, so intense.'_

"That was, my first kiss." She whispered, a tiny smile breaking out involuntarily as she remembered her own actions- her tongue entwining with his, her fingers twisting around his shirt, her hips pressing instinctively against his. She'd acted without a thought, relaxing into his arms and the whole time savouring the warmth of his desire.

"Ahmm." Cordelia sighed, her heart racing once more as she replayed the scene again and again in her mind. The fire she'd seen in his eyes when he'd taken hold of her. The warmth she'd felt running through her being lifted into his arms. The affection in his caress when he'd whispered to her.

A small shudder ran down her spine…it was all, it was all…just like something out of her stories…

' _No, n-no, I'm being silly. I should be furious! Tha-'_

"Wha? Mother?"

"Ahuh?" Spinning in place, Cordelia almost toppled over in surprise as she found herself looking into a very familiar frown.

"Gawds, I thought it was you." Severa huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts- an action that served to simultaneously accentuate her moderate bust and send a small spark of jealousy through her mother. "What are you even doing back there?"

"I wa-"

"Urgh, and you're grinning like an idiot. Again. Bleh, Chrom just passed by, didn't he? What, are you hiding from him?"

"N-No, no not at all." She recovered quickly, gathering her composure as best she could and forcing herself to walk steadily toward the end of the alley. "I haven't seen the Exalt all day. I was just, er, just thinking of a joke Sumia told me."

Her daughter rolled her eyes but thankfully let it drop.

"Anyway," She coughed. "I thought you were free today, what're you doing all the way down here?"

" _Nothing_." Severa looked away. "I was just bored, so I thought I might drop by, make sure Robin wasn't doing anything stupid. Again."

A small pause settled between them, Cordelia knew her daughter well enough to spot the half-truths from the mostly lies by now.

"Urgh." The mercenary frowned, "And, I guess, you usually give your report now don't you? I thought you'd want some company, or something."

"That's very kind of you." She carefully held back a laugh as she saw her daughter's scowl deepen. "And, you're right. I just handed in my report, so I'm free for the rest of the day now. I'd love to spend some time with you! It's been so long since we did something together, why don't we…"

She paused, the answer came immediately, if not happily. "Why don't we go shopping? I, well, I'm going to need a new dress." Regardless of anything else, she still had a date tomorrow.

Watching her daughter's eyes light up made the uncomfortable concession a little more bearable.

"Hmph, _fiiiiine_. I guess I can help you out."

Reaching out and taking Severa's hand, with her heart skipping a beat when she wasn't rebuffed, Cordelia fell comfortably in step beside her and, for a moment, with neither having anything pressing to say, a gentle silence grew between them.

Which, of course, lead to Cordelia's thoughts turning back to the Shepherd's tactician, and his surprising actions. Except, this time, as she recalled again the feeling of being in his arms, a small wrinkle appeared in her thoughts. Now, with her head clear enough to process it, she couldn't quite wrap mind around another new sensation she'd felt…namely, the hard, thick rod that had been pressed firmly against her thigh.

' _W-What was THAT!?'_ She balked. _'It-it was so, was so…'_ Descriptors failed her.

An answer came within a moment.

' _No, not, it couldn't have been his…his…'_ Chewing on her lip, Cordelia found herself lacking an appropriate name. _'His…_ Manhood _.'_

It couldn't have been? …Could it? _'Gods!'_ Her mouth pursed into a circle at the thought. But, what else could it have been? Strangely, he hadn't been wearing his cloak, so he couldn't have been hiding anything. _'No, no way.'_ She was being ridiculous, it couldn't have been. She'd felt it pressing right up to her stomach!

' _And, and Robin would never, he's a good person!'_ She'd known their tactician for years, even despite his sudden actions just now, she trusted him. _'He said himself, it was just, just a reminder? A-Anyway, he's not the kind of man to…to just…to just_ thrust _himself at someone!'_ That was insane, it was like something out of her romance novels.

No, it must have been something else, she concluded. Most likely he simply had a dagger in his belt she just hadn't noticed, or a wand of some kind, that made sense. _'Of course. How, how silly of me.'_ Matter closed she shook her head violently, forcefully attempting to push the topic completely from her mind.

' _Unless…'_

Unfortunately, a small, nagging, memory ruined the attempt. A memory of the words he'd spoken to her, just minutes ago, words she'd only just barely heard. _That was a reminder. That you are wanted, that you can have any man you want._

' _Unless…he couldn't help it?'_

"URGH!" Again, Cordelia was suddenly jolted from her runaway thoughts. "Gawds, look at you! You're blushing, _again_! And, you're smiling, like an _idiot_! It's creepy, what's wrong with you!?"

"Ah, ahheh."

Her words had turned out to be more true than she'd even known at the time, now, she certainly did have a lot to think about.

* * *

"Her first kiss." Robin chuckled, shaking his head as he re-seated himself back behind his desk. "Of course it was." It was so obvious if he actually thought about it.

Ylisse's Wing Commander was an elite warrior, a veteran leader, a mature, serious woman…but, more than any of that, she was an absolute romantic.

"Cordelia." He groaned, breathing out a bemused sigh. "You're almost twenty-three…"

Most of her friends were long since married, the man she'd no doubt been saving herself for all this time even had a young child. But, of course, she, of all people, had still preserved her first kiss, her first everything no doubt. She'd probably even dreamed up some perfect event for it, something straight out of a storybook.

It was somehow a little sad and a little sweet at the same time

"Merciful Naga." He chuckled, thinking about having taken all that from her actually left him feeling a little bad.

Of course, his ego comforted him slightly, reminding him that he'd now stolen the first kiss from four different maidens now. "Hah, I can just imagine if Inigo heard about that." It was hardly something he'd ever imagined himself doing and, even now, he didn't exactly want to. But, he _was_ still a man. He couldn't help but feel a small spark of pride at the th-

"Sir! Sir Robin!"

A loud hammering on his door quickly served to end anymore thoughts along those lines.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Come in."

Bustling unsteadily into the room, a messenger boy he'd never met before all but thrust an envelope at him. "I- Sir! I was asked to deliver this, a message!"

Robin's eyes narrowed, a deep frustration curdling within him the moment he saw it.

A plain brown envelope, but with a white seal.

Feeling his magic sparking within him in response to his anger, he didn't bother hiding the scowl from his face as he took the missive and dismissed the errand boy.

' _Henry.'_

He didn't even need to read it. He knew what this meant.

One of his comrades, the Shepherd's most unstable mage, had killed someone. Again.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! I wanted to use this chapter to show a lot more of Robin thinking on his feet. He's not omnipotent, he can't know or expect everything, so I wanted to show him in action handling situations he wasn't expecting and couldn't have prepared for.

Other than that, we have a little more fun with Olivia, but more importantly, finally! After a hundred requests, it's time for Cordelia to step onto the stage! And Severa too!

I've been really looking forward to the idea for their family dynamic. I think it's a very interesting idea, looking at just how difficult it would be to so abruptly told what your future is, what it should be. I think it's something many people would resent, the idea of being pressured into it. And I think equally it's something many others, would take for granted, assuming it's just going to work out.

Really interested in any feedback around that, tell me what'cha think. I quite like Cordelia, and I know she seems a little out of her element here, but hopefully, from a romantic sense at least, she seems a little sweet (saving her very first kiss) and a little sad (isn't she a bit old for that?).

And! Now the important part! The Lissa/Maribelle scene! This is important to me because I want to know how you guys feel about pure lesbian scenes being put in every now and then. Do you want to see some (not all) of the girls playing amongst themselves when Robin's elsewhere? Or would you prefer that all (or just the majority?) of the action involves Robin? The story, as I envision it, works either way, just comes down mostly to some extra scenes every now and then. As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read this and for any feedback.

Like I mentioned above, the next chapter is written already, so it should be out very soon! Look forward to it!

Also: Does anyone know what's up with FFN and formatting for linebreaks? Some of them seem to be just dissapearing, it's really annoying, since I use them to signify scene transitions. There's even an example in this chapter, with the Olivia-Lissa scene change, which seems to be missing. Even though I've added it. How do I fix that?


	10. Miriel - A Strange Experiment

**Miriel – A Strange Experiment**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** It's back! Faster than you expected (hopefully) and it's finally time for another of the main girls to shine! Miriel's joining the fun and, judging by some of the suggestions or comments I've had about her, I think this chapter may surprise a few of you, I'm taking a slightly different path to what I think most are expecting.

I can also say, for those of you who're not as comfortable with the cheating/NTR aspects of this story, two pieces of good news.

1) Due to the circumstances between her and Henry, this chapter will be a lot different to the previous ones and hopefully a lot lighter with that.

2) This will actually be the last married woman introduced for quite some time (Maribelle and Sully fans have to wait a bit longer unfortunately). All the new women being introduced, for some time yet, will be unmarried and single. So, if you're in that category, look forward to girls like Anna, Say'ri, Flavia and the children characters finally being introduced (Severa and Cordelia first, as per the poll requests!)

And now, just before we begin, I wanna take a quick moment to address some concerns brought up by a guest reviewer over the last few chapters, in case anyone else has had the same feelings.

I won't bother addressing whether this story is "lame" but I really do disagree that it's "cliché", I think you'll struggle to find another story that has Robin, with the best of intentions, betraying his closest friends. Hell, I think you'd struggle to find another that even addresses the harem concept in such a difficult way. This story is many things, but I don't feel it's cliché.

And I very much take exception to the idea that I've exaggerated Gregor or Ricken's flaws to make Olivia/Cordelia fall for Robin.

For Gregor I literally wrote his canon epilogue. That's exactly what his epilogue says happens to him, the only difference is that instead of him finding Olivia and changing his ways, Robin found her and so he doesn't know. Anytime he's been on screen, he's been kind, jovial, funny, the same man the Shepherds (and Olivia) love. The only issue is Olivia's reaction to him and the fact that she's always tried to shoulder them (exactly as the epilogue says) and thus their relationship suffers.

Ricken's the same. I chose him for Cordelia specifically because of the age difference between them and their opposed personalities, she's practically the camp matron, she keeps everyone else in order, meanwhile he's reckless, headstrong and does what he thinks is best to prove himself. He rescued Maribelle by directly disobeying an order, imagine if he'd been caught doing that? Half his supports show the same thing, him playing around the camp and his ending literally says he looks back, embarrassed about how immature he was.

Robin doesn't have an issue with him, he's still a kid, but he's also a brave and gifted mage, he straight out tells Cordelia that he considers him a hero and a good man. It's her that has a problem with him, but, put yourself in her shoes, she was in her early 20s when they met Severa and he was at most around 16, imagine being expected to marry someone that much younger than you, someone you don't even consider an adult and have never considered romantically. Hell, remember that even in her S-Rank, where everything works out between them, she still won't marry him.

For Gregor, Ricken and Henry in this chapter, I don't go easy on them, I show their flaws as well as their good characteristics, rather than most stories which only show their best. It's a character study as much as anything else, but I stand by anything I write, if you disagree feel free to review/PM me and I'll happily talk it out.

Honestly though, if anyone's getting their character damaged, it's Robin. He spent the entire last chapter and again this chapter breaking his own resolve (remember he was going to only seduce two more women, the ones necessary not to get caught?) and twice now, he's told people about his feelings for Lucina, even after agreeing with her to hide them. Even aside from the cheating, Robin's walking down a difficult path. Don't forget that just because he's the protagonist here. He cares for the Shepherds, he loves them all and wants to help them, but he's breaking his own ethos doing so and he's slowly getting worse.

* * *

 _Miriel, displaying for all the world to see, a personality that cared for little more than results, science and the never-ending search for truth, was, in many ways, the most honest of all the Shepherds and perhaps the most straight-forward of them all._

 _Henry, conversely, was perhaps the most different, the most unique of all._

* * *

The Shepherds were a varied lot, coming from all walks of life and as many backgrounds as one could imagine. Henry was hardly the only one with an unsavoury past, Gaius was a thief, Basilio had been a pirate and of course Tharja was at least as familiar with the darkest magical rites.

But of all of them, of the entire group of Shepherds, Henry was the only one Robin remained wary of.

Pushing himself from his desk be began stalking around the room, his fists clenched tight. _'Godsdamnit.'_ It was a frustrating, unfair and thoroughly unpleasant truth.

Henry was kind, obedient, honest and even disarmingly innocent. And…he was also the only Shepherd Robin considered a murderer. He hated that he thought that, it seemed utterly ridiculous, a completely arbitrary distinction, they all had blood on their hands. In pursuit of the peace they'd sought, every Shepherd had cut down countless foes; bandits, slavers, mercenaries, but more than anything else, just soldiers, just men and women doing their job, fighting for their beliefs just the same as them.

And it wasn't as if Henry was the only traitor among their ranks, Say'ri had wet her blade with Chon'sin blood under his orders and Tharja had turned on the Plegian army the moment she'd joined their cause… But, he'd seen Say'ri's misery at every life she'd taken and Tharja had always been a loner, the Plegian's she'd worked for had been neither friends nor comrades, she'd never turned on anyone she cared for.

Henry was the opposite. By his very nature he'd been friends with all rank and file across the Plegian army, from what Robin had heard, one of the Plegian Generals had considered him practically an adopted son. And yet, he'd betrayed them all without a thought.

He had been the one to send Panne to Ylisse, sending her to save Emmeryn from her impending assassination and critically undermining the Plegian cause, all for the sake of his own bloodlust, his fear that the war would end before he got to kill enough of them. And later, when they'd marched on Validar, Robin had seen, time and again, the mage waving to or shouting at his former friends within the Plegian ranks, moments before he'd slain them, brushing their deaths off without so much as a shrug.

 _'That's not fair. That's not fair at all.'_ He argued with himself, forcing back the enveloping frustration and running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't privy of the mage's innermost thoughts, he couldn't know if he harboured regret at the lives he'd taken, or even if he simply mourned them in his own way. Henry had been part of their army for more than a year by then, he'd certainly been in an incredibly difficult position, the Shepherds were like a family to him, it was only natural his loyalties would lie with them.

Except… Robin scowled once more… Except, it was difficult to trust such _loyalty_ when he remembered the report he'd received from Panne about receiving Henry's offer to kill Chrom to make her happy, or when he thought about the deadly hex he'd put on Sully. He'd heard similar from almost everyone Henry had interacted with, close calls, misunderstandings or strange offers.

When Tharja had told him she'd felt no human emotions from the mage, he hadn't known what to think, even now he didn't know how to deal with that information.

Because… Henry was so very likeable. He was nice, he was friendly, he was kind and selfless, even if he was a little creepy at times, it was usually somehow funny. Everything about him was endearing, everything about him felt harmless. It was so easy to see that smiling face, to hear his corny jokes and to completely forget the incredible danger the man represented. The uncomfortable truth, the painful realisation that a tactician couldn't look away from. He was one of their most powerful assets, one of the most powerful dark mages in the world, and, for all his good nature, for all Robin hated to accept it, he didn't work on the same moral compass as the rest of the Shepherds.

His eyes turned back towards the letter, still lying unopened in the middle of his desk. He didn't need to read it; he knew what it meant. As of last night, Henry had killed, for the third time since his return.

"Godsdamnit." He growled, barely restraining the urge to put his fist through the wall.

 _'It might not be that bad.'_

His heart wanted so badly to believe that. That this could somehow be a mistake, a misunderstanding, something…anything…

Unfortunately, his mind knew better.

He'd realised a need to keep tabs on his friend shortly after he'd returned to life. Even then he'd seen that Henry was chafing with the realities of peacetime and the differences of life in Ylisstol compared to the Plegian military. Without the chaos and the wars, things had become increasingly stable, the Risen were no more and with trade flourishing fewer were turning the banditry, what little remained had practically been stamped out. Ultimately, that left them with less and less need for any combat and, even less for the dark mage to do.

"Godsdamnit!"

And, until now, Robin had covered for him. He'd protected his comrade, keeping his actions classified from the Shepherds, from Frederick and even… Even from Chrom. He knew it wasn't right to do so, he knew it wasn't his place, he had no right to try let a friend avoid justice, it was the epitome of corruption and against everything he believed in. And yet, he couldn't bear to do otherwise, his entire life, every memory he still retained had been dedicated to defending those he loved, it was all he knew, all he'd ever done. He couldn't change that.

 _'No choice now. No choice at all…'_

He'd given him warnings- the first time hadn't been so bad, not really. He'd tried to give him advice, or help him find distractions- the second time had been worse. He'd done all he could- he doubted this time would be any better.

"Naga." Robin sighed, mouthing a silent prayer as he slumped against the wall, all strength leaving him as his anger faded and the final remnants of his good mood thoroughly evaporated.

He'd believed in him, in his friend. All this time, for so long, he'd believed in the same dream, that they could all live the same peaceful life, that, after all he'd done and all he'd given them, he deserved the same reward as any other Shepherd.

Henry didn't see things the same as them, he knew that. He'd never believed in their cause, in protecting innocents- Robin had known that from the day he'd found him trying to summon Risen against the Valmese, when the mage had pointed out the irrationality in Robin's orders to protect strangers.

That didn't matter. He'd long since accepted the difference between their outlooks. Even if he didn't fight for the right reasons, he'd still fought for them, he'd still bled for Ylisse and for a better world. Even if he didn't see the logic in saving innocents, he'd still protected them, no less valiantly than any other Shepherd, only because Robin had ordered him to.

And, even despite the mage's different moral compass, there had been no doubting the changes he'd gone through, probably more than any other Shepherd. He'd mellowed out significantly since his marriage to Miriel, her love and affection had practically tamed him! He wasn't anywhere near as reckless with his life as when they'd first met him, he'd gained, probably for the first time, a true family- people he cared for, a place to belong and a reason to want to keep himself alive.

Robin had wanted to believe that would be enough.

It had been enough for Tharja! So, why not for him? Were they truly so different? She was a dark mage no less than he was, and she'd adapted to life in Ylisstol almost without issue. Sure, he knew she sometimes missed the days of flaunting her magic across the battlefield, or of mercilessly hunting down their enemies, yet, even so, she'd still contented herself with purchasing a small store in town and simply supplying hexes or curses to those who wanted them. She'd even retired from hexing enough to give Noire the job of managing the store, letting her daughter keep the top floor as a home and only dropping by when she was bored or needed for a tricky consultation.

 _'It doesn't matter.'_

Pushing himself off the wall with a bitter sigh, Robin shook away his reluctance.

There was no point wondering why Tharja had been able to settle down so much easier. The letter on his desk gave him all the answers he needed. The reasons didn't matter. Ultimately it was simple, Henry wasn't Tharja. For all their similarities, their differences had proven to be greater.

Walking to his desk and cracking the seal open, his familiar haunting mantra fell once more from his lips.

"A tactician never runs from painful truths."

It was an all too common refrain these days.

* * *

"Hiya Robin!" Henry laughed, opening the door and gesturing the tactician inside. "I was wonderin' when you'd show up."

"You were expecting me?"

"Yup! Yup! Of course, you always come check on me anytime I've been in a fight!"

Pausing as he pulled out a seat for himself at the mage's dining table, Robin paused, well…that wasn't completely wrong. "I am glad to see you're unharmed." He agreed. "But then again, I didn't think a bunch of half-drunk mercenaries would be much of a threat to you."

"Nya ha ha, nope!" Henry agreed, plopping down opposite him with a cheerful smile. "I got really excited for a moment when I saw all the blood on me, but then it turned out none of it was even mine! Hah, I guess they didn't like me, I must'a struck a nerve? Or some arteries at least! Nyhaha!"

"A slum bar on the east side." Robin drummed his fingers on the table. "That's quite a way from here. Odd place for a drink."

"Hah, I was bored! I thought it'd be a good place for some excitement."

Clenching his teeth, Robin frowned. Even as much as he dreaded the conversation, there wasn't any point beating around the bush. "You went there to get in a fight." To _instigate_ a fight.

"Ahyup."

"Eight people died last night, another handful were badly injured."

"Aw, Robin, c'mon! People die in bar fights all the time! What's it matter if I get to join in?"

"We've talked about this. I told you. This _isn't_ Plegia. You can't act like this anymore, especially not as a dark mage. Damnit, Henry, you promised me. You said, you wouldn't attack anyone anymore."

"Nyaha ha but I didn't! I didn't! I made sure not to attack anyone at all!" Henry assured him, shaking his head with a laugh. "The whole time, I only defended myself."

Robin scowled, his mood severely worsened by his friend's weak attempt at working around a loophole in their agreement.

"Robin! C'mon!" The mage cried in response, his happy demeanour fading into an obvious frustration. "It was just a group of mercenaries and thieves, just like the kind we used to kill all the time! We killed hundreds of guys like that during the war and you never complained! It's a good thing, now they can't bother anyone!"

"And, what about the bartender, or the two barmaids?"

"Huh?"

"The bartender and one of the maids was killed, another lost an arm. What about them? Were they like the people we killed during the war?"

Even if Henry had never understood his orders to protect civilians, even if he'd never agreed with them strategically, he'd always followed them. He'd put himself in harm's way, for people he didn't care about, for reasons he didn't believe in, all because Robin had told him to. Until now. Now he was chafing at the restraints of a peaceful society, now his behaviour was escalating dangerously and now, Robin couldn't protect him anymore- not from the wilful death of two innocents and half a bar of not-so innocents.

"I've…" Holding up a hand with a pained sigh, Robin forestalled Henry's reply. It didn't matter what he said, it was too late for excuses, far too late for justifications or reasons. "I've come up with an idea, an opportunity, one I think you'll like."

So saying, he pulled out the small purple folder he'd brought with him and slid it across the table to the other mage. His contingency plan, something he'd prepared months ago and hoped beyond all measure he'd never have to use, a final attempt at keeping his old comrade from jail.

"Hoo! What's this? Some more bandits you need me to…" Henry's voice trailed off as he paged through the information, but his smile widened by the moment. "Oooh, you want me to go back to Plegia?"

"Exactly." Robin nodded stiffly. "I don't know if you've kept up to date on what's been happening there, but there's something of a power vacuum at the moment, since the last war really. It's not pleasant, the whole country has practically dissolved into a number of warring factions, some of which Ylisse is willing to support…and some, we're a little more wary of."

Robin let the implications hang in the air and Henry bounced happily in his seat, his smile becoming more sinister by the moment.

"The biggest disputes between them at the moment are religious, with Grima gone the Grimleal have lost a lot of their sway. There's still some hold outs, even for them, of course." Most of which wanted to worship _him_ instead, as Grima's apparent heir. Robin tried not to think about that, Tharja was bad enough at times, the thought of his name being elevated to the head of some death-cult was downright repulsive "However, there's one small group in particular-" Reaching over he pointed out their profile on the papers. "-That's turned towards Naga worship. This is who we think would be the best hope for future relations between our countries." If Plegia could somehow become a Naga worshiping state, or even one that recognised Naga worship as an official religion…

"Nya ha ha! I see! Sounds simple! You just want me to get some ravens and CAWs a stir right? Make sure there's more of these guys and less of all these other guys, right?"

"This wouldn't be an official mission." Robin clarified. "We can provide you with some supplies and get you in contact with the right people, but, other than that…" Wincing painfully, his words trailed off, this wasn't _quite_ exile. Not quite. Somehow that thought didn't relieve his guilt.

"Oooh!" Henry cooed, paying no attention at all to Robin's discomfort as he leafed through the pages again, licking his lips as he took in names, locations, profiles, all the details they had of the conflicts currently playing out around the desert nation. "This looks _messy_! And bloody!"

Folding his arms, Robin settled back into his seat with a sigh. _'It's settled then.'_ The mage clearly didn't have any qualms about the task- most likely it was exactly what he'd been missing ever since the war. This was the best result, Henry would be back in his element once more and his actions would be helping Ylisse at the same time. Everyone would be happier with this, or at least, happier than the alternatives…And yet, as the seconds turned to minutes, and as his friend's excitement continued unabated, an oppressive frustration grew within the tactician. Slowly at first but stronger by the second, it welled up within him, until his teeth were on edge and his fists were clenched tight enough to draw blood.

Until all the words he was holding back roared within him and his hand slammed down on the table. "Godsdamnit man!" He cried, surprising even himself as he spoke.

"Ah-hah?"

His words tumbled out with uncharacteristic thoughtlessness, he wasn't sure why he was arguing, nor even what he needed to say. "Damnit Henry!" There was no point in this, there was no other option, it was too late to take another chance. "Can you really accept this so easily? Don't you see this is a coward's choice!? You're just taking the easy way out!"

"Ha… What?"

Even so, Robin couldn't hold back his anger. "What about your family? What about Laurent, what about Miriel?" Perhaps he was just venting.

Meeting his eyes, Henry's face curled into a questioning frown. There was no question of the man's affection towards his family.

"It's not that easy for her, not anymore. She's not just some scholar these days, she's finally been fully accepted by Ylisstol's scientific community, she's one of the Halidom's most respected researchers. She's got her own lab now, her own assistants, technicians… She can't just pack up and go fight in Plegia with you, not anymore. She wouldn't be able to do even a fraction of the work she's doing now. You'd be asking her to abandon everything she's worked for, everything her mother worked for."

"Gyaha, well, she can just stay here in Ylisse."

"And so, she's left spending every day wondering about you, not knowing if you're dead or alive? Is that what you want for her? And what about Laurent? How's he going to feel when he comes home and hears that after everything he did to keep you safe, you've thrown yourself into another war?"

The dark mage dropped his gaze, his eyes turning over the papers before him, slower now, his excitement subdued. "I don't get it… I thought you wanted me to do this?"

"I want you to stop killing people!" Robin roared, his anger flashing violently through him, his entire body pulsing red hot for a moment before his self-restraint quickly caught up. "Gods, we, we fought for so long, for years. We finally have peace, it's not perfect but... why, why can't that be enough? Why is it so hard to live quietly, like everyone else?"

"Because, it's just all so, so BORING!" Henry snapped in response, clenching his fists tight in visible frustration. "I've tried it; I've done it all! I did everything you said, everything you told me to, every time you came by to check on me or warn me, or anytime Miriel suggested I try something. I play with the kiddies, or I help old ladies around the street, or I go shopping…and, and it's dull! It's the same thing, day after day! There's no pain! There's no blood! There's no _excitement_!"

"Yeah." Robin sighed, sitting back and letting his anger cool. It was exactly as he'd expected, exactly as it had been the last two times they'd been in this situation.

"It wouldn't be so bad staying in Ylisstol. You did say if I got into trouble again, you'd have to tell Frederick." Henry suggested, licking his lips, a small light glowing in his eyes. "That could be fun."

Wincing, he didn't reply. It all came back to the same painful truth, the two outcomes he'd long since predicted if Henry never did find a way to entertain himself – that either his friend leave Ylisse and throw himself back into the chaos of warfare, or he wind up face to face, and likely spell to spear, with the stern arm of Ylisstol's law.

 _'Godsdamnit.'_ It wasn't right. There had to be another way, a third option, a compromise, anything… For months he'd wracked his brain, trying to think of something, but no matter how many times he revisited it, nothing substantial had ever come to mind. Henry was hardly the type to be distracted by hobbies for longer than it took for the novelty to fade and there weren't a lot of jobs that would interest an expert dark mage. His fingers dug a shallow groove into the wooden table as his emotions swirled. This wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to Henry, not after all he'd done. It wasn't fair to Ylisse, to put the citizens at risk. It wasn't fair to Chrom, to risk tarnishing his reputation. It wasn't fair to Laurent, and it especially wasn't fair to Mir-

 _'…Miriel…'_

Staring blankly ahead, Robin's eyes widened as the barriers in his mind slowly unbarred and a new thought slowly coalesced within him, an incredible image carefully taking shape in his mind. It was nothing he'd ever even considered before, nothing he would have even been able to dream of it not for everything he'd been through. Another path. It was risk, upon risk, upon risk…

And yet… "Henry." The words came unbidden, he was speaking before he'd even fully processed the idea. "It's not only dealing pain that interests you, is it? You enjoy being hurt, or bleeding too?"

"A-Ahuh! Yeah, for sure! It's all messy and colourful and everything gets really dizzy, it's the best!" Grinning widely, the mage nodded happily at the thought. "Nyaha, but it's no fun if it's just people attacking me!"

No, that wouldn't work anyway, Robin had long since discounted that idea. Telling his friend to just provoke people into beating him up would end up with him either dead or surrounded by bodies.

"Not quite. I was thinking… What about emotional pain? Do you enjoy that the same?"

"Ehh, I dunno. I've never really thought about it, sounds kind'a dull. All that touchy-feely stuff is one thing, but it's not like looking at a bruise turning different colours."

Biting his lip, Robin paused, his entire body tensing up in a moment of incredulity. Was he really going to suggest this? Could he really suggest this? It was insane! And practically a gamble, he would be risking not only his actions being discovered, but possibly his own life!

And yet, as horrible as it was, it was also the only thing he could think of. The only path he saw to protect his friend, one last time.

"Okay, but what about Miriel?"

"Huh?"

"Miriel, your wife. We all know how much she means to you, how much you care for her. She's the woman who promised herself to you, the woman who said she'd spend the rest of her life with you." Steepling his hands, Robin forced his voice neutral as he leaned forward over the table. "So… Think for a minute, picture it now. How would you feel, seeing her with another man? Watching her kissing another man, or holding him, seeing his arms wrapped around her and them smiling at each other? Can you imagine that?"

Staring numbly for a moment, Henry reeled back, his mouth agape as he grunted in confused anger, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. "I-ah, grraa. It, it's painful! W-Woah!"

"Miriel's a beautiful woman." Robin continued, gently twisting the knife. It was true too, something he'd realised very soon after his instincts had begun to get out of control, her personality was a little hard to reconcile, but there was no doubting the desirability of the scientists' body, not with the way her full breasts pressed tight against the confines of her robes, or with the way her hips swung, smooth and round, visible even despite the thick trousers she wore. "She caught the eye of many other men during the wars. It wouldn't have been surprising at all for her to have fallen for someone else, for her to have married someone else."

Henry winced again, a pained grimace spreading across his features, even as a grim smile blossomed onto his face.

"You can imagine it then? It hurts, doesn't it? The thought of her with someone else, someone else stealing your love away, her smiling as he caresses her? Isn't it heart-breaking?"

"H-Haaa, hahhaa!" Panting and giggling, Henry's hands clutched at his heart, as if trying to numb a jolting pain, a wound he could suddenly feel within from a fear he'd never felt before. "Nyaaa, th-this is, haha, I've _never_ felt anything like this! It's, it's like I've been stabbed, but-but better! And, and there's not even a drop of blood! Incredible! Hahahaha!"

Robin sighed, steeling himself one final time. "Do you think that would help then, that it would entertain you enough? If Miriel took a lover?"

"Ah, a, a lover? Miriel… My Miriel… With another man. Her sleeping with someone else…" Speaking his thoughts aloud, Henry's mind whirred slowly around the incredible suggestion. "I've never even thought about it, I can't even imagine it!"

And yet, the way he licked his lips and the wild-excited light in his eyes, told the tactician everything he needed to know. "It would need to be someone you trust of course." He cautioned. "And, someone you know could keep things discrete."

"Someone I trust?"

"Of course. You can't just expect her to just, just go to a bar and find a man, or something." Miriel… Miriel of all people soliciting men… He didn't even want to try picture how that would turn out. "If you do this, it has to be a secret, you can't let anyone else find out. For her sake if nothing else, if word got out about her doing something like that, it could do terrible damage to her reputation, it could be disastrous to her standing in the scientific community. And… More important than that, imagine if someone hurt her."

The eager look was gone in an instant, replaced instead with a murderous snarl. "I'd kill him! I'd rip him to shreds!"

"Exactly." Robin nodded, holding up a hand to try placate the sudden flash of anger. "So, if you want to try this, if Miriel agrees to this, you'd need to find someone you can trust with her. And, well, I suppose, wouldn't it be better if it was someone you knew anyway? I… I don't think it's something I can really understand, but if you're so interested in this pain, wouldn't it be stronger like that? Everytime you saw him you'd remember that he had sex with your wife, that he'd taken the woman you love."

Another spike of guilt ran through his heart, parts of that hit far too close to home, far too close to what he'd done already. "Gods, I can't even… I can't imagine anything more painful than that."

"Hrrng…" Judging by the excited grimace on the other mage's face, Henry was in the midst of picturing it. "You're right! You're definitely right, hahaaa! Ohhh! This is _exciting_!"

"Alright then." Forcing himself to offer a strained smile, Robin pushed himself to his feet and made his way past his comrade and back outside. "I'll give you some time to think about it, to talk to Miriel about it… If you'll be going to Plegia, or, staying here."

"Nayah! 'kay! Thanks for the help Robin, see ya!"

 _'Insane, this is insane! What am I thinking!?'_ Walking stiffly from the man's house, with his thoughts swirling angrily around in circles, Robin barely even heard the other man's goodbye, scarcely able to believe what he'd just done. He'd acted almost without a plan, with only the barest of forethought. A dangerous precedent. He wasn't used to being so impulsive. _'That's my solution? To try convince him to have his wife cheat on him? That's… Naga, I must be losing my goddamn mind!'_

It was certainly not his finest moment. The Grandmaster of Ylisse, a tactician and strategist renowned for his brilliance, his unconventional thinking, all through the world… _'And this is what I come up with? This is the best I can think of to try keep from losing a Shepherd?'_ Was that really the best he could do, to keep a friend safe one last time!?

Self-loathing and guilt pulsed thick within him, but still, no other options came to mind. It may have been a spur of the moment idea, but it was still the only plan he had.

"Is that really it?" He breathed aloud, his voice shaking in doubt. "Was that truly just a sudden inspiration? Or… Or am I losing control?"

That was the crux of the matter, that was what scared him the most. His hands clenched into fists and a shudder of uncertain fear ran through him. He knew already just how dangerous it was, losing the tightly held control he maintained over his raging instincts, even now he could vividly remember the scars from the futile fight he'd waged against himself.

 _'First Cordelia, and now Miriel?'_ Was it really possible that this was just a coincidence? That he'd come up with two such plans in the same day? Two completely separate ideas but both borne from a sudden inspiration and both plans that would give him leverage to lead them each into his bed.

His footsteps stopped. _'And there's still two more Shepherds I need to…to…seduce.'_ The reminder came painfully as he twisted his mind around the concept. Soon, he would need to take action, seeking out and manipulating two of his closest companions to ensure they wouldn't give him away.

"How far is this going to go? How far am I going to go?"

No answer came. Or, to be precise, he already knew the answer, it was the same answer as always.

"As far as I need to."

This time, his hesitation lasted only a moment before he continued his march back to the office. The self-reflection was as pointless as ever, whether his plans today has truly just been a coincidence or if his strategies were now being influenced by his instincts didn't matter. Whether he had to seduce two Shepherds or ten, didn't matter. He'd done too much and committed too many sins already, how many more he had to commit didn't matter.

All that mattered was that he kept control. That he never let his instincts rule him again, not even for a moment. He would never forget the sight of his fiancé's body, slumped naked and unconscious before him, nor would he forget the terror that had gripped him, the way his raging lust had stretched even to his daughter, the fear he would lay his hands on her.

Keeping his family safe was all that mattered. Lucina and Morgan were all that mattered.

* * *

As it turned out, Henry's response came much faster than Robin had been expecting. Barely a few hours after his conversation with the man, he found himself looking up across his desk at where Miriel was walking primly into his office, a neutral look on her face and a thick tome held loosely at her side.

"Ah, Miriel? Can I help you?"

"Of course." As usual only the barest trace of emotion tinged her voice as she closed the door carefully shut behind her.

And yet, despite that and despite her detached persona, as she turned back to him, she hesitated and a single moment of uncertainty passed between them before she continued, breaking the spell as she adjusted her glasses. "I have come, as you may have guessed, to notify you. After deliberation between myself and Henry, we have decided to accept your offer."

"My…offer?" Robin repeated, raising an eyebrow and deciding it best to feign ignorance for the time being.

"Indubitably. You made a suggestion that extramarital copulation may prove beneficial to my husband's disposition."

"Er, ah, right?"

"Indeed. I have myself previously considered the likelihood of his successful integration into Ylisstol. My initial hypothesis was that a difference in upbringing had instilled within him a divergent set of social mores to those found within our city. It has concerned me previously, that these disparate customs may become, in themselves, problematic… Unfortunately, with only one subject, I have lacked sufficient data to implement an accurate measure of testing this, and thus have reached no conclusion so far."

Robin blinked. He'd gotten a lot better deciphering her over the years, but Miriel was still…Miriel. "Er, you mean, you've worried about this too, about him struggling to settle into Ylisstol? But you haven't been able to think of anything to help him?"

"Precisely. However, after discussing it with him this afternoon, I have come to believe your suggestion may be a meritorious one." She nodded, a small glint of pleasure shining in her eyes as she continued. "My husband believes it may be an experience beyond anything he's even considered before. I am dubious of that, however, his reactions were heightened even at the merest suggestion of my infidelity toward him."

"And, and you're okay with this? With an, an affair?"

"In truth it is not something that had occurred to me before and…and when I examine my feelings I find a strange reluctance to it. Perhaps due to the nature of the vows we undertook." She admitted, frowning silently for a moment. "However, all signs indicate that this situation shall only escalate further and the reservations I feel are far less than my concerns toward alternative outcomes. The thoughts of him being jailed, or imperilled in another war are both far more distressing."

She paused. "And, despite my inhibitions, I must admit a certain…curiosity. All my knowledge of intercourse is limited to interactions with a single man, it may prove enlightening indeed to have a comparison study."

"I see." Exactly as he'd expected. It was no surprise that even someone like Miriel still had some hesitations at the idea of being unfaithful, but, with her personality and the situation they were in. Ultimately she was agreeable to the idea. "But, why are you telling me this?"

He knew, of course, this was exactly as he'd predicted. However, the façade of innocence was important to maintain, even knowing she likely wouldn't care either way. Controlling what an opponent thought they knew was the most basic lesson of being a tactician.

"That should be obvious." She smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose once more. "I wish for you to be my partner in this endeavour."

"M-Me!?" He gaped, "Y-You want to, to… With me?"

"Of course." She nodded, her lips curling slightly at his shock. "I understand your initial discussion with Henry outlined the importance of discretion in this matter? Your conclusion appears to be logical, talk of indiscretion within my marriage could impact my standing among my peers and may even affect my ability to maintain a proper scientific discourse. Therefore, as the only other person to know the plan, you are the ideal candidate. Furthermore, seeing as you are yourself unattached, that also reduces complications that may have arisen among other members of the Shepherds."

"I… I see, well, I-er, I'm flattered."

"Robin. I also respect you greatly as a man and an intellectual. You would rank highly among my preferred choices regardless of the situation. I firmly believe our experimentation together in this shall be something truly fascinating."

Grinning, he almost laughed. A pep talk? It seemed all the years they'd spent together had some work to soften even her. "Miriel…"

However…just as he made to go around his desk, towards her, he found himself suddenly stopped in place as she thrust the book she'd been holding toward him.

"Huh?" He blinked, taking hold of it automatically.

"Normally, I would prefer to begin testing immediately." She explained, releasing the tome and nodding once more, before promptly turning to leave. "However, acting without proper preparation will yield only sub-par results. As my mother always said, thorough research is the groundwork to a successful experiment."

"Huh?"

"I shall return tonight. Until then, it would be prudent for you to read as much of that as is possible."

And then, without further ado, she was gone, leaving Robin standing in place, staring mystified at the door swinging shut behind her. Blinking in confusion, he slowly looked down at just what she'd entrusted him with.

 _Kal'Sutara: A Complete Guide To Lovemaking._

 _'Of course.'_ He groaned, shaking his head and tossing the thick volume onto his desk. _'Miriel thinks I'm a virgin.'_

She was concerned he wouldn't know what to do. It was a completely logical conclusion for her to make, and yet, somehow, he found himself feeling vaguely insulted.

 _'Still.'_ He sighed, slumping back into his seat, ignoring the book and turning back the trade manifests he'd been focussed on earlier. _'At least now, there's only one last obstacle to take care of.'_ And, at least he could delegate that task over to his daughter.

* * *

"Faaaather." Morgan sang out short while later, bouncing into his office and slouching against the door. "I don't get it…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Your message, I don't get it! What do you mean, _'The wards will be down'_? What wards? When?"

Robin blinked. "Er, Morgan… That message was sealed."

Quaking with a sudden, easy laughter, Morgan just beamed back at him. "C'mon Dad, I'm being serious, don't tease me! You taught me how to open sealed messages when I was a kid!"

Blowing air out his mouth, Robin realised he was a lot less surprised at that revelation than he probably should have been. "So, you're saying, you've read every sealed message I've asked you to deliver?"

"Uhuh! O'course! Just like you trained me, how else am I meant to understand what's going on?"

Chuckling, the tactician's grin matched the wide smile plastered to his daughter's face. "Good girl. It seems you'll be ready to take over from me sooner than I thought!" He didn't bother hiding his obvious pride in her, there wasn't any point pretending otherwise, it seemed barely a day passed now where she didn't impress him.

"H-Hahaha!" She glowed, happily basking in his praise.

"You, er… You have still been delivering my messages though right? You did pass that note to Henry?"

"Of course!" She flashed him a thumbs up. "I re-sealed it and everything, good as new! Oh, he seemed really excited when he read it though, he was laughing like crazy… Even more than normal!"

* * *

Miriel returned later that night, precisely as she said she would.

Sweeping the wide-brimmed wizard's hat from her head as she stepped primly into his room, Robin was unsurprised to note that aside from a slight tenseness in her steps, she looked exactly the same as she ever did. While clearly having gone to the trouble of freshening up since her earlier visit, she was still dressed in the same everyday robes and in-fact, the only concessions he could see in her towards their planned activities was an application of pale red lipstick and a light citrusy perfume, one even his sharpened senses could barely detect even as he moved around his desk and toward the mage.

"Robin." She spoke first, adjusting her glasses and holding a hand up to halt his approach. "Following our discussion, an idea has occurred to me."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Our plan for tonight is to conduct an experiment, testing the effect of my infidelity on my husband's demeanour. However, I have since realised that for this purpose, actual adultery is unnecessary. Simply his belief that we have engaged in intercourse will suffice." She nodded. "That is to say, because I have come here with the apparent purpose of having sex with you, so long as we are together for a reasonable amount of time tonight, that will be proof enough. He will have no reason to think otherwise, but, no action is required on our part."

"Ah." Smiling awkwardly, Robin did his very best to look abashed. Even if they were his friends, even if he felt guilty about his actions, he still couldn't help but enjoy the thrill of having someone act exactly as he predicted, the exhilaration in knowing he had perfectly out-maneuvered another person, just as he had so many enemy generals. Lissa, Olivia, Cordelia and now Miriel, some of the sharpest minds within the Shepherds, some of the people who knew him better than anyone else. A pleasant shudder ran up his spine and Robin tried very hard not to laugh. "That…that, won't work. I'm sorry Miriel, I- I didn't even think of that."

"Explain." She frowned, dropping back a step away from him as a small flush broke across her face. That was a good sign, even Miriel still had emotions.

"I, well, that is…after you left, I sent a message to Henry telling him I'd disable the privacy wards in my office tonight, so he wouldn't have to worry about you. So he could make sure you weren't… Well, that you weren't being mistreated, or being forced into anything you didn't want. I wanted him to know that you were safe, I thought he'd worry about you. You're his _wife_ after all."

"I-I see." She answered and this time he caught a nervous tremor in her hands as she readjusted her glasses once more. "Of course, that is a wise precaution. One that I believe unnecessary in…in our case. But valuable peace of mind all the same, you are kind to have done so for him."

"Right. Yeah. I, I could put the wards back up, but it'd take a few hours." He lied with an apologetic shrug. In truth he'd only disabled the audible scrying protections, he could deal with the thought the dark mage listening to them, but he didn't have any intention of letting another man watch him in bed. Tharja was bad enough. "He's probably watching right now."

Holding in place, for a moment Miriel's entire body seemed to tense up, a silent breath of hesitation rippling through her. "In that case, there is no point delaying further." She concluded.

Nodding in silent acceptance, she moved without delay, bending smoothly over at the waist, placing her hat reverently on the floor and shrugging the cloak from her shoulders.

"Oh?" Robin blinked, his lips curling to a grin as when she kicked the boots from her feet, straightening as her fingers already unbuttoning the collar around her neck.

Ignoring him, Miriel's focus never waved, taking hold of her robes she pulled them from her body in a single smooth motion, discarding them on the ground alongside her other belongings without a second thought.

Even the small modesty of her underwear proved worthy of no further delay, and almost before Robin knew what had happened, he was left staring in wonder as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall from her chest and pushing her panties down her legs, stepping out of both in a single efficient movement.

"Woah." He breathed, leaning back and drinking in the sight of the mage's naked body, feeling his cock already straining rock hard against the taut fabric of his pants, reacting instantly both to the woman before him and the surprise at her actions. It wasn't anything he'd seen before, in all the women he'd been with and across all the encounters he'd experienced, never before had he seen someone strip themselves with an air of such casual ease, baring themselves before him without a hint of shame or reservation. Even just the shocking simplicity of it was refreshing.

"Ah, I surmise from your response that you find me physically appealing?" Miriel asked, her gaze shifting slightly as she adjusted her glasses again, a deeper crimson slowly dusting her face.

She certainly wasn't wrong. Hidden away behind a cold personality and bulky robes, it could be easy to forget just how attractive Miriel was, but seeing her now, with her heavy round breasts, at least as big as Olivia's, her smooth, toned stomach, as trim as Lucina's and her milky white hips curving round just like Tharja's, there was no denying the mage's raw sex appeal. Most of the Shepherd women were unnaturally beautiful and Miriel was no exception, even just staring at her now, with lips dry and blood pumping, the desire to sink into her embrace, to smother her against him, was almost overwhelming.

"To be desired by you… That is, strangely, a pleasant feeling. Unnecessary, however, convenient given our situation." She continued, shifting her weight and causing her impressive bust to sway hypnotically before the tactician's eyes. "It seems appropriate now that I inform you, I have also always found you pleasing to look upon. Easily within the top 8 male Shepherds."

"Hah." Robin chuckled, shaking his head as he felt the heat inside him cool slightly. As always, Miriel's personality was a little difficult to deal with.

"Now, with the pleasantries taken care of." She gestured her hands towards him. "Please, go ahead."

"Ah." Despite his enjoyment at having seen her bare herself so openly, suddenly finding himself expected to do the same under her clinical scrutiny was undeniably awkward. "Right." He tried his very best not to think about Henry listening to this exchange, thankful at least that he'd restricted the mage from watching.

Feeling awkwardly put on the spot as he kicked his own boots off, Robin took a few moments unbuttoning his shirt, at least attempting to make something of a show of it as he let the garment fall to the floor.

Miriel's eyes widened slightly, but she gave no other reaction.

Swallowing a small blow to his ego, he attempted the same with his trousers, spending a second unbuckling his belt and sinking to his hip, clearly showcasing himself as he pushed them down his legs.

"Hmm." She hummed, and although he could seer face flushing a little deeper, still, she continued to simply stare at him with the same placid look as ever.

Robin wasn't a vain man, he knew there were many Shepherds far more muscular than him, and yet, even so, he still took a certain pride in his body and in the athletic physique he'd gained from all his hard fought battles, being so casually observed like this was more than enough to stoke a fire within him. Frowning as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, he was all but glaring a challenge towards the mage as he flicked them off.

"A-Ah!"

And finally, he received a reaction.

" _Fascinating_." She breathed, her mouth dropping as she shuffled quickly over toward him, her inquisitive mind clearly taking command, even despite their mutual nakedness.

"Oh?" It wasn't quite the reaction he'd wanted, but, as he felt Miriel's hands wrap softly around his erection, Robin wasn't complaining.

"This is, th-this is well outside my expectations." She stammered, her voice dropping to a whisper and her tongue running instinctively along her lips. "Considering your height and body proportions, this must be at least…" Her hands ran slowly across his length, settling it into her palm as if to test its heft, and all the while she stayed, staring open mouthed at him, her warm breath tickling across his skin and her auburn hair shaking back and forth as her head swivelled in place, staring transfixed at his length. "In all dimensions, at least two standard deviations above my calculations."

 _'Her calculations?'_ Shaking his head, Robin decided it was probably best not to think too deeply about that.

"Oh! It's getting even harder? Very impressive." Miriel gasped, curling her fingers a little tighter around where his cock was now pulsing against her grip. "Size is, of course, only one variable in intercourse. But, from the reports I'm aware of, this should serve to be rath-Ah!?"

Not wanting to wait for her complete analysis, Robin cupped his hands around her face, cutting her words off as he pulled her gently up to meet him. Holding himself warmly against her, and letting his length press hot into her waist, he leaned down, meeting her in a soft, welcome, kiss.

"Mmhmaa." She sighed, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue without hesitation, accepting him automatically as she wrapped her arms around his, savouring the pleasant warmth growing within her each time she felt his cock twitching red hot against her bare skin. Even this alone was a new experience, new data.

Gasping into her and already eager for more, Robin clenched her even tighter against him, his instincts crackling within him as he sought an even stronger reaction, as he sought to hear her own moans in return, to feel her body shuddering against his and to stoke an even greater wetness between her legs… Instead, as the seconds turned into minutes and as Miriel willingly accepted his caresses, he found a small mote of frustration growing within him.

Even as tightly as he held her against him, even as his hands ran hot over her back and his length ground hard into her thigh, kissing Miriel, holding her like this, none of it was like anything he'd experienced before. No matter how similar his actions were, or how familiar the act was, among all the women he'd bedded so far, she was, somehow, entirely unique.

 _'What…?'_

Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue was accepting and her entire body was melting comfortably into his embrace, everything about her, from the way she gripped him to the way she pushed herself against her, it all spoke of her eagerness, her excitement… And yet… And yet, it was almost entirely mechanical, somehow no matter how they ground together, still he could feel only the barest spark of passion from the mage. It was as if she had memories every page and chapter of a "How to Kiss" book and was following it to the letter, as if her very actions now were in accordance to a script.

His mind spun, could this truly be normal for her? Even for Miriel that seemed wrong, it seemed as if th-

"Ahhnng." Jolting him from his half-completed thoughts, she pushed him away with a small moan, wriggling from his arms and turning toward the bed, her smooth round ass bouncing enticingly with each step. "Well done. That was…pleasing."

"Heh." Robin grinned dangerously, a competitive fire sparking angrily within him as his suspicions were concluded and a new plan began to form. He could feel it now, the raging billows through his soul, the same driving blaze that had sent him to Tharja's arms and which he'd thought finally smothered in Lissa's embrace, once more the blaze burned comfortably through his soul. His instincts, his pride, did _not_ enjoy being toyed with.

"Now then." Miriel continued, sucking in a series of quick, calming, breaths as she turned to face him. "That should be sufficient foreplay. I have become moderately aroused." A small glistening sheen between her legs told the truth of that statement. "To assist in the next stage, I believe the book I gave you should have detailed a spell for lubrica- OHAA!?"

Shrieking in surprise, again, her analysis was abruptly cut off- forcefully this time, as Robin suddenly jammed her Wizard's hat back atop her head, pulling it firmly down onto her before wrapping his arms tight around her hips.

"W-What is-" She gasped, her chest jolting again as she felt herself leaning against him once more, her body automatically moulding against his and his chest pressing hot against her heaving breasts. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You look cute with your hat on." He answered simply, mouth curled into a confident smirk.

"I-Is that so? Well, I supp-suppose that is acceptable." She stammered uncertainly, only barely getting the words out before he captured her lips once more with his own, sliding his arms lower as he did so, taking a firm hold of her soft, round ass and pressing his body, hard and naked, into her. "Mmmaahha."

Groaning into her mouth and cupping her smooth flesh with his palms, Robin moved forward, lifting her into the air, grinding her

Groaning into her mouth as his palms cupped her smooth flesh, Robin moved forward, jolting her into the air and grinding her pussy directly against his pulsing length. Savouring the feeling, holding her so tight against him, for just a moment he moved forward, cradling her into his arms he raised her up and carried her onto the bed- giving her one last moment, just long enough to feel her body shudder against him, before laying her gently down, easing her legs wide with her knees and spreading the voluptuous scientist naked before him.

"A-Haahn." Miriel gasped, breaking their kiss and letting her head fall backwards onto the mattress, her hands reaching up automatically to secure the brim of her hat carefully under her head.

Admiring the sight before him, he remained still, relishing the fast building tension and in no hurry to relieve it.

"Y-You." She attempted, pausing for a moment to suck in a deep breath as she quickly schooled her features back to the same placid expression, her experimental manner swiftly returning. "Very well, you may begin."

And yet, still, despite her open legs and inviting words- as Robin leaned down over her, this time tenderly stroking her face with his fingers and pressing his lips in a slow kiss down her neck… Still, she remained stiff under his touch, even as her chest shuddered with a shaky breath, still her movements were delayed, as if by held back by an instinctive hesitation.

And still, worse, she gave almost no reaction at all to his touch. No response to his gentle ministrations.

Pulling back, he trailed his lips slowly down her neckline, kissing a warm trail of her chest and through the valley between her breasts- Reaching down Miriel rested her hands on his shoulders, neither encouraging nor discouraging his exploration.

Sliding his body down further, he let his fingers drag across the underside of her large mounds, pushing his palms carefully over them and kneading them slowly into her chest, letting the flat of his hands roll across her rock hard nipples- Her breathing quickened slightly, but still she said nothing, still he could see her muscles tensed beneath him.

Laying his shaft across the heat of her entrance, Robin rolled his hips lightly back and forth, letting the full length of his cock slide across her the most sensitive parts of her lips- Shuddering lightly, her breath hitched for a moment, yet still she remained silent.

 _'I see.'_ The tactician grinned darkly, the fire within him crackling excitedly at the challenge as he finalised his earlier conclusion, realising now what she should have foreseen long before his arrival.

It was simple really, but with all the female attention he'd received lately, he could almost forgive himself for missing it.

He'd never seduced Miriel.

He'd arranged for her to follow him to bed, but he'd never given her a desire to become his. Even with her willingness, the interest she had in experimentation and the desire she held to sleep with him, still some part of her remained stubbornly loyal to her husband- if not sexually, then emotionally.

 _'She's holding herself back. She's trying not to feel anything.'_ He concluded simply. He didn't doubt she wanted this, that she was, both physically and intellectually, impatient to feel him, he could see that clearly in every shudder she restrained, and in every gasp she stifled. And yet, whether she was aware of it or not, some part of the mage wanted to resist being pleasured by him, some part of her wanted this to be just an act. _'She's trying not to give in, not to enjoy herself.'_

As a scientist, as a woman, she wanted to experiment with Robin. But, as a wife, she wanted to enjoy herself with Henry.

Robin sighed happily, savouring the tingling pleasure burning within him now, heavier than ever as his cock throbbed rock hard in exhilaration, at the unexpected challenge before him. Of course, he couldn't possibly accept that, as much for her sake as for his own. Even just thinking about it, trying to imagine attempting unenjoyable, emotionless sex left a painful pit within his stomach, he didn't want to experience that and he certainly didn't want to put a friend through it. After everything he'd been through at her side, all the years they'd spent together and the friendship they'd built, he could never allow that, he cared about her far too much for that.

"Miriel." He whispered, breaking his silence and smiling gently back when her eyes turned questioningly towards him. "Please, don't worry. I promise, I'll make sure you enjoy this. I'll make you happy."

There wasn't a single doubt within him now, he could see it clearly within her- the stifled reactions, the tensed muscles and unsteady breaths. He could see her worries writ plain in her eyes, thoughts of Henry and their marriage surrounded her, holding back her pleasure, like the walls to a castle.

But, Robin was no stranger to sieges.

And, staring into her eyes with newfound resolve, he swore to himself, just as he had to her- that if those reservations kept her from enjoying herself, from being happy… Then, as her friend and her lover, he would break down each and every one of them. Every doubt and hesitation within her, all her fortifications, all her defences. He would make her gasp, make her moan, make her cry out in pleasure.

He would make her happy.

And then, he would make her his.

* * *

 _It took him twenty minutes to make her moan._

"R-Robin." There was no missing the breathlessness in Miriel's voice now. "While your efforts are appreciated, I have al-alre…already said, further foreplay is not required."

Ignoring her, the tactician continued running his tongue slowly along the left side of her abdomen, tracing out the mage's trim muscles as his fingers danced slow circles along her flat stomach.

His initial touches were simple, yet unrelenting. With his mouth alternating between deep and light kisses across her body, hands caressing her with a gentle passion and his breath tickling warm across her flushed skin, he remained silent, letting the room fill only with her slowly intensifying gasps, taking his time and exploring her top to toe, thoroughly pleasuring every millimetre of her body…

Every part, that was, except where he could feel her yearning for most. Holding himself carefully, just barely above her, Robin left her squirming under him, letting her juices drip wet down her thighs and never quite directly touching her aching pussy.

And slowly, slowly, her shudders came faster, slowly her breathing became shallower and slowly all the tension began to flow from her body. Slowly, she began to not just accept but desire his touch and slowly, her emotionless façade cracked around her, a smouldering passion growing in the crumbling remains. Because, of course, despite her dispassionate personality and regardless of her words, or even her actions. Miriel was a woman too. And right now, she was a woman thirsting for more.

Watching carefully, marvelling at every shudder or sigh the stoic mage couldn't hold back only redoubled Robin's resolve, it had taken some time already and would take even more, but he was in no hurry. She wanted this, as badly as he did, all that was left was for her to give in, to finally abandon her stubborn pride and give in to the pleasure.

"H-Haa, Haaa." Another unsuppressed shiver ran hot through her and now there was no hiding the laboured sounds of her breathing.

Pulling himself further down, he rolled his hands back over her body, running them down her sides and over her hips, finally sliding them around to the small of her back as his tongue teased further inwards, crossing over her waist and trailing slowly across the overly sensitive skin of her thighs.

"A-Haa, hahaaa." Panting wide eyed, her waist bucked an inch off the bed in an instinctive accommodation as his fingers slid lower, her heart hammering even faster as she felt them wrapping around her ass, firmly squeezing and kneading her soft flesh.

Kissing across her body, carefully keeping his lips at all times no more than a few inches from her throbbing core, Robin could feel her control breaking, her movements coming faster as the desire within her grew and the last vestiges of her self-restraint were sundered by a simple, instinctive _need_. Twisting and turning under him, Miriel's legs kicked out involuntarily, trembling uncertainly in the air and now, even without looking, he could imagine just how hard she must be clenching her teeth, how tightly her hands would be clinging to the brim of her hat, as she fought for whatever control she still remembered she possessed.

He wondered if she still remembered why she was holding back, or if she even cared.

"Ah-Ha! H-Haannaa!"

He slid another inch down, even closer to the heat of her entrance, massaging her round ass then suddenly sucking hard directly onto her pelvic bone.

"HA-Haaa, Hangg-!"

Her breath caught in her throat and Robin felt her entire body seize up, her back arching off the bed and all her muscles instantly tensed, as if a jolt of lighting had speared through her. Grasping the initiative, the tactician was merciless, pressing her even harder into her, he dragged his lips right over her hips, kissing the very length of her pelvis.

"GHHA- UGGHHAAA!"

And finally, with her body trembling violently in his arms, Miriel's resolve finally shattered. Throwing her head back, with her mouth wide open, her moans echoed loud around the room.

* * *

 _It took him five minutes to make her plead._

"R-Robin, GN-GNaaa, H-Haaa!" Miriel's moans came unhindered now, louder with each movement the tactician's tongue made over her flushed skin and stronger each time his breath tickled against her throbbing pussy. "Rob-Robin! I do-don't understand the purpose of, of these actions."

He couldn't blame her confusion, with her juices dripping thick down her thighs, there was no doubt Miriel was easily wet enough to accept him now. Still, taking his time dragging his tongue down the length of her outer lips, the tactician remained silent. Even if he'd wished to, it wasn't something he could easily explain, he doubted he could even put it into words. It was the fire inside him, the same burning instincts, a competitive thrill and need to dominate he'd always felt. It was stronger than ever now, even with his desires sated and control maintained, still his needs crackled like an inferno within him, always, always he wanted more.

It wasn't enough for her to simply accept him.

"AU-GHUAAA!" Miriel's body shuddered again, her hips almost leaping from his grip as his finger pressed gently against her clit. "Hgnaa! Ahhaa."

She had to _need_ him. To _desire_ him.

"R-Ro-ROBIN!" Again his name tumbled from her lips and again her fingers gripped his hair, tugging uncontrollably each time he sucked tenderly on her labia.

She needed to _beg_ for him.

"Th-This…This is, Robin, I wish…." Desperately forcing back some composure, Miriel tried to force the words out with some manner of calm. "It is di-difficult for me to continue like this. R-Robin! Wa-wait, please. I, I would prefer to feel you… directly."

Kissing passionately against her clit, still he gave no answer and still he kept from pushing even a single finger inside her- from sating any part of her yearning to be filled. Still, he continued relentlessly teasing her outer lips, and still, he kept her trembling and moaning… Always inches from an orgasm, but always unable to finish.

Miriel's legs clenched around his head once more, her body shivering and her words only barely heard through her moans. "Your actions, this is a-almost maddening."

She was close now, so close. He knew there wasn't long to wait now, only the last few strips of her pride still remained, only a faint echo of her reason still lingered within her. She wanted this, with every fibre of her being, she wanted this. She just needed to accept it. She just needed to ask for it.

A further minute passed, silent save for the mage's trembling moans, then another after that, but still he remained patient, and still, the ache for release within her only rose, higher and higher, until nothing else existed, until nothing else mattered- nothing but a primal, guttural craving. There was no tension in her anymore, nor an ounce of restraint.

"Robin…"

And finally, with her words dripping with lust and hips trembling before his face, finally Miriel gave in. Finally, she pleaded for more.

"P-Please. Please Robin!"

* * *

 _It took him one minute to make her submit._

"This is illogical." She gasped, forcing the words out as her pussy bucked once more against where his cock was pressing hard against her entrance, held in place at her opening and pushing her lips wide around his glans. "I, I have already given my consent."

"Miriel." Robin scolded, breathing her name into the base of her neck as he ran fast kisses along her clavicle. "You have to make it clear."

Her legs tightened around him, but again he pulled back, refusing to allow her to draw him inside her and smirking at the disappointed moan she let out in response.

"Your _husband_ is surely listening." He whispered, stressing the title and shivering as the fire inside him crackled joyously at his words. He didn't know where these words were coming from, but they fell easily from his lips regardless. "So, you have to say it clearly. You have to make sure that he knows. You're not forcing yourself, this isn't some experiment. You have to say it, exactly what you want."

"I…" She screwed her eyes closed and a heavy pause settled between them as she examined her feelings. "I feel a strange reluctance."

"Oh? That's unlike you." He pointed out. Miriel didn't bother with sentimentality and barely worried about emotions, for her, if something was true, it was true.

Her arms were tight around his neck, yet no matter how many times her mouth opened or closed, no sound came out. Another heavy silence filled the room impatiently and Robin held back, waiting, letting her speak, slowly teasing the admission from her- the truth they both knew in this moment.

"I… I desire…" She swallowed, her words almost a whisper. "My, my body appears to be eager for i-intercourse. I wish to feel your phallus in-inside me."

"Miriel…" He scolded once more, leaning back and placing his hands beside her head, staring down, directly into her eyes, watching as she trembled from the warring emotions within her- lust, nervousness, guilt and pleasure all fighting for control.

Biting her lip, the mage looked away, and another silence passed between them, longer this time, with each second stretched to its breaking point. Letting go of his neck, her hands reached again to the brim of her hat, twisting it in her fingers, frustration and impatience welling like a fire within her. She'd never been teased like this, never been held so close, so firmly against what she wanted, it was more than she'd ever felt before, more than she could take… Until she knew, clearer than she'd ever known anything, that she'd waited so long for this, she couldn't wait anymore! Not another moment!

"Robin." Her voice was louder now, any remaining hesitations already overcome by need. "I want you. I want you to _fuck_ me."

 _'Finally.'_ He leaned up, his back arching and a blazing pleasure thrumming irresistibly through him. The castle gates were open. Conquest. _'Finally.'_

"Robin!" There was only lust in her voice now. Only need. Her legs squeezed his and her hands clung imploringly to his arms as she begged. "P-Please, please _fuck_ me! I want it!"

"Of course."

Dropping down to his elbows, Robin rolled his hips over, pushing forward and at long last, smoothly sinking himself inside her.

The first few inches of his cock pushed forward and Miriel's eyes shot wide in response, her back arching off the bed and hands jolting hard to his back- leaving the mage gripping tight to his shoulder blades, instantly left moaning and panting as she felt her inner walls stretching tight around him.

"Nnghh." Robin grunted, gritting his teeth and barely pausing a moment to savour her pleasant constriction before sinking a few inches deeper now. "Nhgh!" Soon her walls were wrapped almost vice-like around him, the intensity coming from all sides as he pushed back her innermost walls, moving further inside than she'd ever felt before. His cockhead slowly smoothly forced her eager tunnel wide around him, carving out the untouched territory at the back of her pussy- claiming it for himself.

"Ughaa… Haa, I-I, th-this is…" She babbled senselessly, her words, usually so crisp and certain, now coming out as little more than wanton pants. "G-Good! It's, it's amazing!"

Hearing Miriel's shuddering cries, feeling just how greedily she accepted him, how frantically her body now trembled- reacting in pleasure to every movement he made, the last of Robin's own self-restraint finally evaporated. Sighing happily, he paused for one last moment, relishing the sight before him, of the Shepherd's stoic scientist gasping in unfamiliar bliss, he took tight hold of the bedsheets and sucked in a deep breath…

"Ughnngg."

…Before driving himself forward with a roar! Slamming the rest of his length hard inside her, hilting himself right to the back of her tunnel.

"Ahn-GHUUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shrieking a wild yell, Miriel's entire body clenched instantly tight around him, her fingers digging hard into his shoulders and legs clenching wantonly around him as her body was rocketed abruptly over her long awaited peak! Screaming and thrashing, in that moment, her every thought, her every rationality was all destroyed and all replaced instead with a singular, primal _need_. An impossibly strong ache she'd never known before, the knowledge that she needed this, that she would always need this- the feeling of surrendering like this, of feeling him filling her, being stuffed full with his length.

"Mghaaa." Robin moaned, leaning back with a happy smile as her pussy pulsed tight around the entirety of his shaft, groaning as her body trembled under him, her pussy squeezing almost painfully as the aftershocks of her orgasm speared through her.

"I-Ah, I…" Mouth open and eyes blank, Miriel's words trailed away as he slowly settled himself comfortably within her, rocking gently back and forth against the deepest recesses of her body. "That…"

Letting her adjust to feeling her pussy moulded around the shape of his cock, Robin contented himself holding in place, stroking his fingers teasingly along her neck for the next few minutes as he watched the light slowly returning to the mage's eyes.

"Fascinating." She breathed finally, her face flushed in a heady blush and her face plastered in an uncharacteristic giddy smile as she weakly reached up to re-adjust her glasses once more. "I-Ahng, I believe your phall- …your _cock_ is pressed, gnng, directly against my posterior fornix. Haahn, that is, that is not something I thought possible."

"Oh?" He smirked, unable to help but enjoy the sight of the usually straight-laced mage losing even the barest façade of a scientific demeanour, her voice was quaking with unrestrained pleasure now. "That's a good thing?"

"It's… I have ngh, never felt the like. To imagine that I would reach orgasm simply from inser-" Cutting herself off with a small smile, Miriel's analysis was interrupted for the third time this night, but instead, this time, by herself with a sudden realisation she had no desire for any more discussion. Smiling wantonly back up at the tactician, her arms reached out, locking around his neck and pulling his lips hungrily down to hers, leaning forward into him their tongues met this time in an unquestionably passionate embrace.

"Mmah, m-more." She begged once more, kissing him with thoughtless desire and already shaking her hips back against his, desperately rocking his length back and forth within her slick tunnel. "More."

Laughing in reply, Robin needed no further inducements. Leaning heavily against her, he dragged the full length of his cock back through her pussy, grinning maliciously at the sight of her head falling back, mouth open wide in a shuddering moan. "You've been asking for it all this time." He accused. "You can't wait, can you?"

"I-I, UGH-GHAAAAA!" His cock drove back into her and Miriel's answer turned into a scream, her cries echoing loud around the room as he pulled himself out once more, driving roughly back in a second later. Groaning and gasping, he didn't bother waiting for her response, quickly building to a fast rhythm until he was soon pouring himself wildly into her, slamming his cock hard against the back of her tunnel and stretching the very limits of her deepest walls, again and again, over and over. "GHN-R-Ro-ROBIN! W-Wai, wait, th-AIGHAAA!"

Her joyous cries filled the room and despite how desperately tight her pussy remained around him, sucking against him as if she refused to be without him, the only tension in the mage's body was her lust for him. All resistance, all reluctance or hesitation she'd held had been completely replaced. There wasn't a single reason to hold back, nor a single argument for going easy. He wanted this. She wanted this. It was all that was left, the most basic of human desires, a simple primeval need.

"You-ghna, You love it, don't you?" He grunted, gasping as her walls pulled even tighter around him in response, her waist rising against him as if she refused to let him go. "Is this what you wanted? Wh-gnaaa, what you came here for?"

A pause, her eyes screwed closed, her mouth opened, and for a moment no answer came out. The same "strange" reluctance she'd mentioned earlier, proof that despite her personality, no matter her disposition, Miriel was still a woman, she was still a wife.

"Y-YES! YES!" The admission came a second later, her body arcing off the bed with the words and her legs locking even tighter around him, pulling his cock as deep inside her as possible.

Ultimately, perhaps more than anything else, Miriel defined herself by truth and results. She was, in many ways, the most honest of all the Shepherds.

"M-MORE! YES!" She screamed, again and again, begging for more with each time his cock slammed against the same spot at the back of her pussy, with each time his glans scraped forcefully along all her weakest spots. "YeeEES! Ke-Keep ggn, keep going! Yes! I-I'm, I'm going to, I'm! RobIIINNNNN!"

Again her body clenched tight around him and again he was sent gasping as he felt her pussy pulsing desperately around him, her walls gripping manically across his entire length. "Nngghaa!" He grunted in response, his own breathing coming faster now as the fire inside grew ever hotter, his blazing needs crackling furiously through his soul.

Miriel's head fell away from him, thrown to the side with mouth agape and tongue frantically panting for breath as she came hard. But Robin didn't pause for even a single beat this time. "Hngaa, Miriel, yeah, th-that's good!" Even with her mind lost to the pleasure, her walls were milking him harder than ever, her hips shuddering automatically in time to his movements, her body having long since accepted his lead.

Gods! It all felt so good, too good! Better than he'd ever expected from the serious, expressionless scientist! After all the teasing and all the anticipation, feeling her surrendering to him like this, seeing Miriel- of all people, utterly lost in pleasure, was exhilarating almost beyond belief and already he could feel his own peak rising fast in response. "Gods!" He repeated, feeling his release coming faster with each time the stoic mage's fingers dug into his back, harder with each time he saw the dazed look in her eyes and stronger with each scream she cried, her enviable vocabulary now reduced to little more than pants and moans.

Whether the time passed in minutes or seconds, Robin couldn't tell, with the fire inside him burning away any restraint, his hard fought control faded faster than ever before! He couldn't stop, he couldn't even slow down, his mind, his very existence was filled with him and, with the incredible sensation of his cock slamming hard into her deepest walls, feeling it being milked and sucked by her entire tunnel. His own peak built inexorably within him.

It shouldn't feel this good. She was his friend's wife. Her husband was surely hearing them fuck right now. Gods! This was crazy! Even for how insane his life had become since his resurrection, this was messed up beyond belief. Just a few short weeks ago it would have been outside his wildest imagination, but now…

Now, none of that mattered.

Right now, in the entire world, only one thing mattered.

"M-Miriel! GHNG, I'm getti-I'm gonna cum!"

Her faded eyes shot wide in response, but with her mouth already wide open in a guttural moan and hips bucking frantically against his, she couldn't possibly force an answer out.

"Ahgn, y-you got even tighter, the, the moment I said that!" He taunted her once again. The words came without a thought, without any plan, spurred on only by the crushing instincts within him. "That excites you, doesn't it! That's what you want to feel? You want to feel me cum _inside_ you!"

Once again she hesitated…but this time, it was only for the barest possible moment, only long enough for her body to jolt against him, a violent shudder of anticipation pulling her hips from the bed and her legs locking desperately around his waist, driving him as deep within her as she could possibly take.

"YES!"

His release exploded, his cock jolting upwards and pressing forcefully against her cervix this time. "Ungh-GUUUUUAAA!" Jet after jet of thick, hot cum erupted directly into her room, flooding it instantly as her pussy suddenly constricted around him, automatically milking every last drop of his load as it sprayed roughly across her innermost walls, until every last inch of her tunnel was painted with his seed.

With her eyes rolled back in her head and lips pursed in a silent scream, Miriel's body remained locked tight around him, sheer instinct alone driving her as she attempted to wring everything from him, the feeling of his release already searing through her and driving her far beyond anything she could have possibly imagined. She'd came hard, the moment she'd spoken, the first orgasm slamming into her like a thunderbolt and then again, and again, over and over, smaller but with no less intensity, she peaked, each time his cock twitched and unloaded within her.

Lost in bliss, without a single thought, it wasn't until almost a minute later that she finally unlatched herself from him, falling dizzily back into the mattress as the adrenaline within her slowly faded, the scorching pleasure still ebbing within her as she slowly regained her bearings.

"My…" She breathed, chest heaving as her head slumped to the side, relaxing into the soft mattress. "That was…Fascinating. I-Incredible even."

"Mmmm." Robin agreed, groaning in satisfaction and taking a small moment to savour the afterglow as he slowly pulled out, dragging his length still hard from between her legs. "Yeah… Yeah, it really was. It was, you were amazing."

Blinking in surprise at his sudden withdrawal, Miriel wasn't given a moment to respond. "O-Ohha?" She squeaked, feeling him take firm hold of her waist, turning her carefully over to her stomach and raising her hips off the bed.

"Yeah." He laughed, wasting no time in aligning himself back at her entrance, rolling his shoulders and giving her a second to prepare before smoothly pushing back into her soaked pussy. "That was an incredible warm up."

"O-OhAHNNGGGA!"

Grabbing tight to her hat with a cry, Miriel fell face forwards into the bed, burying her head in the covers as Robin's cock pushed her smoothly forward. Her mind was still spinning and her body was still tingling with pleasure, almost overloaded from the previous intensity… And yet, her hips were already in motion, sliding back against Robin's slower thrust and eagerly taking his length within her once more. There was a fire she could feel burning within her now, an ache for more that came from her very soul.

* * *

 _It took him two hours to make her his._

"Ungaa…" Falling from Robin's lap, Miriel slid forward, collapsing facedown onto the bed with a weak moan, only barely retaining enough presence of mind to notice the tactician finally relaxing as he slumped heavily down beside her.

Both her hat and glasses had been lost sometime during the night, and so, now without a trace of clothing, with her face deeply flushed, her auburn hair thoroughly messed up and tongue hanging limply from her mouth, Miriel had lost every ounce of her usual decorum. Utterly dishevelled, plastered in sweat, drooling saliva and with her body coated inside and out with the tactician's cum, she looked nothing like the emotionless scientist the Shepherds had known for so many years- it was a sight no-one had seen before, one a distant voice in the back of her head told her, that only Robin was worthy of seeing.

"Mmmmaaah." She sighed, her body still shivering from the residual pleasure as the hours' worth of bliss spent in his arms continuing to thrum gently through her. It was a heady sensation, one that somehow filled her with a deep sense of satisfaction and contentment, the kind she'd only ever felt before for fleeting moments following a scientific breakthrough.

Her body shuddered once more, tingling with the thought and another soft moan slipped unhindered past her lips as she sank further into the mattress, finding herself enjoying the wanton pleasure of soaking in Robin's seed. It was warm and pleasant across her back and over her breasts, it was thick and sticky down her throat, but more than any of that, she savoured the feeling of it dripping from both her holes, the sensation of his multiple releases running thick down her thighs and pooling beneath her.

It was a comforting delight she'd never expected, yet another new sensation in a night that had been full of them. "Ungmmmmmm."

Miriel had considered anal sex before, of course. She'd even discussed it with Henry once, outlining the details and compiling a report on the practice… However, her conclusion had been against it and she'd always dismissed it as an unnecessary and pointless task. Now, however, after receiving three loads deep within her pussy and two more in her previously-virgin ass, she had already thoroughly reconsidered that conclusion.

 _'The feeling of being... entirely filled, of being thoroughly taken. Is not to be underestimated.'_

A slight guilt tugged distantly at her, reminding her that it had been with Robin and not Henry she'd made this discovery. But she couldn't find any scientific merit in that worry, so she dismissed it. It was the knowledge that was important after all, not the partner she learned it with.

"Robin." She spoke, rolling over to face the tactician as she tested her voice. A new conclusion was becoming apparent as her she re-considered the night's events. "I believe that I made a miscalculation."

"Oh?" He hummed, her words knocking him from his own pleasant daze.

"Yes. I had assumed, given your bachelorhood and my assumptions of your character, that you were a virgin. Ergo, the book I provided you. I wished to facilitate your knowledge in sexual satisfaction, for both our sakes." She paused, and Robin couldn't help but smile as he saw her eyes light up, her face flushing again as she spoke. "I, after your… Your performance… I believe my assumptions were in error."

"Miriel, what're you talking about?" He laughed, reaching a hand under her and pulling the mage's light body into his arms. "I read that book of yours from cover to cover."

"O-Oh?"

It was a lie, but from the way she snuggled warmly against him, he knew it was one that made her happy.

"Heh." He chuckled, smiling at the sight of her settling gently into his embrace as he reached down and dragged the bedsheets over them. Closing his eyes, he finally relaxed, letting his mind drift away as he soaked in the sheer satisfaction he was feeling.

It was insanity really, when he thought about it, almost beyond belief. The idea that he would sleep with Olivia one day and then Miriel the next, two of the most attractive Shepherds, two almost polar opposites and both married. He should feel terrible about it, he knew, yet even despite himself he couldn't help but feel a strange pride at the idea of it, his ego glowing as he compared just how eagerly Olivia had been with him, in this same bed, not even a day before. And, that wasn't even considering his other liaisons, the knowledge that he could have Tharja or Lissa whenever he wanted, or both of them together… And Lucina, of course.

It was incredible, like something out of a dream. It was nothing he'd ever thought he'd wanted, yet something he also knew he was fast growing accustomed to. _'Is that also part of this, my instincts?'_ The idea that this would somehow be normal, that he would find himself as comfortable as he was with such a reckless situation? He didn't know, he couldn't know.

All he knew was the taste of it was slowly leaving him wanting more.

The flames within him smouldered appreciatively and somehow, the guilt he knew he should be feeling, wasn't quite so near.

 _'Well…'_ He considered, pushing those thoughts from his mind and looking over to where Miriel was already asleep, wrapped securely in his arms. _'That's not really so surprising.'_ After all, why should he feel guilty? He had Henry's enthusiastic permission and, after all, he'd done all this to help his friend…hadn't he?

* * *

The next day, Miriel's promptness surprised Robin once again.

Having blinked himself awake just in time to see the mage finish gathering her clothes in the morning light, slipping from his office with one last glowing smile in his direction, he hadn't expected her to return for some time, at least for the rest of the day.

And yet, barely a few hours later, here she was- standing before him once more and this time clutching a thick logbook against her chest as she shut the door behind her. Thankfully, being in the midst of summer, it had been a warm enough morning that Robin had kept the windows open since he'd woken up, so the room wasn't still suffocating with the smell of sex and sweat.

"Robin." She began, keeping her usual placid expression in place and nodding a simple greeting before he could say a word. "I wished to report on the results of last night's experiment."

"Oh?" He grinned, pushing himself up from his desk and over to her. "That didn't take long."

Adjusting her glasses with a slight flush, Miriel faltered a moment. "Er, w-well, do keep in mind, these are only the preliminary findings. Long term viability remains to be seen."

"Of course."

"However, I can confirm that the initial response appears to be highly positive." She added, her eyes shining happily as she found herself back in her element. "My husband described it as a pain unlike any he'd ever felt before. Knowledge of, and participation in, my infidelity seems to have been incomparable to any past experience he has, he stated it to be a truly unique sensation. Judging from his demeanour this morning, it appears to have been easily the most exciting thing to happen to him since our return to Ylisstol."

Humming, she chewed on her thoughts for another second. "He also claimed to have masturbated five times last night in response. Although, it's unclear what role that has in our overall conclusion."

"I… See." Robin repeated with a wince, not sure just what to think about the idea of Henry getting off from hearing him sleeping with Miriel. He'd accustomed himself to the idea of Tharja watching him with Lucina, but still…

 _'Are all dark mages like this?'_ At least the wards were back in place now. He'd made sure of that first thing this morning, he had no intention of putting on a repeat performance.

"Therefore, it seems logical that the next step is to track these findings over a repeated study. I wished to make sure you were agreeable to th-"

That was more like it.

"Definitely." He grinned, closing the distance between them and taking hold of her waist, pulling her smoothly against him.

"I-Ah, R-Robin!" Miriel yelped in surprise, but there was no stiffness in her this time as she fell against him, nor any hesitation as their lips met and this time, as her lips parted and her tongue accepted him into her mouth, they came together in a soft, passionate, morning's greeting. "Mhmmaa."

Relaxing into their embrace, her body softened against his, her large breasts pushing heavily into his chest and her hands sliding around his neck, giving into her own desires as she pulled him deeper into her, letting him take control, pushing her carefully back through the room.

It wasn't until her back came into contact with his desk that she finally pulled away, instantly realising his intentions. "A-Ah. Wa-wait. Robin, I- *ahem*That, that is _not_ why I came here this morning."

"Oh?" He breathed, sliding his lips down to her neck as his hands moved to squeeze her round ass. Honest or not, it was a little hard to believe her words from the way she was leaning back into the solid weight behind her, nor from the feeling of her legs spreading around his- letting his length press hard into her through their clothes.

"Of, of course not. I came to simply, to organise a schedule that would fit with both our timeta-"

"No."

"Wh-What?"

"No." He repeated, his voice firm and unyielding, shifting easily into the same commanding tone he'd used when giving orders so many times before. "No schedule. No rosters"

"I don't… Robin, surely it is logical to ma-"

"I don't care how you organise it with Henry." He had little doubt she had some precise system with her husband, something efficient that would ensure they maintained the minimum marital time for a healthy relationship, without compromising her work. "But, I won't be just some timeslot in your diary."

"I…" Caught entirely off guard, Miriel swallowed heavily.

"When you want this, when you want me, you come to me. When I want you, I'll come to you." Pausing, he pushed himself harder against her, gripping tight to her ass and lifting her unresisting up to a seated position atop his desk. "And. Right now, I want you."

Flushing, Miriel looked away. "I, I told Henry that I would be back shortly." Despite her words, her legs remained open around him and she made no attempt to get down.

"Even better then." He assured her, reaching out and taking the diary from her hands, flicking it across the room onto the floor. "Think how he'll feel when you don't return. He knows you're with me, he'll know for certain why you're late. What you're doing."

Reaching back out, he pushed against her shoulders, easing her down onto his desk with an easy smile.

It was something he'd noticed years ago, after the war against Gangrel and something that remained true for any of the Shepherds, even this long after the wars. If ever they were put on the spot, caught off guard or unsure, they always looked to him for instruction. The moment he put away his natural, friendly, persona and talked like their commander once more, they listened.

It was the result of a lifetime of battle, the very same obedient instincts that had so many times saved so many lives on the battlefields…

"V-Very well… That seems logical."

…And now those same instincts were responsible for the breathless gasp Miriel let out as Robin hiked her dress up over her hips.

They didn't need a roster, or a schedule. She would come to him now. Whenever she ached for him, whenever she wanted him, whenever her timetable said she was meant to be with her husband. He knew that.

Because she was his now.

* * *

 **A/N:** First off, just as with the Olivia chapter, let me state clearly. I'm not bashing Henry here, even with Robin's thoughts or doubts about him, he's still a beloved comrade and someone that risked his life to save the world. He's a hero, regardless of his reasons. Remember that Robin's literally breaking his own ethics as he covers up for him, even keeping this from Chrom. So no, Henry isn't my favourite character, but I don't have anything against him. Hell, if nothing else, at least he enjoyed himself!

Regardless, this time we had a little more of Robin thinking on his feet! And now, hopefully after seeing this and the previous chapter, and realising they were originally one, you can understand why it took so long getting them out! But, things are gonna move a little faster now, Miriel is all sorted and due to the circumstances of her situation, doesn't have the same amount of guilt or worries that say, Olivia or Lissa have to work through, so we're going to go straight into the next girl!

However, on the topic of the time for these chapters to come out, one of the things I regularly hear from my readers is how much they'd like faster updates (ideally without sacrificing quality of course). I absolutely understand, I've got some amazing scenes planned for when we have more of the cast involved, I can't wait to showcase scenes with Tiki and Say'ri, or Lucina, Severa and Cynthia, all the crazy combinations that you can't see anywhere else. I'd love to get these chapters out faster, believe me, I spend a lot of time on them. However, the biggest roadblock is obviously my work and the time I spend there.

So, I'll put out a strange question now, from something I've seen gaining traction around the internet. What would your reaction be if I was to setup a (P)atreon for this, would you be offended at the idea? Would you be interested in supporting this story like that if it meant that I could take less shifts and open up more time to working on this? If nothing else, it'd give a steady stream of progress updates and I'd be more than willing to let any supporters vote in or suggest pairings and scenes for bonus chapters? (Really wanna see Robin/Anna/Anna/Anna or maybe some really niche pairing like Robin/Maribelle/Cherche, that could be your chance).

Despite how much time I spend on this story (almost all my free time honestly) I'm not sure how I feel about setting something like that up for a fanfic. So, it's just an idea at this stage, but one that could potentially let me get the chapters out significantly faster, if there was any interest in it, tell me how you feel, I'm interested.

Anyhow, on more fun news, there's a new poll up, this time you get to directly tell me which Dragon you prefer! So go vote, and make your voice heard.

And, up next… Robin takes up a new hobby, but, does our illustrious tactician really have what it takes to become a Dragon Tamer? Find out next time in "Dragons: Balls Deep!"


	11. Bonus - A Return To Form

**Bonus – A Return to Form**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hah! As anyone following along to my weekly updates would be able to tell you, this chapter ended up taking a few weeks longer than expected. Not due to feature creep this time, but simply due to wanting to make sure I did the best job I could with what's ended up as something of a rather detailed character study, thus it's significantly larger than the last few chapters. So, this may be a little more in depth from a character examination standpoint than some of my previous chapters. I'll be interested to hearing what you think of it.

Two quick notes:

Animus-Toil: You've got PM's turned off, so I can't reply to you.

My illustrious guest reviewer: My previous attempt to engage you was meant to explain things, but you seem to have simply ignored my explanations and gone around it (ie. Gregor's ending had him get back to work AFTER seeing her, he didn't see her, so he doesn't get back to work). I'd be more than happy to discuss this with you by PMs or whatever other channel you prefer, as I said, I've put a tremendous amount of work into this story, I stand behind anything I've written and all decisions I've made. I'm not going to continue answering you like this.

As one final note, I'd just like to share a wonderful note I was sent my of my readers. "I guess you could say that Robin changed his job to being a baker. Why? Cause he makes creampies at 5am!"

Mwahahaha. More like that! Please!

* * *

 _Sometimes true freedom is the answer you find for yourself, not the answer you always expected it to be, or the answer you always thought it should be._

* * *

Finally, with the evening sun setting red over the golden dunes, the nobles, petitioners and courtiers began to file from the room, each leaving with one final reverent bow towards their watching lord, before finally letting the long day draw slowly to a close.

And, finally, with the audience gone and the King slumping heavily back into his seat- his stoic gaze dissolving into a wary smile and with his eyes the only ones to see her, Olivia began to rise from her place at the foot of the throne.

Her body moved automatically, swaying and sliding, she followed the movements inside her heart without needing thought or any kind of instruction. Guided only by her soul, her very being was open on display in her movements, as if lit by a beacon, her very thought and feeling was all bared with naked honesty. And yet, despite that, she was happy- relieved to be able to simply lose herself in the motions and comforted by the quiet solitude they shared, together as the lord and his dancer.

The palace was unfamiliar. She was dancing in a gilded hall like none she'd ever seen.

So too was her clothing. Wrapped in black and purple, she was covered in thin silks, finer than any she'd ever touched.

But her lord… Dropping to a knee for a moment, before slowly raising herself up, shivering at the feeling of his eyes tracking along her body, Olivia looked up towards him with a happy sigh. She knew this man, her liege, with every fibre of her being.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight." Robin chuckled, his eyes sparking as the fatigue cloaking him slowly disappeared, his incredible strength beginning to return once more.

Her heart fluttered at his words, racing at having his attention, but she didn't speak- she had no need to, her dance said more than she ever could. Picking up the pace, with her arms wrapping tight around her body, her feet glided lightly over the ground. Swaying her hips in a large, lusty circle, her fingers began to unfurl from around her, sliding down and outlining the smooth, sensual curves of her body, leading his eyes across her, from the gentle shake of her breasts around to the tight bounce of her ass.

Heart racing even faster, her toes kicked lightly across the stone floor and her feet glided across the ground. Spinning and weaving across the full length of the room, the silent performance was akin to a cry to the heavens, her actions told a story of contentment and adoration, a fulfilled yearning and a love that had become twinned with worship.

She displayed everything in her motions, letting her dancing speak for her, all the words she could never get right. Her very self was open for him, she had nothing to hide and no reason to do so. Right now, lost in her dancing, the rest of the world faded slowly into the distance and all other thoughts floated away- there was no reason to worry about anything else, no reason to think about anything else, no reason to focus on anything else…anything but him.

"Olivia…" He breathed, not one single movement of hers escaping his notice.

And so, under his watchful eyes, on and on she danced, as the seconds turned into minutes and the sun dipped even lower over the horizon.

She watched as he leaned forward, straightening his back and sitting taller in place as her movements came faster. Flashing a bright smile over her shoulder as she turned away from him, Olivia shook her hips quickly back and forth, trailing her hands roughly down her thighs and tugging the thin silken coverings to the side, a lascivious grin spreading across her face as more of her body was shown to him, her long, toned legs, tight round ass and creamy thighs all bare before him. All for him only.

She watched as the familiar fire burning bright in his eyes once more-, his lips turning into a familiar, hungry smirk as her movements deepened. Slinking with deliberate steps to within a half metre from the throne, she slowly arched herself backward, cupping her generous bust as she leaned almost parallel to the ground. Sliding her fingers below the midnight-black chest wrappings- she ensured he could see every movement she made as her hands began to knead her breasts, moving in long, thick, strokes and filling the silent hall with her quiet moans.

Again and again, she extended her performance, the story of her dance slowly changing as all her emotions were laid open and it instead took on a tone almost akin to religious worship- and still, she didn't stop. How could she? Just seeing the long day falling from his shoulders filled her with the greatest contentment she'd ever known. Before her sat one of the most important men in the world, a lodestar that entire countries turned to- and, she was his support, the small pillar that gave everything to hold up the giant pantheon, how could she possibly do less than all she could?

He wanted her. He needed her. This magnificent man had use of her… It was with those reminders and the accompanying thrill that never failed to follow them that sent Olivia's tale into its crescendo. Dropping to the floor as the music inside her exploded into a fever pitch, she slowly let her dance come to an end as she curled herself up tight, into a ball.

Bowing her head in welcome submission and curling her left leg underneath her ass, she withdrew almost herself, pushing all focus and all attention only upon her right leg as she slid it forward, planting it flat upon the warm stone tiles and running her hands adoringly down its length…and, around the beautiful golden shackle that covered her ankle- her most prized possession.

Still curled up on the ground, a light shiver ran down her spine the moment her fingers brushed tenderly over the cool metal and another quiet moan was released into the evening air.

When Robin had company, it would be bound to a thin golden chain, binding her in place at the seat of his throne. But, when they were alone, she would be released- to dance for him, to soothe him…to please him, however she could. The chain came and went at his command, created or dismissed upon his whims with but a simple wave of his hand, but the shackle always remained.

With her eyes lowered reverently toward the floor, she didn't bother trying to keep her composure, heady smile breaking across her face the moment her fingers traced along the its outline,

With her eyes lowered respectfully toward the floor, she didn't bother to restrain the smile that broke across her face as her fingers traced a path along the smooth rounded outline, stroking loving across where his markings and crest were engraved deep into the metal. Nothing she owned mattered as much as this, it was a symbol of her place, her role- where she belonged and who she belonged to. It was a reminder, that she was always wanted, that she was always needed. Olivia wore it with more pride than she'd ever worn anything before in her life- all her shoes were open top and none of her dresses nor any of her finery ever hid her right leg from view. All could see, at all times, the proof of his ownership upon her and the immense pride she had at that knowledge.

It was her greatest comfort and the kindest gift anyone had ever given her. No matter where she was or how the world changed, Olivia knew she would never be lonely, she knew she would never be left behind again. It was a reminder, whenever she needed one, of her purpose, her reason to exist and that she belonged to his eyes only. She was his. Always.

"Marvellous." He breathed, pulling her from her thoughts as he settled back onto the throne with a sigh. "You always know just what I need."

Heart fluttering again at his words as she smiled gratefully up at the man, she had no doubt of his sincerity. She could see it in the relaxed ease now settled upon his face and, even more so, upon the arousal she could see in him, his thick rod straining hard against his trousers.

Licking her lips as she unfurled from her position, Olivia slunk to the ground, stretching herself out and crawling towards him, her ass shaking from side to side as she crawled towards the throne and her heart racing in excitement as she finally settled between his legs, resting her hands on his thighs and laying her head gently in his lap.

"Then…" She whispered, breathing the words into his clothing as she let her lips lay reverently against his rigid length. "Will you allow me to look after you, my love?"

Even as she spoke the words, her fingers were already in motion, deftly unbuttoning his pants and sliding carefully into his smallclothes. Moving fast enough to satisfy her own burning hunger, but slow enough to allow for his rejection- she was, as ever, at his whims.

"Ah!" Lips pursed into a circle, she let out a quiet gasp as his cock was finally released into her soft hands. Leaning down and laying a loving kiss along its base, a shudder ran both up his length and down her spine. No matter how often she saw it, or how often he let her touch it, always she couldn't help but marvel at it- from the girth that needed two hands to fully encompass, to the length that had re-shaped her pussy for his private use, even to just the sensation of it lying now along her face, pulsing rock-hard against her… It was, in all senses, just like him, magnificent. "Mmm."

Running her tongue around his shaft with happy moan, she took her time, kissing slowly up the length as she felt her own juices running thick down her thighs. Right now, under the dying light of the waning sun, Olivia's world consisted of only the two of them.

His mistresses would complain later, she knew, when they found out she hadn't invited them, they would call her selfish and accuse her of being greedy with Robin's affection, again. She couldn't blame them, she'd made just the same impassioned arguments countless times when it had been her that'd been too late to relieve their liege. She, more than anyone, knew how painful it was to be left out…but right now, she couldn't care. They weren't here and her impatience pressed at her far too strongly to ignore. She didn't have time to get anyone else when her lord needed her right now.

"Ahhm-haaa." Robin sighed, his hands laying firmly on her head, threading through her hair and urging her on. Humming happily into his cock in response, Olivia's heart was filled with a contentment only he'd ever provided her. She'd never felt as happy in all her life as she did like this, how had she lived without it? To feel so wanted, so desired and needed- to be owned like this. It was the greatest joy.

Sliding her lips along the underside of his length with a growing hunger, she didn't doubt once she was doing the right thing. She'd promised his wife she'd always take care of him and she'd promised herself the same. She hadn't said anything to him, of course, there'd been no need to, he'd never once doubted her service.

"Olivia…" Her name passed her lips once more, echoing around the empty throne room and her own arousal became almost impossible to ignore, the heat between her thighs and the excitement to taste him drowned out all other thoughts to a distant buzz.

Running her tongue, even faster now, around the crown of his cock, she knew, she couldn't possibly hold back even another moment. Holding him steady in her hands, she rose up higher, her mouth falling wide open as she eagerly gave in to her desires. Leaning down and placing one final kiss atop his glans, her tongue rolled out, guiding him in as she let his glans fill her mouth. "Mmm-"

A sudden, strange, feeling of emptiness washed over her. As if some great need was unfulfilled.

"-Mmah- Ahuh?"

Blinking herself awake into the same familiar bedroom as always, the dream slowly faded. "Ah." She sighed, stretching out across the bed as the evening light of her thoughts was slowly replaced by the dawning glare of reality, leaving her with a profound feeling of loss as it did so.

"Gods."

Groaning around as she flipped over onto her back, she could feel her heart racing and her breaths coming in quick gasps, even as the dream began to fade from her mind. She didn't bother checking how wet she was, the smouldering heat she could feel from her core, the same heat she'd felt ever since first fallen into Robin's embrace, already told her enough of that story.

And, somehow, none of this was surprising.

Ever since leaving his office the previous day, she'd hardly been able to get the tactician from her mind. She'd spent almost the entire day yesterday locked in a guilty, restless haze, as much dreading the recurring memories of everything they'd done together as relishing them. Having been too fearful of the raging desires to face him again in his office and without any practice scheduled with the Ylissean Exalted, she'd had absolutely nothing else to occupy her mind until exhaustion had finally caught up to her and she'd collapsed.

Breathing a deep sigh and resisting the urge to rub her legs together, Olivia pulled herself to a seated position. With all that considered, it was hardly a surprise that the handsome tactician would haunt her sleeping thoughts too, not when she could feel her whole body aching to be with him once more. _'It was so vivid.'_ Even now, sitting in a guilty puddle of her own juices, the dream didn't fade easily, she could still remember every detail, every sensation and feeling she'd experienced.

' _At least I kept my clothes on.'_ She consoled herself ruefully, that was better than she'd managed to do the last time she'd been around him.

Unfortunately, that compromise came with a stark reminder of just what she'd done instead.

"A-Ah!" She gasped, her mouth dropping and face burning a furious crimson as her mind cleared and she quite clearly pictured herself crawling across the room towards him, she could easily remember how she'd pulled his cock, hard, from his pants and…and… "Oh, oh my." Mind reeling, Olivia's blush burned even brighter, there was no way she could help but imagine it now, the way she'd been kneeling before him, how happily she'd been, holding his shaft tight in her hands and, and, how eagerly she'd began to swallow it… Even now, her body pulsed with a dull disappointment at being denied the ability to taste him.

"Gods!" She repeated, shaking her head as the images of her lips wrapped tight around Robin's cock refused to leave.

It was ridiculous! The very thought of it, of doing something like _that_ , it was like one of the bawdy tales she'd heard in one of the women's gossip circles, a salacious whisper shared between the female Shepherds…but not something anyone would ever actually do! She'd been furious with Gregor once, when he'd suggested she try it with him, even to this day that remained one of the few times she'd ever gotten angry with her husband. She was meant to be his wife, she'd told him, not his whore. She hadn't even considered debasing herself like that for a second, she'd been offended that he'd even asked it of her!

That wasn't the kind of woman she so desperately aspired to be for him, the kind of idea wife she wanted to be. She couldn't possibly imagine someone like Maribelle or Lucina ever doing such a thing! That wasn't how a _proper_ woman acted.

Her spinning mind crashed to a halt as an insidious reminder rose once again at the back of her mind… Proper women didn't dream about other men. Her heart clenched tight with an echo of the same dull guilt that had worn at her over the last day, after everything she'd already done worrying about her respectability now seemed patently ridiculous.

Sighing, Olivia pushed herself to her feet. It seemed keeping him off her mind was going to be even more difficult than she'd feared… The thick cloak still hung warmly around her otherwise naked body was proof enough of that. She'd never intended to sleep in it, Gods! She'd never intended to even wear it! Even now, with the urgency of her morning finally giving her the resolve to reluctantly slide the garment reluctantly from her shoulders, she couldn't explain what had prompted her to slip into it the previous morning… Only that, once she had, she'd found it perilously difficult to remove- somehow just wearing it had provided a strange comfort, a soothe for the ache she felt within her anytime she thought about Robin and about her decision to distance herself from him.

' _No, no. Not now.'_ Hanging the cloak back in place over her bedroom chair and pulling on some smallclothes, she hurriedly shook any such thoughts from her mind. Thinking about the tactician, or about any of the time they'd spent together would only send her mind spinning once more. She'd spent almost all of yesterday in a daze as she struggled to process it, but now, with her practice for the Ylissean Exalted starting in a few hours, she finally had something else she could focus on.

Unfortunately, the moment she opened her closet, trying instead to turn her attention towards deciding what to wear for the day, she was struck with an odd sense of unease. Shuffling through her clothes, she soon found herself turning aside her entire collection, once and then again, rifling through them over and over, until with a deep breath, she finally snagged a pale blue dress, a familiar one-piece she'd worn happily a hundred times before. Somehow, it all felt off today, somehow none of her clothes felt quite right. And, as she wrapped the cheap silks over her bare skin, she felt a small mote of frustration growing within her.

Slipping on her shoes only made it worse, and, after walking across the room to examine herself in the mirror, she found herself filled with a profound ache. Frowning deeper, she tried accentuating the outfit a little- tightening the ties around her neck until her large breasts were pulled completely taunt, her nipples straining hard against the cloth. "Hmmm." Even like this, she still felt somehow undressed. The answer danced right on the edge of her consciousness, just barely out of reach and, unable to quite put her finger on it, the more she looked at her reflection the more the tiny spark of discontent grew. Something was missing.

Undoing some of the fasteners around her waist, baring the smooth curve of her creamy white hips and the barest hint of anything underneath did nothing to help. Neither did her annoyance stop when, after a single moment of flustered hesitation, she tugged at the knot on the side of her panties, letting them fall to her feet and kicking them aside.

"A-Ah!" She gasped, staring in muted shock at her form in the mirror. This was far too far, further than she'd ever gone before, more than she'd ever dared or even dreamed! And yet, it felt…it felt right. Somehow, in that moment she knew, this was what she wanted, this is how she wished to present herself. "Hhaaa." She groaned angrily, even despite that, no matter how she adjusted her outfit, she could only frown. Something was wrong. It was as if all the colours on a painting were slightly muted, or as if a song was sung one octave off key, just the subtle, tugging knowledge within her telling her she was undressed, that she couldn't possibly go out like this.

Pursing her lips in frustration she turned away, glad at least to have something else on her mind as she looked around her room for further inspiration.

It wasn't until several minutes and a handful of failed attempts later, when, after searching through an old box, Olivia found a thick golden bangle she'd almost forgotten about, one she hadn't worn in years, not since long before she'd been married. "Ahhhh." She sighed in momentary relief as it slipped comfortingly in place around her right ankle.

The frustration had abated slightly.

It wasn't the same. It still wasn't quite right and not quite what she needed.

But, for some reason, the added weight around her leg felt intimately familiar, and she felt a little better all the same.

* * *

It was early morning in Ylisstol, barely a few hours past dawn. With the sun's rays still barely cresting over the horizon, most of the populace remained blissfully asleep, the city belonging, for now, only to a select few. Fishers and merchants were plying their trade along the waterfront, Frederick was jogging around the castle, Robin was watching with a satisfied smirk as Miriel stumbled out of his office, and Olivia, Olivia was dancing.

With practice not due to begin for several more hours, the studio was deserted. Soon enough, it would be a hub of energy and excitement as throngs of performers, assistants and coaches all prepared for the upcoming festival season, but, for now, the halls were empty, the costumes packed away and the floors polished clean. It was quiet, peaceful and serene, and for now at least, it belonged only to her.

At first her movements were hesitant and slow as her thoughts spun around everything that had happened, delayed by memories of the last dance she'd performed. But, slowly, in the quiet tranquillity of the empty stage, she relaxed. Setting her mind free and casting her worries aside, Olivia twisted and turned around the empty hall, her movements coming without direction, following only the slow thrumming beat she could feel within her soul.

Even with all the thousand dances she'd learned, the hundreds of routines and countless variants, dancing like _this_ was what she always preferred to return to- a complete freeform expression. Swaying and turning, tumbling and shaking, she danced without thought, will or intention, creating each step only as she did it. Unguided and unfettered, this was how she displayed outwardly everything she felt inside her, everything she thought and everything she was always too embarrassed to speak aloud. Her other dances told stories, wove tales or showcased emotions, but dancing like this, following her heart's rhythm, was how she spoke, privately, about herself.

Even if no-one saw it. Even if she couldn't bear the idea of anyone ever seeing it. This, more than any other performance she knew, was _her_ dance.

Her movements came faster and easier she accustomed herself again to the comfortable solitude of the empty studio and, slowly, as the seconds turned into minutes and the last of her hesitations drifted away, slowly her mind returned once more to that night, to everything she'd restrained herself from thinking about and to the warm, comforted feeling she'd felt, waking up in the tactician's cloak.

' _Ah!'_

Her thoughts were suddenly jolted as the full implications of that memory struck her. _'I have… I have his_ cloak _!'_ Suddenly thinking about it now, she could scarcely believe it, Robin's cloak was his most treasured possession! It was the only memento he had of the life he'd lived before he'd joined the Shepherds, in all the time she'd known him, through three long wars, she didn't think she'd once seen him even let it out of his sight before, it had even been important enough that not only had his future-self gifted it to his only daughter, but she- Lucina's daughter and Princess of Ylisse- had worn it unceasingly, treasuring it no less than he had.

' _Robin, Robin gave me his cloak!'_ The explosion of warmth in her chest was unmistakable, so to was the way her feet picked up, skimming across the polished floors of the dance-hall so fast she seemed almost to be floating. He'd clearly wanted her to have it, he'd stopped her from picking up her own clothes and wrapped it tight around her. That had been the second time she'd been wrapped in its warmth. The smouldering fire within her sparked anew at that memory, her cheeks heating up as a giddy smile broke across her face. She didn't think she'd ever been entrusted with something so valuable in all her life.

' _I…'_ Her movements slowed and her hips began to sway slowly from side to side as her mind turned over one final conclusion. _'Of course, I have to return it. I have to give it back to him.'_

And not only that. More importantly than that- _'I have to see him. Tonight, today. I have to give it back to him today.'_ Breathing faster, Olivia was suddenly spinning in place, her hands reaching out towards the distant ceiling and body thrumming with adrenaline as a rush of excitement surged through her.

She couldn't possibly delay. Even aside from how valuable the cloak was, just the fact that it was in her house was an unthinkable risk, and worse! There was also the fact that it meant he also had her clothes, still in his office! What if someone else found them? How would she possibly explain that, her outfit left behind in Robin's office? Or his cloak hanging in her house! Even if she was planning on telling Gregor about what had happened, that wasn't how she wanted to begin the conversation! She couldn't possibly let that happen, it would be terrible, she wouldn't be able to even face him!

' _I have to see him again.'_ The thought repeated in her mind as her fingers traced a teasing trail down her stomach, matching the rhythm of her hips as her tight ass swung in a husky circle. _'B-Back to his office. Back to him. To R-Robin.'_ There was no other option, she couldn't hang onto it and she certainly couldn't ask anyone else to return it for her, how would she possibly explain having it, or him having her clothes?

Biting her lip nervously, her mind returned to her original plan, the one she'd made without any real thought at the end of a restless night. She could see now it had been nothing but fear, just a reaction to what had happened- she'd planned to avoid him, to keep herself away from him as long as possible. She'd already done so for one day...she'd left him alone, surrounded by all his work and all his worries, without her there to help him, probably with no idea what he'd done wrong… _'No.'_ With her mind working clearer now, she could see how foolish she'd been. That wasn't an option, she couldn't possibly do that, even if she had wanted to.

' _Naga.'_ She swallowed, spreading her arms wide around her, leading her body onwards as she spun, twisting and leaping across the room, each movement coming with renewed energy, blazing in time with the flame Robin's touch had lit inside her, as if revelling in some unbound thrill, an excitement withheld till now.

She had no choice. She had to give up the plan she'd made. She had to return his cloak and get her own clothes back.

She should be terrified, worried, frustrated, or at least anxious.

But she wasn't. She wasn't any of those things. She couldn't possibly deny the warmth inside her, the happiness and joy she could feel flowing from her body with every step, every vault and turn.

' _Because, I love him.'_

She didn't try deny it any further. It wasn't possible. Lying motionless in the quiet and cold of her apartment, left alone and abandoned with her guilt, she'd been able to downplay what she'd felt as nothing but an infatuation and what they'd shared as just a mistak-, as a mist-, a…

"Hehe."

Her laughter came easily, far easier than it should have. Ringing cheerfully around the warm halls of her stage, the sound of it filled the air with the same lightness she could feel inside her now- the same spark she'd felt ever since the moment she'd finally accepted him inside her. He'd left something with her then, she knew, some small piece of himself. She could feel the truth of that right down to her soul, she could feel it in her dance, from the way her hands wrapped tight around herself to the way her entire body shivered with the memory. He'd claimed her as his own and changed her destiny forever.

' _I've fallen in love with him.'_

It wasn't a simple infatuation, nor some commiseration between friends. She'd known Robin for years now and thought him a close friend for almost as long, but, these last few weeks, working with him and being so close to him… she felt like now, now she _truly_ knew him, like no-one else did. She'd seen how hard he worked, she'd seen his strengths and weaknesses, the tired face he wore when the day drew to a close and even he couldn't bear to lift his pen a moment longer. He'd opened himself up to her and she knew she'd seen a side of him no-one else had ever seen. He'd shown her everything, he hadn't hidden anything from her… The Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse, the Right Hand of the Exalt, the Godkiller, he'd accepted her into his life and let her support him with everything she had.

' _And, that's…that's what I want. That's all I want.'_

For almost as long as she could remember, dancing had been her life, it had been the only reason she had to exist. She'd been born alone and unwanted into a world where she'd had nothing to offer. Without strength, willpower, or purpose, dancing had been the only thing that had left her stand out, the only reason for her to be alive. For almost as long as she could remember, it was the only thing she had. All her hopes, all her dreams- performing on the grandest stages, gaining the adoration of the widest crowd… Everything she'd fantasised about, everything Robin had gifted her, it had all just been a desperate yearning to mean something, as a way for her to _be_ something, as a way to matter. She'd wanted to be a famous performer, a name on everyone's lips, a beloved entertainer, she'd wanted to be someone important.

And then, the war had come and the Shepherds had changed that.

She'd mattered to them no matter if she was offering a simple dance to a single exhausted soldier, or an elaborate performance deep among the hearts of their formations. She'd helped them, she'd truly been part of them, part of something great! Being with the Shepherds had changed everything she'd thought, everything she'd believed! And then…and then, the war had ended and their lives all moved on. And Olivia had been left once more dancing only for entertainment, living only for fame and coin.

And she'd felt hollow ever since.

She'd tried, for years, to fill that void in her role as a wife, as a partner and mother. She'd thrown herself into it with an almost frantic desperation, trying to be the best she possibly could for the people she loved the most. But, Gregor was self-sufficient, he was a great man and a reliable one, all she'd been able to offer was to make his life easier, she hadn't helped him do anything he couldn't already do. He loved his drinking and his camaraderie, she could do nothing but help pay for that. Was it really so surprising that he sought her out only for a convenient meal and warm bed? What else could such an inadequate wife offer her husband? The same was true of Inigo, for all his fragile outer-shell, she knew her son had an inner core as strong as iron. He'd lived through experiences she couldn't even imagine and was still smiling to this day. There was no doubt she was important to him, as important as he was to her, but he didn't need to be mothered, he only needed her as a symbol, proof that he'd saved the future and his world. So long as she was alive and seemed happy, that was all she could offer him.

She'd ignored those thoughts for years. Without anything else to help her going, clinging to her domestic life had been all she had.

And then, without any warning, Robin had suddenly just given it all back to her, everything she'd missed, everything she'd ached for. One of the most important men in Ylisstol, in the world, had called her to his side and asked for her support. He'd given her a purpose once more, a reason to dance and someone who needed her. It was as if the greys of her world had been doused in colour once more.

How could she possibly not have fallen for that man? A man who so effortlessly made her dreams come true, both spoken and unspoken. A man whose gentle affection had thawed the cold loneliness she hadn't even realised had surrounded her heart.

Her heart clenched again and she shook her head to the side, struggling with the radiant happiness those memories brought. _'Supporting him, dancing for a purpose, that's all I've ever wanted.'_ The thought repeated in her mind, stronger this time. She still enjoyed dancing for entertainment, she still wanted to perform on the grandest stages, she still wanted to do her best for the Ylissean Exalted, but…

' _But, more than that…'_ Her thoughts returned to her dream, still burned vividly into her mind. Most jarring of all was how incredibly happy, how safe she'd felt, seated on the ground like that before Robin's throne. Shackled to his side like that, she'd been less his lover, more his slave… It should have been a horrible thought, a terrifying idea… But, it wasn't. Because, her heart knew Robin would always treat her well, no matter what he wished of her, no matter what role he needed her to fulfil. She would be happy, so long as she could support him. _'If he asked me to go with him, if he needed me to dance just for him. I would.'_

He was the only man she'd ever danced for. The only man she ever wanted to dance for. Dancing for fame was nothing like dancing for love.

She would never be able to say any of these thoughts aloud; under normal circumstances, she would barely be able to even think this… But, dancing like this, she couldn't help but be completely honest with herself, all that she thought and all that she felt was displayed clearly in her movements, and she knew each of those thoughts was undoubtedly true. And, with that knowledge, she could understand now, the joy the she'd felt in that dream, the happiness she'd seen in herself.

Another electric shiver ran down her spine and Olivia's mouth fell open with a silent gasp as her final truth was finally unveiled.

A purpose. A reason to live. That's what she'd always wanted, all this time, that was that she'd sought and what she'd thought she'd found, so many times. First with the gypsies that had taken her in, then with Basilio who saved her life, later with the Shepherds and finally with her family, with Gregor and Inigo. Each time she'd thought herself home and each time she'd found that home had turned barren, each time her own use had lasted only so long before she had nothing to offer. Each time she'd thought herself home, she'd found herself worthless. Even without being told so, she knew it, she'd known her own worthlessness all her life.

And now, now she finally saw the answer in Robin and, with her dance showing the honest feelings buried in her heart, she knew the truth she'd never been able to accept until now. She wanted someone who would always need her, someone who she could always support and who would keep her forever at his side. She'd spent so long searching for a home, but that was flawed, she didn't want somewhere to belong, she wanted someone to belong to. She'd known this already, she'd felt it deep inside her, ever since he'd touched her- ever since he'd claimed her, stolen her away and made her his woman.

It was exactly as she'd seen. She wanted to wear proof that she always had a place at his side. She wanted to wear his symbols and know she was his only private dancer. She wanted to be his. She wanted him to own h-

"Magnificent!"

And, all of a sudden, the tranquil early morning silence was broken as a loud, excited clap began to echo around the theatre.

* * *

"Magnificent. Truly magnificent."

Heart dropping into her stomach as her dance came to an abrupt halt, Olivia turned to where she could now see Lady Penfold walking towards her from one of the main-hall's side entrances.

"Ahh!" The matron cried, clenching her fists tight and shaking them into the air. "Olivia, my little mouse. Tell me, Robin, does he drink?"

"I-er…" Of all the questions she hadn't been expecting, that was near the top. "I, I think so? I've seen him dr-drinking beer with the other Shepherds before?"

"Beer? Like a commoner? Phsh." Her patron scoffed, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated dismissal. "How utterly boorish. And, how very like the man. Very well then, let us see if we cannot improve his tastes a little. I shall have a bottle of my finest whiskey sent to him, directly from my collection."

Losing all traces of sternness, Lady Penfold shook her head, a wry smile clear upon her lips. "No. Scratch that. I'll send him an entire case of it. And some wines for good measure."

"I-ah, I." Olivia wasn't quite sure why they were discussing Robin's drinking habits so early in the morning, but it at least seemed like the other woman wanted to do something nice for the man. "That's, that's good?"

"And you. You, Olivia." Striding purposefully towards her, Lady Penfold covered the distance in seconds, light shining bright in her eyes as she took Olivia's hands, clasping them desperately in her own. "I'll give _you_ whatever you wish! Whatever you ask for! Name it, and I'll make it so!"

"U-Uh, ah… AAAHH!" She squeaked, her eyes shooting wide and entire body going rigid in fear. It was more than she could take, the other woman's eyes were boring right through her! She wasn't good at this kind of thing! "A-AH!" Embarrassing! Embarrassing! It was scary! She wanted to run right back to Robin's office and hide behind his desk!

"Oh, Olivia, Olivia, Olivia!" Thankfully releasing her hands, Lady Penfold stepped away, spinning in a circle and reciting the dancer's name like a song. "Olivia! You are my little mouse no more! Oh, again and again I underestimate you! And each time you impress me beyond words! You shock me to silence! I'm completely lost for words right now!"

Placing a hand over her heart and attempting to steady her racing breaths, Olivia tried desperately to make sense of what was going on, she was getting more confused by the moment and the verbose noble's baffling claim of muteness wasn't helping matters!

"Do you know, I've been agonising for weeks now! Sleepless nights, wondering what I should do with you! When we first brought you in I thought to put you in a side act, to test you and to accustom you to the stage, but no! No, nay and no again! I realised instantly I was wrong, that I needed you at the front! That I need you right before my audience, I need them to see you and for you to capture both their hearts and their souls!"

That seemed, well that seemed good? However, just as she raised her hand to try get a word in edgewise, Lady Penfold spun around again, her noble calm completely gone as she pressed her hand to her forehead in apparent despair.

"But! What was I to do? The play for this season has been long since decided and woe, the role for it, I thought, you could never play it! Oh, woe it was, oh, my Olivia! A dancer like a gift from the heavens, a beauty surely able to make even Naga herself fume with jealousy, and so pure, so innocent! Sweet Goddess, if I hadn't seen the ring, I would never have imagined you married, I can still scarcely believe it!"

"Er…" Frowning, Olivia couldn't help but feel vaguely offended at that. She was a war veteran, an accomplished fighter, a wife and mother- she'd seen more than her fair share of the horrors and wonders of this world. Even if she was a little…bashful…at times, she didn't want to be treated like some sheltered virgin priestess, especially not after being married for years! "T-That's, well, I really think, ah ma'am, that you're being a little t-"

"And so, I wished for you to lead. But I was struck with worry! I thought to myself, oh, how can my pure little Olivia play such a part? Oh, woe, what am I to do?" Unfortunately, there was no stopping her now, Lady Penfold continued talking right over her. "And I see, _again_ , that I was wrong! I would never have believed it if I had not witnessed it with my own eyes, but your dancing just now, it was perfect!"

Heart hammering at the praise she couldn't even begin to respond to that.

"Gods! Olivia, it was positively wanton!"

Her mouth fell open. "W-Wha!?" Face blazing painfully red, Olivia instantly turned away, her breath catching in her throat as her whole body seized up in shocked mortification.

"It was shameless, it was lascivious, Naga! It was downright depraved!"

Far too busy looking for a hole she could crawl into and die of embarrassment, Olivia didn't try speak.

Laughing heartily, her patron didn't seem to notice her discomfort. "My, my, to bring out such powerful emotions from you. I simply must meet this man of yours one day, he certainly must be quite something!"

And, at last, Olivia's head stopped spinning as her thoughts returned guiltily back to the tactician- there wasn't a shadow of the doubt who the man responsible for bringing out such motivations in her was. _'My man…'_ Even despite her horror at being seen in such a state, those words enveloped her like a warm shroud and once more she could feel the fire smouldering at her core being gently stoked.

"He, he really is." She whispered quietly, placing a hand on her cheek as her face burned anew, for entirely different reasons this time.

Sighing deeply, Lady Penfold finally seemed to calm down. Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her with one final chuckle. "Seeing that in you, seeing you dance like that, I shall say it again- Olivia once more you have surpassed all my expectations. I thought you unsuitable for the leading role I wanted for you, that you were far too innocent to perform it believably or even that you would reject the idea outright. But now, now I have no more doubts of you, not ever. Olivia, I am certain. You _must_ be my star. You must be the leading act."

"Y-You mean… You, you want me to be-"

"Yes." Deadly serious, her voice now carried a noble's absolute command. "You shall become the Plegian Temptress."

' _The Plegian Temptress.'_ Staring in shocked wonder, Olivia dropped back a step, blood draining from her face as her head spun again, replaying the other woman's words over and over again, sure she must have misheard. The production alone was one of Ylisse's most famous performances, a star-crossed love story almost as old as the Halidom itself and more storied than any other tale. She'd been humbled just learning she was to be a part of it, and now- now she was to play the main character? The title role? Even in all her wildest imaginings, in all her dreams of fame and glory, she'd never once pictured herself as the Temptress.

She almost laughed. Once again, without even needing to lift a finger himself, Robin had granted her a dream beyond imagining. It was ridiculous how effortlessly he made impossible things seem natural. Without even being present, without speaking a word or taking a single action, just by being in her thoughts, he had offered her this…

"I can't believe it." She whispered, the Plegian Temptress was like a tempest, careless and free in ways Olivia had never dreamed herself to be. It was nothing like any part she'd ever played, nor like anything she'd ever thought she could play. She didn't believe it, she couldn't possibly believe she could manage such an auspicious role… And yet, before the thought to refuse even germinated in her mind, it was snuffed out. This role, this offer, was due to Robin. And even if she didn't believe in herself, she believed in Robin with all her soul. "But, if, if you really th-think I could…"

"Ah!" Eyes shining, for a moment Lady Penfold looked ready to explode into joy, and then, barely a second later her features had been masterfully schooled back to her usual stern look, becoming once more the strict matron of the theatre. "Then, in that case, there is one other matter we need to discuss."

"O-Oh?" Caught flat-footed by the sudden change, Olivia could only blink as the other woman reached out, taking her left hand and holding it up.

"Your ring." She explained simply, running a finger softly over the golden band. "The Plegian Temptress is a wild creature, a woman unfettered by societies chains, someone who chases after what she wants with an unquenchable passion. She is beholden to no-one and ruled only by her heart and her desires."

Olivia gulped, silenced by the sheer conviction in her words.

"Until, of course, she finally meets the man she's truly been looking for, the Ylissean Hero, the first man to ever truly touch her heart, the man who seals her soul with his love until her entire world is full of him. He's the only man who can make her submit, the one who tames her and holds her forever at his side."

The smouldering fire burned hotter again in Olivia's core as the words reverberated through her. She knew all that of course, she was intimately familiar with the tale, but as she heard it aloud her thoughts returned once more to that office and to that silver-haired man. "I-I see." She gulped.

The Plegian Temptress belonged only to the Ylissean Hero, she couldn't possibly wear another man's ring.

"It's optional, of course. You would hardly be the first to object to it." Lady Penfold sighed with a grimace. "I can't say I don't understand, I've been married a time or two myself."

"O-Oh?" It shouldn't have been, but somehow that was a surprise.

"Mmhmm. For whatever reason it never quite took." The other woman shrugged. "Regardless, I understand all the same. The ring is the representation of your vows, to remove it is almost as if you remove them. So, if you refuse this, I would not blame you, it is after-all a purely symbolic gesture. Naga above, if you can dance like you did just now, then I won't let anyone speak a single word against you! I shall destroy anyone who even dares look twice at you!"

Biting her lip, Olivia dithered. It was a symbolic gesture, but it was an important one. She knew as well as anyone, the tradition had existed almost as long as Ylisse itself, the Plegian Temptress always danced with her hands bared.

"I'll… I'll think about it."

* * *

It was several hours after Miriel left, a little after midday, before Robin got his second visitor of the day- a familiar face poking through his open doorway, her head swivelling left and right to look around the room before she finally stepped inside.

"Ah, Tharja." He grinned, closing the file he'd been examining, leaning back with an easy smile. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you too, my love." She answered, cheeks tinged red as she closed the door behind her. "I-I ah, brought lunch."

Eyes going wide at the sight of the covered basket she was now holding up, Robin was on his feet before he even realised it. "Oooh! You cooked Tharja? Now, that is a rare treat!"

A conflicted look passed over her face for a moment, before she sighed. "It's…it's Noire's actually. From last night." Eyes darkening, she let out a bemused chuckle. "It's not anything fancy, heh, she'd be mortified if she knew I'd given it to you."

Laughing, he brushed the comment aside. It wasn't too surprising really, Tharja would never offer him a substandard meal, Noire just had an almost unreasonably high standard for herself when it came to anything she shared with others.

"I'll, I'll cook for you tomorrow." She promised, looking away with a small pout as he took the basket from her outstretched hands, settling it down on his desk.

"Olivia hasn't returned yet." He answered, having guessed what she'd been checking before coming in. The meal, while very welcome, was obviously just an excuse to see him. "Although, I am expecting her within the next few hours, after her practice wraps up."

"So soon?" Tharja blinked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I made sure to give her my cloak before she left."

"Ah! Heh, hehehe." Tharja chuckled darkly, dropping her head and letting her bangs cover her face as her shoulders shook. "I see."

"So then…" He gestured toward her, leaning back against his desk and letting the conversation drop. It was nice just to see her, but it was about time they addressed the elephant in the room- that is, the sudden change in her style of clothes.

"I-I thought I'd try a new look." She explained, her face burning red with uncharacteristic shyness as she spread her hands wide, guiding his eyes down along the contours of her new dress. "Do…do you like it?"

With her head ornament left at home and her hair pulled back loose over her shoulders, that alone was a new look for her. What had truly caught his eyes however, was that rather than the thin bodysuit he was familiar with, today Tharja's body was wrapped tight around a dark black dress, one that hugged close to her incredible figure- cut low at the front and with a thick slit running down the length of her right leg, it was no less appealing than her previous outfit.

A dark black dress…with two deep purple highlights running in parallel up the length of her dress, from her legs right over her chest to her neck.

The meaning behind this new look couldn't possibly be more obvious.

"No."

"W-Wha!?" She balked, eyes wide in shock. "B-But, I-"

The dress was undoubtedly stunning, and combined with Tharja's incredible body, it gave off an incredible feeling… Or, at least, it would have if just seeing it didn't fill him with dull pangs of guilt. Robin didn't know much about fashion, but even his untrained eye could recognise the familiar Ylissean design to it, and even a novice could tell that the material was far thicker than the usual light cloth Tharja wore around her breasts or hips. It was long, elegant, beautiful…and, completely unsuitable to life in a desert.

He sighed. It was undoubtedly a Ylissean style dress, far closer to something Noire might wear than something he'd expect from Tharja.

It had been some time since she'd last been to Plegia and, as a traitor, he doubted she'd ever truly be welcomed there again. With no time to pack or prepare her belongings, she'd given up everything when she'd joined the Shepherds, taking with her little more than a handful of spell books and a single change of clothes. She'd replenished her outfits when they'd overthrown Gangrel, of course, but no matter where they'd gone since- from the mountains of Ferox to the valleys of Valm, no matter the weather, she'd still worn the same Plegian designs.

He, more than anyone else, could understand her. The illogical need to cling to the one last piece of your old life you still had, it was exactly why he'd still held firm to the same old cloak, even after finding out the truth behind it's symbols. Even despite the passing sneers she got, walking through Ylisstol, it had been all she'd had to hang onto. And now, she was willing to throw that all away, just to try please him? His heart clenched tight, of course she was.

"No." He repeated, keeping his voice light but firm. "No, I don't think that design suits you at all."

Stuck gaping in place, her beautiful violet eyes flashed through a thousand different emotions as Robin stepped slowly towards her- everything from fury to despair.

"Tharja…" He whispered, reaching out and stroking her face, smiling as she melted into his touch. "I know I've taken a number of lovers already and I still need to do more. Are you truly feeling this lonely, have I hurt you that badly?"

"N-No!" She shook her head. "Hurt me? No, it's just-"

"Just that you know Olivia's going to return to me and that when she does, she'll be dancing in black and purple. And, you hate the thought that she'll be openly wearing my colours, instead of you?" He finished for her, it was no mystery what was going on. It was just the same competitiveness she'd shown to Lucina. She hated the thought that one of the other women he was with could do something for him that she couldn't.

Dropping her eyes, she looked away.

It wasn't the same. Olivia was a dancer, someone who told stories with her outfits and movements, there was meaning in her changing up her designs like she had, for Tharja to do it, it was just… Nothing but jealousy. A fear of not being special to him anymore.

Releasing her with a bemused sigh, he stepped back. "I thought this might happen." Despite herself, Tharja was could be rather predicable sometimes.

"Do you remember? Back before we left for the Dragon's table, we ransacked the Plegian Palace, looking for anything that could help us?" He continued fishing into his pockets. "I managed to recover some stuff from my father's quarters. Spoils of war I suppose. Notes, books, some trinkets and, this…"

So saying he pulled out a small golden armlet, one to be worn around the upper arm, and pressed it into her surprised hands.

"R-Robin?"

"I can't be sure, but going from his journals… I believe that belonged to my mother." He couldn't be sure of course, even now he had no memories of anything like that, but it certainly explained why a man as focussed as Validar would keep such a simple piece of jewellery. It didn't have any magic blessings and it wasn't something Lucina would wear, except as a favour to him. Until now, he hadn't had any use for it.

Staring at him in shock, Tharja couldn't even begin to form a reply. They both knew, there was only one other woman he'd ever given jewellery to.

"You don't need to compete with Olivia or Lucina, or anyone else. You're never going to just be one of my woman Tharja, none of you will. You're unique, you're special to me and you always will be." He continued, shutting her fingers around the bracelet and stepping back. "If you ever doubt that, just look at this and remember my promise."

"Y-Your, your promise?"

"Yeah… The one I'll make right now."

He'd put a lot of thought into this, he'd debated it back and forth time and again before reaching his conclusion, but still the words came only slowly. Swallowing his suddenly dry mouth, he forced himself to meet her eyes.

"When, when all this is over, when I've got myself under control, I'll tell Lucina. Whatever happens, I'll make sure she knows." It was a difficult thought. He wanted to say he didn't even know how he'd begin to have that conversation, but truthfully, he already had some plans. "And then, whether we get married, or she leaves me, after it's all done, I'll… If, if at that time, it's still what you want, then, after Morgan, I'll give you a child too."

He never thought he'd see the day when Tharja, of all people, would reel back from him, her hands flying to her face as she stared, wide eyed in disbelief.

It wasn't a decision he'd come to easily, he felt terrible just thinking about it. But, if he was honest with himself, he knew it was a decision he'd made long ago, a decision he'd made that night he'd come in desperation to Tharja's room. She hadn't made any progress towards Noire's father by then and him rekindling their relationship had surely sabotaged any chance it may have had. Even if he did let her, he couldn't possibly imagine Tharja wanting to have a child with any other man, he'd imperilled her daughter's existence in this timeline ever since the moment he'd taken Tharja into his arms.

He didn't know how he could ever make it up to the archer, but, for all Tharja had done for him, he could at least give her what he knew she wanted. "I'll father the Noire of this world." He promised, so long as Lucina knew, he could accept that.

Eyes pinned to the floor, Tharja's body trembled. "I-Is this… Is this what L-Lucina feels?"

"Eh?"

"Y-You're always…Always so kind to me." She whispered, her voice hitching and breaking, coming out as barely more than a whisper. "Far, far kinder than, than I've ever deserved. I-I'm always just… loving you, being in love with you is, is, ahuaa, I-I'm always s-so happy. You, you-"

Stepping forward, Robin collected her gently into his arms, pulling her against him and letting her sob quietly into his shoulder. He knew she hated the thought of him seeing her at anything less than her best, she'd dread the thought of him seeing her crying.

"Shush now." He answered, rubbing his hands across her back. "You're always trying to make me happy too, always looking out for me. I don't know how I ever became so important to you…but, but I'm glad I did."

"I love you." She breathed, still pressed tight against him some minutes later, when she trusted herself to speak again. "No matter how many others there are, I'll always be your woman, I'll always look after you."

"Good." He chuckled softly, reaching up and pulling at the ties around her neck. "Now, c'mon, lets get you out of this."

Honestly, Robin sighed, the last thing he needed was for his lovers to establish some kind of uniform. As if his job wasn't hard enough as it was!

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Olivia returned home, thankfully after Lady Penfold left to talk to the director, the rest of the practice was uneventful.

And now, except for the bangle still wrapped comfortingly around her write ankle, she was one again, standing bare naked in-front of her wardrobe, flicking through her clothes with a frustrated frown. "Hmmm." She was due to see Robin again very soon, and, with no intention of turning up in the now sweaty clothes she'd been training in, she'd taken the time to make sure she was clean washed and freshly scented, just the same as she always did before her work with him…only now, once again she found herself stymied, trying to choose an appropriate outfit.

It was a surprisingly difficult decision; she couldn't just pick anything after all, she needed to talk to him properly, to apologise for missing work yesterday and return his cloak.

' _And, I'll have to dance for him too.'_ She added internally, rubbing her left leg against the thin golden bangle as she considered that thought. _'It would be rude to simply turn up and leave.'_ That was obvious, she couldn't do that, not when he must already be so confused and hurt by her actions, and especially not when he surely still needed her assistance.

Her fingers flicked listlessly through her collection once more, trailing against the smooth silks and fine satins she owned, if she was going to perform for Robin, especially after everything that had happened, then she needed to be presentable but, even so, there was no reason she should have any trouble with this, it was no different than any of the other numerous times she'd gotten ready to see him. Before, she'd selected whatever had caught her attention and never given it a second thought, but, even from just looking at them, none of her clothes felt quite right and no matter how many times she leafed through them, the same hesitant frustration filled her.

Except… her foot kicked again at the bangle around her ankle, except there was _one_ possibility that still lingered on her mind…

Using both hands to push all her other outfits aside, Olivia uncovered a single pristine dress, hanging alone on the back wall of the closet. Stepping forward with a shy smile, she pulled it into her hands, letting the watery material run softly through her fingers. Made from the finest Chon'sin silk and cut in a distinctly Chon'sinese style it was clear from a glance that this was far more elaborate than any of her other clothes.

It was a complete outfit, consisting of a pure white bodysuit, one that would cut off just atop her breasts and wrap tight around her body, as well as a matching pair of white fingerless gloves that would run right to her shoulders, a thin silken collar to wrap around her neck and even a light veil that would cover her lower face. What made it truly unique though, was the nature of the design- the left side would open up around her abdomen, giving a teasing glance at her bare stomach and proof she wore nothing else under it, while the right side would open up completely over her waist, leaving that side of her hips entirely exposed and her right leg completely open. The dress was long and elegant, sweeping right around her body, to where it split right down her right leg. At rest both would be covered, but when she danced, when she moved, her left leg, clad in a pristine white stocking, would be hidden in a display of modesty while her right leg would be unadorned, both her leg and waist, right to her panties, would be entirely bared for any to see.

A simple gold and blue flower engraved around the waist and another on her opposite shoulder were the only designs it bore, the rest remaining a pure virginal white. It was a dress of contradictions, at once revealing and reserved, conservative and risqué, it was unquestionably the most beautiful piece of clothing she owned and she would look incredible in it.

Would look. She knew all about how she _would_ look in it, but she had never seen even once how it did look on her. It had been custom cut by a tailor recommended by Say'ri herself and yet, Olivia had never worn it even once.

Heaving a conflicted sigh, she released the dress, letting it fall gently back into place.

It had been such a beautiful dream once, one she could still remember even now. She'd purchased it years ago, shortly after Gregor had proposed and when she'd still been riding the high of making wedding preparations. It was far too elaborate and much too revealing for her to say her vows in, of course, she'd never intended that. Instead, she'd been planning to change into it during the reception, and, because only Say'ri even had the barest idea she was even interested in commissioning something for her upcoming nuptials, take their entire squad by surprise with it.

It was to be a bold declaration of her feelings, wearing her heart openly for all to see, a fantasy like something right out of Sumia's novels.

She had planned to slip quietly away amidst the conversations, returning just when people were staring to worry about her. With all eyes turning toward her and all conversation halted, she would slink confidently into the room, wearing a dress designed in Chon'sin style, a celebration both of their victory over Valm and of the love she'd found during the long war. Then, finally, she would dance -for the first time- for one person, for the man she loved, her husband.

"Tch." Olivia winced painfully. As beautiful a romantic notion as the idea had been, reality had been far more predictable.

She'd lost her nerve.

Like many of the other Shepherds, they'd had a simple campground wedding, held in a field in Roseanne, catching the last days of summer before they sailed back to a winter in Ylisse. And, of course, in such a simple setting, milling around in a large tent, surrounded by all the friends she knew and loved, such an elaborate dress had felt supremely out of place and, the more she thought about it, the more her planned performance felt like nothing more than self-indulgence… A thought that wasn't helped by the fact that she went bright red at the thought of the rest of the army seeing her in such a risqué outfit, her head spinning at the idea of them seeing her panties with each shake of her hips.

She still regretted it sometimes, every now and then. Of course, she could see now looking back, her friends would have cheered her on, none of them would have thought anything at all about a dancer wearing such an enticing outfit and, if there was a day to make herself the centre of attention, then surely it must be her own wedding. She could see that now, but at the time her mind and feet had both remained frozen in fear.

And so, the day had passed without ceremony and the dress, known only to herself and the newly crowned Empress, had remained hidden safely in the back of her closet- just the same as it remained now, pristine and untouched, a reminder of her cowardice and of an embarrassingly simple fantasy.

' _But then…'_ She sighed, running it through her fingers once more with a wry smile. _'It's not as though I could ever sell it.'_ In tune with the basic setting of the day, Gregor had worn a simple suit and requested that she wear the same dress she'd worn on the day they'd met- a sweet gesture, but still an outfit she'd worn often both before and since. Even if she'd never put it on, this was the dress she'd brought specifically for her wedding.

In many ways, _this_ was her wedding dress.

"Hmm." She hummed to herself, lost in thought as she pictured herself in the dress, letting the silks flow through her hands for another few minutes as she drifted away to idle dreams. "It's so nice… It really would be a shame if it never did get worn…"

' _W-Wait!'_ Until a moment later when she suddenly realised what she was thinking. _'That's crazy, I should be, I nee- Naga!'_

She was going to see Robin. She was getting dressed to meet him. "…I need to be careful." She breathed, stepping away with a racing breath and frantically grabbing the first outfit she saw. "I should be wearing _more_ clothing, not less."

' _Naga. I really need to be far more careful.'_ She scolded herself, turning away and pulling the other outfit on, barely even taking the time to look at it as she did so. _'Much, much more careful.'_

She should be scared to see him. Madame Penfold's words and the memories of her dance this morning were still seared hot into her mind, she knew now how dangerous stray thoughts could be. The last time she'd let herself get carried away by her feelings and by her dancing, she'd wound up giving in to her desires and seducing Robin. She couldn't repeat that. She wouldn't repeat that. No matter what, her plan hadn't changed. She would go see Robin, she would keep herself strictly under control, she would support him as a friend- and no more.

"Yeah." She nodded to herself, tightening the straps around her breasts and hurriedly completing the outfit. "That's right." When she looked at it like that, being caught in such an embarrassing way by Lady Penfold had actually been a happy co-incidence, it was a warning to her, that she had to carefully monitor her actions.

Thankfully, she knew that he was too much of a gentleman to ever make a move on her without her instigation. Robin was forthright and trustworthy, she knew he would let their conversations remain on her terms, if she never mentioned what had happened between them…if she never brought it up… Then he wouldn't either. Her heart ached at the thought, but she knew that ache would pass, and they would both be better for it. Even if she had accepted her feelings for him, that didn't change the reality that she knew she couldn't act on them.

No, that she didn't _want_ to act on them! She corrected herself. She was a married woman and a mother. She'd made her choice years ago, and it hadn't been Robin. No matter how happy he made her, no matter how safe she felt with him or how fulfilled she'd felt at his side, that could not and would not change.

Her plan was crystal clear once more. She'd used his offer as a chance to practice her dances, try out new steps or to simply dance freely around him, she wouldn't do that anymore. She would strictly make sure not to get lost in her routine or fall into the supressed desires. Nor would she stay late with him anymore, no matter how much she saw the fatigue piling onto him, she would leave in the early evening, while she was still in full control.

A lonely guilt wrapped around her at that, mixing with the yearning within her, the urge to belong and to be needed throbbed almost painfully through her core, but Olivia ignored it, forcibly pushing down any stray thoughts. She didn't need to use Robin's office to practice or to express herself, she had the studio for that. This was a job, one she'd taken to support her friend and comrade, she would treat it as such- she would carefully select her dances and perform them with the same care as if she was dancing on the stage or in a production.

The thought settled within her like a sombre melancholy, but she knew that, at the very minimum, was the price she had to pay for her sins- both to Robin for taking advantage of him, and to Gregor for her infidelity. She was resolved. She was certaint… Sh-She had to be. _'No matter what. I love Gregor. I married Gregor.'_ She'd slipped up once, she wouldn't do so again. Today would be only proof of that, proof that she was able to supress her desires and push away these unfair feelings she'd somehow developed for the tactician. It only made sense after all, if she could fall in love with him so quickly that she could fall out of love just as quickly. The quickfire, sudden feelings she'd developed for the tactician were nothing compared to the long-burning love she felt for her husband, a time-tested relationship even through its ups and downs. No matter what, Gregor was the man she'd chosen, the man she wanted at her side and the man she wanted to wake up next to each morning.

"Yeah." She nodded again. "That's right." She repeated, promising herself that it was.

Glancing into the mirror and seeing the light peach-coloured outfit she was now wearing brought about another, now familiar, surge of frustration. Biting her lip, she forced down the urge to change, slipping away from the closet and back across her bedroom.

"H-Haaa…"

She should have been scared, worried about what was to come and nervous about the thought of seeing him again, after everything she'd done to him…

…But, as she and grabbed his cloak and took her first steps towards the tactician's office, the pounding excitement in her heart left no room for anything else.

Sparing one final glance at the beautiful dress, still hanging in the back of her closet, Olivia closed the door behind her with a sigh, already pushing it from her mind.

' _Those colours wouldn't suit me anyway.'_

* * *

"H-Hello Robin, g-good morning."

Stepping into the tactician's office with a shy smile, it was all Olivia could to just to keep her breathing steady as all the feeling she'd kept buried inside suddenly welled up all at once, the moment she shut the door behind her. The familiar sights and sensations filled her, instantly dragging out all the memories she'd been trying so hard not to think about.

It had been right here. Just two nights ago… Just two nights ago, she'd seduced him, she'd seduced Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse and taken his first time.

' _Gods!'_

Face lighting up a bright crimson, her head spun wildly and she was suddenly drowning in the recollection. She could picture it easily, she could remember the entire night, down to the last detail- how could she possibly forget? Just two nights ago, she'd been lying in that bed, her arms tight around Robin's neck as they kissed, her hips shaking in time with his slow thrusts. Just two nights ago, she'd been bent over that desk, her ass clenched tight in his hand as she screamed, begging him for m-

"O-Olivia!" Thankfully, Robin's reply knocked her back to reality. "I-Ah! Y-Yes! Good, good morning!"

Their eyes met and the gentle warmth she could see in them slowly cooled her panic, just as it always did. _'Robin…'_ Somehow, just being with him put her at ease. It was the look in his eyes, she'd always thought, the knowledge that he understood you without you even needing to say a word, it never failed to soothe her, especially when she tripped over her sentences.

And yet, even more than that, looking at him now- at the way his own face was quickly turning red, at the similarly awkward smile he was wearing, or the way his eyes kept darting away from hers, only returning a moment later… Her heart shuddered, filling with a warmth and feeling she couldn't even begin to supress. This was one of the most powerful men in the world, a genius tactician like none other and yet… and yet, here he was, looking so bashful and so, so happy…j-just to see her? The way he was looking at her, the sweet affection in his gaze was unmissable.

Had anyone else ever seen him like this? Had anyone ever seen the confident Grandmaster looking to shy? So clearly vulnerable and open? He was so earnest, it couldn't possibly be an act. _'Robin…'_ Her heart melted at the sight of it and, in that moment, Olivia knew she'd fallen in love with him all over again.

"I-I've got your cloak." She squeaked, releasing the bag she'd been holding protectively against her chest. "T-Thank you, fo-for lending it to me."

"O-Oh! Right! Thank you!" He beamed, hesitating a moment before pulling open the bottom door to his desk and retrieving a small black bag of his own. "I've, well, I kept your dress here for you."

Her dress. The dress she'd undone for him. The dress she'd left unwanted on the floor as she'd displayed herself for him. Olivia swallowed heavily. He'd been sitting right there, seated just like that… _'N-Naga...'_ Automatically licking her lips, she pictured it, she couldn't possibly not- his cock, that thick rod standing out before her, so hard and so long. She could remember every inch of it, feeling it pulsing hot below her, feeling it slowly spreading her open as she'd lowered herself down, stretching her wide an-

"Here you go."

Blinking in shock and suddenly realising Robin had stood up from his desk and was now right in-front of her, Olivia just barely managed to keep herself from reeling back in shock as she desperately dashed those memories away.

"R-Right."

They exchanged bags… And, just for a moment, as he took his cloak back, his hand lingered against hers. _'A-Ahhhmm.'_ A soft thrum ran through her body at the contact, his hands were warm, soft and full of the same gentle kindness she'd always known from their tactician.

"A-Ah!"

"E-Er!"

A moment later they both came to their senses and spun around, turning their backs to each other in embarrassment.

' _Gods! Olivia! What are you doing?'_ She scolded herself, biting hard onto her lip and angrily forcing the blood down from her cheeks. _'This is, this is ridiculous!'_ They were both acting like, like awkward virgins! That was understandable for Robin, sure, but she-… _'Gods.'_ Is this the effect he had on her? She wondered, her thoughts derailing instantly. Even just being in his presence again, the urge to make him happy was almost overpowering, it felt like she was putty in his han-

' _No.'_ Sucking in a deep breath, she slowed her racing heart. _'No.'_ She'd known it would be like this, she'd never expected to be able to avoid the feelings she was fighting or the memories of what they'd done. That didn't change anything. She had a plan. This was simply the first test.

She was here to help Robin, her job was to support him, to dance for him and assist in the work he had to do. Nothing else. She was married and he would surely fall in love with Lucina. That was fate, or if not, then it was something almost as good.

And so, pushing down any further overly-romantic notions, Olivia settled her bags in the corner of the room, bending slowly at the knees as she prepared herself for the first steps in the Dance of the Forlorn Queen. She already had an entire routine planned out for the day, more than she would need to take her through to early evening. She would dance, just as she had planned, and then, before her control would waver, she would leave.

"Olivia." His soft voice filled the quiet room. "It really is good to see you. I'm glad you're here, I really am."

"Robin." Already in motion, her answer came from pure instinct, rushing out before she could even think to stop it. "Please, watch me."

"Of course."

* * *

Flowing like water, she glided lightly around his office, one routine shifting seamlessly into the next, her every step planned and perfected with the graceful air of a true prodigy. Her movements were perfect, her timing, her balance and even the subtle gestures she allowed, all were as ideal as she'd ever made them…

And yet, still the hollow ache inside her remained.

Few words were spoken between them- she barely trusted herself to speak, and from the piles of work she could see with guilty eyes stacked atop his desk, he was busy enough without her trying to attempt their usual friendly camaraderie. It was a lonely experience, she'd never danced like this for Robin before, performing as if he as nothing more than just another nameless face in a crowd, in all their time together, she'd never felt so stilted around him. She was barely a few metres from his desk, but the distance between them felt like a chasm.

It was hard, harder than she'd ever thought it would possibly be, to hold everything back within her, to deny the desires she'd already accepted and restrain the very nature of her dancing. It was as if she was trapped within her own self, as if everything she felt and thought had to be buried deep within her, as if all she could do was keep the façade going for just one more moment.

But… This was the only way wasn't it? To save her marriage and her soul while still being able to dance for Robin… To still be needed, and still have somewhere she belonged… Wasn't this what she wanted?

The hours passed slowly, stretched out in a dully agony as the frustrated yearning roiled and stormed inside her.

Until finally, with the evening sun setting red over the horizon and her feet tapping rhythmically across the warm wooden floor, Olivia's final dance came to an end and, far too soon, long before she was ready, the day drew slowly to a close.

' _Ah.'_

And finally, with Robin slumping heavily back in his seat with a yawn, his tired gaze breaking into a weary smile the moment their eyes met, she began to gather her things and prepare to leave.

Wishing him a quiet goodnight, she could barely force herself to look at him, the goodbye was forced painfully from her, dragged forth with the knowledge that even after she left, he would still be here, for Naga knows how many more hours… The understanding that once again, by her choice, they would both be spending the night alone and forlorn.

But then, just as she made to leave… A strange thing happened.

Somehow, whether she used one hand or both, Olivia found she couldn't open the door.

It wasn't locked or enchanted, neither of them had done a thing to it. With both her hands wrapped around the handle, even the barest possible effort would be enough… And yet, no matter how she tried, she couldn't manage it. Standing stuck in place, the thin golden bangle felt now like a lead weight around her ankle and, as the seconds passed into minutes, she began to realise… She couldn't hurt him. Not again and not anymore, not after all she'd already done to him and how far she'd fallen for him.

Robin had done so much for her, he'd given her a purpose, he'd cared so kindly for her all this time and she'd never done a single thing for him. She couldn't stand that, she couldn't possibly abandon him to the same loneliness she'd felt for so, so long… The same loneliness she knew he must have experienced for even longer, with him being left behind while almost all the other Shepherds had partnered up.

Robin needed her.

' _A-Ahh!'_

Those words, a simple reminder, wrapped around her like a comfortable blanket. _'He needs me…'_ And slowly, as they echoed warmly around her head, an image began to form in her mind's eye- and she could see, a thin, golden chain appearing from around her ankle, stretching taut across the room and held securely in Robin's hand.

Her body pulsed with an excitement she'd never felt before.

Robin needed her.

And suddenly, as her hesitations fell to the wayside, she understood- it didn't matter at all _how_ he needed her- dancer, friend, whore, comrade, wife, servant, lover, slave… She didn't care. The title, the role, none of that mattered, so long as she could help him! So long as she had a place at his side.

Squeezing her eyes closed and trying not to imagine the soft clinking of that wondrous golden chain against the floor, Olivia collapsed heavily against the thick wooden door. Her breath came in short gasps and her heart pounded thunderously, she knew without a doubt, she was standing now on the knife's edge- her entire future was laid out from this moment… _'Or, had it been decided, long ago?'_

"Olivia…" Robin's voice cut softly through the oppressive silence, pulled back to reality at the sound, she stiffened. Of course, he couldn't possibly have missed her acting so strangely.

"I-I have to go." She whispered in reply, one final gasp of sanity as she stood before an abyss of desires.

A moment passed between them, stretching out into eternity, and all the while she could feel his eyes on her, knowing her, understanding her, seeing right through her, just like he always did. "Do you _want_ to go?"

' _Did she want to go...?'_

"Uraagh…" A piteous cry was wrenched unbidden from her lips, half a sob, half a moan, and Olivia was left trembling against the door, heart squeezing painfully in her chest as her stomach tightened itself into furious knots.

This was her plan. Didn't she want this? Even if it was difficult, even if it was hard, didn't she also… didn't she want to leave?

Biting her lip as her body shook once more, she finally released the handle. Collapsing forwards, her chest was pressed hard against the door while her legs remained stuck in place, leaving her round ass pushed out towards the tactician.

' _No.'_ The same frustration she'd been fighting rose within her again, crashing through her with such fury she just wanted to scream! _'I-I don't want to go!'_

A million thoughts, a million doubts and a million desires all rose up within her at once. There was so much she needed to tell him, so much she needed to say, so he could understand! So he would know just how much he meant to her, that she'd never wanted to hurt him, that she had never meant to lead him on… But, she couldn't, she could never explain anything! She always got flustered and the words never came out right, she couldn't possibly put into words the feelings she could barely even understand herself, everything she wanted, everything she needed.

Body shaking with heavy breaths, Olivia's hips slowly slid to the left. And then, a moment later as her waist dipped in a circle, they wove back to the right. And, slowly, with neither conscious thought nor permission, her ass began swaying back and forth in the air. Stretched tight over her tight, round curves by the way she was bent over, the thin silks of her outfit did nothing but outline the creamy white skin they barely hid.

' _I don't want to be alone!'_ She didn't want to return to another night of painful solitude.

With her strength finally returning, Olivia pushed off the door, turning in place and facing the tactician once more- their eyes met and, unable to keep the nervous smile from her face, she leaned back, leaning against the wood with her feet still planted flat and her hips still rolling slowly back and forth, she began sliding an inch up and down. "A-Ahh." She gasped, mouth falling open and a thrill running up her spine when she saw the concentration in his eyes, the sheer intensity of his gaze. He was watching her. He was staring at her. He was drinking in her every movement.

' _I don't want to leave him!'_ She didn't want to abandon him, not again.

Taking her hands from the wall and laying them against her burning cheeks, she dragged her fingers down, along her neck and then over her generous bust. Squeezing her eyes closed as she released a quiet moan, her palms began to knead the pillowy mounds against herself. "H-Haaa." Gasping again, louder this time, she let go- locking eyes with him as she let her round breasts bounce heavily back into place, Olivia trailed her fingers down the side of her body, tracing them over her swaying hips before finally resting them on the inside of her thighs.

' _I don't want this, I don't want to feel so distant from him!'_ She didn't want to spend her days with him dancing a prepared routine, always holding back, forever second guessing herself.

With her hands pressed against the inside of her legs, her hips shook again in a deep, slow circle, her grin returning to the same shy smile as before… And, all the while, their eyes never once broke contact. All the while, Robin watched her. All the while, she saw him watching her.

And still, it didn't help! None of it helped! Still, the same frustration she'd fought down all day clawed maddeningly at her, still the same needy yearning rose within her, higher and higher, until she couldn't take it another moment!

' _I don't…'_ She didn't doubt for a moment the source of her aggravation, she'd known it all along. But, it was only now, under Robin's unwavering gaze, she finally found the strength to admit it. _'I, I don't want to be wearing peach and white!'_

It was wrong! Every part of it, it was all wrong! "Uhaagh!" Pushing off the door with another pained cry, Olivia stumbled upright, all semblances of rhythm or movement stilled as desperation finally overtook restraint.

Her shoes were the first to go, kicked halfway across the room, even as her hands tore frantically at her chest-wraps. "H-Haaa!" Panting and shaking, the silks lasted barely a moment under her anger, pulling with all her renewed strength, Olivia ripped the offending clothing to shreds, scattering the tattered scraps unheeded to the floor as her heaving breasts bounced free into warm evening air.

' _Gods!'_

Her pants lasted barely another second, clawing and tearing at the fabric, she was barely even comprehending what she was doing, all she knew, all she cared about, was that this wasn't what she wanted! She couldn't bear to be dressed like this, to stand before Robin garbed in colours that weren't his, for even one more second! Toughened through years of combat, Olivia was stronger than she looked, far stronger than a light dancing costume, the waistband was ripped apart, the leggings were torn into strips and even the thin white panties she was wearing underneath were furiously stripped from her body.

And finally… When her large, full breasts were his to see, when her tight, bare pussy was his to examine… Finally, when she was standing before him, wearing only a thin, golden bangle around her legs, Olivia was free.

"H-Haaa." She sighed, her entire body awash with relief. It was as if, she'd passed through a veil, as if she'd been drowning underwater and had finally broken the surface. The moment the last of the unwanted clothes fell from her body, so too did the last of her frustrations, and the last of her doubts. "H-Hahmmm." Suddenly everything made sense again.

Her feet moved finally, taking her back into the room, back where she'd always wanted to be. And, at long last, with all her poise and confidence reclaimed, she stood before him and declared for certain what it was she truly wanted.

"I want, I want to dance. I want to dance _for_ you."

It wasn't a good explanation but it was all she could manage. Even now, she couldn't possibly put everything she was feeling, everything she needed him to know, into words.

' _I want to stay. I-I want to feel his eyes on me… I want to know he's always looking at me.'_ Clasping her hands behind her back as she awaited his judgement, Olivia's entire body was on display for him. From her hard, pink nipples, to the creamy flesh of her trim stomach, right to the shimmering juices, already dripping from her entrance- she had nothing to hide. _'I want to see the smile on his face, I want to know I've helped him, that I've eased his worries.'_

' _I want to have a purpose again.'_ Staring at him now, silently seeking his permission, her bright smile lit up the room, all the love she'd found in him overflowing around her. _'I want to be needed.'_

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a wide grin break out across the tactician's face, all his earlier nervousness seeming to have vanished.

"Then, I want the same." He breathed, leaning back in his seat, his eyes still locked onto hers. "Olivia, I'm a selfish man. It's not enough to have you just dance in-front of me anymore. I want you do dance _for_ me, only for me. That's what I've been waiting for all afternoon, that's what I want to see every day."

Her heart rang like a bell and, as she drew herself up, her arms raised towards the ceiling, she could feel her entire body humming with excitement.

Until finally, at long last, with all her doubts finally cast aside, Olivia began to dance. For him.

"Please." She begged. "Watch me."

"Of course."

* * *

Following the rhythm of her soul, her body moved automatically, swaying and sliding without a thought or need for instructions. Losing herself in the motions, baring her entire body and soul with naked honesty, her steps came with a welcome familiarity, even as she danced them for the first time.

Dropping to a knee before slowly raising herself up in fully display, Olivia turned her eyes, half-lidded and joyful up towards him. Her mouth falling open in a silent gasp as she watched his eyes trailing up and down her bare body, following the movements of her fingers as they traced a slow path across her stomach, rising over her large bust as she stood to full height, cupping the heavy mounds as she leant forward, pushing them out towards him and kneading them softly against herself.

Swaying her hips in deep, lusty circles, she wrapped her arms tight across her chest, keeping them still and drawing his attention down her creamy white skin to where the incredible heat within her had left her juices dripping slick across her thighs.

"Olivia…" Robin breathed her name again, his eyes travelling up and down her frame, never once wavering from her.

On and on she danced, as the seconds turned into minutes and the intensity between them growing quickly with an unimaginable force, until she was certain she'd finally said everything that needed to be said, until she'd told him all about her love, her thanks and all about her yearnings… Until the only thing left in her movements was pure desire.

Feeling the excitement building hot within her, her movements came faster. Turning away from him and beaming a teasing smile over her shoulder, her waist swayed back and forth with a slow tempo. Dragging her hands across her chest, she used them to outline a trail down her hips, pushing them teasingly down to her knees as she bent herself over, arching her body forward and showcasing every last inch of herself to him. Her long, toned legs, her tight, round ass, her creamy, white thighs. All for him only.

Turning once more and slinking to within metre of his desk, just barely out of his reach, her lips fell open in an eager moan as she arched herself back, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples, as she leant almost parallel to the ground. "Ahhn." She gasped quietly, an electric shock running through her body the moment she felt his breath against her, the hot air blowing right across her bare skin and teasing her aching pussy. Biting down on her lip to keep from crying out, she savoured the sensation, reaching back with one hand to keep herself steady as she trailed the other down, moving it across her hips with almost agonising slowness as she slowly kept time with the music inside her- rocking back and forth in-front of him with the same smooth motions.

"Robin…" She couldn't help but breathe his name as she straightened herself back up, holding her finger just barely an inch from her entrance, teasing herself just as much as him. It wouldn't satisfy her anyway, she knew that- there was only one thing in the world right now that could possibly quell the heat raging inside her. And so, with her moan turning into a hungry grin, she abruptly threw her shoulders back once more, tipping her head up to the ceiling and letting her large breasts bounce with a pleasing shake.

Beaming as she felt the tempo between them increase once more, Olivia spun to the side, holding her hands above her shoulders and shaking her hips, faster and faster as the dance grew slowly into the final motions. Catching Robin's eye, she shot him an encouraging smile, leading his gaze along the trim silhouette of her body- the soft jiggle of her bust, with the tiny nubs of her hard nipples bouncing with each movement, the taut flatness of her stomach, pulled tight as she swayed and the smooth curves of her ass, round and soft, just the right shape to be cupped in his hands. She wanted him to see all of it. She wanted him to want all of it.

Twisting and sliding, weaving and turning, her dance told no story and spun no tale- it existed only in the moment, only to show off her love, her affection, her needs, aches, desires and wants. She made clear all the lusts and all the fears she'd held ever since she'd last been cradled, warm and safe in his embrace.

Again and again, she flitted just barely outside his reach, feeling his breath tickling across her scorching skin and his eyes on her soaked thighs. Again and again she forced back the desire to simply collapse into his strong hands, or to throw herself down at his mercy. The yearning for him, the ache for his touch, fuelled her steps with even greater desperation, her movements coming faster and deeper as the need within her built into an inferno and the movements of her dance dove towards the climax.

Until, finally and all at once, the music within her played its final beat, and Olivia was standing directly before him once more, raised up on one leg, with her heard thrown back and arms held high towards the ceiling. For a moment, and one final time, her entire self was given over to him, for his examination, for his approval… And then, releasing the breath she was holding, slowly, she let her dance end, lowering herself to the floor and curling up into a tight ball.

"A-Ah!" Unable to hold back a soft moan as she felt the cool wood against the burning heat of her flesh, she curled her left leg underneath her ass, bowing her head to the ground in reverence and withdrawing almost entirely into herself, pushing all focus and all attention to her right leg as she slid it forward, planting her foot flat upon the oaken boards and running her hands teasingly around it…around the thick golden bangle hanging from her ankle- a substitute for her most earnest desire.

And then, breath held and heart clenched, she waited.

She'd seen his arousal already, her mouth had gone almost dry at the sight of the thick rod straining once more against his clothes. But, she knew that wasn't enough, that could never be enough. If capturing the tactician's heart was as simple as turning him on, then he would have taken Tharja to bed years ago… Instead of… Of waiting… Waiting for… For her?

Another electric shiver ran down her spine and, with cheeks flaming in embarrassment, she could feel her juices dripping wet onto his nice clean floor.

"Wow." Robin breathed, his voice uneven with wonder at the sight he'd just seen. "Th-that was, Olivia… I don't think I've ever seen anything like that. That was fantastic."

Heart racing at his words, she risked a quick look up at the man. She had no doubt of his sincerity, but seeing him now, with the stresses and strains of the day seeming to have slid from his face was another thrill just in itself.

Licking her lips as she unfurled herself, Olivia slunk to the ground, stretching herself out and crawling towards him, her ass shaking slowly from side to side as she slunk forward, at long last, crossing the final few metres to where Robin was sitting. Breath hitching in excitement, she settled between his legs, sliding her hands eagerly onto his thighs and rested her head lovingly on his lap.

"Robin." She whispered, the words coming without a thought, directly from her heart, as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his pants, pulling them carefully down, over his bulging length. "Please, I beg you, when you're King… Bind me in shackles and chain me forever to your side."

"Wha-Ah-AH!" Robin gasped, any attempt to understand her strange request interrupted by a sudden shock running through him when Olivia released his cock, rock hard, from where it had been trapped in his clothes. Looking down at her, at the sight of his cock lying flat against the dancer's innocent face, all his words were stolen from him. With her pink hair hanging below her and her eyes shining loving up at him, it was as if he was picturing the very moment of her defilement, the image of her absolute submission- her beautiful, pure features hidden behind his adulterous length.

' _G-Gods.'_ His mind trembled and the fire inside him roared with delight, even as his rational mind made a distant reminder to try the same actions with Lucina, a quick image of Ylisse's perfect, royal Princess's face equally sullied by his length shaken away as fast as it appeared.

Neither Olivia's words, nor the desperate plea he'd heard in her voice made any sense to him, but right now, feeling her hands tugging his pants from around his feet and with her lips pressing gently against the base of his shaft, he couldn't possibly have cared less.

"Ahh." She whispered in a low moan, mouth pursing in a small circle as she marvelled at the feeling of his length pressing hot against her face. She'd seen it so many times, even when she'd tried not to, she'd seen it in all her dreams, her memories, her idle thoughts… But, looking up at him now, with her eyes dancing with excitement and his cock almost covering her face lengthwise, she realised instantly- that to remember it was once thing, but to actually feel it pulsing against her, to savour its heat and drink in the heady aroma… That was quite another. It suited him, she thought distantly, this magnificent cock. It had ensnared her desires as strongly as his kindness had ensnared her heart.

Her tongue poked out automatically pressing softly against the warm underside of his shaft as her fingers tentatively wrapped around the base, taking it into her hands for the first time. Leaning further forwards, she followed her instincts, pushing her lips firmer against him and trailing soft, passionate kisses slowly up his length. Even as overcome as she was, her own arousal was impossible to ignore, and by the time her lips crested lay gently against the crown of his cock, she was filled entirely with a desperate hunger, a need to taste him in a way no-one ever had before.

"I-I've never done this before." She admitted shyly, her face burning red as the words tumbled awkwardly out. "I don't know if I can do it well, b-but, but if it feels good, then please…go, go ahead and c-cum."

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Olivia leaned down, parting her lips eagerly around him and letting his glans fill her mouth. "Mm-hhmmmph!"

' _C-Careful.'_ She reminded herself nervously as she slowly took him in, opening her small mouth as wide as she could manage around his thick girth. _'C-Careful.'_

Even despite the situation, she couldn't help but remember the advice she and an equally scandalised Cordelia had received one night, years ago, from a surprisingly enthusiastic Sumia, shortly after her wedding. _'Go slowly at first, get used to…get used to his size a-and, and be careful not to use your teeth.'_

Sliding both hands hesitantly along his shaft, Olivia spent the next few minutes slowly experimenting with her limits, bobbing her head up and down as she carefully took more and more of his length into her mouth. Keeping herself under control, forcing her mouth open, maintaining a slow rhythm, it was all a lot more difficult than she'd expected but- the feeling of his cock throbbing hot in her hands and the sensation of his crown pulsing greedily against her tongue. _'Naga…'_ It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. And, moment by moment, as she felt his hard length pushing her jaw wide, filling her entire mouth with him, she knew this was exactly what she wanted.

And, a few minutes later, as the tactician released a deep sigh and laid his hands gently atop her head- feeling the gentle pressure of his need urging her down faster, deeper, harder… Olivia could finally understand the meaning of this act and why her heart had led her to this.

It was so amazingly simple, she could barely understand how she'd missed it until now- in all the time she'd been married and all the times she'd had sex until this point, it had always been for mutual enjoyment. Even when it hadn't been very good, it had still always been two people sharing pleasure together.

This was nothing like that. This was all for Robin's pleasure. This was her supporting him. This was her complete submission.

"Mm-Mhaaa!" She moaned joyously as she felt his fingers threading gently through her hair, letting the sounds vibrate into his cock for a moment before pursing her lips tight around it, suckling back up his length with all her strength. "Ahmmma!"

Shivering, she moaned again into his flesh as an electric thrill ran down her spine. Down on her knees, with his length rock-hard in her mouth and his hands holding her in place, there wasn't even the barest pretences of equal positions…. She'd thought it would feel degrading, an improper, embarrassing act. She'd never once imagined it would feel this good! This was what she wanted, to make the man she loved happy, to help him and serve him- that was the meaning she'd found that had returned the spark to her life.

' _Not somewhere to belong, someone to belong to.'_

Moaning happily at that thought, Olivia's fingers clenched a little firmer around his length and she moved faster, bobbing her head greedily up and down his shaft, filling her mouth with as much of him as she could manage, greedily trying to suck everything out of him.

"A-Ahhh!" Robin groaned heavier this time, releasing the dancer's head just long enough to shrug the cloak and shirt from his shoulders, stripping himself just as naked as her. "Th-that's… That's good."

Looking down between his legs, he marvelled at the sight of the dancer's pink hair bobbing up and down over his shaft. Even with everything he'd planned and all his manipulations, to just sit here now, in this moment, savouring the sight of the innocent woman's red-flushed face sucking eagerly at his cock… It was something else. "Naga." As much as defiling two royal princesses, as much as snatching away a dark mage's chastity, or breaking a scientist's composure- this was something unique all to itself.

"Ahhm!" He let himself moan freely, encouraging her ministrations with his voice. Even without her admission, he could tell easily she was new to this, her movements were a little awkward, and despite her best efforts, he could feel her teeth bumping against his glans almost whenever a surge of pleasure had his cock twitching inside her mouth. The need for dominance warred inside him, and it was only with considerable restraint that he held himself back from taking a firm hold of her head and controlling her pace…

…And yet, it still felt amazing! "G-Gods!" He moaned, throwing his head back to the ceiling as her tongue swirled tentatively around the underside of his shaft.

She couldn't swallow his entire cock like Lucina, nor could she trace her tongue against all his weak spots like Tharja, or compete with the sheer frantic energy of Lissa, but… "N-Naga!" …but, somehow, looking down at her blushing face and feeling her shy, tender rhythm, as if she was following along to a song only she could hear- it was incredible all the same!

"Ah-gh! O-Olivia…" Perhaps it was the anticipation he'd felt for her arrival all day, perhaps it was the build-up he'd felt while enthralled with her final dance, perhaps it was the sheer audacity of the act or the knowledge that his was the first cock she had ever tasted… Whatever the reason for it, gripping tight to the back of the dancer's head, Robin could feel the pressure inside him building at a breakneck pace.

"I-I'm, G-ghnna!" He groaned, taken off-guard as her sweet-gentle rhythm built faster again, her lips and hands sliding along his shaft in perfect synch with every twitch his cock made, as if she was milking him to a score, one that was fast building to a deafening crescendo. "Gng, I'm, I'm going to, t-GH-HNHA!"

Her lips wrapped event tighter around him, her hands pumped faster along his length and her eyes suddenly turned upwards, locking into his, even as her whole mouth slid up half the length of his cock. "HGHNHHA!" Arching forwards with one final violent shudder and unable to hold back even another instant, his shaft expanded even thicker in her hands and his release suddenly blasted out.

"Mm-MHA!?" Olivia's eyes shot wide in response, her hands grabbing tight to his legs and her lips instinctively forming a tight seal around the head of his cock. "UMMGH!"

Even as she instinctively opened her throat, swallowing with all her might and gulping down it down so fast her mind had no time to even savour the taste, Olivia's cheeks were still left bulging at the volume and, as Robin's cock twitched furiously between her lips and more thick ropes of warm, viscous cum filled her mouth, she was almost instantly overwhelmed. "UM-GH-GHaaah!" She gasped, suddenly releasing his cock and reeling back, his seed running down her chin and falling wet onto her soft breasts, even as his final load sprayed into her wide open mouth.

"H-Haaa."

"Hahh, haaah."

Slumping backwards, they panted in unison, a minute passing silently between them as both slowly recovered- him from the aftershocks of the sudden, incredible orgasm she'd wrung from him and her from the sensation of the bitter, salty flavour that had flooded her senses and was already inflaming every cell in her body with an addictive craving.

"Naga…" Robin sighed, "That was, good…"

"Gods…" Olivia whispered, her head spinning in a daze as her hand wiped the last of his release from her chin and breasts, licking her fingers clean with a heady grin. "Mmahh."

"Olivia." There was a note of finality in his voice now, as he bent down towards her. "I can't, I won't hold back what I feel anymore."

She leaned into his hands as they wrapped around her, "A-AH! Oh?" And then suddenly yelped as she found herself pulled into the air, being carefully cradled in Robin's arms as he stood from his seat. She'd expected his arms around her… But she'd expected him to pull her into his lap, or to bend her over his desk. To push her into place, hold her down and claim her as his own- just like he had last time.

Instead, finding herself held tenderly in his arms and being carried like a princess, she was taken completely off guard. "R-R-Robin?" She whispered, her questioning voice coming out as little more than a breathless whisper as all the blood rushed to her face and her heart pulsed with warm affection.

Carrying her carefully over to the bed at the far end of the room, he didn't reply straight away, instead he laid her softly out onto the mattress, joining her a moment later and slowly letting their naked bodies press hot against each other. "Olivia." He repeated her name, stroking her face and capturing the entirety of her attention, reaching out and staring deeply into her eyes as his fingers entwined with hers.

"R-Robin…" She sighed back, utterly transfixed by his gentle smile.

"I've always cared deeply for you, you've always been important to me." He continued, holding his cock against her soaked entrance, savouring the way her lips spread easily around him and the feeling of her legs wrapping automatically around his waist- the knowledge that her entire body was aching for him, begging to accept him inside her. "You've done so much for me. You've helped me so much."

He should stop there, he knew he should. But, as he felt her fingers squeezing his, as he saw the light shining in her eyes and the way her breathing stilled, he knew exactly what she wanted to hear, the simplest phrase that would bind to his side forever…

"I love you."

It wasn't a lie. He did love her...just the same as he loved Tharja, Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds.

"I-I, R-Robin…I, I feel the… I lov-"

Lowering his head down to hers and tenderly capturing her lips with his own let him avoid seeing the happy tears building in her eyes.

They stayed like that for some minutes, hands linked and tongues dancing as they let the time stretch out leisurely between them. Their bodies ground slowly together, the heat shared between them rising slowly- Her large, pillowy breasts pressed deliciously tight against his muscular chest. His thick, hard cock rolled back and forth against the opening of her pussy with an almost agonising pleasure. Her body shuddered under his, shivering with each moan she gave into his mouth and with each time he broke their kiss, gasping in a deep breath of air. The moments continued unabated, but always, even as desire throbbed hungrily within her, always Robin's gentle touch and soft embrace tempered her ache.

They'd made gentle love last time too, but not at first, only after he had thoroughly overwhelmed her. She'd expected to be pushed down or held tightly, expected to be taken and used… Instead he took his time, instead, he cradled her gently and kissed her tenderly.

"A-Ahhn!" Olivia moaned again, breaking their kiss as her head fell backwards and eyes squeezed shut. Her head was going blank, it was already too much, it was already more than she could take.

"Hammgh." Matching her moan with one of his own, Robin finally pushed forward. There was no need to bother asking for permission or preparation, what she was waiting for was clear beyond a doubt. Squeezing tight to her hands, he let her legs pull him inside, slowly sinking his length into her waiting folds.

Eyes shooting wide, she arched back instantly, her fingers clenching against his as her mouth fell open in a breathless gasp. "A-AhhhAHHHN!"

Now in motion, he gave her no pause, even as her cries reverberated loud around the room, Robin continued, pushing deeper into her with a slow, methodical pace, spreading the tight walls of her tunnel around his length and re-moulding her pussy again, into the shape of his cock.

Until, "G-GH-Gods!" Until, with her entire body shaking and her muscles constricting almost painfully around him, he was once again forcing apart her deepest walls, the farthest depths of her being that had only ever belonged to him.

"Gngh-GODS!" She cried, throwing her head to the side, crashing instantly into an intense orgasm as she was finally hit with the sensation she'd been yearning for all this time- the feeling of Robin once again, sheathed entirely inside her, the feeling of the back walls of her pussy stretched tight around his cock. "Gha-haa… Ahhgnaaaaa." She moaned weakly, gasping and panting as her legs clenched tight around him and her mind slowly began to accustom to the feeling of his length fully encased within her.

A few moments passed before their eyes met once more, and then, as a warm smiled was shared between them, their bodies each began to move, both to the same rhythm, coming together in a soft, slow dance.

Locking her legs around his hips, Olivia's pussy was clinging tight to entire length. "Anghaa." Robin groaned happily, breathing deep as he felt her muscles clenching in time around him, matching him beat for beat, pulling and sucking at every inch of his cock the moment he began to withdraw.

Grinding their bodies even closer together, Robin's cock pressed again, right to the back of her tunnel. "Ai-Ah, Ah! Ah! AH!" She panted, her breath coming in short bursts as she felt herself moulded around him, his cock pushing into her deepest walls and always, always hitting the same spot, over and over, his movement synching instantly against her own.

"Ah-HMNNAH!"

Again she came. Clenching tight to his hands, and gasping in delight as she felt her entire body lock up around him.

"Ro-ROBIN! NNG-"

And then again, some unknowable time later, her gasps cut off as he sealed her mouth with his once more.

She lost track of time, lost track of reason, lost track of anything beyond him, beyond the feeling of the tactician's strong body atop her and his thick cock inside her. Her world was clouded in a white daze and her moans had become little more than small whimpers. "Ahn, ah-ahhnn!" Holding tight to his hands and basking in the tender affection in his eyes, she couldn't help but beam happily back at him.

' _Naga.'_

It was unfair, how gently he was treating her. Feeling his length siding within her, matched to her own slow tempo, she couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt like this- so warm and so happy. His cockhead pushed gently against the back of her pussy once more, his hips rolling with hers as he hilted himself deep inside her, stretching her entire tunnel tight around his cock and she gasped in delight, squeezing tight to his hands as she felt another shudder running up her spine, pushing her closer again to another blissful peak.

"Hnngh." Robin groaned, giving silent thanks to the fact that his previous adventures had given him enough control to truly savour this, without needing to take her roughly. Any time spent within Olivia's tight pussy was wonderful, but, "Nnngha!" but, making love to her like this, it had a quality all of its own. Even just with the way her hips were rolling so easily against his, accepting him and pushing against him, her natural affinity keeping her perfectly in step with his thrusts, it was addicting and it was very quickly driving him, again, toward the same incredible release she'd milked from him barely twenty minutes ago. Time to finish this.

"Don't worry." He assured her, his voice cloaked in sincerity. "I'll never let you go again, I'll never let another man touch you."

' _Wha?'_ Olivia's eyes shot wide at his words. He wasn't asking her? He was simply telling her? Telling her…that she was his?

And suddenly, as the world exploded into colour around her, finally she understood- why he was being so gentle, why he was holding her so kindly and why she was so, so very happy. Finally, she understood, what she'd done to deserve this loving treatment.

The last time they'd been together he'd held her tight, conquered her absolutely and, when he'd re-shaped her, both inside and out, into his woman… then he'd released her. He'd sent her into the world, dressed only in his symbols, with his gift running hot down her legs. _'Th-this is, this is my reward.'_ She realised, for returning to him, for coming back to him and for giving herself to him. She'd expected him to conquer her once more, but of course…there was no need. She was already his. She already belonged to him.

Releasing his hands, she reached up, brushing away the happy tears spilling down her face. "Th-Thank you." She sniffed, smiling gratefully up at him, her eyes shining with wonder.

"You're mine."

More tears spilled unstoppably from her eyes, it was everything she'd always wanted, everything she'd never been able to admit. She didn't want somewhere to belong to, she didn't want a cold apartment, an empty home paid for with hollow dancing… She wanted someone to belong to. She wanted someone to support, someone who needed her and who, no matter where he went or what happened, would always keep her by his side- she wanted someone who would never let her go. Someone who would always look at her when she danced. Someone she could always dance for.

She'd always known she had a dependant personality, that she saw her worth in how she helped others, but she'd never before had the strength to admit this, she'd never before found a man she could admit this to. She'd been born a gypsy, without family or connections, she'd never belonged to anyone or anything, she'd never been needed and rarely been wanted. She'd been free all her life and it had always left her lonely and aching. She didn't want freedom, not anymore. She wanted to be owned.

"T-That's right." She continued his words, reaching up and laying her hands softly against his face, stroking his cheeks as the love within her overflowed beyond anything she'd felt before. "I am yours. I b-belong to you. I-I'm, I'm your property. So, so please, treat me kindly."

Mouth dropping open in surprise as he stared in bewilderment at the woman below him, Robin was taken completely off guard for the second time tonight. Thankfully, from the way she was brushing at the tears still running down her face, he knew she wouldn't be able to see his shock. Sucking in a deep breath, he shook head, forcing himself calm. It was far more than he'd expected, far more than he'd been prepared for…but, it didn't change anything.

"Of course." He answered simply, lowering his lips to hers once more, his cock sealing the promise firmly against her womb.

"G-Hnhgaaaaa!" She gasped. Just from hearing his claim on her, she could feel her very world changing, she could feel his words coiling around her like welcome chains, shackling her forever to his side and engraving his name, his ownership, into her soul. "G-Gods!" Throwing her head to the side with a deep moan, she could feel the electricity suddenly racing down her spine once more! With her pussy clenched wonderfully tight around his magnificent length and her back arching more than an inch off the bed, Olivia let out one final scream as she came, hard, around the thick shaft.

"G-Gods." Robin groaned back, instinctively raising his pace and gritting his teeth tighter as he felt her hips instantly match his new tempo, beat for beat. "O-Olivia." Just being held inside her, the dancer's pussy was already wonderfully tight around him, feeling her cumming around his cock. "Gods!" She clenched like a vice to the entirety of his length, but her movements, the gentle rhythm of her body didn't pause for even a moment, it was almost agony, it was bliss without a moments respite!

Mouth pursed in anticipation, Olivia's body shuddered anew under him, she could feel it- she could feel every inch of him pulsing within her, she could feel his cock growing even larger inside her!

"Ah! I'm, I'm gett-"

Acting on pure, wanton desperation, Olivia grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and clenching her legs forcefully around his waist, pulling him against her, pulling him as close as she could against her, her entire body shivering with need as she begged him. "P-Please, I, I want it! Let me feel it!" She couldn't bear not to, not after everything.

"Gh-GHHA!" Spurred on by her need, Robin slammed himself into her with sudden force, gasping into her shoulder and feeling her entire body locked tight around him, sucking desperately onto him, as his cock slid upwards, pressing tight against her cervix and suddenly erupting.

"I-I-I, I love you!" She screamed, her eyes rolling back and world again exploding into a dizzying array of colours as she felt the first jet of his release spraying directly into her womb, filling her instantly with his hot, thick cum. She hadn't meant to say those words, but that didn't mean they weren't true. "I, I, ANGH-"

Locked in place around him, Olivia's body trembled violently with each twitch of his cock inside her, each time another dense blast of cum sprayed hard against her innermost walls. With her voice stolen from her and mind seared blank by the sudden jolts of pleasure, she came, again and again, over and over with each spasm he let out and each load he unleashed within her.

Eyes blank and mouth hanging wide open, her world descended into a dizzy haze of bliss.

And finally, when she fell from him, slumping weakly back into the mattress, with her heart, soul and body finally all dyed in his colours… Finally, Olivia knew she was truly happy.

"Thank you…"

The night continued slowly from there, time stretching out slowly between them with neither giving a single thought to anything but their shared pleasure. And, finally, when her ardour gave way to fatigue, nestled safe and content within the tactician's embrace, Olivia dreamt once more.

* * *

Twisting and turning to the pace of a slow, sensual rhythm, she was dancing once again.

She was in the same unfamiliar palace, under the same red sun… And, before the same familiar King.

Lying ahead of her, spread out, naked, on a massive, luxurious bed, covered in silks and pillows, Robin was surrounded on all sides this time. His wife was lying between his legs, her head bobbing happily up and down his shaft, and his mistresses were crowded around his sides, pulling his arms around them and running their fingers hungrily over his chest- all were begging for the same thing, for another moment of his attention.

And yet, staring past them all, with the same loving smile, as she danced for him, at the foot of his bed, for now at least, his eyes were only for her.

Shaking and sighing, shivering and sliding, with her milky-white skin shining bright in the waning evening light and her clothing long since discarded unwanted to the floor, Olivia's silent dance continued endlessly, so long as she held his attention, she could never stop.

And, minute by wonderful minute, as the intensity of her movements rose and the need within her smouldered hotter, Robin tugged gently on the thing golden chain connected to the shackle she wore proudly around her ankle. And slowly, tantalisingly slowly, she was drawn ever close towards him.

* * *

Night passed into day, and, the next morning, when Olivia left, she did so wearing the outfit Robin had kept safe for her- carrying the shreds of her previous outfit to be discarded on the way home.

And, that afternoon, when she returned once again, she was wearing a dress Robin had never seen before.

"W-Wow." He blinked, instantly rising from his seat, as Olivia shrugged off the plain cloak slung over her shoulders, revealing the outfit she'd hidden beneath. "That's… That looks amazing on you."

"Th-Thank you." She blushed, smiling bashfully as she leant against the door. "I've, I've wanted to wear it for some time actually. I just, I never had the nerve…"

He could see why. It certainly wasn't an everyday outfit, it was absurdly beautiful for one, with what he guessed was Chon'sinese silks cut into an elegant, sweeping design, complete even with gloves and a veil, it was far more elaborate than anything he'd seen her wear before. And, _'Sweet Naga…'_ With the bodysuit wrapped tight around her large breasts and the entire right side open down the length of her smooth, long leg, leaving even her tiny black panties visible to his eyes, it was also far more risqué than any outfit he'd ever imagined her wearing.

The effect it had on him was instantaneous, swallowing heavily and completely transfixed with her, Robin made his way slowly around the other side of his desk. "Those colours definitely suit you."

"A-Ah! Y-Yes!" She beamed in response, the thin veil doing little to hide the way her entire face lit up in delight. "I, I think so too!"

It had taken her almost two hours to find a mage she'd been able to trust with such a delicate job, but, with the outfit now changed to a dark black, with deep purple highlights, Olivia had barely been able to restrain herself from running home and putting it on all morning!

"I, I, wanted you to be the first one to see it." She continued, closing her eyes for a moment and letting her hips slowly begin to slide from left to right. "I wanted to, to wear it when I danced… Danced for you."

Her words were full of pure innocence, but, as their eyes met once more and their smiles matched in synch, their hands both were already in motion- her fingers turning the lock on the door shut as she pushed herself off it, and his raised in the air, already working through the incantation to activate the silencing wards.

Neither had any doubt how this dance would end.

And so, finally draped in both the colours and the dress she'd wanted to wear for so long, performing for the man who had touched her heart- sealing her soul with his love and filling her world up only with him, Olivia began to dance.

And this time, just as Madame Penfold had suggested, her ring was left behind, tucked away, safe and sound, in her top dresser drawer.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! A very strongly Olivia centric chapter this time. Perhaps not the direction you were expecting their relationship to go? Or did you always think this was a natural path for someone as dependent as Olivia? I'd be interested to hear!

For anyone wondering, Olivia's final dress was meant to look just like (a mirrored version of) Azura's dress from FE: Fates, specifically the Nohr colouring. It's a beautiful design, but when you really look at it, a little surprising that someone as reserved as Azura can wear it as a casual outfit.

Obviously, similar to the Miriel chapter, with everything ending up being as involved as it was I ended up squeezing Nowi out of this one to make sure she's got space to stretch her wings in her chapter. So! Next time, we are finally going to get some of our heavily requested Dragonkin involved! (Hey, don't complain about the wait, I wrote an entire other oneshot to apologise to all you Nowi, or Nah fans!)

Anyhow, more importantly. As I mentioned in my Manakete side story, based off some very positive feedback when I asked, I've gone ahead and set up a (P)atreon for this story.

You can find all the details at: www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

Urgh, really, really sorry about the brackets, but FFN filters it otherwise. Sorry!

I'll say again, clearly, the entire point of it is to serve as a manner of getting my stories out quicker without having to sacrifice quality. I've had many people tell me they enjoyed my work, but that my releases being as slow as they are is a major source of frustration for them. Since I already work full time and since I spend an ungodly amount of my free time writing on this already, the only way to work faster is to have more time, and to have more time I need to work less. Which obviously needs some capital.

So, it's very simple. If you liked this, or any of my stories and want to see them more often then this is your solution. You'll receive weekly updates on how the latest chapter is progressing and I'll also be canvassing feedback directly from my audience about upcoming plot lines, side stories, girls, etc!

Lucina was the winner of the July monthly poll, so it looks like you guys have been missing our little bluebird, fantastic! She's going to receive a scene all to herself in the next chapter. The Aug poll is all about which pairings you'd like to see in the next threesome, so, get involved and make your vote count!

Other than that, for anyone who's reading and enjoying this story, I'd like to suggest you check out a story by a friend of mine called "Robin's Mansion", it's apparently been inspired by this and I think I can safely say, if you enjoy what I've written there's a very high chance you'll like what he's doing too. It's a much more lighthearted Robin- Harem story, none of my NTR/Angst stuff and some of the best flowing dialogue I've seen in fanfiction. He had one chapter written when I published my Miriel chapter, I said I'd give him a plug when he got to three… Instead he got to 4 in the time it took me to get this out there. Slightly smaller than mine, but that's an incredible pace. Go check it out!

Archiveofourown(.o)rg(/)works(/)7122247(/)chapters(/)16176916


	12. Nowi - A Dragon's Desire

**Nowi – A Dragon's Desire**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Phew! Been a while hasn't it? Funnily enough, I'm actually pretty happy with how fast this chapter came out, I was delayed in starting it due to some commissions and being overseas, but since then it came together very quickly.

It's a long chapter, and part of that's because I know a lot of you aren't entirely comfortable with Nowi. That's fine! I've put in a whole bunch of other stuff for you guys. Hopefully you won't just skip this chapter…

Before we begin though, just some quick housekeeping, since I've had a few people express worry about the Polls I run (both on FFN and on my (P)atreon). So, let me say clearly- The polls don't decide the story, I decide the story. As anyone who's talked to me about this can attest, I've got the entire plot for this thing mapped out almost in its entirety, I add or change things as is relevant, but I know exactly where I'm going and what each character is going to be doing.

What the polls do is influence things like the order of things (eg. which characters show up first), or add in some fun scenes people may like (eg. The previous poll had people requesting another scene with Robin and Lucina), or they may be just for fun (eg. My most recent polls on my (P)atreon, were about deciding which scene from this story you'd like to see me get commissioned into an art piece. Because of that, there's now two pieces being commissioned right now, one for Robin/Lucina/Tharja and one for Robin/Cynthia).

So! Polls let you give your input, shape a lot of fun things within the story and let me gauge people's reaction, but they're not going to decide plot critical events. Also, I've decided to try include a recap from now on, since I know most of you guys don't think about this story as often as I do. Tell me if it helps.

* * *

 **Recap:** Robin is returned to life a little more than 6 months after sacrificing himself to slay the Fell Dragon. However, when he returns, he finds himself soon overcome with incredible lusts, desires that Lucina (his secret fiancé) is unable to entirely sate.

Over the next four months, things get steadily worse and soon Robin is driven almost to the point of madness by the rampaging desires, knowing that sooner or later he'll lose control of himself entirely. With this terrible knowledge in mind, he finally abandons his resolve and sleeps with Tharja. As the Dark Mage then informs him, in being revived and in establishing full control over what used to be Grima's power hidden inside him, Robin has now unlocked the true potential of his heritage and gained both the power and instincts of a Manakete. The most basic, primal urges, to Conquer, to Dominate and to Breed, urges that till now he has been fighting, at a terrible cost to his sanity.

Eventually accepting that the only path forward for him, to protect his family, is to sate these desires, Robin has set out, using his wits as a tactician and influence as the Shepherd's Grandmaster, to seduce enough powerful women to satisfy even a Dragon's selfish greed. So far, he's succeeded in having sex with Lucina, Tharja, Lissa, Olivia and Miriel (at her husband's suggestion). Unfortunately, there's still much he needs to do…

* * *

 _I always thought it was remarkably unfair that, even after everything that happened, it was Nowi who became Robin's first dragon. Perhaps it was inevitable, given their long friendship, but, if things had only played out a little differently…_

* * *

"Cynthia, uh, hi, good morning."

"Eh?" Looking up from where she'd been engrossed in her early morning practice, Cynthia hadn't even noticed she was no longer alone in the barracks. "Oh! Father? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to you." He added, closing the door behind him. "Er, privately."

There wasn't much risk of them being overheard as it was, this barracks was only used by the trainee knights and without any official practice scheduled for today, there wasn't much chance of anyone aside from her being present. That was, after all, the entire reason she was always here on her off days.

Cynthia wasn't one to look the proverbial gift pegasus in the mouth. "Of course!" She replied brightly, skipping over to his side. Given both their schedules, it was rare she got an opportunity to spend much time alone with her father recently.

"So, well, as you know, Dragon's Rest is coming up." Chrom began with a half sigh, referring to the festival to be hosted a little over a month from now- an ancient celebration of Naga's ascension from the physical world to the world beyond. "And as part of that, the palace will be hosting a ball with all the noble families across the Halidom."

"One that you'll be attending." He clarified a moment later to the questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh. Right." Cynthia didn't dislike balls, not really, she enjoyed all kinds of celebrations, galas and occasions, anything interesting or exciting. It was only that, the more formal it was, the less she felt able to fit in. Despite her royal heritage and the brand shining softly in her right eye, she'd spent a lot more of her life as a warrior than as a princess.

"And of course, Lucina's birthday isn't too far off after that either." Chrom suspected the future children would have their own plans for that day, but he didn't intend to pry. "Anyway, with that in mind, I thought it'd be a good idea for me to help you- er, to ah, to teach you how to dance."

Cynthia blinked, staring blankly back at him with uncharacteristic silence.

"So… So, you can participate." He added awkwardly.

"Wait, Father, _you_ can dance?"

"What? O-Of course I can! I mean, I had to learn, it was part of my education as a child, just the same as your sister was taught a little." He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the surprise in her voice, had she really never seen him dance? He didn't think he'd avoided it _that_ much.

"Hummm!" She hummed, circling around him with a serious look on her face. "Yeah! It's a little hard to imagine at first, but I can totally see it! Woah, I bet you're a great dancer, totally dashing and heroic!"

"Uh, err." Oh Gods, Chrom winced, there was _that_ look in her eyes, he knew that look far too well by now- the look she had just before she wound up trying to talk him into posing with her, or letting her re-design his battle attire. "Anyway, the important thin-"

"Oh! But hey, wait! Why are you teaching me then? Wouldn't it normally be Mother? Or Olivia?"

He winced, again. For someone so flighty, his daughter could be frustratingly perceptive at times.

"Well, I thought we should spend some time together? And, well, I'm no master dancer myself, it wouldn't hurt me to brush up on… Urgh…" Raising his eyes to the ceiling with a groan he gave up, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "This all sounded so much better when Robin explained it."

If he'd been looking, he would have noticed Cynthia's entire body suddenly tensing up. "R-Robin?" She whispered.

His tactician had advised him not to mention him or their discussion, but Chrom never did like being indirect. "Yeah. As my advisor, one of Robin's jobs is to keep me informed about things going on in the Halidom I might otherwise miss. Things like, for example, my youngest daughter's Pegasus Knight training leaving her an absolute mess of bruises and apparently getting worse every month."

"N-No!" She gasped, her eyes locking frantically onto his as her hands clenched fearfully tight around the spear she was holding. "No! Please, Father, it's not lik-"

Holding up a hand in interruption, he placated her with a soft smile. "Peace, Cynthia. You don't need to worry, I'm not here to interfere, or to try stop your training. Actually, well, if anything, I'm proud of you."

"Fa…Father?"

"Ah, well. Don't get me wrong." He chuckled ruefully. "When I heard what was happening to you, Robin had to stop me from sending my guards out to drag Cordelia into my office for an explanation."

Cynthia paled, looking horror stricken.

"But, I also know that she adores you." He sighed. "And so, when Robin tells me there's other factors involved, that there's nothing malicious going on, I can believe him. I don't like it one bit, but I can understand. I know what being a Pegasus Knight means to you, and I've been in similar situations myself, where it was too important to stop, no matter what happened or what I had to go through."

He understood, she could see, just as Robin did- that neither Cordelia nor the other recruits were being cruel to her, that if he used his influence to ease off in the training for her, he'd forever rob her of her pride as a true Ylissean Pegasus Knight.

"As your commander and as the Exalt, of course I'm impressed by your dedication and your commitment… But, as your father, it scares me Cynthia, thinking about you getting hurt like that. No matter what, you're still my little Pega-Pony-Princess."

Her spear fell from her hands, by the time it clattered to the ground Cynthia had already crossed the distance between them, throwing herself into her father's chest and wrapping her arms vice like around him. "Th-Thank you." She sniffed, rubbing her face back and forth against his shirt to dry her suddenly damp eyes. She wasn't very fond of tears, she didn't think showing such obvious weakness was very Heroic, people wouldn't be able to believe in her if she was just crying all the time- but sometimes, like now, she didn't mind quite so much.

"Just remember." Chrom answered, wrapping an arm around her back and softly stroking her hair. "You don't need to bear everything alone any more, you can talk to me or your mother about anything. We'll always support you, we've always got your back."

A few minutes passed quietly between them before either felt like speaking again.

"So… While it was Robin's suggestion, I really do think learning to dance is a good idea. It'll help you train your balance and co-ordination if nothing else, and with the upcoming ball, it's a good excuse."

And, they both added internally, the thought of spending more time together doing something as father and daughter, was nice just in itself.

"Hehe." She giggled happily at the thought. "I still think it's a bit of a funny idea though! If it's to help with my training, wouldn't it be better to practice fighting?"

"HAH!" Chrom roared, releasing her and taking a step back with a beaming smile. "You know, I actually said exactly the same thing!"

"Oh!?"

"Yeah! Er… And then Robin just glared at me." He admitted, looking a bit abashed as he remembered the withering look the tactician had sent him. "Since that would mean, well in his words, _socking my little girl in the face_."

Cynthia paused. She hadn't thought of that.

"Right. Now, here, we're gonna dance. Look, take my hands like this…"

* * *

Slumping backwards down into his chair with a broad smile, Robin allowed himself a few moments to marvel at the sight before him- Olivia spread out atop his desk, her face flushed with delight and body still quivering gently from her own climaxes.

In an uncharacteristic spur of the moment decision, this morning he'd decided to pull out as he'd finished, spraying his seed thick across her stomach and breasts, with a few thin ropes even reaching her neck and face. In the interests of pragmatism, Robin usually tended to prefer finishing inside his lovers, but, looking now at the way the dancer's pure white skin shone in the dawn's light, glistening under a sheen of his cum, he was finding himself quite partial to the sight.

Leaning back with a satisfied sigh, he felt the tensions already built up from the few hours he'd worked so far begin to unwind from him. Olivia's return to his side a few days ago had made the early mornings in his office considerably more appealing. Olivia, it seemed, enjoyed performing for him much more when she'd already received at least one load inside her, so, beginning her day by being spread across his desk or pulled into his lap had quickly developed into something of a habit for the pink-haired woman.

Reaching forward to offer her a hand as she pulled herself upright, Robin could only smile as she slid breathlessly down to the ground at his feet, nestling herself comfortably between his legs, a warm shudder running through his spine a moment later as he felt her soft, wet lips gently enveloping the head of his cock.

Amazingly, sinking to her knees and cleaning his cock like this, was the other habit the shy dancer had recently taken to. It was an action he'd only ever seen previously from Tharja, an idea both girls had apparently arrived at completely independently and something he could only imagine was related to the incredible words of devotion she'd spoken to him. _'Bind me in shackles and chain me forever to your side.'_ He still wasn't sure what to make of that, it was far more than he'd anticipated.

"A-Ahh, Olivia." He breathed, threading his fingers through her silken hair as her tongue coiled around his shaft. "You're too good to me."

"I only want to make you happy." She answered, sliding his cock from her mouth and smiling shyly back up at him. "I like it… I just want to ser- to serve you properly."

Even now, he still wasn't sure quite what to make of her words. But, relaxing further into the seat as she returned to her task, diligently cleaning off all their mixed juices, he wasn't too concerned. He could worry about things like that later, all that mattered to him right now, was that having a woman pamper him so submissively like this after sex felt good. Very good.

"A-Ah!" Almost too good.

Snapped back to reality by a sudden jolt of pleasure, Robin looked down with a wry grin at where Olivia had clearly moved from simply cleaning him- her lips pursing tighter around his glans and her head bobbing hungrily up and down his shaft. Letting her continue was almost dangerously enticing… But… _'I've put it off far too long already.'_

"That's enough for now." He said instead, cupping her head and gently pulling her to her feet, placing a tender kiss on her forehead in thanks as she rose. "Sorry, I've got a lot I need to work through this morning."

"O-Of course." She nodded, grinning bashfully back at him as she wiped her hand across her mouth. "Thank you, t-this morning felt great. I really… Really enjoy being with you like this."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed easily, suppressing a laugh at the sight of her spinning away from him and walking quickly across to the far side of the room- even despite everything they'd done, whenever she wasn't having sex or dancing, she still managed to be as shy as ever. "You always give me something to look forward to in the mornings. It's amazing how much more work I've gotten through since you began helping me!"

Ignoring Olivia's answering squeak, he set about retrieving his clothes, making himself presentable again and dropping back into the chair behind his desk as he watched with interest as Olivia set about the same task, picking up the black dancing outfit she'd left lying across the floor and wriggling back into it.

' _Oh?'_ Resting his chin in his hands, Robin couldn't fail to notice that as she did so, the dancer made absolutely no effort to clean herself up first- her face burning bright red but her mouth letting off a small pleasured gasp as she wrapped the silks tight around herself, soaking them directly in the cum still damp across her skin.

Gulping, he quickly looked away, fighting down the sudden burst of desire running through him once more. Looking at the wet discolouration on the cloth or the undoubtedly satisfied look on Olivia's face was disastrous for his focus.

Truthfully, he didn't have much pressing work left to do this morning, normally he would have eagerly preferred to carry her back to bed and go another few rounds. But, today, he'd promised himself, was the day he would finally make start on the plans he'd put off making for far too long.

Raising a hand and whispering a simple incantation quickly filled the room with a fresh scent, washing away any lingering smell from their exertions. When he'd actually bothered to read it, he'd found Miriel's book surprisingly helpful after all, there were even a few more simple spells it had recommended near the back he was interested in trying out.

A few moments later, Olivia had finished re-dressing herself and had unlocked his office-door, leaving it slightly ajar as was normal when he was available.

And so, with the other Shepherds likely to arrive over the next few hours, it was as if nothing at all had happened. The room was back to normal, she was limbering up, preparing to dance and he was seated at his desk, an ocean of possibilities unfolding within his head.

' _It'll be dangerous to leave it any longer. It was dangerous even leaving it this long.'_ He scolded himself, knowing full well the sheer unsavoury nature of the task was the reason for his hesitation. Once again, he needed to think up strategies to deal with the people he considered his closest friends. The thought of taking action against any of his comrades was a terrible one, unfortunately, what he risked by not doing so, was even worse.

Flipping open one of his journals and pretending to read through it, he sighed, his entire body thrumming in self-recrimination.

He'd already made his plan long ago, before he'd even started anything with Olivia. A plan to deal with the situation he was faced with, while minimising the harm his actions would cause as much as possible. A plan to seduce some of the women closest to him, a plan to betray the woman he loved most… All to cure the destructive urges that so often tore through him. All to protect his family, to save Lucina and Morgan, even from himself, even from the truth of his crimes.

Five women. He had five women now. It was almost unthinkable, in his quest to cure the instincts that boiled within him, in barely a few weeks he'd taken on four additional lovers. Tharja had been borne out of pure need and Lissa had been largely expected, but Olivia had been a complete surprise, Miriel even more so. It hadn't been an easy task, he'd stretched his tactics to the limits, pushing his mettle as far as he'd dared, saying and doing things so audacious even now it was difficult to believe he'd gotten away with it… But, he'd succeeded. He'd taken them all, bound them to his side and made them his.

Five women. Each one strong and beautiful, dazzling with their own unique brilliance and charm. Five of the most incredible women he had ever met, that had to be enough to soothe his rampaging lusts once and for all, surely enough for even the most selfish Dragon's hoard.

' _But.'_ His fists clenched involuntarily as he once again accepted the terrible truth, the same discussion he'd already had with Tharja in this exact chair only a little over a week ago. _'It's not that simple.'_

That was the truly unsavoury revelation he'd gained, that it wasn't enough for him to only act on offense, his situation wouldn't be resolved simply by claiming enough women to sate his needs. No. If he truly wanted to protect his family, then his defence was just as vital. He had to protect himself from being exposed, from letting the truth of his crimes come to light.

' _Lucina will know about this.'_ He reminded himself, the promise he'd before starting down the path he now walked, the same promise that had kept him going even when suffocated by his regrets. _'But, it_ has _to be me that tells her.'_

No matter what, he refused to let the woman he loved discover his betrayal from anyone else's mouth. She deserved better than that… _'She deserves better than me.'_

And so, until he was cured, he would continue walking down this road. He would protect her, even if only to let her smile for just one more day, he would protect her from the truth of the man she loved, no matter what it took.

Shaking his head with a rueful sight, Robin pushed those melancholic thoughts aside. They weren't productive and, with his body still humming lightly with a craving to taste more of Olivia, the guilt wasn't as strong as he knew it should be either. Instead, he cleared his mind, setting himself to the task ahead, forcing himself into the same focussed, analytical mindset he'd become so famous for as he, once again, evaluated the situation.

' _Boldly speaking.'_ He began, reiterating the conclusion, he'd come to some weeks ago. _'In terms of the risk they represent me, the Shepherds can be largely divided into four categories.'_

The first was the general majority, those on the periphery or kept uninvolved in his plans. Thankfully, due to the nature of his work and their trust in him, Robin was actually relatively insulated from suspicion. They should have no reason to look closer without a specific impetus. There was always an inherent threat of something going wrong, or something he hadn't prepared for cropping up, but, so long as he was cautious, there shouldn't be any problems.

Secondly was the extremely perceptive or involved Shepherds, people like Gaius, Maribelle or Severa that would notice anything out of the ordinary and who would take it upon themselves to look into it. He didn't need to manage these ones directly, not yet at least, but he did need to be especially careful not to give them a reason to investigate.

Thirdly and even more difficult, was those he was already involved with and the threat of them accidently exposing their own involvement with him. Thankfully, in what had become something of a twisted blessing, without having any intention of doing so, most of the women he'd approached were already married, so they had the same need of discretion as him. Tharja wasn't a worry at all, but Cordelia… being single, if anything did happen between them, it would only be her fear of Severa's reaction that would keep her silent. Right now, she was harmless, but he would need to be very careful depending how things unfolded between them.

Finally, however, was the most dangerous group of all- those with extraordinarily sharp senses. Tiki, Nowi, Nah, Yarne and Panne, not only were they all exceedingly difficult to conceal anything from, they all had the ability to uncover everything in a single instant. Truly, even with his own now heightened perception, he couldn't even begin to guess at just how powerful a Manakete or Taguel's senses were, but, the thought of any one of them smelling the other women on him, or smelling his scent on a multitude of women was more than enough to warrant extreme caution.

Tiki had returned to the Milla tree in Valm after the war, so, for now at least he didn't have to worry about her.

Yarne was currently off searching for some apparent safe haven, but even when he did return, given his skittishness, he wouldn't be too much trouble to deal with.

Nah, likewise, was a fairly manageable threat. Due to her young appearance and cold mannerisms, she was always left somewhat aloof from the rest of the group as it was. It was something Robin had noticed back during the wars, that even among the other time-travellers, while they all cared deeply for her and would lay down their lives to save hers, he suspected that only Lucina would list the younger Manakete as her best friend (along with every one of her other companions). Realising this was actually one of the reasons Robin had initially made such an effort to befriend her back during the Valmese campaign.

But, for now, that aloofness would work in his favour. Nah was no gossip, she would never take a stand on an issue this serious unless she was absolutely sure of herself, and even then, he doubted she'd speak up without sufficiently good reason, she surely had a strong inkling of his relationship with Lucina, but as far as he knew, she'd still never mentioned a word of it to anyone around the camp. She was unlikely to be close enough to smell anything unusual on any of the women he was with and, so long as he was careful in his own interactions with her, she should have no reason to believe that any other female scents she did catch on him was from anything other than their standard behaviour.

Which only left the final two, the most dangerous risks in the entire core of the Shepherds and the women he'd admitted to Tharja that he needed to deal with more than a week ago. Panne and Nowi.

Panne was absolutely headstrong and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to speak up if she even suspected something untoward was going on. Thankfully, like Nah, she mostly kept to herself, apart from the other members of their group. Especially… Robin grimaced, his body tensing in dull anger… Especially after what had happened. She _was_ dangerous, but he could deal with her later.

But Nowi… Nowi was a problem. Loud, friendly and recklessly impulsive, she interacted with the entire army constantly. And, with her characteristic inquisitiveness, if she caught so much as a hint of his scent on any of the other women, then everyone in Ylisse was certain to know about it by night-fall.

' _Nowi…'_ He sighed, picturing the diminutive Dragon as he rested his head in his hands. Despite her age and occasional sign of the hidden maturity he knew she possessed, he couldn't help but wrench with guilt at the idea of "targeting" the carefree woman in any manner.

Ultimately, however, even that guilt wasn't enough to give him pause- the thought of Lucina's broken heart was scarier than anything else.

Perhaps the most troubling part was that, despite his misgivings and despite her petite body not being the kind he was usually attracted to, the thought of seducing Nowi was still an uncomfortably attractive one, even aside from the risk she presented him.

' _I don't actually need to seduce her.'_ He reminded himself, thinking along those lines was just his instincts talking, all he actually needed to do was to come to some kind of understanding with her. _'Still…'_

There really was no denying that Nowi had a type of charm all to herself. Somehow she combined the vivacity of youthful playfulness with a hidden maturity that shone through anytime you made the mistake of underestimating her. Unlike Tiki the millennia of life she'd lived seemed to rest easily on her shoulders and unlike Nah she bore herself openly and honestly, wearing her heart freely on her sleeve. Nowi was someone unique all to herself, she wasn't naïve, but there was still much she didn't know or hadn't experienced. She was carefree, she was endlessly enthusiastic and more than anything else, she was beautifully kind.

Sighing, Robin shook his head. Despite the differences in age and even species, he had no doubt she would make a wonderful wife for any man.

Which, of course, was the problem.

' _When I think about it.'_ He considered carefully, his face dropping into a worried frown. _'There's actually a good chance that's she's in a very similar position to Cordelia.'_

Nah wasn't quite as overt about it as Severa, but her strong personality still clashed frequently with her mother's and there was no doubt that her parents lack of relationship chafed at her.

A new guilt bubbled within him at that thought, the same hollowness he'd felt upon learning about Cordelia's hidden pain. Because, just the same as with her, the moment that Nah had arrived in their camp and declared Donnel to be her father, he'd practically considered them to be married in all his thoughts from then on.

' _Except, it's probably even worse for her.'_ He realised, fists clenching atop the desk as he painfully re-lived old memories, only just now putting himself in the shoes of the diminutive Manakete he'd called a friend for so many years.

Unlike Cordelia who had known Ricken in one capacity or another for years, Nowi and Donnel's actual time together had been practically non-existent. Aside from some training camps he'd done with Frederick, for most of the peace between the wars, Donnel had returned to his home village, and then when the Shepherd's had left for Valm, he had been one of a small handful left behind; to protect Ylisse and guide their defences against Plegians, bandits, or Risen.

And of course, after they met with Nah in Valm and after the war drew to a close, everyone had been laughing with Nowi about her return to Ylisse and to seeing Donnel again. Everyone but Cordelia. He sighed, it was all so obvious in hindsight. He doubted it had been any easier for Donnel, having been introduced to the idea of future children only a short time before the rest of the Shepherd's left, and then having them return with a little girl jumping into his arms and calling him "Father." All told, by the time everyone put the two of them together, Nowi and Donnel had probably shared a handful of conversations ever. And, even when they were back in Ylisse, with everything that was happening around Plegia and then Grima, things had been far too hectic for something like a new romance.

They'd only truly even had any time to even attempt to think about becoming a couple after the war. Which of course put them at the mercy of Nah's prompting and everyone else's unsaid expectations- everyone wanted the happy ending, he supposed.

' _Of course, that's not even considering the inherent sadness that comes from a Manakete to begin with.'_ Nowi marrying _anyone_ came with both a commitment and a guaranteed heartbreak that he doubted he could even fully imagine- the quiet sorrow that surrounded even the perpetually single Tiki spoke volumes about that.

"But then…" He breathed, leaning forwards onto his hands and pausing for a moment to savour the sight of Olivia's luscious curves swaying in place a few metres from where he sat (and to return the smile she shot him when she saw him appreciating the view). "The true problem, is that I don't know how _she_ feels about any of this."

Perhaps, just like Cordelia, she had bottled it all up inside and was letting it drive her to madness. Or, perhaps she didn't mind at all about the details, perhaps she was simply excited at the idea of having a partner and a family- she'd certainly revealed a core of loneliness within her to him more than once. It was even possible she didn't care at all about it either way, perhaps she and Donnel had come to an arrangement to just let everything be and ignore the possibilities and expectations completely.

"I don't know." He truly had no clue and no way to even guess at her feelings.

Because… _'Because, she's been avoiding me.'_ He frowned, finally facing the truth he'd been tacitly ignoring for the last few months.

Stemming firstly from her own strange friendship with Tharja and then from the Dark Mage's constant presence at his side, Nowi had quickly become a great friend of his. She'd been a confident and a constant companion from Plegia to peacetime, through Valm and right to the day he died.

And then, almost as soon as he'd returned, she'd become as scarce as he'd ever seen her.

He'd tried not to worry about it, she certainly had her reasons and he'd had more than enough to worry about between soothing Morgan's angry-joyous tears and rekindling his secret relationship with Lucina. After that, as he'd felt himself almost driven mad by his own instincts, he hadn't had the time to worry about a strangely distant friend. _'If anything, it was even convenient.'_ He admitted to himself, with another spark of guilt. Before his death the time he'd had to spend alone with Lucina had been strictly limited, there were often days or weeks between encounters… Afterwards, as his reckless desires grew, they'd wound up spending almost every night either in his bedroom or hers, hiding their relationship from someone like Nowi (and thus, the rest of the camp) would have been impossible.

But now, now he had no choice but to worry about it.

Without knowing why, she was avoiding him, he had no idea if she would continue to do so, or for how long. Which meant that Nowi was always one change of heart from leaping into his lap once more and revealing everything.

' _Right.'_ He nodded in confirmation, putting aside a handful of half-formed plans he'd already created around potentially escalating their relationship. _'The first step then, is to find out wh-'_

"Father!" His door suddenly slammed open, smashing into the wall with a thunderous crash! "I've come to challenge you!"

* * *

"Actually, no." Morgan corrected herself as she strode in, a look of pure determination shining bright on her face, her cloak whipping forcefully around her body. "Father! I've come to _surpass_ you!"

Looking up, Robin's entire body sparked with excitement, electrified the moment he tasted her resolve. Sitting ramrod straight at his desk he met her resolute glare with an eager grin of his own, all other thoughts being pushed aside in the face of the sudden adversity.

"Oh?"

A challenge. Another challenge. Just as he'd believed she would, truly, his daughter never failed to impress him.

"You're going to surpass me? That's quite an ask." He goaded her on. "Are you sure you're ready Morgan?"

"Do you remember what you said?" She asked instead, her back stiffening at his words. "That if I could convince Mother to come dance for you, then I would have surpassed you!"

"Ah, I do remember that." He nodded, his interest piqued even higher at the thought of his fiancé wearing any of the incredible outfits Olivia performed for him in.

"Hmm. So, then," Turning he tilted his head towards the pink haired dancer, standing in the corner of the room. "This is where you've been heading off to lately then?"

It couldn't have been more than a few hours a week, but he had noticed her sometimes taking a little longer than he might have expected arriving at his office after finishing her practice sessions. It wasn't anything he'd concerned himself with, certainly not anything he'd planned to confront her about, but it was nice to have confirmation regardless.

"Fu fu fu." Morgan crowed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand and staring down at him with a haughty expression. "That's right Father, I've turned even your own subordinate against you! And now! Be amazed!"

Taking her cue at the younger tactician's command, in walked Sumia and, just as his daughter had declared, at her side and dressed in an elegant form fitting blue-silk dress, was Lucina- Little Lucina.

"Heh." Regardless of what he'd expected, Robin still couldn't hold back a minor twinge of disappointment.

"Okay, go on honey." Sumia urged quietly, gently nudging the young princess into the middle of the room- whereupon she instantly froze, looking nervously up at the adults whose attention she'd suddenly commanded. "Let's show Uncle Robin the dance you've been working on."

Sumia. Robin's mood improved just at the sight of her. Looking over and catching the Queen's eyes for a moment, a warm smile passed between them.

She was the partner of his best friend, his trusted comrade in battle and beloved ruler of his country. For years now Robin had considered her practically family and it was no lie to say that he loved her, both as a sister-in-law through Chrom and as a mother-in-law through Lucina.

With a kind, heart-shaped face and an athlete's slender body -albeit one with curves almost enough to rival even Tiki or Tharja, more than enough to easily put even the modest robes of an Exalt's wife to the test- Sumia radiated a soft and gentle beauty, one that he knew had captured the hearts of many across the Halidom. Even the birth of her first child had only increased her allure and, while failing to notice his own heart beating faster at the thought, Robin was certain there were countless men who would gladly offer to assist her in producing her second.

It was always a pleasure to see her, Robin thought, his eyes absently tracking every bounce and shake of her magnificent breasts as she followed Lucina into the centre of the room, cataloguing just how they strained indecently against the creamy white fabric of her dress and drinking in the view down her cleavage as she leaned over to give some final words of encouragement to the young princess.

He was always glad for her company, because, in everything that had happened since his revival, without her ever knowing it, Sumia had become his rock- a reminder that even when it had felt like his sanity was slipping away, that he had still remained himself, that he was still the same man he had been.

Leaning back slightly as she moved around her young daughter, bending at the waist to face her directly, Robin's gaze slid carelessly up her long slim legs and around her soft, round ass, some distant part of his mind noting (not for the first time) both that her hips were a bit wider than Lucina's and that she would still fit comfortably right into his lap just the same… That she would likely squirm and gasp just th-

' _Eh?'_ Snapped back to reality as she straightened, Robin blinked, trying to recover his train of thought. What had he just been thinking about?

Another warm smile from the Pegasus Knight put that question aside after she turned to offer him a confident thumbs-up, her hand resting on the younger Lucina's shoulder in support.

' _Yeah.'_ He smiled back in relief, continuing to ignore the way Morgan was smirking victoriously at him from across the room. Sumia was his rock. Oh, he could admit she was attractive, of course he realised that, but, no matter how hard it had been, even when he'd been at his absolute worst, he'd never once found himself looking at his Queen (at his best friend's woman) with the same burning lust as he'd found himself looking at the other female Shepherds.

Sumia was like family to him, he just couldn't see her that way.

"O-Okay! I'm, I'm ready!" Dropping his eyes down to where the now red-faced princess was tugging nervously at the hem of the blue silken dress, Robin couldn't help but smile. Even acknowledging that they were separate people, just hearing such a nervous lilt from a voice so very similar to his fiancés was almost impossibly cute, the way she looked up at him with such beautiful blue eyes only made the heart-melting scene even more impossible for him to look away from.

Sucking in a deep breath, her entire body suddenly snapped taut, holding itself rigid in an exact mirror of the post he'd seen countless times from the woman he loved and, for a moment, Robin's breath caught in his throat.

' _Geez…'_

Even if he hadn't been engaged to her adult self, Robin seriously doubted he would have been able to stop himself from wanting to dote on the young princess.

* * *

The room thundered with applause! Seeing as there were only four of them present, they all clapped especially hard.

"D-Did you really like it, Uncle Robin?" Lucina squeaked out, her entire face lighting up in a beaming smile as she rose up from her finishing bow.

"I did! I really did!" He declared, from where he'd been offering a standing ovation behind his desk. "That was _wonderful_ , it really picked me up! It was just the thing I needed after working so hard this morning!"

He pointedly ignored Olivia's wry grin at that comment.

It wasn't only platitudes, it truly had been a very impressive performance for such a young child, especially with only a few weeks of actual preparation. Lucina had always been graceful and poised in a way both her mother and sister lacked, it appeared that those same traits had been passed down to her younger self. Chuckling ruefully to himself, he spared a moment to pray for Cynthia's inevitable younger self, if she too inherited her elder self's grace and poise, well, he could at least hope for a few less falls for her.

"And as for you, and this display of yours." He declared, cooling his features and walking around the desk toward his own daughter, noticing that the humour on her face had wilted under his serious expression.

"You knew what I meant and what the significance of my words were. And yet, you intentionally twisted my meaning, undermining the very point I could make. For what? To prepare a scene like this and foist it on me? So, you can use something I never agreed to against me?"

Morgan swallowed, but her eyes never slid from his. "That's right."

He cracked first, the proud smile he'd restrained breaking through instantly. "Very impressive! Not bad at all, kiddo! You even did it behind my back, using people I trusted against me! Hah, just like a true tactician!"

His hand reached out across her face, brushing her messy blue hair back over her ears. "No. Just like a true Grandmaster."

Quailing under his praise and in the realisation that the moment she'd waited her entire life for had finally arrived, Morgan's entire body felt light, the whole world fading into a glowing bubble. "F-Father…" Completely lost in her happy daze, she couldn't even tell her if she'd spoken aloud.

Taking her gently by her shoulders, Robin turned her around and guided her slowly towards his desk, walking her through the room and past the others as if she was being given a parade. "You've always amazed me Morgan." He sighed. "From the first moment we met, I knew you were going to be exceptional. I worked harder than ever after you joined, improving myself, so I could match up to your expectations and to give you a goal to work towards, a target for your own growth.

"But now." He finished, easing her carefully into his seat and straightening the collar on the robe his other self had passed onto her. "Now, I'm just so very proud of you. Well done daughter."

Unable to respond and barely able to even think, Morgan just sat in a blissful daze, dizzy giggles escaping from her tightly pursed lips.

"Now then!" Dropping the solemn mood and turning on a dime, Robin strode over towards the young princess, hoisting her into his arms with a roaring laugh. "After a performance like that, I think this little deserves a reward!"

Squealing happily, Lucina's eyes went wide, her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders as he carried her across the room.

"C'mon, my little dancing-bluebird, how about we go stuff you full of Ice-Cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Wha? Hey, wait!" Knocked from her own reverie, Sumia lurched after them, stumbling in place but just barely managing to catch herself before she ploughed head-first into the doorway. "Robin! Hey! Don't you spoil her appetite! ROBIN!"

The shouts, and the sounds of Ylisse's Queen chasing the Royal Grandmaster out into the streets echoed up the stairs and around the barracks, but Morgan barely even noticed them.

' _Grandmaster Morgan.'_ She preened, face flushing with pride. ' _No, wait! It should be Grandmistress Morgan!'_

"Ahhhh." She sighed in delight, sinking comfortably back into the luxurious leather seat. It was certainly better than the one in her office, not a bad upgrade at all. "Grandmistress Morgan. Number one Tactician of Ylisse!"

Yup. That sounded perfect.

It was only then, as she examined her new domain, that Morgan finally noticed the papers, spreadsheets and charts spread out in thick piles all across the desk.

' _Huh?'_

This wasn't what her father had been working on when she'd come in, she was more than observant enough to notice that. Then… He'd changed it out during Lucina's dance? He'd had all these stashed away? Why?

' _W-Wha…?'_

Her face turned pale and the warm buzz she'd been enjoying slowly drained away.

The documents stacked high across the desk were all jobs she was very familiar with- work he had specifically trained her to do just over a week ago. A second glance told her all she needed to know, everything she could see before her was all tasks she was authorised to take care of.

Her mouth dropped wide open. "H-He predicted this? He had all this prepared!?"

Even despite the blow to her ego, it was still a comforting thought. The man she idolised was as incredible as ever, the goal she'd chased for so long was as unassailable as before.

"Geez Father." She sighed, tossing her hair and grinning ruefully at the trap she'd fallen into. "I really wasn't ready to surpass you after all, was I? You really are amazing."

Unfortunately, that wistful look only lasted one single moment.

"H-Hey! Wait! He left me behind to do all his work!?"

Her aghast eyes met with Olivia's, but all the dancer could offer was a weak shrug.

"Daaaaaddy… I want ice-cream too…"

* * *

Despite her somewhat airheaded personality and aside from her initial misgivings about the sudden workload she'd received, Morgan was a diligent girl and committed tactician, so she proceeded quietly through the stacks of documents spread out over her father's desk for the next few hours, periodically pausing to grumble about workplace inequality or unfair labour practices.

The tasks themselves were almost impressively monotonous (intentionally so, she was certain) enough so that more than once she found her thoughts drifting off, taking far more interest in the beautiful sheen she could occasionally see glistening across Olivia's stomach (some new beauty routine? She wondered) as the dancer whirled around the room, than in the minutia in front of her.

Stuck fighting fatigue as she worked through the boring documents, it wasn't until the pink-haired assistant finally took pity on her and left to go prepare some tea and snacks that Morgan found something suddenly capturing her interest once more.

' _Oh?'_ She blinked, leaning over on her right side to get a better look inside the bottom drawer she'd just pulled open on her father's desk.

She had been looking to see if he'd hidden away a higher class of pencil than the one that had just snapped its lead across the page she was working on, but instead, she found herself looking at the embossed brown cover of a thick tome- one stashed curiously right at the back of his bottom drawer, rather than a few metres away in his bookshelf.

"What's this?"

In all her time back in Ylisstol, Morgan had never once rifled through her father's desk- not out of some concern for his privacy, as a tactician her consideration towards that ended the moment she thought she could gather information without being caught, but rather, simply due to the immense respect she had for the man. She had believed, until this very moment, that looking through his desk would be an absolute waste of her time. If her father wanted to hide something, he would have put it in the royal vault or in some safe she'd never even heard of, he wasn't so careless a man as to simply stash something in his desk and hope no-one ever opened it.

Which is why, barely a moment after pulling it from his desk and seeing the title, the book fell limp through Morgan's slack fingers and tumbled to the ground with a dull thud.

"Kal'Sutara." She mouthed, staring wide-eyed at the tome she could see now lying between her legs. "The complete guide to…to…lovem…"

Unable to finish the sentence aloud as her face burned bright red in shock, it was several moments later before she built up the courage to bend over and tentatively taking the book back in hand, re-reading the title a few more times, just to make sure the tedium of the day's tasks hadn't caused her to imagine things.

' _Lo-Lovemaking? They… They have guides for that?'_

Bewildered at the find, her mind spun, the analytical part of her quickly taking over as she sought refuge from the shock with comforting logic and deduction.

It didn't look worn, at least not in the way the books her father usually poured through were at least. There weren't any signs of his usual styles bookmarking or dog-eared pages. It was either brand new or very close to it.

A gift then? A joke gift perhaps, for Chrom or one of the others? But then… The only celebration she could imagine that was coming up over the next few months was her mother's birthday and… And she certainly couldn't imagine her father giving _this_ to her.

Then… Then… There was only one other conclusion that seemed to make sense.

' _Th-This is fathers?'_ She concluded, running a finger tentatively along the spine as she attempted to reconcile a book like this with the man she knew. _'Father read this?'_

She swallowed, it was hard to believe, hard to even imagine… The diligent, serious man that spent all his time looking after the Shepherds and Ylisse, the Grandmaster himself, had read this? Had read through a tome on _lovemaking_? As a highly trained tactician, that thought alone filled her curiosity… If there was something to learn, if there was something in here her _father_ , had thought was important enough to buy an entire book to study… Then…

Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, Morgan set the thick tome in her lap and cracked it open, chasing after the same knowledge her father had seen fit to investigate.

"Woah…"

With her face shining a bright crimson and heart pounding loud in her chest, Morgan turned slowly through page after page- hesitantly at first, but then faster, with growing confidence as a guilty excitement built within her, stronger by the second as she drank it in, filling her mind with the poetic titles, the beautiful descriptions and the fanciful suggestions and… Most of all, with the pictures. With page after page of images of a man and woman, or a man and multiple women, their bodies tangled together in ways she'd never imagined and the throes of pleasure clear even in the artistically blank faces.

"Woah." She repeated, squirming in her seat as a strange anxiety bubbled within her.

While she was the youngest of the time travellers and among the youngest of the Shepherds, Morgan wasn't oblivious to sex. She'd already had more than a handful of nights spent tossing and turning atop her bedroll, tugging her cloak tight around her body and rubbing her legs together as she savoured the strange warmth of a breathless fantasy.

She even knew what it felt like to fall in love, albeit a painful unrequited love, but love all the same.

However, looking at it now, at a man and woman entwined in positions she'd never dreamed, at names she'd never heard and advice she could only scarcely comprehend- Somehow, it seemed real, it seemed physical.

This wasn't just a fantasy and it was far from the vague dreams that enjoyed as an adolescent, she realised, swallowing her dry mouth as a small shudder ran through her spine. This was adulthood. This was coupling, it was _lovemaking_.

"This is… This is father's book." She reminded herself, closing the tome and hugging it tight against her chest, just the same as she would treasure any of her father's possessions. "Then… Then, does he also?"

There wasn't much point in studying something you had no intention of putting into practice. The images and titles she'd seen ran hot through her mind once more.

"He's been researching this…"

Gasping quietly, her breath hitched in her throat as the images she could see in her mind's eye slowly began to shift. Clenching the book tighter against herself, surprised at how receptive her body was to the sensation right now, the pictures she'd just seen ran again through her memories-

Only, instead of a blank male silhouette holding a woman pressed firmly against the wall… Now the man was garbed in a familiar, beloved tactician's cloak. And now, she could recognise the same strong arms she knew holding the woman aloft, keeping her secure against him as he pinned her against the solid surface.

And, instead of the empty face she'd seen staring down at the two women wrapping themselves around his waist… Morgan now saw it filled with the same reassuring smile that had lifted her heart so many times, she saw his white hair tousled with exertion, but the same reassuring kindness she loved from him shining out all the same.

Where before she'd see-

' _Ah!?'_

The soft sound of approaching footsteps snapped her back to reality and, with her heart leaping to her throat, Morgan frantically jammed the book back where she'd found it, only just barely managing the self-restraint to keep from slamming the drawer shut.

Flicking her hood up, she bent completely over the desk in an attempt to hide her flustered expression. However, even as she tried to suck in deep, calming breaths, her mind continued to race.

The book belonged to her father.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't surprising really. She knew well how amazing her father was; he was the most handsome, smartest, kindest, man she'd ever met. Even if they wouldn't say so, she was certain that all the other female Shepherds were jealous of her mother for being the woman he (definitely, even if he hadn't admitted it) loved. For a man as incredible as him, he must have countless offers thrown his way, surely he could have the choice of any woman he wanted. He must have had endless opportunities…

But, now he owned this book. And, whether he'd done so already or not… That was proof he was… He was researching _things like this_.

' _Lovemaking.'_ The word echoed gently around her head and a mischievous smile rose on her lips.

Ultimately, no matter how many offers he (surely) received, there was only one reason she could imagine for her father to be interested in things like this.

"Heheeee." She grinned. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on him and mother!"

It was unlikely they'd done anything yet, she was fairly sure she would have noticed and her mother had always been rather shy, but, even so, _'Perhaps they're not so platonic after all?'_

The book was obviously brand new. Either something had very recently changed between them, or her father was finally ready to admit his undying love for her mother!

"Fu fu fu!"

And suddenly, the world was full of possibilities. After all, no-one could blame her for wanting to cheer on the events that would lead to her own birth would, they?

* * *

Walking through the palace halls that night, Robin was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as his mind turned through a myriad of topics.

His work of the Halidom could never be put aside, of course, so he had all his usual endless list of concerns there, everything from the defences of the borders to the allotment of taxation. Atop that, he was mildly worried about the strange looks he'd received from Morgan all afternoon when he'd returned to his office (and reclaimed his seat), she'd been strangely quiet ever since- most likely plotting some form of revenge for him dumping so much work on her like that.

But mostly, now that he'd allowed himself to worry about it, the vast majority of his mind remained fixated on Nowi- on what he knew about the elusive Manakete as much as what he didn't, on how to arrange time to spend with her, and, ultimately more than anything else… He worried about how he could make her happy, how he could make sure she stayed happy. He needed to ensure his own safety from her, but he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he couldn't find a way to do so without hurting a friend he cared so deeply for.

Fists clenched at his sides, his mind wrapped itself endlessly in that terrible balance- the need to protect Nowi from him, as much as him from her.

Which was why, when he was suddenly stopped in place by a soft body colliding with his back and a slender pair of arms wrapping tight around his waist, he was so caught off guard his heart almost leapt out of his chest.

"W-Wha!?"

He only received an answer a second later, when his assailant pressed themselves closer around him, pressing two large, soft globes into his shoulder-blades and resting their head gently against his shoulder.

"Robin…" She whispered quietly, the warm affection in the voice instantly soothing his shock as much as it raised his tension.

"Ah." He gulped. He knew that voice, of course he did, he'd heard it a thousand times before... But, he'd never imagined he'd hear it so low and tender, nor with such a measure of yearning. "Cynthia?"

As if he had any doubts, the massive orbs he could feel sliding slowly around his back as the young Pegasus Knight wrapped herself around him, resolved any lingering questions.

Sliding her hands around to his chest and nuzzling her chin into his shoulder, it was a long tense minute before she finally spoke. "I-I'm grateful, Robin, I truly am. A-And, I wanted to, to thank you. As long as I've known you, you've always made time for me, always looked after me."

An incredible sensation ran through his spine as her breath tickled against his ears and Robin found himself unable to speak.

"But… But this isn't what I want." She whispered, her voice still uncharacteristically quiet as she spoke with a gentle assurance rather than the enthusiastic declarations he usually associated with her. "You always being the one worrying about me, always protecting me or helping me… It's not right, that's not how it should be."

Ah. Robin nodded to himself as his mind caught up. Of course. He should have guessed that Chrom wouldn't be able to keep even such a simple story straight. It should have been perfect, solving some of Cynthia's co-ordination issues while letting them spend some time together as father and daughter, there was no reason for him to be involved at all.

"I'm meant to be a hero, I'm meant to- I want to protect _you_." She whispered, her hands clenching tighter around his chest as her emotions shone through. "Please, Robin… You don't need to worry about me."

"I know." He answered speaking sincerely as he took her hands in his. If she already knew about his recommendation to the Exalt, there wasn't any point playing dumb or trying to lie to her. "I know that Cynthia. You're incredible. You're brave, strong and honest, you're everything a true hero should be. I've no doubt about any of that, and, I know I've never got anything to fear, because if something did happen to me, I know you'd always save me. I know nothing could stop you."

"R-Robin…"

"But, even so, I can't stop worrying about you and I can't just stand by instead of helping you." He added, entwining his fingers with hers and feeling her squeeze his hand gently. "You're Chrom's daughter and Lucina's sister."

Her fingers clenched his in frustration.

"And more than that, you're my beloved comrade. You've saved my life and fought at my side, you're incredibly dear to me. I may not be a hero like you, but I still want to help support you however I can.

"You're never far from my thoughts Cynthia." He concluded while she struggled for a reply, feeling her body leaning heavily against his. "So, I'll always look after you. As much as I can."

If he'd been thinking about his words, he would have realised it was a surprisingly similar offer to the one he'd made to his fiancé so long ago. That, for what it was worth, she always had him to count on. However, as he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, it was all Robin could do just to ignore the sensation of her breath tickling across the back of his neck or the feeling of the two hard nubs he could feel digging gently into his back.

' _She's Lucina's sister!'_ He reminded himself, clenching his teeth as he felt his cock straining painfully against his pants. _'I can't… I'm not going to touch her own sister!'_

He'd known Cynthia had feelings for him for some time now, it had been impossible to ignore that fact after she'd practically confessed his love for him barely a few days ago. He'd told himself he'd simply ignore it, that, no matter what evil's he done to her already, he wasn't so heartless as to cheat on Lucina with her own sister! But as he felt the young Pegasus Knight's hands wrap even tighter around him, pressing her incredible body softly against his back… It was difficult.

' _It has to be her.'_ He repeated instead, strategy finally managing to cool his instincts where his loyalty faltered. _'It has to be her that makes the offer.'_

Just like Lissa, just like Olivia and Miriel, he couldn't make the first move. It had to be their choice completely, a decision they reached and not one he'd pressured them into in a moment of passion or weakness. That was his rule. That was how he ensured he never hurt them, that they never felt taken advantage of- so that his hand was hidden and it was always them who had come to him.

His control returned. Even if he had never attempted to manipulate Cynthia's feelings for him like he had for the other girls, he would still treat her the same. She had to come to him. And, thankfully, he knew she would _never_ make the first move. Not on him- she loved Lucina far too much for that. So, Cynthia was safe.

"Robin." Her fingers wrapped tighter around his, squeezing them as her words came a little louder but with more determination than ever. "I'm going to get even better. I'll become even more reliable, I definitely will! I'll become so strong a-and so heroic you'll never have to worry about me again!

"And, and, I'll always, I'll always be…"

His breath hitched in his throat and her body tensed taut against him. A terrifying, electrifying moment passed between them as the words she _could not_ say hung loud in the air.

She couldn't be his hero. Lucina was his hero.

"I-I'll always be your Pegasus Knight in shining armour!" She promised, repeating the title he'd granted her in a breathless rush as her hands unwound from his and she fell back a step.

Robin sighed, his whole body aching equally with unquenched desire as with unnecessary fear. Cynthia was safe… It was hard to tell if he was enveloped more with disappointment or relief.

"Yeah. I know you will."

"And! And I'm gonna learn how to dance too!" She declared, her usual volume returning as she stepped past him, shooting him a brilliantly warm smile before dashing away, down the hallway with a happy laugh.

"Heh." Robin chuckled ruefully to himself, running his hands through his hair and savouring the sight of Cynthia's perfect round ass bouncing up and down ahead of him until she disappeared out of sight. Just looking was a weak comparison to how it had felt with her hugging him like that. And just feeling her hugging him was a sore comparison for all the things he so badly wanted to do to her…

Heaving a sigh as he stretched back and pushed aside any lingering desires to chase after her, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling the heavy thrum of arousal surging through him, far more than he could easily ignore.

He did feel slightly guilty about having somehow gained Cynthia's affection, but Gods, if she didn't make him suffer for having earned it…

"Urgh… What now then?" Further planning was downright impossible at the moment, there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on much of anything with thoughts of the busty bluenette running red-hot through his mind.

Lissa was just down the hall and he was fairly certain he'd seen Miriel poking around the palace library a few hours ago. "Hmm." Then again, the last time Cynthia had gotten him this wound up, he'd ended up working out the tension through several exceedingly pleasant hours spent in Lucina's bed (along with her wall, floor, window and bathroom), right now, the chance for a repeat performance certainly seemed like the most attractive proposal.

After all, gave a wry chuckle, shouldn't the elder sister take responsibility for her younger sibling's actions? He was sure Lucina would agree, she'd clearly enjoyed their time together last time. And so, with his mind made up and body tense with desire towards the time travelling Royals, Robin set off to track down his wonderful fiancé.

Unbeknownst to either him or Cynthia however, the woman he was looking for was a lot closer than he could have expected.

Having arrived midway through the display and shocked to silence at the sight of her little sister wrapped around the man she loved, Lucina had wound up watching in quiet surprise from the other end of the hallway behind them both, with a troubled look on her face.

Humming to herself, Lucina turned away, walking in the opposite direction with a pensive frown on her face as she considered what she'd seen, her thought spinning in uneasy circles.

She too, had a lot to think about.

* * *

As it turned out, Robin wound up reconnecting with Nowi a lot sooner than he'd anticipated.

In fact, the very next morning, while on his way to deliver some reports to the palace, without meaning to at all, he ended up stumbling across her while she was shopping in the market square. With him having already sent a thoroughly satisfied Olivia off to her morning practice, and with Morgan out looking into the merchants he'd tasked her with investigating, it was an unmistakable opportunity, a window that would not soon repeat, and he'd leapt at the chance, happily inviting the surprised Manakete around to visit his office later in the morning.

It was an amazing co-incidence, serendipity upon serendipity, as if Naga herself had tipped her hand in this matter and, although he had no intentions of doing more than trying to rekindle their friendship or at least, learn more about her sudden avoidance, he also was not about to waste this opening.

Which was why, after casting the scent removal spell he'd learned from Miriel's book three times in his office and after almost an hour spent soaking in an almost excessively soapy bath, Robin was, for the first time since he'd returned to life, sitting at his desk, across from the woman who'd once been among his dearest companions. The crux of the strange three-way friendship they'd shared with each other and Tharja.

"It's great to see you again Nowi, it really feels like it's been forever since we've had any time together!"

His smile was entirely unforced, he really had been disappointed by the Manakete's absence. Given Nowi's straightforward, earnest nature, it was hard not to feel that for her to distance herself like that, he must have somehow done something terrible.

"Yeah! I missed you too!" Thankfully, the same wide, open smile met his and the ice that had been coating his heart began to slowly thaw. "I-ah, I'm sorry Robin! I've wanted to spend more time with you since forever! I've just been… It's just…"

Pursing her lips in frustration, her face screwed up into a bitter frown as her words trailed off.

"It's fine, it's fine." He answered, waving away her explanation as he saw her eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears. While he did want to find out her reasoning, he hadn't expected it would be something she could talk about quite that easily, a point that her uncharacteristic silence seemed to attest to. Still, even without any details from her, just seeing her like this was a relief somehow- a sign that even with all the years that had passed and all the changes they'd all gone through, Nowi was still the same as ever, that she still wore her heart so freely on her sleeve.

It was hard not to love that about her. He didn't even bother trying.

"We've both been really busy." He continued, leaning back into his seat with an easy laugh. "Gods, I know Chrom's got me practically run off my feet half the time with the stuff that gets dumped on my desk! Honestly, if it wasn't for Morgan and Olivia, I sometimes doubt I'd ever get to see the outside of this damn office!"

"Hehee." The comforting smile blossomed back on her face and the room felt a little warmer again, the two friends easily settling into the same familiar rhythm they'd enjoyed so often in the past. "That's so boring though! Ooooh! I can help, I'll help you! I'll just turn into a dra-"

Somehow, even hearing that familiar hare-brained plan was enough to make him laugh. Although, one he quickly stifled before she took it as an approval. "Ah, no. No, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Robin! C'mon!" She continued, reaching for her Dragonstone. "If I just transform, I'll be able to burn up all those papers for you!"

"Along with half the room I'd wager." He agreed quickly, before she got carried away. "And then, I'd have even more work to do just cleaning it all up."

Pouting, her hands dropped away from the Dragonstone, wrapping around herself in a loose hug instead and, for a moment, he saw a strange expression flashing across her eyes.

"I hear you've been busy too." He continued, unsure what to make of the momentary change. "Libra tells me you've been helping him out over at the orphanage?"

"Y-Yeah!" Her voice caught for an instant before she recovered, her boundless enthusiasm shining through once more. "They're SO much fun! I play with them all the time, as much as I can! I take them on Dragon Rides, or go hunting with them, and, and I even cook for them, just like you taught me!"

Snorting, Robin sat back with a sigh at hearing that. How he'd even wound up being the one to teach her cooking, instead of any of the vastly more qualified Shepherds, he couldn't even remember. Their time together had been fun, but considering that even his own daughter now banned him from being near any food preparation, he doubted he'd been much of an example for her. And, judging from the horror stories he'd heard from Libra about Nowi's culinary creations, his doubts seemed unfortunately well founded.

"I wanted to get Nah to come visit them this weekend too!" Nowi continued with a huff. "But, she's already taken off down south, visiting Donnel's family."

"Ah." Robin nodded, easing himself out of the pleasant atmosphere as he remembered the reasons he'd been so eager to instigate this talk in the first place. "Actually, speaking of Donnel and Nah. That's something I wanted to talk to you about. I, Nowi, I believe I owe you an apology."

Kicking her legs in the air under her seat, she leaned forward toward him. "Oh? Why? What'd you do?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking recently, about, well about a lot of things really, and one of the things I've realised is that I don't think I was very fair to you and Donnel, back when Nah joined the Shepherds. Or ever since then really- I never put much thought into it, I think it was the same for the rest of us, we just assumed that the two of you would become a couple without even thinking about it."

Shaking his head, he let out a small mirthless laugh, his heart clenching at the memories. "We spent all our time trying to change the future and yet we acted like it would still be the same for you two. I never even realised that I must have been pressuring you, or that you may not have even wanted anything like that."

"Ah, hey, Robin! It's fine, you don't need to apologise." She assured him. "I didn't really mind at all!"

"Is that really true? I know you've argued with Nah about it in the past." He'd heard of at least one failed attempt to plan a wedding for to the two of them by their daughter. "We haven't spent much time together in so long, I was worried you might have resented me for it."

"N-No!" Shaking her head angrily from side to side, Nowi denied his words forcefully, but as she tried to explain, her eyes still wouldn't quite meet his. "That's not… I don't! I'm not mad at you, not AT ALL! I really, _really_ like you, Robin!"

"Ah, sorry. I guess I was just worried about you." He grinned, letting the topic drop as he pressed her gently on a new front. "But then, if you don't mind me asking, how are things between you and Donnel then? What are your plans with him?"

"Hehee." Squirming slightly in place, Nowi's face brightened once more at his words, this time blossoming into a cheeky smile. "You know how it is, don't you? When everyone expects you to do something, it just makes you not wanna do it!"

Leaning forward onto his hands, Robin couldn't help but laugh at that. "Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"It's just dumb!" She added, her shoulders twisting in place and cheeks shining slightly red. "I don't wanna get married to someone just 'cause I did in the future! I wanna fall in love properly!"

"Yeah." It was a relief really. Despite being caught up in a similar situation to him and Cordelia, her thought process seemed to be a lot more straight-forward their either of theirs had been. While it didn't appear she loved Donnel like he loved Lucina, it also didn't appear that she resented him the same way the Wing Commander resented what she'd come to see as her own obligation. Ultimately, Nowi was just being rebellious. "I can definitely agree to that." It was so refreshingly honest, for just a moment, he couldn't help but be charmed by her. She was surprisingly like his fiancé in that sense, almost impossibly straightforward and earnest.

' _It's probably for the best like this.'_ He decided. While Ricken had an understandable infatuation with Cordelia, Donnel was probably in exactly the same boat as Nowi, no doubt the weight of expectations weighed down on him just as much, so Nowi refusing those expectations freed him to feel however he wished. Was this another one of those glimpses she sometimes gave, of having a hidden maturity? It was hard to tell.

"And, what about Donnel? Has he ever said anyth-"

"A-Ah, Robin." She interrupted suddenly, squeezing hr hands together and looking awkwardly around the room. "I don't wanna talk about him right now."

"Huh?" This was new. "What do you mean?"

"I-I dunno?" She admitted, her cheeks flushing a deeper red as her eyes met his. "I just don't like talking about him with you? It feels weird."

Peering closer, he had no idea what to make of that statement, nor even a clue as to what had set her off, but clearly talking about the man she'd been expected to marry with him made her visibly uncomfortable.

"R-Right." He coughed, his heart jumping a moment as he found himself captivated by the sight of Nowi's lips pursing together in a silent gasp. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. It's part of my job to look after the Shepherd's wellbeing after all!"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded, a little too fast.

' _I'm missing something here.'_ Seeing her like this only painfully highlighted the sheer lack of information he had towards his friend's situation, or why she'd even begun avoiding him in the first place.

Unsure what to think about her reactions, Robin changed tack, switching back to much more mundane topics…

…Or, at least, that's what he attempted. However, of the next several minutes, no matter how he tried to keep the conversation flowing, Nowi's responses became increasingly vague and disengaged, until she was barely even offering him one word answers.

That alone would have been strange enough, considering the girl's usual exuberance, but, even more concerning was the change in her demeanour- even after moving away from their previous topics, she was flushing an even deeper red now, squirming distractedly in her seat and twisting her fingers around themselves. In all the years they'd spent together, he didn't think he'd ever seen her so clearly uncomfortable.

"Nowi… What's wrong?" He asked finally, frowning as her reply trailed off once more. "Are you alright?"

"I-ahhnn." Her body quivered as she drew in a shallow breath. "Y-Yeah! I'm, I'm fine! Absolutely!"

"No way, I can't possibly believe that." He answered, pushing himself up from his desk and making his way over to the anxious Manakete. "What's going on?"

Her distress rose threefold with every step he took towards her, the panic shining in her eyes suddenly freezing him in place. None of his comrades had ever looked at him like that before.

"N-Nowi? I, I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"NO! No! You, you haven't done… I-Ahh, I…" Jolting backwards, her chair abruptly clattered to the ground as she leapt to her feet. "Sorry! I'm sorry, I've, I gotta go!"

Practically yelping the last words, she spun on her heel and almost leapt away from him as she tore across the room.

"Wha-HEY! Nowi! Wait up!"

Gaping in shock as the small Dragon-Girl ripped the door open and fled out down the hallway, Robin was left standing dumbstruck, heart clenching tight in his chest and his mind only catching up a moment later as he frantically spun and gave chase, sprinting out into the hallway. He didn't know what why she was avoiding him, nor even why she'd left so suddenly, but what he did know was that something was very wrong right now!

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he leapt down the stairs after her, taking them three at a time. The door was already swinging shut long before he made it to the lower level, she was incredibly quick and already had a head start, but he didn't pause for even a moment.

His comrade! His friend! He'd never seen her like this, he couldn't possibly ignore it! If he'd caused this- if he'd hurt her, or if something had happened because of him, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Nowi!"

* * *

Even barrelling after her at top speed, by the time Robin made it to the, currently deserted, training field behind the Shepherd's barracks, he was only just able catch sight of the diminutive Manakete slipping into the woods beyond.

"Shit!" He cursed, gaping at the distance between them. "She's fast!"

Considering the ruckus their members tended to cause, usually having their headquarters on the far edge of Ylisstol city was convenient. Now was not one of those times. Still, he reasoned, at least she hadn't (or couldn't?) changed form, there was no way he would be able to catch her if she suddenly flew off.

He was faster than ever now, his speed having risen just as dramatically as the rest of his attributes ever since his revival, and yet, as a testament to the power of a true-blooded Manakete, in just the few minutes it took him to cross the field after her, any visible trace of Nowi was long gone, lost in the countless small trails branching off through the woods.

Face twisted into a furious frown, Robin came to a halt barely a few metres into the treeline, his head swivelling uselessly around as he sought for any clues. Broken branches and uneven bracken lay strewn all around the paths, but he didn't have anywhere enough skill to discern between what was new and what wasn't. He'd learned a little tracking and hunting during his time in the Shepherds, enough to chase down some game or another when it was his turn to do so, but something like this, was well out of his league.

"Godsdamnit."

Biting back his frustration and steadying his breath, Robin closed his eyes, forcefully expanding his senses. He didn't have the ability to track Nowi in a forest, that was true, but that alone wasn't reason to give up on a friend in distress.

"North?" It was another oddity of his return, something he had at best guesses and half answers to. Ever since the day he'd come back to life, not only his lusts but every part of him had been heightened far beyond what he'd been capable of before, he was stronger, he was faster and it felt at times like his stamina was almost endless. And, along with the physical changes, his very perceptions had been altered too- he could see tiny details that would have eluded his eyes before, he could smell minute changes in his environment, his entire body felt inflamed with just the barest touches of his lovers and… And of course, if he concentrated, he could easily hear the sounds of a frantic Manakete crashing through a forest. "No, further east than that."

After all, more than anyone else, almost as much as Lucina or Morgan, it was the Manaketes that stood out brightest in his perceptions, their presence limned with an invisible luminescence that was guaranteed to draw his attention, there was no way he could miss her now. "Perhaps, whatever was done to me had some uses after all." It wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about, more than anything else it was a reminder of the heresy his birth had represented and of the fact that he wasn't quite human, but right now, he was almost grateful.

Pushing forward once more, he left the path, following his way between a pair of trees and through some rough foliage until he uncovered another smaller, hidden, trail- a track made up of little more than grass trodden down enough to stay worked into the ground, that twisted ahead, deep into the forest.

Even as Robin followed this new route for the next several minutes, his progress was frustratingly slow, the path was unclear as it was and being unused to relying on his hearing to this degree, he could only get a vague impression of her location…

…An impression that, thankfully, seemed to have come to a halt not long ago.

' _What's this? Why here?'_ He wondered, frowning as he ducked low below another half-fallen tree. _'Is this some secret spot of hers or something?'_ That, at least, wouldn't be out of character for her, he could easily imagine Nowi having countless little personal spots she'd discovered in the areas around Ylisstol, and, to his relief, as he wound his way further in, the treeline seemed to begin to open up slightly.

"Ah-Haahhnan. Hhnnaa!"

' _W-Wha?'_ The unmistakable sound of heavy breathing ripped him from his thoughts, his eyes snapping up toward where he could now hear them echoing softly through the quiet underbrush. _'She's… panting?'_

"AH-hhaa, R-Robin… Robin…"

She was calling out to him? "I'm here!" He cried out, crashing faster through the forest, chasing after the direction he could hear her cries coming from. His heart slamming recklessly in his chest as he heard her voice coming closer, stronger, repeating his name again and again. Until, at long last, after racing headlong through a fern almost as big as he was, the treeline completely broke apart and Robin spilled out, stumbling into the suddenly revealed glade with a shout "Now- Wha?"

Just the sight before him stole his breath away, for all around him was a picture of serene majesty. The afternoon sun shone dazzlingly bright through the opening in the trees, illuminating a beautiful field of lush green grass, dotted with wildflowers and even a small bubbling stream that wound off into the distance. But, most captivating at all, was right in the centre of the clearing- the woman he was looking for.

"Nowi…" He mouthed her name, staring at the unimaginable sight before him.

On all fours, collapsed, face down in the grass, Nowi's eyes were locked tight onto his, shining with sheer desperation as her entire body quivered in place and, most surprising of all, her naked hips swaying hypnotically back and forth before him.

Unable or unwilling to stop himself, he stood dumbfounded, drinking in the sight.

In his peripheral vision, he could see her pink shorts, lying almost ten metres from where she was currently writhing around the ground, her panties, still wrapped around her ankles, hadn't even made it that far. Panting and moaning on the ground, Nowi's entire lower body was bared before his eyes, form her creamy white thighs to the smooth curves of her petite round ass, right to where her fingers were clumsily running up along her inner thighs and pressing desperately against the glistening folds of her pussy in a mindless _wanton_ need like none he'd ever seen before.

"Ro-Robin! Robin, ahhannn!" She repeated, moaning his name each time her fingers brushed wet across her soaked entrance. Her face was burning a bright scarlet, but it was clear that whatever embarrassment she felt at being seen like this was eclipsed by her sheer need. "R-Robin. Help, help me!"

Stepping forward, Robin let out a deep sigh, the pieces finally coming into place. _'This must be why she was avoiding me.'_ Even without knowing the specifics or reasons, it wasn't difficult to understand what was going on now. _'So then, she's suffering from her instincts… Just like me?'_ Perhaps that shouldn't have been so surprising, but then, in all the time he'd spent with the three Manaketes, he'd never seen any of them like this- there must be another catalyst.

"A-Aghnaaa! Nhhaaaa!"

The details weren't important right now. What was important was that his friend was caught in the maddening throes of desire, that she needed help. He'd felt this same ache himself, to the point where he'd feared losing his very sanity, he couldn't possibly let her suffer like this.

"Of course." He reassured her, his gentle smile entirely unforced as he felt his own body reacting eagerly to Nowi's lust. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here now."

Still, he thought, letting out a rueful sigh. _'It's a little disappointing all the same.'_ All those plans he'd made, all the worries and fears he'd held- and it was as simple as this, it almost felt too easy. His presence obviously had a powerful effect on the Manakete girl, to make her his, all he'd ever needed to do was spend more time with her. Is that what he'd wanted? Before now, he hadn't thought so, but now-

"Ro-Robin, please, I-I can't take it!"

"Don't worry." He repeated. "I'll relieve you."

Mind resolved, he stepped forward, reaching out for her. "Ah-HHHAAAANNNN!" She cried, her body wrenching violently the instant he made contact, new juices dripping visibly thick down her thighs as his palms rested warm over the small globes of her ass, kneading her flesh gently under his fingers.

"It's fine, you're okay." He whispered, brushing her hands away from between her legs and replacing it with his own fingers, sliding his forefingers across her entrance with an experienced touch. "Relax, Nowi, just relax."

"Mm-Mmmaaa." She moaned weakly, accepting his words as she folded her arms under her chin, still lying face-down in the grass as her hips bucked greedily under his touch. "I-It feels, I-Imamaahhhh."

Running his left hand soothingly across her hips, he turned his right hand over, spreading her lips open and carefully pushing two fingers into her throbbing pussy.

"A-GHGH-HHAAAAANNN!"

' _Gods!'_ The physiology of a Manakete was evident instantly- it was hot inside her, far hotter than he'd ever felt before, and tight, her muscles were contracted so securely around his fingers, it felt like even with just these two he was spreading her open.

"Gh-HAAA, Ro-Robin, I-Wha, ahhahaa?"

Ignoring her gasped pants, and fighting back the roiling desire now throbbing clear through him -a reaction to her own needs, he was sure- Robin drew upon the experience he'd gained, screwing his digits around inside her and quickly locating her most sensitive spots.

"GH-Ah-HHHHHNNNNN!"

Nowi came almost instantly, her entire body sized up the moment his fingers dug into the walls of her tunnel and she let out a wild shriek, fingers digging rivets through the grass as her body thrashed against his touch, before collapsing slack down onto the ground the moment the tension lifted, dropping her into a weak heap at his feet.

"Th-There." He breathed, forcing himself to look away from the dazed look he could see on her face, the clear ecstasy thrumming through her body as she squirmed below him. "How's that, did that help?"

"N-Nooo." She whined, letting off a low groan as she rubbed her legs together, her small, round ass shaking back and forth between Robin's stunned eyes as she anxiously rose herself back onto all fours, visibly presenting herself to him. "No! R-Robin, I- I need, I need more!"

"W-What?"

"No, please!" Twisting around to stare at him over her shoulder, Nowi's tone turned from imploring to pleading. "I-I'm going crazy! P-please, not enough, hhaaa, it's not enough Robin! Mate! I, I wanna _mate_! I need to!"

"You, you want to have sex?"

That was further than he'd intended to go with her in this state. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to reject her. _'Ah!'_ It was the look in her eyes that stopped him cold, the chilling sight of the desperation he could see in them turning frantic.

' _Is that how I looked?'_

Even now, weeks later, he could still remember the fear that had haunted him, the terrifying feeling of being driven mad by his own lusts. He doubted he'd ever forget the ferocious desperation that had clawed at him until he'd finally found relief in Tharja's arms. Fighting his own instincts had been terrible, it had felt like he was ripping himself apart and losing his very sanity, it had been that same fear that had driven him on since, through everything he'd needed to do to quench his lusts.

Strangely, his own fiery needs were unusually subdued even as her body twisted and shuddered in-front of him. Where normally, he would be blazing with unstable desire at the sight, instead his body simply smouldered with a pleasant contentedness, one that had flowed warm through him since the moment he'd first made contact with her.

"Nowi." Odd as it was, it was also convenient. It meant his decision was made entirely with a clear head. "Are you sure? This is what you want?"

He couldn't possibly let her suffer the same pangs he'd felt. He wouldn't stand idly by while a friend was in pain.

"Hnggga!" Raising her hips up, she slid them back, rubbing her bare crotch clumsily against his, moaning in unsatisfied need as she felt his hard length through his clothes. "Y-Yes, YES! I'mmaaa. _More_ , please!"

That's fine. He wanted more too. "Hold on." He smiled, pulling out his cock and lining it up against her soaking entrance. "I'll relieve you."

Placing both hands gently on her sides, Robin took a moment to savour the sight before him- standing only as tall as his shoulders, with a practically flat chest and an idyllic, whimsical personality, she was remarkably different from any of the other women he'd been with, and yet, as he ran his hands lower, letting the small, firm globes of her ass cheeks fill his hands, he couldn't deny a remarkable attraction, even to her physicality.

"Mmm." He sighed, sliding forward and pressing the head of his cock against the heat of her entrance, counting down several long moments as he gave her time to prepare herself.

"Aa-AHHH!" Her gasp suddenly caught in her throat as he carefully pushed forward, easing her lips open around him and slowly rolling his hips over. Despite the difference in size, her tunnel opened up around his shaft with surprising ease and so, ever mindful of hurting her, he cautiously plunged inside, spreading the lips of her tiny slit wide around him and pressing himself another inch within. "A-Ah! AH! AH!"

"Ahh! AH, AHH!" Her body suddenly seized up, her back arching forward with a yelp. "A-AIIAAHH!"

Robin paused, his heart clenching in his chest as he was brought up short by the sudden change in her tone, worried about their difference in height he had been ensuring he started as gently as possible. "H-Huh?" She was smaller than him, but not that much smaller! And her pussy had opened up around him far easier than he had expe-

A thin trail of blood now running down her thighs answered his questions.

"Wha? Nowi?" He whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you… Is this your first time?"

"O-Of course!" She gasped, her breath coming in short pants as her lithe body quivered in place. "It's, it's way too embarrassing! I couldn't do this with anyone else!"

' _No way...'_ He'd just taken Nowi's virginity. Deep within his soul, his most primal instincts purred in approval but Robin couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible. She was a thousand years old and one of the friendliest, most curious people he'd ever met, vastly different from a recluse like Tiki. Even aside from that, the time she'd spent with the slavers, he'd never liked thinking about it, but it had always just seemed. _'I suppose she would have held more market value if s-'_

Snarling at himself, he furiously cut that thought short. Now was _not_ the time to think about it, or for any more doubts. The proof was before his eyes and it was far too late for him to back out now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, running his hands soothingly over her ass as he paused in place, waiting for her to get her breath back. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I-It's fine!" She stammered, her hips shaking tentatively back against his, urging him to continue his movements. "It didn't hurt, I-ngha- I was just, just surprised!"

Nodding, he took a slightly firmer hold of her small body and gently pulling her back towards him, taking his time to slowly ease in, spreading her inner walls apart around his shaft before slowly pushing forward once more, sinking inch after inch deeper within the panting Manakete.

"Auuuhaaa!" Her body shuddered and her hands clawed at the grass beneath her, but there was no doubting the visceral pleasure in her moans now. "Rooobbbiinn-ghuuuuuaaa!"

"G-Hhaaa." His own pants joined hers, echoing quietly around the peaceful clearing. It had been apparent immediately, but the deeper he pushed inside her, the more of his cock he buried within the tiny Manakete, the more Robin realised the stark differences between a Dragon and a Human.

The first thing he noticed was the heat. He'd felt it earlier with his fingers, but feeling it from her walls now clenching securely around his length was another sensation entirely. She was hot in a way he struggled to put into words, throbbing with a warmth he'd never felt from anyone before and transferring it gently through his cock with each pulse of her innermost muscles in a way that only served to heighten the already intense pleasure her tunnel provided.

The second was the accommodation. Somehow, in what felt like a ridiculous contradiction, no matter how incredibly tight Nowi's pussy remained around him, still her walls seemed to eagerly accept his shaft, opening up around him with only the slightest resistance even as inch after inch of his cock slid deeper within her. Rather than the sensation he'd often felt before, of his lover's walls being stretched to their limits around him, it felt as if Nowi's body was simply yielding naturally to him, her tunnel welcoming him without restraint and then wrapping itself around him with a pressure that wouldn't lose to even Lucina's well trained muscles- coiling just as tight around his thick shaft as it been around his two fingers earlier.

Rolling his hips gently forward and spreading Nowi's tunnel easily around him, Robin's cock was soon sliding behind her cervix and pressing gently against the furthest walls of her pussy, still with a significant portion of his shaft left outside.

"AuuuHHAA-"

Her breath caught in her throat, moan dying into a silent gasp as even those walls surrendered instantly to him, easing back to envelop even more of his length as Robin, eyes wide in disbelief, continued to bury more and more of himself within the smaller Manakete, until-

"Ugh-HHAA!"

-Until, impossibly, he'd hilted his cock entirely within her.

"Go-Gods!" He gasped, electricity running up his spine as his breath ran quick, it was incredible! Beyond anything he could possibly have expected, given their height difference, he must have reached almost to her navel and yet, he was still nestled comfortably within her. Clearly, even in human form, a Dragon's physiology wasn't to be underestimated.

Obviously too, the effect on Nowi was considerable. "GH-HhhaaNH. HHAAaaaaaah." She garbled incoherently, panting violently with her head hanging towards the ground and her thin arms shaking like leaves, just barely managing to keep her from collapsing to the ground one more. From the looks of it, he guessed she must have already came at least once, no doubt she needed a minute to recover her thoughts.

They passed the next few minutes like that, with Robin's hands gently kneading the soft curves of her petite, round ass as he savoured both the incredible heat and constriction of Nowi's virgin depths, waiting patiently as her breathing slowly came back under control.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm no-not, nhaa, I'm not sure." She breathed, her words coming with an unmistakable excitement. "My whole body feels really, really warm an-and, haaaahmmmm. Ahhn, I, I like it…"

"Yeah." He grinned, leisurely rocking his hips back and forth, stirring his cock around inside her. "You feel wonderful Nowi, it's, you're incredible."

"Hehheee." She giggled happily and even right now, despite their position, he was sure she was making her usual smile, blushing at the praise. "Y-You're soo big, hahhh, I feel _really_ full!"

"I'm going to start moving, okay?"

"OkaaaAAAAhuuuua!" She gasped, her lime-green hair thrown back and forth the moment he began easing himself out. Her voice hitching and fingers again clenching at the ground as he worked his way back fully inside her again.

"Ahh-haaaa. That's good, that's really good." He sighed, leaning back with a low groan as he began to gently build himself up to a slow rhythm, savouring every moment and every shudder of her body around him as he began pulling almost all the way out, grinding easily to his hilt within her once more. "Y-Yeah, huuaaaaa."

As the minutes passed, his thrusts grew deeper and his grip on his hips grew firmer, yet, surprising himself, he felt absolutely no urge to up the pace, nor to drive himself any harder inside her. _'I'm in no hurry.'_ He realised, marvelling at the sight of Nowi throwing her head back with a delighted, wanton cry. _'I just want her to be happy.'_

He'd made tender love with all his women, of course he had, he wanted to make sure they knew for certain how much he cared for them, how much he cherished them. But ever since his revival, always, always, it had come only after he'd dominated them, after he'd conquered them and made them _unquestionably_ his woman. The fires of his raging lusts, his very instincts, had demanded it- his very soul and every part of his body had driven him on, until he had their submission, their fealty.

Until now.

Right now, the flames didn't burn him at all, rather than the roaring fire he was used to, they simply smouldered with the same wonderful fulfilment they had all afternoon.

Right now, he knew, down to the very core of his being, there was no need to dominate her, there was no need for conquest. Because she was already his. She had _always_ been his. He could feel that truth on a deep, instinctive level, in a way he couldn't possibly put into words- the other women he had to fight and defeat, making them submit, making them his, was his victory. They were his spoils of war. But not Nowi, Nowi was a Manakete. She was his birthright. The sudden rush of lust she'd felt in his presence was proof enough of that.

And he knew, she understood that just the same. Her words from earlier, _"I just don't like talking about him with you? It feels weird."_ Of course it did, why would she want to talk about another man around him? She was his.

She'd waited a thousand years for this moment.

And so, with those confusing thoughts swirling around the back of his mind, Robin passed more than a score of minutes gently making love to Nowi- delighting in each lust filled scream that slipped from her lips, marvelling at the way her words would suddenly die and her body suddenly tense up, with each time she came around him.

Her hips shook enthusiastically back against his. His cock dragged meaningfully against all her most sensitive spots. Again, and again their bodies came together, their moans entwining and filling the serene glade with the thick sounds of their fast-rising passion.

"Unhh-Ah-hhHNnng!" She gasped, her arms finally giving out and sending her collapsing down into the grass, leaving her hips still high in the air, her legs fully extended and her thighs held firmly in the tactician's grip.

"Gh-HHaaaaa!" He answered, clenching his teeth shut as a jolt of pleasure slammed through him as their bodies shifted to this new angle, her tunnel pulsing violently around his entire length.

Nowi, being thoroughly overwhelmed by all the new sensations -a fulfilment and an ecstasy she'd never imagined- had already cum a half dozen times, the bliss rising recklessly within her and fast stealing away any conscious thoughts.

Robin too, despite the leisurely pace and his partner's inexperience, was finding his own peak fast rising within him. The feeling of her heat throbbing through him, filling him with a gentle warmth strong enough to help any resistance. The sensation of her pussy accepting him easily and constricting around him desperately, how she caressed his entire length even as her body yielded to it. And even the sight before him, just watching as his towering length pushed the small girls entrance wide around it, as it disappeared entirely inside her, filling her beyond reason… Any of those alone was more than enough to drive him wild, all together, was more than he could fight.

"Nhaa, N-Nowi." Moaning her name through grit teeth, he could feel his length expanding within her as the last vestiges of his resolve dripped away. "I-gh, I'm gonna cum!"

"A-AHhaa? Ok-Okkaannnhh!"

Unable to even articulate a response, it was all Nowi could do to simply, brace herself, folding her hands under her head on the grass as she felt Robin bury himself in her one last time, his cock suddenly twitching violently.

Gripping tight to her hips as he hilted himself entirely within her, groaning when he felt her pussy clench vice-like around him as she peaked one last time, Robin's world suddenly exploded in a dazzling burst of colours as he came with a guttural roar.

"Ghha-UUHAAA!" Mind turning blank in the momentary bliss, he felt his cock spasming wildly, jet after jet of hot, thick cum erupting out, slamming into her walls and flooding her entire tunnel with his seed, the sheer pressure pushing her walls out even further, filling her to overflowing and beyond.

"AuuuAAH-" Again, Nowi's words fell into a silent scream as she felt a sudden unimaginable warmth exploding within her, sending her crashing roughly into another mind-shattering orgasm, even while her body was still peaking. Eyes rolling back in the sockets, her mouth hung wide open as her head lolled to the side.

For several long moments, they were stuck rigid like that. The Manakete lying face-down in the grass with her hips in the air, cum and juices both flooding thick down her legs. The tactician with his head angled toward the beautiful summer sky, his hands clenching tight around the smaller girl's hips and his cock buried hungrily inside her.

"Ughaaaaa…" Slumping bonelessly forward, Nowi's strength left her, and her waist slid from his hands, letting her collapse in a dazed heap down onto the ground, breath coming in thick pants through glazed eyes as her tongue lolled from her mouth.

"Hhauuaaaaa." Following her to the ground, Robin sank down with a heavy sigh, the blissful aftershocks of an incredible orgasm thrumming through him, mixing with the irresistibly satisfied feeling he could feel from deep within the depths of his soul.

* * *

"Uwaaa." Nowi moaned with a sigh of deep satisfaction as blissful afterglow thrummed warmly through her.

Lying a half metre from her, Robin watched in bemusement as she flipped over onto her back with a low groan, stretching herself fully out, a dizzy smile lighting up her face as her small chest pounded up and down, still heaving from the exertion.

"Better now?"

"Mhmm!" She gave a giant nod, shuffling over to his side and giggling happily when he slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her onto his chest and wrapping his cloak around her. "I feel, it's… It's amazing! It's like, like everything inside me was let out, all at once!"

He chuckled, unable to help but smile at that, he could vividly remember the same feeling of overwhelming relief after going to Tharja. The sudden return to clarity, as if all the fog in his mind had been lifted and he was himself once more, it had almost been enough to bring to tears.

"Hey… Robin." She added a few moments later, speaking quietly as her chin nuzzled against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't _want_ to avoid you. I just, it was always, anytime I was around you I felt really strange."

"The same as today?" He clarified, to her small nod. That, at least, put to bed any ideas he might have had about her having gone into heat. Still, it was a troubling thought, one that raised as many questions as it answered.

"I've never felt anything like this before. I-I don't even know _what_ I was feeling! My parents never mentioned anything like it… I was, I was really scared." She admitted quietly, obviously ashamed of having spent so many months running away from a close friend. "I didn't want to leave today. Since, since it's been so long a-and, I really missed you!"

"Ah." He nodded, too satisfied to feel guilty. So usually as the feelings had built up within her, she'd run away before it had gotten too much and managed to retain control of herself, that was why he'd never noticed it before. But today, just as he'd spent so many months attempting to fight back his instincts, she'd done the same, forcing herself to stay until she simply couldn't take it anymore. "Then when I came here…"

Knowing now, that her condition seemed to be related to his presence, he could guess that by tracking her here, when she'd already been so thoroughly overwhelmed, must have pushed her to her very limits.

"Heheee." She giggled, her hands tracing a comfortable pattern across his chest. "It felt _really_ good! And, and now, I'm back to normal!"

Right. That made sense. Just the same as he'd sated his instincts in Tharja's arms, she'd soothed them in his. For the time being at least, she seemed completely comfortable with him, a little more affectionate than previously, but that was to be expected. More than anything else, it was a relief to know she was okay again.

Well, mostly okay, he conceded. She looked exhausted in a way he'd rarely seem from the smaller Manakete- someone who was usually fighting fit even after their toughest battles.

Understandable, he considered, a familiar masculine pride welling within him as he looked down at her, noting both the sheer satisfaction radiating from her smile and the thick river of his cum pooling from between her legs.

Even with a Dragon's seemingly endless stamina, this had been a completely new experience for her. She'd probably strained muscles in ways she'd never even considered before, no doubt it must have been incredibly taxing for her, both physically and mentally, not to mention -he added, a moment later with an uneasy glance at the splotches of dried blood he could see scattered across her thighs- emotionally.

"Nowi…" He began carefully, his heart clenching slightly at the thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" She nodded vigorously once more before he could even properly articulate his question. "I'm a little tired, but ahahaha, I feel really warm right now!"

"R-Right, but… Your first time." He pressed on, despite her cheery demeanour. "Don't you mind that it was with me? Are you alright with that?"

He wasn't sure what he would do if it wasn't. All he knew was that he'd broken his own rule. Even if she'd asked for it and even if he hadn't meant to, he'd still pressured her into her act. Whatever consequences were to come, he needed to face head on.

"Nuh huh!" She laughed happily, beaming up at him with the same trusting smile as ever, instantly dismissing his melancholy. "I'm… I'm actually really glad it was you."

Shifting her eyes away from his and blushing beet red, Nowi somehow managed to look adorably shy for a moment, even with her bare hips squirming over his stomach. Pausing with only a moment of indecision, she pulled herself up, raising her head from his shoulder and sliding forward, until she was staring down at him- her lime green hair hanging loose around her face as a remarkably tender light shone in her eyes. "I-I like you Robin!" She admitted, the words coming out with a slight hitch in her voice. "I really, _really_ , like you! I have forever!"

"Ah." Dazzled by the sight of her bright lilac irises shining down at him, Robin's body moved automatically, his arms reaching up and around her neck, drawing her gently down into his embrace.

Their lips came together softly, her mouth opening up against his tongue as their bodies fell into each other, drawn into a deep kiss. Moaning softly into his mouth, Nowi's hands clung to the cloak spread open over his shoulders, her eagerness quickly making up for lack of experience as she pressed herself warmly atop him. It was strange how little hesitation he felt anymore, but as Robin's hands pulled her harder against him, deepening their caresses, there wasn't a trace of doubt within him.

"Mmmah" She gasped some unknowable time later as they separated, a cheeky smile rising naturally to her lips. "T-There see!? Now you've got my first kiss too!"

"I see." Listening to her declare it as proof of her feelings with such determination, Robin could only accept it with a dry smile, shifting his arms around her and letting her rest comfortably back against his shoulder. "Well, good. I really like you too. I've been worried about you for a while now, you know?"

"Heheee!" She giggled, rolling around onto her back and resting her hands atop her stomach with a happy moan. "It's funny, just thinking about it. I never expected it to happen this soon!"

"Hmm?"

"Me being a mother!" She explained, leaning back and reaching a hand up to tousle through his hair. "Oooh, I hope Nah gets your white hair this time! It's soo pretty."

"Er, ah." Shrugging off her hand and pushing himself up, Robin peered down at the smaller girl in bewilderment. "What?"

"Oh? Robin? You don't know?" Nowi blinked, completely misunderstanding his confusion as she turned herself over again, settling into his lap as he sat up. "Right, don't worry! I'll explain! Hmm, okay, well… It's where babies come from, you see? When a man loves a woman, an-"

"N-No. No. I understand that." He interrupted, quickly holding a hand up to stop her. The last thing he wanted was _more_ people assuming he had no sexual knowledge. Pausing, he considered that. No, scratch that, the LAST thing he wanted was a lecture on the birds and the bees from Nowi, of all people. "Sorry, I, I do know that stuff. It's just…"

He paused, deliberating for a second before deciding not to mention the contraceptive hex he was using. That would only raise more questions. "It's just, it's not that simple, you know? Just one time doesn't guarantee anything."

Nowi looked surprised. "It…it doesn't? But, I thought, we had sex and, your seed and my egg, and..." Her words trailed off, apparently, that was the limit of her own sexual expertise.

"There's a few other factors." He winced, noting mentally to find a way to ask one of the other female Shepherds to explain the finer details. "It can take some time, or a lot of attempts. Otherwise, half the Shepherds would have kids already, wouldn't they?"

"Hmmm." She nodded slowly, her hands returning to running around her stomach as she conceded the point. "So, I'm not pregnant?"

Taking a moment to pray to Naga that the hex worked as well with Manaketes as with humans, Robin shook his head, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Probably not."

"Huuh, okay then!" Screwing her face up for a moment, her expression suddenly brightened and she slipped from his arms, sinking back to the ground on all fours and waving her hips teasingly back at him. "Alright! Let's do it again then!"

Mouth dropping open in surprise, Robin's body reacted instantly to the offer, the sight of her bare hips weaving ahead of him, his cum and her juices still drying heavily down her thighs, provoked a powerful reaction in the tactician. "Y-You, you don't want to go back inside?"

"Nope! I like it out here! It feels natural!"

"Naga." He breathed, not bothering to fight back his desire as his arms reached out to take hold of the smaller girl.

* * *

Several hours passed between them like that, their bodies coming together time after time, both clothes and inhibitions discarded under the warm afternoon sun as the peaceful meadow was filled with the gentle warmth of passionate affection. Until finally, lying wrapped up together, fully naked and entirely sated, with Robin's cloak acting as a blanket, they gave into their fatigue, drifting off comfortably surrounded by the quiet sounds of the woods surrounding them.

And… As Robin slept, with a Divine Dragon curled up in his arms, the proof of his conquest splattered all across and through her body, the primal instincts buried at the core of his soul began to swirl.

And slowly, the thick obsidian portcullis, in the deepest recesses of his memories, was raised an inch off the ground.

And, his dreams began to shift.

* * *

 **Some Time. Some Place.**

His consciousness came and went, periodically. He had no concept of time nor of place. He didn't know where he was, nor for how long he'd been here, he knew nothing about his situation or even himself, save for some faint stirrings he could feel at far in the distance, just barely out of reach.

He existed. That was all he knew for sure.

"You should not have come here."

A voice? He could hear a voice? It existed on the edge of his consciousness, but it existed none the less. Meticulous and restrained, but not without warmth, the voice echoed both around and through him at the same time. He could hear a voice. Even lacking ears. He could hear it.

"Mother…"

A second voice joined the first, this one filled with so much emotion the words were almost drowned by the feelings it released. But, just like the first, it's presence filled the space and echoed gently through him, speaking without making a sound.

"This is my home, the area between worlds, between the living and the dead. It is not a place for you, not yet."

"I… I've felt him. I've felt his presence again, in my dreams, I-I'm sure of it! He's here, isn't he!?"

A thunderous hesitation filled the room but it quailed under the determination of the second voice, it was replaced instead with a deep sigh.

"Very well."

"A-Ah!"

Something like a door flew open, then another after that, and slowly, even without them saying anything, slowly he could feel the voices drawing closer toward him, becoming sharper, more distinct and, as they did so, they lit up like a beacon in his mind, shining like auras so bright he almost felt he could reach out and touch them. Even without eyes, he had no trouble seeing them.

"You're… Looking after him?" The second voice asked hesitantly, shining a deep sea-green as it followed closely after the first.

"Of course." The first confirmed, pulsing bright with in emerald hues. "After all that he's done, to guide him like this is the least I can offer. But, for now at least, that's all I can do. I have no control over life or death."

"I under-"

One final door flew open and the sea-green voice dropped silent in shock. They were closer than ever now, and so sharp in his mind a thousand memories began to stir. _'I've…heard this voice? I know… her.'_

"R-Robin!" Her voice shuddered and snapped, and he -Robin- had a sudden urge to take her into his arms. Something within him broke apart at just hearing her ache. "G-Gods! Robin!"

"Indeed." The emerald voice spoke up, her own happiness shining through clearly. "As you can see, he's putting himself back together. His body is remembering itself at an incredible rate, it's only been a few days since the battle and already we can see the outline of his form."

"H-Hah." The other voice choked out a laugh somewhere been pained and amused. "H-His cloak… Even here, even now, he's still wearing that cloak."

"This is only the beginning." The first voice warned carefully. "All that was Grima's is now his. The incredible power that was released is being taken in and fuelling his revival. Very soon it will overpower him entirely. After that, it's up to him."

"Then, is he, is he okay?"

"I do not believe he feels any pain. I do not believe he is yet aware of pain."

"This power…" A painful hesitation, something she dared not ask hung in the air. "Wh-When he does come back, what will he be?"

"He will be himself." They all knew that wasn't the question she'd asked, but it was the more important answer. "It's his memories, the bonds he shares with you and the rest of his comrades that are giving him shape right now. When he returns, no matter what else has changed about him, he will be himself."

' _Memories? Bonds? My, my comrades…'_ The words ignited something within him and suddenly the teasing fragments at the end of his consciousness were within reach! All at once they rushed at him, a furious torrent of names, faces and voices, a thousand scenes and pictures all seared themselves across his mind with an unstoppable fury.

' _CHROM!'_ He thrashed in place. _'LUCINA! MORGAN!'_

As his mind reeled, he could feel his hold on himself slipping, his aura cascading out and encompassing the room, enveloping both the voices at once.

"W-Wha! His power? It's, it's incredible!" The sea-green voice gasped, letting out a low sigh, almost purring as she felt their auras entwine. "Robin… It's, it's so warm. Wonderful."

"Indeed. The power of a God, given shape in a man. But, to release it like this, is far too much for now." A surge of magic crackled to life and in the next moment, Robin could feel his power being restrained, the emerald voice's power supressing his own, wrapping it gently back around him. "Sleep child. Sleep and recover. You will regain it all in time."

"R-Robin! I'll be back!" He could hear both hope and despair equally in the sea-green voice, as he felt the other woman's power washing over him. "I'll be waiting for you, I'll always be waiting for you!"

His consciousness dimmed but, just before it faded, just before he slipped away again, he remembered how to speak.

"…Tiki…"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! A really long chapter this time, but one I'm actually pretty damn happy with.

First off, I know it was probably quite a surprise to many of you that Nowi was a virgin and maybe you disagree with that idea. I can understand that. However, I'll refer you back to the very first chapter of this story, where I said, there will be no rape. That doesn't mean just Robin, that means none at all. Not in the present, nor in the past. Bad things can and will happen, but that's not one of them, no-one in this story is going to be or have been raped. Anyhow, personally, I think that since Nowi shows zero trauma from her experiences, never mentions them again and doesn't even seem worried about returning to Plegia, it's not all that difficult to take her story on face value. Although, your mileage may vary.

Secondly, for anyone wondering about Robin's strange thought process while they were going at it, remember- that's his instincts talking, just as Tharja pointed out, they're his primal urges, the actions of a Great Wyrm as it jealously guards its hoard. Definitely not something he'd think in the cool light of day.

Beyond that, I want to thank all of you for your support and especially anyone that took the time to drop a review. My last chapter (the Olivia one) was one of my most reviewed chapters ever and it really is a great feeling being able to look at the review count and see how much higher it is!

I did have a few people questioning about the status of this chapter, updates, is the story dead and so on. I've got no problem answering those questions, of course, but for anyone in that boat, it's probably worth noting that if you subscribe even just $1 a month to my (P)atreon you get a weekly update from me, so you'll know exactly what I'm working on and how long it'll take.

As a reminder, my goal with the (P)atreon is to get these chapters out a bit faster. Ideally, I want to be getting one out ~every 2 weeks. So, if that sounds like fun to you, then…

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

Sorry about the brackets, it really is an aggressive filter.


	13. Bonus - A Time For Taming

**Bonus – A Time For Taming**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Phew! It's been a long time hasn't it? Far longer than I either anticipated or expected! For those of you who don't follow my weekly updates, you may have been wondering what the heck happened and for those that do, well, you'll see for yourself that I wasn't kidding when I said this chapter was gonna be quite a doozy! I've got a LOT of content packed in this time folks, definitely enough to keep you _warm_ over this Christmas, New Year period!

First off though, before we get cracking, I'll make a note about the Noire scene in this chapter, keep in mind, the terrible thing that she alludes to from the past is just her own supposition.

Other than that, I just wanted to mention two pieces of art I commissioned based off this story (as a result of (P)atreon polling).

The first is based off Robin and Cynthia's massage in the Pegasus Knight's barracks, by Kibazoku:

ww(w.h)entai-foundr(y.c)(om)/pictures/user/Kibazoku/466542/Massage-gone-too-far...

And the second is based off the time Tharja was sucking Robin off while he made out with Lucina, by Awedacious

ww(w.h)entai-foundr(y.c)(om)/pictures/user/awedacious/467791/Commission-A-Change-of-Tactics-Ch-8

Sorry about the brackets, it's a really annoying filter. Check them both out if you haven't seen them already! Really damn impressive pictures!

Also: Once again FFN seems to be eating my Horizontal line, scenebreaks! Does anyone know what causes that, or how to fix it?

* * *

 **Recap:** Robin is returned to life a little more than 6 months after sacrificing himself to slay the Fell Dragon. However, when he returns, he finds himself soon overcome with incredible lusts, desires that Lucina (his secret fiancé) is unable to entirely sate.

Over the next four months, things get steadily worse and soon Robin is driven almost to the point of madness by the rampaging desires, knowing that sooner or later he'll lose control of himself entirely. With this terrible knowledge in mind, he finally abandons his resolve and sleeps with Tharja. As the Dark Mage then informs him, in being revived and in establishing full control over what used to be Grima's power hidden inside him, Robin has now unlocked the true potential of his heritage and gained both the power and instincts of a Manakete. The most basic, primal urges, to Conquer, to Dominate and to Breed, urges that till now he has been fighting, at a terrible cost to his sanity.

Eventually accepting that the only path forward for him, to protect his family, is to sate these desires, Robin has set out, using his wits as a tactician and influence as the Shepherd's Grandmaster, to seduce enough powerful women to satisfy even a Dragon's selfish greed. So far, he's succeeded in having sex with Lucina, Tharja, Lissa, Olivia, Miriel and, most recently Nowi.

Spending time with the enthusiastic Manakete, Robin discovered that for some reason his presence seemed to have an incredible effect on her, drawing out feelings very similar to those he suffered from in the smaller girl, accidently sending her wild with lust, a problem he was only able to cure by thoroughly sating her.

And then, sleeping, exhausted, on the forest floor with the young Dragon, his dreams took him down a path he couldn't possibly remember, giving him visions of the first moments of him pulling himself back together, the time he'd spent in Limbo… Time spent with Naga and Tiki.

* * *

 _Whether by design or by co-incidence, all the initial women Robin took were, in one manner or another, submissive to him. Even the spritely Lissa and headstrong Miriel were, by nature of the situation they found themselves entangled with the Tactician in, comparatively subservient._

 _But, with what was to come, with the women he had still to claim, that would soon change._

 _Unable to compromise and unwilling to risk everything on the reckless impulses or whims of another, only one path lay open to the Grandmaster. To bind these free-willed, dominant women to him, to claim them as his own and then curb their impulses, to control his instincts enough to shape their behaviour toward his own needs._

 _In short, Robin needed to learn to tame them._

* * *

After sending Nowi home to recover and promising to spend time with her again tomorrow, Robin was once again, seated back in his office behind his desk.

However -absently breathing out a contented sigh as another warm ripple of pleasure thrummed through him- despite his current pleasant haze, or the work piled up over his desk, his mind was miles away, tumbling through recollections of a time he had no memory of, a time he _could_ have no memory of.

' _Tiki…'_ Once again, the image of her, the feeling of her presence so close to him, rose in his head.

Just dreaming about the busty Manakete would have been one thing. Before his death his dreams had been steadfastly loyal to Lucina but, ever since his recovery, the beautiful Oracle had starred in his subconscious desires just as much as any of the other Shepherds. He was exceedingly fond of Tiki, they'd become very close during the Valmese campaign and he considered her a beloved friend, but even so, more than a handful of his nights had been spent savouring that guilty pleasure, tossing and turning as he envisioned the Voice of Naga wrapped tight around him, her innocent face flushed in shame and emerald hair tousled from their exertions.

' _Were you really there? Did that… did that happen?'_

Another immoral fantasy would have been one thing, but this, this hadn't felt like any of those times and, unlike his dreams, it hadn't faded at all upon the waking light. Even now, almost an hour later, he could still remember it vividly, could still picture the scene, crystal clear in his mind.

Rather than a dream, it felt like a memory, a recollection he'd forgotten until now that had somehow come unlocked.

Was that possible? Could he truly remember something from the time spent between life and death? Even if that were the case, why did he only remember it now, months after his return?

None of it made any sense and, as if to compound onto that, no matter how hard he wracked his brains or strained his memories, no more came to him. He could remember nothing before or after, not until the time he'd awakened in that same field with Chrom and Lucina.

' _Am I missing something?'_ he wondered, a repeated burst of satisfaction taking the edge off his frown. With everything that had happened since he'd come back, he'd put it completely out of mind, but now that he thought about it, he recalled a strange impression he'd gotten from talking to Lissa when he'd first woken up… That he'd talked to Naga? That she'd told him something? _'Was that related? Is it the same?'_ it was so long ago, the feeling was utterly lost and he could barely do more than guess.

What did it mean? Why now? He had no clue. Most probably it had just been a strange dream. If not then he certainly couldn't find any deeper meaning to it, as surprising as he strange vision had been, it had hardly been revelatory, in-fact, as much as it warmed his heart to think of Tiki trying so earnestly to guide him back to life, the scene had been otherwise almost completely incidental.

' _If I think about it, it's pro-'_

*Tchk*

It was the sound of his door opening that finally knocked him from his musings.

"Robin?"

Then, a moment later, he was looking up in mild surprise as his fiancé poked her head in, soft cerulean hair shaking loose around her shoulders as she looked cautiously around his office.

"Oh, Lucina?" he grinned happily, a small rush running through him at the sight of her. No matter his mood, or even his circumstance, even at times like this, when he should have been preoccupied already, it was always a great feeling to have the woman he loved visiting him when he worked, "Yes, hello!"

"H-Hi," she smiled in reply, shuffling into sight at the entrance, but moving no further inside, her eyes darting to each of the corners of the room and her voice surprisingly quiet, barely rising over a conspiratorial whisper, "Uh, so… So, Olivia's at practice right now, isn't she? S-So, it's just, er that is to say, it's only _you_ here at the moment, Robin?"

"Well, I told Morgan I'd have dinner in the palace today, so she'll probably come get me in a few hours. But, until then…" Grinning eagerly, Robin let his words trail off meaningfully. Sitting straighter in his chair as a sudden surge of excitement burst through him, he made absolutely no attempt at subtlety as he reached down to quickly adjust himself, preparing for her next move.

This was something to be savoured! Even after all their time together, he almost always made the first move, it was exceedingly rare to see Lucina so bold like this! What a rush!

Surprisingly however, despite a very similar light of anticipation dancing bright in the princess's eyes, she made no move towards him.

"I-I see," she answered with a shaky smile, nodding at his words, "Okay!"

And with that, she was gone. Slipping back out the door with little more than a shake of her sapphire hair and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Luci-Wha?" He gaped, slumping back in his seat in abject confusion. "Huh!?"

A confusion that was only magnified a few moments later when, rather than heading back down the stairs outside, he realised Lucina's soft footsteps had just taken her into their daughter's, currently vacated office. The muffled sound of Morgan's door clicking shut echoed out a second later.

And then, even more baffling than that, was the unmistakable clang that followed, a sound he'd heard countless times over the wars, the metallic tang of a bag of armour being dropped to the ground.

"Huh!?" He repeated.

Armour? What armour? Lucina had only been wearing her usual tunic, the outfit styled after the Hero King that she'd brought with her from the future. Having adjusted to a life of (mostly) peace, she only wore the armoured battlegear Chrom had commissioned for her when she was training or out on bandit hunts. _'Did she bring it with her?'_ he boggled.

Now, this was a surprise, he realised. Lucina, despite the cryptic nature of their initial meetings, was usually a thoroughly straightforward woman- easily among the most predictable of all the Shepherds. Taking off guard by her actions and without a clue what to make of them, Robin had half a mind to go after her, "What in the world?" instead, however, he used her arrival as a reminder of the work still awaiting his attention and so, pushing the competing distractions aside, he turned his mind back to the piles of papers Morgan had _helpfully_ left stacked on his desk.

Unfortunately for that plan, his renewed focus lasted for only a little more than ten minutes before he was again jolted from his comfortable deliberations- this time by a hesitant knocking on his door.

"Huh?" he repeated for the third time… Surely that could only possibly be Lucina, but, why hadn't she simply come in? Again, he had no clue what to make of her actions.

"G-Grandmaster Robin?" a surprisingly timid voice, one he could only just barely recognise as belonging to his fiancé, rang out quietly through the wood, "Sir, are you in?"

Thoroughly lost and feeling long overdue for some answers, Robin shoved his seat roughly backwards, taking barely a moment to compose himself before striding across the door and flinging his door wide open.

"Okay, what's go…going…?" jaw hanging to the floor, his words trailed off the moment he saw he.

There was no doubt about it, the analytical part of his mind assured him, the woman standing before him was unquestionably Lucina. Somehow, that was the only coherent thought he could manage at the moment.

Squirming shyly in place, with her deep blue eyes upturned towards him and her hands clenched together over her stomach, the princess stared meekly back at him, her face burning a red bright enough to guide ships.

Robin swallowed, a shudder from somewhere deep within his subconscious running up his spine. He'd seen Lucina acting nervous before, he'd seen her being shy, aroused and everything in between… But he'd never seen her, never known he'd wanted to see her, like _this_.

With her long blue hair pulled back over her shoulders and decorated with a pair of small white ornamental wings, aside from her usual golden tiara, the woman he loved was dressed head to toe in the uniform of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights.

Her familiar tunic was still in place, reaching down to just over her hips but this time, rather than the dark blue of her battlegear, strapped atop her chest was a well-polished silver breastplate. Glowing softly in the fading afternoon light, it beautifully accentuated the moderate bust she normally kept bound tight under her clothes. The usual black undershirt she wore was completely gone and in its place her arms were encased in long metallic gauntlets that stretched all the way from her hands right up to a pair of embossed iron pauldrons. Equally, her modest leggings had been removed and instead she was clad only in a thin pair of thigh length navy blue stockings… _'Gods.'_ … Just seeing the thin garter straps connected to them running further up her legs and under her tunic was doing terrible things to his composure.

Staring in silent disbelief, it took Robin several moments before he realised why he was so awestruck at the sight. He'd seen Lucina completely naked and he'd seen her fully clothed, he'd seen her in a thousand different compromising positions, with her clothes pulled down or bunched up in a hundred different ways… But, _never_ like this. Somehow, he'd never once beheld her wearing only her tunic and panties, her underclothes discarded and her creamy white thighs bared indecently before him.

It was incredible! And, because her tunic was never designed to be worn alone, it was far more alluring than even the normal Pegasus Knight uniform. Where Cordelia or Sumia's dresses teased the imagination, reaching most of the way down their thighs, Lucina's was downright immodest, barely even beginning to cover her hips!

The urge to simply reach out and pull her into him -to run his hands under that skimpy skirt, grind his painfully hard erection between her legs and squeeze the small, round globes of her magnificent ass- was almost insurmountable, restrained only by an even greater anticipation to see just what had brought about this change of costume, just what her plan was.

"A-Are you Grandmaster Robin?" she spoke first, her nervous lilt breaking the momentary silence.

"Er, ah, yes, yes that's me," he answered, more out of instinct than anything else, stepping away and gesturing her inside the office, "Here, come in."

"Thank you," she nodded, bowing her head in polite deference and closing the door behind her -a further spark of adrenaline igniting within Robin an instant later when he noticed her fingers also deftly flicking the lock into place at the same time- "It-It's an honour to meet you sir, truly! I've, I've heard so much about you!"

Robin was no fool, no matter how surprised he was, the pieces very quickly fell into place, _'Lucina…'_ She'd checked first to see if he was free, then she'd changed into this (incredible) outfit and now she was pretending not to know him? Faking an act of nervousness around him? _'I never expected anything like this… You really have gotten bold, haven't you?'_

This was a far cry from the stoic princess he'd first met so long ago, the reserved warrior he'd fallen for, traumatised by her past and lost under the weight of her obligations.

It was almost unbelievable! Lucina, of all people, was inviting him to a game, _'Very well!'_ his mind roared in eager approval, already spinning through what his own role in this would be, _'A young Pegasus Knight, likely a trainee, sent to see the Grandmaster?'_

"Well then," he nodded, holding out a hand and offering her an encouraging smile. "In that case, it appears you've got me at a disadvantage, miss…?"

"I-ah, er…" Stumbling over her words, Lucina's eyes shot wide open and Robin had to stifle a laugh, clearly, she hadn't thought quite that far ahead. Flinching back, her head dropped to the floor. "My, ah, my name?"

"Yes?"

"My name…"

A momentary pause settled between them as the game they'd begun balanced on a knife's edge and he watched his fiancé's mind racing in circles. Her body tensed completely taut, as if in combat, as she scrambled for an answer, a name for a young trainee Pegasus Knight, come to visit the Grandmaster.

And then, a second later, she turned to him once more, shoulders squared and brand of Ylisse shining bright with determination.

"Cordelia… My name is Cordelia."

' _W-WHA!?'_

Now, it was his turn to flinch back in surprise! Reeling, Robin wasn't sure just what he'd expected, but that _definitely_ was NOT it, _'Was that the first name she thought of?'_ Obviously, she wasn't going to use either her mother or sister's names, but still…

Swallowing heavily and only just barely managing to cling to his composure, he desperately forced himself not to think about the position he'd had the real Cordelia in, just a few days prior.

"C-Cordelia eh?" he nodded, hiding the slight hitch in his voice with a hum, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Cordelia. But, what brings you to my little corner of the world?"

"Th-The, the Wing Commander sent me to see you, sir," she explained quietly, "I, ah, I think she's wasn't sure what else to do with me."

"Your Wing Commander did? Why?"

Squirming silently in place, Cordelia dropped her gaze, squeezing her fingers together, "Because… Because, I keep messing up," she admitted finally, "The Pegasii won't listen to me, they keep throwing me off or, or ignoring my orders, no matter what I do! I can't stay in formation or, keep up with the others or…or anything."

From the few, admittedly funny, stories he'd heard about their childhood from Cynthia, Robin couldn't help but wonder if Lucina was basing this on reality.

"So…" still squirming away from his gaze, she tugged anxiously on the hem of her tunic, unable to do anything to hide the smooth white flesh of her thighs from his appraisal, "She-she was hoping you'd be able to help me."

Frowning as he considered the request, he shook his head, "No. That's not why she sent you."

"S-Sir?"

"She sent you to me, so I could evaluate you," folding his arms, his voice became stony, "Cordelia, your Wing Commander is no fool, she knows well; if you can't become a Pegasus Knight, then you shouldn't be one."

"W-Wha!? No! Please!" she begged, reaching out and tugging desperately on his sleeves. "I have to be a Pegasus Knight! I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Robin smirked. Oh, but she was making it _far_ too easy!

Flinching a step back, with her face burning red and eyes shifting from his harsh gaze, Cordelia's hands rose instinctively to her chest. "I-er… If you, if you w-"

"And _that_ ," he interrupted viciously. "Is why you're not a Pegasus Knight."

Too bad for her, he was having far too much fun to stop their game this soon!

"The Pegasus Knights are the backbone of the Ylissean Military," he continued, speaking directly over her surprise, "Respected and feared the world over, they make up both our first and last lines of defence. To most people, the Pegasus Knights _are_ Ylisse, as much as the Exalt or the Fire Emblem."

Pinned under the merciless intensity of his gaze, Cordelia swallowed a dry throat.

"And you… You would do _anything_ to join them?" he scoffed, the mocking words twisting cruelly through the young trainee as he drew out a painfully heavy pause. "What could _you_ possibly offer, Cordelia, that can match that prestige?"

"I..." Mouth hanging open, she reeled back as if stung, face colouring in mortification and eyes dropping to the floor.

"Exactly," he answered for her, "You realise it yourself, don't you? You're _not_ a Pegasus Knight, Cordelia, and you should never be one.

"That's why you instantly tried to bargain with me just now, isn't it?" he added, watching the nervous girl tremble as he ripped open the cold truth. "If you'd said you were determined to be one, if you swore to improve, if you told me you me you would work harder than anyone to live up to the title- then I would have accepted it. But, the truth is, you already know, it doesn't matter what you do or how hard you work, you're not meant to be a Pegasus Knight."

Without giving her a chance to respond, Robin slid closer, cupping her chin with his right hand and raising her head to face him.

"You always put on a show of strength, don't you?" he breathed, running his thumb in a small circle across her cheek, "For your family, or your friends? Just like today, you square your shoulders and act as if you can take on anything. But, behind that act, you don't truly have any confidence, do you? You've spent your whole life just anxiously waiting, for someone to unmask you, to show the whole world who you really are. Even I can see that, you've never believed in yourself, you just don't want to trouble others."

Referencing what he knew of Lucina's insecurities and mixing them into the story she'd concocted for this young Pegasus Knight, Robin knew what he was doing wasn't exactly fair… But, from the awe he could see shining in the bluenette's eyes, he knew she was captivated- completely enveloped in her role.

Releasing her face, he stepped slowly around behind her, making a show of resting his hands atop her pauldrons, flicking his fingers down and carefully pulling open the fastenings that connected them to her breastplate. "So, tell me, do you think the Pegasii are stupid, Cordelia? Are they just dumb beasts to you?"

Startled at the rude question, she finally found her voice. "N-No! No, of course not. I adore them, they're incredibly intelligent, empathetic animals!"

Just the kind of answer he would have expected from Sumia's daughter, or perhaps, from Cordelia herself.

"Exactly," he drawled, sliding his hands down and tracing his fingers across the leather straps at the back of her breastplate, twisting them open with practiced ease, "Then, if I could tell all that from the moment I met you, do you not think they must also understand it?"

"A-Ah!" Gasping, the young trainee suddenly tensed up, her entire body jolting rigid at his insidious words.

*Clnnng*

Falling loose from her body, the breastplate dropped to the ground with a metallic tang. Still in shock from his words, Cordelia shivered involuntarily at being so suddenly exposed, but gave no other reaction as Robin stepped closer, bringing his hands around to the thick belt slung tight around her waist and slowly beginning to unfasten it.

"That's why you can't ride them," he continued, his voice low and unyielding, speaking easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Because they don't respect you. How can you as them to trust themselves to someone who fears to lead them?"

"I, that can't be…"

Ignoring her disbelief, Robin pulled the belt smoothly from around her waist, dropping it carelessly between her legs.

"They won't follow you because they know that you're just like them. What you want, what you _really_ want, isn't to lead, but to be led. Just as each Pegasus waits for it's ideal partner, you're waiting for your ideal master. The person you can show how weak you truly are too, someone you can trust to take your reins and instruct you. Someone who will _train_ you."

Letting his breath tickle around the back of her neck, Robin slid even closer, finally pressing his body directly against hers, letting her feel the strength of his strength of his arousal as his hands wrapped tight around her waist, dancing his fingers up along her incredible, toned body.

Very familiar with holding her in this position, Robin's fingers traced automatically up her stomach, teasing over the embossed patterns in her clothing and reaching up to cup her soft mounds, smiling happily as he let them fill his hands.

Free from the chest bindings she usually wore, Lucina's chest pushed her dark blue tunic out far more than usual. Designed for a man, the outfit was strained tight over her bust, making her moderate breasts look even larger than they were. Only a little smaller than Lissa's, they had a decidedly immodest bounce to them- pert and springy under his fingers, when hanging free like this Lucina's assets easily as eye catching as Tharja or Miriel's.

"W-Wha-What are?" the Pegasus Knight's voice suddenly caught in her throat, turning instead into a soft gasp as Robin dragged his thumbs over her hard nipples, grinding the light fabric roughly into her overly sensitive skin, "Ahhnn!"

"The Pegasii won't accept you atop them," he continued without missing a beat, breathing his words millimetres from her skin, "Because they know that's not your place, you're the same as them. You should be beside them… In the stables, bent over and waiting to be _bred_."

"W-WHA!?" She exclaimed in shock, squirming in place against his embrace for a moment before his firm touch put her back under his control.

"It's this body," Robin answered simply, releasing her now tingling breasts and dragging his fingers up to her neck, slowly bringing them down once more, but this time smoothly flicking open the ties to her tunic, just as he had so many times before. "Look at it."

He pulled apart the fabric over her chest, sending her supple mounds falling free into the heated air with a lascivious bounce.

"These soft breasts."

He ran his hands lower, his fingers dancing beneath the cloth, teasing along the entirety of her torso as he unveiled just the same.

"This toned stomach."

The last of the restraints fell undone under his touch and her tunic swung back, open around her shoulders. Not missing a beat, his hands had already moved to the thin strip of cloth hiding the last of her modesty, easily tugging apart the side-tie to her panties and casting them to the floor… (Honestly, some distant part of his mind wondered absently, just what kind of self-respecting Pegasus Knight wore side-tie panties in the first place?)

"These smooth hips."

Shivering under his confident touch and lacking any shreds of her composure, it was all Cordelia could do not to moan aloud as his fingers slid roughly around behind her, cupping and kneading her shapely, around curves.

"This tight ass."

"S-Sir!" utterly shaken from being caressed so aggressively, the young trainee stumbled hopelessly over her words, "Wh-What are…Nnnh, what are you…?"

Truthfully, Robin was glad to be standing behind her right now, listening to the words coming out of his mouth, he was blushing almost as hard as his love, making it all up as he went along, he was almost completely out of his element. Aside from a small few times where his instincts had gotten the better of him, he'd never been one for dirty talk in the bedroom and he'd certainly never roleplayed like this, or like anything else, before.

But, as his heart raced and his adrenaline surged, he was finding himself thoroughly enjoying this new game. He couldn't deny the rather twisted rush he was savouring, taking control with such heartless words.

"There's no way a body like this was meant for fighting," he concluded in a harsh whisper, releasing her ass and taking hold of her open tunic, yanking it up and over her head, giving a moment's thanks that it was loose enough to clear her pauldrons as he tossed it across the room, far out of reach. Finally leaving the young Pegasus Knight stripped to nothing but her golden crown and shining armour, "Cordelia, Naga gifted you a body like this for only one reason… You were built for _fucking_. You're a natural whore. A cheap back alley slut."

Her entire body jolted in place, the sheer audacity of his words finally bringing her back to her senses.

"N-No! Nngh, s-stop! Stop this, please!" she cried, thrashing about in his arms. He was holding her with barely even the lightest touch, a fraction of his strength, and yet, despite her words she remained in place- lacking the willpower to actually break his hold, "This, this isn't why I came here!"

"This is exactly why you came here," he retorted, sliding his hands down and spreading his fingers across her thighs, giving a mocking laugh when her squirming suddenly came to a halt, her body arching automatically back into him in response, her hips shaking against his caress, "You came to be evaluated, to find your true place and I have told you."

"S-Stop!" she repeated, the word coming out in a breathless moan, devoid of any conviction, "Th-This is, this is sexual harassment! Abuse of power!"

All at once his movements halted and Cordelia couldn't restrain a throaty gasp in response.

"You're right," he nodded, stepping away and releasing her to stumble forwards on shaking legs, "It is."

Weakly, she shook herself in a daze, unsure what to say or even to think, all she could do was try deny his words, "I'm, I am a Pegasus Knight…"

"Is that so? You can still say that, even with your juices dripping all over my floor? Hhm, very well then. I'll leave it up to you."

"A-Ahuh?"

"If I am wrong about you, then show me. Pick up your clothes and get dressed. Report me to your Commander- she'll be horrified to hear about it and far too guilty to ever question your role again. I'll be fired and you can go back to pretending to be a Pegasus Knight… Pretending you don't want _this_.

"Or," savouring the moment, Robin let the word hang long in the air, not missing the delightful quiver that ran up her spine as he dragged the sentence out, "If I'm right… Then give up on being a Pegasus Knight, Cordelia. Stop fighting your true self and bend over my desk like the whore you are."

A moment passed, then a second, but still Cordelia remained stuck in place. The denial that should have come instantly from her couldn't make it past her lips and each time she looked towards her discarded armour, her eyes darted automatically away.

Moving forwards with a dark chuckle, Robin loosened his pants, unsheathing his cock and laying it rock hard against her bare ass, letting her feel the heat of his desire across her naked skin, right up the small of her back.

"How long are you going to act tough?" he whispered, sliding his fingers around to her inner thighs and teasing them through the sticky warmth spreading fast down her legs, making a show of rubbing in just how wet she already was.

"I-I," stumbling away from his touch on shaky steps, the young trainee shuffled forwards… away from her unwanted armour and over her unneeded clothes, until, finally, at long last, she all but fell over the tactician's desk- her face burning in shame even as her body pulsed with an unbearable desire. "Y-You're wrong. I am, no matter what you say, I am a Pegasus Knight!"

"Is that so?" he repeated, his eyes hungrily following the way her shapely round hips swung impatiently through the air, thoroughly savouring the sight of the corrupted trainee presenting herself to him, "You can say that even now? Well, let's put it to the test then, shall we?"

Stepping forward he took a firm grip on her waist, pressing his hard cock against the heat of her entrance, holding it in place and letting her throbbing lips open wide around his thick glans, "A true Pegasus Knight has pride and honour. She would never let herself lose to someone like me.

"So, if you can defeat me, I'll apologise and accept your words." Dragging the moment out, he rolled himself a half centimetre forwards, pushing his cockhead just barely inside her- teasing her to madness while holding her tightly in place, refusing to let her move herself, "But, when you succumb… Once I defeat you, you won't just become a whore, you'll become _my_ whore. You'll exist only for my pleasure."

"Nghh," lacking the resolve to scowl back at him, Cordelia simply snarled in defiance, her fingers digging into his desk as she braced herself, "D-Do your worst! I will never lose to som-AIYYAAAAA!"

Slamming his cock forwards without a single word of warning, Robin drove himself into her full force, spreading her unprepared pussy wide around his thick shaft as he hilted his entire length inside her, crashing mercilessly into her deepest walls and stretching them back, wrapped tight around him.

"AUUUGHH!" Cordelia screamed. Jolting forward under his power, her knees smacked into the back of his desk with a dull thunk, a sound her torso repeated a moment later when she collapsed down atop it, her legs trembling weakly and mouth hanging open in a shocked euphoria, "UNHGhhhhhaaaaa."

"Oh my, Cordelia?" Robin teased, dragging out her name as he leaned forwards, swirling the full length of his cock around within her and running a finger softly down her spine, "Did you cum already?"

"N-Nghh, N-No, no… Of co-course not," she lied weakly, barely able to raise her head with her shaking arms a thin trail of saliva running from her open mouth. "I, I can still."

"Good, that's a relief," Robin answered, wasting no time in withdrawing his shaft, watching with a smirk as her fingers scrambled for purchase on the polished wood while he scraped back through her pulsing tunnel, "It'd be a shame if this were all over so soon… HHaaa, your pussy feels amazing, you know? Just as I knew it would."

"D-Dastard!" she swore, her voice hitching dangerously high as he slid smoothly back through her depths, jolting her knees again into his desk and sending another intense surge of bliss right through her core. "Do-Don't just, just assume, th-that, ghaaa, hhaa, Ah! Ahh!"

"Augh, merciful Naga!" he groaned, happily ignoring her complaints, his fingers clenching tight around her thin waist as he quickly built up a rapid pace, driving himself roughly into her, again and again. His body shuddered and his instincts gnawed at his control, his soul blazing with delight as he began fucking her harder, faster, his cock slamming the naïve Pegasus Knight hard into his desk and the urge to claim her, to own her, twisting through him with a cruel ferocity, "It's amazing! Gods! You're so unbelievably tight!"

With her lithe body and battle toned muscles, Lucina had always been almost unreasonably tight. Even after all their tight together, no matter how often her walls were forced wide wound his shaft, nor how rough he was, still, each time he was with her, it always felt like he was opening her depths anew.

' _Naga!'_

And right now, absolutely caught up in this game of hers, he could swear she was squeezing him harder than ever!

"Anngh. Th-There's no doubt about it," he continued, stifling a groan as her hips shook automatically back against him, her body visibly convulsing as another orgasm speared through her, before collapsing in a heap, back down to his desk once more. "This really is your true calling."

"Nghuuhaa, n-no! No, pl-please, I beg you… Sir! D-don't say that."

"Oh? You're _still_ denying it, Cordelia?" he laughed, not minding her refusal at all. It was only more reason to continue enjoying her depths, "But, to, ahhngn, to, feel this good, you must be _very_ well practiced, tell me, just how easily do you spread your legs? How many cocks have you had already?"

"N-None , none sir!" she panted defensively, her words barely coming out over the lewd moans now falling unbidden from her throat. "Only, only this one. Only yours!"

"Oh?" caught up in the roleplay, his eyes widened in genuine surprise. A stunning woman like this had gone untouched? This was her first time? He hadn't felt any resistance but then, he had heard that being on horseback was sometimes enough to-

-Blinking, it was only at that moment that Robin remembered just where he was. The daze of pleasure, the feeling of _Lucina's_ , incredible pussy wrapped tight around him, it was sending his thoughts in a whirl. Shaking his head with a rueful smile, he withdrew fully, holding himself for half a moment at the very tip of her the bluenette's aching entrance, "And, how do you like it? Your first cock? How does it feel?"

Leaning over her, he drove violently forward, slamming himself into her as hard as possible, hilting himself in one thrust and scraping his cock directly against the point, deep inside her, that always brought Ylisse's proud Princess to her knees.

"AuuGHH!" she screamed, her torso pitching wildly into the air as she came again, her entire body seizing up and her tunnel squeezing tighter than ever around his cock, "AHHNG!"

"Be honest now!" He ordered, repeating the motion again and again, watching as all possible vestiges of resistance evaporated from the blue haired trainee, until her body lay limp across his desk, spread out in acceptance- fully opened up for his use.

"I-I-I…" ultimately, her mental resistance was sundered just as easily. "Nnng, I, I LOVE IT! Annghh, F-Father, forgive me, G-Gods! I love it! I can't, sir, I can't take it! Hhhaa, it-it's too much!"

"Say it clearly!" he commanded, his composure fought hard against the pulsing shake of the Pegasus Knight's tight pussy as another overwhelming orgasm seared through her, "What do you love? What are you really?"

"I, I…" for just one single, final moment, the young Pegasus Knight clung to the dignity of the role, of the dream she'd chased…

...Then, Robin's cock slammed again into her most sensitive area, driving her forcefully into his desk as his shaft pushed right to her furthest walls, stretching them tight around him once more. And suddenly, as the last remnants of her pride shattered around her, she realised only one thing mattered. "I love being _fucked_ like this! I'm, nghhaaa, I'm your whore! I'm your whore! For your use! N-Naga! I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!"

"Yes! Good, very good!"

Watching in abject satisfaction as the bluenette's slender body fully submitted to him, the soft bouncing flesh of her toned ass shuddering with his every thrust and turn, and impulse rose suddenly within him, to spank her- to slap his hand hard into that luscious target and put her completely in her place.

' _W-Wha?'_

It was an impulse that lasted barely a moment before Robin furiously quashed it, a stab of guilt at the thought jolting him painfully back to reality.

This was Lucina, he reminded himself, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman he'd offered his life to. Lucina enjoyed rough sex because she trusted him, because she enjoyed being _able_ to surrender to him, to relinquish control in a way she couldn't do in any other facet of her life. Being obedient to him, being dominated by him gave her a freedom she'd never experienced before. She was not a masochist.

' _Stupid.'_ He scolded himself angrily, his guilt thankfully soothed slightly by her happy screams echoing through his ears as he continued to drive himself roughly into her. No matter what game they were playing, no matter how this "Cordelia" was acting, he reminded himself, he was with his Princess. He could never, would never hurt her, not even for fun. Keeping her from being hurt was why he'd started this mad quest in the first place, it was why he'd betrayed his friends and was walking down a path he knew could only possibly end with his own disgrace.

"Lucina…" Wrapped up in thoughts of her, as much as by the familiar feeling of her body wrapped tight around him, her name fell from his lips without a thought.

"L-Lucina?" the girl before him whimpered in reply, her pleasure drunk voice tinged with disapproval "Please, sir. Do-Don't, don't think about other women right now!"

Instincts flaring into an inferno at the sound of her insubordination, Robin fell eagerly back into his own role.

"I'll think about whoever I damn well please!" he snapped, leaning forward and pushing her head firmly down into his desk, holding her face against the wood as he drove into her even harder than ever. "And, you are in no position to argue!

"If I'm not thinking of you, it's because you're not worth thinking about!" Bending almost completely over her, Robin slowed the speed of his thrusts, putting all his focus into his power, his cock spearing brutally through the Knight's narrow tunnel, jolting her body further and further forward over his desk until she was stretched out on her tip toes, almost off the ground. "Is that clear, Cordelia?"

"Y-Yes, yes sir! Sorry sir! NGHHAA!" she pleaded pathetically, her feet flying splayed into the air as he drove into her once more, her hands just barely managing to catch onto the far side of the desk as she was sent crashing through another peak.

"Lucina is the woman I love. She's an incredible person and the pride of all Ylisse," he continued, finally relinquishing his assault and pulling her back, settling her feet back down on the ground, "She's a thousand times better than some cheap whore like you, Cordelia. You should be honoured just being compared to her!"

"Nhghuuaa… Y-Yes, yes sir. I'm sorry, hhaa, I didn't realise, I, I am honoured, sir."

"Good, good. This hole is the only worthwhile thing about you Cordelia, don't waste it."

Laying bonelessly atop his desk, with no time to recover from her latest peak and already half gone from the world, Cordelia gave no verbal answer. But, from the way she continued to shake her body hungrily back against his, it was clear what she was craving from him.

"Ahhmm… That said…" He sighed, slowing his movements to a gentle pace and savouring, for a moment, the blissful feeling of the young trainee's complete submission. "You are rather impressive, in your own way. I'm proud to own a good little slut like you."

"Oh? Th-Thank you, sir!" she stammered, practically glowing with pride. Judging from her reaction and the picture she'd given him of her life so far, he doubted she was used to being complimented.

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling back and dragging his shaft completely out of the surprised girl, "It makes me want to show you off!"

"Huh? Ah! Ah!?"

Ignoring her squeal of surprise, Robin wrapped his arms tight around her waist, yanking her abruptly into the air.

"G-Grandmaster?" Cordelia balked, squirming in his arms but far too weak from pleasure to struggle as he carried her over to the east side of the room, depositing her, with surprising gentleness, against his windowsill.

In the late afternoon of a warm summers day, the window had been wide open since before she'd even arrived and so, the startled bluenette was left holding desperately onto the edge, her head hanging out into the air as her new master positioned himself wordlessly behind her.

"Ah-" only, this time, his aim was a little higher. "AuuGHHAAA!"

Lining his cock up against the entrance to her ass, and taking another firm hold of her gorgeous round hips, Robin wasted no time in pushing forward. With his shaft already thoroughly lubricated in her copious juices, he was able to smoothly open up the amazingly tight entrance around him, gasping in delight as he soon hilted himself within her once again, feeling her entire body tensing up in shock at the feeling of his thick rod filling her back passage.

"N-Naga, this ass is divine," he praised her, running his hands soothingly over her shapely round butt and marvelling at the sight of his entire length buried within her. "Just as I expected from you, Cordelia."

Already he knew he couldn't last much longer. His stamina had already recovered from his earlier fun with Nowi and, with everything they'd done so far, after fucking her as hard as he had, even just being inside his fiancé like this almost enough to tip him over the edge.

"I, nghhaa, I, I can't…" She gasped, her mouth hanging wide in a weak moan as she felt his cock start to rock and forth within her, smoothly building into a slow rhythm.

"Ahh, like I said, it makes me want to show you off," he repeated, clenching his teeth to bite back a groan as her muscles coiled tighter around him, pulsing wonderfully across his entire length. "Look out there, don't you see them?"

"Hu-"voice catching in her throat, Cordelia's entire body suddenly locked up in shock as she fully realised just where she was, "Ah! Ah!"

Hanging half naked out the Grandmaster Tactician's eastern window, she was overlooking a small, private training ground… The _Shepherds_ private training ground. Where Exalt Chrom stood, barely twenty metres away, currently leading a small group of his squad through their final routines for the day.

"Ahmmmm!" Eyes wide in fear, both her hands flew to her mouth, leaving her leaning right against the wooden frame as she desperately stifled any possible sound, frantic not to give any of them a reason to look up.

"That's right," Robin whispered, slowly increasing his tempo, easing her ass open around his thick shaft as he ground himself into her, "The Shepherds, Ylissse's most elite group and my own personal charge. They're my most trusted companions, people I share everything with. Surely, I should introduce you to them Cordelia? To show them all who you _truly_ are?"

"Mmmph! Mnnaaph!" Thrashing against him in protest only served to stir his cock around inside her, the resultant blast of pleasure only dragging her closer to yet another peak and making it impossible to even offer a token resistance.

"This room is currently warded for silence. That, of course, includes anyone in it."

Feeling her sag in relief, he increased the force of his thrusts, his breath coming in ragged pants as the pressure within him rose faster than ever.

"Nng, but, luckily, it's so very easy to undo that," waving a hand lazily through the air, he feigned the motions of undoing his wards, sending a minor spark of lightning fizzling through the air instead, "There we go. Okay! Now, go on!"

"MmmphHHH!" caught right on the edge of another peak, the helpless trainee shoved her fist into her mouth, forcefully biting back a scream, "HMMMPH!"

"Come on, Cordelia!" Robin taunted, his fingers digging hard into her waist as he began strongly driving himself into her tight hole, "Let it out! Show them our true self, let them all see what a slut you really are!"

"N-No," she forced out weakly from between her fingers. "No!"

"No? You don't want to? Are you still denying yourself?"

"I-I'm not!" She gasped, clenching her teeth down on her knuckles as her chest slammed again into the windowsill and as another violent orgasm speared through her, "You… You said, hhnaaa, you said that I, that I belonged to you. Ahhhaa, th-that I was for your exclusive use!"

Smirking as she acknowledged it, Robin groaned happily, leaning back to scrape his cock along the topmost walls of her ass, pushing her right to her tiptoes as he did so.

"I don't, don't want anyone to see me but you!" the young Pegasus Knight finally finished, forcing the words out through stifled screams of bliss, "I-I'm only for you."

"But, what if that's what _I_ want? What if I order you to do so?"

Still Cordelia held on, fighting for her words even as her eyes rolled back and her world descended into a white fog, "Peg-gnha-Pegasus Knights have a, a duty to refuse unjust orders!"

Robin's soul blazed in delight. The perfect answer! Exactly what he'd been looking for from her. "Good girl." She may have been a failure as a Knight, but this Cordelia's potential in the bedroom was incredible.

Then, all at once -as the last of her willpower faded away and as the pressure raging inside finally overwhelmed him- they both suddenly realised they'd gone far beyond their limits and, that they'd finally reached the end of the game.

"GhnnGHHHAAA!" Pulling back at the last possible moment, Robin dragged his cock from inside her tight passage, leaning back with a strangled cry as his long-awaited release exploded furiously out! Jet after jet of his hot, thick seed splattered across the princesses back, defiling her beautiful white skin with the proof of his lust and leaving trails of cum plastered across her- from between her silvery pauldrons, right down to the small of her back.

"AnnghhUHHAAA!" Crying out in one final peak, her knees finally gave out under her. And, as she slid down the wall and onto the floor, the last thing Lucina saw before she passed out was the sight of a Warrior sparring against a Pegasus Knight.

' _Father… Mother…'_

It was a strangely encompassing thought that ran through the time-traveller in that moment. Far from the image of the ideal princess she'd always tried so hard to live up to, she'd just been fucked like a cheap slut, easily giving up both her holes, barely meters from where her beloved parents were standing, thankfully unaware.

' _Robin… he's changed me so much.'_

Her body pulsed with delight one last time and she collapsed in a heap, a contented smile beaming across her face as everything around her faded to white.

* * *

"Mmaaahm" Lucina hummed warmly several minutes later. "I never expected that!"

"I'm fairly sure that's my line." Robin deadpanned in response.

They were both stripped fully naked now, with him having discarded the last of her armour and his clothes as he'd cradled her unconscious body carefully to his bed. Having been put through the wringer himself, he wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since, but, with Lucina snuggling happily against him, with her arms and legs both wrapped around him, he didn't much care.

"Hhaa, but you were _so_ mean!" she continued with a small laugh, "It was as if you'd trampled all over my hopes and dreams."

"Oh," he blinked, realising he could hardly deny that, "Ah yeah, I guess I did go a little overboard there, didn't I?"

He'd never done any kind of sexual roleplay before, but, now that he was calm enough to actually stop and think about it, the scenario of "The young Pegasus Knight trainee is sent for discipline" probably didn't usually involve a complete psychological breakdown.

"Ack," he winced, suddenly feeling rather sheepish as he remembered how he'd even brushed off her offer to do _anything_ for him. "S-Sorry, I, ah I hope I didn't take it too far there? I wa-"

"No, no." Lucina interrupted, all but purring as she clung even tighter to him, "Robin, it was _amazing_! Naga, I've never felt anything like that! It was… It was as if you broke down everything about me, tore away everything I ever wanted and replaced it with you, as if I should feel ashamed for caring about anything but you. Ahehe, you were so strong, so determined, I couldn't do anything but be swept up in your authority."

"Ah," he grinned, his face heating up gently at his fiancé's vivid description, "well, so long as you enjoyed yourself."

"Definitely," she nodded, "Ah, it was a little strange to borrow a name though. Huh… I wonder if the real Cordelia would have acted the same?"

"Er… Robin balked. "I would have no idea… But, why did you use her name anyway?"

"Hmm, there was no particular reason, it was just the first name that popped into my head." She explained, giving a light shrug and playing it off as if roleplaying under the name of one of your fiancé's longtime friends was perfectly natural, "I, I hope it wasn't strange for you? Me using her name?"

"Ah, no, it was, it was fine." He answered carefully, deciding after a moment's thought that it was better not to probe any deeper. Lucina had always been a little strange about the elder Pegasus Knight, her respect was genuine yet there was a subtle but clear edge in her dealings with the red-head. It wasn't exactly difficult to guess why, but what role that had played in their game -and particularly in how much Lucina seemed to have enjoyed being degraded by him- he couldn't guess.

"Robin," she breathed quietly a moment later, "Were you thinking about her, while we did it?"

"What!? L-Lucina!" he gaped, her questions were getting stranger by the moment! "No! No, of course not."

It wasn't a lie. Regardless of the name she'd taken or the act she was putting on, he'd always only been thinking of her. The Pegasus Knight trainee had been simply another facet of the same woman, the woman he loved.

It wasn't much, but while he was with her, at least, he was faithful to her.

"Ah, well, that's good, of course."

She was smiling, but strangely she seemed surprisingly conflicted by his answer.

"Lucina, what's this all about? I- Come now, what brought this on anyway? Something like this doesn't just happen out of the blue?"

She perked up at that, "Oh! Actually, it was an idea I received from Sir Vaike."

"V-Vaike!?" This was becoming ridiculous! He didn't know how many more surprises he could take. "You mean, Vaike knows about us?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure actually. I spoke to him a few days ago, after his dance lessons an-"

"His… dance lessons? Vaike dances?"

Lucina's giggles filled the room, the soft, joyful melody acting as a stark contrast to the Tactician's growing confusion. "I was surprised too! But, I saw him the other when I was patrolling past southtown, he was just leaving the Red Rose Dance Hall."

Shuffling up along him a little more, the princess leaned over, "I think he's keeping it a secret from Lady Cherche." She added, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper as her brilliant blue eyes sparked mischievously.

"I'll bet he is…" Robin deadpanned.

The Red Rose Dance Hall, a Gentleman's club, for the loosest possible definition of the world "Gentleman".

Closing his eyes with a sigh -and completely ignoring his own hypocrisy on the issue- Robin consoled himself that at least his friend was smart enough to look, rather than touch. When Cherche inevitably found out, perhaps Minerva would simply maim him.

"He was certainly surprised when I called out to him," Lucina continued, oblivious to her love's concerns, "But, he came over to me and he gave me some advice. He told me, ah, it's, it's actually a little embarrassing."

Even after all they'd done, the knowledge that the idea of their affection being publicly recognised was still enough to bring such a giddy, innocent smile to the princess's face, Robin couldn't help but be charmed by her all over again, his heart melting at the sight.

"He told me, that… Well, that is to say, he said that married men get bored of just being with the same woman all the time, even if they love her. A-And, that… that it's healthy to, to spice things up a bit."

In the next moment, as Robin leaned off the bed, staring in open mouthed shock at the blushing face of the woman he loved, more than a thousand methods of brutally murdering the Shepherd's resident muscle-head flashed through his mind.

' _What in the hells is he saying to her?!'_

"So, I thought, well, of course we're not _married_ yet, but… But you enjoyed it, right? It was a nice change?"

"L-Lucina…"

"Hehe," running a finger across his chest, she smiled playfully at his stunned face, "I actually got the idea for a Pegasus Knight from seeing you with Cynthia last night!"

"W-Wha?" Robin's shock suddenly took on a completely different tone as he remembered just how Lucina's sister had been clinging to him. Heart racing in panic, he swallowed a suddenly dry throat, "You… You saw that?"

"I did, I wondered if either of you noticed me."

"W-We, we were just talking about, she was thanking me for, for Chrom an-"

"Robin," placing a finger across his lips, she interrupted him gently, "I made no attempt to listen to your conversation then and I have no wish to pry into it now. I was simply surprised to see you accepting her like that, normally I would have expected you to shake off someone holding you in such a manner."

' _Naga. She's right.'_ He realised, his mind suddenly flashing back to his behaviour over the last few weeks… How many times had he run his hands over Lissa as they passed in the hallways? Or allowed Tharja to wrap herself around him before letting her drag him into a spare room? How often had he so recklessly risked everything? _'I- I hadn't even noticed… How much I've changed…'_

What else had he missed about himself? About his desires?

"W-Well, usually that someone would be Tharja... Or Basilio," he answered weakly, "Your sister's a little different."

"That's certainly true," she laughed, easing him back down to the mattress and resting her head atop his chest again, "But, I'm happy to see you two getting on so well all the same, to know that you're looking out for her. She's had a far worse life than she deserved Robin… There were few pains I was able to protect her from."

Robin winced, hating the familiar bitterness in her voice. Her mission was long complete and the people she loved saved, but he knew she would still never truly appease the guilt she carried within her. "Lucina, come now…"

"It matters not at the moment." She answered, waving off his attempt at comfort- she wasn't that fragile. "I just wanted to say, I'm pleased to see you taking care of you. You're important to her, you know? She really likes you, she always has."

"I-Is that so?" "Definitely! I'm sure that's why she was able to hug you like that," Lucina answered with all the confidence of an older sister, "She wouldn't do that to just anyone you know? It's because she sees you like an older brother."

Trying very hard not to remember the way Cynthia's nipples had been pressed, hard into his back as she wrapped herself around him, her words only just stopping short of an absolute love confession as her soft breasts squished heavily against him, Robin couldn't answer that.

"That's why… Although it was, really, _really_ embarrassing. I'm glad she knows about us," Lucina admitted quietly. "Since she knows, it's as if, as if you're like a brother-in-law to her. I, that, that makes me very happy."

Leaning back with a sigh, Robin couldn't argue with that.

"Mmm, so, anyway…" Lucina added a few minutes later, blowing hot air across his chest. "Today was only, only one idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so… if, ah, if you wanted to try again, I could… could borrow a cleric's outfit? If you'd like?"

Jerking upright once again and gaping at where his lover wasn't quite meeting his eyes, Robin couldn't possibly miss the message implicit in that offer. "Lu-Lucina! Look! Hey, whatever Vaike said, ignore it, he's an idiot! He doesn't know us at all. I'd never, _never_ get bored of you. I don't want anyone but you."

"R-Robin! I, I know that, I believe you, I trust you, of course," Lucina answered quickly, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms tight around him. "Forgive me if I misspoke, this is all still new to me. But, I swear, I have no doubt of your feelings, nor any lack of faith in you… I, Robin, I've come to love you more than I ever believed possible and, and you've proven yourself to me time and again.

"It's only…" She paused, her voice dipping to a whisper. "Only… Even if Sir Vaike was mistaken… You have always been very close to her, don't you… don't you ever miss it? Sleeping with Aunt Lissa?"

"No." Robin answered clearly and instantly. "No. Not at all."

It wasn't a lie either. He'd made love to Lissa, in this very bed, just two days ago. That was far too short a timeframe to miss anything.

Lucina's expression was unreadable, "I-Is that really true?"

Obviously the blonde Shepherd's careless "advice" had dug up insecurities Robin had thought the princess had long since buried- the fact that she hadn't been his first, that someone she respected so deeply had held his heart for a time.

"You're the only woman I want Lucina. The only one I ache to be with. If I could spend the rest of my life only sleeping with you, I'd be happy."

If… If only that were possible.

"A-Ah, I see."

Lost for a response to his impassioned declaration, Lucina was blushing a brilliant red, the light of her bright smile shining clearly through even the darkest parts of Robin's soul. She giggled once more and his heart rang like a bell.

"You've got me wrapped around your little finger," he teased, tugging accusingly on said finger, "I'd break the world if only to see this smile again."

Shaking her head with another soft laugh, the bluenette dropped her head back to his shoulder, "It's the other way around I fear. I find myself willing to do almost anything to please you. Things I would have never considered before I met you, I now do happily."

Dressing up like a Pegasus Knight and surrendering herself to him was proof enough of that.

"If there's anything you wish of me, any permission I can grant, you have only to ask me."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, closing his eyes and trying to make a guess at the time -how long he had left to enjoy this time with her before Morgan arrived- "I'll have to make sure to take advantage of that then."

With them each relaxing comfortably into the other, a warm and gentle silence fell over the two lovers after that…

…A silence broken only a minute later as Lucina slid herself atop the tactician, laying her naked body flat over his, steepling her hands on his chest and letting her silken blue hair fall freely over them both.

"Hey, Robin… You're not too tired, are you?"

"Mmm?" Cracking an eye open he didn't miss the clearly earnest look dancing across the princess's face.

"We've still got some time," she explained, her voice barely a whisper as she breathed the words across his skin, "Do, do you mind if we do it again? Normally this time?"

Ah!

Naga! She was so cute when she looked at him like that! So, innocent and pure!

"I dunno… _Cordelia_ certainly wore me out."

He couldn't possibly resist teasing her!

"R-Robin!" Her small fists drummed playfully into his shoulders with exaggerated anger.

"Haaah," he sighed, looking away. "Well, I guess I could… If you were to ask _very_ nicely."

"I see…"

Pausing her movements, Lucina drew her hands back, placing them flat over his chest and dropping her head down between them, turning her eyes imploring up towards him.

"I understand you must be tired. You work so hard and you've already taken such great care of me," she spoke softly, each word slow and measured, "Sir Robin, my love, I know this is selfish of me, but, but I ache for your touch, I yearn to be held by you once again."

Staring numbly, mouth hanging wide in shock, Robin was held captivated as the once Exalt of Ylisse again lowered her head, the brand of Naga shining bright as she shamelessly threw away all her pride.

"Please…" Frozen in place, he couldn't move, could barely even think. He doubted Lucina had _ever_ begged for a single thing in all her life. "Let me feel it again, I… I need it, I need you. My love, one last time, please, _fuck me_."

"A-AH!"

His cock was pulsing agonisingly rigid under her, harder than he could ever remember before, his entire soul inflamed by the proud Princess's absolute submission.

But…

"L-Lucina! It, it was a joke," he stammered, biting down on his tongue to fight back the crushing urges and looking away as his cheeks burned red in mortification. This was too many surprises for one day! He'd never expected _her_ , of all people, to take that request seriously! Gods, could he ever face Chrom again after hearing _that_ from his beloved daughter? "I'm, I'm sorry, you shouldn't, I never meant t-"

Her melodic laughter once again filled the room with warmth, easily cutting off his words.

"I know," she grinned, taking his shaft firmly in hand as she raised herself well above the bed, wasting no time in lining it up against her entrance and slowly sinking down onto him, "Auunngh!"

Embarrassment tuned to surprise then just as quickly to pleasure and Robin could only gasp. Given her personality, Lucina didn't often want to be on top, that combined with the novel experience of her suddenly turning things around on him and taking charge was more than enough to send his world into a tailspin.

"Mmnng! B-But, but, like I said… I-If, hha, if you enjoy it, I don't mind… And, and anyway, it's nice to tease _you_ for a change!"

Catching her cheeky wink, Robin could only sign… Then groan happily as the former Exalt smoothly showed him a glimpse of heaven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tharja, still curled up hidden under Robin's desk, was biting down furiously on her left hand to keep from crying out as her aching pussy pulsed and shuddered around two fingers of her right.

Despite having lost the taste of the Tactician's cock in her mouth, just listening to their previous display, especially hearing him being so commanding, had pushed her ability cum silently to its absolute limit. And now, with the small respite between the lovers actions being more than enough to refill her own lust, that same control was being very quickly tested once more.

The sounds of the two lovers moving together echoed loud around the room and, as Robin's groans filled her ears, Tharja's body shuddered in delight and her juices pooled wet on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the other side of town, a vastly different liaison was taking place.

"Severa!"

"Hah," The short-tempered mercenary smirked, sinking back to a hip at the sight of her friend's glowing face, "It's about time! I was starting to think you were avoiding me!"

"N-No! I-I'm not, not at all! I came to visit you twice already!" Noire stammered, waving her hands in a sudden panic, "B-But, Miss Cordelia said you were with her parents."

Shrugging, Severa stepped past her and into the home the archer stayed in above Tharja's shop. She'd been inside plenty of times in the past, but somehow, it was still strange every single time she tried to remember this was meant to be a Dark Mage's abode. Tidy, clean and with wide open windows letting the light in, the apartment was perpetually bright and cheerful. Vases full of colourful flowers were dotted throughout the rooms and pictures of cats or sunlit landscapes adorned the walls... All in all, it wasn't hard to believe her friend at all when Noire said that her mother spent most of her nights staying in the palace, closer to Robin, than living in the house she technically owned with her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered, shaking her head at the uncomfortably welcoming ambience, "They insisted I go stay with them after I got back… Well, it wasn't so bad really."

One of the few good things about having the world's most perfect mother, was that she (of course) had a fantastic relationship with her own parents, in-fact one of the very first things Cordelia had done when they'd returned from the Valmese war was introduce Severa to them. She only barely remembered her maternal grandparents from her own time, so it had been a little strange to reconnect with them at first, doubly so when her apparent Grandmother had kept going on and on about how much she took after Cordelia, as if it was even possible for anyone to match up to _her_.

"Well, I-I really missed you!" Noire insisted, sniffing back happy tears as she chased after her.

She didn't doubt that, but, despite the archer's words, Severa noted she still never made a move to close the distance between them. Noire stood -as ever- a little over a metre from her, holding herself always just barely out of arms reach. Truthfully, with their stunted upbringing, none of the time travellers were very used to any sort of physical contact, but Noire was undoubtable the worst of them all, the fault of which Severa pinned squarely on Tharja's shoulders. She had a distinct impression that her friend's upbringing, such as it had been, hadn't involved a lot of hugging.

"I was worried about you!" Noire insisted, "An-And, it's just, it's really good to see you again Severa. I missed you."

"Pah," she shrugged, turning away as her cheeks dusted pink listening to her friend's unabashed affection, her ego soaring none the les, "Geez, you're always such a crybaby. It was only a few weeks, we were separated for much longer than that after we first came back."

"Ah, no… not me," Noire corrected softly, turning away and guiding her inside the small apartment with a suddenly shaky smile, gesturing the Mercenary to a table already overflowing with baked goods, "You guys found me almost right after I arrived."

From the very moment her friend spoke, Severa already knew she'd messed up, "Ah!" she winced, heart clenching in a very familiar self-loathing. Noire's arrival to the past had always been a topic that the two of them pointedly avoided talking about.

' _I'm not even here for two minutes and I say that…'_

It was always the same. Always stupid dumb Severa speaking without thinking and messing everything up. Always putting her foot in it and hurting the people she was tr-

"A-Anyway, go ahead." The Archer prompted, pulling her from a familiar depressing spiral as she reached over and poured a cup of tea with an encouraging nod.

"H-Hey! N-Noire…?" The red-head blinked, only now finally taking in just how much baked goods Noire had provided.

Stacked high with cakes, buns, muffins, sponges, scones and even three separate types of tarts, she could only barely even see the (surprisingly cute, white) tablecloth from under the assorted treats.

"What in the hells? I can't eat all this!" Not if she wanted to keep wearing the same outfits at least. Which she did. Her ability to attract attention with a turn of her hips was one of the few things Severa liked about herself.

Oh. And she wouldn't be able to do anymore mercenary work either. That'd be bad too, she supposed.

"A-Ah, sorry, I just, I just got really excited," her friend explained, hanging her head low in embarrassment, "It's fine though, really. Just eat as much as you want and I'll give the rest to Robin."

"Ohhh!" That perked her up. There was only one thing better than being shown a veritable feast of sweet treats. "Heh, so Robin's going to be eating _my_ leftovers then?"

Far too often for her liking, it had been the other way around! So, with that in mind, in what was possibly the smallest act of pettiness imaginable, Severa made a point of taking at least one piece from every plate.

"You're in a good mood today." Noire pointed out cheerily, filling her own plate at a far more sedate pace.

"Am I? Huh, well, yeah. I guess so." she shrugged ambivalently, a wistful smile sneaking onto her face regardless, "I ran into Father earlier, you know, hah, he was still practically glowing from that date he went on with Mother the other day. Such a dork."

"O-Oh!" The Archer covered her mouth in surprise, "Your parents have started dating? Th-That's wonderful!"

"Well, yeah." Severa allowed herself a small moment of self-satisfaction at the thought, it had already been so long without any progress, she couldn't help but be impatient, "FINALLY! I had to practically force Father to ask her out in the end."

Thinking about that for a second, her face dropped into a more familiar scowl.

"Gawds. I really should have known nothing would happen while I was away. Everyone told me they just needed space, to just spend some time together, _without_ me around," she huffed, "And look, nothing happened! Phah! It's pathetic, how can you rely on your own daughter to get you together? What a useless family…"

More than used to her friend's outbursts, Noire simply giggled at the idea of it, it certainly was a strange concept, that a couple's own child was being forced into the role of matchmaker, to ensure her own birth.

"It's all mother's fault!" emboldened, Severa fell into her usual lecture topic, "I know Father really loves her, but he's always so shy about it, because she's still mooning over Chrom!"

"I-Is she, still?" Noire was surprised, she didn't think she'd seen Cordelia looking towards Chrom in that way since back in Valm. But then, she reminded herself, Severa would have a much better idea than she would.

"Well, of course! Why else would it be taking this long?" the red-head answered, more than satisfied with her own conclusion, "Gawds, they're both useless. I swear, if it wasn't for me, neither of them would have ever made a move! You know, she was meant to be pregnant with me already by now? At this rate, I'm gonna end up being the youngest of us all! Urgh."

"Well, at least it's working out now?"

"Bleh. Yeah, I guess so." Severa conceded, swallowing a pastry in a single frustrated bite before turning her attention back towards her friend. "It's the same for you though, you know?"

"H-Huh?"

"Oh, don't act dumb," she scoffed, pointing an accusing finger across the table, "I saw _your_ mother earlier too. All this time and she's STILL following after Robin around like a little lost puppy."

"Oh, ah…" Surprising, rather than agree with her that both their parents were equally pathetic in their failed romantic endeavours, Noire instead seemed to withdraw into herself, shrinking back and holding even less presence than usual. "Well… That's alright."

Blinking in abject disbelief, it was a long moment before the Mercenary could even begin respond. She had been expecting commiseration, not capitulation! "What?" she deadpanned, "Alright? How is that alright!? He belongs to Lucina, they've got a kid together for Naga's sake! He's never even shown her the slightest scrap of interest and she still acts like he's the only man in the entire world. It's ridiculous! How can you be okay with that!?"

"Well… It makes her happy…"

Withering under Severa's harsh glare, Noire quickly realised that wasn't going to be a satisfactory explanation.

"In the future, Mother, she was miserable," she added quietly, twisting her fingers in her lap as she spoke, knowing that the woman in question would likely flay her alive if she heard her talking about her like this, "She was really angry and bitter… And, and she used to cry, a lot."

"W-Wha? Your, your mother? _Lady Tharja!?"_ The red-head gaped, utterly failing to even begin to imagine that. No matter how she tried to picture it, the scene just wouldn't play in her mind, it was impossible! When she'd been a child, the Sorceress had been a terrifying presence in her life, the permanent scowl etched on her face more than enough to keep Severa and all the other children at a distance. Even now, as an adult, she was still almost instinctively wary of the Dark Mage. "No way, I can't believe that."

Of course, Tharja was a human too…. But, even if she did acknowledge that, it didn't mean she could accept it.

"Only, only when she was alone." Noire clarified, her voice barely raising above a whisper, "she was always furious if she realised I'd heard her…"

"R-Right." That sounded a lot more believable. For someone as solitary and anti-social as Tharja, she certainly held a lot of misplaced pride.

"I wasn't strong enough then, to help her. I just, I just got in the way… And… And got her killed. Th-That's why I wanted to come back, to fix things!" the Archer clarified finally, her eyes still not rising above the wooden table between them, awkwardly confessing a secret that even Severa hadn't known the full depths too, "Mother, she really enjoys being in love with Robin, I-I've never seen her as happy as she is right now. It's…it's really nice, it makes me happy, it's all I wanted."

"I, I see." Severa breathed, as surprised by her friend's words as by the contented expression she wore, clear on her face.

Noire was telling the truth, she realised finally. She wasn't just saying this and she wasn't just backing away from confrontation. She really was satisfied with how everything had turned out. Her mother was happy just being around Robin, even without being in a relationship with him, and she was happy staying close by them both, just being there to support them.

' _What a ridiculous situation.'_ She snorted. Still, wasn't that about what she should have always expected from a family of weirdos like Noire and Tharja?

"But, what about you?" she pressed, a moment later, increasingly frustrated that the only person who seemed concerned with the archer's welfare was _her_ , of all people, "Aren't you worried? If your mother keeps mooning over Robin like that, you'll never be born!"

"Oh, ah…" again, Noire fell silent and an uncomfortably tense few seconds passed between them as she flinched away from Severa's gaze, "I think… Well, maybe… That might be, for the best."

'W-What!?" her fists slammed down onto the table before she even realised it, "What the hells!? For the best, what's that supposed to mean!? What's with you? Why wouldn't you want to be born?"

Unable to meet her eyes, again, her friend quickly wilted under her heated glare. "I-I just think… That, everyone would be happier the way things are…"

"Everyone?" Severa snarled, folding her arms below her moderate bust and scowling at the weak answer, "You mean _Tharja_ would be happy with how things are. What about _you_? Hells, what about your fath-"

She paused, her words catching in her throat as a sudden realisation coursed through her.

"Er, hey… Noire, who _is_ your father anyway?"

They'd known each other almost their entire lives, ever since they'd been introduced to each other as children, but back then, Noire had mostly kept to herself and Severa had spent most of her time playing with Lucina and Cynthia. They hadn't really become close at all until years later as young teens and by then, with most of their parents having been slain in the war, the children only rarely discussed their families. Except, as Severa suddenly noted, with Noire it hadn't even been "rarely", she didn't think she'd ever heard the timid girl talk about her father.

As a child, the other adult Shepherds had just been friends of her parents, she hadn't known any of them that well back then and after coming back in time, she'd never given it much thought, she'd always just assumed all the designated couples would inevitably come together. She'd been so concerned with her own parents fledgling love life that she hadn't had the energy to worry about someone else. But now… Now, her mind spun… Who _had_ Lady Tharja married in their future? No matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever seeing her with a man.

The seconds turned into minutes, but still she received no reply.

"Noire…?" She breathed, treading with uncharacteristic caution into unknown territory.

"I, well… I don't, I don't know."

Of course. Why had she possibly expected a simple answer about anything from _that_ family?

"You… Don't know?" Severa repeated back in a flat deadpan. "That's stupid. How can you not know?"

"Er, ahh... Well, Mother never told me, a-and she always got really mad when I asked," Noire explained, with no small amount of hesitation, "And, as far back as I can remember, it was the same, there wasn't anyone like that with us. It was always just me, mother and, and Mr Robin."

Blinking as she suddenly realised she'd accidently used her childhood nickname for the Tactician, Noire's cheeks dusted pink in a newfound embarrassment. She'd be mortified if he heard her say that these days!

"And… Mr Robin? Robin was with you and your mother?"

"He was," Noire smiled wistfully, "Before, before everything, when I was young, he was always looking after me. He visited us a lot and, and he was very kind to both of us."

"Er… Noire…" Blinking, Severa wasn't quite sure how her friend seemed to have missed the blindingly obvious conclusion. "Then, if he was always around that like, wouldn't that mean _Robin_ is your dad?"

Jolting in place, the Archer went suddenly rigid, her eyes shooting wide and mouth dropping open.

"No way! Really!? _ROBIN_ is your Dad!?" Severa howled with laughter, taking her friend's shock as confirmation, "That's crazy, I never would have expe- oh Gods! Morgan is gonna FREAK!"

"N-No! No!" frantically waiving her hands, Noire just about knocked half the dishes from the table in a sudden panic, "W-Wait, wait, I-Robin's not, he can't be my father!"

"Huh? But you said so yourself, he was always aro-"

"R-Right and, and I'm sure that Mother loved him then, just as much as she does now," the usually timid girl interrupted with surprising zeal, tumbling over her words as she rambled, "They were very close, th-that's why she was so miserable after everything that happened. She loved him, more than anything… S-So it doesn't make sense, why wouldn't she tell me if he was my father? She'd be proud of it."

"Ah." Severa pursed her lips, she hadn't considered that.

"It's the same with my Mother in this time too, she would be able to tell straight away if, if I was his, but she's never said anything like that," Looking away as an old, half-forgotten memory rose in her mind, Noire's face burned an even brighter red, "A-And, and… a couple of times, when I was very young, I ah, I called him "daddy" by mistake… B-But mother was furious when she found out! I-It was the only time she ever yelled at him."

Of course, since it was Tharja they were talking about, Noire also remembered that her yelling had primarily consisted of her arguing that if he was going to let Noire do that, he should just marry her. Either way, the lesson had stuck and her family friend had been resolutely labelled "Mr. Robin" ever since.

"Huh. Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense." Severa shrugged in defeat. She didn't have many clear memories of the old Grandmaster but she was fairly certain he'd always been single in her time. That's why everyone was expecting him to marry Lucina after all.

"Tharja probably would'a told the whole camp if you were his daughter," she added aloud, nodding to herself. They'd found Morgan some time before Noire had arrived and while the Sorceress had been (surprisingly) kind to the blue-haired tactician, her jealousy toward Lucina had been palpable, "And, Robin's not really the kind'a guy to go for a secret relationship or anything like that anyway."

"Yeah, he's far too honest." Noire agreed, calming down with a cheerful laugh.

It was a funny thought really, being so open like he was, was a strange trait for a tactician, a profession that usually relied on guile and deceit, but then that same sincerity was also part of why they were all able to trust him so easily.

Examining a piece of raspberry tart that she'd decided was far too good to waste on the man in question, Severa took a moment to refill her plate before returning to the matter at hand, "So, you've really got no clue about this mystery man then, huh?"

Smile fading from her face, Noire shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes falling away from the mercenary's once more.

Caught off guard by her friend's reaction once more, Severa regarded her with a curious expression. "Noire?" That didn't stack up with what she'd said earlier, didn't she say she didn't remember any father? Was there something more she'd held back after all that?

"I, ah… Severa, I…" the archers voice trailed off again, but this time, as she slowly gathered the words to speak, Severa was left with a distinct impression that she was doing so only because of the complete faith she had in her- an affection borne from all the years the timid girl had relied on her, "You know how it is, the timelines, things are, they're really different this time around."

"R-Right." She nodded uneasily, she knew that far better than most. With Emmeryn's sacrifice destroying the Plegian resolve, three of the major battles that her father had distinguished herself in had never happened in this timeline, the first war with Plegia had ended before they'd ever been fought. Hells, it had ended years before Henry had even defected to the Shepherds. And, that was without mentioning all the changes that had happened in Valm with the accelerated timeframes.

"In our original timeline, I was born shortly after the war, so, so… That means Mother was pregnant during the fighting."

"Yeah? Okay? That's the same as most of us though." Severa shrugged, not having a clue what her friend was driving at. Almost all the children had been conceived either during the waning months of the war, when victory was becoming certain, or shortly after peace had been declared. The subsequent Ylissean baby boom hadn't been a surprise to anyone.

"Ri-Right… But… But, everyone else was married by then," clenching her hands together, Noire's face was ashen, "The fighting lasted for _years_ in our timeline, so many people died… A-And mother, she was a traitor a-as well as a Dark Mage…"

Severa nodded along in confusion as the words washed over her. Tharja and Noire had always been part of her life and, as part of the Shepherds, they were due significant respect form the populace. Yet, even so, the Sorceress had never been well regarded in Ylisstol, even in this timeline, despite everything she'd done for the Halidom. Her attitude certainly didn't help matters but ultimately, she was a Dark Mage in a holy city and a woman famous for betraying her home country. While unfortunate, it really wasn't all that surprising she was regarded with suspicion.

And now that she thought about it, it wasn't all that difficult to see where her friend was coming from. The war had been far less terrible in this timeline, in the original timeline, at the height of such an abominable conflict, a war caused by an aeon of strife between the two countries, her position would have likely been far worse.

Swallowing a suddenly dry throat, Severa's hands shook in place and she finally began to realise what her friend was implying.

The life of a traitor was guaranteed to be a bitter one, Tharja would have been surrounded on all sides by people with ample reason to resent her. Hated by both her old and new home, she wouldn't have been able to trust a single person, except, hopefully, the Shepherds. While the fighting was going on, while people had been dying in the thousands, she would be in danger by from both the Ylisseans and the Plegains, someone like her would have been seen by almost everyone as either expendable… Or, a target.

"N-No, th-that, no… Noire, you're, c'mon! You're talking about Lady Tharja!" she stammered weakly, instinctively falling back to her childhood name for the mage as images of the woman's scowling face rose in her mind, "That's not even remotely possible A-And, and you've got no reason to even think it, you're just guessing!"

"R-Right…"

Clenching her fists as she forced down the thousands of welling emotions within her, Severa forced out a laugh, "H-Hey, you, you know what I think? She's always experimenting on your right? Maybe that's where you came from, some crazy dark magic spell! Gawds! That'd explain why you get sick so easily at least!"

The far more likely explanation was that Tharja had simply fallen in love with, or bedded, some unknown man who'd then died during the fighting. But, she doubted raising even that possibility would improve the mood at all. Knowing the Sorceress, there was an all too real possibility she'd been pregnant when she'd joined the Shepherds and that Noire's father had later fought against them.

No matter what the situation was, the outcome was the same. There was no happy resolution here, there was no pleasant outcome to the mystery of her parentage.

"Yeah, y-you're right." Noire agreed softly, the tone in her voice making it clear she'd already considered all these grim possibilities countless times, "S-Sorry, I was just, just being silly."

"Noire..." Each of the future children could fill a book with their insecurities and hang ups, this was hardly the first time she'd had found herself sitting across from a friend when they were completely vulnerable before her. But, as always, it was at times like these, that she never knew what to say. "I…"

Her attempt to speak trailed of uselessly, what could she even say? What even was there to say? Lucina would know. Robin would know. Severa dropped her gaze to the table uselessly.

"So, I'll, I'll be really happy to see you getting born in this time Severa! I-I'm really looking forward to meeting the younger you! But, but… I think it's better how things are now, for me."

Severa's world shuddered. Even after all she'd heard, she still couldn't believe it. Noire was really okay with that? Were the circumstances of her birth really as grim as she thought, was there truly no other possibility? Was she, was she honestly okay with a version of herself not existing in this world? Her heart clenched.

And then, all at once and without a single moment's thought, she exploded! Slamming her fists into the table, the red-head leapt to her feet, years worth of frustration worrying about the circumstances of her own birth all boiling over at once.

"Stand up!"

"W-Wha?"

"Oi, I said, stand up!"

Eyes wide in surprise, Noire could barely look at the sheer intensity radiating from her closest friend. Swallowing heavily, she pushed herself shakily to her feet. "Oka-AH!?"

Suddenly throwing her arms around the other woman, Severa pulled her desperately into a fierce hug, yanking the archer forcefully into her embrace until she was cradling the other woman's head softly against her shoulder.

"S-Severa…?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gods, it was a stupid question, I shouldn't have asked about all that," she sniffed, blinking rapidly as her eyes misted over, clenching her friend tight against her as her heart pounded, "I don't even care, it doesn't matter, doesn't matter how you were born or where you came from!

"And, and even if you're not born in this time, that doesn't change anything. N-No matter what happened, you're still, you're still wanted. You were _always_ wanted. We all… We all love you. Your mother's the same an-and, I know the Tharja from that time did too."

Slowly relaxing into the mercenary's arms, Noire gently wrapped herself around the emotional red-head, returning the hug with equal affection. "Severa… Thank you."

* * *

"You know," Noire chirped happily, sometime later after they'd both settled back down, "It was really funny seeing you react like that when you were talking about Robin."

"Uh huh." Severa answered dryly, far more interested in worrying about what the blueberry muffin she'd just procured would do to her figure than talking about _him_.

"Mhmm! You usually keep everyone at arms-reach, but you still always get so excited when it comes to him!" the archer nodded cheerily, "I-I think it's really sweet you're still like that even now, since you've liked him all this time, just like Moth-AH!?"

Her commentary was unceremoniously cut off as her face was suddenly splattered with a spray of half-chewed muffin, courtesy of one spluttering red-headed mercenary.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Severa gaped, the other half of the poor muffin squished to smithereens as her hands balled reflexively into fists, "I-I do not! I've NEVER thought of him like, like that!"

Reeling back and swiping blueberry bits weakly from her hair, for the third time, Noire found herself cowed by her friend's sudden spike of intensity, "B-But, during the war, you always spent so much time with him."

"N-No! I-It wasn't like that at all!" Severa eloquently corrected her friend, "I was just, hey, _someone_ had to look over his plans! Everyone else just always did whatever he said, I needed to make sure he wasn't gonna get us all killed!"

"But, but even after the war yo-"

"I don't have a crush on Robin! I don't have any feelings for Robin!" she thundered, face burning and eyes blazing, "He's just, he's just a big dumb tactical jerk! All he ever does is criticise my strategies and make fun of me! Gha, he's not even all that good looking! He's always wearing that stupid cloak and, c'mon! Who'd would wanna marry someone with white hair!?"

"Oh."

Severa blinked, her wild emotions cooling at the sight of her friend now pouting disappointedly up at her, visibly upset by her words.

' _Naga preserve me.'_

She'd forgotten. Noire could be as bad as her mother or Morgan when it came to that man. Caught off guard and embarrassed by the other girl's earnest words, she'd reacted without thinking and put her foot in it. Just like usual.

"Ah, hey, look Noire, I-"

"But, he really likes you! And I bet you haven't even apologised to him either! I've seen the scar you gave him!"

Severa winced, hard. Noire _never_ brought up the day she'd arrived in the this timeline and she did NOT want to think about that right now, "Hey, he-he knows I didn't mean it! I was trying to protect you for Naga's sake! Gawds, look, he doesn't have any grudge about it or anything."

"He _is_ very forgiving." The archer agreed carefully.

"Yeah, he is, and… And, look, okay, he's not all that bad I suppose," she huffed, looking away as she pictured the man in question, as she saw in her minds-eye the same welcoming grin he always offered her whenever she stormed into his ten,. "He's patient at least."

Despite how it may have appeared, Severa never really meant to be a difficult person. The two women she respected most were both kind and patient, exactly how she always aspired to be… It was, only, instead, it never seemed to be that easy. Instead, she'd speak without thinking, or get wrapped up in her emotions and say things she didn't really mean. She'd always get frustrated, usually at herself, start yelling and mess everything up. And then, before she'd realised it, another person would start avoiding her.

She knew, even her own mother, Cordelia herself, found her exasperating at times and she hated that about herself. It was another entry in the endless list of failures that haunted her thoughts.

In fact, of everyone she knew, there were only two people who had never gotten sick of her company- Lucina (who was practically perfect) and…

Breathing out a quiet sigh, her cheeks dusted to a light pink and her heart jumped, just as it always did when she saw that same warm smile.

…And Robin. Despite how she always inevitably ended up snapping at him, often flipping things around his tent or office in the process, the tactician had always made it clear that his door was always open to her.

She'd come to him originally to complain about his strategies and soon found herself using him to complain about anything else that bothered her. As pathetic as it was…it had been comforting.

"Ah…"

Noire's quiet approval snapped her back to reality, whereupon her mood suddenly spun full speed into reverse.

"H-Hey!" She fumed once more, "What're you accusing me for!? You're the one who's always cooking stuff for him!"

"Th-That's true, I really enjoy cooking for him." The archer admitted quietly, a warm smile slipping onto her face as she flushed a bright pink. "Because, he's always, always so kind to me and it makes my Mother happy too… I, that's all I want. I'd like to, to be good enough to work for him, to be his chef! I'd be really happy if we can all stay together, if we could both look after him."

"He's Morgan's Dad though." Severa deadpanned.

Just what kind of ridiculous dream for the future was that meant to be? It was obvious just looking at her how Noire really felt about the man and everyone knew that Tharja wanted to do a lot more than just _look after_ him. How naïve could she get!?

"I-I know that!" the archer stammered back, her hands balling into fists as she leaned away reflexively, "That's fine, he's going to, he's probably going to marry Lucina. But, but why should that mean I can't be around him anymore? Sh-She's never complained about it before…"

"Er… I guess so." She conceded awkwardly, surprised by the sheer intensity of her usually quiet friend's answer.

So, she was seriously _planning_ to pine over a married man? _'Gawds.'_ Severa signed. This was her fault, she shouldn't have expected anything rational from a weirdo like Noire, she really did take after her mother.

But then, it wasn't as if her own mother was all that much better.

"I suppose it'd be a bit of a shame not to see him anymore too," she added with a shrug, realising that the thought of losing his friendship did make her slightly uncomfortable. It really had been some time since she'd last seen him too… "But anyway, GAWDS! This is dumb, that's enough about your ridiculous love life! Let's talk about something interesting!"

"Wha? It's not li-"

"Okay, so, you would not _believe_ the shoes they've got out in the west! I picked up just the cutest little…"

* * *

It wasn't until some hours later, when all the plates had been collected and goodbyes said, that Severa allowed herself to think back to the spontaneous hug she'd shared with Noire earlier.

Pausing her journey home, she bent over backwards, clenching her fists against her head with a frustrated groan. "Urrrgh! What is WRONG with me!?"

She _always_ did this. She always, always messed everything up.

She'd even had the best intentions, she'd honestly been intending to simply comfort her friend, to help her… But instead, almost the moment she'd wrapped her arms around the other girl, she'd found herself breathing in the archer's soft scent. Then, without even realising it, she'd felt her heart suddenly beating faster at the sensation of having the frail girl quivering in her embrace, at feeling Noire's massive chest squishing gently against her own, at the touch of her skin, so soft and supple under her fingers…

"Gods! What in the hells!?" She groaned again, feeling her face heat up a little just at the memory of it.

Even when she kept her mouth shut, she still managed to mess everything up. How frustratingly typical! It was the story of her life really, stupid, useless Severa, can't even hug a friend without suddenly getting all _weird_. She could only hope that Noire hadn't noticed, at least she hadn't said anything if she had.

"But, what was that?" She whispered aloud as her mind spun in circles.

The real problem was that, for all Severa's bluster, thanks to her stunted upbringing, she was actually completely clueless about the finer points of love and sexuality. With absolutely zero experience and being far too proud to ask for advice, she was instead left confused about what she'd felt and why.

"Urgh, what-EVER." She growled, scolding herself with a sigh. "This is dumb, I'm just overthinking it."

It wasn't as if this was the first time she'd ever felt something like this or anything.

During the wars, whenever she found herself too exhausted to move after battle, it was always Lucina that helped her from her armour- the feeling of the Princess's (surprisingly) light fingers dancing deftly across Severa's body as she stripped her, had sent her heart racing just the same. She'd even had it again the one time Kjelle had done it for her, with the Knight's firm grip around her sides lingering long in the red-head's memory.

Hells! She'd even felt her heart jumping once that afternoon after she'd finally made peace with Cynthia. Falling asleep beside the flighty girl and waking up to find the bluenette resting on her shoulder, with her incredible bust pushing gently into her arm, had left her stuck rigidly in place until the younger princess had finally woken up.

Anyway, she rationalised as those memories helped calm her down, she knew for sure it couldn't _actually_ be anything strange. After all, she could distinctly remember how embarrassed she'd been, that time she'd accidently walked in on her mother changing- how her body had heated up and face flushed red as she'd stood, rooted in place, staring at the soft, tight curves of Cordelia's bare ass wiggling back and forth in-front of her… And, she OBVIOUSLY wasn't attracted to her own mother.

So, it must be nothing.

"Yeah." She sighed, cooling down at that rationalisation. "No biggie, I was just, just surprised."

Clearly her body was just recognising that these women were pretty. She'd just been taken off guard by how nice Noire's body had felt against her, by the feeling of the archer's massive, pillowy breasts pressing against her own moderate bust. Nothing strange.

And! She added to herself as she set off for home once more, it wasn't anywhere near as intense as her heart raced when she thought about guys. So, that was normal. She was normal.

"Well…" Severa corrected herself a few steps later as her face dropped into a frown, "Some guys at least."

Her prospects among the male Shepherds were actually depressingly slim, despite how much she cared about her comrades with her volatile personality she struggled to get along with any of them for long. It was entirely her fault, she knew that, she said stupid things and started pointless fights, but it still hurt whenever someone started avoiding her. Civilians weren't any better, between her temper and her lifestyle, she scared them off as quickly as she attracted them.

Really, she thought, curling a finger absently through her crimson hair, most of the time, it was only ever _one_ guy that made her feel anything at all…

"Urgh!" she sighed squashing that thought for the millionth time, "Not even gonna go there."

One guy. One guy, that just so happened to be very clearly claimed, by _Lucina_ no less.

"Of course." She growled, her ruby ponytails shaking with the familiar spike of self-loathing. Typical, stupid Severa. No wonder she'd felt all weird around Noire, she couldn't get anything right. Even with something as simple as liking someone, she still managed to mess up. She still managed to wind up somehow liking Robin…

"URGH!"

As if that cocky dastard didn't have enough godsdamned admirers!

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Robin? Th-ah, hello! How are you? You're not working today?"

Grinning warmly down at the half-Manakete, Robin couldn't help but wonder if his strange serendipity with Dragon's was continuing.

Just the same as he'd accidently met her mother the previous day and without any intention of seeking her out, he'd suddenly spotted the youngest Dragon-girl, Nah, shopping in the market as he made his way back from a lunch meeting with one of the Western Dukes. After seeing the twin braids of her dark-green hair bobbing back and forth as she'd poured through the book selection of some foreign peddler, he hadn't been able to resist calling out to her.

Standing roughly as tall as his shoulders, with a light, slender body and distinguished only from looking like a young teenager by the tapered ridges of her cute pointed ears, Nah could pass as her mother's twin in all but personality. Which, due to her personality, was something she very forcefully attempted to make as clear as possible (even ignoring the fact that doing so, only made her seem just as similarly stubborn).

Completely unlike Nowi however, Nah shared Robin's love for more literary books and the usually lonesome Manakete had been a welcome addition to the book club he'd organised with Sumia, acting as a happy counterbalance to the more whimsical novels that Sumia (and a half protesting Cordelia, who joined them under "Queen's orders") preferred. With her withdrawn nature, it was hard sometimes for him not to worry about the solitary girl, so their friendship had been a welcome companionship and, thankfully, one he'd been glad to retain even following the conclusion of the war. Despite their new lifestyles, it was never too rare for him to meet her in the library or for her to drop by his office, book in hand and pointed opinion ready to fire.

None of that however had led to the spark of curiosity that had seen him calling waving her over, nor why he was currently engaging her in small talk.

"Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky," he groaned, "I'm actually on my way back now and no doubt Morgan will have piled my desk high while I've been gone."

"Robin, I, I know I've offered before… I may not know much about strategies, or, or politics and such, but if it's really that bad, then I'm sure I could at least help you with filing, or I could look af-"

"Nah," holding a hand up, he cut her off with a shake of his head. "I'm sure you'd be a great help and it means a lot to me that you'd offer. But, you've got your own work to focus on. Didn't you promise Tiki that the next time you saw her, you'd fill her in on everything she's missed?"

Apparently, after being inspired by her talks with the Valmese Oracle, Nah had found a fresh direction for her life during the peacetime. She'd decided to embrace the longevity of her existence and become a historian, someone who could chronicle the tales of the Shepherds, and even of Ylisse, when the rest of them had passed on.

"I-" colouring slightly at his mention of her uncharacteristically bold promise, Nah relented. "R-Right."

Rather than her, appreciated, offer of help, what truly interested Robin right now and why he had called her over in the first place, was because of her simple lack of reaction in his presence.

' _It doesn't affect her?'_

He'd met up with Nah numerous times following his revival and while his new instincts had forced him to bite down on countless heated thoughts of the smaller Dragoness, he'd never once seen anything implying the same was true for her. From what he'd learned yesterday, it sounded as if Nowi had been affected by him ever since he'd returned, but even now, standing barely a metre from him, Nah seemed perfectly at ease in his presence. _'Is it because of how different they are?'_

It was a rather sombre thought that one, a reminder that Manaketes as a species were effectively gone. For all their similarities, the mother and daughter held some very obvious physiological differences between them, Nah was only a half-Manakete after-all. Even with that aside, Nowi was at least a thousand years older than her. _'Is that why then?'_

Or, was whatever had changed about him somehow only affecting Nowi? What about Tiki, by far the most mature of the three, being more than four thousand years old, how would she react when he saw her again? He couldn't tell, he had no way to know… Mind drifting off for a moment at that, Robin swallowed a suddenly dry throat, while he knew he shouldn't even begin to entertain the thought, the idea of the generously endowed Oracle looking at him with the same smoky gaze he'd seen in Nowi the previous day was an unimaginably appealing one, albeit, one with no small amount of guilt attached.

Even so, his lack of information on the subject was concerning. As a tactician, he knew full well the danger of stumbling around in the dark.

There was no doubt about the seriousness of the situation. Something about him had affected Nowi so thoroughly that even the typically carefree Manakete had been driven to maddening lusts- desires unmistakably similar to what he'd been experiencing himself. The entire situation was troubling.

"I just… I, we all worry about you, Robin," She added quietly, dropping her eyes as she turned the book she'd purchased over in her hands. Blunt and slightly awkward, while she almost always had the best intentions, Nah had never been all that good with social interactions.

"Ah, actually…"

His mind spun, the corridors of possibility opening up before him as a strategy began to unfold. There were hundreds of prospects about what could have set off such a change, especially when he considered the talk he'd had with Tiki so long ago about a Manakete's ability to sense "Auras" and everything that had been unlocked within his self and magic since his resurrection.

But… In that moment, watching as the youngest Manakete turned her trusting violet eyes toward him, he found himself stepping forward toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving voice to the simplest possibility of them all.

"If you'd like, yeah, you really could help me."

"O-Oh?" she blinked, her eyes shot wide at the unexpected contact, but she didn't shy away from his touch.

After returning from the forest with Nowi yesterday, he'd spent the afternoon with Lucina. Then, Lissa had snuck into his room first thing in the morning, however, they'd shared a bath together before he'd left for the office

After leaving the forest yesterday, he'd spent most of the afternoon in bed with Lucina. Today however, while Miriel had visited his room first thing in the morning, they'd shared a bath together before he'd left for his office and, with Olivia out at morning practice, he hadn't seen her at all yet. Which meant, he should be clean, or, at least as much as he had been the previous day, before he'd met Nowi. It was a little risky, but…

"Yeah, well, you see I've actually been trying out a new cologne recently. It cost quite a bit, but I'm actually not all that sure it even suits me," he lied, the false story coming quicker than ever these days. It surprised him just how simple it had become to deceive the people who trusted him so much, "Manaketes have a great sense of smell, don't they? What do you think of it?"

"Of…Of your cologne?" Nah faltered, taken off guard by the strange request, "Er, alright then, I-"

Shuffling closer toward him, until she was holding her face barely a few centimetres from his chest, Nah closed her eyes, drinking in a deep whiff of his aroma and taking a moment to simply fill her senses entirely with _him_.

"I-Ahnn, eeep!" She squeaked out a half second later, pushing off him, eyes shooting wide and face suddenly burning a bright crimson.

"Nah?"

"I ah-haa," soft lips pursed in a breathless gasp, she dropped her gaze, clutching her book tight against her chest and suddenly not quite able to look at him, "It, it smells v-very nice Robin. You should keep wearing it… I-I, I like it, a _lot_."

He tried his very best not to laugh. "That's great, thank you! That re-"

"A-Anyhow! I, I need to get going! It was nice seeing you again, let's catch up soon!" practically spinning on her heel, Nah took just barley the time it took to send him a shaky wave before hurrying away at top speed.

"Huh."

No doubt about it, it affected Nah too. But then, even as close as she'd been and even with her purposefully taking in his scent like that, it still hadn't done so to the same extent as her mother. Still, he supposed, Nowi had spent closer to a half hour in his office.

' _So, it's something to do with smell then?'_

Giving his armpit a cautious sniff, he couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary… and yet, somehow, he'd gained a power over Manakete's he'd never expected.

' _Interesting.'_

He still didn't have any answers as to what caused this or why, but at least now he had a place to begin.

* * *

"So, you never felt anything like this during the wars? It was only after I came back?"

Nowi was in his office once again.

"Yup! Yup! That's right."

It was still early afternoon, only a few hours after he'd met with Nah and still several hours before their agreed meeting time… but, after seeing how she'd acted yesterday, this was entirely as he'd expected. Which, of course, was why his schedule had already been largely cleared for her arrival.

Morgan had been dismissed already and Olivia was helpfully arranging some files for him back in the palace, so, for now at least, he intended to take full advantage of his time alone with the small Manakete.

Tugging absently on the straps to her top, as if chafing from the thin fabric, Nowi was obviously thoroughly affected already, either by his presence or by lingering memories of their last time together. Even so, despite her discomfort, she'd continued diligently answering his questions.

"And, it's not like those rampages Nah sometimes sneaks out on?" The ones where she would demolish hectares of forest and somehow believe no-one noticed.

"Nuh uh." rubbing her thighs together, she shook her head, tossing her lime-green hair cutely back and forth as she pouted, "She only gets like that 'cause she never lets herself have any fun! I don't get like that at allll."

Robin suspected a more accurate description would be that she was _always_ like that.

"A-And, like I said, it's only around you. I just… It makes me feel _strange_."

He nodded. There was no doubt it was a strange phenomenon. At first, when thinking about it with a cooler head, later that night, he'd assumed that Nowi had most likely been suffering from instincts close to his own, that perhaps he'd simply missed the signs during the war. But now, more and more, it seemed that his initial, rash, assumption had been the correct one. That somehow, he was awakening these instincts, these desires, in her.

' _And…'_ For a moment, his mind returned to the sight of Nah's flushed face, to the single quiver he'd seen running down her legs as she'd turned and bounced away from him. _'Not just her.'_

Didn't that make it likely it would affect Tiki just the same? He couldn't help but wonder. Surely it shouldn't, the Oracle was several thousand years older, fully aware of her Draconic heritage and possessing of far more self-control than either of the other Manakete's.

He had enormous respect for Tiki, she'd been a wonderful friend, a wise guide and even a great comfort to him during the wars, he had no desire ever to take advantage of her, or to put her in a situation where she was acting outside her own desires… But, still, no matter how wrong he knew it was, the thought of seeing the serene Voice of Naga in the same state he'd found Nowi in was a difficult one to put out of his mind.

"When you say strange, what exactly do you mean?" He probed carefully, guiltily quashing images of Tiki's bountiful assets and instead bringing his mind back to the warning Tharja had given him some time ago. "Do you get the urge to… To dominate? To conquer?"

"What?" Nowi pulled a face, "Nope! Nothing like that, not at all!"

' _Oh? It's not the same then?'_ He blinked in surprise, unsure if that was a relief or not. But, even so, it had to be similar, it had to be connected. His time with Nah had already proven that it was him somehow acting on them. He'd felt his own unstoppable desires many times and he'd seen Nowi caught in the throes of a remarkably similar madness. He couldn't possibly believe it wasn't linked.

Tugging a little harder at her top, Nowi inadvertently gave Robin a clear view down over the soft curves of her budding chest as she struggled to explain.

"It's just, it's a warm feeling, like, like a fire in, in here…" leaning back, she laid her hands flat along the base of her stomach, directing his gaze toward her womb, "And I, it felt even better when I was, was like that…on all fours, waiting for you."

That, at least, made a little sense, he remembered her making a comment about her preferring it like that, just the same as she'd wanted to continue doing it out in the open. Was that some latent, almost animal instinct? He wondered, an urge for her to be bent over, on her hands and knees, presenting herself? The memory of Nowi's small, round hips wiggling enticing toward him suddenly rose sharply in his mind at that thought. _'Naga!'_ While he'd long been charmed by Nowi's bright personality, he'd never once imagined himself actually attracted to her body… but now, after tasting it once… Swallowing hard, he quickly snatched his focus back.

"I dunno," she giggled finally, dropping her gaze bashfully to her feet, "I just, I just felt like I needed to make you happy, to be a good girl."

"Huh." It really was different. No doubt it had been equally powerful, but nothing at all like his own aggressive desires.

' _Perhaps that's how it is for females?'_ He considered, recalling how Nowi had brought up giving birth to Nah barely minutes after they'd finished (as his cum had trickled warm down her legs, his seed filling her womb to its limits…) _'Rather than wanting to breed, she suddenly felt a need to be bred?'_

It was a remarkably simple answer but at the same time, he thought, also a rather likely one.

' _So, these new urges, these_ mating _instincts of mine, they somehow set off her own?'_

Frowning to himself as he tried to figure out how that could be possible, Robin began mentally collating the information he'd gathered. He still didn't know why it was happening exactly, beyond it being some result of the changes he'd gone through after his death, but then again, that wasn't really important. He didn't need to know everything about what was going on, he just needed to understand how it worked, he only had to make sure it didn't endanger him, the people he cared about, or subsequently, his plans.

"You can smell changes in people, can't you?" he asked suddenly, remembering a discussion he'd had long ago with her daughter. "Do I smell different now?"

Having expected Nowi's visit and, after meeting Nah, having known he would need to ask this question, Robin had made the opposite preparations to the previous day. Rather than attempting to remove any traces of his liaisons, he'd paid Miriel's lab a courtesy visit directly after meeting the youngest Manakete. Then, from the moment he'd returned to the office, right until an hour later when he'd sent her to the castle, he'd taken full advantage of Olivia's delicious body.

His room had been aerated and he'd cast the same spell on himself twice already. No human would be able to smell anything different about him. Which meant that now was the moment, with his factors controlled and excuses prepared, now was the time to ascertain just what level of threat Nowi's senses presented him with and to manage her danger once and for all.

"Ah, haha! Nope! Not at all!" Her cheerful laughter was a rather anti-climatic response to his careful planning. "You smell just the same as ever! It'd be sad if you didn't! I'd miss it otherwise, I really like your Robin smell!"

She couldn't tell? Her sharp Manakete senses couldn't pick up the aroma of sex that must be lingering thick around him?

"Haha, is that so?" Robin couldn't help but laugh along with her, it seemed too good to be true! What was this? Some blessing from Naga? Was he under some kind of divine protection? It was the best imaginable result, it almost defied belief!

"Ahuh! That's all I can smell from you! It's soooo strong now too, waaaay stronger than anything else."

"All you can smell? What do you mean?" he probed carefully, finally coming to the crux of the issue. "I thought Manaketes could smell, well, emotions and so forth."

Isn't that what Nah had told him?

"Ahehe! Well, sort'a?" Nowi laughed again, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms, putting on a mock lecturing voice as she explained, "That's just what Nah says, but that's only really 'cause she doesn't know better. You can't _smell_ that kinda' stuff, telling if someone's happy isn't like, like sniffing a flower or something."

"Oh?" He was almost entirely sure that _was_ how it worked for Taguel. But then, neither Panne nor Yarne had ever claimed to be able to smell emotions or anything like that, just that had far more acute nose than a normal human.

"it's, uhh, we can just tell? We can sense it, or something?" she offered awkwardly, losing her authoritative tone, "I can smell things too though, I've got a reaaaally good sense of smell, that's why I'm such a good hunter.

"But, but I can't distinguish one from the other, it all gets mixed together. That's why, for you, I can only smell _you_! Because it's too strong, it drowns everything else out. It's waaaay more than it used to be, when I'm around you, all I can smell is Robin!"

Leaning over his desk and steepling his chin in his hands, Robin tried to make sense of Nowi's jumbled, haphazard explanation. It was all too confusing to really understand and too full of guess work to fully trust.

But.

But, it did bring to mind a surprisingly similar conversation he'd had, sitting around a warm moonlight campfire beside the Valmese Oracle, when Tiki had stared entranced at him, her eyes shining wet with yearning as she'd told him about the "Aura" that surrounded him, the similarity he somehow bore to the Hero King himself.

"I see." He nodded as things slowly clicked into place. He couldn't know for sure of course, but it at least seemed logical enough. With the power of a dead God now unlocked within him, his "Aura" had become magnitudes more intense, enough to drown out anything else.

It wasn't too shocking an idea when he really considered it, Tiki had been able to sense Grima's power from across the other side of the world. Even if, as Tharja had said, he held just a reflection of that strength, it wasn't surprising at all that it would be practically smothering in close proximity.

"Then, what about those I'm with? I've been spending quite a bit of time with Olivia lately, for example. Does that affect how you, er, how you _sense_ her?"

"Uhhuh!" Nowi's head bobbed rapidly up and down, "I really like it! I can smell you on Olivia, or Lucina, or Tharja-"

Robin's fist clenched.

"Or Chrom, or Nah, or Sumia and, and everyone else!"

He relaxed.

"It's really warm and nice and… And, not as overwhelming as it was being with you, so, so it wasn't scary at all," she added, giving a rather whimsical smile, "Hehe, it's a really musky smell, and a bit dusty, like old books and, and it always makes me really happy."

Leaning back with an easy laugh, Robin finally felt the tension coiled in his stomach flow out of him, "Well, that's good then! I'm glad." He still didn't have the full picture of what was going on, but he had enough details to prepare himself, that was enough.

Watching as the tactician drifted away in thought, Nowi's eyes shot wide, realising the questions he'd been hammering her with were finally over. Hopping quickly from her seat, she danced around his desk, reaching out and tugging impatiently on his sleeve.

"Hey, hey Robin," she pouted chewing on her lip and squirming in place as he turned to her -the heat in her core burning even hotter under his kind gaze- "Just talking is _boring_! C'mon! Lets, ahh, I w-wanna do it again!"

Looking down at the way she was tugging imploringly on his sleeve, Robin restrained his pleased reaction.

' _Perfect.'_

This was the other reason he'd wanted to speak to her again so soon. The danger he'd feared from her wasn't only present in the sharp Manakete senses she possessed, but rather, in her impulsive, reckless behaviour.

It was a difficult thought, but one he'd accepted ever since the moment he'd realised the need to seduce her… And, it was true, even if he hadn't in the end.

Nowi didn't have a malicious bone in her body, but she had very clearly enjoyed sleeping with him and it was only a matter of time before she showed that in public, whether accidently or not. Beyond ruining all his plans, it would also destroy her relationship with the other Shepherds, Nah and Donnel especially.

He would have to teach her- to curb her wild actions and train her to become truly _his_ woman, the kind of woman he needed.

When he didn't respond, Nowi tugged imploringly on his sleeve once again, "Y-You said, I couldn't ask if anyone else was around." She pointed out.

He nodded. Of course, that had been the very first rule he'd given her when they'd talked yesterday. While he loved her boisterous nature, the absolute last thing he needed was for her to jump on his lap in-front of Lucina, or to ask for sex when someone else was around to hear them.

"An-And, you said we couldn't do it anymore, if I was with another man."

Again, he nodded, urging her on. That had been his second stipulation, that she would need to decide her future for herself- he'd told her he had no intentions of getting in the way of her relationship with Donnel, that he would only be with her until she got together with the young farmer… And of course, in doing so, he'd ensured that he would remain her only source of relief, that she would stay at his side.

"But, Robin! There's no-one else here, right now and I've been a good girl, I don't want anyone else, I just… I just wanna be with you, again," she finished finally, frustration and arousal both acting to push the blunt words out, "So, c'mon!"

"Well, I don't mind," he answered slowly, reaching out and placing his hand atop her head, threading his fingers slowly through her lime-green hair as he dragged the words out, stretching her impatience to its limits, "But, what's with this? Didn't I teach you to ask for it properly yesterday? You know the best way to get what you want is to ask politely."

Chewing on her lip, Nowi dropped her gaze, her face burning bright in shame as she shifted anxiously on the spot, clearly recalling her actions from the day before. Raising her head instinctively into his touch, her fingers gripped tighter to his cloak, but she didn't speak.

Laughing gently, Robin rolled his hand down to her chin, carefully raising her eyes up to meet his once more, "Come now, what's wrong? You were asking so obediently yesterday."

"I-I… It's different!" she whined, amethyst eyes shining bright with frustration as she squirmed against his warmth, her legs rubbing even hotter together, "You only, only made me ask afterwards, after we'd done it a bunch! Uaaah, Robin… It was, it was easier yesterday. You'd already… Already came inside me a whole lot, it was, I felt really warm! My whole body was all tingly and happy."

Of course. He'd waited patiently until she was fully drowning in pleasure and satisfaction before he'd redefined the parameters for their relationship, how things would be between them from now on. But, what mattered, what she was surely remembering right now was that she'd agreed. Regardless of the situation, she'd gone along with his whims at the time, giving in to his control and accepting his commands. And, in doing so, she'd felt better than ever. With his touch, his cock, the seed he'd left inside her- he'd brought her to highs she hadn't even been able to imagine and left her mewling under his touch.

That was why, now, even as she frowned up at his continued resistance, the usually impulsive Nowi remained passively static, making no move to either leave or take control herself.

The seeds had been thoroughly sown, it was vital, now that she'd come to him with a clear head, that his instructions were reinforced.

"So, you're feeling shy now?" he scolded softly, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle over her cheek, drawing her an inch closer and dropping his voice to a whisper, "Nowi… My cute little Dragoness. Come now, there's nothing at all to be embarrassed about, it's just us here, just _me and you_. You don't need your pride, not with me. After all, didn't you say you wanted to be with me? That you wanted to be my woman?"

Swallowing heavily, a powerful shudder ran through the smaller Manakete. No matter her embarrassment, she couldn't deny the urge she felt, the spark from deep within the depths of her soul, ignited by his words, at being acknowledged by him- at being _his_. It felt right in ways that she couldn't even begin to understand. It was what she wanted. What she needed.

Breathing out a shaky moan, she finally nodded, her head bouncing slowly up and down as she leant greedily into his touch.

Smiling encouragingly toward her, Robin slid his hand toward the side of her face, running his thumb lightly across the top of her ear, remembering just how sensitive the draconic appendages had proven to be in his experimentation the previous day.

"Ua-Ah!"

She didn't disappoint. Jolting ramrod still, Nowi flushed an even brighter red the moment his finger brushed across her ridged ear. Tilting her head up toward him as he reached out with his other hand, repeating the motion on the other side, her eyes drifted shut and arms fell limply back to her side, "Oha-ahnnnn." Shivering under his touch, the stunned Manakete gave a low moan as he began gently stroking his thumbs back and forth.

"Hnnhaaa, annaa… Y-Yeah, I, I want to be with you," seeing her purring under his caresses, with her lips pursed open and face the picture of contentment, Robin couldn't help but feel his heart melt. Nowi wasn't a woman with many reservations to begin with, but watching as her final hesitations slowly collapsed, she looked absolutely adorable, "I really like you, I really, really like being with you. Nuaa, I-I want to be yours."

"That's perfect, because I feel the same way," he assured her quietly, leaning forward for a second and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, grinning as she yelped in response, "I love being with you, I enjoy all the time we spend together, you feel incredible, I've been wanting to touch you again ever since, I've been waiting for you all day."

She whimpered happily at the praise and he knew that even if his words weren't quite true for him, they were true for her.

"So, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, is there? You're my woman. So, throw away your pride. You don't need it, not with me. All you need to worry about is _this_ , just… Me. And you."

Letting his words hang in the air, he released her, trailing his fingers lightly across her cheeks as he leant back in his seat, folding his arms and awaiting her decision.

"Ah-hanaaaaa."

This was it. Just like Lissa, just like Olivia and the others, whatever happened next would be up to her, it would be her choice, freely made. Yesterday had set things in motion, but right now, this was the key moment. For her to return to him, for her to ask for him, would solidify the tone of their relationship forever.

Watching as her violet eyes cracked open once more, arousal and affection warring against pride and embarrassment within, Robin already knew what she would say. In some manner, some primeval instinct, at the very base of his soul, he had no doubt. She was a Manakete. She'd waited a thousand years to give this answer.

"Ha-haaa."

Shaking her head clear and steadying her breathing, the decision took only a few moments. Ultimately, Nowi was an impulsive woman, she knew what she wanted, that alone was enough.

"I-I want to feel good again," she moaned wantonly, lust thick in her voice as her hands fumbled quickly with the clasps to her belts, flinging them open and hooking her fingers under her tight pink pants, shaking her hips with a lascivious wiggle as she forced them past her boots, dropping them to the ground and kicking them away as she turned her eyes desperately up toward to the tactician, "Pleeeaase, Robin, nhhgaa, I want you to make me feel good again."

She'd left her panties behind, just as he'd instructed.

Staring at the girl now standing before him, her small, elfin body outlined by her usual form-fitting cloak and wearing only her top and boots, Robin felt his throat going dry and for a moment, he could do nothing but drink in the sight. Her cheerfully innocent face was staring at him with eyes aching for his touch, _'Naga.'_ her adorable blush was burning brighter with each time her eyes flicked excitedly down to his crotch. Her cute, wind-tossed hair was shaking back and forth as she squirmed in place, her bare pussy openly on display for him.

Nowi was nothing at all like any of the other girls he'd been with, nothing like any of the girls he'd ever pictured himself with… But, as his cock strained hard against his pants, and as his instincts blazed in fiery anticipation, Robin couldn't possibly deny that she had an appeal all to herself.

"You're not going to fight it anymore?" He asked, gently pushing apart the last remnants of her crumbling resistance.

"N-No," tossing her head from side to side, Nowi slid her hands around behind her, leaning back and spreading her feet another few centimetres apart, clearly showing the sheen of desire, already coating her thighs, "I-I'll be a good girl, I'll be yours, whatever you want, I just, just want… Please…"

She swallowed heavily and, as their hearts began to beat together, in perfect unison, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor between his legs- her fingers tugging this time at his pants, quickly pulling his erection free and into her soft grip.

"R-Robin… Please, fuck me."

Of course, it wasn't enough to just ask. They both knew that.

Wrapping her small hands tentatively around the base of his shaft, Nowi shuffled forward, right up against his chair, opening her lips as wide as possible and carefully took the tip of his cock into her mouth, gently suckling on it. Just as he'd taught her.

"A-Ahhh," Robin gasped, leaning forward with a deep sigh as the Manakete's soft tongue flicked teasingly against his most sensitive area, his hands moving automatically to the back of her head, easing her forward and threading his fingers through her hair, "Very well done. T-That's how it should be, Nowi."

His cock looked huge between her little hands, too thick for her to even wrap her fingers completely around as she began sliding them up and down his length, building herself into a slow rhythm, "Aumaaa." Equally, with her small mouth unable to fully take in his glans, she instead alternated between kissing and sucking around his crown.

"Ah-haaa," her movements were a little clumsy, but, as she bobbed her lips faster, up and down over the head of his cock, the same enthusiasm Nowi put into everything quickly shone through, more than making up the difference. Her tongue flicked across the underside of his shaft and her hands pumped harder along his length, holding him with a strength belied by her thin arms, each eager motion sending ripples of pleasure through his core, "Mmhhhm."

Somehow, there was a certain level of attraction in receiving such an earnestly amateur blowjob and it occurred to him that this wasn't something he'd experienced for a long time now, not since he'd trained Lissa so many years back. Lucina and Tharja, due to the princess's natural ability and Tharja's obsessive observations, had learned all his weaknesses very quickly and Miriel had some prior experience with her husband, it was only with Olivia and now, with Nowi, that he got to experience the awkward charm of such innocent attention.

Relaxing into her ministrations as her confidence built, Robin rolled his own hands back down the side of her head, stroking his thumbs along the length of her adorably pointed ears once more.

"A-AHM!" the gasp she gave out, breathed directly into his cock, was more than enough incentive for him to continue, "MMmaaaaa!"

Teasing his fingers along the ridged underside, he quickly took control once more, matching the speed of his strokes to her own, dragging his thumbs right to the tip with each time she filled her mouth with his glans.

Losing herself in the sensations -the feeling of her mouth filled with him, of being surrounded by his presence, of having her sensitive areas so gently teased- Nowi fell rapidly into his rhythm, sucking and swallowing him in time with his movements, kissing and lapping whenever he withdrew.

' _Good,'_ Robin smiled warmly, watching as the younger Manakete's body gave in to the pleasure, her hips shaking back and forth in the air as she mewled wantonly into his cock, _'You're doing well Nowi.'_

This was important. He needed this to be ingrained into her. This dynamic -her kneeling between his legs, lips pursed tight around his shaft and body shivering with jolts of ecstasy- was what their relationship would be. He needed her to understand that. He wanted her to enjoy it. He was teaching her to delight in submitting herself to him, that was the true purpose for all of this, to train her, to train her body, until she associated _asking_ for his affection (rather than attempting to take it) with the bliss she was currently losing herself in.

Nowi, just like Olivia, had been lonely for a very long time and just like Olivia, she had ached to be wanted. She wanted to be spoiled, to be showered in love. And, that was exactly what Robin intended to do. This game, denying her for so long, then rewarding her by letting her suckle his cock, this was only the first step. He would repeat this lesson, grant her this pleasure, as many times as needed, as much as she could handle, until she had become exactly the woman she wanted to be.

Moaning softly to her as she teased her tongue clumsily across the underside of his cock, Robin savoured the warm feelings spreading through his heart at that thought, because that, more than anything else, was the crux of everything. This _was_ what Nowi wanted. He knew that for certain, he'd been very, very careful with that point. He adored Nowi, he had for almost as long as he'd known her and he knew, no matter how ruthless his actions had become, he could never bear to hurt her. If she'd resisted, or shown any signs of being unhappy, he would have stopped. If submitting to him wasn't what she'd wanted, then he would have found another way.

Instead, however, it seemed their instincts overlapped perfectly. Just as he knew she belonged to him, she knew that she was his. Somehow, in some unspoken way, they both knew that it had always been so, that it would always be so, as a Manakete, her soul had been branded with his name since before they'd ever met.

' _Now,'_ judging by the rising desperation he could feel from her, she was getting close. He could feel the pressure building impatiently within him too. Time to finish this, _'Cum for me!'_

Dragging his hands solidly, right to the end of her pointed appendages, he took the very tips of her ears between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them lightly as he rolled them within his grip.

"A-AhNGH!" squealing in shock, Nowi ripped her mouth from his cock, bending over and curling into herself, her legs squeezed tight together as a sudden electric jolt speared through her, "GYIAAAAH!"

Wrapping her hands tight around herself, the young Dragon-Girl convulsed in place, eyes glazing over as a sudden incredible orgasm rocked through her, blasting all reason and all other thoughts far from her mind.

"Perfect," Robin groaned, releasing her and relaxing back in satisfaction. With only her enthusiasm, she wasn't yet good enough to get him off, but, even that suited him perfectly, that was only more reason for her to seek more lessons from him, "Very well done Nowi. Ahh, my little Dragoness, that was fantastic."

Panting weakly as she recovered from her peak, she couldn't answer. So, he simply reached out, taking her hand and carefully pulling her up to him, wrapping his hands behind her and kneading the delightfully soft flesh of her small, round ass as he collected her into his lap, until she was sitting on his legs, his shaft still standing imperiously before her, reaching right to her stomach.

"And now…" he whispered, leaning down and kissing gently along her shoulder as he undid her top, throwing it to the floor and moving his hands to her small chest, running his thumbs in soft circles over her pert nipples, "Go ahead, claim your reward."

Relaxing automatically into his gentle caress, it was another minute before the fog cleared in her mind and the light shone again in Nowi's eyes, "Ah-Hhaaaa." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the tactician hungrily into a sloppy kiss, as she rose herself up, grinding her dripping entrance fully along the length of his cock.

"Mmmaa! R-Robin! Robin…" she breathed, her entire face lighting up as she finally reached the top of his shaft, feeling her lips being spread wide open by his glans as she settled atop him, "I-I love you, Robin!"

"Yeah, I love you too." He assured her, whispering the same half-truth he'd said so many times now as he moved his hands to her waist, steadying her as she opened herself up around him.

"Nn! Nnn! Nnn!" Nowi mewed, clenching her eyes shut and dropping her hips down, shaking and moaning as she felt her walls spread almost impossibly far apart, wrapped tight around his thick length as sank down, further and further, slowly taking inch after wondrous inch deep inside her, "AuuuuNNNN!"

Fingers digging hard into her soft ass, Robin was soon left gasping by the selfsame pleasure- the feeling he suddenly realised he'd already missed of the Manakete's tiny body spreading around him, her pussy paradoxically tight and yielding at the same time, "Nagaaaaaa!" He groaned aloud, leaning back with a violent shudder as he forcefully relinquished control, eyes wide with wonder as he watched more and more of his cock disappearing into her constricted tunnel, pushing back her deepest walls and filling her beyond any reason.

Even with her tongue hanging out and hands clutched painfully tight around his neck, Nowi's determination held true. Not pausing for a moment, she continually forced herself down, screaming both louder and longer as her pussy pulsed vice-tight around his thick shaft, knowing somewhere back in the depths of her soul that she couldn't possibly stop, not until his length was filling her just the same as it had the previous day, just the same as she'd dreamed about ever since.

"AHhhUAAAA!"

And eventually, crying aloud, with one final shake of her hips, finally, agonisingly, wonderfully, her hips met his and his cock was sheathed fully inside her once more.

"Ahhaaah. Go-Gods! Naga!" Robin groaned, unashamedly calling out to her patron deity, his hips bucking automatically off the chair and lifting the stunned girl several centimetres into the air, "So hot a-and tight…"

Being fully sheathed inside her, feeling the glowing heat of the Manakete's pussy squeezed tight around his entire shaft, it was an almost unfairly good feeling, addicting in all kinds of dangerous ways. And, of course,

"A-NuuuAHhaaa! hhaaaa! Ro-Robin!"

It was even more so for her.

Flushed bright red, with her eyes dazed and mouth hanging wide open, Nowi had moved her hands to his shoulders, clinging to him tight enough to draw blood as her entire body writhed with pleasure, "Nnaaa," she whined weakly, only just barely managing to hold onto her sanity, "It, it feels, ev-even deeper, li-like this… Being, being on-ontop."

"Yeah," he soothed, resisting the urge to take control and force her over the peak she was clearly forcing back. This was her reward, so, for now, he would let her take the lead, "Just take your time, are you able to move?"

"I-I…" clenching her eyes shut, a moment passed before she eventually nodded, shuffling around in his lap until she was resting her weight on her knees, then slowly pushed herself up, grinding his cock back against the walls of her pussy as she rose several inches into the air, "I c-can."

Robin slid his hands back to the smooth curve of her hips, steadying her as she steeled herself, for one final moment.

"UhhAIYAAA!"

Suddenly driving herself down, Nowi slammed the tactician's thick shaft back into her, screaming aloud as her innermost walls were instantly carved open once more, as the very depths of her body submitted to his strength.

Her world exploded into a dizzying array of colours, her eyes rolling back in her head and tongue lolling wantonly from her mouth as she came, "NUAAAH!" But, still, her determination held true. With her mind seared of all rational thought, she acted on pure instinct, a desperate primeval instinct to please him, to wring the cum from Robin's body and feel it flooding her womb. Digging her knees deeper into the chair, she pushed herself even higher up his length, dragging her tight, round ass almost halfway up his cock before slamming it back down into her, burying her face into his chest as she screamed his name.

"W-Woah!" Robin gasped, taking pleasantly by surprise by the little Manakete's sudden aggression, "D-Damn, th-that's, Nowi! Ah! Th-That's good!"

Her hands slipped from his shoulders and he caught them in his own, entwining their fingers together and squeezing them in a show of support as she continued her desperate rampage. Leaning over him, her head nestled fully into him as her small, round hips bounced frantically up and down over his cock, the minutes passed like seconds as the horny Manakete continuously drove as much of his length into her as she could take. Shaking, gasping and moaning, with her eyes rolled back in her head and mind fogged with little but thoughts of him, she was long since lost to the ecstasy.

"R-Robin! Nhaaa, I-I'm, I'M!" her words were only just audible over the lewd sounds of their hips slapping wet together, "I'm going crazy! Uhaaaa, I, I ca-can't! I ca-GNHAAAA!"

Cutting off her words as another orgasm ripped through her, Nowi curled deeper against him, her fingers clenched tight around his, but even so, she still couldn't stop. Drowning in his presence and lacking even the basest control over her instincts, her pace rose even faster, body trembling as she fucked him with everything she had, her pussy pulsing tighter and tighter around his cock even as her walls spread easily against his power.

"GAhha, Now-Nowi!" gasping her name and clenching his teeth against the incredible pleasure, the tactician was thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. She was attacking him with far more force than he'd dared to use against the virgin dragon the previous day, and -as he felt her walls again pulse fully around his length, as if her entire body was dedicated to milking him- his own peak was not long off coming, "Na-Naga! I'm, gonna, cum!"

Unused to relinquishing control and, with his mind seared white by the incredible bliss surging fast through him, Robin didn't even think to stop himself as his hips bucked frantically up into hers, suddenly slamming his shaft hard into the depths of the smaller girl's scorching hot tunnel, "UnGHHAAAA!" Rearing back and loosing a guttural roar, he drove her completely from the seat, lifting her several inches into the air.

"AiiYYAAAAAAH!" head lolling back as her feet kicked out into the empty air, Nowi's entire body finally seized up, unable to move or think as she felt his grow even thicker inside her, opening her up even further as his thick seed suddenly erupted, rocketing hard against her walls and instantly filling her to the brim, "YHAA-hhaaaauuuuaaaaa."

"GhnAUUGH!" holding himself in place, above the chair, with his cock fully buried inside the smaller Manakete, Robin clenched his eyes shut as he felt his release finally surging through him, his balls squeezing in almost painful ecstasy as load after load of cum sprayed into the previously innocent girl, "GHhahaaaaauuuu."

She slumped back down into his chest, head falling limply against him as her mind flittering on the edge of consciousness as her body shook, twitching and shivering from the lingering aftershocks of her countless orgasms, "Hu-uhaaaahh."

He dropped slowly back down to his seat, acting almost entirely on instinct as he released her hands, wrapping his fingers around the small of her back and cradling her against him, "Ha-hhaaaaaa."

A few minutes passed slowly between them after that, vision clearing and thoughts slowly returning to focus as they lay, warm and comfortable against each other. It was a gentle, loving scene, and after such an intense session, there was no doubt they were both fully satisfied.

But… Of course, Nowi was a Manakete. Even if her mind wouldn't be able to handle it just yet, her body still held far more stamina than a normal human's. While mentally drained, she was far from physically spent and, feeling his cock still nestled thick and hard within her, she couldn't possibly resist the new urges burning within her soul.

With his cum flooding her womb and dripping down between their legs, her mating instincts had already been thoroughly sated. That wasn't what drove her on now, instead, all that was left, as Nowi turned to him, her eyes upturned and lips pursed in desire, was a deep, abiding lust, "M-More?" she implored quietly, leaving no doubt to her supplication. Her instincts were satisfied and the effect of his presence on her had long been lifted, but still her body ached for his touch, yearning to be given completely over to him in a way she didn't fully understand.

And of course, blazing hot with unstable draconic instincts himself, Robin wasn't about to let it finish with just one round. Not with his instincts commanding him to take control, to return upon her the full force of the frenzy she'd let loose upon him.

"Mmm," he nodded with a delighted smirk. It was too much for her just yet, but the potential Nowi held as a lover, as someone who could keep up with him, was incredible, "We're just getting started!"

* * *

"Au-NnnGH! Ro-Roooobin!" lying spread out atop the tactician's desk, with her legs in the air and ankles held tight in his grip, Nowi cried out as another orgasm seared through her, screaming his name as her back arched off the wooden surface and her hips bucked hungrily against him. "ROBIN!"

Driving himself forwards as her body suddenly jolted upward, Robin didn't slow down for even a moment. Standing right on the verge of his own release, he threw his head back, thrusting wildly forward and groaning aloud, "H-Hnngaaaaa!" Too close to even consider anything else, he slammed his cock roughly into her tight pussy, spreading the narrow entrance wide around his cock again and again.

"A-Auuuu!" without anything to hold onto and unable to do anything in this position but (eagerly) surrender her body to him, Nowi's hands gripped to her head as she threw it from side to side, thrashing in pleasure. She could tell he was almost there, could tell she was about to get what she wanted, "Cum! Robin, please! I-I want, nngh! I want to fe-feel it!"

Already well past his limits, Robin could only smirk. She certainly was a cheeky one.

"GNA-!" acting on a sudden impulse, he abruptly pulled out! Dragging his cock roughly from her heated depths, he thrust it forwards, between her legs, crossing them over, tight around his shaft, right as the pressure within him finally burst! "AUUGHHHHAAA!"

Jet after jet of salty cum shot out, splashing warm over the delighted Manakete and easily coating her smaller body, leaving thick ropes of cum plastered across her bare skin, all the way from her navel right across her face.

"Ahhmmm!" Nowi moaned, shivering happily on his desk, closing her eyes and basking in the sensation of being stained with his seed, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ann! Ngghh! I-It feels, feels too good!"

Recalling their time together the previous day, Robin recalled that Nowi had seemed to prefer being taken from behind, on her hands and knees, having found it more natural, more in line with her instincts most likely.

With the young Manakete currently bent over his chair, head down and ass raised up, screaming aloud with all her might as he drove hard into her, it certainly seemed to still be holding true today, "Auhh! Robin! I love it! AhAIYAAA!" pushing back against him and shaking her hips wildly against his every thrust, the same certainly seemed true today.

Spurred on by her cries, with his fingers wrapped tight around her deliciously smooth waist, Robin was fucking her even harder than ever, standing legs spread behind her and slamming his cock roughly into her heated depths, forcing her face deeper into the cushion and sending the thick loads he'd already dumped inside her splashing across the floor.

"I-I'm cumming, cu-cumming!"

Nowi was peaking fast and hard, her pussy still wrapping vice like around his length- even with all their combined juices within and even with her walls still yielding easily to his cock. Her mind was well past reason and her technique was non-existent, but, with the way she was hungrily slamming herself against him, greedily accepting every inch of his shaft into her tiny body…

"G-Gods! Nowi!"

…It still took only about ten minutes for her to wring another hot load of cum from the venerable tactician.

"GnHHAAAAA!"

Roaring in delight, Robin hilted himself one final time within her, a violent shudder running from his spine to his balls as his release erupted once more, spraying thick through her tight tunnel, again, flooding her womb with his seed, the overfill instantly crashing down between their legs.

"Ughaaaaaa."

"Hnnaaaaaa… Th-that was, sooo good Robin."

* * *

"Mmmaphaaaa!"  
"Mhh-mmmphh!"

Their lips crashed heavily together, tongues dancing against the other and bodies rocking hungrily back and forth as they each moaned lustily into the other's mouth.

Holding tight to Nowi's ass, standing tall as he carried her aloft, with her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock buried deep within her, Robin was taking full advantage in the difference in their height. Able to lift the light Manakete without a strain, he took complete control, slamming his entire length mercilessly into her, spreading her tight walls around his length as fast and hard as he could, using her whole body as little more than a sleeve for his pleasure.

For her part, squeezing even tighter around him and breaking their kiss to scream his name like a prayer as she came around his cock, Nowi wasn't raising any objection.

"GN-Nghhhh!"

It wasn't a position Robin had ever tried before but, as he felt his peak rushing uncontrollably through him once more, it was one he was already planning to experiment with again.

"Hggaaa!" driving his shaft up one final time, he sheathed himself fully within her, holding her clenched tight around him as the pressure finally erupted once more, ropes of thick cum spraying violently across her soaked walls, sloshing wet against the many previous load,. "HHa-huhaaaaa."

Panting for breath, with her eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out, Nowi still leaned instinctively up towards him, pressing her lips eagerly against his once more, kissing with an instinctive hunger as both their thoughts drifted away in the haze of pleasure.

* * *

It was almost two hours after she'd arrived that Nowi's willpower finally gave out.

"I-I hhaaa… I can't take anymore," she admitted weakly, lying slumped against him, cradled safely in the tactician's arms as they sat seated again in the same chair they'd begun. Still wearing her cloak, boots and gloves, Nowi's lithe body was an absolute mess, her hair splayed in all directions, her eyes dazed and her entire body -front and back- sticky with sweat and cum, "It, it's… Too much…"

And yet, despite her words, Robin could easily see the strength still lingering in her small body, even as her eyes fluttered closed and her head lolled against his chest, _'Mental exhaustion.'_ it was hardly surprising, spurred on by her enthusiasm, he'd barely held back at all. Despite her having been a virgin just the previous day, he'd wound up fucking her with a strength he usually saved for Lucina… And, perhaps even more surprising than that, despite the countless orgasm's ripping through her, she'd still lasted through seven consecutive rounds, almost as many as the Exalted Princess herself.

"You did well Nowi, very well," he praised her genuinely, laying a soft kiss on her forehead and gently stroking her hair as he withdrew his cock from her, lifting her comfortably into his lap, "You were amazing, incredible even."

"Ahhehe," she giggled quietly, sliding up his and pressing her lips lightly against his in response, "It felt really, _really_ good! I had a lott'a fun."

"Why don't you come around again tomorrow, I've got some time before lunch. I'll teach you some more things."

"Mmmm, I'd… I'd really like that," she yawned, pulling her legs up to her chest and curling into a ball, snuggling contentedly and soon drifting peacefully into sleep. "…Love you…"

' _Ah.'_

It was those final, half mumbled words that brought Robin back from his own happy daze.

' _She said the same earlier too.'_

Taking pains not to jostle her as he slipped his cloak from his shoulders, wrapping it around her, Robin looked down in concern at her sleeping form, gently stroking her hair as he let that thought run uneasily through his head.

He had noticed Nowi had been acting far more affectionate with him than before, ever since sleeping with her the previous day. Nothing officially had changed between them, but of course, forming a sexual relationship, especially her first, had changed things immensely for the young Manakete.

So, now she loved him? Or she thought she did at least?

It was convenient, of course, it made things far simpler between them… Yet, heart clenching with apprehension, Robin couldn't bring himself to care about that for even a second. Far more than it was convenient, it was worrying. Nowi, despite her tough exterior and happy demeanour was surprisingly fragile, more than almost any of the other Shepherds. If she felt that way about him, he would have to take incredible pains to care for her, to ensure he didn't hurt her.

' _She can't love me, not really.'_

She hadn't before yesterday, they'd shared a close friendship but nothing more than that.

' _Can she?'_

Hardly an expert himself, Robin wasn't sure if it was possible to fall in love with someone by opening up so much to them, by sharing yourself so utterly with them like Nowi had with him. But, what he did know was that it was very possible to project those same feelings, to get swept up in a new experience and mistake excitement for affection.

There was no denying Nowi's innocent streak, most likely she'd spent most of her adult life believing sex was something shared between two people in love. And now, she was suddenly sharing a physical intimacy with someone she'd always been very close to, someone she already held a great deal of affection for. Given that, was it really so surprising that her feelings would intensify to the point where she might believe she'd fallen in love with him? That perhaps, she'd always been in love with him?

Looking down at the woman sleeping so happily in his lap, Robin breathed out a low sigh.

Then again, maybe she really did love him? It wasn't so hard to believe, she'd always been very fond of him, perhaps as their relationship had evolved, so too had her feelings for him.

' _It doesn't matter,'_ he decided, shaking the thought away a moment later, _'It doesn't change anything.'_

His answer was the same either way. Whether she truly loved him or not was academic, all that mattered was that she _believed_ she did. And, that he adored her in turn.

He cared deeply for Nowi, far too deeply to ever hurt her. So, no matter what reality of her feelings was, he would respond to them all the same, he would accept her love and treat her so well, make her so happy, that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Go ahead and love me." He whispered, smiling warmly down at the slumbering Dragoness. "I promise, I'll take care of you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew! Quite a ride huh? But I managed to squeeze Nowi, Nah, Severa, Noire and Lucina all into one chapter! I got a lot of requests to see more of Nowi since she didn't get all that much in her own chapter, so hopefully this helps with that! And hey, I even managed to have some fun with her size, pretty happy all things considered!

I'll say again, like I said in the opening authors note, don't take the terrible things Noire talks about from her past at face value, she's guessing here, she doesn't know the full details and neither does Severa. There'll be more details about it later on, but ultimately, it's not going to be any kind of huge twist or anything. I'm just saying this because I don't want anyone worried about us going into some uncomfortably dark territory here.

Other than that! Some quick notes from me:

First off, and most hopefully most exciting! I'm running a Holiday Contest! This was meant to be a Christmas contest funnily enough, but then, this chapter was meant to be out mid-Dec, so, it's now a New Years contest.

It's very simple, I'll be doing a single draw on the 5th of Jan 2017, and randomly select a name from a list of all my supporters on (P)atreon, with the winner getting an absolutely free commission. Each tier of support gets 1 ticket (ie. $1 gets 1 chance, $5 gets 2 chances, etc) so even if you only want to chip in the lowest amount, you've still got a really good chance to win.

The commission itself must be of reasonable size and nothing too crazy on content (ie. I don't mind stepping outside my usual tastes, I'll do femdom, futa, gangbangs, whatever tickles your fancy, but I'm not gonna write scat and I'll be loath to write MC-cucking for example) but other than that, it's free game. It doesn't have to be from Fire Emblem and it doesn't have to be porn, if you think the world just needs more lovely sappy Yu/Naoto drabbles or whatever else, then go wild!

Link: www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

As always, sorry about the brackets, it's an incredibly frustrating filter.

Again, the draw will be closing on the 5th of Jan, so the (P)atreon donations will obviously be done up-front for that. And, of course, if I'm unable to get in touch with the winner, or they don't want anything, I'll re-draw instead!

Should be fun!

In other news, there's a new poll available in my profile (and unfortunately one that's a bit of a shame about the choices being randomised). It's actually a poll I've already run for donors already and their feedback has been highly prized, but it's also something I'm interested in getting a wider level of feedback on too. It's looking at the NTR/Cheating aspects of this story, so it's fairly integral to the whole thing, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

And finally, I've actually received some amazing help from a dedicated reader, SlipSpace2, recently, who's not just offered to, but has actually gone ahead and begun editing this story for grammar/spelling errors, something I know it sorely needs in parts. The first two chapters have already been completed and will be uploaded over the next few days and hopefully the rest will follow shortly!

Next up: Panne! And then something completely different, perhaps a road trip is in order!?

I'll wrap up finally with some very quick comments for some of the guest reviewers:

\- I have a very specific plan for Morgan in this story. She's a major character and Robin's aim to protect her, even from himself, is vital to his character. The fear of endangering her was, after-all, the only light he was able to cling to, to retain his sanity in his darkest moment.

\- I try my very best to update faster, I spent an ungodly amount of my freetime on this story. I literally left my Christmas trip early to finish this because I hadn't gotten it done in time, I've barely slept since the 26th and I've been awake for the last 18 hours editing this to finally have it done.

\- Haha, Kellam just being around secretly seeing everything going on would be hilarious! But unfortunately, I've got a completely different plan for him. Something you'll see in the next chapter actually!

\- I really want Robin to finally come clean to Lucina, I know we all do, but that's going to be literally the pivotal scene for the entire story. It's a little ways off yet. I absolutely understand that what he's doing is unsustainable, he knows that too. He's like the father that won't tell his family he's dying of cancer, because he's so desperate to just keep her happy for one day longer, even knowing it can't last… Robin is absolutely making bad choices here, that's a big part of what I'm showing. He didn't want to tell her after he learned the truth because he feared she'd feel forced to accept it, so right now he's planning to cure himself and then come clean… But, can you really cure your own instincts? Even he knows it's a pipe dream.

\- Cherche, as with all the other Shepherds, will absolutely be involved! She's a little ways off though.

\- I want Tiki too! I adore Tiki! She's an endgame character though, not quite a final boss, but someone holding many of the later mysteries still to unravel.


	14. Panne – A Woman of Pride and Instincts

**Panne – A Woman of Pride and Instincts**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally another update! About damn time, enough with the commissions already, eh? I'll keep the A/N short this time since I'm posting this literally minutes before I head out the door to work!

* * *

 _Proud, noble, and driven by instincts humans can't possibly understand, while still being equally unable to experience the wonderful effect he had on Manakete's, Panne was in many ways, the perfect person to understand exactly what Robin was going through._

* * *

Frowning in consternation, Miriel caught herself looking to the clock at the far end of workshop for the third time in the last hour.

' _This is thoroughly illogical.'_ She concluded immediately, putting aside her research notes with a sigh and turning her attention towards her own status.

It wasn't as if she wasn't familiar with feeling restless, or with waiting for a work-day to be over. No matter how dedicated a scientist she was, she was still human.

Only, she reminded herself, the reason it was illogical was because there was no clear reason she _should_ be feeling restless. She wasn't tired- she'd slept adequately the previous night, and it was still only early afternoon, more than three hours before her median finishing time. Nor was the answer something as simple as hunger, the meal she'd taken for lunch had been simple, but fully sufficient for her needs.

In conclusion: There was no reason she could think of for her to want to go home so early in the day.

' _Ah…'_

She paused, taking a moment to re-evaluate that thought. Taking a moment for consideration, she discovered the problem, her hypothesis had been flawed from the outset. She didn't want to go _home_. Thoughts of her house elicited only the same comforting response as normal.

Rather, she realised, she was feeling restless because she didn't want to go home, _'I see. Then, I want to see him. I want to be with Robin again.'_

She frowned, again, folding her hands under her impressive bust. That didn't make sense either. She'd seen Robin, and had sex with him in-fact, just a few days ago. There was no doubt she would see him again soon, so she had no concerns about his well-being, and she was neither in love with him, nor married to him, so there was no reason to be missing him, especially not this soon.

For the sake of being thorough, she doubled checked her findings; Her breathing was slightly elevated, her face was moderately flushed and her heartbeat appeared to have risen slightly ever since she'd begun thinking about him.

"Oh!" she didn't have any reason to believe she had contracted an illness, so Miriel could only conclude that simply thinking about the Shepherd's Tactician was causing her to experience the early stages of arousal! "Then, I'm feeling… Horny?"

How interesting! She couldn't help but smile! This was novel indeed!

Despite her initial, primarily emotional, resistance to her husband's suggestion that she partake in infidelity, she had always believed that the experience would be the key to many new discoveries. Her very first night with Robin had proven her belief correct, but, even better, it seemed that her acceptance was still bearing fruit now, even when they were separated.

"Incredible." To think she would become aroused without any external stimulus at all, now that she'd identified it, she could clearly recognise a powerful yearning for his touch, to feel him pinning her down and ravaging her body once more; She'd never experienced anything like this, it reminded her of a rather vulgar term she'd heard from Sully once, "I wonder, does this mean I've become _cockthirsty_?"

She'd never imagined herself as a -to use the Redheaded Knight's words- _depraved slut_ , just the thought of it was exciting!

Of course, she loved Henry and assuredly enjoyed their time together. But, so far during their marriage, she'd only ever sought sex as the logical necessity for maintaining the harmony of their relationship. It was pleasant, in the same way good food was pleasant, but it was also a distraction, so she'd made sure they kept it to a regular, monthly schedule, enough so that she was sure the two of them would by physically satisfied, but not so much as to get in the way of her work.

But now, now she was craving sex enough to want to put her work aside! Humming in delight at the sheer novelty of the idea, Miriel cheerfully examined this new phenomenon. "Are these feelings just the excitement of trying something new? Is it a part of the illicit thrill of adultery? Ah, or perhaps it's simpler indeed, is this just a reaction to Robin's superior ability?"

As an assured scientist, she was never one for sentimentality and thus she had no delusions about the fact that she vastly preferred being _fucked_ by Robin than any of the times she'd spent engaged in marital lovemaking.

She'd recognised the Tactician's physical dominance instantly, and while her memory was still a little fuzzy with the finer details, she distinctly remembered how pleasantly surprised she'd been to estimate Robin as being at least twice as long as the man she'd married, as well as much thicker. After that, it had only been a short time before she'd been forced to also acknowledge his equally impressive endurance when, rather than flagging after one (or sometimes two) rounds, both times they'd been together, Robin had maintained absolute dominance over her body again and again, until long after she'd lost track.

But, what had truly impressed her and, what stuck in her mind now, was just how quickly he had taken the lead in his office. Despite being a virgin, with only a single book and an afternoon of cramming on his side, he'd acted with absolute confidence and pleasured her, even subdued her, in ways she'd never previously imagined. That fact spoke of an almost fighting potential within him, one that outstripped anything Henry could offer, even aside from his ( _comparative_ , she reminded herself) physical deficiencies.

And, "Ahhmm," it was a difference between them that left her breath running even faster at just the thought.

Coming back from her momentary introspection, Miriel realised that just those recollections had been enough to quell her unease; she now knew exactly what she wanted.

"But then, perhaps this time, restraint would be best."

Even so, despite her fast budding arousal, Miriel was an eminently prudent woman. She knew if she was to be with Robin, the first thing she would have to do was to go home and inform her husband of her intentions to spend the night (and the morning, if she could manage it) with the Tactician.

That was obvious. No matter their unique circumstances, nor her own admitted emotional naiveite, she was easily smart enough to understand that maintaining a healthy relationship, like what she had with Henry, would require trust and honesty. She had already made a minor slip up with Robin already -when she'd visited to report her conclusions from their night together- and she had no wish to repeat that mistake. After all, she reminded herself, this _wasn't_ an illicit affair, but a simple arrangement; she had agreed to share another man's bed, not out of a secret lust, but out of earnest love for her husband.

Unfortunately, acknowledging that only compounded her issues, "It's too soon."

It had, after all, only been a few days since she'd originally slept with Robin. In all the time she'd been married, she'd _always_ kept their coupling to a strict schedule and she'd never once left work early to have sex. She was planning on breaking both those patterns at the same time.

Miriel frowned, again, turning the situation around in her head once more.

Henry, obviously, found pleasure of a sort in the pain of his wife being stolen. She understood that, but to make such a drastic change, so soon? Was that really okay? Wouldn't it just cause him to worry? She was inexperienced enough in such things, she didn't wish to accidently push him too far, and she certainly didn't want to actually hurt him.

Chewing on her lip, her eyes glanced at the clock once more, as another idea rose, almost tauntingly, in the back of her mind.

"I'm not due home for another few hours…"

It would hardly be as pleasant as to have the whole night with him, but, if she left now, she could meet Robin and get cleaned up before she was due home.

It was a difficult idea, it clearly went against what she knew was right for her marriage. But, on the other hand, in her current state, it wasn't as if she was going to be able to get any productive work done, even if she did remain here. And anyway, if she took the time to go seek out Henry, just to inform him, there was no guarantee that Robin would even still be in his office by the time she arrived- she had absolutely no intentions of trying to sneak around the Palace after all.

Miriel briefly considered seeking relief from her husband instead, but it was dismissed almost as quickly as it rose. Compromising on her satisfaction like that would only leave her frustrated. And, strangely, lately when she thought about it, she found herself with almost an aversion to the idea- but, that was something to examine later.

She hummed, twisting this way and that as she dithered, "I shouldn't…"

A healthy relationship like hers was built on a foundation of trust and honesty, she knew that. But then, if being honest would hurt the man she loved, then wasn't it prudent to prioritise discretion instead? Shouldn't she be trusted to make such decisions?

* * *

Bent over Robin's desk, with both hands clenched tight around her mouth and her pussy squeezing just as hard around his cock, Miriel was fighting with all her strength to keep from screaming aloud.

Being still only the late afternoon, the sounds of people tromping around below them in the barracks downstairs could be clearly heard, and the scientist's body trembled with exhilaration as much as apprehension with every footstep that echoed out around them.

It wouldn't have been so terrifying, it might have even been exciting, if only– if only he'd used the soundproofing wards he'd mentioned the previous time!

It was illogical, beyond illogical and downright insane! The rational part of her mind screamed, far off in the distance. He fully understood her need for discretion, he had even been the one to suggest as much… So why hadn't he taken the time to silence the room before throwing her across his desk!? And, even worse, why hadn't she objected? Why had she been so happy not to wait!? No matter how she looked at the situation, it didn't make any sense, and yet, that did nothing to change the way she shook her hips hungrily back against his powerful thrusts.

It was ridiculous how she was acting! And, she would have been furious about it, if only she wasn't currently far too busy cumming her brains out, "MghhMMMM!" Her walls squeezed tight around his cock as her body lost control once more and again, she only just barely managed to stifle her screams in response. Unfortunately, for Miriel's sense of dignity, as it was, her reason had been dropped to the floor alongside her panties, and the Shepherd's smartest woman was currently little more than a lust-addled, drooling wreck.

Keeping her modest dress hiked up over her bare waist and holding firmly to her wide hips, Robin didn't pause, even as her entire body clenched up under him. Slamming his full length, hard, into her once more, the force of his thrust pushed her up to the tips of her toes, dragging her large breasts almost painfully across the wooden surface as he spread her tight passage wide around him, driving himself all the way to the deepest, most sensitive areas of her pussy.

"MmghGHH-NNGHH!"

Miriel thrashed wildly in response, her body arching into the arc and her world spinning in place as she crashed violently through another peak, before she'd even had a chance to recover. He was always like this, it seemed to her, always so merciless in how he pleasured her, holding her down and bringing her forcefully through highs she'd never imagined. Despite knowing fully that she was fast becoming addicted to these feelings, it was impossible to resist, she knew her body had already begun automatically surrendering to his.

For his part, Robin had already cum inside her twice already. Rather than tiring however, he seemed to become stronger and rougher with each time he unloaded within her, the strength behind his thrusts had risen higher than ever as he forced her onto the balls of her feet, hammering her relentlessly into the hard wooden desk. A distant part, still scientific, part of her wondered if she was developing a taste for being dominated so thoroughly, the discomfort of Robin's rough handling, rather than turning her off, was mixing with the same incredible pleasure his every touch seemed to alight inside her, sparking shocks of intense, painful bliss through her, until she was sure it was all more than she could possibly take.

He felt even bigger and thicker than she'd remembered, and each time she felt his length pushing her walls wide around him, each time he drove himself into areas of her pussy only he had ever touched, her head spun and more sultry moans escaped her lips.

From the sheer force of his thrusts and how readily her body was accepting him, Miriel was sure Robin must have already completely re-moulded her pussy in his shape. She doubted she'd even be able to properly feel her husband anymore. Strangely, just thinking about that gave her an almost unsettling disquiet. By now, Miriel was long past any reason, but the instincts that remained rejected the very idea of another man now touching her, exactly the same as they had when this arrangement had first been suggested to her- as if the positions had been reversed and she had already become Robin's, as if it would be him she was cheating on.

"AAhmhhh, R-Robin!" of course, right now, she couldn't care less. Her mind was focussed on only one thing, "Gods! I-I love it! Fuck me! Nghh, fuck me, like this forever!"

Her voice, slipping out accidently from between her fingers, was only just muffled enough not to carry, but, she couldn't bring herself to care about even that. Finally pushed beyond the last of her limits, her restraint had gone and any traces of her usual, methodical persona was thoroughly lost.

Grunting aloud in answer to her cries, Robin's hands clenched even tighter around her trim waist, pulling her hips harshly toward him and driving his cock recklessly into her, feeling it swell even thicker, pulsing wildly against her innermost walls as another peak of his own roared through him.

"AhnnaaaAH-" Miriel was given almost no warning as Robin suddenly slammed himself forward, burying the full length of his shaft within her in a single, incredible thrust- his cock ramming into the deepest region of her pussy with such brutal force that she was pushed completely onto his desk, leaving her feet dangling in the air, several inches off the ground and her entire body locked up in a searing bliss as she felt him suddenly (finally) explode within her again, "HhaYYAAAA!"

Her entire tunnel was stretched painfully tight around him and her body was held partially aloft, practically impaled on his shaft as jet after jet of hot, thick cum suddenly thundered through her, the reverberations of his release crashing against her most sensitive areas blasted away any hope of thought and her entire body was bathed once more in a dizzying warmth.

Completely lost to their shared desire- with her eyes completely glazed over, glasses askew and hat hanging limply from her head, Miriel threw her head back, shuddering with delight and completely uncaring of the consequences as she screamed with all her might!

"YNNAHAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Looking at the mage slumped limp across his desk -with her robe hiked over her round hips and his seed running thick down her toned, white legs- Robin couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

His desires had gotten slightly out of hand, he'd been a lot rougher than he'd expected, almost as much as he sometimes was with Lucina, but, in the end, he'd succeeded marvellously. In only three loads, he'd made the usually stoic, serious Miriel scream in unhinged delight. He'd gotten her so worked up she'd neither acknowledged, nor cared about the other Shepherd's passing in and out of the building just a few metres below them.

It had all been a game, of course. He was staking his very life and everything he had on his ability to keep his actions a secret, that wasn't something he'd ever risk on some whim, no matter how much fun it had been to try break her resolve. In truth, he'd had the silencing wards active since his beloved fiancé had come around to bring him lunch, maintaining the magic that powered them took up such little of his magic these days that he simply hadn't bothered to take them down.

"Ooonnnngg." She gave a low groan as he slowly withdrew his shaft, selling it -still hard- atop her ass cheeks.

"Miriel," he spoke gently, running his fingertips lightly along her hips in a gentle caress as she gave signs of having come back down to reality, "Next time you come see me, I want you to wear a dress instead. Okay?"

He had a reason for asking, of course, one beyond simply satisfying his own desire to see such a stunning woman wearing something aside from her unflattering robes for a change. Miriel was, above all else, an eminently practical person, someone who considered it only natural that her work clothes would also double as a standard, everyday outfit, to the point where she'd shamelessly worn those same bland robes even for their very first time together.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, no-one else would notice anything different, or think it worth commenting on, but, for her to go out of her way to change, for someone like her to walk all the way across town dressed up specifically for only one, secret, purpose… Not even she would be able to remain unaffected by that.

"And, leave your panties behind." He added with a smirk, after a moment's thought to savour that image.

 _That_ request, on the other hand, was entirely for his own preference. It was starting to become something of a trend between his partners too, Lucina had done so at his prompting ever since Valm, but now, of all his women, Tharja was the only one who still routinely wore underwear around him, and even then, she'd made it clear that was only because they both enjoyed the feeling of him shredding her clothes from her body. It was an incredible change to how things had been barely a few months ago and, despite the pangs of guilt he still sometimes felt, the thought of Lissa and Lucina, two of Ylisse's Royal Princesses, both walking through the palace halls with his seed running hidden down their legs, was not a thought that ever bored him.

Miriel moaned something akin to acknowledgement (although he had no doubt he'd have to repeat the instructions again later) and Robin brought himself back down to earth, taking a moment to consider the situation while she recovered.

' _This is a lot sooner than I expected.'_

Not just in regards to her coming to see him again, but in every aspect of her visit.

She was here in the middle of the afternoon, long before he could possibly believe someone like Miriel would have finished her work for the day.

And, even if he did assume that something could have happened at her lab, she'd specifically mentioned only having a few hours to spend with him, because she needed to be home at her usual time.

That wasn't like Miriel at all. When she did something she did it thoroughly and with full examination of its every aspect, she was _never_ the type to haphazardly try fit something into her schedule. If she'd planned to be with him, she would have set aside an entire evening with this, an evening that wouldn't clash with anything else she needed to do.

Which meant, that this was an impulsive decision. Not only had she set aside her work for this, but she'd come without telling Henry, she'd intended to keep this from him.

All well within his expectations, of course… But, far, far sooner than he'd ever imagined. This was only their third time together, he'd anticipated her trying to trick him into a scheduled routine first, he'd expected to have to tease her out of that idea. He never would have guessed that Miriel, of all people, would fall to pleasure _this_ quickly.

It was something of an ego boost. But he did try to temper his reaction, no matter how pleasing that thought was, he knew he should remain wary. It was just like with Olivia and Nowi, things had escalated far past what he'd planned for, far sooner than he'd ever guessed.

' _I'll keep her at a distance for now then,'_ he concluded, mentally going through the next part of his plan for her as he ran his fingers tenderly across the small of her back, _'If she's going this far, this fast. I have to give her a chance to come to me, even if I pull away.'_

Then, of course, there would be no doubt in her mind that it had been all her choice. Every step she made to take things beyond the agreement she'd made with her husband would be entirely of her own decision.

He smirked, his soul crackling happily at the thought, suddenly excited. If things between them had come this far so soon, then what would play out with Miriel from here? No matter what, he was sure it would be very well worth seeing.

But first…

Stepping forward again, Robin took another firm hold of the still dazed scientists' hips.

…He still hadn't taken tried tight ass of hers all afternoon, it was long past time he remedied that.

"Ohhaa? R-Robin?"

* * *

 **Themis – Ducal Manor.**

"Lissa, my darling," Maribelle began hesitantly, looking away from her friend as she rose from her seat to collect up the tea-set spread out before them, "I must say, while it is always a delight to have you in my home. I cannot help but notice, you, you seem rather distressed today?"

She'd noticed something was rather off about her friend almost immediately after she'd arrived, but it was something she'd restrained herself from asking about until right this very moment, when she'd suddenly been spurred into action after the bell had been rung and they'd been informed that the carriage to take the Princess back to the palace had arrived. Of course, she couldn't help but worry for her dearest friend…but, because Lissa _was_ her dearest friend, she'd tried to keep from prying. She was married now, after-all, Maribelle had reminded herself.

Unfortunately, no matter how she'd tried to edge around the topic, Lissa hadn't said a word and so, from the fear of suddenly having her friend walk out the door with matters unresolved, Maribelle had finally thrown her decorum out the window.

"Oh, ahh, I'm sorry Maribelle, was it that obvious?" Lissa sighed, looking guilty, "It's just, well you know, it's everything that's going on with Lon'qu, you know?"

"Of course dear," the Noblewoman's eyes shifted to her parasol, hanging in the far end of the room, "Shall I have a talk with that man myself?"

"No, no, I just… I've just got a lot on my mind I guess?" Shifting slightly in her seat, Maribelle raised an eyebrow as her friend's face turned a light shade of pink and she began twisting her wedding ring around her finger, "About, well, about him and… And, some… some other stuff."

That wasn't particularly helpful.

"I see. Then, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ahh…"

Lissa's eyes shifted away. Clearly she had something on her mind. Something very specific. Maribelle's heart soared with relief, the only thing more distressing than seeing her friend upset, was the fear of not being able to do anything about it.

"Lissa, my dear, please. Tell me?"

"I ah… N-No, I…"

Breathing out a sigh, Maribelle bent down, taking the Princess's hands in her own and pulling her to her feet, leading her slowly to the middle of the room, "There's no cause to be embarrassed," she promised, running her thumbs soothingly across the other woman's palms, "If there's anything you wish for me to do, you have only to say."

Lissa swallowed hard.

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest and her face suddenly burning a bright red, she could barely manage to even maintain eye contact with her friend right now. She'd been thinking about it ever since they'd been alone together, but, standing so close together like this, with Maribelle's hands holding her own, it was impossible for her not to recall the dream she'd had, barely a few days ago. It was impossible for her not to think about all the feelings that had been building up within her these last few weeks.

' _I always thought, if I was ever going to be with a girl, it would be you.'_

It was strange really. For all her life, she'd never seriously entertained the idea, it had always just been some vague thought she'd never taken too seriously.

She'd known Maribelle for almost all her life, but when she was a kid, her first love had been Frederick. Then, when she'd grown up, she'd had her first time with Robin, her first almost everything really. She'd had sex with him more times than she could count over the years, and then she'd finally fallen in love with Lon'qu. There'd been three men in her heart and over the many years, she'd never really put much thought sharing those same experiences with a woman, but, she'd always thought somewhere distantly, in the back of her mind, that if she ever did, it would be with Maribelle.

But it hadn't been.

Far from anything she could possibly have expected, the first woman to touch her, the first woman she touched back, the first woman she had sex with, was Tharja. She didn't regret it at all. Just as she'd admitted to herself in her dream, she'd enjoyed every moment she'd spent sharing pleasure with the Dark Mage and the Tactician. It hadn't been like anything she'd ever felt before, she didn't even have words to describe what she felt, feeling Tharja wrapped tight around her, while Robin plundered both their bodies in turn.

Especially now, especially standing here, she could clearly recall the words she'd spoken in her dream, _'I wanted, at least, to make sure that your first time… That is was with me.'_ She didn't know if she'd ever have the courage to say them in reality, but they were true just the same.

Lissa had never kissed a girl, Tharja had refused her, she only wanted to kiss Robin. But, she knew there would be other women. She didn't know how she knew, perhaps it was just a strange quirk of having submitted herself to him so thoroughly, like she never had all their years together before, somehow, it just seemed obvious, natural, a man who'd conquered them both so thoroughly wouldn't stop there- there was no reason to, especially not when neither of them wanted him to. And, Lissa also knew that she wasn't that earnest. She wouldn't save herself for Maribelle in the vain hope that she, a married noblewoman, would somehow end up in bed with the two of them. And, even if she tried, sharing him like that, having sex with other women felt _incredible_ , she didn't have Tharja's self-control.

So, before that happened, she wanted to, at least, give Maribelle her first kiss with a woman.  
And, selfishly, she wanted to take Maribelle's first in return.

She'd never seriously considered it all her life, but after her first taste of sapphism, she now couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was wrong, it was terrible, it was completely unfair…

"O-Okay, close your eyes for a second."

"My… Close my eyes? Are you going to surprise me?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest too loud for her to answer, but after a moment, Maribelle did just as she'd asked.

"And, and… open your mouth, no, not fully, just, yeah, just a little bit…"

It was crazy, it was immoral, it was… _'Ah'_ …looking at the innocent, gentle expression on Maribelle's face, it was impossible to resist. Releasing the noblewoman's hands, she reached up, brushing a thumb tenderly across her friend's cheek, drawing out a shallow gasp as she leant in, linking her arms around the other woman's neck and pulling her close as their lips finally connected.

"Ahmmnnnnn…"  
"Eh-HMmaa!?"

She was soft! So soft! Lissa's heart fluttered in delight, it felt wonderful! _'Gods!'_ it was so different from kissing Robin, her lips were gentler and her mouth parted to Lissa's automatically, instinctively relinquishing control where he would have claimed it.

Easing Maribelle's lips open with her own, Lissa pulled her even tighter against her, moaning softly into her mouth as she entwined their tongues and deepend the embrace.

"Mmmmmm."  
"Ah-Mmmmm"

The kiss lasted only a minute before they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Ah-Ahh, wh-haahhaa, ah!?" stumbling backwards as Lissa released her arms around her, Maribelle stared in shock, "L-Lissa, I… B-But, but we can't! You're, you're married! I'm married."

"Yup! I know!" Forcing her face into an innocent smile wasn't as difficult as she'd expected, the pleasant joy swirling through her was too wonderful to deny, "Haha, sorry! Sorry! I was just teasing, it didn't mean anything! I've just always wanted to try that!"

Swallowing heavily, eyes wide and jaw hanging open, the Noblewoman couldn't respond.

"Ahh, I really surprised you, didn't I? Hehe, that really was selfish of me wasn't it?" Forcing a laugh, she skipped across the room, grabbing her belongings and making for the door, "I hope you're not mad? I'll, I'll make it up to you next time!"

Unable to play it off as a game for another moment, and feeling far too aroused to pretend nothing had happened, Lissa slipped out the door, walking in almost a daze through the Ducal Manor until she finally threw herself into the waiting carriage, slumping into her seat and breathing out a low, ragged sigh.

…

And, still standing in place, staring in shock at where her friend had so suddenly disappeared, Maribelle raised her fingers hesitantly to her lips, pressing them against where the two of them had been connected as she breathed out a shaky gasp, "Th-That's, that's not fair…"

* * *

 **That Evening – The Royal Bedroom.**

"He _kissed_ you?"

"Yes!" Cordelia gushed, holding a hand over her chest as she spun in circles on the spot, the brief explanation she'd intended to give rapidly getting away from her, "Gods, Sumia! It was incredible! He just suddenly, ahh, he just grabbed me, and held me right against the wall! I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know what to… He was just so, so _manly_! I never would have expected anything like that from him, of all people!"

Sagging against the wall with a dizzy sigh, as if re-enacting the moment, Cordelia's face burned a happy crimson as she pictured the image, she'd been itching to talk about this for days now! Of course, she hadn't intended to say anything, she had too much pride to just kiss-and-tell like a giggling schoolgirl… But, Sumia had noticed her acting strangely and she's gotten a little caught up in her thoughts, and surely it was okay to tell her best friend!

"He was so passionate! It was like he couldn't resist, it felt like something straight out of one of a Thornstein novel, it was electrifying!"

While it had been a shock at the time, after having some time to think about it, as well as to unintentionally embellish some of the details in her head as she replayed it over and over through her mind, Cordelia had found herself rather relishing her surprising first kiss.

For as long as she could remember, she'd always thought she liked men like (how she envisioned) Chrom; someone kind and sweet, who would always be romantic and gentle with the woman he loved, letting her take the lead and do things at her own pace. But recently, after having her thoughts return so often to those few moments she'd spent held tight in Robin's arms, she was starting to think that perhaps she could see the appeal of a more aggressive, slightly forceful lover; someone who knew what he wanted and took it without reservation- someone the exact opposite of her.

" _He_ kissed _you_?" the Queen repeated in a dull deadpan, not even slightly swept up in the red-head's romantic exaggerations, " _Robin_ kissed you?"

"Er…" crashing back down to Earth with an awkward laugh, Cordelia belatedly remembered just why she hadn't meant to say anything to Sumia. Her friend's support of Robin and Lucina as a couple wasn't exactly a secret, without even getting into how close she was to young Morgan.

From the stony look she could see on the Queen's face, it seemed clear that the only woman Sumia thought Robin should be kissing was her daughter.

"No, well, it wasn't, it wasn't like that…" she sighed, shaking away the excitement and returning back to her previous explanation, "It didn't _mean_ anything, it was well… it's like I said, I was feeling down and, and feeling unwanted I suppose."

Her heart hurt slightly at the admission. She knew it was the truth, kissing her like that hadn't meant anything to him, it was just his way of shocking her out of the rut she always seemed to find herself in… but, it had meant a lot to her. Building the fantasy of it up in her mind really had been pleasant, she'd had almost surprisingly intense daydreams of being desired so forcefully ever since. He was a dastard for stealing her first kiss so callously, but it was hard to be mad at him when her heart raced leapt excitedly at the thought of it.

"Robin was just being a friend, that was his way of supporting me."

Sumia didn't look convinced.

"Ha… Well, it was certainly unorthodox, but, I did feel a lot better! I even went on a date with Ricken the next day."

That, unfortunately, had been the exact same awkward, frustrating experience she'd been dreading. Still, at least it had made Severa happy, she'd spent most of the date just focussing on remembering the glowing smile her daughter had completely failed to hide. Thankfully, he hadn't tried to kiss her again, she wasn't sure how she would have reacted to that.

She'd always been very careful never to say anything to Sumia about her feelings for the younger _boy_ (or, the lack thereof), she could never bring herself to, Sumia had just always been so happy for her, so happy she had finally found someone for herself. After everything that had happened with Chrom and how she'd acted in the past, Cordelia knew she couldn't possibly bear to let Sumia worry about her anymore, her patheticness had already caused more than enough problems for her oldest friend.

A familiar weight settled in the pit of her stomach at that last thought, her mind returning guiltily to her actions in the lead up to the Royal Wedding, _'Thank Naga for Robin…'_

"You did, with Ricken?" The Queen's gaze softened, and she looked almost out of place for a moment, "You know, it… it doesn't have to be Ricken yo-"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Cordelia, swiftly interrupted, cutting off that thought before it went in a troubling direction, "Before he, er, beforehekissedme… When we were talking, Robin admitted that he's in love with Lucina!"

"H-He did!"

Dreams of cute little Grandchildren were suddenly dancing before the Queen's eyes at that piece of gossip.

"Absolutely! He told me that, h-"

The door to the royal bedroom suddenly blasted open, crashing into the wall with far too much energetic force,

"Mother!" Cynthia laughed, bouncing into the room with just as much enthusiasm, "Aha! Here you are! I was looking all over you, I need some advice!"

* * *

"Er- Cynthia?" Sumia blinked, at the young Pegasus Knight who'd quickly captured the attention of the room, "What's wrong? Weren't you spending time with your father?"

Ever since their discussion a few days ago, Chrom had been taking her through some basic dancing lessons in an effort to help improve her co-ordination.

"We're done already," she announced proudly. And, her father had barely even been limping when they'd wrapped up, so she knew she'd already improved! "That's actually part of why I've been looking for you!"

"Oh?"

Perhaps uncharacteristically, Cynthia paused a moment, not entirely sure how to explain herself. The dancing, was going well, even better than expected, she could already feel her balance improving and she was sure she'd do even better than normal the next time the Pegasus Knight Trainees had a grounded training session.

No, the dancing itself, was fine. Her problem was everything else wrapped up in it. Her problem was that everything that seemed to be going well, or making her happy right now all seemed to stem from one source. After all, the one who'd always looked after her when she'd been injured during training had been Robin. The one who'd asked her father to teach her had been Robin. The one who she always thought of when she was lying on the ground, bloody and bruised, was Robin. And... the man she'd sworn to protect, to save if he was ever in danger, almost before she'd realised what she was saying, had been Robin.

At the time, she'd told herself that was only natural, he'd done so much for her and he was so important to Lucina, even if she couldn't be his Hero, of course she should protect him. But now, more than ever and especially as she felt herself improving, her mind kept coming back to him and it left her emotions feeling more jumbled up than ever.

 _Obviously_ she wasn't in love with him or anything! He was already taken! And he totally wasn't her kind'a guy _at all_. She liked… Well, since she'd never actually been in love, she wasn't really all that sure what kind'a guy she did like. The only man who'd ever set her heart racing was Robin, and since she didn't like him, it was hard to tell. Still! She was sure it would be someone really heroic! …Not that Robin wasn't Heroic, in his own way, she supposed, he had died to save the world after-all, that was pretty big. But it was different. He never said any cool lines and he didn't even have a catchphrase! Who would read a story about someone like that!?

She didn't like feeling so confused about all this, and she didn't know what to think about everything that had happened, so, she thought it was high time she learned about all this sort'a thing! "Yeah, you two, well, you've got that book club you run, right?"

Cordelia blinked, not expecting to have been drawn into the discussion, "Er, yes? Yes, that's right."

Technically, rather than just running the club, they were also the only consistent members; Robin had stopped attending regularly after becoming too busy during the wars and hadn't improved his attendance since, Lissa and Maribelle both only came sporadically, Nah always seemed to complain about their taste in books and few of the other Shepherds had joined in more than once or twice.

That was probably why Sumia's eyes had suddenly lit up at hearing of her daughter's sudden interest in their hobby.

"O-Okay, so then, can you recommend me a book, about, er… about l-love?"

Sumia's eyes were glowing brighter than ever, "Oh! You're looking for a romance novel?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Cynthia blushed in embarrassment but still maintained her determination none the less, "That's only natural, isn't it? Heroes need to know all about love!"

Love, Truth and Justice! Every one of her idols fought for those ideals, what kind of Hero would she hope to be in comparison if she didn't learn about something so fundamental?

"Ooooh!"  
"Ah!"

Listening to her enthusiasm, both veteran members of the book club practically shook with excitement! No matter the reasons, there wasn't anything better than helping guide a new reader into the hobby and romance novels in particular were a (not so) guilty pleasure of both women- it was a shared enjoyment that had spurred their dreams on and kept each of them company through any number of lonely and bitter days before they'd joined the Shepherds.

And so, in short order, Cynthia was practically dragged over to the far side of the royal bedroom, whereupon a previously inauspicious closet was forcefully thrown open and shelves upon shelves of books -of all kinds and styles- were spread out before the young Pegasus Knight's surprised eyes.

The royal library was one thing, but she'd never known her mother had such an avid collection all to herself. Unfortunately, it was a revelation she had only a second to dwell on before a well-worn, grey novella was thrust into her arms.

"Oh! Oh! You've _got_ to read this one! _Galloping into Love_!" the Queen cooed, "Have you heard about it? It's about a Pegasus Knight, just like you, and the Prince she saves on the battlefield!"

"This one, you should try this one too!" Cynthia gushed, interrupting and plopping an equally well-read blue book atop the first, "Ahh, _The Heart's Desire_ , it's about a Knight who falls for her best friend's lover! It's so sad, but then, she com-"

"Hey! Don't spoil it!" Sumia chastised, taking the opportunity to drop a thin black book atop the pile as the two older women giggled to each other, both reaching in for yet another title.

"E-Eh?" Cynthia gaped, as the process quickly repeated, barely able to make out even the title of one book before another was dropped atop it. She could only stare in bewilderment as the explanations quickly began to overlap, never-mind the rampant enthusiasm.

An older looking red book was added, "-one is very exciting! The Prince is so manly!"  
Another blue book, this time with a whole series of bookmarks sticking out, was handed over, "-but she doesn't give in, she knows her Pegasus will be able to recognise her true love!"  
A thick brown book with a gaudy illustration on the front was pushed into her hands, "-commander falls ill unexpectedly, so she's called up to guard the Royal Family."  
Another black book was added atop that, "-actually the Prince in disguise, the entire time!"  
A small green hardback was passed over next, "-a trainee, but in her first battle she winds up saving his life!"

On and on it went, until the trainee Pegasus Knight's arms were stacked high with romance novella and all the most well-worn titles had either been suggested, or practically forced onto her. Then, finally, just as they were both nodding to themselves in satisfaction, Cordelia's eyes were suddenly caught on the lower left corner of the bookshelf, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise as an unexpected title took her attention.

"Oh! You've got _Strategies of Desire_ too?" She laughed, pulling a small white book from the collection, "I really liked this one."

Not matching her enthusiasm this time, Sumia simply shrugged in response, "It was so highly recommended, I had to check it out. I never really got into it though, I didn't even finish it."

"Really? I really enjoyed it! I loved how she wrote the man in this one, it was such a great change from usual. He was brilliant, so smart it was as if he could see through anything!"

The Queen shrugged once more, it was clear where their preferences laid.

Leaning carefully around the pile in her arms, Sumia could see that this one, in stark contrast to the rest of the books she held, seemed to be almost in pristine condition. Was it really so different from the rest? She couldn't help but be curious about that. "What's it about?"

"A Pegasus Knight and a Scholar," her mother explained briefly, "He impresses her commander with some of his suggestions, so he's brought in to help her squad with their strategies on the battlefield."

"He teaches her about tactics, she teaches him about combat, and together they both learn about _love_!" Cordelia swooned, jumping in and finishing with a far more enthusiastic explanation, "It's very torrid though! It almost didn't even get published!"

Cynthia wasn't really sure what that meant and she wasn't particularly convinced either way, "I dunno, a scholar?" she shrugged, "I prefer a more, action-hero kind'a guy!"

Well, she figured that was probably true.

"Exactly!" Sumia agreed, "It's one thing to be ri-"

"Oh come on!" Cordelia insisted, reaching up and simply dropping the book atop the pile before either of them could stop her, "Just give it a chance. You said you wanted to learn all about love, didn't you?"

Well, she could hardly argue that. And, maybe a change of pace from the other books could be good, it might give her a different perspective.

"Now…" her mother's sing-song voice interrupted that thought as she rounded on Cynthia with a wide smile, "Isn't it about time you told us? Why the sudden interest in love? What's happened?"

"It's because Inigo's coming back soon, isn't it?" Cordelia's smile was just as excited as she stepped up on the other side of her, her eyes shining with interest in romantic gossip.

"E-Eh!?"

"Oooh, you're right! Inigo? Hmm, should I invited Olivia around for some tea then?"

"Unless, it's not about Owain is it? He's been back for a few weeks now, did something happen?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Cynthia edged herself backwards a few steps.

"It's not that North-harbour noble's son is it? Prena? You did seem to get on well with him during the last meet."

"Er, ah… Wha? H-Hey!?"

Blushing madly and thoroughly unable to even begin a response, it was quite some time before Cynthia was able to manage a hasty (but heroic) retreat.

* * *

 **The Palace Kitchens.**

"Are you sure you've got everything, Noire, sweetie? You sure baked a lot today."

"Y-Yes, I think so," Noire nodded bashfully, wilting under the warm smiles of what felt like the entire palace kitchen staff as they saw her off, "Th-Thank you again."

"Haw! Haw! Haw! I should be the one saying that!" Baynor, the Head Chef answered, patting his rotund stomach and nodding to a long tray of pies cooling across the main counter, "I should be the one saying that, I think. You're far more useful to have around than half these damn layabouts!"

It was something of an agreement she'd reached with the staff some time ago, in return for helping out around the kitchen, cleaning or baking or whatever else she could handle, they let her use an area of it for her own baking needs.

Truthfully, most of them were just awed to be working alongside one of the famed Shepherds and if she'd simply asked, they would have happily let her use the facilities for free…but, in contrast to her mother's well-furnished room above, she couldn't bear to ever take advantage of someone's generosity like that.

"Now, don't you worry hunnie!" Madame Sylvia pushed her way to the head of the small crowd and clapped the archer on the shoulder, "You're using one of MY recipes this time, there's no man alive that can resist my cooking!"

"That's right, Noire," Matilda, one of the younger kitchen girls added, her face glowing red with enthusiasm, "You've made it perfectly, just feed it to him like that and I know he'll be eating out of your hand in no time!"

"Mhmm! And, I keep saying, you've got to bring him around with you next time!" Sofia, her twin sister, joined in, "I wanna meet this mystery man of yours already!"

"I-It's not! It's not like that!" Noire stammered desperately, blushing a furious scarlet and wishing terribly that she'd never so carelessly admitted her baking was for a man, all those months ago, "I'm, I'm not trying to seduce him!"

As always, her protests fell on deaf ears. And this time, it definitely didn't help that she was baking for Robin again, so soon after her previous offering…. But, after giving him what had become practically Severa's leftovers, she'd felt so guilty she hadn't been able to resist.

"I'm just… He just works s-so hard, I just want to, to look after him."

"For life right?" One of the twins cooed, cradling her hands against her chin with a dazzling smile.  
"So you can cook for him every night?" The other agreed, looking equally charmed by the apparent romance.

"Geez… You always look so damn panicked," Sam, one of the male kitchen hands complained with a sigh, pushing the younger girls away, "Aren't you meant to be a hero? Have some more confidence in yourself."

Noire nodded stiffly, that was exactly the kind of advice Severa (and her mother, in her own roundabout way) was always trying to give her.

"Haw! They're right though, every man dreams of coming home to a beautiful wife and a proper cooked meal!"

"Mhmm! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."  
"You really do have to bring this guy over, I wanna tell this guy off for leading you on for so long! You're too good for that sweetie!"  
"You know, if you make a move soon, you can still be married before the summer ends! We're all coming along, okay?"  
"Hah, just remember what I taught you. Wait till he's started, then tell him you wanna invite him home for dinner. Bring him home, then stuff him so full he'll never wanna leave! *BAM* Hook, line and sinker!"

"U-Uh, Ahh…"

Overwhelmed by their kind support and not-so-subtle insinuations, Noire couldn't build up the courage to try correct their misunderstandings again. So, after bowing gratefully and thanking them for their generosity once more, she meekly shuffled out, away from the comforting warmth of the kitchen and set off- her plans for the night, and tomorrow, dancing excitedly through her head.

* * *

Cynthia's night was not going how she'd hoped.

After somewhat uncharacteristically holding back her curiosity, she'd taken her time bathing herself and cleaning herself before finally slipping into a light nightgown and thrown herself atop her bed, eager to immerse herself in romantic tales and emerge from this night as a (heroic) master of love.

Unfortunately, after barely a few hours, she had a tall pile of discarded tittles heaped up on the floor and an equally large sense of frustrated disappointment. Few of the books had lasted more than a few minutes.

"Uhhaaaaaaa, this sucks…" She whined, flopping onto her back and reaching out over the mattress, letting the latest novel fall limply from her hands, down to where the rest lay. She hadn't even made it past skimming through the opening chapter with this, as soon as she'd seen the setup, that had been enough.

The problem, she was fast realising, was that these books were all written for Ylissean women, and Ylissean women had very specific tastes.

It wasn't that the Heroine involved almost always seemed to be a Pegasus Knight; she was a Pegasus Knight herself! It was a noble and heroic endeavour, perfect for a romantic tale! The fact that it seemed to be viewed in an idealistic light only spoke well about the kind of people Ylisseans looked up!

Nor was it an issue that the Hero always seemed to be the Prince; she'd grown up hearing all kinds of fairy-tales about Princes rescuing or being rescued by Princesses like her, that was just the kind of man she wanted to meet, a great, heroic, Prince!

Unfortunately however, while the stories she'd heard as a child had never gone into great detail about just what kind of man the Prince was, these books were _far_ more detailed and, as she'd soon discovered, after living for so many hundreds of years guided by the benevolent Royal Family, the women of Ylisse had a _very_ specific image in mind.

Which meant, book after book, no matter whether he was in disguise or walking openly, the man in these romance novels was always the same- Tall and ruggedly handsome, with thick blue hair and the brand of Ylisse emblazoned proudly on his body. No matter what name he went by, no matter what situation he found himself in, the man involved was always a splitting image of her Father.

"Urrrgh!" She groaned again, trying to shake that image from her mind. She could understand why her mother would enjoy books like these, but for her…it was a little off putting.

Flopping listlessly onto her stomach, she flicked aimlessly through the now smaller pile stacked up next to her pillow, discarding one book after another, until, "Oh!" she found herself staring down at a certain title, " _Strategies of Desire_? Wasn't this the one the Commander recommended?"

A quick glance across the cover seemed to agree with that- rather than a picture of another muscular, blue-haired Prince, this one depicted a much calmer looking man, one with (thankfully) brown hair and a robe akin the what the mages wore.

"A scholar, huh… Something a little like Robin?"

That _definitely_ wasn't an exciting thought, because she _definitely_ didn't like Robin and he _absolutely_ wasn't the kind of man she was into… But, after surrounding herself with stories of actiony-heroic kind'a guys that reminded her waaaaay too much of her father, she couldn't deny it was an appealing change. And, anyway, the guy on the cover wasn't bad to look at either, although, as she flicked it open, she couldn't help but think that he would have suited the role a little more if he'd had shaggy white hair and a cool, mysterious cloak instead.

A Tactic-Scholar, a _Scholar_ and a Pegasus Knight, after skimming through so many other ideas, that seemed like a very appealing idea! She'd completely forgotten about it, of all the books she'd borrowed it was the one she'd expected to enjoy the least, "Well, can't hurt. The Commander did say I should learn about all kinds of love."

* * *

Finally arriving home again, Noire made certain to lock the apartment door behind her before she slipped into the kitchen, settling her baking into a cool cupboard, ready to be cooked for Robin tomorrow.

' _Robin…'_

Chewing anxiously on her lip, her heart pulsed for a moment at that thought, the sight of the finished pie serving as assurance that she was committed now, that she would definitely be seeing the man tomorrow. The same nervous excitement as ever built within her at that thought, but she shrugged it off as best she could, ignoring the red tinge in her cheeks and the quickness of her breath as she made her way to her room, stripping off her everyday wear and dropping them in a tidy heap on the floor- breathing a pleasant sigh of relief as her massive breasts bounced free into the warm night air, released from the confines of her bra.

"Ah-hhaaa."

Being able to expose herself so openly like this was such a simple joy, one of the advantages of living alone, but it was something she'd never once experienced in all her life until months after the end of the war, when Robin had returned and her mother had, more or less, moved back into the Palace; she would have never dared be so brazen if there was a single chance that anyone else would see her.

Tonight however, she knew there was no risk of that. She'd visited her mother's royal suite after leaving the kitchens and had been told that she would be staying there, just the same as she did most nights, as close to the Tactician as possible. Noire didn't mind, not really, she could still see her mother whenever she wished and being entrusted with what had become essentially her own apartment (especially after she'd changed up the décor) was an incredibly kind gesture.

…And, on nights like this, living alone was really, very convenient…

Heart clenching with a very familiar guilt, Noire slunk quietly from her room.

She always visited Tharja after she'd finished baking something for Robin. Partially because she always cherished the time she was able to spend with her mother and partially because she wanted to leave her some of her creations… But, primarily, because she wanted to make sure she would have some _privacy_.

"Sorry Mother," she whispered as she reached the other woman's room, running her fingers along the doorjamb and confidently undoing the various wards setup around the entrance, the very same wards she'd secretly replaced the previous time she was here, "I'm not the good girl you think I am."

Despite being alone in the house, it was impossible for her not to practically tiptoe across the bedroom as she made her way to her mother's desk, kneeling before it and releasing the magic seals, traps and alarms just as confidently as she had to the ones around the doorway. She absolutely, positively was not meant to be doing this…which, of course, was why she'd never let on that she could. This, and everything else around her feelings for the Tactician, were the only things she'd ever kept secret from the woman. Her heart pounded with guilt as she removed a small key from a hidden compartment on the underside of the desk and used it to unlock the bottom drawer, but still she didn't hesitate in sliding it open, it was the only thing she could do.

Inside, after unhooking one last alarm, Noire lifted out a beautiful wooden box, created from magically polished Maplewood, with burnished gold hinges and lacking even a single speck of dust or wear, it was undoubtedly a treasure. Her breath caught sharply in her throat as she lifted it reverently out and settled it atop the desk, undoing the latches and carefully easing it open.

And then, all at once, all her nervousness and anxiety was settled instantly… How could it not be when she now had Robin's smiling face staring warmly back up at her?

"Ahh…"

No matter how many times she saw it, still it took her breath away each time. Inside the box were pictures of the Shepherd's Tactician, hundreds and hundreds of pictures of him, all stacked into three tidy piles and all with such incredible detail she almost expected them to start moving or talking. Bursting with full and vibrant colour, displaying the man exactly as he looked, they were like no portraits or paintings Noire had ever seen. From the little she'd been able to find out, she'd discovered they'd apparently been created by a very fragile and very expensive device her mother had purchased from Anna.

This was Tharja's secret, one she doubted anyone else in the army knew and one she'd only found out by complete accident several years back, before the march to Plegia. Despite having had entirely pure intentions at the time, Noire had been far too terrified of admitting to snooping around her mother's tent, so she'd never said a word about having discovered the stash and, after her curiosity got the better of her, she'd returned ever since, time and time again, surreptitiously watching the collection getting larger and larger throughout the rest of the war and even afterwards, following his incredible return, right up until it had completely halted a few weeks ago. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that part, her mother seemed just as adoring of Robin as ever, so she couldn't imagine any reason for her to stop, she suspected the _Camera_ had broken, or run out of magic, but she would never dare even dreaming of touching it to check.

Still, she reminded herself as she began flipping through the piles, it wasn't as if she lacked for selection even so. There were countless pictures stacked up before her, all focused solely on the Tactician, images of him in all manner of situations, eating, studying, working, sleeping and even a few taken of him taken somehow in the midst of battle. What she was looking for however…

' _Ah!'_ her heart skipped a beat, _'Found it!'_

…Was one very specific image. Humming gently in satisfaction, she pulled it carefully from the pile and cupped it in her hands, pausing in place just to stare at the usual guiltily familiar sight. Among the collection, it wasn't anything unique, there was a good handful of others with just the same or similar subject matter, but it was the first one Noire had ever seen, and it had been special to her for that reason ever since.

Taken in what she assumed must have been the hot-springs the Shepherds had visited in Chon'sin, Robin was depicted looking lazily back up at her with an uncharacteristically relaxed expression on his face. Standing tall and proud before her, his lean musculature was captured in perfect detail and she could even make out several small scars usually hidden under his clothing as she traced her eyes down his battle-hardened body. Typically covered up in his habitual cloak, it was easy to forget just how toned their Tactician was; without a trace of fat anywhere to be see, he may not have been the most muscular Shepherd, but his frame radiated an assured strength that was no less impressive. It was incredibly rare to see him so open and exposed like this, that fact alone would have caught Noire's attention, however, that wasn't what had made this picture so memorable to her.

' _R-Robin.'_

Instead, that came down to the simple fact that, in this picture, as he gazed out of the picture with the distant hint of a smile, Robin was walking toward the bath with his towel slung over his shoulder… Which allowed Noire to guiltily, lustfully, trace her eyes all the way down his body, especially including the sight of his cock hanging free between his legs, "Ah-hhaaa." Unaroused, it still dangled round and thick, several long inches below his waist, while she had nothing to compare it to and there weren't any pictures showing anything like that, she'd come to understand that when _excited_ , it would even somehow become significantly larger.

A warm thrill ran through her spine. She'd returned to this scene countless times over the years, as well as many other similar ones within Tharja's collection, but it retained a special place in her heart all the same; it was the first time she'd ever seen a naked man.

Breath hitching in her throat, she quickly flattened the picture against her voluptuous chest and fled the room.

* * *

"O-Ooh, oh wow!"

Propping herself up onto her elbows from where she was lying on her stomach, with her face burning bright crimson and an excited heat swirling through her body, Cynthia's eyes were glued tight to the pages before her.

She hadn't been quite sure what to think at first, the plot had been a nice change from what she'd read so far, but she'd quickly found that as far as Tactician's went, she much preferred Robin to the man depicted; the man in the story was quiet and withdrawn in ways she knew Robin would have been confidant and re-assuring. In the end, she'd begun enjoying herself much more as soon as she'd begun replacing some of his dialogue with things she as sure the Shepherd's Grandmaster would be saying in his place- and so, lines like "Elina! Th-That was dangerous!" became " _Cynthia_ , that was incredible! You saved us all!", which, as far as she was concerned, was far more romantic.

Right now, however, Cynthia was just coming up to the half-way point in the book and was suddenly starting to get a very good idea of just what Cordelia had meant when she'd called it "torrid" and said it almost didn't get published.

"Ylisse's Flying Knights, of course, do it just the same as a Pegasus," she read aloud in a scandalised whisper, gaping at the Heroine's proud words as she drank in the description of the woman secluded away from the battlefield, bent over against a tree, with her panties lying around her ankles and her entire body heaving with delight as the Tactician's thick shaft finally claimed her chastity, filling her with his desire. "Wo-Woahh…"

She hadn't been expecting anything like this, the other novels she'd skimmed through had been a little racy, even risqué in parts but this was downright _explicit_. The way her careless moans filled the silent clearing, the feeling of his hands holding firm to her hips, the delight of her walls wrapped tight around his length, the ecstasy of his cock throbbing and pulsing within her... Every action, every thrust, gasp or scream was described so vividly that Cynthia was left mesmerised by the image being painted in her mind.

"Do-Does it… Does it really feel that good?" She wondered, breathing faster as she raised herself off the bed and onto her hands and knees, tentatively mimicking the same pose as the Heroine, placing herself in just the same position. She didn't have any way to tell, no-one had ever touched her anything like what she was reading about, the closest thing was… Pausing as a rush of heat spun through her, she swallowed heavily… The closest thing was the time she'd spent with _Robin_.

Memories of being held tight in the Tactician's arms rose sharply in her mind and she suddenly recalled the excitement she'd felt at being practically naked in-front of him, the sparks of pleasure that had shot through her as his fingers danced across her bare skin, the way she'd so frantically been forced to hold back her moans to keep him from realising the effect he had on her, "Ahh, mmmah."

Spurred on by thoughts of the man her sister loved, Cynthia slipped her right hand down her body and into her panties with a low gasp. Her body shivered heavily and she suddenly realised just how aroused she truly was- her heart was racing, her nipples had become hard nubs and her juices were already pooling thick, right across her thighs.

"OooAHHHM!" A single digit slid tentatively against the heat of her entrance and the instant she made contact her entire body lit up with desire. The last time she'd felt like this Cynthia had focussed mainly on her clit -that had felt the most similar to the shocking pleasure she'd felt run through her when Robin's fingertips had brushed over her breasts- but this time, she took her guidance from the pages before her and the scene still burned in her mind, spreading her pussy lips open before carefully sinking two fingers inside, gasping and panting as she sought out the sensitive areas she'd seen described so vividly.

Body pulsing in delight, her walls squeezed tight and, letting loose a long moan, Cynthia tried to pretend she was feeling herself wrapped around the same hard shaft from her imagination. Having never seen a naked man, she wasn't sure just how big it was meant to be, but, given how tight it felt just squeezing two fingers inside herself, she doubted it could be much larger than that- she didn't know if she could handle anything more than that.

Slowly adjusting to the pleasure, Cynthia began to move, her massive breasts bouncing through the air as she rocked herself in place, gasping aloud as her body trembled and shaking her hips back harder against her fingers in response, excitedly acting out the scene she could see in her mind, "R-Robin… Robin, hhaa, you, you feel so good!"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Lying spread out naked atop her bed, with one hand between her legs and the other holding the picture she'd borrowed aloft, Noire was staring at the image of the Tactician with guilt and lust throbbing through her body in heavy amounts.

"Ro-Robin, hhnng, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so weird!" She knew this was not okay, that she was invading his privacy and treating him as if he was just some object of lust, she couldn't imagine what he would think of her if he found out.

Rolling the tip of her index finger directly over her clit, Noire's hips bucked into the air and she screamed in delight, taking full advantage of the empty apartment as the familiar sparks of pleasure speared through her. She'd done this by herself too, but _Gods_ , it felt so much better when she had the image of Robin to look at it, drinking in his naked form as she revelled in the bliss swirling through her own…it was almost more than she could take.

"Nhgh, Mother, Mother, hha, I'm sorry, I can't help it!" She knew her mother loved him, everyone knew it, she'd even known it in the future when she'd only been a child, it was part of the reason she'd never been too concerned about the identity of her father, because her mother loved Robin, that was all that mattered. She knew she took after her mother a lot but she'd never intended to take after her like this, she'd never _wanted_ to fall in love with the same man she'd adored in her childhood. And, even worse for the sake of the guilt throbbing through Noire's chest, while Tharja didn't spend the night here very often anymore, when she'd used to it would usually be after the end of a long, tiring day, whereupon she would go directly to her room and lock the door after her. The majority of her hexing equipment was kept in the Palace, so knowing about her secret box, it wasn't hard for Noire to guess what she was doing…surely both mother and daughter had pleasured themselves to this very same photo. She doubted Tharja would be as willing to share as she was.

Aching for more, Noire slid her hand further down, shivering in exhilaration as she spread her pussy lips open, before hungrily plunging two fingers into her tunnel. Feeling the digits suddenly scraping along her inner walls, a shock went through her body and it took almost all her willpower to keep from creasing the picture in her other hand as she arched backwards in delight. Breathing his name, Noire's focus shifted entirely to the sight of Robin's cock, marvelling at the thick shaft hanging low from his waist as her walls clamped tight around her. _Naga!_ It was so tight, just like this, no matter how wet she was, she could still barely push both fingers inside, she couldn't imagine how something like _that_ would fit into her… More than that though, she tried to imagine how incredible it would be if he was aroused, to imagine him long and hard and surely stretching her walls wide around him.

"Lu-Lucina… Ahh, hhaa, I'm sorry, I'm, I'm not trying to steal him, I swear!" She knew Robin was going to be with Lucina, she wanted him to be with Lucina at least as much as she wanted him to be with her mother, they worked perfectly together, they were well suited together, they even had a child together! She respected Lucina more than anyone, for years in the future she'd been their guiding light and practically the embodiment of their hope, if anyone deserved to be happy it was her, she would never want to try steal her man, no matter if she loved him.

Bucking her hips a few inches from the bed, Noire's uncharacteristically shameless moans grew even louder as her fingers drove even harder into herself, her quivering legs spreading even wider apart as her mind's eye filled with the thought of the White-Haired Tactician atop her, his arms cradling her neck and her body entirely captive to his pleasure.

"Nnnghhh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, hha, to be like this! I'm sorry," she repeated, again and again, her words coming unsteadily as her arousal coursed higher and higher, "Robin! Nhgh, it's, this is the only way I can stay sane!"

She'd felt like this ever since that day, and it had only become worse since. The more time she spent with him, the more she got to know him and the deeper in love with him she fell, the harder it had become to remind herself that she would be happy for him and Lucina, or him and her mother, or, or him and whoever else he chose. The closer she got to him, the more difficult it became to remember that she would never be with him like that, that she was more than content simply being at his side and that everyone was happier like that.

"Robin… Nhhaa, I- I love you! I love you! I love you!"

This was the only chance she would have to say the words she could never tell him. If she didn't do this, if she didn't release all her romantic energy and all her pent-up desires, there was no way she could possibly face him as his friend tomorrow.

* * *

"Nghha! Ahnnaa! Mmph!"

With the book already pushed aside and her supporting arm having collapsed under her, Cynthia was lying face-down into her mattress, with her panties long since kicked off, her bare ass was hanging in the air, shaking back and forth as her inexperienced fingers pumped frantically into her pussy. Screaming her moans directly into the bedsheets, her entire body trembled and the still unfamiliar pleasure built higher and hotter, beyond what she could possibly control, until all that was left in her world were those feelings and the image of the scene in her mind, the thought of him holding tight to her waist, crying out her name as his shaft filled her, again and again, faster and harder!

"Ah! AH! AHH! R-RooOOOBIN! It's too good, I'm, I'm, IAHYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Robin! I'm, I'm getting close!"

Pushed backwards into her bed, with her hips shaking in place against her fingers and arched a few inches into the air, Noire's focus had shifted up the image once more- now staring, with all her heart, deep into the Tactician's warm eyes, she was blissfully riding out the waves of pleasure crashing through her, keeping her gaze locked only on him as she felt herself finally pushed beyond what she could resist, the bliss growing to a crescendo within her. Even as her eyes glazed over and her world flashed white, still she only saw him.

"Ahh! I-I love you, Robin, I, I love yooOOU! NGHAHHHHNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Lying flipped over onto her back and breathing hard as the lingering feelings slowly ebbed out of her, Cynthia was left feeling more confused than ever. _'I was… I was thinking about Robin…'_ She'd tried not to think about it, or to pass it off when it had happened before, but now, lying clad only in a thin nightgown, with her juices slick all across her thigh and her body still tingling from the ecstasy, this time she couldn't possibly deny that it was Robin, her sister's boyfriend, that she'd been fantasising about.

' _But, but he's going to marry Lucy…'_

She swallowed hard. They'd already done that, everything she'd been reading out, what she'd just been fantasising about, they'd already done it for real. A small spike of jealousy pulsed within her at that thought, mixing with the guilt now hitting her and the pleasure still ebbing from her core, leaving her more confused than ever.

' _I-I don't know what to think… Should I… Should I say something to her?'_

What would she say? She definitely wasn't going to do anything but… but, _fantasising_ about her sister's fiancé was definitely, definitely not Heroic!

Ultimately, Cynthia wasn't one for excess self-reflection, so after another minute of sitting in confusion, she re-focussed on what she could do, right now. Turning over, she wriggled across the bed and picked up the book from where it had been hastily shoved aside, _'I should put this away.'_ Obviously, she needed to be a lot more careful, this book gave rise to dangerous thoughts.

' _Ah,'_ chewing on her lip, she hesitated, _'It… It did feel reaaaaaaally good.'_

She was still shocked by just how good it had felt, being wrapped up in her fantasy like that, better than anything she'd felt before. The only thing that had even been comparable had been the night after Robin had accidently brushed against her bare breasts when giving her a massage, when she'd attempted to mimic his touch and wound up getting lost in an intense desire. This had been even better than that.

Her chest tingled at that memory and, as a small warmth thrummed through her core once more, Cynthia was distantly aware that she was still lying practically naked atop her bedsheets, and that she still hadn't retrieved her panties.

' _I did learn quite a lot,'_ she reasoned, although, none of it had been about love, _'I-I guess, it wouldn't hurt to at least finish it?'_

She wanted to know more about this stuff, she wanted to stop being surprised and bewildered by everything she felt anytime she was around Robin, or anytime she thought of him. It was frustrating, it made her feel like even more of an inexperienced virgin than she was.

And so, with her mind made up, Cynthia pulled herself into a seated position, leaning back against her bedhead, holding the book in one hand and flicking the book open to where she'd left of… And, as she did so, her other hand, still sticky with her juices, drifted slowly down, back between her legs.

The pages were as colourfully descriptive as ever, and before she even knew it, the younger Pegasus Knight was once more drifting off to a welcome fantasy about an overly sensual mission spent in the company of a White-Haired Tactician.

"Ah-hh, mmm."

* * *

"Ohhh, that was… that was wonderful," Noire cooed, relaxing happily back down into the covers as she stared loving up at the picture still held carefully in her right hand, "Sorry for being like this, I… I just always feel so much better when I can see you."

Wrapped up in the warmth of her love and the lingering bliss still pulsing through her, she brought the image down, closing her eyes and laying a soft kiss directly atop where Robin's lips were, just as she had so many times in the past and just as she was sure Tharja must have too.

It was strange being in love with the man her mother was obsessed with, it was stranger too to ache for the man that made her friend so happy. Usually just thinking about it would agonise her with uneasy guilt, leaving her convincing herself, reminding herself, that she would never act on her feelings- that, no matter how deep they ran, she would never let them be more than a private fantasy… But right now, with her eyes closed, her body thrumming happily with delight and thoughts of Robin drifting through her head, right now she could only feel happy.

"Mmmm."

Basking in her thoughts, Noire's pussy throbbed gently from the lingering pleasure and a small spark of desire flared into life once more.

And this time, when she opened her eyes, they sparkled with a touch of mischievousness. And, as she leant towards the picture once more, this time when she laid a kiss upon the Tactician, she'd moved her lips decidedly lower, pressing them futily against the shaft she'd longed to taste.

"Ahh, Robin…" She breathed, her fingers already tracing a course across her thighs, "…You can go another round, can't you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Castle altogether, the object of their affection was wrapped up in thoughts of his own, his gaze travelling idly around the darkened room as his thoughts drifted.

' _It's been some time since I've seen Lissa so insistent.'_ He mused, sparing a warm glance down at the young blonde Princess lying nestled against his left shoulder. Apparently, perfectly comfortable using him as a pillow, her naked body was pressed warm against him, fitting easily into the arm he had draped around her but, her sleeping face at least, was finally looking calm and satisfied once more.

After catching him coming up from a late dinner in the Palace kitchens, Lissa had practically pushed him into Tharja's room.

' _Well, not that she minded much.'_ Robin added with a wry grin, turning to his right where the Dark Mage was lying curled up just as securely against him, her incredible body squished tight around his and a look of equal contentment clear on her face as she purred softly in her sleep.

One gorgeous woman sleeping on his left and another on his right, the only difference between them right now was that while Lissa's clothing had all been eagerly stripped off and strewn throughout the room, Tharja had very obstinately refused to part with the silver bangle wrapped around her upper arm, the gift he'd recently given her along with his promise to grant her a child, both pieces of information she'd very proudly informed the shocked Princess. Robin hadn't exactly expected for anyone else to know about either of those things and, considering the work still to do in his office, this wasn't how he'd planned to spend the night… But, even so, he still couldn't think of a single reason to complain.

Leaning back into the mattress from where they were all currently wrapped up in the Plegian Witch's bed, Robin also couldn't help but smile at the sight of both woman's fingers linked together across his chest, _'They've really become a lot closer since this began between the three of us, huh?'_ He couldn't remember any specific animosity between the two of them before-hand, but it would have been hard to have considered either of them friends. Well, really, it would have been hard to consider anyone but him or Nowi friends with Tharja in the first place.

It was a complete surprise, to be frank. When Tharja had finally convinced him of the terrible role he would be playing in his comrade's lives, he'd been determined that, until he came clean to Lucina, he would keep his actions completely hidden, known only to the two of them. And, while that aspect was still true, he certainly had never intended to bring _Tharja_ and _Lissa_ , of all people, together. It had been almost a spur of the moment decision, an idea that had lodged itself in his mind and captivated him almost beyond what he could resist- he was a Tactician, after all, he liked strategies and he _loved_ bold, audacious schemes.

And now, after seeing how close the two of them had become -to the point where Lissa's excuse for tonight had apparently been that she was spending the night with Tharja-, he couldn't help but wonder… Given her recent disposition to him, what would Olivia think, learning about him with another woman? What about Miriel, given theirs was simply an arrangement? Or Nowi? Just like with Lissa, giving them the full picture would be playing with fire, but-

' _That's not important right now.'_ He scolded himself, cutting off his pointless musing with a frown and casting his thoughts back to the short bursts of explanation he'd managed to get out of the Princess between the gasps and groans of their wild lovemaking, the reason she'd been so upset- Lon'qu was returning to Regna Ferox.

Of course, he would have had to return at some point, he still had his duties there, but Robin hadn't expected it to be anywhere near this soon and, judging from Lissa's clear frustration, obviously she hadn't been pleased to hear it either.

Obviously something was going on up North. But, that wasn't what had left the Tactician lying awake even despite the multiple hours spent sandwiched between the affection of two beauties, whatever was happening in Regna Ferox he'd hear about eventually, either through the Ylissean intelligence network or directly from the Khan's themselves.

Instead, what was on his mind was a far simpler thing, the upcoming Shepherd's gathering; held roughly every month or so, depending on schedules and who was around, it was typically a fairly low-key event, really just an avenue for everyone to stay in touch despite their now completely different lifestyles. Obviously, the Shepherds living in foreign countries like Tiki, Say'ri or Flavia weren't able to attend, but of the rest, everyone made at least some effort. Some, like Robin, Chrom and Lucina, attended every time without fail, others, like Maribelle, who lived a fair distance away, or Sully and Stahl, who were often away on missions, attended when they could, and the rest, those who kept to themselves, turned up depending entirely on their mood.

However, when word got around that Lon'qu was departing for who knows how long once again, then almost everyone in the region would turn up to wish him safe travels. Just the same as they always did whenever a friend left.

Which meant, for the first time in several months, Panne would almost certainly be in attendance.

Chewing on his lip, Robin swallowed heavily. Nowi had been dangerous enough and Nah was still a potentially dangerous outlier, he hadn't counted on seeing Panne for quite some time yet, he'd _hoped_ that he would have everything solved before he'd have to deal with her directly. Following the war, the Taguel woman had taken up residence on the outskirts of the great forest near the Ylissean Castle Town and become almost nomadic, no-one had any doubt that she cared deeply for her comrades, but, with her personality and especially after everything that had happened during the wars, they all understood her desire to keep to herself. She hadn't turned up to Lon'qu's welcome back, knowing he was safe was enough it seemed, but she'd turned up to every single leaving announcement so far and Robin was sure this would be no exception, that she would be there to wish the Swordsman safe travels once again.

' _Gods damn it…'_

The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts swirled. At least after Nowi had explained just what her senses entailed, his worries about the other Manakete's had lessened, but he had absolutely no illusions that the same would be true for their Taguel. After countless operations relying on Panne or Yarne to sniff out enemy positions, he knew just how sharp their noses were.

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of simply trying to find a reason not to attend. Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple. Regardless of how suspicious it would be for him to suddenly avoid one of their gatherings, even if he wasn't there, Panne would still be able to smell his scent clinging to several of the other female Shepherds, his guilt would be assured just as surely. Even the thought of trying to convince all of them not to attend was swiftly quashed, no matter how angry she may be, Lissa couldn't possibly skip the well-wishing for her own husband… if she even tried, the other Shepherds would be liable to just try track her down!

' _And, of course…'_ Robin sighed, sparing a look at the spritely blonde curled up happily against him, _'We just spent the last few hours making it a certainty.'_

If he'd known about it, he could have made plans! He could have kept some distance and avoided sleeping with her until the gathering, but, as it was, he'd already been fully sheathed inside her when she'd finally gasped out an explanation about why she was in such a bad mood!

' _Damn it… Lissa, just when did fucking me become your outlet to frustrations in your marriage?'_

He felt bad the moment he thought that. It wasn't fair to blame her and it didn't even make him feel any better. Being both too focussed on the Princess's assertive desire to pleasure them, neither he, nor Tharja had held anything back, he couldn't even guess how many loads he'd released on or in her, never-mind how many times the Dark Mage's long legs had been wrapped tight around the blonde's head.

And, as a result, now, when Panne arrived to help send Lon'qu off… She would see his wife standing beside him, utterly soaked through with his seed and Tharja's lust.

' _No avoiding it.'_

His heart clenched slightly as he made up his mind, if a danger couldn't be circumvented, it could only be dealt with head on.

No matter what he felt about it, or what his thoughts on the matter were, there was only one thing left to do. He already had a plan, he'd created one long ago, all that was left to do was steel his heart and to seduce another of his companions- for his sake, for Morgan's sake, for Lucina's sake… For the sake of everything he'd done so far and all the wrongs he'd done.

Beneath her harsh exterior, Panne was far kinder than she liked to let on, almost too much so. But, she was also one who respected strength, confidence and the determination to see a task through. That was what he would use, that was how he would make her his.

The night passed slowly from there, with the Tactician's heart racing for several more hours. Whether that was from excitement, fear or guilt, he could no longer tell.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Something felt off, Panne realised, the moment she walked through the door to the Shepherd's barracks.

It was a curious thing, subtle and teasing, drifting on the edge of her subconscious and not something she could immediately identify. Intrigued, she made her way slowly into the building, turning her attention this way and that- everything appeared perfectly in place. On all sides she was being offered the same kind smiles and carefree greetings as usual, no matter that she saw them only rarely these days, still she knew for sure that she always had a place among them, her comrades were as warm and welcoming as ever.

And yet, again, the impression on the edge of her senses tugged at her. In the time she'd spent away, something had changed. Something was different. Mixed feelings swirled within her and she found herself frowning, reflexively narrowing her senses to a superhuman focus and examining her surroundings with an even greater level of clarity.

To her left, coming from the next room, there was the unmistakable dry, rustic smell of Donnel's scent. She guessed him to be a little more than five metres from where she was standing and, judging from the touch of wilderness still lingering around him, thought it likely he'd arrived only earlier this same day, likely after working the fields in the morning.

Ahead of her, standing in the makeshift kitchen, there was Cherche, standing with her hands on her hips and looking just as exasperated as usual as she addressed her husband, Vaike, who was -for some reason- missing his shirt and instead, taking the occasion to flex his muscles.

Quickly turning away, lest she accidently overhear some of that conversation, she focussed instead on another equally familiar scent coming towards her from behind. Smelling of parchment, ink and a Dragon's share of cunning, the confidence given off in Robin's aroma was as soothing as always… _'Ah!'_ She smiled- that wasn't quite right, was it? This smell was a little softer than she'd remembered from the Tactician, and far more feminine, mixed in with a pleasant aroma of lilac soaps and citrus oils.

She turned in place, addressing the approaching woman with a small smile, "Ah, good afternoon Luci-"

"Haha, nope!" Lissa giggled, the cleric's blonde hair bouncing in place as she rocked onto the balls of her feet with a wide grin, apparently finding it very funny to have caught the typically sharp Taguel off guard, "Wrong Princess! Lucy's just outside, with Severa."

"My apologies." Panne answered blankly, blinking in surprise.

Her composure was firmly tested for a moment as she subtly sniffed the air once more, making absolutely sure she hadn't been mistaken, _'What?'_ There was no doubting it. Lissa, Princess of Ylisstol, wife of Lon'qu, was wearing Robin's scent like a cloak.

She couldn't believe it, staring stone-faced at the younger woman, she didn't even have a clue how to react. Certainly, she'd seen Lissa in such a state many times in the past; no matter how well they'd kept it from the rest of the Shepherds , Robin and Lissa's hidden liaisons were no secret to hers, nor had she missed the dates when their scents overlapped each year. But… This was weeks past Emmeryn's memorial and, even more importantly, she hadn't smelled anything like this from either of them for _years_ , not since Lissa's marriage and when Robin had (again, secretly) taken up with Chrom's eldest daughter.

Was it her mistake? She wondered with a wince, of course her memory wasn't great as to be able to remember exactly what they'd smelled so many years ago. But then, why could she smell little more than a wisp of Lon'qu's aroma on the Princess? What possible explanation could there be for a woman to be wearing no sign of her husband beyond her ring, especially when she was almost drowned in the markings of her previous lover?

' _Is something goi-'_

"Oh!" The Taguel's thoughts were cut off as Lissa suddenly bounced on the spot, looking beyond her shoulder with an exclamation, "There's Tharja! I was looking for her, I've gott'a steal one of her recipes!"

Struck by shock and confusion, Panne was left rooted in place, too focussed on the scent coming from the Blonde to manage a reply, she instead turned dumbly on the spot, following Lissa's movements across the barracks as she jumped excitedly into conversation with the Sorceress, _'Her too…'_ Somehow, after smelling the Tactician's scent cloaked thick around the Princess, looking over and finding it swirling just as strong around their Dark Mage was less of a surprise than it should have been.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched the display before her, Panne's confusion only deepened, _'Were they always such good friends?'_ In all her memories she couldn't remember Lissa ever being so friendly with Tharja before but, watching the carefree ease with which Lisa approached the usually sullen Plegian and how confidently she took the mage's hands in her own, letting her fingers dance up and down her beautiful alabaster skin as she attempted to wheedle some information or another from her, there was no doubt to the compatibility between the two women.

Even more strangely though, after observing them silently for a few moments -watching how Tharja's seemed to lean into Lissa's touch rather than pull away from it- Panne realised that not only were they each bathed in Robin's scent, but that, both also wore traces of the other mixed between them. A surprising hint of darkness and danger lay wrapped around the Princess and, if she focussed, an equally out of place streak of sunshine and cheeriness was dancing around the Sorceress.

Turning away from the two and walking in the opposite direction, Panne tried valiantly to make sense of her thoughts. Had something happened? Was something going on? What was she possibly supposed to make of a situation like this? Could….could Robin possibly ha-

' _Ridiculous!'_ She scolded herself, instantly shaking that thought away with an angry frown. _'Since when did I give such credence to idle supposition? If I think about it clearly, it's likely nothing. Lissa has always been clingy and Tharja was never more than a few steps behind Robin. There's no cause for undue supposition.'_

Given the nature of her perceptions, Panne had always been privy to practically all the dealings around the Shepherd's camp, it was part of being a Taguel and never something she'd abused simply for the sake of petty gossip before. Even now, she could distinctly remember being surprised one day during the final Plegian war when Robin and Tharja had practically reeked of each other, realising it was almost certainly a misunderstanding, or one of the Sorceress's games, she hadn't said a word about it then and time had proven her correct, just as she'd suspected, nothing had come of it. Yes, she reminded herself, slowly pushing her doubts aside, the same was surely true now.

"Panne, good afternoon. It is pleasing to see you well."

Unfortunately, just as she'd thought she'd straightened out her thoughts, Miriel walked past, nodding a quick greeting on her way towards the main room.

"Miriel? Yes, yo-" Her words died in her throat.

Passing through the room, the auburn-haired mage's hips swayed from side to side with far more swing than Panne had ever seen from her, but the whole time, she could only stare, mouth agape in shock, frantically checking and re-checking exactly what she was sensing, _'Wh-What… What in Naga's name?'_ Just the same as Lissa, just the same as Tharja, the Shepherd's stoic, unflappable scientist was cloaked thick in the Tactician's scent.

There was no denying it, it was exactly the same for all three women, the same unmistakable smell wrapped around them with such imposing potency, almost to the point of making them seem _marked_.

Standing bewildered in place, staring dumbly at where Miriel had already passed out of sight, the stunned Taguel didn't even notice time passing around her, or the other Shepherd's drifting past and settling themselves around the long meeting table in the central barracks, not until a tiny voice spoke up from her side.

"P-Panne? Are you alright?"

Olivia's familiar pink hair swam into view and, returning to reality, she saw the dancer looking back at her with worry, fidgeting on the spot and her eyes (as ever) not quite able to maintain contact with the Taguel's serious gaze, "M-My apologies." She stammered out for what felt like the hundredth time, swallowing her surprise and falling automatically into step behind the timid woman and taking an open seat beside her.

' _Olivia… Even, even Olivia…'_

Panne didn't hear a single word that Chrom spoke as he rose to his feet and began their meeting, the thoughts crashing loudly through her mind easily drowned out the familiar pleasantries being shared around the table as she sat in place, fists clenched at her side and heart pounding in numb dread. Slowly coming around to a conclusion she struggled to even put into words.

Tharja, given her personality, there could be any number of mundane reasons for her to be wearing the Tactician's heady scent. It would hardly be a surprise to her if she found out that the Plegian had taken to wearing some of Robin's clothes, or that she'd begun sneaking into his bed when he was out of the room at work.

Lissa, equally could be perfectly understandable, within reason. The Princess had always been rather taken with the man and always stuck fairly close to him in general, she could certainly imagine what she was smelling could be the result of a prank of some sort, especially given her apparent friendship with Tharja.

Miriel… Even Miriel, she could possibly believe had been caught up with him as part of some experiment or theory of hers… Robin was unique in many ways, perhaps there's been a reason recently for their scientist to warrant some closer observation?

Even the fact she could smell him on all three of them together seemed to suggest that this was just some strange coincidence, rather than…. rather than, something _untoward_! After all, if Robin was doing something suspicious, why would he possibly be involving so many different, unrelated women? The Tactician she knew was certainly bold, confident enough to border on arrogant even, but she would never take him for a fool.

…

But… But Olivia. _Olivia_. The mousey, skittish dancer, who shied away from any physical contact and who could barely string a sentence together in the face of a sharp glare. Sitting right next to the Feroxian, there was no possible way she could deny it or avoid it, but no matter how much she thought about it, no matter how many minutes passed and how many times she turned it over in her head, Panne couldn't think of a single reason why she, of all people, would smell so strongly of another man.

She'd heard that their Dancer had taken up a job as Robin's assistant, but that alone couldn't possibly explain it! That was simply them working in close proximity together! That couldn't possibly be why the innocent, sweet, pink-haired girl to her left had barely a trace of Gregor's scent upon her, and instead, just like the others, was practically cloaked with Robin's.

' _She lives with Gregor, she must see him every day and share a bed with him, so… so…'_

Quelling her confusion and raising her gaze, she was almost hesitant to look across the table to where Robin was sitting directly at Chrom's right, she was almost fearful of the confirmation she knew was awaiting for her. Thankfully, he wasn't looking her way when she finally did, but concentrating on him and letting his presence fill her senses only confused her more. It usually took years, or a significant change in environment for a person's scent to change significantly, and yet, his was stronger than ever before, thicker and more potent she'd ever remembered, so much so that it was only after almost a minute's concentration that she picked up on the other smells mixed in, practically a cocktail of feminine aromas, all swirling around him and wrapped up so tight she couldn't even hope to distinguish them.

She couldn't understand. This didn't make any sense!

For years, the only people she'd ever smelled upon Robin was Lucina and Morgan, his family, the people he'd loved more than anything. She seen with her own eyes just how happy he'd become in the days following his relationship with Lucina, and no-one could have missed how proud he was, showing Morgan around their camp. She'd known Robin for years! She knew just how important his family was to him! She understood the security they represented to a man with no past! And now… Now she could smell so many women upon him, she couldn't even distinguish them! Reeling back, she turned away from the Tactician in disgust, she'd respected him almost without peer among the man-spawn, she would have never thought he was the kind to… to do… Grimmacing, Panne realised she couldn't even put it into words.

It took another few minutes to calm down, before the same loyal voice of her conscience spoke again, _'Perhaps…something happened between them?'_

That still wouldn't explain the other married women bu-

No. A single glance at Lucina was all she needed to confirm that, the Princess's scent was as pure and sincere as ever. It was the same familiar smell of swords, strength and pride, mixed in equal parts with the aroma of the man she loved, exactly unchanged since it had been the first time Panne had noticed the two of them had become lovers in Valm. The only difference of note was that the Tactician's scent clouded around her even stronger than the others. Noticing her gaze, Lucina offered a warm smile in return and her stomach dropped through the floor, forcing her to hastily look away.

Another spike of disgust speared through the Taguel and she found her hands clenching furiously on her lap, _'Is this some kind of perverse manspawn game?'_

That was the last possible explanation she could think of, an unpleasant consideration, but no, even that possibility was discarded immediately. Surely if that were the case, then Lucina would smell of other men? And, no matter how flighty Lissa could be, would someone as serious as Lon'qu truly consent to something like that? Could she possibly believe that Olivia, of all people, would ever join such an act!?

' _No.'_

Panne held an incredible respect for Robin. She'd followed him as much as Chrom for years and put her life in his hands without question more times than she could even remember. Ever since she'd first gotten to know him, she'd thought him kind and honourable, selfless and understanding. She couldn't possibly image that he was capable of… Of…

Standing right on the precipice of a decision, she hesitated, one final time, but, no matter how long she tried to deny it, no alternative explanations rose in her mind.

' _Disgusting! Abhorrent!'_ Blood running hot in her veins, the last of her bewilderment finally gave way to anger, _'Dastard! How could he!? He's cheating on Lucina, after all she's been through!?'_

Panne had always held an incredible respect for the former Exalt. Her strength and determination was an inspiration, she considered her a true measure of what a man-spawn could be and what an Exalt should be. In her own way, the Taguel had always wished for Lucina's happiness, just the same as all the original Shepherd's did for the future children, they'd all suffered more than enough in their lives already.

Even if the others hadn't realised it, she had, she'd seen exactly what the eldest Princess had been through. Lucina had found love, and then had it so cruelly ripped away after the war. She'd waited for months, finally been reunited… And now… Now, after everything, he was betraying her so callously!? It was despicable!

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Panne didn't even notice that the meeting had already drawn to a conclusion, or that the other Shepherds had begun happily taking up conversation all around her.

She looked towards Lucina again, _'Should I tell her? Is it my place to?'_ This was manspawn business and thus, none of hers…but, surely, she deserved to know. Any woman deserved to know they were being deceived! Even if she didn't believe her at first, she could simp-

Jolting her from her thoughts, a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and she almost shrieked in surprise, "Panne."

Her world narrowed to a point, "Robin." The man himself. Looking at him directly, seeing the same casual look on his face, as if nothing was amiss, her shock turned immediately back to anger. Even so, the way he maintained a calm smile, despite her vicious glare, kept her wary.

"Mind having a chat?" He nodded up towards his office on the second floor, "There's some business I think we should discuss, privately."

Once again, she paused, this time as she very quickly reminded herself- Robin was no fool. This was the man whose strategies had toppled three regimes, the Tactician who had struck fear into the most imposing generals throughout Valm, a terrifying man whose name was whispered with fear and awe throughout the world.

If, she realised, he was truly doing the deeds she suspected him of, then her discovering this today was no accident. He couldn't possibly have expected her not to notice, and yet, he'd made no effort at all to hide it from her. Rather, instead he was practically flaunting it in her face. They both knew exactly what she'd smelled, which meant that he'd _wanted_ her to know.

"Very well."

Surprisingly, she felt a significant weight of her tension release as she stood to follow him toward his office, there was something more going on here, she knew it, there had to be. Robin had been her friend, her comrade and companion for years now, he'd trusted her with his life as truly as she'd with hers. The absolute least she could do was listen to his explanation before she acted.

* * *

"It's exactly as you suspect."

"Wh-What?"

"It's exactly as you suspect," Robin repeated lightly, locking the door behind her as she followed him into his office, holding up a hand for a moment before filling the room with a silencing ward.

She'd been expecting an explanation, instead she got an admission. Snarling, she rounded furiously on him, her anger pulsing red-hot once more, "Dastard! You're cheating on her, cheating on Lucina! Is this the man you are Robin!? I thought you were better than this!"

Shrugging off his cloak and throwing it over his chair, he leaned against the desk with an arrogant expression so far from the kind demeanour she'd always believed in him that her breath caught in her throat, "That's right, that's exactly right, I'm cheating on Lucina," he answered finally, rolling the words carefully off his tongue as if this was the first time he'd ever spoken them aloud, "I'm cheating on her with Tharja and then on both of them with Lissa. I'm also fucking Olivia when she works with me, along with Nowi whenever she visits and I've come up with an arrangement with Miriel. Of course, none of them know about any of the others, they all think I'm theirs alone."

Stumbling back, almost unable to believe her ears, Panne's heart clenched tight in her chest and her world spun to a halt.

It was then she realised that part of her still hadn't believed it until this very moment. No matter how damning the evidence, some small part of her had truly believed in Robin, in the caring and honest Tactician she'd always admired…

…Looking at him now, at how easily he bragged of his conquests, at how disgustingly pleased he was with herself, that small, unwavering trust was finally, cruelly shattered. It was impossible, unbelievable, if it had only one woman she could have believed it, but the sheer audacity, to not just be faithless but to play around with so many women at once…with so many of her _friends_!? Just who did this manspawn think he was!?

"So... this is who you truly are."

"That's right."

That left only one final consideration, "And, why have you shown me this?" To silence her? She doubted that. Even if Robin could kill her, a big if, the man who'd guided them to so many victories couldn't possibly be so foolish as to try do so with so many of their friends in earshot. A silencing charm would do nothing against a desk crashing through his office walls.

"I wanted you to know, I wanted to see how you would react, what you'd think," again, he sidestepped her question, "So, how do you feel? Does it disgust you?"

"Of course it does! Y-You despicable, pathetic manspawn! You're all nothing but opportunistic cowards! Every time I think your race cannot sink any lower, you prove me wrong!"

She was exaggerating of course, they both knew that her time with the Shepherds had largely allowed her to make peace with her feelings towards humans. Her anger was almost certainly fuelled by him betraying her new expectations of humanity.

"Good."

"Good!?"

Nodding, he pushed himself up from the desk, striding across the room in a slow, easy gait, "Humans disappoint you?" He asked, changing the topic once more and as he drew the words out, "What about _Kellam_ , don't you still love him?"

Panne's world went white. Everything she'd felt, all the anger she'd bottled up and every ounce of her composure all snapped the second _that man_ mentioned her beloved.

Screaming a roar loud enough to rattle the windows she dove forwards, crossing the distance between them in a single step, taking hold of the Tactician's throat and hurling him violently against the nearest wall.

Or, at least, that's what she had intended to do…

"Hmm."

Instead, moving with a speed that even her eyes could only barely follow, Robin's hand snapped out and caught her outstretched wrist.

And somehow, just that alone, was enough for him to hold her firmly in place. Completely nullifying the force of her charge, the Tactician didn't move a single millimetre back from where he'd been standing, "W-Wha?" Grunting in disbelief, even Panne's apocalyptic anger was instantly replaced with surprise. It was a shock that doubled a moment later when she realised she couldn't pull away, with just the strength of his hand holding onto her arm, he was keeping her completely locked in place.

Pulling futily on her arm, she stared at him in abject disbelief, while her human form didn't hold quite the same power as her beat form, she was still a Taguel, she was still considerably stronger than any manspawn. If it had been a muscle-freak like Vaike or Basilio, she could have perhaps understood, but Robin? His physique might have been impressive for a normal human, but he'd never stood atop the Shepherds out of pure strength.

"You've grown stronger."

No matter how little sense it made, Panne was a practical person, she was never one to doubt what she was seeing before her very eyes.

"I have." He agreed solemnly and she finally noticed he arrogant smirk on his face had disappeared, his expression had returned once more to the same serious, calculating gaze she was used to. Somehow, even now, that was a relief.

Releasing her, he pushed her away, easily throwing her back a step- another surprise. Keeping a distance, she considered him carefully re-evaluating just who she was dealing with.

"I'll apologise for my words," he continued, taking the initiative, "I was trying to make you angry, I also wanted to show you that."

That at least, made more sense. Still, she had no idea just what was going on, but at least his arrogant demeanour seemed to have been shed and he was acting a little more like the Robin she knew.

His eyes shifted from hers for a moment and a pained expression flashed across his face as he sucked in a breath, "We all miss Kellam, Panne. Every one of us."

Again, he mentioned her beloved's name and again, Panne's heart clenched tight in agony.

Kellam. Despite his lack of presence, to her, he stood out unforgettably from all the hundreds of manspawn she'd met as a singularly unique existence. When she'd first joined the Shepherds he'd been the first to reach out to her, chasing her relentlessly and even putting his own body on the line to help reduce the distance between her and everyone else. Kind, selfless and generous to a fault, he had removed the hate from her soul and captured her heart without ever once intending to.

He was the only man she'd ever loved, the man she'd married and the father of her child from the future.

And, aside from Robin… He was the only Shepherd to have been killed during the wars.

She hated thinking it, she hated being reminded of it and remembering it. That pain and loss was the reason she kept a distance between herself and her comrades these days. If it had been someone's fault, if she'd had someone to blame, then perhaps that might have helped; if he'd fallen in battle, she could have blamed Robin for his strategies, or cursed Chrom for his command, but he hadn't, he'd been killed… _murdered_ … in Valm, doing his duty, guarding his Exalt's tent.

It was pure chance, all the Knights and many of the regulars took turns guarding the royal couple at night and Frederick took three times as many turns as anyone else, on any other night it could have been anyone else. But it hadn't been, it had been that night, and it had been him, and, having surprised three of the Valm's highest ranked Assassins as they'd attempted to sneak into his Lord's tent, he'd fought with everything he had, giving his very life to protect their Commander and raise the alarm.

The fight had been over in a matter of minutes and, in the end, he'd killed two of the Assassins himself before Chrom cut the final one down. None of them had managed even a single step into the tent where the royal family had been sleeping, but, in return, the wounds he'd taken had been numerous and there was no possibility of healing injuries caused by the kind of cursed blades sent to kill an Exalt, he'd slipped away before they'd even managed to call for a cleric.

It was an unquestionably heroic death. But heroic deaths only sounded good in the bard's tales, they did nothing for a grieving wife who had to return to an empty bed night after night, nor for a displaced son, whose very existence in this time was now impossible. Exposing Walhart's tactician Excellus as the culprit for the attempt had been trivial, but even tracking him down into the Conqueror's Palace and extracting her revenge had done nothing to ease her hurt, her own husband had become yet another loved one stolen away from her by manspawn's cruelty.

"We all miss Kellam," Robin repeated, his soft words pulling her back from the unwanted reminiscence, "I don't think there's a single Shepherd that hasn't torn themselves to pieces thinking about it, wondering if there was something they could have changed, or wishing they could have done things differently."

His words trailed off for a second and she knew, at the very least, he was speaking for himself. Knowing her companions as she did, she doubted he was wrong in his assumption though. It was a difficult feeling to accept.

"But, I'm also sure that our pain can't touch yours."

"No. No, it cannot," she answered forcefully, an explanation she'd spoken before tumbling from her mouth before she even realised, "He… he meant everything to me. Losing him was, it was if someone had gouged out the happiness he'd planted in my heart. Even after getting my revenge, eve-even after all this time, nothing has changed for me."

Stoic and sincere, Panne had never been one to speak openly of her feelings, or her love, even to those closest to her. She didn't have the words to explain how she felt, nor did she have the knowledge of how to express them. Right now however, with her emotions more frayed than they'd been for years and matching herself against the Tactician's unwavering gaze, she was goaded on by his words, feeling compelled to speak more frankly than she ever had before, as if she needed to honestly defend her feelings- as if she needed to explain, that she still did love her comrades, that she cherished them, but that watching them live the happiness that had been ripped from her filled her with a bitterness she couldn't stand and that they didn't deserve.

"Exactly."

Spreading his arms wide open before her, Robin was smiling at her once more, but this time it was nothing like the soothing, understanding smile she was used to from their Tactician… It was the same smirk she'd seen on his face a thousand times on a thousand battlefields, a calculating grin directed towards an enemy who was moving exactly as he wished.

"You love him, you can't forget him and can't move on from him, even after everything that's happened..." despite the lack of comfort in his gaze, she was surprised to realise his words were still no less sincere than ever. He was responding honestly to her feelings, without a trace of mockery or sarcasm, "And, knowing that, it must scare you Panne, it must terrify you, to know that eventually, another man will have to take his place in your heart."

" _What_!?"

Her glare was razor sharp, but this time she made no attempt to move, there was no forgetting the power he'd displayed just moments ago, she could practically smell the strength radiating off him now.

"You love him, he meant the world to you," he acknowledged once more, "But, I know you and I know how uncompromising you are. No matter what, you still have your duty. To the Taguel, and to Yarne."

"I-" Panne hesitated, a terrible quiver running through her as she found herself suddenly unable to maintain his gaze. Robin had always held a practical harshness within his kind, consideration, but she was unused to being on the receiving end of it. Finally, she realised the point he was getting at, the same conclusion she'd steadfastly refused to think about for years now, "I-Ah."

Pressing the attack, Robin didn't hesitate a moment, stepping even closer towards her, he began mercilessly speaking aloud the truths she already knew, "Yarne hasn't been born yet, you know very well how much that terrifies him and how much responsibility he carries already. The fate of the Taguel hasn't yet been decided, but I very much doubt you'll put all that burden on him."

Stumbling back a step, Panne swallowed heavily, her anger seeping away as she failed to deny Robin's words. She already knew he was correct, he was only giving voice to something she'd avoided for years, a nagging truth on the edge of her conscience she'd tried her very best to ignore.

She needed to have children. Even if Yarne could never be born, even if they could never be her husband's children, the children she'd wished to have… She still couldn't possibly leave the fate of her entire people all on her son's shoulders.

The Tactician remained calm, speaking slowly and deliberately, the same smile on his face and the same absolute sincerity in his words, "That's why I wanted to make sure you knew about what I've been doing, and that's why I was so pleased to see your reaction. Because I can solve that dilemma for you, Panne. And, you'll never need to worry about replacing Kellam in your heart again… After all, you'd never choose me over him, would you?"

She snorted, repulsed by the very thought, "That's impossible." It was hard to believe this was the same man she'd once respected so greatly, after discovering what she had about him, about how he'd betrayed the people who loved him most, it felt offensive to even compare him to the man her husband had been.

"Exactly," he nodded, apparently perfectly content with her revulsion, "Assist me instead and there's nothing to fear, is there? You'll never fall in love with me, you'll never have to worry about replacing him in your heart. Help me, and in return, I'll help you fulfil your duty, I'll give you children, strong children that will be worthy Taguel."

"I see," finally everything was clear, why he'd revealed everything and why he'd purposefully angered her- he wanted her to hate him, he encouraged it. Because, in doing so, she would be protecting the love she had for their fallen comrade. If it wasn't so twisted, it would perhaps be admirable. "But any Manspawn can offer that, why would I ever want to let _you_ touch me?"

He stared her down, his eyes radiating an unexplainable strength, "You already know the answer to that."

Swallowing heavily, Panne didn't even attempt to deny it. She'd felt how her instincts had been reacting to him ever since the moment he'd held her in place. Being overpowered so easily, as a warrior it was galling, her fur bristled and her heart raced just thinking about it, but, more than anything else, feeling his power directly against it like that had carved the truth of his point into her, right down to her soul. It was another simple truth, one her body had already acknowledged- This man is strong. He would certainly give her powerful children.

She hesitated, and he moved forwards in return, stepping lightly towards her with his hands open at his side, "Even aside from that… You make it sound so easy, but can you really just go out and find another man? Everyone would be fine with it, of course, but… Do you plan to introduce some new lover to the Shepherds? … What about to Yarne?"

Panne winced, once again Robin had struck right to her core. That was exactly why she'd been able to justify taking no action for all these years, because the only thing she could imagine worse than her comrades learning about her taking a new lover, would be Yarne finding out about it. After everything he'd been through, the thought of him having to acknowledge another man as his father, in Kellam's place, was too terrible to accept.

"Exactly. You need to find a man who you can trust to keep his involvement absolutely discrete, someone you know for certain will never breathe a word of it, no matter what happens. And, of course, what better way to ensure that than by holding his secret in return?"

Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She still didn't know why he'd done what he had, what could possibly have made the man she'd thought she knew betray his closest companions so cruelly, but, there was no mistaking what he was proposing; She would become another in his apparent list of conquests and he would give her the children she needed to preserve the Taguel. He would help her hide her children's paternity and in return, she would keep quiet about what she knew.

It made an uncomfortable amount of sense.

"I'll give you the children you long for, as many as you'd like, and when they're born, you won't need to name the father, no-one else will ever know. You'll be able to raise them in Kellam's name instead, just like you've always wanted. You know you can trust me on this Panne, because you know I cannot afford to ever betray you."

"I, ah, I don't…" she stumbled back half a step as Robin drew even closer, smoothly crossing the distance between them in the same slow, measured pace. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his chest, attempting to ward him off while her thoughts spun wildly, "Let, let me think about it!"

Peeling her hand away, he entwined it with his own, holding it with surprising gentleness, caressing her palm with his thumb as he slid directly against her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and dragging his fingers lightly across her hip, "What's to consider? You already know this is your best option. If you didn't believe that, you wouldn't have taken all this time to hear me out."

Once again, she couldn't refuse his words. Everything he'd said was true, he'd completely read through her situation, he was offering her exactly what she wanted.

Releasing her hand, he dropped his right hand to her hip as well, tracing his fingertips lightly across her skin as he pulled her gently towards him.

Reflexively squeezing her eyes shut, Panne let out a sharp intake of breath. "A-Ahh…" Feeling herself pressed against his chest was like something out of a half-forgotten memory and a small shiver ran through her in response, it had been so, so long since someone had touched her like this, since someone had treated her like a woman.

She hadn't been able to deny a single one of his words. He was offering her exactly what she wanted. She could fulfil her duty to her people without fear of betraying the love she had for her husband, a love even Robin had gone out of his way to protect for her. He was right, of course, she'd already accepted his words, she already knew his proposal was her best option.

A silent eternity passed within her as Panne stood on the edge of a towering precipice.

"No…"

Robin's lips pressed softly against her neck. And, for a moment, she wavered.

"Panne, I-"

But, only for that moment.

"I said _NO_!"

Snapping back at her cry, Robin ripped his hands from her body as if they'd been burned, stumbling away from her in wide eyed shock.

In that instant, as their eyes met -his wide with shock, hers wild with torrid emotions- a small, final, understanding passed unspoken between them. They both acknowledged that he was stronger than her, he could have held onto her, that he could still stop her. And, they each knew then, that it made no difference, he would never have, and that he refused to. It was over in less than a heartbeat, and then, she was gone.

All but tearing the door from its hinges as she wrenched it open, Panne hurtled headlong from the Tactician's office- away from his offer, away from the truths she didn't want to acknowledge, away from the single moment she'd wavered… Away from the man who she'd once respected!

And… Stuck standing dumbly in place, staring at the spot where the Taguel had been less than a second ago, Robin's jaw hung open and, as realisation caught up with him, his world began to crash around him.

"…Shit."

* * *

Full realisation dawned, and with it came mounting dread, the shock of what had just happened and the terrible implications about what would happen next.

It had been several minutes since Panne had fled from him and Robin's mood had only worsened by the second. The silencing ward remained in place and the door was now bolted tightly shut, preventing all entry as the Grandmaster sat slumped in his chair, his hands clenched tight to the arm-rests and his world spinning madly around him.

His strategies didn't always go exactly as planned, he wasn't omniscient, he knew that. Everything that had happened with Nowi and Olivia were testament enough to that fact. But, he _was_ careful, he _was_ exacting and he _was_ diligent. He spent countless hours working himself to the bone, doing everything he could to minimise any chance of error. In all the years he'd been a Tactician, in all the thousands of times his plans had been tested, only once before had his plans been so completely defeated, only the time he'd failed to save Emmeryn.

"Did I push her too far?" he breathed aloud, "I thought she reacted well to me playing up the arrogance like that. She surely understood my reasoning, then, was sh-"

His words cut off.

It didn't matter.

What happened, why he'd failed, wasn't important. What was important was what would happen next.

"She… She knows almost everything."

She didn't have any details, but she didn't need them. He'd put almost all his cards on the table, he'd thought he'd had her completely surrounded, it had been a gambit, but everything he knew about Panne had told him it was a reliable one!

His hands clenched tighter around the arm-rests.

She'd refused him. In the final, crucial moment, after he'd done everything in his power to influence her, after he'd appealed to her logic, to her instincts, to her love and even to her sexuality… She'd refused him. And now, she knew almost everything, and he had no leverage over her.

He had nothing to prevent what would happen next.

He had nothing to prevent her from telling the other Shepherd's exactly what he'd done, exactly what he'd told her.

"H-Hhaa," Breathing out an unsteady sigh, he pushed himself to his feet. Plucking an unused tumbler from his desk, he walked over to a small cabinet in the corner of his room and took out a tall carafe of water, and pouring some out into the glass, "I just… Just need to collect myself. Get my thoughts back on track."

He'd failed. When he'd started down this path, he'd bet everything on his ability to control what happened, to keep his crimes a secret and manipulate events from the shadows. He could never have hidden what he'd done from Panne, so he'd been forced to gamble on convincing her… And he'd failed.

And now, everything would come to an end.

Lucina was going to find out what he'd done. Morgan was going to find out the truth about him. Chrom was going to find out what he'd done to his best friend's daughter, let alone his sister.

The Shepherd's would all turn on him. The people he cared for most would despise him, a traitor, a betrayer.

There would be no place for him in Ylisse anymore. At best, if they were lenient, he would be exiled.

"Oh!?"

A soft thunk brought him back to his senses, and when Robin refocussed, he saw the glass he'd been filling had slipped to the floor. Bending down, he reached to pick it up…but, all he managed to do was knock it further away from his fingers.

Again.

And, again.

"H-Hhaa, hhhaaa."

His breath came in shallow pants, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his hand -his whole body- was shaking too much to hold onto anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew! About time eh? Hopefully this chapter took you by surprise, at least a little. If nothing else, there's were a lott'a fun characters showing up for their time in the spotlight and the plot just jumped forwards, Robin's definitely got some work cut out for him, taming this beast next time!

Noire was a little Yandere this time around wasn't she? Hah, I definitely like her like that, she takes after her mother after all, she's gott'a be a little strange, even if she's an absolute sweetheart about it.

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


	15. Bonus - A Truth Revealed

**Bonus – A Truth Revealed**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And it's finally out! Although, I feel like I say that every time, so perhaps it doesn't mean as much this time. I actually think I made good progress this time around, some parts took a lot longer than I anticipated and falling sick did a lot to slow me down (considering I do the vast majority of my writing over the weekend, losing that is a big deal), but, overall, not too slow this time. Or at least, I don't think so given the breadth of topics covered in this chapter.

There's quite a bit of wholesome stuff as well as quite a lot of naughty stuff, so, hopefully it's all good fun!

* * *

 **Recap:** Robin returned to life a little more than 6 months after sacrificing himself to slay the Fell Dragon. However, when he returned, he found himself soon overcome with incredible lusts, desires that Lucina (his secret fiancé) was unable to entirely sate.

Over the next four months things got steadily worse for the Grandmaster and soon Robin was driven almost to the point of madness, holding back his rampaging desires, all the while knowing full well that sooner or later his willpower would give out and he'd lose control of himself entirely. With that terrible knowledge in mind, he resolved to at least make the choice of his own sanity and finally slept with Tharja.

Overwhelmed with the ensuing relief her body granted him, Robin listened attentively while the Dark Mage informed him of the truth- that in being revived he'd established dominion of the power that used to belong to Grima, power buried deep inside his bloodline. She claimed that Robin had now unlocked the true potential of his heritage and in doing so, gained both the power and instincts of a Manakete, desires far stronger than what should be contained within a human vessel. Among those desires was the most basic, primal urges, to Conquer, to Dominate and to Breed, the same callings that until now Robin had been fighting, at terrible cost to his very sanity.

Eventually he accepted that the only path forward for him, to protect his family and friends from himself, was to sate those same desires. And so, Robin set out, using his wits as a tactician and his influence as the Shepherds Grandmaster to seduce enough powerful women to satisfy even a dragon's selfish greed. So far, he's succeeded in having sex with Lucina, Tharja, Lissa, Olivia, Miriel and most recently Nowi.

His plans ran into a sudden hurdle however when, caught out by a meeting of Shepherds that he hadn't been expecting, he found himself coming face to face with Panne (who had been keeping her distance from the Shepherds, in response to her husband's death) far sooner than he expected and with no time at all for him to prepare a countermeasure for the Taguel's incredible senses.

In lieu of a more cunning plan, Robin opted to instead appeal to her need to propagate the Taguel race, offering himself as a suitor for that purpose as well as one that would keep their liason a secret, allowing her to raise the children as her late husband's instead. Unable to hide from her nose and with the need to soothe her fear of replacing Kellam in her heart, he was forced to reveal large parts of his hidden dealings with the other female Shepherds. Forced into a corner, he bet everything on his ability to convince her, and, in the end, Panne ran from his office, fleeing in shock from Robin's touch as much from his terrible revelations…

* * *

 _Even the greatest men have moments of weakness. The test of their greatness is in how they stand up again and what they resolve moving forwards._

 _Robin's strength of will was often his greatest asset, it's what fuelled his late nights and drove his incredible tenacity. When that strength of will was taken away from him, it was no surprise that even he found himself lost…_

* * *

Sitting silently at his desk, with the chair turned away from his work and his gaze pointed somewhere far out the window, Ylisse's famous Tactician was alone, barred behind a firmly locked door, he'd sealed himself away from the world.

The sun shone golden bright through the glass pane and Robin was distantly aware that a full day had already passed him by. The Shepherd's meeting had finished early the previous afternoon, his discussion with Panne hadn't gone on much later than that… And, he'd been here ever since.

And yet, no matter how much he sat, or paced, or puzzled, still he couldn't manage to bring his thoughts to bear. His mind spun uselessly away from his control, falling from one topic to the next without distinction and all his attempts at strategy or planning slipped from him, like sand through his fingers. It wasn't that he was straining himself, his heart rate was barely above normal, the shock and panic he'd felt from before had already faded. In their place however, was a deep and chilling numbness, a soft lingering dread that wrapped tight around him.

It was uncomfortably easy to remember that the last time he'd felt like this had been in the days following Emmeryn's death, although, this time the idea of finding comfort in Lissa's arms was almost unimaginable.

' _Perhaps, after everything, I'm mentally weak.'_

He wondered, catching onto yet another trivial topic as he tugged listlessly at one of the sleeves of his long cloak. So many years had passed since that unforgettable failure, there was no doubt he'd succeeded beyond what he could have possibly dreamed of… And yet, here he as once again, holed away once more, as if to barricade himself away from the whole world. Or… To barricade the whole world away from him… That thought too drifted away and in its place came yet another dark reminder of the events that were surely to come. This office was no safe haven, staying here like this wouldn't grant him a single moments solace when reality finally came to encroach here and he would have no way to avoid it- that is, if it was not already too late.

That knowledge should have spurred him into action. He needed to prepare himself, to steel his resolve and chart a new course- at the very least, if this was to be his end, then he should face his imminent dismissal with dignity befitting a Grandmaster Tactician.

"Haaaah…"

The moment passed once more and again his thoughts fell away.

A thousand options, decisions and strategies lay spread out before his mind, but just the same, Robin remained firmly stuck in place. Unable or unwilling to move.

*Ktak!**Ktak!*

A sudden dull knock echoed around the silent room and Robin almost leapt from his seat in surprise.

Breath catching tight in his throat, it took him almost a full moment to realise that his fears weren't becoming reality, not just yet. That knock didn't belong to either Chrom or Frederick and he was fairly sure that no matter his state, he would have heard the heavy footfalls of the Kingsguard if he was to be dragged off for interrogation regardless.

A visitor then, he concluded, frowning with a small bead of irritation, that wasn't something he had the patience to deal with right now, "Sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment." Robin answered finally, when the knocking repeated, taking a second to keep his voice entirely normal.

" _Daaaaaaaaaad!_ Lemme in!"

Oh. Robin blinked.

Morgan.

That changed things. He couldn't very well send _her_ away. He'd never once rejected her company before, she'd know instantly that something was wrong.

"Alright, alright!" He groaned, mimicking his usual exasperated teasing as he made his way across the room, "Far be it from me to actually get something done around here."

Pulling the door open revealed the comfortingly familiar face of his daughter beaming happily back at him.

"What're you talking about Father?" she laughed, holding up a small basket as she stepped lightly around him and into his office, "I've got plenty done, see?"

He paused, gathering his bearings and inspecting her bounty, "Food? Oh, you cooked for me?"

"Well, no… Mum did all this. She was worried about you, y'know?"

Robin jerked, brought up short by the sudden mention of his fiancé. He'd thought of Lucina countless times over the past day, he'd thought about her screaming in fury toward him, or about her gazing in disgusted contempt at him… He couldn't think of a single reason why she'd be worried about him. "She was?"

"Of course! We haven't seen you at all after the meeting yesterday, you didn't even come up for dinner!"

"Well, I know I could certainly stand to be better about it, but it's hardly unusual for me to miss a meal every now and then. It's not like your mother to be concerned about something like that."

"That's what _I_ said!" Morgan smirked with delight, as happy as ever that her thoughts were aligned with his, "But, Mother knows better! She said it absolutely _is_ unusual for you not to come home when it's the second Wednesday of the month, when you've already finished all the armoury reports and the IA logistics won't be back for another week!

This is a low impact time of the month for you, she said that unless there's some merchant or noble visiting that she hadn't been told about, you definitely, definitely shouldn't be so busy as to have to spend your entire night locked up in here. You'd usually be spending time with us right now!"

Robin's jaw fell open and Morgan laughed happily at his shock.

"Hehee! I know! I didn't realise at all, I've still got a lot to learn, huh?"

"Lucina… Your mother… She noticed all that?"

Just the same as his daughter, he hadn't had a clue his habits were so predictable. He wondered momentarily if even Tharja would have been able to notice something like that, well, knowing _her_ it didn't seem too unlikely. And, if he stopped to think about it, it wasn't really all that surprising that he'd usually want to spend any free time with his family, if he could.

"Mhmm, that's right! Mum notices a whole lott'a stuff, even more than she lets on! She's really smart too, y'know? You shouldn't underestimate her!"

Robin could only sigh, first Panne and now Lucina, once again he'd been completely outflanked, "No, no, of course not."

"Now! Let's get some food into you!" Morgan cheered, stepping away from him and unloading the basket across his desk, "She was the one who made all this too, she wouldn't let me help at all! Apparently, it's to pay you back for breakfast the other day."

In the numb haze he'd been surrounded by, he hadn't even thought of eating all this time. It was only now, seeing the food, that he finally realised just how long ago his last proper meal had been.

Lucina really did know him far too well.

"I suppose I can't say no to an offer like that now, can I?" he chuckled, "Geez, your mother's really got me wrapped around her little finger."

* * *

Pulling up a seat across from him at the large wooden desk as she finished setting out her mother's cooking, Morgan allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

Just as she'd said, she completely missed that anything was wrong with her father, she hadn't even completely believed in her mother's deduction until just now when she'd properly seen him for herself. Just looking at the stress shining in his eyes, she knew for sure he was straining himself with something difficult again- she didn't know what and she didn't even want to guess, that wasn't important nor was it even strange for her father to act like this. All that mattered was that he was okay, she just wanted to take care of him.

"Hehee!"

And, the food looked pretty appetising too, that definitely helped her mood!

Loading up their plates (and secretly giving her father the larger serving, since she was just _that_ nice), Morgan could see that her mother appeared to have cooked some kind of breaded pork cutlet- it was thicker than she would have expected from a schnitzel and had already been diced up into pieces, with a thick brown sauce dashed across it. Served with rice and a mixture of steamed vegetables, it reminded her surprisingly of one of the dishes Say'ri had used to make during her time in the Shepherd's kitchen, _'Hmm! Tonk…Ton… Ton-_ something _!'_

"Looks good, huh?"

"That it does."

Actually, it looked slightly misshapen and it really hadn't been plated well at all but Morgan had never been a stickler for details and Robin wasn't one to turn down a free meal; it was meat, it was still hot and it was a gift from Lucina, someone they both adored, neither had any complaints.

Eagerly spearing a large piece with her fork, Morgan shot her father a cheeky wink -taking full credit for providing the meal- and bit into it.

…

' _Urk!?'_

Jolted stiff in her seat, her entire body suddenly tensed and she recoiled back in disgust! A moment passed and, with great effort, she finally swallowed before hacking loudly.

"Pha-haaa! Wha!? W-Wow… Th-That's, that's really…"

Actually, she wasn't sure just what it was.

In fact, she almost couldn't even believe it. Screwing up her resolve and drawing on the boundless faith Morgan had in her mother, she convinced herself she'd just chosen a bad piece, reaching down slightly tentatively and taking a section from the other side of the plate, she slowly tried another small bite.

' _I-Ick!'_

Clenching her eyes closed in a pained response, her fork clattered to the table and the younger tactician groped desperately for a glass of water- desperate to wash down the flavour!

 _Now_ she couldn't help but believe it! The meat breading was undercooked to the point of still being soft and doughy in her mouth, while the cutlet inside had somehow been overcooked enough that it had been like chewing on cardboard. It was a shocking combination, made unbearably worse by the brown sauce spread in liberal doses across the dish that tasted almost salty enough to dehydrate a camel. With tears brimming in her eyes, Morgan spared a single forlorn glance towards the steamed vegetables, also covered in the same sauce and her appetite faded completely.

"Geez… I can't believe it turned out so badly! Mother worked so hard on it too…" She sighed listlessly, flopping onto her hands and pushing her plate to the side, 'Oh! Oh, maybe it's _because_ she worked so hard on it, do you think?"

This was far from the first time they'd eaten the former Exalt's cooking, Lucina had attended to her turn on meal duty just the same as any of the other Shepherds during the wars and it had always been absolutely fine. But then, until now, she'd only ever made simple meals, bland and basic cooking that was entirely unmemorable when compared to the delicious creations of Sumia, or the disasters of Kjelle. What she'd made this time was obviously something several times more complicated.

"Well, it's fine. If you're hungry, why don't we just go out and get so-Oh!?" Blinking out of her musings, Morgan's eyes suddenly shot wide with surprise when she looked up across the table- in the few seconds she'd spent complaining, her father had already cleaned up half of his own plate.

"Woah," she breathed, sitting up straight, dumbstruck for a moment as she watched him wolf the meal down with unflinching dedication.

Inspired by the sight (and feeling a little guilty at her own rudeness), she tried one final time, reaching for her fork and bravely attempting to follow his example-

' _No! NOPE! NOT GOOD!'_

Unfortunately, her body instantly rejected it once again.

Clenching her fists tight and bringing the full force of her will towards swallowing the small bite she'd managed, as she blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes and pushed her plate away -further this time-, it was only then that she noticed her father almost forcefully tipping the now half empty carfare of water into the tall glass aside his plate and that he was swallowing down a huge gulp with every few bites.

"Geez… Father…"

Leaning her head onto her hand, Morgan sat silently from then, watching with a bright smile and a warm glow in her heart as she witnessed Robin quickly finishing the task before him.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked her, speaking for the first time several minutes later when he finally looked up, indicating his head towards her own almost untouched plate.

"Ah, n-no, no, you go ahead." She stammered, snapped suddenly from where she'd been almost mesmerised watching the man she admired so much.

And so, without another moment's delay, he pulled her own serving across to himself and ate the cooking she'd rejected with the same steady pace.

' _Father…'_

Morgan adored both her parents. It was impossible for her not to be touched.

Eventually, several long minutes later, after cleaning up every last scrap across both plates, Robin finally relaxed back into his seat, pushing the dishes back towards her with long sigh, "Tell your mother it was delicious."

She couldn't bring forth any of her usual teasing responses to that, her heart had long since melted.

"I'll tell her you ate every bite."

* * *

Leaning back in his seat with a deep sigh, Robin was caught entirely unprepared when Morgan suddenly dropped herself onto his lap, seating herself sideways atop him.

"O-Oof!" he winced, "You're a bit big for this aren't you?"

She was probably only a little over 50kg, but that was still 50kg dropped unexpectedly directly onto him!

"F-Father!" she scolded, pulling back and pinning him with a scandalised glare, "You can't say that! You're meant to say you're surprised at how light I am!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Giving up, she shook her head with a sigh, "You're useless with women, you know Dad? Stuff like this is exactly why you're still single."

Shuffling a little closer against him, she laid her head down onto his shoulder, linking her arms around the back of his neck in a loose hug, "Well, it's not like I really mind… I'm just glad to see you're alright."

Feeling his heart pang with guilt, Robin spent a few moments silently threading his fingers through his daughter's silken blue hair, reflecting on his actions, "Of course I'm fine. I've got you and your mother looking after me."

She didn't respond. Wrapped securely warm and soft around him, Morgan simply drew comfort from his presence. Her fingers danced lightly over his shoulders and her breath swirled gently across his neck.

"I really make you worry a lot, don't I? I'm sorry… It's not very fatherly of me, I suppose."

"That's fine," she giggled quietly, forgiving him as easily as ever, "It's not like I only think of you as a father."

Robin blinked, caught off-guard once again by her surprising words, a small jolt going down his spine as he considered them.

It wasn't something he'd ever given conscious consideration to, but even without her explaining, he felt he could understand exactly what she meant. They were about the same age, they shared many of the same interests and even looking only at the way they interacted, it was often closer to a brother and sister, or two extremely close friends, than a parent and child. Really, he was as close to Morgan as he was to Lucina, even closer in some respects.

He couldn't blame her for thinking like that, but even so, it was an undeniably sombre thought. He'd only ever thought of himself as her father, changing that connection, even just slightly, felt a little lonely.

"What about you?" a note of worry crept into her voice and he realised she must be worried she'd offended him, "Isn't it the same? Do you think of me as just your daughter?"

Her words were completely innocent and her question was harmless, but she couldn't possibly guess at the chilly memories they raised within him.

It was something he'd almost forcefully refused to acknowledge, uncomfortable knowledge that he'd repressed with all his strength- when he'd been driven to the brink of insanity, when his instincts had been almost tearing him apart and his mind had been clouded only with desires he couldn't control… In some moments, for a few seconds, the barriers between them had wavered and he _had_ seen her just the same as any of the other women surrounding him.

A terrible weight settled in the pit of his stomach, just as it always did when he remembered those nights.

That had been the genesis of everything he'd done since, he reminded himself as the fog of doubt that had clouded his mind all day shifted slightly. Seeing Morgan like that, in those terrifying moments, had been why he'd taken it as far as he had, why he'd been able to muster the strength to do the terrible acts he'd committed.

Because, even in the depths of his madness, even when the fear of hurting Lucina by continuing even after he'd fucked her unconscious hadn't been enough to stop him, it had been the horror of laying a hand on Morgan that had finally returned his sanity and that had given him the courage to finally break his vow to the woman he loved.

Shaking away those thoughts, Robin considered his next words. Ultimately though, the truth wasn't as important as what _should_ be true.

"Sorry!" he laughed, "You're too small and cute! I can only possibly see you as my little girl!"

Technically, she was about the same height as Lucina these days, but he ignored that.

"Ehh… Well, that's fine, I suppose," she pouted, looking slightly put out, "I'm not sure I like how you phrased that though."

He didn't bother responding, so she continued, brightening up as she switched back to her usual tone, "It wasn't only Mum and me that were worried for you though, Olivia looked really upset when you sent her home earlier too."

Ah. Thinking slightly clearer now, he felt a little guilty about that. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind to deal with her properly and he'd barely even thought about the dancer since sending her away. Frowning, he made a mental note to apologise to her properly later.

That was when he saw the smirk adorning his daughter's face.

Sighing, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Morgan, you can't seriously still be jealous of Olivia helping me, can you? I thought the two of you were getting on well?" He wouldn't soon forget the prank they'd teamed up with Sumia to play on him after all.

The bluenette shifted her gaze, but didn't answer. As unjustified as it was, thy both knew why she was so anxious about other women besides Lucina getting close to him.

"She's married." He assured her simply, forcefully clamping down on the spike of guilt at him, of all people, using _that_ as his justification.

"I know, I know!" Morgan sighed, throwing her arms up in surrender, "But still! You can't blame me for worrying! You're a very attractive man Father, you've got to be more careful! There aren't many women who can resist your charms."

"I really don't want to hear that from my daughter," he deadpanned. That was like an aunt telling you how handsome you were. Was she comforting him, or what? She really was getting too cheeky these days.

"Well, if you don't want my warnings, just go and seduce Mother already!" she ordered, hopping off his lap with a smile and waving her finger as she lectured him, "She's probably sick of you leading her on all this time! Be a man and propose to her, or something!"

Groaning, this time Robin didn't bother keeping himself from rolling his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet and followed after her. They both knew that it was Lucina's hesitation that was holding things back, it was one of Morgan's few complaints about the woman she adored, so he refrained from commenting as he joined her in gathering up the plates she'd brought, putting them back in the basket.

"Hmmm."

"…What?"

"You do still look a little strained Father," stopping in place and linking her hands behind her back, Morgan bent over at the waist, pinning him in place with a close examination, "Would you like a blowjob?"

…

Robin's mental facilities ground to a halt. Then, just as he had managed to convince himself he'd misheard her, Morgan made an unmistakable gesture with her hands and his mind overloaded! Genius Tactician or not, there was only so much a man could take!

…

"Wh-Wha!? HUH!?" he stammered, stumbling backwards away from the teasing light shining bright in her eyes. He was saved the indignity of falling over only because he backed up into his desk, "Wha… What the hells!?"

"That'd make you feel better, wouldn't it?" the (clearly feigned) innocence of her smile was in a stark contrast to the red blush spread across her cheeks, a sight that was only made worse when she repeated the gesture once more, "Should I go get Mother? I told her that this morning, that she should do that instead of cooking for you!"

Heart still clenched tight in his chest, Robin couldn't _quite_ feel relieved.

That explanation was better than what he'd thought she'd meant a few moments ago, but…

"You… You said something like that to _Lucina_?" his fiancé was not a good target for jokes, she took everything far, far too seriously, "Gods! Wha… MORGAN! How, how do you even know about that kind of thing!?"

The last thing he wanted to find out right now was that his daughter had developed an interest in boys! He wasn't ready for that!

"C'mon! Dad! I'm not a kid anymore!" she pouted, stomping her foot, exactly like a child, "And anyway, Severa told me, ages ago, she said if I ever needed to, it was the best way to cheer a man up!"

' _First Vaike, now Severa!? Just what are those idiots teaching my family!?'_

Nevermind that, considering how fast the red-headed Mercenary chased away any man that dared approach her, he doubted she had any experience to be giving out advice on boys herself. Robin didn't even want to imagine what the possible context of that conversation was.

Grimacing, Robin pointedly ignored the way she was poking her tongue out of him -as well as that she was staying carefully outside swatting range- as he hefted himself back to his feet and led her, finally, back out of his office.

"Look, Morgan, for your mother jokes like th-"

His words were cut off as he pulled the door open and found himself, completely unexpectedly, looking directly at the woman in question.

Out of her usual clothes, Lucina was wearing a light white sundress; light and soft in appearance, the simplicity of the design suggested it was one given to her by Sumia. The Queen had clearly chosen well because it outlined and accentuated the alluring femininity of her lithe form beautifully. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, with her deep blue hair tied back in a ponytail and her hands clenched tight over her stomach, the Princess bore an expression of naked anxiousness.

"Eh!?" Father and daughter both blinked in unison.

* * *

Almost all of Lucina's developing years had been spent in battle, she'd trained, fought and bled longer than even she could remember. Even in the peace time she'd been unable to feel comfortable relaxing her practice sessions. She was without a doubt among the fastest, strongest, most elite champions in the entire world.

Which was why, after being caught flat-footed, Morgan didn't even have a single second to react when her mother pulled the basket from Robin's arms, dropped it into her own, and then forcefully pushed the Tactician backwards into his office, shutting the door behind her before the younger Princess could finish even a single breath.

"E-Eh?" Morgan repeated, staring dumbstruck at where both her parents had just disappeared.

Her mother was _here_!? Her mother had very insistently just pushed her father back into his office!? Suddenly, all the teasing she'd done earlier seemed a lot less funny.

"N-No, no way… She's not really… Is she!?" the doorknob rattled loud in her shocked grip but it didn't budge, it was already locked, "What!? No way!"

She shook her head, frantically collecting her spiralling thoughts. There was no way! It was impossible! _IMPOSSIBLE!_

Of course, Morgan was aware that she had to have been born somehow, so she could maybe, _maybe_ , believe that it was possible for her mother to have sex. In bed. At night. With the lights off… But even that was a stretch!

Her mother was Lucina! The proud and dignified Hero Queen of Ylisse, former Exalt and current Princess! She couldn't even begin to imagine her acting like this… alone, in an office, bending to her knees and looking up at-

"Ghaaah!" dropping to the floor, Morgan tried in vain to peek under the bottom of the doorjamb, "Whaaaaat!?"

The door shook again as she rattled furiously at the knob, but still it remained frustratingly steadfast.

No way! She couldn't possibly believe it!

But… But Father himself had said not to tell those kind of jokes, that she still wasn't very good with humour and tended to take everything far too seriously.

She swallowed… So then, did that mean, th-that right now… Her mother, Lucina, was… was…?

"N-No, geez, c'mon!" she scolded herself, throwing her hands up and breathing out a shaky sigh, "This is silly, I'm just overthinking it, geez, I've been thinking weird stuff ever since I read that book of Father's."

She quickly schooled away that thought, now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about that strange sex guidebook she'd found hidden away in her father's desk, her thoughts had circled back towards that often enough already.

"They're not dating. They haven't even kissed yet," she reasoned logically. After all, wasn't that the big complaint she had about the two of them? That they were so annoyingly innocent about actually starting a relationship! Hadn't she been pushing them to hurry it up already for months now?

No matter how terrible her mother was at recognising humour, and no matter how much she was totally, _obviously_ , head over heels for her father, something like this was YEARS too soon! She would never instigate their relationship like that, not on… not down on her knees… Especially not with her daughter right outside!

"Yup," Morgan nodded, it was painfully obvious what was really going on; Lucina was simply getting revenge for the way she'd teased her earlier. She'd never expected anything like that from her but, after all, hadn't she said herself that you shouldn't underestimate her?

"Ghhhaaaa!" Her composure cracked and she slammed herself flat against the wood, pushing her ear hard into the door and straining to make out any sounds!

…

Nothing. "Ahhhhh! Muuuum! What's going on? Why'd you lock the door! Lemme in toooooo!"

Her naturally rampant curiosity mixed with the frustration of not knowing and potent sparks of lightning wrapped bright around her wrist before she even realised that she'd drawn on her magic. For a second, she let herself be tempted, holding her hand a few centimetres from the, playing with the idea of simply blowing it from its hinges.

"Phaaah."

At length, she relaxed instead, letting out a long sigh and frowning in annoyance as she let her power dissipate harmlessly. Even if she didn't seriously believe her parents were actually doing anything interesting, she _did_ seriously believe that her father would fillet her alive if she wrecked his office.

Morgan knew she was just being a poor sport, reacting badly to having the tables turned on her. If there actually was anything happening between the two of them, she'd want to support it, not interrupt it.

"Geez, Father, you're a bad influence on her," she complained, turning on her heel to go look for something more fun to do (happily leaving the pile of her own work stacked up in her office for another day), "Pranking Mother used to be so much easier…"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the office, Lucina wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to their daughter's muffled complaints.

With both hands flat against her fiancé's chest, she continued pushing him backwards, guiding him with swift, familiar steps through his office, until his legs hit against the large double-bed half hidden in the far corner of the room and he was sent falling over into a seated position.

"Lucina, I-Huh?"

He tried to speak but she was too focussed to listen. Dropping to her knees, between his legs, Lucina wasted no time in reaching out toward him, her fingers dancing confidently over the ties and buckles of his clothes, unfastening them all in less than a single breath before completely removing his lower garments -pants and smallclothes- in one forceful motion.

"Eh?"

Robin gasped aloud as his clothes were discarded over her shoulder and out of reach.

"A-Ahh!"

He gasped again when she reached for him once more, the warmth of her hands pressed directly into him this time. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and Lucina smiled gently to herself at it's comforting heat, marvelling at how fully it still filled her palms, even while soft.

"Ah-AHH!"

He gasped even louder still, when she shuffled closer, leaning down and flicking her tongue directly against the underside of his shaft (exactly as he'd taught her), before opening wide and hungrily swallowing his entire length. Easily taking the mostly flaccid cock into her mouth, Lucina slid her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close as possible into him as she pursed her lips around the base of his shaft- laying lewd kisses into his crotch, despite having her mouth filled with his cock, servicing him exactly how she knew he enjoyed

"Luci, Lucina!"

Especially with everything that had changed about him these days, Robin was not a man to remain unaroused long in his fiancé's presence, and today was no exception.

"Mmmm!"

Lucina gave out a delighted response as she felt his cock shudder and grow, quickly forcing her mouth wider open and filling out against her cheeks. An electrifying thrill shot down between her shoulder blades and already, she could feel a thick desire growing between her legs- there was no doubt in her mind she'd become addicted to this man.

"Mhmmm! MmMMMM!"

Not retreating for even a second, she Princess remained steadfastly resolute in place, her hands clinging tight to his waist and her lips pressed firmly against his skin- even as his shaft grew quickly to full length, completely filling her mouth and -left with no other path- pushing mercilessly down her awaiting throat.

Another shiver ran through her as she held herself forcefully in place, her entire body soon bursting with delight as she felt the full, thick length of her lover's heavy cock expanding down into her. Eagerly willing her body to accept him, to open up around him, Lucina didn't even notice she was moaning even louder than before, "MMMMMMM!" Whichever hole he used, it didn't matter, she loved it all the same, she adored the feeling of Robin being sheathed fully inside her.

* * *

"Ghha, hhnngaaa!"

Moaning aloud as his cock finally stretched out to its full length- held tight all the way down his fiancé's throat, Robin was utterly lost for words.

For what felt like the hundredth time today, he'd been completely taken off guard. Lucina almost never instigated things between them, even the time recently when she'd come to him dressed up as a Pegasus Knight, she'd still followed his lead. For her to be suddenly so forceful was completely against his expectations.

And yet…

"Mmnhaaa."

…When she began to move a few moments later, in vivid contrast to that earlier hunger, she was soft and slow, calm and gentle.

Twisting her head back and forth, Lucina took her time rising slowly up his length, her dazzling blue eyes staring warmly back at him -the Mark of Ylisse shining proud in her left- as her lips drew gradually along his shaft and her experienced tongue snaked around him.

"Pwah!"

Bringing herself all the way to his glans and finally releasing him from her mouth, the Princess instantly pursed her lips together once more, planting a long, loving kiss directly atop his cockhead before shifting back, just enough to allow his length to fall, hot and hard, across her face as she looked up towards him.

"Robin…" the royal firstborn whispered quietly, smiling gently from where she was seated between his legs, wearing his cock with just the same pride as her family's tiara, "I missed you."

His heart skipped a beat. Looking at her like this, at how easily and how fully she gave herself to him, he felt like he could almost drown himself in the sheer depth of the love and trust in her eyes. And, in that moment, he knew he'd fallen for her all over again.

Whenever he was at his lowest, even when she didn't know what was wrong with him, she was always the one to warm his soul once more.

"I… I missed you too."

He always did. Whenever they were apart, even when he was in another's arms, he still missed Lucina. Theirs was his only complete relationship, the only woman he'd given himself to in return; as much as she was his, so too was he hers.

Looking at her now, feeling her warmth flowing through him, Robin's spiralling throughs gradually slowed and he was finally able to remember the truth at the core of everything once more. It was his love for her that had driven him all this time. First in his resistance, when he'd stayed true to her, and finally in his acceptance, when he'd betrayed her, both actions had been born entirely from his affection for her. It was to protect her that he'd done everything he had.

For her part, Lucina didn't need any more words, pushing herself back up, she parted her lips again around his glans, flicking her tongue over the sensitive head and taking a moment to fill her cheeks with him.

She laid kisses along his shaft, from the tip to the base.  
She suckled gently on his balls.  
She rolled her tongue as far out as she could manage, and dragged it languidly all the way back up his length in one single motion.

And, when she finally took him fully into her mouth once more, she slid down him slowly and sensually, spending several long minutes bobbing her head up and down his entire cock and making it absolutely clear that she intended to savour both very single inch of him as well as every moment spent with him.

Lucina had mentioned several times before how much she enjoyed feeling the strength of his lust whenever he took control of her, when he would use her mouth or throat for his own pleasure… but, right now, Robin couldn't even think to do anything like that. Lost in the sweet fog of her gentle ministrations, he could do nothing but thread his fingers through her deep blue hair and relax completely into the fast-rising pleasure of her slow, thorough servicing.

"Hhaaa…"

Robin's body practically purred in satisfaction. It was completely distinct from the devoted way Tharja or Olivia worshipped his shaft, as well as from the cheerful way Lissa or Nowi excitedly sucked him off. There was nothing here but pure affection, Lucina was using her mouth to sweetly, tenderly make love to his cock.

Leaning back with a loud gasp, Robin's entire body trembled with hot bliss. After how lost he'd felt for the last day, it felt unbearably good, it was incredible, almost more than he could take. And, as Lucina's lips slid continuously up and down his length, and as her tongue slipped back and forth around him, within a few minutes, he could feel himself rapidly approaching his peak.

"Hhaa, Lu-Lucina, I-Ah!"

Luckily, even that abortive attempt at a warning was unnecessary. She could feel every twitch and pulse he made inside her and before he'd even gotten the words out, Lucina had already made her move, pulling herself even closer towards him, her fingers holding even firmer to his waist as she instantly swallowed him entirely- sheathing his full, thick, heavy length down her throat once more in one massive gulp.

Moaning in sudden shock, Robin stared down at her- his gaze locked into her sparkling blue eyes for a single moment, before she winked playfully back up at him, as if to tell him everything was fine.

"Ghh-AHhhAAAA!"

He lost any hope of control instantly, crying aloud as his shaft jolted wildly and the intense pleasure surged through him! Bending over, holding tight to the back of her head, keeping her roughly in place -as if she had any intention of moving- his cock swelled and exploded!

Robin's world spun, his balls clenching tight with incredible pressure as his eyes danced with light and jet after jet of hot, thick cum sprayed out, coating Lucina's throat in powerful blasts of his seed, shooting the viscous load directly into her stomach.

"Hghhaaaa!" Again, he shuddered, his cock twitching and releasing even more with every motion, staining the Princess with his thick, heavy cum, "G-Gods! Lucina!"

…

It was several long moments before Robin regained enough control over himself to release her, but despite that, his fiancé showed no signs of discomfort, rather -from the way her hips were trembling and how her thighs were rubbing together- she appeared to be very comfortable, with her head held in place against the Tactician's crotch as his cock unloaded violently within her.

Panting aloud, he removed his hands from around her head regardless, sighing softly a few moments later when he felt her slowly drawing herself back up his shaft once more.

"Woah…" he breathed, "That was incredible, Lucina, that fe-Ah!? Hnngh!?

And yet again, the genius Tactician was caught off guard- this time when, after reaching the top of his length, rather than pulling back as he'd expected, the Bluenette dived eagerly back into action, dipping her head back down and smoothly, tenderly, sliding his entire length down her throat once more.

"GHh!? Wha? Luci-Lucina!?"

She didn't respond, nor did she pause for even a moment. Releasing her hands from around his waist, and using them instead to carefully fondle his -now almost oversensitive- balls, she proved just how serious she was.

The pleasure crashed wildly through him again, swirling with an almost blinding intensity and, as his fiancé continued lovingly servicing his shaft, all Robin could do was lose himself in the bliss.

* * *

Slumping forward around her, Robin groaned out a low moan as he blew his fourth load down his fiancé's awaiting throat.

It was only then, more than a half hour since she'd first pushed him into his office, that Lucina finally stopped. Rising slowly up his shaft one last time, she kept her lips pursed tight around him, wringing out every last trembling drop of his seed, before eventually releasing his cockhead from between her lips with a small pop, letting it fall to the side this time, laying it sticky and warm against her cheek. Robin was still hard, as usual, but he was thoroughly satisfied.

"Do you feel better now, my love?" She asked, breaking eye contact a moment to turn her head to the side, placing one last languid kiss into his shaft.

"Y-Yeah," he sighed, the warm and gentle delight thrumming through his body would have made it impossible to keep the smile from his face, even if he had wished to try, "Of course, that was amazing."

"Good, I'm glad," she breathed, her own gentle smile matching his as she pushed herself up, rising to her full height before him, "Then, in that case…"

With her face burning bright red -even after all she'd done-, Lucina's eyes slid shyly from his as she reached down, lifting her light dress for his examination, her bare pussy shone glistening wet before his eyes, as she spread her legs a further few inches apart.

She wasn't wearing any panties. Robin gulped. The Crown Princess of Ylisse had come all this way to see him, wearing only a thin white dress. And, not only that, but she'd obviously so enjoyed her time spent down on her knees, submitting her body for his pleasure, that her juices were soaked wet all across her thighs.

"Th-Then," she swallowed, her words hitching for a moment in unabashed excitement, "Then, why don't we feel better together, this time?"

Chuckling softly, Robin let himself fall entirely into her pace, taking her hand and this time guiding her slowly forwards, onto the bed and into his lap. Letting her dress fall back down over them both and wrapping her arms instead around his shoulders, Lucina wasted no time at all in settling herself directly against him, quivering softly in his arms as she felt his cock opening up her ready entrance before gently easing herself down, sheathing him smoothly inside her once more.

Their bodies jolted together a moment as they felt the intense pressure of her narrow tunnel gently enveloping him, her walls coiling wonderfully tight around his shaft, even as her pussy was opened up obligingly before him. Even so, Lucina didn't hesitate, holding onto her shoulders and bracing herself against him, she pushed herself determinedly down his length.

"Ah! Ahhng! AhhNNNGH!"

Her moans, quiet at first but fast raising in volume, increased in tempo with each inch of him she took inside. Robin could feel her legs locking around his waist and her hands clinging even firmer into his shoulders as she sank ever deeper, spreading her innermost walls wide around him.

"Unghh-HNAAAAH!"

Until, finally, with her eyes squeezed shut and her cherry red lips parted in a delicate moan… Lucina pushed herself fully down into his lap, and Robin could feel the softness of her deepest walls stretched back, wrapping tight around his glans.

"Ahhnnnn!"

Smiling as she threw herself into his embrace, Robin held her tight against him, wrapping one arm around the back of her head and the other around her waist as Lucina laid her head down onto his shoulder, quivering like a leaf and breathing out a quiet, yet wonderfully intense orgasm through clenched teeth.

"Uh, hhaaa," Robin's eyes flashed white again for a moment as he felt the incredible tightness of the Princess's pussy pulsing hard and hot across his entire length. If not for how thoroughly she'd milked him earlier, he imagined he'd have been brought close to his peak just from that, "Gods, That's… You always feel so good."

"Robinnn…" his lover's sigh captured his attention again a moment later, as she regained her breath, tracing her fingers across his cheek and flushing bright red while offering him a warm smile, "Naga. It feels incredible, even just sitting here like this. Mmm, aah, it's always like this, your _big_ , _hard_ , cock always drives me wild."

She was trying to stroke his ego, as part of trying to look after him, _'Geez, Lucina…'_ Even knowing that, he still couldn't' help but be utterly charmed by her kindness.

Taking the initiative as she settled herself into his lap, Robin rolled down the shoulders of her dress, unveiling her milky white skin and quickly moving to capture one of her small pink nipples between his lips, savouring the taste of her skin as he drew it warmer into his mouth.

"Ahhaha!" She giggled lightly, cradling his head with her hands and threading her fingers through his hair as he suckled against her, "Just like a child… Ahh, even if you suck like that, no-nothing's going to come out, you know?"

Releasing another small moan, she shivered happily in his arms.

"Mmm, I don't mind though. Ahhn, go ahead, you can use it as you like, my entire body, any of my wholes, use them whenever you wish," freely giving that scandalising promise, the Princess slowly began to move. With her head still lying on his shoulder, she breathed out soft and sweet sighs only a few centimetres from his ear with each time her hips slid a few inches up and down his thick shaft, "It doesn't matter, unha, if I'm in a meeting, or at dinner, or, or anywhere. I've already given myself to you, s-ooohaa, so, I don't mind. Just, give me some sign and I'll make up an excuse. I… I would be happy for you to unload all your frustrations into me, as often as you need to, anytime you'd like."

"Lucina…"

Her name fell unbidden from his lips, whispered directly into the moderate breast still bouncing lightly in his mouth. He repeated it, again, and then again after that, moaning her name as if it was somewhere between a spell and a prayer. He held her close, as light and gentle against him as he could bear, his hands cradling her back as hers fell around his shoulders.

Staying like this, wrapped up in Lucina's love, as much as the slow building ecstasy drawn out from her body, at long last, Robin's mind finally cleared. Her pure affection lifted the haze of fear and doubt that had surrounded him ever since his failure with Panne and the Tactician blinked heavily, as if awakening from a long sleep.

' _I see,'_ he breathed, arching back with a low groan as the Princess's pussy pulsed tight around his length, _'I'm standing on that same precipice once more.'_

He'd been brought right back to the start, the reason he was so confused is because he was facing just the same terrible choice as he'd face back then. This was just like that moment so many weeks ago now, the day after he'd first broken his vow and slept with Tharja. Naga, or whatever God had had taken an interest in his fate must have wanted to give him a chance to reflect, to re-evaluate everything he'd done.

' _I can stop. I can give up now. I don't need to do this anymore, I don't need to hurt anyone else.'_

When he'd made his choice, when he'd walked the path he had, it had already been too late to stop. So, he'd fought with everything he'd had, blackening his soul in the process, he'd manipulated his friends and betrayed his companions… And, after everything, he'd failed.

Panne had appeared sooner than he'd anticipated, his planning hadn't been strong enough, and she'd completely rejected him.

He'd spent every hour since that moment fearfully awaiting the doom the Taguel was sure to deliver to him.

And now, looking at the smiling face of the woman he held cradled in his arms, Robin finally realised a new possibility.

' _I could tell her. I could tell Lucina everything. All I've done and why I did it… If she's going to find out anyway, then surely the least I can do is to make sure she hears it from me.'_

And then, if he explained everything properly, if she was somehow able to forgive him, then perhaps they could go see Panne _together_.

His eyes closed and his mouth fell open in a low moan as the soft waves of bliss pulsed through him, ebbing and flowing in time with his thoughts as his mind slowly gathered toward a conclusion. Lucina's incredible body was wrapped tight around him, her pussy caressing his shaft and her heat thrumming directly through his core. And, to his relief, his instincts were completely silent. The fire that had burned so strongly within him was extinguished for now, and he was savouring the feeling of her with only love.

' _We could do it, we could fix everything together. We could work on this, together.'_

Enveloped in the Princess's kind affection, the words almost spilled directly from his mouth the second he completed the thought. He wanted to tell her, he knew, he hated the secrets and half truths he'd surrounded himself in, he wanted to be honest with the woman he'd given himself to. This was finally the moment to do so, finally the time to give up his reckless plan and relieve his heart.

"Lucina, I…"

But, just as suddenly as his words began, so too did they stop.

And, Robin fell silent once more, his mind abruptly filled with the sight of another smiling, blue-haired girl who had been just as worried about him. _'Morgan… That's right.'_ He suddenly recalled the conversation he'd had with his daughter, and he remembered again, the twisted memory he hated to acknowledge that her words had reminded him about- that it had been his fear of hurting her that had saved his sanity when nothing else could, that it was his knowledge that even that fear wouldn't last forever, that had finally sent him down the path he'd taken.

When he'd talked with her earlier he'd remembered his purpose- that he'd fought all this time, that he'd done everything he had to _protect_ the two of them.

But, wrapped up now in Lucina's cleansing love, it was only now that he could finally think properly again, _'Yeah.'_ that finally, he could remember the strength of his resolve and recall just why he'd made the choice he had.

Pulling her against his chest and savouring the warm heat of her thin body, Robin sighed.

He was right back to where he'd been so many weeks ago, standing top the same precipice and facing the exact same decision…

…And once again, he was making the exact same choice.

' _Maybe there's nothing that can be done anymore. Maybe it's already over and Panne's already spread the word about what I've told her. But, even so. I'd rather die fighting than to just give up! I'll gamble my soul again, rather than concede this!'_

Telling Lucina now, stepping back from the mad path he'd chosen, would be nothing more than a compromise. The best he could manage, if everything worked out right, would be to hurt her _less_.

He hadn't accepted that then, and he refused to do so now. He was fighting to keep from hurting her _at all_. He'd resolved to protect her, even from himself, no matter what price he had to pay.

' _I will tell her,'_ he promised himself once again, as his resolve finally steeled itself firm inside him, _'I'll make sure she knows. But, only when she owes me nothing and when she has no obligation to stick by me. Only when she won't feel pressured to forgive me.'_

If he explained his situation while he was still being driven by these maddening instincts then, despite everything, he knew that she would feel a duty to help him, to assist him. Doing so would forever taint the love she held for him by chaining her heart with such compassion. Instead, he would tell her only when he was in full control of himself once again, when her decision would be weighed only by what she felt.

"Oh?" a soft laugh broke him from his thoughts and Robin looked back to see Lucina leaning back in his lap, examining his face with a warm smile, even as she continued bouncing herself gently up and down along his cock, "You look better all of a sudden. A-Ahh, has your mind cleared at last, my love?"

"Yeah," he answered, "You, hhaa, you calmed me down. I know what I need to do now."

Was it already over? Had Panne already told everyone? Would this be the last time he'd be able to enjoy her looking so warmly at him? There was no way he could know, but now at long last, the fear had disappeared from his heart and, thanks to her, his path was clear once more.

Lucina's fingers brushed lightly across his cheek, waiting for an explanation, but he remained silent, his chest tightening under her curious gaze.

Before he could react, her smile broke into another soft laugh, mixed happily with a pleased moan and, once again, she washed away all his tension. "Uuaa, mmm, it's fine, even if it's not something you can tell me. I don't mind. I'll, ah-hha, I'll always support you regardless."

"Lucina…"

"It's fine. I belong to you, don't I? You're my husband, the man I've given myself to. So, I'll trust you, no matter what. Ai-hha… If, there's something going on that you can't tell me about, that's fine. R-Robin, I believe in you, and I believe that whatever's going on, you're trying to look after me, to protect me and Morgan too. Your family.

"So, just know that we're, hhaa, that we're both here for you, whenever you need. And do whatever you have to."

Choking back a sudden sob, Robin's world blurred as tears pricked at his eyes, "Lucina, G-Gods, I love you. I love you more than anything, more than anyone!"

"Of course," she smiled, "I love you too."

Wiping away his tears with a gentle touch, Lucina fell warmly into his arms once more and, with everything that needed to be said, already now spoken between them, for the next several hours, the Tactician's office was filled with only the sounds of soft, tender lovemaking.

* * *

Despite the hundreds of battlefields he'd fought on, and the thousands of terrifying monsters he'd faced down, standing now on Panne's doorstep, it took almost all the courage Robin could gather to raise his hand and knock.

The house itself was fittingly simple for someone as straightforward as the Taguel, a small one-storey cottage several kilometres from Ylisstol on the outskirts of a nearby forest, it was reachable only by a single half-hidden dirt path which led to a small, sheltered clearing. There were no fences or signposts in sight, instead the only sign he'd come onto her territory at all had been almost a hectare's worth of meticulously cared for turf spreading between numerous rows of long garden beds, each filled almost to overflowing with more types of vegetables than he could even guess at.

Given her senses, Panne was no doubt already well aware of his presence and likely had been since long before he'd been standing nervelessly outside her door. But, even so, she was giving the courtesy of waiting for him to announce herself, and he was grateful for that.

*Pkak*, *Pkak*, *Pkak*.

His chest tightened, but when he finally did rap on her door, he did so loudly and clearly. He was long past the point of no return, and long since used to fighting down any anxiety to do what needed to be done.

The door opened a few scant heartbeats later, revealing the Taguel in question, her arms folded across her chest and a flat look on her face, "So, you came, Robin. Greetings."

"Panne. I'm glad you're still here. We need to talk."

Her brows knitted together, and for several very long moments, she remained silent, staring coolly back at him, clearly weighing the decision up in her mind.

"Please," he added, "Hear me out. No matter what you decide, or what you choose to do next, at the very least, I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me more than that."

Robin faltered for a moment, "That's true… But, I doubt an apology would mean anything right now, not unless you know why I've done what I have." Given the gravity of what she'd found out, there was no way just apologising for his proposition toward her would be enough to keep her silence.

Another silent eternity passed before the door was finally pulled completely open, with Panne stepping aside and nodding him to follow her inside with a heavy sigh, "It's comforting at least to see that you're unarmed," she pointed out, gesturing to the beast-stone held in her left hand, previously hidden behind the door, "I had worried about just what your next action would be."

Wincing terribly, Robin faltered once more, only able to stare in shocked horror back at the comrade he'd fought beside innumerable times, "Wha- I can't believe you'd thi- I would never! I-" pausing, he swallowed his words with a pained grimace. "Yeah… I suppose I deserve your suspicion, don't I? You must be doubting almost everything you know about me."

He'd never even considered that she'd think him capable of something like that, but given how callously he'd torn down her previous understanding of him and especially after how clearly he'd shown his strength in their last encounter, she had plenty of reasons to be wary of him.

Turning away to lead him down a corridor, deeper into her dwelling, Panne halted for a step, "Not quite," she answered quietly, without looking back, "I've let you into my house and, I'm still… I'm still glad to see you, that you've come to explain. I've decided to trust you, Robin, just a little. I want to believe you're still the man I knew for so long."

A myriad of emotions twisted through him at that and Robin couldn't find the words to reply. Feeling his composure cracking he breathed out some wordless thanks and followed silently after her.

Panne's house was far bigger on the inside that it appeared, or to be more precise, the house itself seemed to act primarily as a large welcoming room the larger complex that opened up as she led him down a surprisingly polished flight of rosewood stairs that swiftly opened up to a large sweeping parlour, several meters below the ground.

Robin couldn't help but be impressed, while it was probably obvious if he'd stopped to think about it, until now he'd never really considered the difference in accommodation that would suit a Taguel, rather than a human, it also made him wonder idly just Nowi and Nah's house looked like.

Far from what he may have expected from a sub-terrainian burrow, the room was boarded up fully on all sides with what appeared to be magical valewood and lit brightly by the warm glow of numerous small magical lamps strung across the ceiling. Her house was cherry and warm, holding homely charm and without a trace of dirt or anything else to suggest they were anywhere but in a completely normal, well cared for, room. Somehow, despite the strange surrealism of being several meters underground, the only thing that stood out strangely to Robin at all was just how diligent a housekeeper Panne appeared to be.

Following along as she guided him into away and into a connected dining room, Robin couldn't keep his curiosity as he examined his surroundings, all around him he could see what appeared to be a long webway of corridors stretching out, entwining and connecting to many other rooms deeper inside.

Far from the simple home he'd seen from the outside, he realised that this was a proper Taguel warren. And, he added silently to himself at that thought -pulling out a chair and seating himself at the table she indicated to him before gliding wordlessly away to the kitchen- it was also far too big for just one person, or even for two. _'She really can't deny her duty, can she?'_ Even when designing her own house, after the war, with only her and Yarne, she'd still made it more than big enough for the children she knew she needed to have. It was just as he'd thought, despite how much she worried about it, Panne could never abandon the fate of the Taguel entirely to her son, especially after seeing how much that fear had pressed on him, his whole life.

No doubt some quiet part of her soul wanted to raise a whole brace of kids, enough that she could face him and tell him that he didn't need to worry, that it was okay for him just to live his life for himself.

Robin gave a wry smile, seeing this, it only made it more impressive that she'd still turned down his offer yesterday.

Panne returned a short time later, placing two steaming mugs of black tea and a large bowl of assorted vegetables between them, settling herself down across from him, she plopped a small carrot into her mouth before returning to the same steely gaze as before, "I imagine you're wondering, so I'll tell you directly; when I left yesterday, I was in no state to talk to anyone, I was shocked and before I even realised it, I'd run all the way back here. I have been trying to make sense of it ever since. I know what you've done, and I know you want my silence. I also know that you intend, or at least, you did intend to continue your actions. I just don't understand _why_ …"

She breathed out heavily, her voice was steady and her gaze piercing, it was only the almost imperceptible trembling of her hands that showed her deep discomfort, "Looking back, I know you cannot have been like this during the previous wars, I don't believe I could have missed something like that for so long, so… So, I still believe that you guided us honestly, that you _were_ the man I thought you were. Which means that this is something that must have happened since you've returned. Did the Manspawn world corrupt you? Did you fall into arrogance from your past successes, thinking you deserved more than you were given? Is this supposed to be your reward then, treating the female Shepherds as just women to be toyed with!?" her voice rose sharply in anger for a moment, but was stilled just as quickly, she'd brought him here to hear him out, not to rant at him, "You've come to talk. You're here now. This is the only chance you're ever going to have. So, explain yourself."

Swallowing his pain at her accusations, Robin forced himself to meet her eyes levelly. Now that he'd come all the way here, now that the moment had finally arrived, speaking openly seemed an even more difficult task than he'd imagined. All this time, all these weeks and months, he'd never said a word of this to anyone, not to Lucina who he loved, not to Lissa who'd been with him the longest, nor even to Tharja who already knew most of everything.

But slowly, with his fists clenched and heart jumping in his chest, slowly, he began his tale. He didn't rush, and she didn't interrupt, and so, for the next hour, Panne listened with increasingly shocked attention as he explained just what could turn the honest, caring Tactician she'd respected into the man she saw before herself today.

He told her about waking up once more in that field, on that day. About the incredible joy that had welled up within him as well as the first signs of his increased perceptions, and increased appetite.

He told her about the long, painful months that had passed from there. About his desires quickly growing past what he could ignore, about his futile visits to priests, to curse-breakers, to any kind of healer he could find.

He told her about the terrifying desperation that had gnawed endlessly at him. About the endless battle he'd felt, fighting back his lust, maintaining his sanity even as he had to hold himself back from assaulting his closest friends.

He told her about Lucina. About how his heart had broken, watching her push her body to the very edges of her limits, draining the very last of her considerable stamina in futile attempts to satisfy him, about the proud and strong Crown Princess collapsing unconscious, constantly defeated by his lust, and with him less satisfied each time.

He told her about Tharja. About the clawing madness that had brought him beyond despair, the terror that had finally defeated his pride and brought him to the Dark Mage's door, about the night he'd broken his vow of faithfulness as well as the instantaneous relief the moment he'd done so, the way months' worth of pressure had been relieved all at once and the way he'd finally felt clear-headed once more, for the first time in months, as if he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He told her about what he'd learned that night in the Dark Mage's arms. What she'd told him of his instincts, the darkness she'd seen swirling around him and the helpless fear she'd felt too, having spent so long unable to do anything but watch as he'd driven himself to the very brink of insanity, trying to control the needs of his very soul.

And then, finally, although in lesser detail, he told her about everything else. How he'd rekindled his relationship with Lissa. The night he'd stumbled on Olivia's secret. His agreement with Miriel. Even Nowi's surprising reaction to his presence.

It was a difficult story, one that lasted longer than both the mugs of tea she'd provided and the bowl of vegetables shared between them. But, by the time he finally wound to a close, he could see that the steel in her gaze had melted, just slightly. Her expression wasn't soft, with her, it never had been, but the affronted anger, at least, seemed to have lifted.

* * *

"That's… Quite a story." Panne spoke finally, sagging back in her seat with a deeply conflicted sigh.

"It's true though," he answered, finding himself surprisingly exhausted as he awaited her judgement, "You've seen for yourself the strength I have now. You know it wasn't like that before."

"It's certainly true that your power has changed, almost more than I can believe. But, that's not necessarily also evidence of these overpowering instincts you talk about… Still, even then, I… I believe you. I can remember worrying about you, the few times we met since your return, you always seemed to be straining, more and more with some burden."

He almost sighed in relief, before he saw a sudden fierce sharpness return to her gaze and realised where her thoughts had lead her. "Pan-"

"This strength, and these desires, this need you speak of, for dominance; even just thinking about how much you've changed, how you've acted since your revival…" Her lips drew into a thin line and her voice dropped, low and hard, "Rather than Robin, is it not better to conclude that _Grima_ has returned instead?"

"NO! NO!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table, "I'm not! I swear to you, I'm not him! Gods! I'm Robin, me, the same man I always was! I remember every step of our time together, I remember how desperately we fought against him! Panne! I remember killing him!"

It wasn't an accusation he could possibly have taken lightly, because it was something that had been on his mind endlessly through time warring against his instincts- the terrifying thought that Grima was somehow corrupting him, taking possession of him. It had been Tharja's explanation, as much as the relief he'd felt, that had finally set him free of that fear but he could still remember the long days he'd spent wondering about the worth of his own soul.

"I told you, when I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, when I was searching for a solution, I prayed to Naga time after time. I drank holy water, I fasted for days, I spent entire afternoons in communion. I've joined in the chorus in the holiest temples in Ylisse, Gods, I've been blessed over and over again by Libra himself. I'm… I'm me. I'm Robin. Grima died by my hand and he's never coming back. Whether I have some aspects of his power or not, everything I've done, every wrong I've committed, it's all been _my_ choice. I'm not being controlled, influenced or manipulated, there's no voice whispering in the back of my head and no other hand guiding me, there's just… Just, this, this infernal need. But that's all it is, just a desire, there's nothing mystical about it, it's no different from a hunger, or thirst, and it disappears just the same when it's sated."

Pulling off his glove, he raised the back of his hand toward her, "Look! Don't you remember? When we were marching to Mount Prism, after Grima returned, Chrom showed you all my brand? He explained what I was, what I was... Why I was born. You remember how he asked you all, everyone, to stand with me all the same? It's gone now… He's gone. I've been free of any connection to him, ever since I've returned. I had his mark when I was just his avatar, don't you think it'd be strange for that to disappear if I _was_ him? Panne, you've seen Grima yourself… You've, you've seen him _wearing my skin_. Don't you think you'd recognise him?"

Finally, her gaze dropped and she looked away. The sight of Robin's body possessed being by that monster was not one any Shepherd enjoyed remembering, nor one they could easily forget.

"That's true," she conceded quietly, a tinge of guilt colouring her words, although she offered no apology for them, "Grima couldn't pass as a manspawn. He had far too much contempt for mortals to ever successfully live among them. It's true, when I concentrate my senses on you, I can feel an almost incredible power from you, but, but you're right, it's not the corrupted scent of the Fell Dragon. It's the same power I've always felt from you, just magnified beyond belief."

"Thank you…"

"Then…" Her eyes clouded over with pain, and her hands balled once more into tight fists, "Then, _WHY_!? The Robin I knew was kind and gentle. He was someone who always sacrificed himself and his health to protect the people he cared about, he worked impossible hours to keep us all safe. He was a Manspawn I was proud to call friend! Not someone that would so selfishly, s-so callously deceive his friends like this!"

His chest clenched tight in return and it was all he could do just to meet her gaze as his guilt wrenched away at his soul once more. "I've told you why," he answered quietly, "Because there's no other way. Because I need to protect my family, Lucina and Morgan, from anything, even from myself. I know what I'm doing is terrible, that I've done unforgivable things. But, I also know it would be even worse if I didn't do it. I fought against this for _months,_ I stood on the brink of insanity, and still, it only got worse. If I try fight it, if I hold back, I'll just end up losing my mind, I'll only end up a wild beast, I'll wind up attacking someone, anyone, without concern."

There weren't many who could stop him now, and even if they could, it was doubtful his mind would survive such ravages. There was no happy ending in which he gained control over his instincts, he knew that now, he'd accepted it.

A heavy pause settled between them for a moment and Panne's gaze slid away from his once more, "Among Taguel… If someone is ill and is putting the entire warren at risk, rath-"

"Do you think I haven't thought about that? I've considered killing myself a hundred times, a thousand times. I've thought up a whole pile of different plans that would make it seem like an accident, or even a Heroic death, to keep everyone from blaming themselves for my suicide. I've thought about it. I thought about it endlessly when I didn't know what was wrong with me, and I've thought about it since when I remember everything I've done since."

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes blurred for a second, "But, I… I can't. I can't do that to them. Lucina's suffered almost her entire life. She does a remarkable job of seeming together, but you, you can't even imagine how fragile she is, everything about her. She's finally putting her demons to rest, sh-she's finally recovering. She sometimes sleeps full nights now, you know? Even when I'm not with her. And, and she smiles again. There's no way I can take that away from her. Dying once was bad enough, if I come back, only to leave again, it'd scar her heart forever, And Morgan, she's no different. No matter what kind of brave face she puts on, I know she feels un-anchored in time, she doesn't have any memories and doesn't feel like she truly has a place to belong. I'm all she knows, the only consistent thing she has, she never talks about it, but I know how painful it was for her when I was gone. I can't leave them again, not this soon."

If nothing else, he was certain Panne could at least understand that. She knew better than any other Shepherd the pain of losing the one she loved.

"Then, even so, why have you hidden all of this? Why are you not acting in concord with Lucina? As you say, she's earnest in her love and knows true justice, so, why are you sneaking around behind her back?"

"It's _because_ she's so earnest," he answered awkwardly, trying to put to words a feeling he'd based so much of his choice around, "If I told her, she'd force herself to accept this, she'd understand that I have no control over what I'm going through and she'd put her own feeling aside to help me, no matter how it hurt her. I will tell her, I promised myself that long ago, I'll make sure she knows what I'm doing- but only when I can control it, only when she doesn't _need_ to stick by me, to help me. I know how important the love she has for me is, Gods, I cherish it more than anything; it's innocent and pure, and I can't, I won't taint it with something like this, I don't want that love to work against her, to make her feel like she has to accept such an ugly compromise, for my sake."

Panne frowned, "Your determination is strong, but your words make no sense, hiding it is even worse, imagine if she finds out…"

Robin met her gaze fully, refusing to waver. He'd already made that choice, he was determined.

"You're being ridiculous!" She answered, "Can you not see how short-sighted you are? You say you don't want to taint her love, but isn't that the inevitable conclusion? Either she finds out, or you eventually tell her, in either case her heart is broken! If you'd been open with her from the start, you could have healed the pain this would cause, together, but now, there's no good ending for you here, all you're doing is making it worse!"

"I won't make a plan to soften the blow, I don't want to hurt her _less_. I'd rather put everything I have into not hurting her at all."

"And what about when you do finally come clean? When after all these years together, you finally tell her all the lies you've spun and all the hundreds of times you've betrayed her trust? What about, when rather than hurting her a little, you crush her completely!?"

Her words pierced his heart like an icicle, but still his determination was unwavering, "Then, I'll give her the strength to spit on me and throw me to the side, to march off into a new future with her head held high. She will have no cause to bind herself to me and can choose whatever she wishes. If she can… If she can forgive me then, then it will be purely out of love, without any pressure, without any obligation to do so."

"Foolish! Beyond foolish! Why did I ever think you were a genius!? This is the same stupid, pig-headed Man-spawn behaviour that does nothing but cause pain for everyone around you! It's no different from a man who hides his mortal illness from his family, so they can live peacefully until he dies… Do you truly think they'll cherish their false peace after finding out they were lied to all along!?"

"I know that. I understand. I've known that since the very moment I started walking this path. I know it's foolish, it's selfishness and idiocy wrapped up together, it's self-destructive and can only end terribly… But, I _can't_ change my course. I _can't_ wilfully hurt her, or Morgan, they're my family. They mean everything to me."

With their eyes locked intensely across the table, Panne met his gaze for several long, silent minutes, before finally leaning back with a sigh, "Very well. That's your business I suppose, how you conduct your relationship is your choice. But that doesn't explain why you've approached only the other Shepherds about this, as I understand it, there are Man-Spawn females who specialise in exactly this trade, if you have this, this _need_ as you describe it, surely they would provide the relief you're seeking… Without you going behind the backs of we, who were your closest companions."

"I, well, that's a little harder to explain, or, harder to put into words…" Robin winced, trying to figure out just how to explain the nature of the instincts he'd been dealing with, "What I feel, it's not just like some mating instinct, or a er, like being really… horny… It's more than that, it's, hmm, it's more like an urge to possess, to claim something valuable? Do you know the old myths about Dragon hoards? Caves piled high with gold and gems, sapphires and rubies? It's the same feeling, commoners just feel like pebbles in comparison, even when I was at my worst, I barely even looked towards the castle maids, or anyone around the city at all, they… They wouldn't satisfy me for even a second. It has to be special women, women I respect and care for."

In the end, as a matter of explanation, he'd fallen back to the same comparison Tharja had given him. The tales he was referencing were, as far as he'd seen at least, just myths (if anything, Tiki seemed more inclined to hoard comfortable pillows, and Nah would only use any riches to buy more books) but it was still a slightly uncomfortable reminder that his new instincts were Draconic in origin, that while he wasn't a Manakete, so too was he not truly human, and that he never had been.

"So, you, you want to possess _me_?"

"Of course," saying it aloud was almost mortifying, but he'd come here to tell the full truth, so Robin stared back without wavering, "Panne, you're strong and beautiful, charming and brilliant. I want to make you mine."

Suddenly unable to stand the sincerity in his gaze, Panne's eyes shifted to the side, her cheeks flushing red as she coughed awkwardly, "I, I see."

It was another few seconds before she recovered her composure, "In that case, I think I understand the situation now. But, even if I did have some sympathy towards your situation… I can't possibly-you can't expect me to stay silent while you seduce all our comrades!"

"Eh?" Robin blinked, she thought he intended to conquer all of them? All the female Shepherds? Was that even possible? It sounded ridiculous, just thinking about it! It was the kind of thing Tharja would suggest, and definitely not something he'd pay attention to, "I wasn't planning that at all! That'd be, there's no way I could keep something like that secret, surely! I was only ever intending to be with enough of them to satisfy these instincts, so they'd go away! Er… You were meant to be the last actually, you and Nowi."

"I-I was?" this time it was Panne's turn to be surprised, apparently she thought higher of him than he'd even expected, thankfully, she caught on quickly, "Ah, because we would be the ones most likely to uncover you."

"Exactly. And, that's already six women, even without you. I can't really guess at how this works, but surely, that has to be enough."

She didn't answer for a moment, dropping her eyes to the table, Panne folded her arms across her chest, her long ears twitching slightly in place as she slowly turned over everything he'd told her, "Then… If I am to believe everything you've said, even if I do believe you about this _condition_ of yours, then, even so, how can I accept the manner you've dealt with it!? Keeping your _secrets_ from Lucina? Telling yourself that you're doing so to protect her? Pheh, fine! I can accept that as simply more pathetic Man-Spawn illogical behaviour, but, but why have you approached so many of the married women! If you truly have only ever intended to gather a handful of lovers, then why were _they_ the ones you chose! Why have you betrayed your friends, the people you fought beside for so many years!?"

"Ah…"

Wincing, Robin finally found he couldn't meet her gaze. It was a fair question and one he'd rarely examined himself. This time, there was nothing noble about his answer.

"Honestly. It was mostly pure opportunism. It's just the way things worked out, I never intended it to go anything like that."

The words sounded weak, even to his ears.

"When I started, I didn't have a strategy of what I was going to do, I'd barely even accepted that I needed to do it, it was almost overwhelming just thinking about it. And then, Lissa was the first, after Emmeryn's memorial, before Lon'qu returned, as I told you… And, well, I'm sure you've guessed most of the history between me and her over the years," they'd never discussed it, but he doubted his multiple liaisons with the younger Princess had slipped the Taguel's perception, "It was just the same as then. She was the one that brought me back to her room, she was the one who kissed me, all I did was convince her to make it more than just another night of comfort between us. Of course I planned for it, but, it was just a quirk of fate really, that everything happened, right when that day was coming up- I knew I needed to find another lover, and I knew that, on that day, she'd want me.

"Olivia, like I said, it was a complete co-incidence running into her that night. I knew I had to help her regardless, I couldn't leave her like she was, so then… I gave her the opportunity, and in the end, she was the one who approached me. Miriel was the same, I never set out to seduce her, I never even mentioned anything to her, I did give Henry a suggestion, but that's all, she came to me after an agreement with him, and it was something _he_ wanted. I haven't been specifically aiming for the married Shepherds, I definitely don't want to do that and there's no reason for me to do so, it's just… How things have happened."

He'd already explained the situations for Gregor, Lon'qu and Henry, she understood that while Robin was the one who'd taken advantage of the situation, he'd only acted on discord that was already there, he hadn't sown any seeds of discomfort himself. The women held some fault for the choices they'd made with him and, equally, the men weren't entirely blameless in how they'd treated their wives.

"Does Chrom know about this? I understood that the two of you shared everything together."

That was how it _should_ be, how it was meant to be. He loved Chrom, he trusted the man and would follow him to the Abyss itself, but, "I haven't even told him I've been sleeping with his daughter yet. I really don't think it'd be wise to mention I'm having sex with his sister in the same conversation." There was only so much a man could take.

Her façade cracked slightly at his flippant reply and then a small hesitation spread out between them, as they both realised that, with that, he'd now answered the last of her questions; finally, everything Robin had come to share had been laid out between them. Rising to her feet, Panne was the first to speak.

"I see. Then, I'm glad, Robin, that you came today to explain all this. As I said before, it's quite a story, nothing at all like what I expected to hear from you… It's, it's difficult to even imagine how I should respond."

At the very least, they both knew there was no way she wouldn't be able to recognise if he'd lied to her, by facing her like this, by baring himself openly, she was forced to accept that everything he'd said was true- or at least, that he believed it was so.

Returning to the kitchen for a moment, with slightly jerky movements, Panne quickly loaded up another bowl of miscellaneous vegetables and sat it down in-front of him, "Please, stay a little longer… I just… I just need a moment, to think."

And so, without another word, or even so much as giving him a chance to reply, she turned and left the room, disappearing quickly out of sight down the winding tunnels spread out around him. Listening, right on the edges of his draconically sharp hearing, Robin could faintly make out the sounds of Panne's soft feet pacing restlessly in the distance, but beyond that, he was given no course but to sit patiently, and wait.

Without any indicators of the passage of time, and with his nerves beyond frayed from everything that had already passed between them -let alone his unease at speaking aloud everything he'd thought, felt and done, for the first time- it was impossible for Robin to know how long he sat there, quietly munching on carrots or cucumbers. He knew it was probably no longer than ten minutes, but it felt like a slow eternity.

But finally, with a slightly softer look on her face and an almost nervous hitch in her step, his Taguel host returned.

"I'll keep your silence." She spoke clearly, without preamble.

"W-Wha? Ah, I mean, thank you."

"And, an-and, I'll… I'll…" turning aside from his gaze, she looked away, her voice dropping quietly, "I'll accept that you're him, Robin, the same man I knew."

He couldn't reply, so with her voice hitching as she clenched her fist to her chest, Panne continued.

"I understood that you were just acting with me yesterday, that you were trying to make me angry with you, trying to make me hate you… Hhaa, when I calmed down, that thought actually comforted me a little, it made me happy, that you wanted to protect my love for Kellam, just the same as me.

"What you've done, what you still plan on doing… It's awful. No matter the circumstances, it's despicable to treat your companions so callously… However… After, after hearing your story, I believe that it's also understandable, I can't help but sympathise a little, the pressures of instinct are an inevitability, not something that any man can simply ignore. S-So, so, even if I detest what you've done, I'll accept what you need to do, and I'll accept that you're still the same man I knew. You're still my friend, Robin."

Overwhelmed by her straightforward sincerity, he found his eyes suddenly pricked hot with tears, yet even as his vision blurred, the Grandmaster couldn't tear himself away from the sight of the nerveless, anxious, bunny woman standing before him, "Panne…"

She gave a short, halting laugh, as her words continued hesitantly, "You know, yesterday and until you came to see me- as much as I thought about you, and everything I'd learned, I thought twice as much about what you said to me. It was, even if I couldn't accept it, everything you guessed about me was correct… That I knew I needed to find a lover, that I'd been putting it off for so many years, that I was keeping myself apart from everyone else because of my fear of giving up Kellam's sole place in my heart. I couldn't deny a word of it. I need to raise another generation of the Taguel, and you… just like you said, you would be well suited to it, both for your strength and the secrecy you promised me… And yet, even so, I couldn't bear to let you touch me. Hhaa, I was too shocked! It surprised me, I guess, I was even more sentimental than I thought?"

It had certainly taken him by surprise too, he'd been sure at the time, after everything he'd said and everything he'd offered her that Panne would accept him. Still, Robin kept his silence. Panne was a taciturn woman at the best of times, for her to speak this much just showed up much she must have weighing down her heart.

"I-I meant it when I said I was glad to see you earlier… It meant a lot that you came to explain yourself, I'd been hoping that you would. Because…" seizing up for a moment, her fists clenched and unclenched at her side, but slowly the words came free, "B-Because, some part of me wished that you did _have_ an explanation… That, that you could somehow have an excuse for everything you'd done, something that could redeem you to me. Because we've been friends for so long… And, and also… So… So I could accept your offer."

Her last words came out barely above a whisper, and, if not for the encompassing silence of the room, as well as the painful red blush spread across the Taguel's cheeks, Robin was sure he would have misheard her. Instead, he could only stare back, open mouthed in shock.

"Today's a fertile day! S-So, if you're, if you're still interested in _possessing me_ , then come!"

Flicking around on her heel, Panne twisted on the spot and hurriedly made her escape from the room, walking away on shaking legs and out into one of the many hallways beyond.

Swallowing heavily, Robin gave a quick, surprised laugh. After spending the entire previous night and most of this day dreading what was to come, the most he'd allowed himself to even dream to hope for was that Panne would keep her silence, possibly with some condition or another! He'd long since given up hope that his argument from the previous day had held weight with her!

Shaking his head, he gave a wry laugh as he followed after her. It seemed, once again, he'd failed to properly predict the Taguel woman he'd known for so long.

The path's through the warren were twisting and confusing, on his own he would surely have gotten lost; however, he could see that Panne had lit up a section of lights into the depths as she'd passed. So, with the ice around his heart finally melting and his chest pounding in excitement, Robin eagerly sought after his woman.

* * *

Following the lights, he eventually arrived at a rather tidy bedroom, although, as he noticed from the bare décor and empty wardrobe, it was not the master bedroom. There was no sight of Panne when he walked in, but the light coming from the adjacent room as well as the sounds of water splashing around left no particular mystery as to where she was.

Shutting the hallway door behind him and seating himself on the available bed, Robin weighed up the decision to strip off and join her in the bath… It was a tempting prospect but, given how tentative things were between them right now, he quickly thought better of it, _'Most likely, she wants a little longer to prepare herself.'_

Without anything else to focus on aside from the sounds of the naked Taguel washing readying herself barely a few meters away and his own resultant excitement about that thought, it was a rather awkward wait over the next ten minutes, before Panne finally arrived, wrapped up only in a thick white towel and blushing a deep scarlet as she directed him into the bathroom in turn.

' _This feels a little impersonal…'_ Robin thought to himself a minute later, standing alone once more as he dropped his clothes to the tiled floor and lowered himself -only mildly begrudgingly- into the (thankfully) hot water she'd left for him, _'It reminds me a little of Miriel.'_

He knew he shouldn't complain but, all the same, he came to a firm very conclusion that he much preferred heated romance and seduction to start an encounter, rather than a professional and dispassionate agreement.

' _Still,'_ he consoled himself, taking a few minutes to clean away any sweat or dust that had accumulated from the night spent in his office, _'It's exciting in its own way, all the same.'_

Just the thought of Panne waiting naked for him in the next room was enough to set the crackling embers of his instincts ablaze. For as long as he'd known her, she'd always been stoic to the point of being almost cold, he'd never seen this side of her before and he couldn't help but find himself rather charmed by it! "Ahhhm." The bath was a stonework pool built into the ground more than big enough for him to stretch out leisurely, the water was enjoyably warm and he was soon feeling clean once again, at any other time he was sure it would be extremely relaxing.

But, right now, with his cock pulsing rock hard between his legs and his desire swirling hot within him, it was all he could do to not to count down the seconds before he'd judged he'd given her enough time to get ready.

' _Alright!'_

Pulling himself out and back to his feet with a broad grin, Robin paused for only a second, covering his body with a thin strip of wind magic and using a simple cantrip he'd modified from Miriel's book to blow away any remaining water, completely ignoring the towel she'd left for him and striding confidently back to the bedroom and, finally, to his awaiting Taguel.

* * *

"A-Ah!"

Panne let out a soft cry when she saw him, looking up from where she was propped up against the wall, already inside the bed and wrapped up in thin bedsheets. Her eyes travelled up and down, drinking in the full sight of his body and Robin couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her surprise; she was looking, for the first time since he'd ever known her, nervous and soft enough to seem almost vulnerable.

"Like what you see?" He teased, climbing onto the bed and closing the distance between them.

"N-No! I mean, it doesn't matter if I do or, or," stammering, red faced, she dropped her gaze, clutching the sheets tight between her fingers, "I was, I was simply a little taken aback."

"Oh?"

Her eyes flicked across his body once more and she suddenly wore a rather defiant expression, "That must be about the average size for a Man-Spawn then? I was just thinking that Kellam… Kellam was obviously much bigger."

"Is that so?" he answered with a wry grin. As straight-forward as she was, Panne wasn't a good liar at the best of times and, as flustered as she was, he couldn't find even a drop of sincerity in that comment. Still, his ego blistered slightly at her jab and, for a moment, he was taken with a desire to make her admit the truth, a desire he quickly stifled; for now, he needed to go at her own pace. If nothing else, he could at least admire her tenacity to put up such a bold front, "Well, there's no helping that."

Crawling across the bed, Robin took her hands in his and gently peeled the sheets back from her body, taking a moment to appreciate her naked form finally revealed to him. Her breasts were on the smaller side, perhaps only a little larger than Lucina's and her athletic figure was impressively toned, without a single trace of fat to be seen, yet, even so, lying under him like this, she still appeared surprisingly soft and, as he wrapped his arms around her, easing her down to the mattress under him, her skin felt smooth and supple to the touch, in a way that wouldn't lose even to Olivia's professionally maintained complexion.

"Mmm."

Humming in quiet appreciation as he watched her staring silently back up at him, with her face burning red and her long ears twitching in place he didn't have any trouble guessing what must be running through her head right now. Panne wasn't a woman to second guess herself, she'd already made up her mind that she wanted this, that she wanted him… all that was left was one last hesitation about _how_ she would accept him- this was just an agreement after all, wasn't it?

"Panne, relax," Robin whispered softly, taking the lead for her and making the choice for her as he closed the gap between them, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers, opening her mouth just slightly with his own, "I know what you're worried about, I feel just the same, remember? I'm on your side. So, just, relax…"

Pulling her tighter against him, he punctuated the statement with another kiss, longer and deeper this time. And, "Mha-hmmm..." After a moment, the last remaining tension slipped from Panne's body as she accepted him, opening her mouth against the gentle pressure of his tongue and wrapping her arms around his back as she leant into his embrace.

Moving slowly at first, but then more confident by the minute, as if remembering the steps to an almost forgotten dance, Panne's tongue danced against his and she moaned softly into his mouth, sliding her hands across his bare skin, thoroughly reacquainting herself with the feeling of a man's firm muscles under her fingers. Matching her pace with his own, Robin broke away from their kiss, trailing his lips instead along the underside of her jawline, and down the crest of her neck, smiling at the novel feeling of her soft fur brushing against his face as she shuddered under him.

His shaft was lying thick and hard against, pressed flat across her entrance. He could directly feel the heat of her body, as well as the gently building arousal forming between her legs, but he made no effort to escalate their embrace, contenting himself for now with the soft moans and sharp breaths falling from her lips as his length rocked back and forth across her pussy, grinding lightly against her lips in just the same rhythm his mouth kissed along her neckline.

Winding his hands from around her back and releasing her fully under him, into the mattress, Robin was struck by a sudden curiosity and, while leaning back slightly to observe her reaction, he reached out with both hands, taking gentle hold of her long fuzzy ears and stroking them between his fingers, _'Oooh!'_ a very unique feeling! They were velvety smooth, soft and fluffy even beyond what he'd even imagined. Caught up in the sensation, he rolled his hands back and forth, all the way up and down their length.

"Hh-haaa," arching back slightly, Panne leaked out a low sigh as he did so, "What is it about my ears that, hha, that interests you Man-Spawn so much?"

He almost laughed, it seemed Kellam must have done just the same thing some time long ago.

Still, while she clearly found his caresses pleasurable, it didn't arouse her in the same way it had for Nowi. Refocussing himself, he shifted his posture once more, leaning over and wrapping his left arm around her back, holding her tight and drawing her lips back towards his in a heated kiss as he shifted his right hand lower, cupping her breast between his fingers and gently kneading it against his palm. Pressing down firmer around the moderately sized mound, he dragged his thumb across the hard nub of her nipple,

"MmMMa!"

A sudden tremor ran down her body in reply and Panne's fingers suddenly dug into his shoulders in a momentary shock. Breaking their kiss for a moment with a short growl, it was her who returned to him this time, crashing her lips back hungrily against his and pushing her chest firmly into his hand. Rolling her hips over, her lower body also began responding to his movements, matching his timing and sliding her pussy warm against his cock as her legs squeezed tight around him, locking him into an exquisite hold.

Grinding their bodies together like this, their kisses deepened even further and the tension between them rose quickly- Robin began moving his touch from one breast to the other, gently squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger each time he changed. Panne shifted her hands both to his waist, pressing his hips firmly against hers as she moved her waist against his, pushing hard up and down along his shaft. Her body shuddered again and again under him, her skin growing hotter and heart pounding louder with each passing minute. He answered with low, pleased gasps, his cock pulsing with delight, right up to her stomach.

And then, just as Robin was about to escalate things further,

"E-Enough! Enough!"

Panne suddenly broke away instead, sharply repeating the command with a breathless insistence as she moved her hands around to his chest, firmly pushing the bewildered Tactician off her.

"Eh?"

"Enough of this!" she repeated, levelling him with a look that wasn't quite a glare, "You're wasting time. I'm not some newlywed wife, wanting to be pampered. We're here for a reason, no more playing around."

Without even waiting for a response, Panne slid out from under him, turning around on the spot and raising herself up onto her hands and knees, her little fluffy tail bouncing enticingly in the air as she pushed her hips out towards him.

' _Hah, obstinate to the end, eh?'_ Robin grinned, once again finding himself charmed by her demeanour. In truth he'd wanted to take his time and to thoroughly break down any barriers between them, just as he had with Miriel. Ultimately however, the Taguel was very different to the scientist, and he knew better than to try treat them the same. Even if he knew she was really just rushing things to try cover up her embarrassment at being so obviously pleasured, for someone as headstrong as Panne, until she was used to him, he reasoned it would be best to simply follow her lead and worry about everything else later.

Settling himself in position behind her, he took a moment to admire the thin sheen of juices coating the usually stoic woman's thighs, _'Well, it's not as if I have any complaints.'_ He doubted there was a man alive who'd be unhappy at an invitation like what she'd just offered him!

Laying his hands around her hips as he lined himself up, Robin wasted no time in rocking his hips forward, spreading her pussy lips wide around his cockhead and slowly pushing inside, "O-Oohh!" he gasped in delighted surprise, he was sinking in far easier than he'd anticipated! With her incredibly toned body and having not had a lover for years, Panne was just as incredibly tight as he'd expected but, even so, her walls still opened up around him with just the slightest pressure- exactly the same as it had been with Nowi.

Easing the first few inches of his shaft into the Taguel, he couldn't help but marvel at the unexpected comparison; her pussy didn't have the same pulsing heat as the Manakete's, but instead her walls were constricted tight around him with an almost delightful springiness, she felt soft and supple in ways he lacked the words to properly explain. He could only imagine it must be due to how adaptive their bodies were for their transformations, because just the same as how Nowi's smaller body was able to somehow accept his entire length, Panne's neglected pussy opened up eagerly around his thick rod.

"Kgh-hhaa!" of course, that was only her physical acceptance, he was still spreading her lips wider than ever before, "Ghh, haa! HaAAAH!"

Panting and moaning, the Taguel's fingers clawed at the bedcovers, her head shaking back and forth and her body trembling more with each further inch he sank into her.

"Oh? What's with this reaction? You're breathing so hard!" Robin teased, running his hands lightly across her flank, "But, I thought you said Kellam was so much bigger than me?"

He knew he shouldn't have said anything but watching her like this, he couldn't help himself. Every man had his pride.

"Tha-That's only because… Because it's been so long!"

Of course, trying to deny his words, Panne then tried to forcefully supress her moans. Unfortunately, that only made her gasp even harder a few moments later as he filled her ever further, easily stretching the back walls of her pussy even deeper.

"And… And maybe…" with her hands clinging tight enough to the bedcovers to turn her knuckles white, her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "Maybe you're… _Just a little_ thicker…"

Robin smirked. He knew he should feel bad, she didn't deserve that and he'd rather her not thinking about any other man but him anyway. But, even despite that, there was no way he couldn't feel a rush of excitement, just from having wrung that small concession from her.

It was a funny thought really, as far back as he could recall, he'd never had anyone to compare himself to in that regard and he'd never had any reason to consider himself well endowed. But, now, this was the fourth wife in a row that had all but admitted he was significantly larger than her husband. Even though it was an achievement he'd done absolutely nothing to earn and had no reason to take pride in, he still felt his ego swelling at the idea. Although, he did wonder, and not for the first time, if it might have something to do with his heritage- he was born solely to be Grima's vessel in this world after all and after everything he'd experienced so far, it wasn't as if he needed any more evidence that the dead Dragon's lineage had messed around with his biology in all sorts of ways.

Of course, now wasn't the time to worry about such things and, "Ahh-hhaa, that feels good!" as he smoothly pushed the last of his length into the squirming Taguel, stretching out her walls across the full length of his cock, there was no way he could even attempt to focus on anything else.

"GhHa-HHAA!" trembling lightly in place and throwing her head back with a deep moan as she felt him sheathed entirely within her -stretching her walls wide around his shaft, almost unbelievably deep inside her-, it was clear that Panne had only just barely managed to claw herself back from collapsing into an orgasm through sheer force of will, "Ye-Yes, it's, it's not bad."

"I'm going to start moving then?"

"Of, of course. Go ahead."

Unfortunately, that sheer force of will didn't last much longer. Acting on her permission, after dragging his cock almost back to her entrance, Robin hilted himself smoothly within her once more, and this time she couldn't even resist as her world frantically exploded into white light, "HuuAhhhAHHHNNGGG!"

The feeling of her entire tunnel suddenly clinging even tighter around him, pulsing and coiling across his entire length with the same soft-springiness, was an almost irresistible pleasure, and without even meaning to, Robin quickly found himself crying out in response to her moans, "Ghh-hhaaaaa!" shifting his hands to take hold of her ass, he gave her no time to recover, instantly repeating the same slow, deep thrust, savouring every millimetre of the Taguel's warm pussy.

Moving his right hand across to stroke the fuzzy fur of her tail as he built himself up to a slow rhythm, Robin was rewarded with the sight of Panne suddenly letting out a lusty yelp, her body suddenly jolting and her voice raising another octave with each of his thrusts.

He continued on like that, stroking her tail gently while he maintained a steady pace, dragging his length almost completely out of her pussy before rolling his hips forward and stretching himself right to her furthest depths once more. He wasn't slow and loving, he knew she wouldn't want that, but neither was he hard and rough- even if he could recognise the mess of emotions she must be feeling to finally accept him like this, he couldn't truly understand them, he wanted her to trust him. His instincts crackled softly in the depths of his soul, but with all the women he'd taken already, they were easily sated with just this much. Everything else could come later.

"You feel incredible, Panne," He assured her, praising her periodically as he felt a familiar tension quickly building within him once more. Lucina had done a thorough job of milking him earlier, but after having spent the previous night alone and given the feelings of pleasure coiling hot around his shaft, his libido had easily recovered, "It's so tight, and wet, nhgaaa!"

For her part, Panne had largely didn't answer. Her moans rose and fell each time her pussy clenched tighter around him and she crashed through another dizzying peak, but aside from that she seemed too self-conscious to say anything more.

"Ahuu, that's good! Ye-Yeah, when you squeeze me just like that!"

Still, despite her silence, he could feel her body tremble happily around him each time he spoke and, given her nature, he doubted she was used to receiving compliments normally, so he continued giving her gentle affection as their bodies continued to come together.

Slowly the tempo between them raised, with her moans echoing loud around the room while his comments came between gasped breaths and, soon enough, Robin found the pressure within him swelling to the limits of what he could hold back.

"Gods, I-hha, I really, I can't hold back much longer."

"O-OH! It's, it's getting even bigger!?" Panne spoke finally, the arms holding her up shaking as much as her voice. It took several loud moans before she managed to say anything more, "Ro-Robin, it's…it feels, feels amazing, ghha, for me too. S-So! So, don't hold back! Inside, do it inside me! I'll, uhgHHAA, I'll proudly raise your children!"

"Ah-"

Sweet merciful Naga!

Robin's body jolted bolt upright at that. The way she'd said it, the shock of hearing her admitting her pleasure and then in the same breath, ordering him to cum, to _impregnate_ her, struck him somewhere deep within his psyche, hitting desires he hadn't even known he'd held! And suddenly, before he could even think to stop it, the last of his restraints were blown away.

"-HhuuAAAAAAHHNG!"

Throwing his head back with a sudden cry, his fingers tugged hard on her bouncing tail and his hips rocketed forward, hilting himself desperately within her, his vision flashing white as his release crashed violently through him.

The pleasure was incredible, his cock was twitching and pulsing within her, spreading her walls wider than ever around him and yet, even as they yielded to him, they still coiled just as tight and just as wet across every inch of his length. Sheathed completely within her, scraping maddeningly against her furthest depths, he suddenly, finally, exploded, unloading blast after blast of hot, thick cum directly into the Taguel's most sensitive areas, flooding her pussy and filling her womb within moments.

"HnnAHHH!"  
"AuHHH! Y-Yes! RobiNNNGHHAAA!"

Losing control completely, Robin's left hand dug hard into her ass and his body arched backwards, jolting his length hard inside her, even as his release surged through them. Equally, with her mind exploding with a dizzying spike of pleasure, Panne's arms finally collapsed under her, and she fell face first down into the mattress, screaming aloud as she crashed headlong through peak after peak.

"Ghhaaa…"

"Uhga...hhaa…hhaaa."

Eventually with her mind lost in white fog, Panne slumped forwards completely and she slipped from his shaft, losing the strength from her legs and falling completely onto the bed. Following her, with the blissful pressure around his length removed, Robin breathed out a deep, very satisfied sigh, smiling brightly as he dropped down beside her.

* * *

"Mmhhaaa… That… That feels good…"

He didn't bother trying to guess how much time had passed with the two of them curled up against each other, savouring the aftershocks of bliss, Panne's eyes remained closed but she was humming lightly in response as his fingers played teasingly across her flushed skin.

"So…" Robin teased, drawing out the words as he rolled atop her, balancing his weight on his elbows as he gently eased her legs further apart, "Ready for round two?"

Her eyes finally flicked open, and her mouth pursed into a circle in surprise, "H-Huh?"

"Surely you can't expect to get pregnant from just one round, can you?"

"Tha-Ahh, ohhaaAh! R-Robin, wai-, I'm hhaa, I'm, I'm still very sensitIIIIIIIAAAH!"

* * *

"Ohhaaa…" Robin sighed in contentment, several hours later, rolling off the collapsed Taguel and flopping down beside her, pulling her gently into his arms, "That… Was, good."

In the end, they'd gone at it a further five times before Panne had finally been worn out. Considering how long it had been since Valm, he was impressed at just how long she'd lasted, a Taguel's stamina certainly wasn't to be under-estimated. In-fact, if he hadn't been prepared from the time he'd spent playing with Nowi with her own incredible vitality, it wouldn't have been surprising if he'd given out at the same time she had. As it was, while satisfied, he was merely tired. His energy had seemed almost unbelievable ever since he'd returned to life, but recently it seemed that, although it wasn't a big change, the time he'd spent with the Manakete had reacted with him in ways even the other girls hadn't. Let alone that strange dream-memory he'd had afterwards…

It was something he needed to think about.

"Ah…"

But, now wasn't the time.

"Sorry Panne."

He whispered an almost silent apology to the slumbering Rabbitwoman, a small spike of guilt settling into his stomach when he saw the equally contented look on her face, as well as the way her hands were laying flat across her stomach.

Everything he'd said to her was the truth, or at least, it had been what he'd believed to be true, there was no doubt about that. However, mostly for the sake of protecting the other women's private secrets, he'd also made several small omissions… One of them being about the contraceptive hex Tharja had taught him.

Given that there hadn't been any announcements of pregnancy throughout the group, she must have guessed that they'd used some form of protection and obviously, the assumption would have been that the other female Shepherds had looked after that, it was typically a woman's domain to manage after all, not something men were typically welcome to meddle with. It was a small thing to overlook, but it was still careless of her- given the stakes and everything he'd risked, there was no way he could possibly let himself trust something that crucial to anyone else.

' _I will give you the children you need,'_ he promised solemnly, making the same vow he'd offered Tharja, _'But, Lucina has to have the first right of refusal. Until she knows the truth, I can't have children with anyone else. No matter what I've done, or how I've wronged her, I have to give her that choice. Morgan will always be my first child, I won't take that away from her, from either of them. It will be her choice to accept it, or not, when she knows…'_

No matter what terrible things he'd done, or how badly he'd betrayed the woman he loved, he still had some scraps of morality. He wouldn't have a child with anyone else behind his back. If he had a child beyond Morgan, it would be either with Lucina's permission, or after she'd thrown him away.

* * *

 **At The Same Time – Far From The Ylissean Coast**

Standing at the head of a magnificent ship, a lone woman was staring silently at the endless blue stretching out before her.

Her perfectly maintained, midnight-black hair cascaded down to the small of her back, shining bright in the warm sunlight and framing the porcelain white skin of her face in an almost picturesque beauty. She cast a light figure, her silhouette trim enough to seem almost slight- yet, despite this, she was wrapped up from head to toe in multiple layers of ornate, silken robes coloured with such deep reds and dazzling golds that she radiated a presence of authority far beyond her stature, enough to instantly capture the eyes of any onlookers.

Neither the thick silks she wore, nor the modest design of the clothes did anything to hide her breathtakingly large breasts, pushing prominently against the rich fabrics, twining with her unmistakably regal appearance and giving her a look of calm, yet potent femininity.

Her expression was, as always, guardedly neutral, not giving off even the barest hint of her thoughts- but, even so, her heart continued to stir uneasily. Looking out at the horizon, it was as if all that existed was an infinite blue ocean, but the currents would be favourable for days and the magic winds empowering their sails were cast by their most skilled mages, it would not be long now before their destination came into sight.

"My Lady Empress," A soft voice interrupted her thoughts and another woman suddenly appeared at her side, seemingly stepping out of the non-existent shadows, as if in complete defiance to the midday sun. Bent down to her knee, she kept her eyes lowered respectfully towards the wooden deck, "Forgive me, but I must ask again… Are you certain this is what you want? You needn't go through with this, no-one can possibly expect you to."

She was hardly in the mood for conversation, if it had been anyone else that had approached her, she wouldn't have answered but, of all her retainers, this was one of the few she couldn't ignore; even aside from the name she wore, she was as close a friend as someone in her position could claim. This woman knew why she was troubled, she knew the true reason for the journey.

"You worry needlessly, Kagerou. I made a promise and now I intend to fulfil it, 'tis as simple as that."

Keeping her eyes downcast, the ninja accepted her words without further argument. But, perhaps as a sign of her own heart's discord, she remained at her side, perfectly visible in a small, silent show of support for the entire time the woman spent gazing out into the distance.

And so, the boat sailed on and things began to change once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, there we go! And now the wheels are in motion for the next major event to come along! Can you guess what's going to happen from here? It shouldn't be anything too crazy, but it's something I've been looking forward to for quite some time, so it's good to get it down.

I don't usually do this and I feel silly for doing so, but just so I don't get accused of ret-conning things later, yes, Severa has zero experience, that was discussed in the chapter with her and Noire. That's the joke, Morgan is going to her for advice regardless, because she seems like she would know, and Severa's _improvising_! I've got some fun scenes for that later on that I'd like to use, but we'll see, a matter of fitting them in.

I know some of you don't like that Robin is hiding this from Lucina. That's fine, it's completely alright to think he's an idiot for doing so (Panne says as much when he explains his logic here), but I hope that this chapter at least makes things a little more clear as to why he's doing it and what he's hoping to achieve here.

Similarly, I know some people found Robin's plan with Panne in the previous chapter a little reckless and I can understand that, hopefully you feel a little more on track with things in this chapter. The last chapter was effectively about him gambling heavily on the part of Panne that didn't want to replace Kellam in her heart, he was TRYING to antagonise her- she recognises that herself in their conversation, because he wanted her to accept him as a lover without any specific emotions attached, he thought that was the only way he could win her over because otherwise she'd be too scared to commit.

Obviously, it didn't work out. So, with his back to the wall, he was forced to come completely clean this time around.

But, what's important (to me at least), is that it's not as simple as just telling the truth. All that did was get her some understanding and some sympathy, the important point was the logical arguments he made in the previous chapter, she had to have a reason to want to sleep with him. This worked for her because she didn't like what he was doing, she hated it and thought he was a fool for how he was going about doing it, she's angry at him, so she's not worried about mixing up her emotions and falling in love with him.

Anyhow, that's enough rambling! Hopefully you liked this one, I've got something fun planned for next time, so it might be a small break and then back to ACoT. Look forward to it!

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
